Arrogant Alpha Joshaya
by taylorcochran
Summary: Maya is a rogue werewolf and left her pack willingly when she was 11 years old, living alone for 7 years she's finally okay with that. But after the 'Sapiente Wolves' pass a law that anyone 18 and under has to attend school no matter your pack status things turn upside down for her. Meeting your mate is supposed to be a great thing... Right?
1. Chapter 1 Rogue

**A/N I apologize to the readers, once i posted it last night I fell asleep. I literally fell asleep with a sweet tea in one hand and my lap top open. Thank goodness my hubby grabbed my drink lol. Also, Josh and Riley are not going to be related in this story, I know it is odd but hey it's a FanFiction :)**

Rogue- a dishonest or unprincipled man.

Rogue- a large wild animal that is driven away from the herd and having savage like and destructive tendencies.

Rogue- a person whose behavior one disproves of but is nonetheless likable.

I'm a rogue.

Unfortunately none of the above definitions quite sum up my state of being. I don't consider myself dishonest, I am a large animal who is also partly human and I do live away from my pack, I was not driven away. But I don't think I have destructive tendencies unless I'm provoked and defending myself. Since I am a rogue lots of people disprove of my behavior, but those who don't know I'm a rogue… mostly humans-like me.

As stated previously I was not driven away from my pack. I left on my own accord and for good reason, reasons that you will not be hearing. At least not at this point in my story. At this point in my story I'm going to tell you who I am and why one stupid idiotic law that was passed inevitably changed my entire life.

I'm Maya daughter of Kermit and Katy of the Crescent Moon Pack. How ya' doin'? I left the Crescent Moon Pack when I was 12 years old and if I ever return it will be kicking and screaming. At 18 years old I'm living on the outskirts of the Twilight Pack in essentially rogue territory which is land that has not been claimed by any pack and is free for wolves such as myself to roam around. Like I was saying I have an apartment and job that both reside on the edges of their territory and even though they know I'm there, or at least I'm assuming so because how could they not, they've left me alone.

It wasn't until last week when our governing body also known as 'Sapiente Wolves'- which is a stupid name if you ask me it's Latin for 'Wise Wolves'- passed a law stating that all wolves, whether in a pack or a rogue must go to school for at least one year if you are 18 years of age or younger. They said it is to bring about unity and socialization, in reality it's just a way for them to keep tabs on the rogues and finding out how many of us there are, seeing as any child within a pack would already be in school. Not that I necessarily mind going to school, I like to learn and I consider myself smart, I've homeschooled myself with textbooks that human teenagers I work with bring. If there was a school that was outside of pack limits and on rogue territory I would have gone, but now that the law is enacted I can roam peacefully on their land without repercussions, at least during a specific set of hours. "So you're going to school now?" I smile at my co-worker Darby and agree, "Why all of a sudden do you want to go to school? I mean you're 18."

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders I've already practiced a lie, "I wanted at least 1 year of experience in a public school." In other words I don't have much of a choice in the matter because I'm a werewolf and what the leaders say, goes. "Either way, my shift is over with. I'll see you later Darby." I step outside in the cool September air and inhale deeply. Though I'm only 2 feet away from the diner, the smell of grease and future diabetes has evaded my senses and is replaced with pine as I meander back towards my apartment.

' _I want to run'_

That is my wolf, though we live in the same body she has a mind of her own. She's as feisty and stubborn as I and that's my favorite part about her. Hardly ever do we disagree but on the off chance we do she tends to win, _'Okay 20 minutes'_

I have school tomorrow after all. Her tail is up in the air and wagging uncontrollably, we don't get out and run as much as we'd like to but at the same time it's dangerous. A good portion of rogues are violent and cruel, which means I've had to kill to live and though I don't regret it I don't necessarily want to provoke it. After hiding behind a tree I quickly strip my clothes and begin to shift into my wolf. A few snaps and broken bones later and I'm on all fours. She's the color of my hair, blonde with a little bit of honey. There are a few black spots on my fur, the tips of my ears and one paw is solid black, I find her beautiful.

 _'Because I am'_

I chuckle while stretching out my legs and shaking out my fur before sprinting off into the forest. Dodging trees and leaping gracefully over branches that have fallen and logs that are resting peacefully. The only sounds I hear are the crunching leaves underneath my paws and the wind whooshing past me as I sprint. I know exactly where I'm going, the clearing. There's a small stream and a ton of tall grass that I chase rabbits in, I say chase but my wolf more or less eats them. Once I get there I realize that I'm going to be gone more than 20 minutes and the sun will be setting by the time I make my way back.

Which only makes me even more aware of my surroundings. I tread in the water lapping it up to quench my thirst and to cool off my paws before going on the hunt. My wolf slowly and quietly meanders towards the tall grass that barely reaches my head and crouches to the ground. My claws digging into the dirt and preparing to leap as the smell of a wild rabbit invades my senses. I drag my belly across the ground in an effort to get closer and that's when I see a little cotton tail.

Without wasting any time I pounce and sink my teeth into its neck. Right when I'm about to devour my hunt I hear snarling and growling. My ears twitch with the sudden hostility dancing in my ears and I realize it isn't directed towards me. It's a good mile to my right. I decide to ignore it, it isn't my fight and it's disrespectful for a one on one battle. But that all changes when I hear 2 different growls and 1 whimper. Before I give her permission she sprints off to save the day. A pained howl is released from the victim of what I'm assuming is now an attack and I will my legs to go faster.

2 minutes later the attack comes into my view. A beautiful brown wolf is cowering beside a tree with 2 hurt paws. It's obvious the rogues are simply toying with her. Ass holes. I leap off the ground and while tackling one I effectively tackle the other since they were side by side and instantly come into a defensive pose in front of the she-wolf. I snarl my teeth and let out a warning growl as they're coming back to their paws. They must sense the power radiating from us, as their wolf bows their heads in a sign of submission. Of course they are bowing without permission of their human. But it is in their nature to submit to stronger wolves, even if they are a rogue.

I can see it in their eyes that they slowly accept defeat, as I stand proud over the she-wolf. However I don't make a move until I can't smell them anymore. Which means they are a good mile and half or two out. I slowly move away from the brown wolf beneath me, she's got a small patch of white on her chest and to show her I mean no harm I lay on my belly and whimper in an attempt to get her to look up. Her scent is vaguely familiar but I have also been alive for 18 years and lived in rogue territory for 6, so no doubt I've probably smelt her before as a passerby.

She lifts her snout from her paws and cocks her head to the side as she stares at me. Her chocolate brown eyes are studying me and I'm assuming figuring out why I helped her. It isn't like a rogue to defend someone, they have a tendency to not care about anyone else or anything. I decide the best thing to do is shift, even though I'm naked it isn't anything unusual for wolves. It's kind of an unspoken rule to not look south of someone's face.

As soon as I'm back in human form I tousle my hair and the small gust of wind that I felt informed me she shifted as well. My lips part as I stare at the woman in front of me, she's beautiful like her wolf but that's not what caught me by surprise. "Maya?"

"Riley?" Without thinking twice we embrace one another in a hug. "What are you doing out here? Are you insane?" My arms hold tightly around her neck, I haven't seen her since the night I left. Riley, my best friend well was my best friend.

She sniffles, and just as I remember she's a sensitive one. Granted, I'm thinking about crying too. "I can't believe I found you. I've been looking for you, for 2 years."

"Technically I found you." I joke and pull away. "How's the legs?"

"Healing. Once my wolf wasn't focused on the wolves attacking she focused on my wounds." We stare into each other's eyes and touch our cheeks. A sign of admiration and love, also a way to familiarize one another with their scents. "Thank you." She whispers and if I didn't have wolf hearing I doubt I would have heard that.

I examine her face for any other injuries, but the only other thing that I found that I didn't like was the tears she openly shed. "Riley what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you." Without realizing it we began walking back to where I had originally shifted. "I have been for 2 years." I give her a questioning look of why and she takes that as her cue to continue, "I know why you left, but when you did things took a turn for the worse." I have no doubt about that. "The Luna went ballistic and closed herself off from the Alpha. Everyone thinks you were dead, but I never felt the disconnect, I never felt our bond break and I knew. I knew you were safe and I had to come find you. I think the Alpha and Luna were in a state of denial so much so that they made themselves believe you were dead as a way to cope."

"I'm not going back." I state determinedly, I refuse.

"I wasn't searching to bring you back." She loops her arm through mine and we continue our trek back to my clothes. Though walking will take a while. "I had to find my best friend. I couldn't live under the Alpha anymore. Even as the pack doctor's daughter."

Her parents I remember fondly, always kind and giving. Which makes sense considering her mother is a doctor and her father is a teacher. I still can't believe she left them. "Does anyone know you left to find me?"

"No. I snuck out in the middle of the night through the trees. I was surprised I made it past the guards" She was always a sneaky one.

My eyes shift from her chocolate orbs to the sky and I know we need to get back to my place and soon. "Shift and follow me. More rogues come out at night for hunting and we don't want to be caught up in that mess." I start to sprint and shift mid-air the sound of crunching leaves behind me gives me the affirmation she is following me.

When we were kids we'd constantly run and play together, our fur brushing up against one another essentially rubbing our scents together and chasing butterflies. My wolf still has that childlike wonder, though I have had to reign it in more often because of the dangers living without a pack brings. However, the she-wolf nudging my shoulder tends to bring that out in me. I can't believe she's back in my life, I can't believe I found Riley she was the one person I have always missed from my pack. My wolf and I are howling with happiness as we frolick throughout the forest.

I felt happy for the first time in a really long time.

I open the door to my apartment that we are now going to be sharing and let her enter. "It isn't much." I whisper, "But it's home." My one bedroom apartment is furnished with second hand furniture that I've refurbished, but the thing that truly matters is the fridge is stocked. No doubt this is better than where she's been staying, but nowhere in comparison to the pack house Riley once lived in.

"It's perfect." I direct her towards the shower so I can start cooking dinner and for once I am able to use more than just one plate. My mind wanders back to my childhood when things were simpler and I'm not complaining, I made my bed.

The sound of boiling water pulls me out of my thoughts informing me that it's time to add the noodles. I stir the browned meat into my sauce and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I've missed you so much Maya."

"You have no idea Riley." I whisper in an effort to conceal my feelings, I've built this wall up around myself and secluded myself from others. But Riley will always hold a special place in my heart. She'd let me stay with her when things were too much for me to handle. She'd support me and listen to me when no one else would. Riley is my best friend, other half and will always be my first priority. "Take a seat and I'll make you a plate hon."

Her dark brown hair shifts when she nods in agreement and her delicate hands move to wipe her tears. "On to happier things, have you found your mate?"

"No ma'am and I'm not looking." I quip. Mate- shortened term for 'soul-mate', it's said that every wolf has one and that the Moon Goddess herself creates a person specifically for you. They're the other half of your soul. Their strengths are your weaknesses, they will love and support you no matter what and the closest thing I've ever come to that was Riley. I'm perfectly fine if I never find my mate, in fact I hope I don't. Having a mate is weakness and she refused to have any more of those. Not to mention I'd lose all freedom and no doubt have to become part of a pack. "What about you?"

She shakes her head, "No but I am definitely looking." Her girlish grin makes her dimples even deeper than normal. Riley has always loved romance and the idea of finding a mate, and for her sake I hope she does. I join her at the table and we waste no time to dig in, it's clear she hasn't eaten in a while. We've always been able to share clothes and even now mine are swallowing her.

I can see her sunken cheek bones and the big bags under her eyes. It's obvious she hasn't been sleeping or eating well. She was never one to fight for her food, but as a rogue you have no choice. "When was the last time you ate Riley?"

She shrugs and feigns an interest in the pasta, "A few days maybe a little more."

"Eat as much as you want. My home is yours now, I'll get you a key made." Within seconds she's crying again. Oh my peaches, don't ask where the nickname came from because not even I know. It just kind of stuck one day. "Also, tomorrow is the first day of school."

She stops mid chew and glances at me, "That law passed?"

"Unfortunately." I sigh and take a bite. There's always a fear that this is a ruse to extinguish the rogues, or for us that we'll be sent back to our pack since we weren't technically kicked out. "But we can't avoid the law. Just stick with me peaches." Riley's never been a fighter, she'd come to my aid and try to diffuse the situations that I tend to cause. But that's when I was younger and much hotter headed, though my wolf didn't help. I hate that my best friend has been struggling for so long and I had no idea.

I won't leave her again.

I don't think I could if I tried.

I'm currently wanting to pull my hair out. Why you ask? My best friend is having a conniption fit with what she should wear to school. Everything looks too big on her and once I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, ankle boots and my 'I can't adult today' black tee shirt with ease, she became even more frantic. "Riles just wear one of my summer dresses. Please. You always looked gorgeous in dresses." Legs for days that one has. And I'm only 80 percent jealous. I rise off of my bed that we shared last night and booty bump her out of the way of my closet. "Here." I hold out a yellow spaghetti strap fit and flare dress that ends at mid-thigh. "Put this on and a pair of shoes. We gotta go." Seeing as school starts in 20 minutes and it is a 15 minute walk there. I snatch my bag on the way to the front door and sling it over my shoulder.

I'm one strapping it.

I love 22 Jump Street. Seconds later Riley's right behind me, her hair is curled because she insisted on making a good first impression, and mine is naturally wavy, so mine falls into natural tendrils. Either way our mane is flying behind us as we jog to school. "Remind me to set the alarm for 10 minutes earlier."

"Or we can pick out our clothes the night before." She jokes.

I giggle and take her hand in mine in a desperate attempt to get her to hurry up. "Okay mom!"

Surprisingly we made it to school in 10 minutes, not 15 but we still need our schedules. And because my best friend isn't registered I'm taking the opportunity to ensure she has the same classes as me. As soon as we step on the sidewalk to go into school all wolf eyes are on us. At first I was unsure if humans would join us at school but it's evident that there isn't one in sight. No humans, but a whiff of the air to the pack wolves lets them know that we are outsiders.

We are rogues.

I throw my arm over Riley because I can feel her fear. No, not from her wolf, my best friend is shaking. She hates attention, and confrontation so it only makes sense that she is hating life right now. Stepping into the school makes everything more realistic, we're either going to get by with some easy hazing or be torn to shreds. My wolf is pacing in her cage as we tread towards the main office, she hates all the eyes on her and the whispers as we pass by.

Let me clear something up. There's very few she-wolf rogues that live, so to see 2 wolves walking around that reek of being a rogue from our longevity in solitude it's a sight to see. And the members of the Twilight Pack are making sure to see us in all our glory. "Maya, Rogue. I need my schedule and my friend Riley needs to register."

The secretary nods in acknowledgement and gets to work. No doubt she's afraid of the 'uncivilized behavior' definition of being a rogue. "Here you go Ms. Maya. If Riley can fill out this form and I will start registering her in classes."

"Preferably in my own."

Her lips separate in hesitation, "It doesn't quite work that way."

I smile politely and nod in understanding, "She's really the only one who can keep me calm though." And that ladies and gentleman is how a rogue keeps her best friend safe. It wasn't a threat, okay maybe it was a small indirect threat but, I can't feed Riles to the wolves.

Literally.

A few minutes later we're stepping out of the office and using the map the nice secretary gave us to dictate our next direction. "Is there a reason you boys are following us?" I question while still looking at the map. My peaches freezes besides me obviously oblivious that we were being followed since the moment we stepped inside the school and I slowly spin on my heels before looking up.

"Alpha orders." Tall, dark and handsome replies. His dark skin makes his teeth even brighter, and though he's trying to be serious his demeanor reeks of a jokester.

"Tell your Alpha we mean no harm, we wouldn't be here unless we had to be." I snatch Riley's wrist in an effort to lead her down the hall.

That is until the skinnier one steps forward. He's got sharp features, everything is defined and though he's skinny, I'm sure he can put up a fight. No doubt he's the brains of the whole operation. "Alpha would like to meet with you two."

"Your Alpha is not mine, I don't have to follow his orders." I turn back around once I see their eyes turning shades of colors. Fluttering from the glowing amber of their wolves to their normal brown. To disrespect a pack member's Alpha is more or less rude.

 _'More on the rude side'_

I block out my wolf and keep walking away towards class when a deep growl halts me in my footsteps. "MINE!"

So, I agreed with you guys that 'Rucas' was too innocent for a werewolf story.

Seeing as I have not explored the Joshaya FF world I decided to make this my first.

I hope you enjoy this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2-First Meeting

"MINE!" I know he is not talking about me. I should have smelt him or something.

It isn't until I feel a strong tug on Riley's arm like someone is trying to pull her away that I realize he's talking about her. But the fact that she's shaking lets me know she's terrified. I shove her behind me in one fluid motion and am face to face with a leadership wolf. Not powerful enough for an Alpha position but my guess is a Beta. I get into a defensive pose and look him directly in the eyes. Bright green and slowly turning darker, I'm keeping him away from what he claims is 'his' and neither him nor his wolf appreciates it. "Back. Off." I warn with a small growl, I will not be intimidated beta or otherwise. Not with the way I grew up.

We no doubt have an audience from a few wolves but they won't dare intervene. Something in their nature tells them to stay out of it. It's disrespectful for other wolves to interfere on a one on one battle. "She is mine!" He growls and is about 2 seconds from trying to tear my head off.

"You're scaring her." I hiss and that brings him back to reality. That's the exact opposite effect you want from your mate. "Back. Off." I warn again before he takes the smallest step backward in history. I spin around to my best friend with a questioning glint in my eye. She's sniffing the air like she's snorting cocaine. Might as well be, the smell of your mate from what I hear is addicting and comforting. "You alright?"

She nods and tucks her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick of hers that I realize she hasn't grown out of. "He's leadership." She says.

"Beta." He says proudly interrupting me, and I don't have to look at him to know he's grinning. I roll my eyes and smile at my peaches. She gives me a reassuring head jolt basically saying she's okay and I can move. It's no secret that your mate won't hurt you, their goal is to make the other happy. Your mate is your world and you will do anything… and I mean _anything_ to ensure they are safe.

My wolf moves me over, she's pissed I interfered in the first place. That I tried to keep mates apart, but I don't hesitate from her wishes and in less than a second Riley's wrapped up in his arms. His nose buried in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. "What's your name princess?"

She exhales shakily and whispers, "Riley daughter of Cory and Topanga previously with the Crescent Moon Pack." We don't have last names. We use our parents and pack name as our title, us wolves are old fashioned that way. It makes no difference at this point that she's a rogue, especially since her mate is a beta. "What's yours?"

"Riley, such a beautiful name for an exquisite creature." I notice her body tremble when her name rolled off his tongue. "Lucas. My name is Lucas." He barely manages to get that out before running his fingers through her hair. His arms holding tightly to what's _his_ and though that sounds degrading in our world it is nothing more than flattering. "You smell so good. So gorgeous." He whispers, and I instantly approve. Her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink and because this is an intimate moment for them you'd think I'd look away.

But I can't. It's so beautiful. Though I don't want a mate and I have accepted that would mean solitude for me-especially since Riley will probably be moving into the pack house soon-I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The bell ringing wakes me from my depressing thoughts. "Riley." I whisper in hopes to not disturb them too much, however it doesn't seem as if Lucas is going to let her go any time soon. I can't say I blame him, I would imagine I'd want to just study my mate and learn every perfect imperfection. "Riles we have to get to class."

My hand reaches out for her but after she's tugged away from me a small growl rumbles in Lucas' chest. "She's mine." His voice husky and deep and very much in lust with my best friend. I take the time to get a good look at him, sandy blonde hair that is short but even now my best friend is running her fingers through it. His eyes are a bright emerald green and his skin holds a natural tan wrapped around a broad array of muscles.

All in all. Beta Lucas of the Twilight Pack is one attractive wolf.

"Yes you possessive son of a gun, she is. But, I had her first." I quip but he doesn't find it too funny. Riley strokes his cheek and leans back slightly.

"She's my best friend so be nice and we do have to get to class." Her voice is not at all demanding but sweet and kind just like her.

"Yes, lets. You're coming with me." Lucas playfully nips at her ear and tosses his arm over her shoulder before walking in the opposite direction.

So all of my effort to get her into my classes is wasted. Those words were hard to force out, I shrug my shoulders avoiding the glares I'm receiving from 'Sharp Features' and 'Tall Dark and Handsome'. Since I don't know their real names that's what I will refer to them as. "I mean no harm, but I have no desire to meet with your Alpha." Their eyes cloud over, obviously using their pack-link to communicate. With each other I'm assuming, but they could also be talking to Alpha Josh. I take the time to go to class, the halls are eerily silent so you can imagine when I open the door to the classroom all eyes are on me.

"Nice of you to join us rogue."

I glance at the teacher with a small smirk, clearly she's going to show favoritism. "I thought I'd grace you with my presence." I take the seat in the very back corner avoiding all sorts of eyes.

 _'Something is different.'_

I avoid my scoff as to not draw further attention and glance out the window to my right. _'Yeah we're in a classroom of pack members and a super sweet teach.'_

I shut her out but the insistent prying she has on my thoughts to get me to let her in is becoming very annoying. Almost as stubborn as I. My nostrils flare as I deeply inhale, my favorite scents invading my body. Freshly mowed grass and pine trees, oh my Goddess that is heavenly.

 _'MATE! MATE!'_

Oh dear Goddess. _'Shush.'_

I close her off again and desperately fight every instinct to look for my mate that smells like a manly version of the first days of spring. If I don't make eye contact it can't be confirmed, my wolf is snarling at me and using every bit of power to hunt him down. "Are you with us, Maya is it?"

"It is and no I'm not." My eyes never once leaving the window.

I don't acknowledge the satisfied growl that's muffled underneath laughter. He knows I'm his mate, he knows and I can practically guarantee that the only reason I'm not wrapped up in his arms is because I'm a rogue. Rogues as previously mentioned are hated by a vast majority of pack population, a few bad run-ins and suddenly we're all terrible. "Then you are more than welcome to leave."

I smirk, just a way to get away from my so-called mate. "Gladly." I lift my bag and trudge out of class making a split decision to go wait in the cafeteria until my next class.

 _'GO BACK TO MATE'_

 _'Honey if he wanted us then he should have come and got us.'_ Not that it would have made a difference. However, I do find myself missing his scent. I'm so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't hear 3 wolves coming up behind me. A hand comes to my wrist and my first instinct is to fight, I'm completely disregarding the tingles that are shooting up my arm and the intoxicating scent invading my senses. With one fluid motion my freed elbow connects to someone's jaw and I do a backflip out of his hold before sprinting down the hallway.

The growl that occurs next sends shivers of satisfaction and utter lust through my body. But his growl also informs me that he's an Alpha, oh shit. "LEAVE US!" I just inadvertently challenged the Alpha. In my defense I just thought they were going to attack, though it makes no difference. I know he's right behind me, and the tackle I receive lets me know how close. I manage to wiggle out of his grasp and fly to my feet.

Holy mother of Goddess. The Alpha is sex on a stick, AKA my mate! Of course he's my mate, because the Moon Goddess knows how much I despise Alpha's and packs so why not try and force me to mate with a male who leads one. His dark shaggy hair is begging me to run my fingers through it, his deep brown eyes boring into me and showing every emotion flickering through him. Curiosity, lust, passion and anger. His naturally tan skin and broad muscles fill out that leather jacket like it was made for him. His nose is slightly crooked, probably from being broken as a child before he got his wolf and somehow it makes him even more luscious. Speaking of luscious, those lips. Sweet and pink and tempting.

So tempting. "You?" I tear my gaze off of his lips and glance at his eyes. "You are my mate?"

My wolf whimpers with his disdain and I internally wince as well. "Feelings mutual." I snap back in a feeble attempt to win back a little pride.

"You're a rogue." He seethes. If only he knew what I truly was.

I scoff and unknowingly clench my fists, "And you're an arrogant Alpha. If we're done with this foreplay I'll be going now." I hesitantly take a step back and drop my fists, hopefully as a sign of peace. I lean down to get my bag when I'm slammed into the lockers.

Son of a rogue.

I growl and squirm against his hold on my wrists as he buries his nose in my hair. "For a disgusting rogue you smell delicious."

And that fuels me even more. Even my wolf is growling at his words, but is fighting me when I need to use her strength. However I win out and use all of my power to push him off of me. The brute force I applied only moves him back a few feet and to stumble. Damn Alphas. Without a second thought and ignoring his eyes that are flickering amber because of his wolf I lunge at him and tackle him on the ground. My left hand clutches his throat, not to choke him but just to hold him there until my fist connects to his face. "If I'm so disgusting and unworthy of your damn presence then just reject me! Alpha asshole!"

I'm shoved off of him and he rolls on top. "You will respect your Alpha!" He growls in an effort to intimidate me but even when he's throwing out insults and growling I can't help but think how smooth and husky his voice is. It does things to my body I've never before felt.

I chuckle manically because what I'm about to say is going to piss him off even more. "As you've said, I'm a rogue, a disgusting rogue that just so happens to smell good to you. You are not my Alpha." My feet somehow manage to get out of the hold and I again kick him off of me. "We can go round and round all day." I sigh, in the end it will pretty much be at a standstill.

A girl walks into the hallway and unknowingly into our battlefield and my focus shifts to her. "Leave." I demand and she does so without trepidation.

A hearty laugh that dances in my ears brings me back to reality that I've been fighting with my mate. Literally fighting, well I have. The Alpha here has simply been detaining me. "Who are you to command my pack?"

"Clearly she listened. Smart girl." I retort and my wolf is slowly losing hope that our mate wants us. In fact it's been made very clear he doesn't. His eyes shamelessly rake over my body, from my blonde hair down to my toes. Not that there's a whole lot to take in, I find myself decently attractive but I'm also 5 foot 1, and that's pushing it.

His burning gaze lasts minutes and I find myself uncomfortably fidgeting. All my wolf wants is for me to throw myself at him, just lunge into his arms and ultimately jump his bones. However I have a strong feeling he wouldn't catch us. "If you're done finding all my flaws. I'll be going now. Would hate to trouble your presence with a disgusting rogue now wouldn't I." I don't miss the emotions that he's trying to hide in his eyes.

Guilt, and regret. Just because I see them doesn't mean I'm going to point it out. I ensure to maintain eye contact with him so he can see that the damage he was-I'm sure hoping to inflict was done.

I lift my bag off the ground and start to walk away. This is the part where I'd like to say he follows me apologizing for being such an ass, and sweeps me off my feet. But sadly this isn't a movie and no such thing happens. It's kind of disheartening isn't it, the one person who was destined to love me no matter what, doesn't give me a chance. I didn't want a mate, I'll be the first to admit that but it still hurts. And after coming to the realization he was an Alpha- which makes me both livid and coil with fear for personal reasons- I still didn't reject him. So now as I'm walking away, the only sound in the halls is my heels clacking and I'm attempting to keep my head high, but epically failing.

 _'Mate?'_ She whines and questions at the same time.

I gulp, afraid of what's going to happen and the emotions that will swirl within me whenever I say, _'It isn't looking good.'_

Not good at all.

And then an unexplainable pain runs through me.

I ended up leaving school, great first impressions that I've made on just about everyone. I couldn't stop the miserable and depressing emotions seeping from my wolf, which inevitably turns me into a blubbering mess. I don't know why she's so sad, she knew I didn't want a mate. I told her that and even though she consistently argued with me, it isn't like I didn't prepare her for it. I just need to nurse my wounds and go back to school with my head held high, because ultimately I want to learn.

Even right now I'm going over every second, no matter how fleeting that I spent with my mate. How his words though they were cruel, left those luscious lips. And his touch, which was anything but gentle still sent sparks up and down my arm and shivers down my spine. Not to mention his scent that had me drooling. However the look of pure hatred in his eyes pulls me out of those brief memories and back to reality.

The reality where I don't want a mate and he doesn't want me. Unfortunately, I'm not going to reject him. He'll have to do that, my wolf has threatened me one too many times.

 _'I won't allow a shift if you reject mate.'_

 _'You forget he's basically rejected us.'_

 _'HE HASN'T SAID THE WORDS!'_

You see my dilemma. If I allow myself to be honest, the idea of rejecting him pains me so much so that even if my wolf doesn't threaten me, I highly doubt I would do it anyways. This whole not having a mate thing is a lot harder than I thought now that I've found him. "Maya?"

I blink several times and watch as Riley saunters inside. "Hey peaches. I'm surprised you aren't moving into the pack house."

The small smile on her lips fades quickly, "I was wanting to talk to you-"

"Go." I whisper with a grin. "It's fine, I one hundred percent understand." My arms snake around her neck and I pull her even closer to me. "Just be safe okay, I can't be there to protect you." Another swift jolt of pain enters my body. I'm going to be alone again, even considering she was only here for one night we picked up right where we left off and now she's leaving. And honestly I do understand that she wants to be with Lucas, the mate pull AKA the 'bond' that they let bloom today would tug on their hearts until they were beside one another, if not in their arms.

"Are you okay?"

No. "Of course I am. I'm so happy you found your mate. You've dreamt of finding him for as long as I can remember." Isn't that the truth? "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

And her smile tells me everything I need to know. "He's so sweet Maya." Like a little school girl all over again, I internally wince when jealousy and envy rush through my veins. "I never thought I'd be in a pack again. I just assumed once I found you, you and I would roam free."

It's noticeable that the longer she thinks about this, the more inclined she'll feel to stay. "You're welcome anytime. And tell Lucas I'll kick his ass if he hurts you. I have no problem doing so."

She nods and tucks some hair behind her ear, "At lunch though I was introduced to the Alpha." My muscles tense and my wolf is all ears at the mention of her mate. "He asked if I knew you. I guess he smelt you from my dress, but do you know him? Did you already cause trouble?"

You have no idea. "What'd you say to him?" I question in a feeble attempt to dodge her nosy side.

"The truth. That we were best friends growing up and I left to reunite with you and I found you yesterday and living here. I couldn't really lie, especially if I want to be a part of his pack. I even think he was about to use his Alpha command."

Sounds about right, Alpha's doing anything and everything to get their way. Never wanting to work for anything and expecting things to be handed to them on a silver platter. Even their title is more often than not handed down, at least 98 percent of the time. If there was one thing I could take away from leadership it would be 'Alpha Commands', your wolf submits to higher power and ranking. You couldn't defy even if you try. "But he left me alone after that, occasionally he'd turn my direction and sniff making my mate extremely uncomfortable but I suspect it wasn't my scent he was searching for." My blue eyes meet her brown ones and it isn't a statement, more of a question. The curiosity shining through her orbs. "Is your mate the Alpha?"

I run my hands through my hair and despite my attempts to stifle it I'm bitterly chuckling. "Funny huh. I never wanted a mate, and I hate Alpha's. And look at where I am."

"But that's so great you found your mate!"

I shake my head and tell her everything from the classroom and the teacher I'd like to attack and the punch I threw at the Alpha to the moment I left. The terrible things he said and how my wolf hasn't stopped whining and crying since. "I wasn't what he expected."

"He thinks you're a rogue." Riley stares at me innocently.

"Yeah because I am a rogue."

I knit my brows together in confusion. "You and I both know you are much more than a rogue. If you just tell him he'll-"

I cut her off and take her hand in mine, "If the only reason he accepts me is because he finds out I'm more than a rogue than I deserve better." It's like he'd be a freaking gold digger.

Truth is, I'm not just a rogue. Though I left 6 years ago, I'm the next Alpha of the Crescent Moon Pack.

Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 A Simple Game of Chase

The next morning I didn't wake up to a smiley Riley, in fact I didn't want to wake up at all. I could sleep the day away, maybe go on a run later and I'd be perfectly content with myself. But if the alarm didn't wake me up than the insistent nagging from my wolf to get up and 'go see mate' would have done the trick. I quit arguing with her around 11 o'clock last night about giving up on our so called mate. She wasn't having it and threatened me as she always did when the idea of rejecting him popped up in my head.

In reality I'm just searching for ways to keep my heart intact before the Alpha and I dive too deep into this shit storm. But what sucks even more is even now while I'm waltzing to school the pull in my chest is starting to weaken. As Alpha's we tend to be more possessive, have stronger bonds to not just each other but other pack members as well, basically everything we feel is multiplied than that of a normal wolf. When you're apart from your mate, there's a tug in your chest that I've never heard about and it works wonders to get you around them. So even though my minutes with my mate were brief the bond already began to grow. As the pull in my chest releases its hold, it only reminds me that my mate who is made specifically for me but doesn't want me is going to be at school.

I could have stayed home, but I'm not a coward. I'm the future Alpha for Goddess sakes-if I choose to ever go back- and I'm not going to let some petty boy sway me otherwise. Even after processing what I said I find myself glancing at my outfit to see if it's okay. Black skinny jeans with ankle boots and my oversized white sleeveless shirt that is life, the words 'Run Now Wine Later' are in black and I so desperately want wine. Stupid law that says you have to be 21, in packs you drink by the time you're 16 just because it takes a ton to get you even remotely tipsy. We blame it on our high temperatures and metabolism. As soon as I enter the school all eyes are on me, literally. Some with pure shock, others with disgust, jealousy, anger, happiness… what's worse is I don't know why. Either way I pretend to ignore it even though my wolf desperately wants me to challenge someone so they know not to mess with me.

As an Alpha wolf we take direct eye contact to mean a challenge for superiority and submission. It has taken me years to perfect the art of caging my wolf considering rogues would stare you down until they felt the need to attack if they were stupid enough to not sense power. So right now she's clawing at her cage and whispering sweet nothings in my brain that are along the lines of, _'let me out of here and I'll show them a piece of-'_ I cut her off there because quite frankly the more I listen to her the angrier I will get. After sticking my bag in my locker I meander to first period, still kind of curious as to why everyone is looking for me.

But all my questions are magically answered when 'Tall, Dark & Handsome' and 'Sharp Features' blocks my path. "Let me guess, Alpha wants to see me?" I say in an almost bored tone, word must have got around about his little mate problem.

"Brains and beauty, this way Luna." Sharp Features gestures with his head and turns on his heels to walk away. No. Sir.

I furrow my brows and shake my head no, "First of all, I'm not your damn Luna. Secondly, he made it very clear how he felt about me yesterday. Third, I'm not a house pet if he wants to come see me for some unknown reason, probably to reject me then tell him to get off his high horse and come to me." Lazy ass. The looks on their faces are a mixture of disbelief, and frustration. Can't say I blame them, I'm making things difficult on them.

"MAYA!" I know that voice.

"PEACHES!" I snake my arms around the brunette who jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my torso, "I know you were only back in my life for one day but I missed waking up to you."

Lucas saunters up behind her looking livelier than yesterday, come to think of it so is Riley. The bags underneath her eyes are gone, though she's still too skinny. "I can believe that. I'd miss waking up to her too." It's actually very common for mates to move in together and share a bed almost instantly, or in this case instantly. I'm just happy to see she isn't marked or claimed yet, Riley's going to make him work for it. And if you are wondering what marking and claiming is, I'll explain it in great detail… later. "Alpha wants to see you Maya." He mumbles, seemingly agitated with his Alpha.

The brunette pressed against his chest is smiling widely, oh no she's turning to the dark side. "I'm sure Riley filled you in on the events that transpired yesterday but I'm a 'disgusting rogue'. I don't want a mate and he sure as hell doesn't want me."

"You're so stubborn."

I cock my head to the side and look at my best friend, "What if Lucas called you disgusting and laughed in your face about being his mate?" That smile faded quickly, and triggered a growl from Lucas basically stating 'he'd never do that'. "Exactly my point. You and your wolf would not be at school today and you'd be crying. The first thing Lucas said was, what's your name beautiful?" They had it easy.

I don't know why I'm so torn about this and why I feel jealous that Lucas all but threw himself at Riley. I didn't want a mate. "Well Alpha Josh gets what he wants."

"Then luckily he doesn't want me."

Alpha Josh wasn't in first period today, and since that is the only class I made it to yesterday I have no idea if he is in any more of my classes. I shudder at the thought knowing good and well I wouldn't be able to concentrate in the slightest if he were there. The pointed glares and whispers from the females didn't go unnoticed and around fourth period I had, had enough. I flip my focus to the she-wolf 2 rows over who immediately stops talking. "Oh please don't stop on my account. In fact I would absolutely love to hear what you were cowardly whispering." I purr, never once letting my gaze flicker away from hers.

She looks like a fish out of water and I can't help the sinister smile that approaches my lips. "IF there is something you'd like to say, say it to my face or I'll break yours." I'd probably do it either way depending on the severity of her comment.

"Maya." I throw my amber eyes to the wolf also known as my teacher. I'm fighting to get control back from my wolf but she's sick of being disrespected. "You know the law should you choose to fight. Go out into the hall and take a breather."

I crane my neck as I battle for dominance on my way out into the hallway. I pace up and down the hallway and I can feel our temper slowly retreating and my control gradually returning. As I continue pacing a pair of hands pulls me into a janitor's closet. What the hell? By the sparks on my skin, butterflies in my stomach, and scent in my nose I know exactly who it is. The hands on my wrist fall to my hips as I'm pulled abruptly into his chest with almost a jolt. "You didn't come to me when I sent my gamma's for you."

His voice is as smooth as honey. Not that I'm overly fond of the fact he's my mate because I'm not but Moon Goddess it shouldn't be allowed for men to look this good. "Because I'm not a pet waiting at your beck and call." I retort. Every ounce of energy is being put into making sure my voice isn't a moan or whisper. With one large pill of courage I remove his hands from my hips and step back.

He furrows his brows and clenches his jaw, "Mine!" He tugs me back into his chest and growls in satisfaction while burying his nose into my neck.

No matter how much I enjoy this I can't do this. He was such a jerk yesterday and you better believe if I'm going to consider even having a mate, let alone him being my mate he will have to work. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

His dark hair swishes as he hurriedly looks into my eyes. "I'm a disgusting rogue. Right?" His grip on my hips tighten as his eyes begin to fill with a ton of emotions. I pull his fingers off of me one by one. "I am not yours. You do not want me and if for whatever reason you've had a change of heart-"

"I just can't get enough of your scent." He snaps.

My reaction? I find the handle and leave. Not that I'd make it far, I knew that as I was leaving. "Where do you think you're going?" Josh asks while pinning me to the lockers.

"As far away from you as possible." He growls and tightens his hold on me as if I'm going to slip out of his hands like a ghost. I wish it were that easy. "You can't just use me because you like the way I smell." I lift my leg and knee him in the stomach. I'm not that much of a jerk to knee him elsewhere. Though the thought is more than satisfactory.

 _'NO we want pups.'_

My wolf. Ever the planner. While he's hunched over and catching his breath I kneel down to look into those chocolate orbs. If I wasn't a future Alpha then he wouldn't be near as affected by my attack, but I'm stronger than a she-wolf, hell I'm probably stronger than his beta. But between Alpha Josh and I, I'm not so sure. Him simply being a male and having more testosterone running through his veins is an advantage. "I may be a werewolf but I'm also a half human. I have feelings." There's a glint in his eye that reeks of mischief and I realize where he's taking this.

A simple game of chase.

Except this isn't simple, it's complicated as hell considering all the circumstances. And this isn't a game, this is real life and it isn't just mine and his life affected but the sake of his pack is on the line. A slow smile approaches his lips, "I love a good game of chase."

I smirk and start walking back to class, "Well then have fun Alpha."

The last thing I hear is a growl before the door blocks out his temper tantrum.

The day passed by excruciatingly slow so by the time lunch came around I welcomed the change in atmosphere where I could talk freely and ultimately see my best friend. We have a total of 3 classes together, and all my teachers are ass hats who are mad that I missed the first day. Currently I'm debating on taking up Riley's offer to sit with her at lunch, she's begging me and I would normally say yes in a heartbeat, but where she sits Lucas sits. Where the beta of the pack sits, ultimately the Alpha does as well. "If you must just ignore him and spend time with me."

I huff and nod my head reluctantly before being dragged into the café. The smell of pizza, and meat invades my senses and all the talking and almost shouting is causing a headache. I've been away from packs for too long. My wolf however is loving this, wolves in general are social creatures that's why packs are like a family and everyone lives if not together then close by. Once she points out the table I get in line to buy my lunch when 3 overly perfumed females stand behind me. "If you she-wolves have a point then make it." I don't even turn around to look them in the eye which is more than disrespectful, but I can feel their searing gaze.

They don't say anything so I casually shrug and thank the kind woman who passes me my chicken salad. Heavy on the chicken. When they start to snicker behind me I'm aware they are using their pack link and that ruffles my wolf's fur, the hair on the back of her neck begins to stand up and all I'm trying to do is reassure her that they don't know I'm a future Alpha. I would already be one had I not left, the day I turned 18. I turn on my heels slowly and stare at the bigger one in the eyes, my wolf sensing that she's the most powerful. I'm staring as if to say 'I know what you are doing and I don't like it'. My wolf and I are challenging her, just one wolf. I just have to make an example out of one.

Everything becomes eerily silent, all the wolves feeling her anxiety flooding the pack link. I continue to hold my stare when the smell of my mate hits my nostrils. Her canines start to descend, she's signaling to me that she's wanting to take this further. I can't help but smirk, "Put your wolf away. Until you can keep up with me, you'll just get hurt."

"Are you afraid?" Her tone is taunting.

She's trying to get a rise out of me. And it is working, "Do you want to know how rogues settle things? We use our fists, we don't hide behind the law. I know what you are trying to do." I take a step forward, inviting her to take the first move. "So do it." I won't be in as much trouble if I act out of self-defense. Her eyes flicker with shock and then fear, sudden realization hits her and not just because of my words. My wolf is starting to come to the forefront, power exuding from me in waves and everyone within a good distance can feel it.

Silence.

Her teeth are still barred but she isn't snarling. My wolf slowly subsides seeing that she isn't a threat anymore. "Have a nice lunch." I smirk before sauntering away.

I slowly look around at the other wolves whose attention we've unknowingly gained. "SHOWS OVER!" I storm back to the lunch line and try to focus on the food. By the time I make it to the table the only spot available is between Riley and you guessed it Alpha Josh. I make brief eye contact with him and my traitorous heart flutters as I take my spot in between them. "Hey peaches."

"That was quite a show." Lucas quips, "Did they not realize they outnumbered you?"

I shrug casually and take a bite of my chicken, "I think they realized that even with all 3 of them they would lose."

Lucas glances at Riley who is leaning against him and she nods in affirmation. "Maya is very skilled. Always has been." I can hear Josh inhaling deeply and the pleasing growl that emits from my mate, he likes the sound of a strong female. Especially one that will lead _his_ pack, _his_ future Alpha female. I do ignore it though. "Do you remember that one time when you were 11 and I told you about the 2 girls bullying me you took on them and their 'boyfriends'?" I wince at the memory.

"Yes and I also remember the punishment." The scars are still there. My whole body is one big scar, not just physical. My mates fist lands on the table and Riley hurriedly changes the subject.

"Well I wasn't going there but you took all 4 of them down with ease. Even at 11 you were so strong." I know what she's doing. She's trying to hint to Josh that I'm strong and worthy of being his mate. Flattering, it really is that my best friend wants to help so much but at the same time I don't want to have to beg for his attention and grovel like that.

Either he wants me or he doesn't. Plain as day. Ugh why am I thinking stuff like that!

He seems to have gained control of his wolf again but is still breathing heavily, "Introductions!" Riley sings and in all honesty I just want to eat in peace. I find out that 'Tall Dark & Handsome' is actually named Zay and since he is winking at anything with 2 legs he's obviously not mated. 'Sharp Features' is actually named Farkle… poor guy and is mated to a gorgeous she-wolf named Isadora Smackle, but for his sake goes by her last name. They share the position of gamma, also known as 3rd in command.

"Interesting." I turn my focus towards Josh who hasn't taken his eyes off of me since introductions started. "What made you put 2 thirds?"

His eyes widen with the realization that I'm speaking to him since I've made it a point to not do so. But curiosity won out. What can I say? "Um uh, Zay is faster and stronger while Farkle is wiser. Together they make a stronger team then individually and no one else could fit the bill of filling the position."

"Huh." I mumble, more to myself than anything. It is exceedingly rare that there are two gammas but in the end it is about pack safety and if he felt it was necessary then way to break the social norm. I do find it hard to believe that no one else fit the bill. The Twilight pack was huge, it covered over several states.

"Peaches." I look at her from my eyelashes, she only whines that way when she wants something. It's crazy how I know her so well and yet I haven't seen her in 6 years. "Can you come hang out with me tonight?"

"I can't, I have to work." I mumble. She seems shocked at the new piece of information, and the gasps from around the table make me aware that everyone else is too. "I have to pay bills somehow."

"Tomorrow?" She questions with a smile.

I shake my head no, again in disappointment. "Unfortunately, rogues are only allowed on pack land from 7 to 6." The hope in her eyes all but dies out, and that breaks my heart. "But you can come hang out with me!"

"NO!" I glare at the man she calls 'mate'. "It isn't safe off pack lands."

I roll my eyes and I think it has just now registered to my mate that I live off of his lands considering he's shaking from anger. "It isn't like I wouldn't protect her." I spat, "I've always protected her and always will."

"That's my job." He growls.

"Get in line." I quip. I'm being completely honest here, I will always protect her but I just like to get him mad it is too easy when someone has a mate.

Riley caresses his cheek and his eyes instantly soften from the death glare he was giving me. "I want to spend time with her. I haven't gotten any in 6 years."

"No." I flip my glare from Lucas to my mate. Right when I'm about to threaten to castrate him for thinking he can even try to keep me away from Riley he continues speaking, "you are allowed on pack lands after hours when given permission by the Alpha. You will come to the pack house tomorrow."

I can't help but feel like this is all a clever ruse for him but one giggling and happy Riley is all it takes to make me forget all about my conniving mate and be happy with my best friend. "Tomorrow is going to be SO much fun! They have their own little movie theater!"

"Yeah." Should be very interesting.

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**

 **Just so you know a person's wolf is like a separate being living inside of a human. They are one, but they have separate thoughts and feelings. Like Maya's wolf wants Josh, Maya is still iffy. They are separate being but when it comes to one's mate, the wolf is slightly stronger in that sense. If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask or comment!**


	4. Chapter 4-Make Mate Happy

**Josh's Point of View.**

A common misconception with 'mates' is that you automatically fall in love. But that is far from it, if you haven't already figured that out. When you meet your mate, your wolf is attached to your mates' wolf, ultimately the werewolf in us starts the attraction. And everything draws you in, their look, voice and smell every bit of it-Stephenie Meyer said it best-is your own personal brand of heroine. And since our wolves are dominating by nature, they tend to take control especially when it involves mates.

So when I saw my mate for the first time, and I mean actually got a really good look at her, I wasn't thinking about the fact that she was a rogue or the fact she elbowed and punched me, I was in _awe_. I was immediately captivated by her eyes, those things are a weapon themselves. She could get whatever she wanted with those arctic blue eyes, not to mention every emotion she feels flashes through them making her all the more desirable. Her long blonde hair that curls slightly at the ends was begging for me to run my hands through it and groom her. Maya was tiny but that's the way I liked it, 5 foot 2 max and I wouldn't have her any other way. Her clothes fit her like a second skin accenting her curves and that perfect ass of hers.

And when I dared to look at those lips my wolf flashed so many images through my mind. What it would feel like to kiss those things and what that would eventually lead to. Perfectly soft and pink, I found my lips aching for hers and as soon as she walked away I realized what a mistake I had made. The Moon Goddess blessed me with a freaking angel and I ruined it before we had even been properly introduced.

The knock on my bedroom door pulled me out of my thoughts, "Alpha."

I glanced at Lucas and sat upright in my bed, "Bring her to my office." Riley had been wanting to talk to me and I her, regarding her best friend and seeing as she was coming over tomorrow I needed as much information as I could get to win over my mate. She basically issued me a challenge, at least that's how I took it.

Chase.

I loved me a good game of chase. I followed her out of my territory and to a little diner that I'm assuming she worked at. Call me creepy but I watched her like a damn hawk, how else am I supposed to keep her safe? But after her little show in the lunch room today, I have no doubt she could handle her own but she won't ever have to… not ever again. So while I was ensuring she was safe, she smiled I saw it through the window. Maya smiled and if that wasn't the most glorious thing in the entire world I don't know what is. I even found myself smiling, it was absolutely contagious and adorable how her nose scrunches up just slightly. Goddess I am so whipped with this girl already.

I made sure she got home safe and I thought I was doing really well at hiding myself. I stayed a good half mile away from her and downwind so she couldn't catch my scent. But whenever we made it to her apartment, which by the way I need to move her into the pack house as soon as possible she opened the door and lingered at the entrance. Her head turned slightly and I got a flash of her breathtaking eyes when she said, "Goodnight Alpha." If I didn't have wolf hearing I wouldn't have been able to catch it. But she knew I was following her and I couldn't help but laugh at my mate, smart girl.

I made it into my office and Lucas tossed me a shirt. I walked inside with my beta behind me and Riley was already sitting down. I don't hug her, I don't shake her hand I bow my head slightly to acknowledge her. No matter the situation to touch another male's mate is an act of war. Sounds ridiculous, but wars have been fought over much less. "Good evening Riley."

"Alpha." She bows her head slightly and shows her neck as a sign of submission and I take my seat. "Permission to speak freely?"

This isn't going to be good, "You may but remember who you are talking to."

A light smirk toys at her lips and the chocolate brown eyes immediately shift to black. "Noted." Lucas places a hand on her shoulders and starts to massage gently as a way to keep her calm. "You hurt my best friend."

"Biggest mistake of my life." I breathe out and maintain eye contact with her. "I intend to fix it."

"You're smarter than you look." She quips and giggles lightly, "Maya has been through a lot in her life and she doesn't need someone hurting her more than she already has been." I rise out of my seat and meander towards the window overlooking the immediate pack grounds. From the way she's speaking it sounds as if Maya left on her own accord which is of great relief to me. When you're kicked out it means you did something unforgivable. So much so that they didn't want to waste cell space or torturers on you.

"I'm assuming my beautiful mate didn't get kicked out."

"No Alpha. She left when she was 12."

I throw my head towards the female and growl, my wolf doesn't like the fact she was in danger for so long and neither do I. Lucas steps in front of her in a defensive pose, protecting what's his. Protecting his most precious possession. "Alpha." He warns and if it wasn't my best friend and beta I would take that as a challenge. But I would do the same for Maya.

I reign back in my wolf and block him out completely no matter how much he wants to know about our mate he can't control himself. "Were things that bad that she had to leave as such a young juvenile?" I question, to be a rogue in general is basically saying 'kill me now', it's suicide. For a 12 year old girl to willingly throw herself into that situation is what I'd consider stupidity.

"You have no idea." She whispers, I don't think she meant for me to hear that because she glances at me with a small and obviously forced grin. "We came from the Crescent Moon Pack." She states and that's when things start adding up. Everything about them is old school, disciplinary practices the way they treat their mates, the way the Alpha leads them. Alpha Kermit, idiotic man. We've gone at one another's throats several a time and if it weren't for being in the presence of the Sepiente Wolves I would have torn him to shreds.

I swallow my anger, but my hands remain in fists as I sit back down. "Why did she leave?"

She bows her head and shakes her head no, "I'm afraid Alpha that is a story she will have to tell you. I know a good portion, however she kept me in the dark for my safety." My heavy breathing fills the silence that envelops the room. My mind consistently thinking the worst, it would have to be terrible for her to leave. "Please understand Alpha she's been through a lot in her life. She wouldn't have left her people had she not had another option." 'Her people' she makes it sound like she was leading them. "She was always a strong wolf, and though she didn't tell me she was leaving I knew she would be safe."

I glance at Lucas who hasn't taken his eyes off of his female. "Why does she not want a mate, and why does she not want a pack?"

A small smile dances across her lips in an attempt to keep her laughter at bay. "With all due respect Alpha, she hates Alpha's." Lucas' laughter dies down to him clearing his throat once I shift my murderous gaze to him. "It's kind of like the Rogues in a sense, yes? A few bad experiences makes them all bad?" I'm about to ask her another question when she unknowingly interrupts me, "As to your first question that is also something you will have to ask her, that is not my story to tell."

"Last question and you may be free. Alpha Kermit, they didn't get along did they?"

She tucks her hair behind her ear and shakes her head no, "I'm afraid I can't tell you the full story. But he's a large part of the reason she left." I slam my fist into the table causing her to jump in her seat. Her mate moves to comfort her and I barely make out, 'It's okay he won't hurt you not while I'm here princess'. Once she calms down her nerves and gives her mate a reassuring head nod she turns back to me. "I can't say why they didn't get along and I beg of you to not use your Alpha Command on me, I'd betray her trust-"

I furrow my brows and raise my hand to stop her, "I wouldn't do that." I only do that when the pack's safety is at risk. But from what I understand Alpha Kermit abused his power more often than not. "That's one of the reasons she hates Alpha's, am I correct?"

"Yes Alpha." I dismiss both of them but right before she makes it to the door she turns around and looks at me, "I really hope you can prove her wrong and change her mind, she deserves happiness. She's never wanted a mate, especially not an Alpha. She's very stubborn."

I smirk and turn my back towards her, "So am I."

They take their leave and I take the time to link the guard I placed on her home, he's our head warrior and volunteered for the opportunity. Humans may think it is babysitting and a completely dishonorable job. But when you're a wolf, you aren't babysitting you're protecting your Luna. The Alpha female of the pack and effectively the pack's mother if you want to get down to it. She's the mother to all the pups and is not just strong and a leader but kind and of great comfort to the pack when needed. _'How is my Luna?'_

 _'Safe Alpha. Her light switched off about 10 minutes ago. No scent of rogues nearby.'_

 _'Very well. Inform me if anything happens. Your second will replace you around 3.'_

Once I make it back to my room I slide my shirt back off and fall onto my bed. I desperately need to sleep seeing as I didn't last night. I was scolded by my wolf all night about how horrible I treated her and that was after 4 hours of silent treatment. I didn't try to block him out I deserved everything that he was saying and I wasn't going to argue.

But after today, I had a new mission. Make mate happy. 3 simple words, which will inevitably be the death of me and be anything but simple. However, after seeing that smile today that's all I want to do. I want to be the reason she lights up a room with her grin and I want to be the reason she's happy. I fall asleep that night thinking about her smile and no matter how much I wish she was beside me I fall into darkness thinking of her breathtaking face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _'Mates coming over today. Mates coming over today.'_

My wolf has been prancing and singing that little tune all morning. If I wasn't so excited myself then I would shut him the hell up. I'm standing outside of the school, resting against one of the pillars and desperately searching for her scent. It's my 2 favorite scents in the world mixed together and I know that it was on purpose, well played Moon Goddess well played. A gust of wind rushes past me and there it is, I grab onto the pillar to ensure that I don't fall before I shake my head clear and follow the scent.

Another breeze blew and I'm stopped in my tracks when I hear a pair of ankle boots on the sidewalk. I shift my eyes towards the clacking and I lose my breath. The sun is beaming down on her frame, her blonde hair is being highlighted by the sun and whenever she looks up off the ground the rays of light are landing in her eyes. It's like she's gazing into my soul. Thank you Goddess for creating someone as beautiful as her. I swallow my nerves and as soon as she walks up to me, she's gone again before I can say anything. "Hey." It doesn't take me long to catch up to her, one of my steps is like 3 of hers. "Can we talk for a second?"

"1. Nice talking to you."

She grins and I get so caught up in it I'm not saying anything and following her around like a lost pup. Focus Josh, Focus! I catch her wrist and pull her into me. The sparks igniting and butterflies swarming catches us both off guard. My fingers begin to caress her arm leaving a trail of warmth as I make my way towards her hands. "You look beautiful today." She drops her head but not in time, I saw her cheeks turn pink. So adorable, "You're still coming over after school right?"

She nods and glances up at me through her lashes, what are you doing to me woman? "For Riley."

 _'Mate's coming over today! Mate's coming over today!'_

My hand that's on the small of her back tightens just slightly to pull her closer and I heard her gasp. I do have an effect on her. YES! "I'll be there too."

Her lips, those luscious pink lips curve upwards slightly. "Cool story. I have one too, once upon a time no one gave a-"

"PEACHES!" When Maya turns to look at Riley I take the opportunity to bury my face into her neck. I rub my face against her neck, then her shoulder to imprint my scent since I can't mark her yet. One whiff of that and males will know she's spoken for, that there's someone interested in her already. And they better back the hell off if they don't want to be torn to shreds. When she doesn't say anything about my invasive presence and I think I can feel her grasp my forearm I take that as a sign to continue and I lightly peck her soft skin.

I reluctantly pull away from my mate and see the lust dancing in her eyes, we lock each other's gaze for a few moments and after blinking several times I step away. "Can't wait for tonight baby girl."

"For Riley." She repeats and storms off. But as soon as she realizes she left Riley behind who is gawking at what just happened she turns back around and snatches her hand. "Peaches I think I need to see a doctor." I know she's saying that because of how she just reacted to my touch so once I get my wolf calm I watch her walk away. I stay behind her, keeping my distance with my beta to the right.

"How can 2 polar opposites be best friends?" Lucas asks.

I shrug casually, "Balance."

They end up in the cafeteria and we stand on the top step leading down into the café to keep an eye on them but giving them their 'girl time'. Riley glances up at Lucas every minute or so and gives him a small smile with a seductive glance. And I can't wait for my mate to do that, she's trying to hide her face from me. I'm a predator and she's my prey.

I will have her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Get in the damn car." I repeat for the fourth time. I really hate repeating myself.

She shakes her head from left to right and crosses her arms defensively. The first time I asked she claimed to have a ride with Lucas and Riley so once I mind linked him and threatened to tear him limb from limb she didn't have a ride. The second time she scoffed and stormed off in the other direction, so I threw her over my shoulder while she pounded her fists against my back. The third time I asked her she flipped me off. "I can walk."

"It's about to rain baby girl. Get in the car." I all but growl now that I'm starting to lose my patience. I would never hurt her, Goddess no! I just am not a patient man, one of my flaws but as an Alpha that tends to be the way things work.

She smirks and slowly saunters towards me, "How about if you ask nicely?" Her tone, sweet and made my wolf hum. His tongue draped out of his mouth and belly up.

"I have." I whisper.

And her finger traces down my chest towards my abs, "Nu-uh. You told me to get in the car." Little minx is distracting me the way she knows best, seduction.

I clear my throat and give her an apologetic smile, "My beautiful mate will you please let me give you a ride to the pack house?"

She takes a few steps backward with a smirk and I realize then that she's planning something, but it seems as if she's headed towards the passenger door. "No." And with that she sprints towards the forest.

I follow her without hesitation and though she's tiny she's a fast little thing. But because I'm taller, I make beside her and give her a flashy grin. "You can't get away from me baby girl."

She makes an immediate right and I have to back track slightly since I was moving so quickly. "GIVE UP ALPHA!"

"NEVER MY MATE!" My wolf is absolutely loving this right now. He wants our furs to meet. "SHIFT!"

"EFF YOU!" I chuckle and will my legs to move faster. Now that she's in arms reach I lift her up in my arms and wrap her legs around my torso. "What the hell are you doing?" She breathes and wraps her hands around my neck as I sprint back towards my car. "Put me down!"

"No. It's about to rain." I am not going to risk her giving me the slip and losing her scent from the rain. Knowing my mate that's probably what she was planning.

"I'll go willingly." She announces, "Just put me down."

She tries to wiggle out of my grasp which only makes me tighten the hold, "No I love having you in my arms. Get used to it baby girl, you will be here for the rest of your life."

She opens those perfect lips of hers and when nothing comes out she rests her head on my shoulder in an attempt to hide her blush. Right when we make it to my car it starts to pour and I take the liberty of strapping her in the car myself and ensuring the child locks are on so she can't escape. I slide into the passenger seat and stare at her, I know I'm being creepy but if you saw her you'd understand. It takes everything inside of me to not give into my wolf and kiss her pretty lips senseless. "What are you staring at?"

"The most beautiful and perfect creature in the entire damn world." And with those words lingering in the sexually charged car I put my gears in drive and speed off towards the pack house. I know I need to apologize for what I said and I will, I'm waiting for the right moment. She will be mine, my mate, my Luna, my lover, and she already is my everything.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies!

Thank you everyone so much for the constant encouraging reviews! I was very iffy as to how this story was going to work with my GMW readers and I wanted to let you know that I feel the love and more importantly that this story has a lot of twists and turns ahead. As of right now there is not a set chapter limit.


	5. Chapter 5-They Do Not Sparkle in the Sun

"Holy balls." I'm staring at this pack house in awe. This is absolutely ridiculous, and I'm the daughter of a damn Alpha! I grew up in a pack house, but it was nowhere near this big. I guess that makes sense though, this is one of the biggest if not the biggest pack in the United States. No matter how hard I tried to stay in the loop for the past 6 years it is incredibly hard to do. I mostly just trained and made plans for… whatever made plans. I pull on the handle of the car to get out but nothing happens, child lock is still on. "Plan on letting me free?" I question and don't look at Josh, I've learned the hard way that he'll get what he wants if I do that.

"For a price." Ugh, here we go. "Kiss me." He whispers and I don't have to look at him to know he's got that adorable 'I'm an ass' smirk.

My wolf is yelling at me to kiss him, she wants me to take him to the backseat and have him claim us. She's a little bit of a hussy. But then I'm like, oh yeah I'm a werewolf, "Or I could shatter your window of your precious Challenger." I arch my brow and smile when I hear the click of the locks. "Smart boy."

"Man." He groans as we climb out of the car.

"Pup."

He growls and is in front of me within a second, "I am not a pup."

"MAYA!" I peek around my ridiculously good looking mate and see Riley running towards us. "What took you so long?"

Josh tosses his arm on my shoulder that I knock off instantly, "My baby girl here decided to play around a little bit and go on a run."

I can't help but roll my eyes, "First of all I'm not your anything-"

"You're my mate." He growls and now I know something is wrong with me, that turned me on. I cross my ankles and smile at my best friend before looking at Alpha Josh.

"I could always reje-"A hand over my mouth stops me before I can even finish the second syllable.

 _'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MATE!'_

I would normally pay very close attention to my wolf but watching my mate get angry and seeing my best friend run towards the pack house has my full and undivided attention. His eyes flicker from the chocolate brown to amber, back and forth in a fight for dominance. No doubt his wolf is wanting to take charge and mark me before I do something stupid. I already know I couldn't reject him, not whenever a hand on my mouth feels like my heaven. It shouldn't feel this good. It is a _hand_ on my _mouth_ for Goddess sakes.

When I notice his claws elongating I realize I have to step in. I've mentioned before that a mate's scent is very calming, but when your mate is angry it is one of the only things that can calm the wolf inside of them down. So I snatch him by the nape of his neck and place his nose in the junction where my shoulder and neck meet, where our scent is the strongest. His hand is pulled off of my mouth and is running through my hair, he's clutching my mane like it's a lifeline. This feels amazing, I never even thought for a moment that a mate pull could be so strong. I just thought it was 2 wolves wanting one another.

I don't move, his breathing is becoming steady but me staying still and in his arms will make it obvious to his wolf that I'm not going anywhere, that I'm in his arms right now and there's no need to come out. If his wolf comes out mine will too and they want one another so bad it will be hard to remain conscious and not take a backseat to her. "Let me make something clear." He drags his lips across my skin and I involuntarily moan. "I will not reject you, you will not reject me." Josh inhales deeply again and tugs me closer to his body, though I don't know how that's possible. The only thing preventing skin on skin contact is our clothes. "I will duct tape your mouth shut, I will reject your rejection, or I will mark you before you can finish your sentence." His teeth scratch against my skin and I bite my lip to prevent any unnecessary noises from escaping. This is the part where I'm supposed to push him off, but I can't. My will power is so weak when it comes to him. "Do you understand what I'm getting at baby girl? You are mine for the rest of our lives."

That snaps me back to reality but just like he knew I would try to protest he places an open mouth kiss on my neck. I gasp suddenly when I feel his tongue run across my skin, goosebumps erupt against my body and my forehead rests against his shoulder. No doubt he's leaving a love bit, or a human calls it a hickey. In our world, when a female doesn't want to get marked-not yet anyways-that's one way of many to show the other males that they're spoken for. "Do you want me to mark you?"

Marking. An intimate moment that should not be done out in the open for everyone to see, when I can barely stand the Alpha. "N-no." Allow me to explain. There are 2 stages to complete the process of 'Mating'. Both very intimate, both very personal. One more so than the other. Marking is where you bite your mate, right where your shoulder and neck meet. Sounds painful, but from what I heard when I was in a pack, the pain only lasts seconds and then it feels like your orgasming.

That should be interesting. There are 2 reasons as to why you do this, the first is show. To show the rest of the werewolves that they are off limits and taken. The second is for the emotional ties, you can feel what the other feels. Sounds crazy, and I wish I could explain it better but obviously it has never happened to me. So yes, you can feel the other's emotions but you can also mind-link with them. It's like the pack-link but your own personal private line. So to say. More often than not the male will mark the female before they complete the second stage.

Ahh, the second stage. Mating. Also known as sex. That's when the females normally mark the male. This act is the physical bond that is strengthened, your scents intertwine and for me that'd mean that I become Luna of the pack. No pressure or anything.

He smirks and brushes his cheek against mine, "As you wish." His teeth scrape against my earlobe, "But do well to remember what I've said. I want you Maya."

"And let me guess." I breathe, "You always get what you want?" I pull away from his shoulder and lean back to look at his face. "I'm not served on a silver platter."

Josh smirks and sends my body into overdrive and his wiggling brows don't help, "No matter how damn tempting that sounds, you're right. You aren't, you're the perfect future Luna of the Twilight Pack. You're going to make me work for it, going to make me chase you." Quick learner, even though I don't even know if I want a mate yet. "That's fine, my wolf loves a chase."

"You can't always get what you want." I whisper, and now I'm just toying with him.

He doesn't seem to mind, it's me issuing a challenge and from his grin he likes that. "You're right, though I can't always get what I want. So let me rephrase what I've said, I don't just want you Maya. I need you. The pack needs you and I need you."

I chuckle and dare to tear my gaze away from his lips and stare into his eyes. "You said that twice."

"I could say it over and over and you still won't understand how much I need you."

Sincerity. Truth, his truth. "So what was the whole 'disgusting' laughing in my face thing about?"

It will be interesting to see what his excuse was. His hands move off of my back and they cup my face in a strong hold, like I'll disappear from his grasp. "I'm so sorry for what I said. Nothing, not even an apology can make up for what I said to you. I have no excuse Maya, none. Not even me being an asshole and letting my anger take hold after you elbowed me. I cannot and will not let that ever happen again." I so desperately wish I didn't believe him. I wish that he didn't say exactly what I wanted to hear. I didn't want an excuse to be honest. I was interested as to what he was going to say but of course he said everything I wanted to hear. "I'm so sorry." He whispers again and with one fluid motion he's kissing my head.

My eyelids flutter closed and enjoy the embrace. I can see our bond strengthening, the fibers are pulling tight and I hate that I don't want to fight it. It's more work than I originally thought.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"WHY DO THEY MAKE US LOOK LIKE HIDEOUS BEASTS?" I shout and throw popcorn at the screen. Damn Underworld. Don't get me wrong I love this series, and for once I'm like 'go Selene even though you're a vampire'. But for real why do they make us look gross? I swear the human world has an infatuation with Vampire's.

THEY DRINK BLOOD! They do NOT sparkle in the sun, let's get that straight right now. "Easy baby girl." I growl at my mate and focus on the movie. I can't even count the amount of times I swatted his hand away, pushed it off my shoulder or off my thigh. Persistent little Alpha he is. "You sound so cute when you growl!"

I throw an icy glare his direction, "It won't be so cute when I'm castrating you."

He chuckles, "Awe there's so many more fun things you could do with-"

I shove popcorn in his mouth effectively shutting him up so he can't say something I'll cut his tongue out for and grab the collar of his shirt, "Let's get something clear. You do not talk to me that way. I'm all for funny innuendos but I'm a freaking lady."

After he finished eating the popcorn he gulped and tucked some hair behind my ear, "You're absolutely perfect."

I remove my hands from his shirt and shift as far away from him as possible. Stupid traitorous heart and skin and body all together. Riley and Lucas have been making out a good portion of the movie and I give it one more day if that before she's marked. They are absolutely head over heels with one another and it is so evident. Farkle and his mate Smackle joined us as well but left about 10 minutes in once she bit her lip. Werewolves are very physical creatures, sexual desire is a hard thing to tame within us and I'm sure if I didn't want to fight this mate bond so much it wouldn't bother me to imagine ripping his clothes off.

Speaking of clothes being taken off, "OKAY SERIOUSLY!" I shout and that pulls Lucas and Riley apart, "Lucas go mark and mate her in y'all's room before you have an audience." I snap and intentionally don't look their direction because Lucas' shirt is off. I can already hear Alpha Josh growling lowly and gripping the arm rest.

"Trust me we were about to." And with that he carried my best friend out of the movie room. I knew he wouldn't do anything in front of us, he cares about her too much. Plus he wouldn't want any one not even me, a female to see Riley in a compromising position. Now we're alone…son of a bitch.

"Looks like we're alone baby girl."

I toss some more popcorn in my mouth and focus on the movie, so much for coming here for Riley. "Seeing as I came here to see my best friend. I should be going now."

I set the popcorn on the floor and he grabs my wrist in an effort to stop me, and congratulations Alpha your effort worked. "Please don't go Maya." His tone was desperate, almost pleading. "Can you at least stay and finish the movie?" Ah, using my love for movies as a way to get what you want. Very clever Alpha. "And if after that you don't want to stay any longer I'll take you home. I swear."

I wish I could say I agreed with reluctance. But no, I just agreed. I sat back down on the ground and focused on Underworld. I hate that I enjoy these movies, they're killing us for goodness sakes. I'm so enthralled in the movie I don't feel it whenever Josh shifts to sit behind me. In fact I didn't even realize it until he started massaging me. It was then I awoke from my vampire filled daze that I was sitting between his legs as he massaged my back. And dear Goddess did it feel good! His hands are effing magic and from the moans I was eliciting from my mouth he knew it. "Maya." He breathes in his husky voice, "I can be so good to you."

Clearly. Damn.

He shifts my hair to the side and presses a feather light kiss against my spine. I gasp. I seem to be doing that a lot today. "Did you know I've waited Maya?" I don't ask what for because he continues before that sentence has fully processed in my mind. "I've never slept with anyone else."

I instantly spin around and look into his eyes, though it is dark I can use my night vision. "You're serious?" I'm sure you're like what's the big deal? He's only 18 well let me just break it down for you. Alphas have a larger sex drive along with a number of other things. It isn't unlikely for the Alpha's to dive into what their pack has to offer. Actually it's more common than anything.

With one fluid motion he lifts me up and now I'm straddling him. "I've waited for my mate, I've waited for you for 18 years Maya." His lips lightly touch my collarbone, "So I can and will wait as long as you need me to." Why does he keep doing stuff right? UGH! "I'm asking for a chance." His teeth graze against my skin again, his tongue occasionally surprising me. He inhales deeply and as soon as his eyes open they're darkened from lust. "I can smell your arousal my beautiful mate."

Shit.

Yeah I can too. Not just mine either, pheromones are seeping out from every pore. It's his words and his lips, like what the hell else am I supposed to feel if not turned on? Josh inhales again and smirks, "I can tell you've waited on me as well Maya." The way he says my name, I have got to pull myself out of this. Yes I've waited, and the only reason he knows I've waited is because I don't have another male's scent on me. In fact I've never let a male touch me the way he has and is doing.

However I'm not a virgin because I was holding out for my mate, even though that is a terrible thing to say. But I can't lie, last week I didn't want a mate. Wait, so does that mean I do now? Anyways I'm getting off track I am still a virgin so I wouldn't get distracted. I'm a strong, independent female I don't need a male. Though Josh would definitely be first choice if he wasn't an Alpha. "Josh." I whisper in an effort to get him to stop kissing my neck and he does.

His gaze flickers to me from his eyelashes while his chest begins to vibrate from the hum of his wolf, "My name sounds so beautiful coming out of those perfect lips."

I didn't even realize I've never said his name out loud. I've always called him Alpha. Whoops. "Look I uh- I'm sorry I just have some stuff going on and I don't want an Alpha mate."

I move to get out of his grasp but he doesn't allow me to, "Is it because of bad experiences or that you don't want to be a Luna?" He's being surprisingly calm about this.

I could be a Luna, I was born to be a leader no matter how terrible Alpha Kermit is. "The former."

He releases one of my hips and intertwines our fingers together. "Riley informed me that you two were from the Crescent Moon Pack." I simply nod and find myself tightening the hold on our hands. "I can guarantee you one thing Maya, I am nothing like Alpha Kermit. Our pack is ran nothing like that one. You don't have to take my word for it. Seeing is believing after all."

"So what are you saying?"

He smirks and kisses every knuckle on my hand before answering. For a virgin he sure knows how to seduce a girl, "Watch and observe my gorgeous Luna. Watch me and how I interact with my pack. Watch our disciplinary and self-defense training tactics. Learn about my pack. You've proved me wrong about rogues. I want to prove you wrong about Alpha's."

"I'm not moving in the pack house." I muster out before I all but move into his room.

He shakes his head, "I wasn't expecting you to, nor was I asking you to. No matter how much I'd love it." His lips caress the palm of my hand and make their way towards my wrist, I swear I'm about to burst from pleasure. "I Alpha Josh of the Twilight Pack grant Maya formerly with the Crescent Moon Pack, permission to roam freely on my pack lands until I choose to relinquish her rights."

My reaction? Run as far away as I can. We're on the third floor of the house so I don't waste any time to jump from the banister. I tucked and rolled so I wouldn't hurt my legs and make my way towards the door. "MAYA!" My hand is on the door handle, I could just open it. I could just open the door and run. Then why am I not? Why am I standing here? "Where are you going baby girl?" His hand moves and rests on mine, slowly releasing each finger from the cold brassy knob.

Since I don't trust my voice I jolt my head to the left towards the door and he laughs. Wow. Holy cow that is a beautiful smile. "It's pouring down rain outside. I will drive you to your apartment."

 _'Let mate drive us. Let mate drive us. Wants more time with us!'_

Again I agree, mostly because my wolf hates it when her fur is wet. This has nothing to do with Josh… yeah nothing. "So will you have more wolf's watching guard over me tonight?" I ask while being led to the garage.

"Yes." He whispers. Probably shocked that I knew, he thought he was being so slick following me and placing those wolves on patrol. As a rogue your senses are always on high alert.

"Not tonight." He glances at me mysteriously while opening my door. "It's pouring down rain outside."

"And, your safety is more important."

I smirk, "Fine then I will invite them into my living room to stay." A growl rumbles against his chest as his grip on the wheel gets tighter. "Better make sure they're mated." I taunt and look back out the window.

"Fine your guard can stay in the living room."

Never thought he'd agree to that. Wow. He's really trying to make me happy. "And just so you know I'm still on the fence about the whole mate thing."

"I'm very aware." He huffs, "But use the privilege to run on my lands and observe our pack. Even from afar, you'll see differences even in everyday life."

Trust me I will use your lands. My wolf is sick of the same scenery over and over again. We settled here about 5 years ago so not a whole lot of change. The rest of the drive is in a comfortable silence, the only noise is that of the windshield wipers and the pitter patter of the rain hitting the car. Once we got to the border 2 wolves ran alongside his car, poor guys. "They don't mind. They willingly followed us, we're the Alpha and future Luna it's an honor."

He acts as if I didn't know that. I've been in a pack before. But I don't get a chance to reply sarcastically seeing as we're at my apartment building. I pull on the handle and to my surprise it is unlocked and opens. But so is Josh's door. "What are you doing?"

"Going into your living room. That's where your guard would be staying? Right?"

Dang it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6-I Don't Share

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all so much for the overwhelming support I have received on this book. And though I have been told the book 'is stupid' I want everyone to know that I will not quit writing this book. I thoroughly enjoy it since I'm sooo obsessed with werewolf stories right now, and if you don't like reading it I still appreciate the fact you even tried to read it and give it a chance. That means a lot to me!**

 **A Luna is an Alpha female by the way. A luna is the Alpha's mate and runs the pack beside him.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I should have known he'd try to pull a fast one on me. I should have known he'd outwit me when it came to my protection. He gave into my 'letting my guard stay in the living room' ploy to easily. Sly Alpha Josh you are very sly. "Excuse you?"

"Shall we discuss this inside? You're wearing a white shirt after all." I growl and sprint towards my apartment with Josh right behind me. As soon as I stick the key in the lock I'm regretting him bringing me home. This is nothing like the pack house. This is nothing extravagant and I sure as hell don't have my own movie room. "You're tense." He whispers, it's at that moment I realize my shoulders are touching my ear lobes.

"You know it's fine if they volunteer to stand out in the rain that's fine I don't need to have a guard inside. Or a guard period."

Josh reaches around my frame and turns the key for me to unlock my home. Oh Goddess he's going to try and come in anyways. "As you wish Maya." I desperately try to hide the shiver that my name escaping his mouth causes.

"Good night Alpha."

His hand that was on the door knob presses against my stomach so I'm backed up into his chest. "You and only you call me Josh." He leaves a trail of kisses against my skin, "Do not cover those up tomorrow." The pads of his fingers caress two spots on my skin. No doubt there are hickey's there. "You are mine. Sweet dreams mate."

I scurry inside and slam the door shut. I got in way too deep tonight. Way, way, way too deep. He's all over me now, and I didn't try to stop him or push him off. And our mate bond is stronger now, because I'm already feeling the pull in my heart to go to him. _'Told you mate likes us.'_

 _'You know you're very smug for a wolf.'_

I see her tail wagging in the air in a prissy manner, _'We take after our hosts.'_

You little. I manage to lock my door and I strip down to my undergarments before landing on my bed. "What have I done?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror and giving myself a pep talk to not come off too easy. Who cares if I had a sex dream about him last night? Who cares that I have 2 hickeys on my neck and I still smell of him no matter how hard I scrubbed in the shower? He made sure that his scent seeped into my pores so it would at least last for a good portion of the day. I tucked my white razorback tank top into my denim shorts and paired it with my leather jacket. As usual my hair is down, I hardly ever wear it up I love the way it blows in the wind.

"You can do this Maya." I give myself a reassuring head nod before vacating my home. So what if I gave in to the mate bond a little bit? That's what I'm supposed to do. Though mates are your greatest weakness, which is what I've been focusing on they are also your greatest strength. Kind of contradictory but you complement one another and you challenge one another. Maybe me being mated with Josh is a way for me to follow through with my plan? I don't know that sounds silly, the Moon Goddess no matter how sly and smart she is wouldn't assist with my plan that has been 7 years in the making. I've made it half way to school and call it OCD but I haven't taken my eyes off of my ankle boots. The smell of rain permeates the air and I can see the small water droplets resting on the blades of grass along with the sticky morning dew. I always love a good rainstorm, washes the air clean. Almost like Mother Nature is giving the world a clean slate.

Josh just like last time had turned the corner and was waiting on me with a grin on his face. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." I swear it feels like I never came down from the high of last night.

His eyes roam vicariously over my legs and he quickly averts his gaze. "Do you have a hair tie?" I furrow my brows and pull the one off of my wrist. I have to wear it up at work and unfortunately I have to work today. "Come here."

"Why?" I question and for whatever reason inch backward.

However he's behind me before I finish my step. Not fair he used his wolf speed. Jerk. Of course I forget all about that as soon as his fingertips graze the nape of my neck. I purr at the touch and notice he's grooming me. He's pulling my hair up, I don't even want to know how he knows how to tie hair and only focus on why he's doing it. "I want everyone to see my love bites. Every male needs to keep their eyes off of you." Josh inhales deeply and chuckles to himself, "You still smell like me."

"You did that on purpose." I muster out in a surprisingly calm and put together voice despite the fact I'm falling apart in his hold.

"Of course I did." I roll my eyes at his arrogant tone and saunter into school. As soon as I enter the school doors Riley is sprinting towards me. I notice her mark immediately and her scent is different.

"Riley you little minx!"

"Stop." She whispers and tries to hide her face. I can't help but laugh, "Come on 3 days I held out. I did pretty well!"

I chuckle again and cup her face, "I'm happy for you! And I'm going for the record." Her eyes divert to my neck and I huff, forgot about those for a moment. She wiggles her brows as if to say 'let's see how that works out'. "Shut up." I growl and find the 2 men staring at us like we're the last piece of meat on a carcass. "Lucas if you so much as make her shed one tear I will snap your neck. Got it?"

"You can try." He chuckles, "But sure I couldn't hurt my princess it'd tear me apart."

"Trust me I wouldn't just try, I'd succeed." I like Lucas but he doesn't have to know that.

Josh grins at me while Lucas shakes his head, "You have a feisty mate."

"Of course I do." He replies arrogantly, "Someone has to keep my shit in line." Glad to know he already knows his place in the whole mate situation.

Riley cups my face, "Be nice!" I take her hand in mind and meander towards the cafeteria with her in tow when a foot just so happens to get in my way. Unfortunately I was moving too fast to stop myself mid-step and of course I collide onto the tile floor.

I hear Josh growl and before I'm even off the ground he's shouting. "WHO DID THIS!?"

Over protective. "Stop." I announce and find the culprit heels. I follow the stilettos up to a long pair of tanned legs, a tight mini skirt and a crop top. Surprise, surprise fake blonde hair and green eyes with an evil glint dancing amusingly in them.

"Maya think about what you're doing." Riley whispers and that catches the attention of Lucas who immediately puts her behind his back in a protective stance. Good now I won't have to worry about her getting hurt. It's sweet and admirable he's putting her before his Alpha.

I throw my bag to the ground and storm towards her even though she towers me I'm not afraid, most of her height is from those heels. "What do you want rogue?"

"Simply to know why the hell you tripped me?" I see Josh stepping forward and I put my hand up. I have and always will fight my own battles. I know it is in his nature to defend me and I'm sure his wolf is having a hissy fit right now but he complies.

Her eyes move from Josh to me and it seems as if she is slowly figuring out what he is to me. She inhales deeply and then sees the love bites on my neck. "A rogue slut. That's funny, never in a million years would I expect him to fool around with a rogue." Or she didn't figure out we're mates… idiot.

I growl and take a step forward. Chest to chest, signaling a challenge. "Do well to remember that I _am_ a rogue and I will not hesitate to tear your throat out. No remorse and no hesitation. I've killed more wolves by the time I turned 13 then you have in your entire existence. I am not a slut, he is my mate." I growl out and even though I'm incredibly surprised by what I just said I don't show it. "Seeing as there are 3 different male scents on you I'm sure I'm not the only one who would agree that you are being more than hypocritical. Stay out of my way and I won't rip that fake blonde hair out by the root."

Her eyes are flickering from black to amber, I dare her to let her wolf free. She's a leadership daughter, I can feel what little power she's trying to exude. Previous beta or gamma maybe. "Josh is mine." She growls out and slowly ascends her canines in an effort to appear intimidating.

So the whole not fighting on pack lands thing that means nothing to me when a loud crack is heard throughout the hallway. My wolf took charge, and punched her in the nose. I squat down beside the squealing pig and smirk, "I don't share."

"JOSH!" She yells and tries to stop the bleeding. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING!?"

Josh pulls me up by my arm and smirks, "You're perfect." He purrs and pecks my neck, "You Katie refer to me as Alpha I will not tell you again." He snaps before hugging me tightly into his body. My whole frame is tense and my fists are still clenched. Josh knows I want more, rogues don't stop attacking. He continues to try and calm me down by whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "You're mine, I'm yours." That was the only thing that kept running through my mind that he said.

 _'He's our mate. Ours. Move mate, kill her.'_

 _'Calm down.'_

"SHE BROKE THE LAW!"

He growls angrily as do I and turns around to face her, "LEARN SOME DAMN RESPECT BEFORE I LET HER TEACH YOU SOME!"

She shuts her mouth and I think for the first time she actually did something smart since everyone seems surprised by her action. "You provoked it Katie. No law was broken." Josh grabs my bag off the floor and wraps his arm around my waist. I know that isn't how the law works and I know that this isn't over. "Come on beautiful. Let's get out of here." Lucas and Riley follow behind us as we meander towards first period.

My muscles begin to relax and I realize what I've done. Well what my wolf did, she doesn't like someone claiming Josh as his. And surprisingly I didn't either. Either way, I am sure he has to fill out some paperwork for the 'Sepiente Wolves'. "Sorry." I mumble under my breath that word tastes disgusting leaving my mouth.

"Don't be sorry. You were being an Alpha Female also known as a Luna." He mutters and holds me tighter, "She asked for it. Plus that just showed you kind of like me." He quips and kisses my temple. I look at him in shock realizing that is exactly what I did, and Josh just chuckles.

I'm going to regret punching her. I just have a feeling I will.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh, Riley and Lucas along with Zay, Farkle and Smackle hung around the diner during my shift last night. They brought work with them so he wouldn't get behind. I was tense all day and Riley noticed, Josh did too and that's why he was extremely touchy feel, more than I prefer and more than the day before if that was possible. He just knows his touch keeps my wolf calm.

He offered me a ride to school this morning but I turned it down, I enjoy walking. Gives me time to process my thoughts and enjoy the beauty Mother Nature brings. After chastising my wolf a good portion of last night she apologized for punching Katie no matter how much she deserved it. So technically she didn't apologize, she's still justifying her actions but that's as close to an apology as I'll get. "Good morning beautiful." He grins and I smile unknowingly.

"Morning." I whisper against his muscular chest. I grip his shirt and inhale deeply.

I am starting to relax when my wolf goes on high alert. Her fur stands on edge, _'Something's wrong.'_

 _'What?'_

She's pacing around her cage and the nerves are coming off of her in waves. I inhale deeply and though Josh is looking at me curiously he doesn't say anything. He lets me do my thing but as soon as I'm done my muscles tense. There's a lot of power. More than Josh, and myself. More than us combined. "Something's off." I mumble and I wiggle out of his grasp towards the front doors of school.

4 'Sepiente Wolves' stand at the entrance of the school in their signature black and red uniforms. "What are they doing here?" He growls. It's extremely disrespectful for a wolf to come upon an Alpha's land without a warning. No matter if they are more powerful or have more sway, you're asking for a fight if you do so.

"Alpha Josh." A man steps forward and I remember this wolf from the many times he visited my father's pack. William is his name and he is the youngest of them all, only about 275 if my math is correct. "This must be Maya."

Josh growls and pushes me behind him, "You are trespassing William."

"I'm sure you'll let it slide." I should have figured, "I hear you let a rogue go free without punishment once she attacked one of your pack members."

"She was asking for it." He snapped.

"That is not the law and you know it."

"What's my punishment?" I question.

"Maya is my mate there will be no punishment." Josh growls and extends his claws, "You will not touch her." He threatens. The other 3 wolves have a sinister smile on their faces, they enjoy ruffling his fur. They take any opportunity they can to show the power and strength they hold and right now they want to make an example out of Josh.

Williams just laughs and waves him off, "Maya I'm correct in assuming that's you. You should calm your mate down before he gets hurt." I clutch his hand and pull him into my neck. "She may be your mate but she is not part of your pack, she is not marked she is not claimed. However considering the circumstances she has 2 options." This can't be good.

"They aren't hurting you." He whispers.

"Josh shut up. You can't take on all 4 of them. Even if we did it together. They are all much older than us no matter our skill. I knew yesterday I'd have to pay for my actions."

I can feel the fear and anger coming off of him in waves as he hugs me tighter. "You were just defending what's yours."

Even considering the circumstances I'm smiling at him, "Though that is the truth, I'm a rogue. We never get a fair trial." I shift my eyes towards William, "options?"

"You're a very brave she-wolf." He musters a smile but I don't return it. I avert my gaze knowing he'd take it as a challenge if I hold eye contact for too long. "Lashes or wolfsbane." I shudder and feel Josh's grip tighten around me, his claws digging into my skin. Holding tightly to what's his.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER ANYWHERE! IT IS MY PACK! MINE! I SAW NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION THE LAW?!"

"HER MATE AND ALPHA OF THE TWILIGHT PACK!" William gestures his head towards us and considering they're older they are faster and he's wrapped in silver chains before I realize he's not in my arms anymore.

"Let. Him. Go." My wolf is clawing to come free. Josh hisses from the pain but that doesn't prevent him from fighting to get free. He's trying to get to me. I clutch his face in an effort to get him to look at me, "Stop fighting." I whisper, "You're going to hurt yourself. Stop fighting." I kiss his cheek and he's pleading with me to run. I can see it in his eyes, he keeps gesturing towards the woods. "I won't run Josh."

"Baby girl please."

"DO NOT AID A ROGUE!" One of them snaps and punches him across the face. Before I can even think about it I punch the wolf who dare hurt my mate.

William comes up behind me and grips my hair, "You just doubled your punishment. Get that wolf under control Maya. Wolfsbane or lashes?" I gulp and stare at Josh who is still thrashing in their hold to try and protect me. I can smell Riley and Lucas, they're close if not watching. Wolfsbane would be torturous, and it would be a lot longer than lashes. I'd try to claw my skin off which would put me in more pain and possibly put me in a predicament to puncture arteries.

"How many lashes?"

"Considering you are his mate, 5 for each offense."

Oh that's not too bad, "Lashes." I mutter and don't dare look at Josh, I can smell his tears that I know he's not even trying to hide. As an Alpha he doesn't want to look weak in front of the pack, but when it comes to your mate well everyone understands. Though we haven't marked one another I can feel the sadness rolling off of him. Sadness, fear, anguish, disappointment. But not disappointed in me, disappointed in himself for not being able to protect me.

"Interesting choice. If I release you will you behave?"

"If you release Josh."

I bite my lip in an effort to keep the whimper from escaping when he tightens his hold on me. "You are in no position to make demands."

"I'm not making demands. I'm accepting my punishment, I'm not fighting you on it I will come willingly but please William release my mate. He's just- he's trying to protect me, you'd do the same for your mate."

He chuckles bitterly, anyone in the 'Sepiente Wolves' has lost their mate in one way or another. It prevents them from leaving the council due to extenuating circumstances. Such as a pup being born or possibly losing their mate while in charge. "I'll make you a deal. We will release him out of the silver chains and free from punishment for not doing his duty if you take 5 more lashes."

"NO!" Josh growls and starts to struggle again.

I can smell his burning flesh and it's making my wolf frantic. I've completely blocked her out as to not get me in anymore trouble. "Fine 3." William barters and I don't have to look at him to know he's smirking.

"Total of 13."

"MAYA DON'T!" He's not yelling, he's begging. Pleading for me to not take the extra punishment for him.

But I'm the reason we're in this mess to begin with. "Fine I will do it. Josh I swear to Goddess if you react when they release you I will reject you." He calms down immediately and lets his head fall to his chest. The chains fall to the ground and the grip on my hair is released.

"Do I know you from somewhere Maya?"

I glance at William and shake my head no, "I just have one of those faces." When in reality I saw you several times growing up.

"PEACHES!" No, no, no! Riley stop. She runs into my arms and begins to cry. "Maya please don't do this."

"I have to Riley. I have to pay for my actions, I knew the law and I broke it."

I've got my cold mask on, emotionless and hard. "Just be waiting for me like the old days." I whisper, "Do you remember how to heal?"

Her dad, as previously mentioned was the pack doctor and he taught her to heal starting at 6. It's a gift and she has it. "Yes." She was always so gentle. "Everyone will see." She mumbles through her tears.

"It was bound to happen."

"Riley. Come here." Lucas demands and I all but shove her off of me. I give him a knowing look, she'd always try to interfere when I was younger and she can't do that this time. He simply nods in understanding and I glance at Josh who is visibly shaking in an effort to keep his wolf inside of him.

"Come." William announces and I do. Though it has been 6 years, I can do this.

I can.

And I will.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7-Punishment

"You may leave your shirt on. However the leather jacket must be removed." I nod and keep my mouth shut while taking off my jacket. Not really a great time to wear a razorback tank. My previous scars, the long lasting kiss from the previous whips I've received are on display for everyone to see. I don't hunch my shoulders, I don't tuck tail as I probably should.

I hear a deep and threatening growl from behind me and I know it is Josh. Signaling to everyone around that he is more than angry, he's furious and to stay clear. Leadership is here and they all gasp or avert their gaze, along with Riley and the 'victim' with her parents. Katie is looking on with a smug smile but even this situation doesn't prevent me from glaring at her. I hold her gaze, she doesn't have as much power over me as she thinks. I'm almost convinced to join the pack so I can openly fight her and tear her apart. Though it will take me a few days before I will even be able to walk even with my advanced healing, I'll risk opening up the stitches. I'm escorted to the post that they just finished putting in. "I apologize for the delay Maya, we had to dig a hole quickly. Alpha Josh uprooted the last whipping post." I lightly smile at the notion, this is so medieval. I kind of wish I could be thrown in a dungeon for a week with no food. I get on my knees as he puts the silver cuffs on me to keep me attached to the pole. I shut my eyes but I force myself to keep my mouth shut as it sears my skin.

"You all know why we are here today." William announces, "We need to show this rogue she is not above law, and we need to show her where she belongs."

"SHE IS MY MATE! FUTURE LUNA OF THIS PACK! THAT IS WHERE SHE BELONGS!"

"AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR POSITION AS ALPHA IF YOU DO NOT HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"JOSH!" I yell at him and shake my head no. Tears fall freely from his face and I have to immediately look away. It feels like my heart is shattering into a million pieces, and we haven't even started the mating process yet. I can hear Riley crying and Lucas trying to comfort her. Zay and Farkle are standing beside their Alpha in case he decides to do something stupid.

"Do you know why you are being punished?" William questions just like before every punishment.

"Yes."

"You are aware of the law?"

"Yes."

"You chose your punishment as lashes and you will get 5 for each offense plus an additional 3 whippings so your mate Alpha Josh of the Twilight Pack will not receive punishment for his inability to deal out a punishment. You will receive a total of 13 lashes."

"Yes." This feels like déjà vu. My voice is unwavering, I have no regrets for what I've done. I will fight to ensure Katie doesn't get what she wants. My agony.

Everything goes silent until I hear the familiar crack of the leather as it is thrown behind him. I grit my teeth as soon as it connects to my skin but I don't cry out. I can already smell the blood, my blood. Not just from my back but from my lip. I hear Riley balling her eyes out and Josh screaming, this really is déjà vu. Another lash, 2.

I grip onto the chains when the third lash hits my back. 3.

The silver from the cuffs are burning into my hands while I grip as a way of release. 4.

I finally let out a scream. 5.

I rest my head against the wood post. 6.

Josh is shouting, crying, pleading. 7.

The pain becomes unbearable. 8.

I scream. 9.

I fall off of my knees in an effort to collapse to the ground. 10.

I'm brought back to my knees while Josh and I both cry. 11.

I begin to black out. 12.

I don't even feel the next and last one when darkness begins to cloud over me and numbness overtakes my frame. However I smell my mate, so if I die at least I die with a smile on my face. "Stay with me baby girl." He cries.

But I can't.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sterile. Everything smells clean. I can smell my mate, I can smell Riley and her lavender scent. I can smell Lucas and his chocolatey scent. I can also smell my blood. I can hear the heart monitor steadily beating, letting everyone know that I'm alive and just sleeping off the pain. However I can't pry my eyes open, I can't move. I'm unsure if that's just because I am in so much pain and I don't want to or if they gave me a sedative. "I need more herbs." Riley whispers. "Lucas could you go get me some?"

"Why won't you let the pack doctor handle it?" Lucas questions. He doesn't want his female to have to suffer more than she already has. I know my Riley she's probably shed more tears than I would ever allow.

"I use to take care of her whenever we were younger." I felt her hand brush against my hair and make her way down to my cheek. "She always said I had a special touch and she asked me to be waiting on her like old times." I can hear someone crying, though I'm unaware of who it is. "She's okay Alpha." My friend tries to reassure him. "This is the least amount she's received."

"She should never have received any. I should have protected her. I would give up my pack for her, I shouldn't have let her take those lashes. It should have been me." Now I know who it is that's crying. The sound of a male who hates himself for his inability to protect his female. "I can't believe I let her get hurt." I can't feel my wolf right now, no doubt she's buried herself in my mind focusing entirely on healing me. I want her to know I'm not mad at her, she did what any wolf would have done.

"I know Maya, she would do it over and over again. She isn't like other females, never has been. She doesn't sit out of a fight and she stands up for what she believes in." Riley tries to reassure and comfort him with her words. Just as males don't touch other females who are mated, females do the same. However I wouldn't care if Riley touched him. I hear the rushing water indicating she's washing her hands and the smell of latex infuses the air. "Alpha I'm replacing her bandages again. If you need to step out-"

"I'm fine, I need to see this. I need to suffer for what I let happen to her."

That makes my eyes fly open. I'm staring at the tile floor of what I'm assuming is the hospital. "No." I muster out and I realize then how much my throat hurts from the screaming.

"Maya." Josh breaths in relief and begins to stroke my hair. "I'm so s-sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"Josh leave. Don't see." Every word is like fire, I muster out what I need to and cut myself off.

"Out." Riley announces. She's truly coming into her own, she always had a knack for healing and comforting. She'd be a great pack doctor. I have no doubt in my mind. "She doesn't want you to see this Alpha, so with all due respect get out." All pack doctors are the same, they respect the Alpha but the patient comes first. Cory, Riley's dad almost inadvertently challenged my father, the Alpha when he was healing me.

"I'm not leaving her."

I don't know why but I'm crying. I haven't cried in years aside from previous events, his voice sounds so hurt. So _broken._ "P-please Josh. Riley hurts."

I hear shuffling of footsteps and a cool liquid fills my veins instantly. I go numb and lose all feeling from my neck down. A pair of lips presses against my head. "As soon as she's done I will be back. I'm so sorry Maya."

The door shuts and after she gives me a straw offering me water to soothe my aching throat she begins her work, I know the routine. She pulls off the bandages slowly in an effort to prevent the skin from pulling off with it. "It's been 2 days."

"That's a new record." I quip but there is no humor in my voice and if I laugh it will hurt.

"They're still bleeding, seeping through the stitches." She huffs and a cooling sensation rushes past my back. "Frankincense." Healing herb in a liquid oil, "I stitched you up but as usual you thrash in your sleep and they've reopened." I don't know how to respond so I don't. It's more of an effort than I'm willing to put up at the moment. "He never leaves."

"He doesn't need to see me this way."

"He feels like he does."

I shake my head and immediately get chastised. "He doesn't. It was my fault."

She sighs and the sound of gloves being removed inform me she's done with her work. "That isn't how the entire pack sees it." I don't say anything, the pack owes me nothing I don't want sympathy or pity. I'm sure they also are unhappy about Katie bypassing the Alpha and going straight to law. "In fact Katie has quickly become the most despised person for causing our future Luna harm." I huff and move to wipe my eyes when I realize my hands are restrained. "In an effort to keep you from moving. Unfortunately I'm going to leave you restrained Maya."

"I can't be a Luna." I muster out.

"Yes you can and you will. You taking those lashes for the Alpha proves that you want to be. That wasn't your wolf talking." Truth. Not just hers but mine as well. She knows me to well that wolf is cunning. In all honesty I took the lashes for Josh, but William is evil he knew I'd take it and knew me being in pain would hurt the Alpha more than punishing him directly.

"Luna's don't break laws. Luna's don't get whipped." My entire form and frame is not meant to be a Luna. An Alpha has scars, battle scars for defending the pack. I was born for an Alpha position.

I feel her pet my head in an attempt to calm me down. "Luna's defend their mates, and protect the pack. And you did the first one well." We sit in silence and I slowly feel myself going back to sleep as she continues to pet me. "You still get nightmares."

"More often than not."

"Can't say I blame you." And she hasn't even heard half of what I've endured. "I've already called the diner. I told them you were ill and needed 2 weeks off."

I gulp and so desperately want to hold her as a way to show my gratitude. To rest our cheeks together but I can't, I settle for words that won't ever do her kindness and love justice. "Thank you Riley. You always take care of me."

"We take care of one another. We always have." The loud banging on the door interrupts our tranquil moment and the immediate huff from Riley makes me grin. "Your mate is an impatient one. ALMOST DONE ALPHA!"

Lying to an Alpha she's growing up. "I'm going to give you some medication to put you back to sleep Maya. He will make you too emotional and you need to heal both physically and emotionally. You haven't endured that in years and you did it for your mate, I can only imagine your confusion seeing as yesterday you didn't want a mate." I hear the liquid bubbling into the syringe, that drips into the needle that's buried into my hand. "I will say this peaches. You deserve one another, you deserve happiness. Quit fighting the pull."

Again I feel a cool liquid invade my veins, "what about my plans?'

"I don't think you need me to explain what a male will do for his female." I grin and feel my eyelids flutter close. "I'm sure if you simply tell him the story, the full story no half-truths he will be more than happy to oblige to your wants and possibly assist. Goodnight Maya."

I'm slowly falling back asleep and the sound of footsteps does nothing to keep me awake. "Maya? Baby girl?" I can feel his minty breath fanning my face mixed in with the saltiness of tears. "Why is she sleeping? She was just awake!"

"It's her body's way of healing Alpha. She will wake up soon enough."

He begins to cry again and I feel a pair of lips press against my nose. "I'll be here when you wake up. I swear it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I consider myself a nictophilia I enjoy darkness. When you're young you fear it, you don't know what's out there so you fear the unknown. When I became a rogue 6 years ago, I was afraid of the darkness. But I spent 4 years living in a cave, living and eventually thriving in it. You grow, you adapt and I learned to love it. But fading in and out of dimness for Goddess only knows how long is infuriating to say the least. Every time I wake up Josh is here, and most of the time Riley. She does well to keep me sedated, every time I wake up she scolds me for my nightmares that are beyond my control.

"Don't drug me anymore."

Riley huffs and Josh grips my hand that are still in restraints. "I need you to stay asleep."

"It puts me too far in." I muster out, "When I'm not drugged I can wake myself up so I won't thrash. Please don't drug me anymore."

"Do as she says." Josh says in an Alpha command. No room for argument unless your wolf wants to challenge him, and though I'd normally hate that he used his command on my best friend, he's giving me what I want.

"Yes Alpha. I'm still keeping your hands restrained Maya." It's been another day and I keep tearing my stitches, separating my skin again unknowingly in my sleep. I still haven't heard from my wolf I'm assuming that she's either disappointed in herself or still trying to heal me. Was it that bad? It's been so long since I last was in this situation.

There was a long silence of my mate petting me, causing me to hum in content. I now know that it isn't just my wolf who wants him since I haven't heard from her. My eyes flutter open at the notion, "Princess, come to bed."

"I'll be right there. Maya I'll come check on you around 3 o'clock in the morning, if you can stay still for the night your wolf will do the rest I assure you." She treats me as a patient and I can't help but be proud of her. "Good night."

"Night Dr. Riley." I quip and that earns me a giggle. The door shuts again, leaving Josh and I alone for the first time since the movie night. He continues to run his fingers through my hair, occasionally grazing my neck. I'll feel his lips against the skin of my temple every minute or so. He feels guilty, "It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." He mouths against my temple. "I should have known she'd do something like that. Conniving bitch. You took my punishment for me, you punched that man because he punched me, you punched Katie because of me…"

I shush him and laugh to myself, "I'm very aware of my actions at all times. I knew what I was doing. I could have controlled her but quite frankly I didn't want to." It's not the full truth but it comes out effortlessly so it might as well be. It's almost as if I've rehearsed it a million times.

"I won't ever let anything like this happen to you again baby girl." He promises as the pads of his fingers create random shapes against my neck. "You have many scars on your perfect body." If Riley hadn't given me a muscle relaxer my body would have tensed. "I'm aware that the lashes that were already on your back are from your old pack. But there's burn marks on your stomach and lacerations where silver knives went deep." I'm grateful I can't see into his eyes, I'm getting enough agony from his voice. "Rogues don't use silver knives and fire. Who did that to you?" He begs. Though what he said isn't entirely true, I ignore that little bit.

"My father." I mumble and feel his grip on my hand tighten. My voice is cold, emotionless, hard the way it has been my entire life when referencing that male. There's no need for Josh to know who my father is, not yet. I didn't lie.

He sighs and places small kisses all over my head, "I swear Maya I will die before you feel an ounce of pain ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to defend you, I'm so sorry I couldn't defend you against law. I'm just so sorry."

"You have to stop. You weren't there when I was younger, you can't stop law even if you wanted to. I never expected anything like that. You'll make yourself sick."

For 6 years I've picked myself up, I've mended my wounds and healed my broken bones if I ever had to fight. I've done it all alone for so long, I don't expect much from anyone. No hostility, no ill will it's just the way I trained myself to be. "You've never expected it because you haven't had it. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere and I just-I'm here Maya, I'm your male and I will take care of you from now on."

My male. Shivers run down my spine and I fight the urge to shudder. I can't move, I want out of this bed as soon as possible. So for the next hour, Josh pets me and occasionally kisses me while whispering beautiful words into my ear.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

2 days later I'm walking around. I still have to apply a cream to my back twice a day that is made mostly of frankincense to continue to heal my forming scars. I slide on my leather jacket and wince slightly from the pain of stretching. I've been tied down for so long my muscles ache. "You shouldn't wear that." He whispers into my ear while Josh's arms wrap around my waist.

"No one needs to see that."

"Everyone knows what you did for me my Luna." I drop my head and whisper a no.

"They're scars." This jacket has been a literal second skin for me. Before I had the money to buy it I just wore long sleeves all the damn time. And as a werewolf it was incredibly hot. "They aren't beautiful."

"Yes they are." Josh kisses the back of my neck and I happily sigh. "They show how strong you are, how much you've had to endure. Everyone will see how strong their Luna is."

I turn around in his arms and drape mine around his neck. We've seriously bonded the past few days as I drifted in and out of consciousness. His eyes aren't as swollen anymore, and no longer rimmed red, he finally shaved and got rid of that stubble. And he showered, that was a bonus. "I don't need to show people how strong I am. Not anymore." I whisper, they have an idea I'm sure. "I'm not going through that again."

"I won't allow you to." His forehead rests against mine as we stand in silence. "Become a part of my pack." He asks for the hundredth time, "I can't protect you as efficiently if you aren't a part of my pack. Please Maya. I don't even have to announce you as Luna if you prefer."

Boy would that be embarrassing, that would just give females more of a reason to spread rumors. "One day Josh, maybe. I know you want to protect me, but you must understand that works both ways. That's why I took those extra lashes for you. I'm doing this for your protection and I need you to trust me on that."

Confusion.

That's all I can see in his eyes. His brows are knitted together as his thumb glides effortlessly across my cheeks. "Care to explain?"

With the announcement of a new Luna, Alpha's of other packs arrive to celebrate. I am not quite ready to meet my lovely father yet. I won't be until I know I am strong enough to challenge him for his position. This is why I cannot and will not join this pack and be Luna of this pack until I settle my score. I won't drag Josh's pack into this.

I did have all the time in the world to work out any kinks in my plan, but I'm afraid now that I've found my mate all the time in the world will dwindle down to a few weeks before my mate and his wolf can't wait any longer. "Soon. It's complicated."

He drops his head in an effort to hide his disappointment. "It feels like you're rejecting me."

I cup his face and force him to stare into my eyes, "I Maya formerly with the Crescent Moon Pack accept you Alpha Josh of the Twilight pack as my mate." His lips collide with mine in one fluid motion. It isn't soft, it's not sweet. This kiss is passionate, hungry and my first kiss. I let my wolf lead me on how to do it and feel our mouths move together. This feels so good, the sparks against my lips and as soon as I feel his tongue swipe against my bottom lip I instinctually part my lips.

His tongue explores my mouth, every inch I feel him. I involuntarily moan and wrap my legs around his torso. "You taste so sweet Maya." I don't have to kiss anyone else to know that nothing can compare to this. I begin to pull away because apparently we werewolves still need oxygen but after 5 seconds he gazes directly into my eyes and says, "Just a little more." Wow, that made my heart skip a beat. Josh begins to kiss me again and I'm back in my personal heaven. He doesn't touch my back his left arm cups my ass and his right hand is holding the back of my head.

"Alright- HELLO!" Riley rushes back out of the hospital room and I bury my face in the crook of Josh's neck to hide my blush.

I'm never going to live that down.

This is all so surreal. It took a week, one damn week for me to accept him as my mate after years of convincing myself I didn't need one. Oh how the tables have turned. "You've made me the happiest wolf alive Maya, you have no damn idea."

I think I do.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies. The next chapter will be in Josh's Point of View of the recent events if that's okay with you guys!**

 **I can also do a chapter in Riley or Lucas' point of view. You all just tell me which you'd prefer.**

 **Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8-Punishment II Josh's POV

**Stronger Language**

 **Josh's Point of View.**

Helpless wasn't a word that went in the same sentence with the words 'Alpha' or 'Josh'.

But right now I am feeling nothing but _helpless_ as I'm wrapped up in silver chains. Seeing as I'm an Alpha, when I have my eyes set on something nothing is going to try and stop me. Including something that is burning into my flesh and I swear it will hit bone in a few minutes. I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this entire situation from the moment Maya confronted Katie.

Let me make something perfectly clear, I have never and will never touch her with a fifty foot pole. And I think that's what pisses her off the most. She just got back from holiday and it was buzzing all around the pack house how I had found my mate. Seeing as I locked myself in my father's office to do pack work I didn't even acknowledge the rumors. Yes I was in my father's office, in our pack I am the Alpha. In our family though it is a tradition for the new Alpha to challenge the previous, in this case my father and I am still wracking my brain on how the hell am I going to do that… and win.

"Stop fighting." Her touch sends sparks against my cheek which makes me all the more eager to run away with her. "You're going to hurt yourself stop fighting." Her lips make contact with my cheek and I'm more than shocked. That's the first time she's done that. I have to protect her, I have to get her out of here. I can't lose that feeling and I'm terrified for her. I do the only thing I can think of and glance at the woods several times, "I won't run Josh." She all but mouths, I barely hear that.

"Baby girl please." I hear shouting but the fist connecting with my cheek really catches my attention.

It hurt, but nothing I can't handle. I have to focus on Maya, as soon as I see her eyes darken I open my mouth to plead with her to not do anything. But it is too late, she punched him. She punched one of the oldest 'Sepiente Wolves' and if the situation were different I'd smirk at the fact that she made him stumble.

A gust of wind rushes across my face and Maya is calmly being restrained by her hair. Son of a bitch that's mine! SHE'S MINE! I start to thrash again when he speaks up. "You just doubled your punishment. Get that wolf under control Maya. Wolfsbane or lashes?" FUCK NO!

She's thinking incredibly hard and the scratching noise I hear makes me notice that the silver has reached bone. I can't even imagine her in pain and both of those options are terrible. I am going to tear Katie apart, then her father! How dare they defy me?! I know Alpha's aren't above law but she was in the wrong and you better fucking believe there will be hell to pay. "How many lashes?"

"Considering you are his mate, 5 for each offense." She wouldn't be in any pain if she wasn't my mate. We wouldn't be here right now.

 _'Don't you even effing try and push mate away.'_

 _'What do I do? I can't take on these wolves, she's not running. I can't watch her be in pain! I can't.'_

I'm sure my wolf said something but her next word pulled me out of my conversation. "Lashes." She mumbles under her breath and I don't give 2 shits if someone sees me crying. No I'm not crying from my pain, but for her future pain. I'm crying knowing I can't protect my mate, damn it!

Words are being exchanged but I cry silently to myself, I can practically picture her on the post right now. I'm so disappointed in myself, if I can't protect my mate how the hell am I going to successfully protect this pack. Maya will come first, I would give up my pack for her. _'Alpha, what's going on?'_

 _'Leave me the fuck alone.'_

I instantly close the link, obviously I'm a little preoccupied Zay. "I'll make you a deal. We will release him out of the silver chains and free from punishment for not doing his duty if you take 5 more lashes."

"NO!" I shout and start to thrash again. No she can't do this, she can't accept my punishment.

I'm about to say I will take it all, I'll take all 13 lashes but I can't even get my mouth open when William says "fine 3." I know what the fuck he's doing. He's hurting Maya as my punishment. I stare into his eyes and give him a death glare from hell, I'll fucking kill him!

"Total of 13?"

"MAYA DON'T!" My intention was to come out strong in hopes my Alpha command would work on her though I knew it wouldn't. She is my mate and a rouge but it came out as more of a plead and I didn't care at that point.

"Fine I will do it. Josh I swear to Goddess if you react when they release you I will reject you." My wolf and I literally feel like we're dying. All of this and she threatens a rejection, I could die and probably feel better than I am right now. My wolf releases a pain filled howl of sorrow and disgust of himself for not intervening yesterday. If I wasn't trying to get on Maya's good side I would have. I feel the chains fall from my body and my entire form is shaking. My wounds start to heal rapidly now that my wolf was threatening to take control.

 _'Calm the hell down'_ I snap.

 _'They hurt mate, we kill them, we save mate, mate loves us!'_

 _'She'll reject us if we retaliate. She's doing this for us!'_

That shuts him up real quick, but it doesn't last long. _'Kill Katie.'_

 _'With pleasure.'_

Riley and Maya are whispering by the time I recover and get my wolf to stop trying to gain control. I hear, 'everyone will see'. Maya simply shrugs and something along the lines of, 'bound to happen'. My senses still aren't acute from the silver. Ass holes. Lucas calls her over and he's both worried and furious, all the pack members are. They're all fuming with the knowledge their future Luna was about to be punished for a ridiculous crime that wasn't her fault… entirely. I start to shake again and I mentally yell at him to 'Stop', I just want to wrap her up in my arms and kiss her senseless.

Next thing I know, we're headed towards the pack house for her punishment. I could have kicked her off the land for a few days, she would have understood but no I was to effing selfish and now we're here. Goddess please help me get through this. No, please help Maya get through this.

I deserve the pain.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Let me take the punishment." I growl.

William smiles and shakes his head, "she's the offender. Twice now. If we let this slide because of your inability to punish your members we would look weak. I am not particularly fond of uprisings."

"Fuck you." I seethe. This had nothing to do with uprisings and the damn grin on his face tells me he knows it. I glance at the whipping post being put into the ground and clench my fists. I spin towards Zay and Farkle, "That shit comes down as soon as we're done." I glare towards William, "I don't need these medieval tactics to keep my wolves in line."

Maya is being guarded by 3 of the 'Sepiente Wolves' and they won't let me near her. William and I have already thrown a few punches, and it would have gone further if I didn't catch a glimpse of her eyes. She wasn't looking at me, she was completely zoned out as if she had no idea what was about to befall her. "Lucas let me do this." I hear Riley snap and I think that's the first time I've heard her get mad.

"No it's going to put you in pain."

I saunter towards them in an effort to distract myself. Even though my tears were constantly falling out. "I have taken care of her since I started to learn how to heal at age 6. I know her body the best, I know how she heals, I know how to keep her calm and I dare you Lucas… I dare you to try and stop me from healing her like all the other times in her life."

"Stop." I command and they both bow their heads towards me, "Riley what do you mean all the other times in her life?" She's about to answer when a number of gasps catch my attention. I spin around and at first I was confused, is everyone just now realizing how beautiful my mate is? That's when I see them, lines all down her back.

Scars.

On my mate!

Son of a bitch! My hands start to turn into paws and claws while I release a monstrous growl. I feel 3 sets of hands holding me down as I try and will my wolf to calm down. I'm only going to make things worse for her. But how dare someone even think of harming her that way, now I know what the hell Riley was talking about. Why was she whipped so often? "Riley you will take care of her with the pack doctor's assistance."

"Alpha-"

I throw my heated glare towards my beta, daring him to challenge me right now. His wolf, though extremely powerful is no match for mine so he bows his head in respect. "You all know why we are here today." William announces and my death glare flickers towards him, "We need to show this rogue she is not above law, and we need to show her where she belongs."

"SHE IS MY MATE! FUTURE LUNA OF THIS PACK! THAT IS WHERE SHE BELONGS!" I snap how the hell dare he come on my land. Call her a rogue, and say she doesn't belong here. We are her family, I am her family.

"AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR POSITION AS ALPHA IF YOU DO NOT HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

I don't even give a fuck about my Alpha position, my father can have it back and give it to my twin brothers. I just want Maya safe, and unharmed. I'm about to say that when the angelic voice of my mate is shouting at me, "JOSH!" I blink and let a few more tears fall, after telling me with a simple head gesture to stop she looks away.

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

"Yes." Why does this have to happen to her?

"You are aware of the law?"

"Yes." Hasn't she been through enough? With those scars on her back I have no doubt.

"You chose your punishment as lashes and you will get 5 for each offense plus an additional 3 whippings so your mate Alpha Josh of the Twilight Pack will not receive punishment for his inability to deal out a punishment. You will receive a total of 13 lashes."

"Yes."

 _'Dr. Packwood ready the best infirmary you have. Also Beta Lucas' mate will be taking lead you will assist.'_

 _'What will I be dealing with?'_

The crack of the whip makes me cry again. I hear it connect to her skin but she makes no noise, I do though. I'm growling, shouting, whimpering and crying. _'Lashes.'_

I can smell her blood as another crack echoes throughout the field. Zay and Farkle begin to hold me down knowing I'm about to run after her. They each grab an arm, I don't even feel it when I'm tackled to the ground by someone else. I'm yearning to see her, on the fifth lash she cries out and I fight harder to get to her. That sound alone destroyed everything inside of me. That sound will stalk my dreams for the rest of my life. Eric, one of the 'Sepiente Wolves' saunters towards me and grasps my neck to pull me to my feet. All the while my mate is getting punished. "Behave."

"Fuck you." He tightens his hold on my neck and with my elbow I connect it to his arm and he loosens his grip to where I'm touching the ground again. I punch him in face, once. Twice. Three times until I'm pulled off again by Farkle and Zay. I turn my focus back towards Maya and see her torn up back, I shudder and start to beg. As an Alpha it goes against our nature but I don't even care. "William I will take the rest of her punishment, I'll take more. I will take 50 lashes! Please fucking let her go!" He doesn't listen as the whip kisses her back again.

The most agonizing and heart wrenching scream fills everyone's ears. I fall to my knees and punch the ground. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. She falls off her knees and of course there's someone to help her back up. That's fucking it! I start to stalk towards her when chains wrap around me again. "Straighten up pup!"

"What's wrong Eric? Pissed off that your hundreds of years older than me and I just beat the shit out of you?" I know I'm more than likely going to get fined for this at some point, seeing as the offended gets the offender's money in circumstances like this but I don't care.

 _'Last one.'_

I glance around me and notice everyone is crying. Riley is sobbing uncontrollably while Lucas is looking on with a tear stained face. For both his mate and Luna. Zay and Farkle barely are able to look, a few more pack members that emerged from the house are looking upon the situation in horror. That's when I see Katie, we make eye contact and I can see her shake with fear. "You should be." I say in a surprisingly calm voice but I think that terrifies her more. I will personally take her across the pack lines so Maya can handle her, after I have her in my cells for one week… at least.

Before I know what's happening the chains fall to the ground and I spring into action towards my mate. "Stay with me baby girl." And she doesn't. She blacks out with a smile on her lips. I try to pull her into my arms but she is attached to the post. "GET THE FUCKING CUFFS OFF NOW!" One of the law wolves is fumbling with the keys and not wasting another second I take the searing pain of the silver cuffs and rip them off of her hands. She falls face first into my lap and I clutch her head in my hands. "Maya baby I'm so sorry." I cry and kiss her temple over and over.

"Let me-"Riley reaches out for her and I snap at her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Lucas gets in a defensive pose after pushing Riley out of the way, "Alpha I know you're mad as we all are. Riley is trying to help, remember you put her in charge of taking care of your mate. We can't do that if you won't let us get near her." He tries to reason with me though I can see he's more than pissed at my wolf trying to bite her. I bury my nose into her hair and inhale deeply. I try to sort out the burning smell of her skin, the scent of her blood and her actual sweet aroma.

"Alpha." Riley tries again and by the sound of her voice she's pleading.

"Please don't take her away from me." I look at her with tear filled eyes and grasp her even tighter. "Please."

"Alpha I'm sorry but she can bleed out." And somehow that snaps me back into action. I lift her off the ground, I will myself to not look at her back as I sprint with her in my arms towards the pack house. Riley and Lucas are right behind me as soon as I make it inside Dr. Packwood is waiting with a stretcher.

"Lay her face down." He instructs and I do as he says and kiss her temple again.

Riley waltzes inside calm and collected and follows us to her room. "Doctor please start a drip." She says as soon as we enter the room. I am gripping onto Maya's hand until it is taken firmly from my grasp, I start to growl when a hand on my chest stops me. A pair of brown doe eyes stares at me incredulously, "Alpha he has to start a drip for her medication. If you are going to be a problem I will throw you out myself."

"I am not leaving her." I growl.

Lucas steps in front of her and stares me down, "I know you are hurting as we all are but if you so much as growl lowly at her again I will not hesitate to react."

"Watch your tone beta."

"You need to calm the hell down for your mate! How would she feel if she knew you were being an ass to her best friend?!"

And that brings me back to reality. I shake my head clear and sit back down in my chair. "Thank you doctor, she's AB positive in her blood type please get me a few bags and set them in the warmer."

Riley moves so gracefully in here and she's one hundred percent calm, while my wolf and I are howling in pain. I watch as she puts more medication in her IV, I find it weird that she's using an IV normally we're just stabbed with needles. I'm about to ask what she's injecting when she begins to speak, "This is to constrict the blood vessels Alpha, to prevent her from bleeding as much as possible. I've already administered some numbing medication. She can't feel anything from the neck down." Lucas watches her with awe and adoration as she continues to do her work, "I give her an IV because we're going to be here for a few days and she hates constantly being stabbed with needles. One needle, one time and she gets the meds and fluids she needs." I nod my head and stare at her angelic face, her ivory skin that is softer than anything I've felt, and those plump lips that are calling my name.

"Alpha I suggest you step out for this." She doesn't stop what she's doing as she tears the shirt apart and unhooks her bra. Goddess her back, I start to sob again and inch my chair closer to her bed. "Lucas please get restraints from Dr. Packwood."

"Restraints?!" I do everything in my power to swallow my growl.

"Yes Alpha." She replies coolly while carefully cleaning her back by wringing water on her torn skin. "Maya has a bad habit of thrashing in her sleep from nightmares. No doubt she will have some from the events of today." Riley stares at her mate and lifts her brows, "Now Lucas." With a swift head nod he leaves while his mate continues to wring water out on her back.

"She has nightmares?"

She simply nods and reaches for the familiar brown bottle beside her, I'm thanking Goddess she can't feel anything right now. It should be me, I should be the one in pain not her. I know I still have to meet with the 'Sepiente Wolves' but I have no desire and they can wait. Or they can leave and I'll be perfectly fine with that. Riley pours the whole bottle on her back before continuing, "I've mentioned before she's had a terrible past Alpha. It still haunts her." My heart clenches as I stare at my mate, "I stayed with her one night after I found her and I had a few bruises on my stomach the next morning. She didn't know, I didn't tell her." I watch her wipe a tear away discreetly and get back to work with a needle in hand. "I'm sure you have a strong stomach but fair warning." I know she's about to stitch her up and I gesture for her to continue.

"How often was she punished in her old pack?"

Riley stiffens slightly before continuing, "Depends on what you mean by punished?" I furrow my brows in confusion, "In front of the pack?"

I slowly rise from my chair and harden my tear filled eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Take it however you wish Alpha but to answer your question vaguely… every day." I know she's being cryptic for the sake of her best friend's trust but you can't say shit like that. However, considering that my mate is bleeding out in this hospital room I tend to focus on her more. "My dad taught me to heal because of her. He saw how much I wanted to help and knew me being best friends with my rebellious friend that it would come in handy. Even if I chose not to pursue it."

I somehow manage a small smile, I should have known that she would be rebellious. Make sense, she is now. I just thought that was the rogue in her. "I've got them." Riley instructs Lucas on how to attach them to the bed and soon her arms are tied down.

"Is this necessary?"

Riley stares at me with all seriousness and nods her head, "You'll see."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think. Next Chapter is in Riley's POV


	9. Chapter 9-Reality of Consequences

**Riley's Point of View**

Pain is a fickle thing. To me it is watching my best friend go through the tortures of her life, her emotional pain. For Lucas, my pain is his pain which is the main reason why he was fighting me so hard on me taking the lead on her healing. To Maya pain is purely physical, she hardened herself emotionally for personal reasons. So Maya's pain was the 5th kiss of the whip when she finally screamed out. I could practically feel her confusion when William offered her 3 whips to save Josh.

That was the first time she felt emotional pain in… years. Probably longer if I really dove into the world of my sister Maya. She hid it well though, as soon as he mentioned no punishment for Josh she had her mind made up. She couldn't let Josh take the punishment for something she believed she caused. I love Maya almost as much as Lucas-damn mate bond-and once I found her after 6 years I never imagined we would be back here. I wipe my eyes dry and continue stitching her up, "Princess." I glance at my mate before going back to work.

"Yes?"

He sighs and I can feel what he's feeling, as soon as he marked me it was hard to separate his emotions from mine but right now he's overpowering mine. I can feel his emerald eyes burning a whole into my face while sadness washes over me. "Please let the pack doctor take over."

"Please Lucas drop it. I-I'm almost done."

I make a passing glance towards Josh and he hasn't looked away from her face since we entered this room. Aside from me confronting him about getting his attitude together. It was sweet how he didn't want anyone to touch her once he had her in his arms, stupid but sweet. "She'll be okay Alpha." I try to console him when the door opens frantically.

"Farkle, what is it?" Lucas uses his deeper Beta voice and I can't help but roll my eyes as I throw out my tools and start to wash my hands.

He bows his head in respect, "The law wants a word with Alpha."

"Tell them to take their 'word' and shove it up their ass." Josh snaps not once looking away.

Seeing as there is so much testosterone I take the chance to speak up, "Alpha if you'd prefer Lucas and I can go discuss matters with the wolves. I'm sure they'll understand considering the circumstances." I state calmly, I know that anything could set him off at this moment. I hate to say that I'm almost numb to this part of her healing but it's the truth. She may have caused a few fights when we were younger but she didn't deserve the punishments she received. About 99 percent of the time she didn't deserve punishment at all. And even though she wasn't whipped too often her father found other ways of 'disciplining' her as he called it.

Josh grits his teeth together and slowly nods his head, "Hurry. My mate may need you." I bow my head and finish drying my hands, I can tell he wants to say much more but he keeps his lips sealed. I reach out my fingertips for my mate and with a hesitant smile he grips it tightly.

He gestures for Farkle to lead the way, "I've never met with law before."

I gulp and grip his hand tighter. "I have. I can take lead if you'd prefer."

His eyes shine with adoration and love when I look up at him then it switches to confusion. "Why have you met with _them_?" The word 'them' is spat with so much venom I wouldn't have recognized it was from my mate had I not watched it fall out of his soft lips.

"Let's just say, the Alpha at our old pack had a few instances with them." I keep it short and sweet because I don't think Maya would want me to say 'I had my father report on the Alpha-Maya's father-for abuse'. So much good that did! I don't know how he got away with it most of the time and it was infuriating and disgusting. My father, Cory would let Maya stay at our home as much as possible but it isn't easy whenever Alpha Kermit could simply command us to do anything.

The door to Alpha's office opens and I try to appear calm and collected as I step inside the room that is colder from the chilled hearts of the 'Sepiente Wolves'. "We sent for Alpha Josh."

"Yes well, he's attending to his mate at the moment. I'm sure you can all understand the circumstances involving this situation."

Lucas grips my hand tighter as we stand behind the desk, as they eye each other using their link to communicate. "I highly suggest you give Alpha Josh we have to discuss these matters and I don't want anything to get… miscommunicated."

Lucas clears his throat and I wonder to myself how on earth that was sexy. "It will not be 'miscommunicated', but to ease your worries the room is bugged so we can play it back for him on tape." He casually takes a seat and pulls me onto his lap. I lean against his chest as he lovingly rubs my back. "If you would please continue, my mate needs to get back to the Luna."

William smirks and glances at me, his eyes roam over my body that causes me to shiver. "IF you would refrain yourself William from eyeing my mate, I would prefer not to do something I'd regret." He growls and grips me tighter.

"Possessive males." He scoffs and that causes a laugh from the rest of the cold hearted wolves. "Back to business, we will be keeping a close eye on this pack from now on since the Alpha can't punish when necessary."

"Punishment is given when punishment is needed." I snap and sit up straighter on his lap, I've not been in this pack long but everyone is so well behaved and respectful so it is obvious that discipline and rules are enforced. "Just because we do not surrender to medieval tactics does not mean that the Alpha does not enforce punishment. Unlike Alpha Kermit who took any chance he took to abuse his daughter and you did nothing!" I scream the last part and instantly regret my words.

A toothy grin invades William's face and I feel Lucas' entire body tense. "I thought I recognized you." Oh Goddess, he's going to find out about Maya. He's going to break it down and figure out that the woman he whipped is Alpha Kermit's missing daughter. "How is the she-wolf?"

Oh thank goodness, he's dense. "I left that pack 2 years ago." I snap, "We will inform the Alpha of your ever watching eyes." I have got to get my mouth in check.

 _'Princess you need to calm down. I would die for you in an instant but I just found you I'd prefer not to.'_

 _'Yes beta Lucas.'_

His wolf howls, for whatever reason he loves it when I call him that. "Forgive me, I'm a bit shaken up from recent events." I bow my head respectfully and look back up.

"Is there anything else?"

Eric steps forward and smirks, "You may also inform him that there will be fines for his defiance towards me." Basically he provoked him to get money, instead of fighting back. Coward. "Also, Katie along with her parents are under our protection and will have no repercussions for following law." I attempt to contain my wolf who is trying to get out of her cage and I instantly look away from law. Lucas felt my anger and instantly took action.

"Very well." My mate says and gestures towards the door, "Farkle and Zay please escort them off of our land." Neither one of us speak until we see their cars disappear into the woods. It's not an uncomfortable silence but I know he's about to ask me-"Alpha Kermit is Maya's father." That. And he didn't even ask me, he already knows he's just getting confirmation. I nod my head and toy with my fingers, "Maya was abused." Again I agree and feel a few warm tears run down my cheek, "You reported him and they did nothing." Goddess he's too smart for his own damn good.

"Y-yes."

He lifts my chin and softly brushes the tears off my cheek with his thumb. Sparks dance across my skin and I lovingly fall into his embrace. "Is she first born?"

"Yeah."

"So she's future Alpha of the Crescent Moon pack." He smiles widely knowing that the future Luna of our pack isn't only a rogue. "I knew she was powerful, I knew it! We need to go tell-"

"NO!" I yell and stand up from his lap, "Do not tell Alpha! This is not our information to share!"

He furrows his brows and rises from the chair slowly, "Princes he deserves to know."

I run my hands through my hair, Maya would never forgive me. "Lucas there is a lot you don't understand. Yes she's supposed to be future Alpha of the pack, b-but-"

"Tell me." He says calmly too calmly.

"Please don't make me." I cry out.

He tugs me into his chest and kisses the top of my head, "I would never make you princess. Please don't think so lowly of me." That was never my intention, I love this man with every fiber of my being. "I would never do that to you princess, I love you so much. And I will respect the fact you don't want to betray your best friend. But I highly, highly recommend you convince her to tell Josh before he finds out on his own."

"I'm aware, she thinks she's protecting him."

He sighs and places light butterfly kisses against my collarbone. "Protecting him from what?"

"The serious reality and consequences of her actions should she not tread carefully."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

A painful scream bounces off the cool walls of the sterilized hospital room startling everyone awake. I had fallen asleep in Lucas' lap and threw myself out of his arms. Josh was already up and crying trying to wake her up. "MAYA! Baby girl please wake up! You're hurting yourself."

I take one glance at her back and notice she's arching her body uncontrollably. I move to stand beside Josh and cup her face while I begin to sing. Her mother would sing to her to help soothe her. So when her mother passed away she'd come to me. It was our secret because she didn't want to look weak in front of Alpha Kermit but it helped nonetheless. "Forgive me, I wanna go home. And she heard a voice, somewhere deep inside. It said I know you've murdered and, I know you've lied. And I have watched you suffer, all of your life. And now that you're listening I'll, I'll tell you that I, I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become, I will love you for you. I will give you the love the love that you never knew."

"What are you doing?"

I ignore the Alpha and continue noticing she isn't convulsing as much, I gave her a lot of medication to keep her asleep. She won't wake up. "Love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become. I will love you for you. I will give you the love a love that you never knew."

Her pained face slowly dissipates as I continue to hum the melody of the song her mother loved. Now that she quit thrashing I notice her back is bloodied again. "Dang it." I huff and start to wash my hands.

Josh is shaking and crying but there isn't a lot I can do for him. "W-why?"

I freeze at the question, in fact so does my mate. "Why what Alpha?" I put on some gloves and slowly remove the bandages from her torn skin. I don't know how this doesn't give me a queasy stomach.

"Why is she having nightmares? Why would someone hurt her?" He rests his forehead next to her and cries quietly. The sounds of a broken male fill the room and it hurts everyone, I openly cry to myself and Lucas' eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Riley?"

"Yes Alpha?"

"Will you teach me that song?"

I inhale deeply and release a shaky exhale, "Yes Alpha, that's very nice of you. Maya is very lucky. I don't know why she's fighting it." I try to distract his mind away from his female's pain.

 _'I'm just saying this to keep Josh calm baby.'_ I give my mate a small wink and the green face of jealousy goes back to hide.

"Really?"

And it works, "Yes."

The last half of my sentence catches his attention, "does she n-not want me?"

I should have been more careful with my tongue. I curse myself while vehemently shake my head. "That's not what I meant Alpha I apologize. Before she met you she didn't want a mate. If she didn't care for you she would not have taken the lashes for you." His tense shoulders relax and he begins to kiss her sweetly. I swear to the Moon Goddess he's kissed her entire face besides her lips.

I watch them, it's a nice distraction from her mangled back. "I can't imagine my life without her." I'm aware that the Alpha bond is stronger than a bond like Lucas and I, and I couldn't think about my life without Lucas in it the first second I was in his arms. I can only imagine how he's feeling, and he hasn't even marked her yet. Though I think it is silly for Maya to try and fight this, I know why she's doing it and I have a new found respect for Alpha Josh for patiently waiting. Though I'm aware hickeys will be prominent until he does.

"It only gets worse." Lucas whispers while gazing at me. I cautiously clean her back again and when she jolts in pain I realize the numbing medication is wearing off.

"Why is she in pain?"

I remain silent and ignore his growl while I inject more into her IV. "Why can I not feel her wolf?" Josh snaps again and I realize his sadness is turning to anger and quick.

"Alpha I just gave her some more numbing medication where she won't feel any more pain." I see Lucas walking slowly towards me as Josh's eyes begin to flicker to an amber then a black letting everyone know his wolf wants to come out and greet everyone. "Her wolf is healing her. Amber, her wolf is putting all of her energy into healing Maya so she can wake up faster. She will be away for a little while longer."

"Alpha." Lucas almost warns, he's being very cautious as he moves in between me and the terrified male. "Take a look at your mate." Her blonde hair is sprawled behind her as she steadily breathes. Her chest rises and falls with each movement and slowly we see his twitching muscles come to a halt.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widen with the immediate apology. "My anger is misplaced."

I open my mouth, we haven't told him what the wolves said seeing as he didn't ask. We felt it best that we break the news to him when his head was clear. Luckily he doesn't spring into action, he sits back down and tenderly strokes her cheek. "I will be here when you wake up." He whispers.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next day wasn't much better. She keeps thrashing in her sleep and opening up her wounds again, I don't know what to do about it. They look slightly better, they aren't as wide or deep but that doesn't prevent the blood from seeping out should she move. "Dr. Packwood what do you suggest?" I sigh and try to rub the bags out from under my eyes.

"You're doing everything very well Riley." He praises and a light smile graces my face, "Cold press?"

I nod my head, "I placed one on this morning, and unfortunately with our body heat those don't last long. But it did the trick while it lasted. Do you have any herbs?"

He nods his head and gestures for me to follow him, "We have a garden you are more than welcome to take what you prefer."

A loud growl reverberates off the hall walls and I cautiously turn around. My mate pulls me into his embrace immediately, "Why are you alone with my mate?" He growls and grips me tighter.

"Stop it you possessive male." I slap his chest and pull his face into my neck, "Are you too consumed with jealousy that you can't see this is Dr. Packwood?" He stiffens and that gives me my answer, "We are going to get herbs for Maya." I pet his head and when he begins to hum I realize he has calmed down. He just doesn't say anything because he loves affection. Little mutt.

"I will come with you."

"Of course you will."

An abundance of aroma's invade my senses as soon as we step outside. Mother Nature truly is wonderful, I open my eyes and take in the beautiful colors of the garden. Faintest hues of purple to the brightest of yellows and greens. I sigh happily and instantly move for the Calendula. "Interesting choice." Dr. Packwood comments.

"Anti-Inflammatory."

He nods in agreement and says, "but why not achiote? Still an anti-inflammatory."

I smile, I actually know something he doesn't. "Calendula promotes skin regrowth. I also need aloe, and frankincense. Can someone convert these to a cream or an oil?" These herbs are gentle enough to not sting when applied and promotes healing where there is no risk for infection.

"As you wish." He bows his head in respect to his Beta Female and I continue to gather my herbs. Once I'm done I turn on my heels to Dr. Packwood and my mate speaking in hushed tones. They stop talking as soon as they notice I'm paying attention, "I will get this taken care of for you and bring it to the infirmary."

"Thank you doctor."

I stare at my mate curiously and he begins to blush, "You're hiding something from me now spill!" I smack his arm as he tries to talk himself out of the situation. "You will sleep on the couch tonight if you don't speak the truth."

He chuckles and tosses his hands up in surrender. "Princess calm down. We were talking about the possibility of you training to become a healer. Possibly taking over his position when he retires."

I squeal and jump into his arms, hastily wrapping my legs around his waist. "Oh my Goddess you are amazing!"

 _'RILEY!'_

Shoot! "Take me to Alpha Josh… now!" In about a 45 seconds we're in the hospital room and Maya is screaming again.

"HELP HER!"

I climb out of Lucas' arms while they growl at one another and begin to stroke her hair. "Quit talking to my mate that way." Oh no.

Alpha Josh starts to shake, his wolf fighting to take control. "ALPHA! Touch your mate." At the sound of his mate he glances towards her, "pet her hair." He nods in agreement and takes over my initial job. "I will love you for you, not for what you have done or what you will become." I keep singing but notice Josh mouthing the words along with me. "I will give you a love, a love that you never knew. Love, you for you."

Her body comes to a complete halt as she collapses, that's it I am lightning the dosage on her sleeping medication, she and I need to have a small conversation. The once snow white gauze is blood red, it's fresh and it fills the room with a metallic scent. After I finish cleaning her back again, I check her pulse. I'm surprised she hasn't needed any blood but Maya was always full of surprises. "Alpha have you eaten?"

"No." He says while resting his head beside his female. "I won't eat until she does."

I sigh and shake my head, stubborn man. "And what good will that do her? When she wakes up and sees her mate hasn't been taking care of himself?"

Josh doesn't reply back to me but strokes Maya's hair. "I will love you for you."

What's funny is, I think he already does.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think.

Please follow favorite and review.


	10. Chapter 10-Jax

I hear a deep and masculine growl in Josh's office. Along with a ton of things being thrown. Lucas had some important news to tell him and apparently it isn't being handled as well as one could hope. Riley looks terrified and instinctively steps closer to me, and while my mate is growling and tearing up his office I'm laughing. It's weird that an Alpha's growl and destruction is funny to me, is it the mate bond? Is that what this is? Or is it because I am an Alpha? The heavy wooden door of his office is thrown open and Lucas hastily shuts it with bug eyes, "Um he's just having a moment."

I roll my eyes and saunter inside the office, the desk was split in two and on the opposite side of the room where I assumed it would go. Only because the desk chair is torn to shreds, the bookcases have collapsed and quite frankly nothing looks right in here. I could go on and on like the flipped couches and shredded curtains. "Is my Alpha having a temper tantrum?"

At the sound of my voice he flicks his head in my direction and I'm in his arms in about a second. Out of instinct he wraps his arms around my back and I let out a cry of pain. "Shit baby girl I'm so sorry." I push him off slightly and fight back the few tears that are willing themselves to come out. "Maya baby I'm so sorry. I would never-"

"It's okay, I swear." I can move robotically at this point, there are still a few deep gashes and they are incredibly sore but all in all I'm alive and well. I retract my claws that came out on instinct that were digging into my hand and sigh once the pain subsides. "Um temper tantrum. Why are you having one?"

He furrows his brows and pecks my lips, "I was not having a temper tantrum."

I glance around at the room that could once have been classified as a workspace. "You sure?" I quip.

"Yes. I have misunderstandings and fits of rage." I don't really know if that's better, I step closer to him and wrap his arms around my neck, "Lucas told me a piece of unfortunate news."

I can hear the confliction in his voice. "You should tell me, I have a feeling this effects both of us."

He nods his head and presses several light kisses to my temple. "Katie and her family have protection." I don't say anything because that doesn't really surprise me. It is unfortunate but what's done is done. I need to fly under the radar from now on. "It ruins my plan to tear her apart." He growls aggressively. "This isn't over Maya they will pay for what they've done."

I shake my head and as an Alpha he isn't quite used to that gesture, "You and I both need to fly under the radar as much as possible Josh."

I know he's about to ask me why but the knock on the door announces Farkle's presence. "Alpha, Luna-"

"Maya." I correct.

"Luna." Josh demands.

I roll my eyes and realize I need to pick my fights, "Alpha we have the car prepared for her departure." He groans and rests his forehead against mine. So childish, he's been pouting about me leaving since I broke the news to him yesterday. "Also there is an audience downstairs."

"Audience?" I give him a curious look.

A flicker of amusement sparks in his eyes, "Yes Luna the pack has been very curious about you since word was spread about what you did for Alpha." It's not crowds that bother me, I was raised around them it is the amount of attention. "They're waiting in the foyer." Oh Goddess! So I'm going to descend down the staircase with all eyes on me? That's my nightmare. My father always made his appearance a huge ordeal, I knew I'd never do that. I would be an Alpha that someone could trust, just because I was born from a specific male and female does not make me better than the weaker wolves, the omega's.

"Thank you Farkle, 5 minutes."

I glance at Josh and he sighs, "You know a good way to avoid them?" I widen my eyes with the notion of sneaking away. "Just stay here with me." He pecks my nose, "your mate." He kisses my eyelids, "your future lover." I smirk while he kisses my cheeks, "your Alpha." His lips lightly brush against mine and I can't help but giggle against his lips. He tastes so good, there's always a hint of mint on his breath and it is so addicting. Unfortunately it disappears when he starts kissing my neck, or not so unfortunately. "Please."

"Josh-"

He attacks my neck and takes my breath away, he replaces my protests with moans. Sparks run all over my body and my wolf starts to project images in her mind of our mate doing… several sexual things to us. As said before wolves are very physical and visual creatures, so of course they are in charge of our sex drive. I immediately get turned on before I have a chance to push the pictures away, my mate freezes mid kiss and inhales deeply. Apparently I'm noticeably turned on. He groans and connects our lips together, "You smell so good."

I giggle against his lips and begin to pull away, "I should be going."

"No." He growls and tugs me back into his body, I arch my brow at his tone and he instantly shakes his wolf out of control. "Don't leave beautiful, please." We have become very close as humans since we've spent the past 2 days talking while I was conscious. Now as wolves, I don't hardly have to be conscious for the mating pull to work its magic. It's evident how strong our bond has grown. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you beside me."

 _'Stay with mate.'_ My wolf Amber whimpers while sticking her nose through the bars of her cage. Goddess she looks pathetic. What's worse is, it isn't just my wolf I want to stay too.

I glance at the ground and then back into his eyes, "I've been alone for so long. It's just weird." I all but whisper.

He's got the most charming smile on his face, he looks like a pup who just shifted for the first time. "Does that mean you're going to stay?" He's practically bouncing on his heels.

I cock my head to the side and watch my mate flip a lid. "How about I'll stay tomorrow. That way I can grab stuff from home and bring it to school tomorrow." I offer as common ground.

His smile falters, "I can have Farkle or Zay go grab your stuff baby girl." He cups my cheek and shocks dance across my skin. I'm about to find some other reason why I can't stay when he pecks my lips over and over again. He keeps going until I start to laugh, "It's settled. ZAY!" The door opens again and I rest my forehead against Josh's chest. The Moon Goddess blessed me with a mate that is more stubborn than I and just as convincing. Well played.

"Yes Alpha?"

"Go to Maya's apartment and gather up her belongings-"

"WHAT?" I snap and push away, "I didn't mean my belongings I meant a night bag."

Josh rolls his chocolate brown orbs and smirks, "It was worth a shot." I punch him in the arm and instantly regret it when a stinging sensation seers through my back. Josh is at my side instantly and whispers sweet nothings into my ear. He's really good at that, it takes my mind away from everything along with his touch. "I'm so sorry baby girl." I'm aware he still feels guilty I can see it in his eyes, even as an Alpha I like direct eye contact at least for a moment. Eyes are the windows to a wolf's soul. "A night bag Zay, take my sister to pick out her clothes." Zay nods and leaves the room, "Are you okay baby girl?"

I love it when he calls me that, I didn't get any sort of cute nickname growing up. I had nicknames but they were more along the lines of 'waste of space' and 'bitch', my father always had a way with words. "I'm fine. I just-I know it's stupid to say I forget about my back but it's the truth."

Josh chuckles and softly kisses my lips, "Farkle just linked me saying that the pack is still waiting downstairs." I nod and take his hand, "You want to do this?"

"I'm not going to send them away since they've taken the time to gather here." Again, I'm not better than anyone else, if they came to see me then that's what they'll get. Especially since I'll be their Luna one day. "Though I'm not sure what they are looking for."

He opens his office door and holds it open for me, "Lucas have someone clean out the office." I growl at him and glare in his direction. He cocks his head to the side in confusion and once the gears start turning in his head he starts to laugh. "You want me to pick it up?" Yes, it was his temper tantrum. I nod in affirmation and he rubs his eyes. "Fine. I'll take care of it but only for you my Luna." He whispers the last part in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. "I'll just explain to them what happened and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Okay?" Fair enough. We start to walk to the balcony overlooking the foyer when everything becomes silent.

Pups crying and older children talking cease. Gossiping females look upon me with curious eyes, while some of the younger ones that are our age send me murderous glares. The males also look at me with curiosity and pride for their future Luna. "Twilight Pack." All their eyes flicker to my mate who stands tall and proud. He broadens his chest and widens his legs in an authoritative stance. "As you know 5 days ago the Sepiente Wolves paid our pack a visit in regards to activity that occurred 6 days ago. There was a punishment given, no matter how unjustified it was. However, my mate and our future Luna not only tried to defend your Alpha proudly when confronting law, she also took extra lashes for my punishment." Gasps are heard from around the room mostly from the males.

I'm sure they're confused as to why Josh let me do that. As a female, we regard women with their beauty. As males, it is strictly power. So when an Alpha doesn't take a punishment it can go a few ways, and it isn't looking to be in his favor from the looks a few older wolves are giving. "Alpha Josh tried to prevent me from doing so." I interject and get a surprised look from my mate. "However I wasn't going to let my mate get punished for my actions. My punishment was one of my choosing, I am not a hero to your Alpha I'd do the same for you."

Josh grips my hand and takes the lead again. I meet the challenging stares head on, I would rip them apart before anyone could even try to challenge him for his position. Wow, that was a violent thought. I make a quick glance towards my mate and smile, seems as if I'm becoming very protective of him. One by one I take down each male, their wolf submitting to one of higher power. I can see the regret in their challenging stares, it is more than disrespectful for anyone to question an Alpha. "Dismissed." I received several bows of the head and I return the respect. "You shouldn't bow. Hold your head high baby girl."

"I'm no better than anyone else Josh."

He shakes his head in a disapproving manner and kisses me. Slowly, passionately and savoring the moment. Most of our kisses have been a heated 'I need you now' kind of kiss. So to slow things down, was nice. Probably because I'm staying here tonight and I've accepted him as my mate. "I saw you staring down a few wolves." What does he expect me to say to that, "You tend to fight my battles."

"Old habits die hard."

He chuckles and brushes his lips against mine, "From now on let them challenge me. In my pack we settle things with our fists or claws. We fight it out and winner gets the prize." I actually quite enjoy that method, it gets out all the aggression and it's fair.

"Peaches do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

Josh growls lowly, only for me to here and pulls me closer to his body. "Yes. Josh pick me up from Riley's room in 30 minutes. "'Kay bye." I peck his cheek and saunter towards my best friend before he can stop me.

"You'll pay for that later baby girl." He warns while I meander down the hallway. This place is like a never ending maze. We had a pack house, but my father had another house built specifically for him, my mother and me so I didn't have to wander around aimlessly. A creak of a door pulls me out of my memories and I carefully sit down on the bed. "What's up?"

Riley tucks her hair nervously behind her ear, "You should tell Josh… everything."

My smile fades and my lips form a tight line. "I can't do that. He won't fight my battles for me." Riley opens her mouth to protest but I hold my hand up to stop her, "He will. Once he finds out everything my father has done to me he will react. I will be the one to take him down whenever I know I'm ready."

Her dark tresses hide her face, "Would you rather him find out another way? There are many opportunities for him to find out you're here Riley. What if William had recognized you? He knew who I was, he knew it was me who had reported your father about the abuse and your mother's 'mysterious' death." I wince and avert my eyes, "I'm sorry peaches I just- if your father catches wind of you being here he will be here in moments to collect on the agreement."

I cover my eyes, "That agreement was not one that I signed. I am 18 now I don't have to-"

"Your father signed it." She snapped and rose from her seat, "If someone finds out your alive and alerts Alpha Thomas he will rain down hell onto Crescent Moon!" I furiously blink my tears away, "That includes my father and mother!" Alpha Thomas is the Alpha for the Eclipse Pack, the second largest pack in the United States, second to Josh's Twilight. That makes my wolf purr from the power our mate holds. Anyways, Alpha Thomas is just as much of an ass as my father, "You know I'm right and he will find out eventually. Josh's wolf will get sick of vague answers."

"It isn't as simple as saying, 'Oh hey Alpha Josh I'm the future Alpha of the Crescent Moon pack. Meaning that my father, the man who tortured me for years relentlessly and quite possibly killed my mother is Alpha Kermit arranged a marriage for me to wed Alpha Thomas when I was 11'." I toss my hands up and begin to pace the room. My hands furiously shaking as I push my wolf's murderous thoughts aside.

"Well what else are you going to do?"

I gulp and run my hands through my hair, "I uh-"

"Princess what's wrong? I felt a shit ton of anger and sadness on our link." He pulls her into his arms and lightly kisses all over her exposed cheek. "What'd you say to her?"

I growl at him, "Do not go pointing blame. We're rehashing old memories." I snap and storm out of the room quickly remembering where the stair case was. If only my old memories didn't haunt me at every twist and turn, if only my past didn't dictate my future so much. If my father didn't inflict so much pain and suffering upon everyone even me then things would be easier. Josh and I could lead both packs since they're neighboring and I wouldn't have to challenge my father for the Alpha title.

"Baby girl?" I glance behind me and grin at my mate. "You alright? Lucas told me to come find you, apparently you and Riley had a misunderstanding?"

And they say females are dramatic, "No." I correct, "We were rehashing old memories. Things neither one of us wants to think about but they need to be dealt with."

"Speak to me about them." His fingertips play with the ends of my hair before they run through it entirely. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy and relaxed my mate. I will help in any way I can."

His 'help' AKA his reaction to my news is what I'm afraid of. "I will, I'm just not sure when yet." I breathe and rub my eyes, "It's a lot Josh. I come with a lot of baggage." He stares at me directly into my eyes and concern is very evident. "I know this is confusing and I'm so sorry but you'll understand when I speak to you about it.

Josh kisses my forehead and against my skin he says, "You have 1 week Maya." I pull away from his embrace and glance at him, "This is a big deal obviously Maya. And I care deeply about you, as your mate I can't protect you from whatever it is you're obviously afraid of and as an Alpha to this pack I have to be able to protect them. But I can't do either whenever I don't know anything." I open my mouth to protest whenever he stops me, "Let's go to our room and discuss this." I ignore the 'our' statement and let him carry me into the room.

As soon as I'm set on the floor I glare at him, "I didn't want to move into this pack house because of that reason in particular. I didn't want to put the pack in danger."

"Are you in danger?" He questions angrily, "If you are you better damn well tell me now."

"It is complicated." I run my fingers through my hair.

His brown eyes slowly descend into darkness, his fists clench and without hesitation he punches the wall. "I'm sick of the ambiguous answers Maya. Give me something I can work with baby girl, anything." He tugs at his hair and I immediately glance at the floor.

"Okay." I rack my brain on what I can reveal to him, "If someone finds out I'm alive then yes I'll be in danger. If someone finds out I'm here then your pack and I will be in danger." I fidget with my fingers when he doesn't say anything.

"Your father?" I reply with a simple 'yes' and hold his gaze, "Is he leadership?" I don't say anything, I don't want to lie to him. But how hard would it be to find out what leader is missing a daughter in our pack. "Don't lie. It's obvious that the 'someone' you were referring to has connections to find out you are here. Is that why William asked if he knew you from somewhere?" Damn it! He's so freaking smart! I thought my vague explanation would keep him in the dark. "Baby girl I suggest you answer me before I start doing some damn research."

"Josh." I reach out for him and drape my arms across his neck, "1 week. Please." I beg, "I will tell you at some point in this next week. But please, no digging. No research, and most importantly no marking." I point out.

His eyes widen, they're amber now and I know his wolf has taken hold. "Give him full control." I say, "I want to meet him."

"You want to meet my wolf? You can't shift."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "Our furs will meet soon, but I need to explain to him why I'm not going to let you mark me. I'll let my wolf take control as well once I'm done with my explanation." I offer and he instantly agrees.

"Before I let him come out just know that I will wait a week and I will fight my wolf on it as much as possible. But if you don't tell me I will figure it out." I nod my head in agreement as he steps back slightly in case he shifts. A few seconds later his eyelids flutter open revealing amber orbs, luckily he didn't shift into his wolf. His wolf has just taken control of his conscious mind and body. "Maya." He smiles and touches my cheek.

"Hi. What's your name?"

He runs his hands through my hair and smiles. "Jax."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **IMPORTANT: Just a reminder that though the wolf lives inside of a human they have separate minds. Which also means they have their own names and their own thoughts.**

 **Maya's wolf is named Amber.**

 **Josh's wolf is named Jax.**

 **So what Josh did at the end of the chapter was let his wolf take control of his conscious state. If you have any more questions please message me.**


	11. Chapter 11-Such a Charmer

"It's nice to meet you Jax."

He buries his face into the crook of my neck and sniffs. "You're so beautiful Maya." Jax rubs his cheek against mine and places light kisses against my skin. "Can I meet your wolf?"

"Yes you can but can I talk to you before I pull her out?"

He nods and kisses my collarbone. I already have like 3 hickeys, good Goddess. "Of course my mate."

Though wolves can see everything through their human's eyes it is like a whole new experience to them. To him he's smelling me for the first time, to Jax he's touching me and kissing me for the first time. And my wolf is going absolutely crazy, she wants to meet him so bad. "I want to tell you the reason why we're waiting for you to mark me." Jax pulls away from me and looks devastated, "Jax I'm not rejecting you." I grasp his hands and inch closer to him. "I have a lot of information to tell you and Josh and in case you don't want the baggage I come with I don't want you to be stuck with me." I barely make out that last part, my entire stomach churns at the idea of Josh rejecting us.

He growls and steps closer to me, "We will never reject mate. I love mate." He rubs his face all over mine and on the junction of my shoulder and neck while I'm frozen. That's a big word. "Love mate." Oh there it is again except this time it is in a whisper. I guess that makes sense wolves love their mates before they've even met them.

"Do you want me to pull out Amber?" I question in effort to change the subject, he smiles like a giddy child and says 'yes'. "Please refrain from marking me for this week okay?" Though he's obviously upset about it, he agrees. I give him a small kiss on the cheek and step back.

 _'Alright Amber, come out to play. You have control. DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID.'_

 _'When have I ever done something stupid?'_

 _'When you took down a bear… alone."_

And after getting the last word in I surrender control to her. It's like I'm in the backseat and she's driving the car. I can see and hear everything but until she offers me my conscious state back I have no control over what she does. "Jax?"

"Amber?" He asks with a smile. "Such a beautiful name. You're so gorgeous. Even when you take control your eyes are bright blue." Jax is absolutely mesmerized, I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees her fur.

She shyly looks at the ground, I've never seen her act this way before. She's always a confident female whenever we're in wolf form. I guess as a human we are physically weaker, maybe that means for her emotional state as well. "Thank you. It's a family trait." He cups her face and rubs their noses together. "Thank you for waiting to mark us."

"Anything for you. Just stay away from males." Both Amber and I laugh, "I can't wait to see your fur. I bet it's stunning."

Such a charmer. "I'd shift but we're not fully healed."

Amber drops her head and no matter how much I try to convince her to be confident and proud she won't. She's scared and ashamed, "You don't need to be embarrassed. Thank you for protecting us and though you shouldn't have, thanks for punching Eric. But we won't ever let you do that again."

Amber blushes and glances up at him, "Those two actions were not because of me. Maya reacted before I could, though she thinks otherwise." My lips part from the certain revelation, I didn't even know that and I'm sure Josh is eating this up. "Punching Katie was all me."

 _'Give me back control.'_

 _'No.'_

I gape and watch Jax's eyes shift from amber to their normal brown. Josh is back in control but I'm not sure if Amber is aware of that. "So Maya herself did that not the mate pull?"

Oh Goddess. _'Lie Amber, lie your ass off.'_

 _'No! It's the truth, he should know you care about him. And not just assume.'_

 _'He knows!'_

"Yes, our human side is developing strong feelings for Josh." Ugh, she doesn't know she's talking to Josh! "I'm about to give her control back, but please know that we aren't rejecting you. In fact we both are hoping the opposite, but we want you to have a choice whenever we tell you the truth."

He cocks his head to the side and cups our face, "We won't leave you. Ever."

"We truly hope not." And with the finality of her words she gives me back control. Goddess I'm terrified to even look at him.

"Maya?"

I hesitate to look up at my mate, but I do and give him a sheepish smile, "Yes it's me. I know you regained control during the last bit of our conversation you sneaky male."

He clasps my hands in his and walks backwards towards the bed, "My wolf is the happiest he's ever been." Josh whispers while slowly removing my leather jacket. "Do you have blue eyes even when you shift into a wolf?"

I nod my head and let the jacket fall to the floor, "It's weird because they'll turn that golden color when I'm fighting for control. But any other time they're blue."

He begins to unbutton my sleeveless maroon top, his eyes flicker to mine for a few seconds seeking approval and when I don't say anything he takes that as a yes. "Don't worry Maya I won't do anything tonight, I just want to lie with you." His eyes remain locked on mine as my shirt pools on the floor. "I can't believe how lucky I am baby girl." With that his eyes trail down my frame. They linger slightly at my bare chest since I can't wear a bra yet and a small growl rumbles through his chest. His arousal is immediately replaced when he sees the scar running down the center of my stomach. Josh grips my hips and pulls me in between his legs as his lips trail down the scar.

A sharp intake of breath earns me a satisfied growl, "How'd you get this one?" He questions breathlessly.

I shudder at the memory and fight back the tears, those seem to be reappearing more often than not. "I um, I had just shifted and fell asleep in the woods. I didn't have his dinner ready on time."

He growls and grips me even tighter, "I'll kill him Maya. As soon as I find out who it is, I will rip his throat out and enjoy every second of it." I'm unsure if I should say 'thanks but I have it covered' or just say 'thanks' or ignore it.

Lucky for me he continues to kiss at different areas on my torso. "W-what are you doing?"

"Kissing your scars to make them feel better." 20 minutes later, he's done. 20 minutes of pure ecstasy good Goddess. I knew I had a lot of scars but it wasn't until I glanced down that I realized what it was that he was doing. He eyes my body with a satisfied smile, "I got tired of seeing scars." He sighs filled with content and joy. "So I covered them with love bites."

It's true, my entire torso is coated with hickeys. "My body is so focused on my back, these aren't going to go away for days." He frowns and cocks his head to the side like a confused pup, he's too cute for his own good. "Don't take that the wrong way." Possessive male. This is just another way for him to stake his claim.

"I will leave as many hickeys on your body as I want." He snaps and saunters towards his bathroom, "Once your back is healed, we'll just start from scratch." Not that I mind that in the slightest, that was the most intimate moment I've ever had. "Speaking of your back." He holds up a container of cream that Riley's been using on my back. "It's time to lather you up gorgeous." I lie on my stomach and grip the sheets, the medicine has a numbing solution but the initial touch will hurt. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

And he was. He worked around the scars first and waited for the numbing to take effect so I wouldn't feel anything. Big bad Alpha Josh is the sweetest man I've ever met and he's an Alpha. Arrogant? Yes. Stubborn? Yes. But this right here cancels all of that out. His touch, his scent enveloping me since I was in his bed and the pure bliss I was feeling made it more than easy to fall asleep.

So I did.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The bright sun rays peeking in through the curtains awakens me and effectively burns my retinas at the same time. I'm still lying on my stomach, I'm still not wearing a shirt and my arm is draped across a hard surface, oh that hard surface is abs… yummy. I look up and see a very handsome Alpha. It is a good morning, I quip to myself and stifle my snicker. His plump lips are slightly parted as he steadily inhales and exhales, I'm so close and notice the freckles running across his nose. They're so faint, I'm surprised I could even see them. His long, dark lashes rest against his prominent cheekbones. I raise my arm and run the pads of my fingers against his jawline.

I don't really know what I'm doing, but it feels right. I slowly retreat my finger lower and rest it against his muscular chest. I draw small, random patterns across his chest and lament. I love the way it feels when we touch, and I love waking up to him. I stop tracing patterns on his skin when I realize I didn't have a nightmare. "I didn't ask you to stop." Oh, his morning voice. And I didn't think he could get more attractive. "Good morning baby girl."

I hum in happiness and inch as close as I can as to not move onto my back, "Good morning Alpha Josh." His growl of approval is all I need to know.

He likes it.

Males love it when their female acknowledges their power. When I used to call him 'Alpha' it was in a sarcastic degrading way that's why he hated it so much. "We have school." I mumble with a huff.

"No we don't. We can just lay here all day, I don't ever want to leave here." And then I think of how great it will be whenever I can move freely. When he can hold my waist and pull me into his chest… just a few more days. "How are you feeling?"

I'm assuming he's referencing my back and I grin, "Better actually. Not too sore, take a look?"

He nods and glances at my back with a goofy grin, "It looks so much better baby girl. Soon Amber and Jax can go on a run."

 _'Mate loves us! Mate loves us!'_

 _'He didn't say love. He wants to make us happy, which includes you as well.'_

I cut her off and roll out of bed, "If you weren't injured Maya I'd pull you right back into my arms."

"Well good thing I'm not a hundred percent. We have school in-"I glance at the clock and sulk, "20 minutes. So lucky for you my hair is going up, I don't have time to shower." He claps his hands and after applying another coat of the cream on my back he jumps in the shower. But only after whining the entire time how I should join him.

One day.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

School is interesting to say the least. As soon as I step inside, a few of the females regard me with glares from the love bites on my skin and Josh's arm around my shoulder protectively… or possessively. Some look at me with approval. Males look at us with the upmost respect, they see a strong powerful couple. This is my second day back and the looks all remain the same, Katie keeps her distance but always has an eye on my mate as if she can really change anything that's happening.

Did she think I'd get my hand slapped and back off of him? She truly doesn't understand the mate bond, hell I don't even understand it and I'm going through it. "How're you feeling peaches?"

"Better. A lot better, still slightly tight on the 2 deepest ones but other than that I have free roam." I grin and shut my locker. Josh and Lucas both were having a small conversation with Farkle several yards away and seeing as I don't care I loop my arm through my best friend and stalk towards the cafeteria. I wonder where Zay is at.

My wolf has a very strong instinct. She knows when something is off, like she did with the 'Sepiente Wolves'. So I've learned to trust her wholeheartedly when she says, _'something's off. Do you smell that?'_

I sniff the air and smell, Goddess what is that? It smells familiar. _'Rogue!'_

As of right now Riley and I were the only 2 rogues in the school which was no surprise considering that the Twilight pack is so strict when it comes to rogues. You're captured, killed or ran off the land. I was lucky and didn't make myself known. So hearing from my wolf that there is another rogue around, makes me a little antsy. I casually grip Riley's arm tighter and look around me. When I notice some dark tight curls heading this direction I tense and throw her behind me. "Vanessa?"

She freezes mid-step and growls at me, "Maya?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Vanessa isn't necessarily bad… but we've had several run in's and none of them ended well. For her. I seriously think she fights me just to see if she's improving. The first time she tried to steal my deer I killed, and that's a big no-no you don't do that shit. The second time she eyed me for too long, but she knew what she was doing. The third time was about a week before school started and while I was on a run she tackled me while I was lapping up some water. Sneaky is what she is. "School." She snaps and saunters toward me, "You going here will make things much more entertaining."

I chuckle lowly and clench my fists, "How did the other 3 times work out for you?"

Her amused expression turns to a scowl instantly when Josh is in front of me protectively. "Stay. Away. From my mate!" He growls and a pool of heat collects in my core. That shouldn't be a turn on.

"Oh your mate and I go way back." She quips, "Don't we Maya? Seems as if you've scooped yourself up a mate. And an Alpha no less, congratulations. I was wondering when someone would pull that stick out of your ass."

I growl and try to move around Josh, but he's not going to let that happen. Not after last time, "You were asking for it. And you started it last time." She elongates her canines and growls, almost playfully. See what I mean she isn't necessarily 'evil' but she's annoying as hell. "Put them away, you are 0 for 3 don't embarrass yourself."

Josh growls and pulls me into his chest. There is a lot of effing growling, "If you so much as touch her I will tear you apart."

"MATE!"

I found Zay! Vanessa is in his arms within seconds and she's frozen in her spot. Why does the Moon Goddess like to play these fun little mind games? Hey Maya here's an Alpha mate, oh and his third's mate is going to be a woman who finds any excuse and moment to attack you. This should be fun, "Don't trust her." I whisper to Josh, "She's devious."

He cocks his head to the side and observes their moment before turning back towards me. "Are you saying they aren't real mates?"

I shake my head, "No. I didn't say that. I'm saying she randomly attacks people she sees as a challenge." I glance at Lucas and he nods to let me know he heard. I turn back towards Vanessa and scowl, "I'm happy for you two." I state honestly, Zay is beaming and keeps staring at her. Vanessa looks at me with a wolfy grin. "If you so much as look at anyone the wrong way I will drag you across the territory lines and end our ongoing battle." Zay scowls at me but I wave him off, "I'm serious. I'm not in the mood for your petty games."

"But they're so much fun."

I adjust my leather jacket and glance at Zay who has a curious glint in his eye. "Do you know each other?"

I smirk and stare at his mate who is staring at me, "We've had a few run-in's as rogues. She instigates a fight, I put her in her place but don't kill her out of the kindness of my heart, and I'm warning her Zay. Law doesn't say that two rogues can't fight, so keep her on a tight leash."

"I'M NOT A PUP!"

I step closer and get pulled back by Josh, ugh he's ruining the intimidation. "Then quit acting like one. You can't go around starting fights just because you think it's a good time. And I'm not going to tell you again to put your damn canines away." While she and I work through some issues Josh and Zay are having a 'moment'. Zay started to growl at me, so Josh is growling at him… there's so much growling this morning. "Vanessa, put them away." I warn again.

Her canines snap back up and she regains control of her wolf. "Seems as if you've come into your Luna status."

"I'm not a Luna."

"Not yet." Josh coos proudly and kisses my cheek.

I roll my eyes playfully and glance at Zay, I give him an apologetic smile and he nods before wrapping his arms around Vanessa again. "Peaches?" I turn to face Riley who is peeking out around Lucas. I truly believe Lucas loves the fact he has to protect her. Riley can fight, but she's a healer not a killer and I won't ever let her live with a kill on her conscious.

"It's all good Riles. Just stay clear of her." I gesture towards Vanessa, "If she comes near you let me know."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Just move in with me." Josh whispers against my lips before connecting them for a passionate kiss. We seriously kiss non-stop and I am more than okay with that. Each kiss has a spark and overwhelms me entirely. He brushes his tongue against my lips and I part them so he can explore the caverns of my mouth.

I've stayed here the past two nights and been nightmare free, the only thing I can attribute to that sudden change is my mate sleeping beside me. His hands graze my thighs as they slowly glide underneath his tee shirt I was forced to wear. Yes forced, he hid my clothes so I had to wear his. Apparently he loves me in it, plus it's covered in his scent. Possessive. "Please Maya I want you so bad." He nips at my neck playfully and places light butterfly kisses across my shoulder. "I can't sleep without you now. I can get a few pack members to gather your stuff and this room can be our room." He intertwines our fingers while we gaze into one another's eyes.

"Let's wait until this week is up in case you decide to-"

"I will not reject you!" He snaps and rubs his eyes, "Sorry." It's evident he doesn't say that a lot.

"Don't be sorry it doesn't bother me." I shrug casually and remove his hand from his face, "it's just a lot of baggage."

He smiles and kisses me softly on my lips, "Then we'll work through it together."

A high pitched voice rings throughout the pack house. One that sends me into a panic and Josh into a fright. "WHERE IS MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12-Shut Your Beautiful Face

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Josh mumbles a ton of incoherent curses while he hurriedly puts my pants on… for me. Yes I'm aware that's weird but I can't stop myself from laughing at his state of distress.

"I can put on pants." I stand up and slide on my jeans and just in time for his bedroom door to swing wide open.

"JOSHUA!" I can't help but stifle a laugh at my mate, the big bad Alpha of the strongest pack in the country is ghostly white while staring at his mother. She's gorgeous, short sandy blonde hair in a pixie cut. I'm impressed, not a lot of people can pull that off. Her bright green eyes are full of frustration right now, no doubt at her son. "WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT MY SON FINDING HIS MATE FROM YOUR SISTER!?" Even I shiver with her tone.

"Momma I can explain."

He holds his hand out in surrender as his mother approaches, "Explain this!" She smacks him upside the head and turns toward me while I giggle underneath my breath, "You are absolutely beautiful." She rests her cheek against my now blushing cheek. We inhale one another's scent before she pulls away to cup my face, "You are absolutely gorgeous." She repeats and smiles.

"Thank you Luna."

I start to bow my head before she stops me, "You don't bow your head to me. You're the future of this pack. And call me Amy."

"Where's my beautiful female?" Okay, that has to be his dad. His deep baritone voice resonates in my ears and sends chills down my spine. I haven't even seen him and I can feel the power radiating off of him in waves. If I wasn't so accustomed to the power I would back away with my tail tucked between my legs.

"Look at her Allen! She's gorgeous!" I blush furiously again and I would love to look at Josh but she's still cupping my face. "Their pups will be absolutely perfect! Strong lineage." My, oh my isn't she just a ball full of energy.

"I'd love to see the future Alpha female my mate, but you're most definitely keeping her to yourself."

Amy gives me an apologetic smile and moves to the side. He's tall, approximately 6 foot 4 inches compared to my small frame. Blonde hair with dark eyes like his son, I can tell he uses his intimidation to his favor as he's trying to intimidate me now. But I don't back down, I hold his gaze. Blue on brown. Curiosity is the main emotion that flickers in his eyes, I'm sure he's wondering why I haven't backed down yet. "Allen stop it!" Amy playfully slaps his arm.

"I'm impressed." He mutters but somehow it was very articulate. "But you should learn when to look away." His hands gently avert my gaze away from him.

"DAD!"

"It's okay Josh." I tell him, "Forgive me Alpha. I've had a few run-ins with Alpha's myself and none have earned my respect." He furrows his brows since I've now made eye contact with him again. Force of habit. "However, any other Alpha would have put me on the floor several minutes ago." Or they could try. I bow my head out of respect, "It's nice to meet you."

"If you were not my son's mate, I may have."

He's testing my response, I lift my head again and smirk. "You may have, but I wouldn't go down without a fight."

His grimace turns into a full blown smile immediately before pulling me into a hug. I wince instantly and everyone freezes. Myself included until Josh pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry baby girl."

"What's wrong?" Amy yells, she's a dramatic woman. Quite reminds me of my mother. "Why is she in pain? Does she need the doctor?"

I glance up at my mate, he's staring down at me with adoration. My head rests against his chest while he strokes my hair behind my ear. "I think, we should all go down for dinner. There's a few things that occurred in your absence father."

"I think so." He replies in a disapproving manner.

We all begin to saunter out of the room when a gasp is heard from behind us, "OH MY GOODNESS! What is your name?"

Josh responds before I can, "Maya mom. Isn't it beautiful?" He places feather light kisses all across my face and smiles down at me.

"Well a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I don't think I've been called beautiful so much in my life. Can't say my ego isn't getting a kick out of this.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh managed to clear out the pack house so we could have some privacy, I'm surprised he got everyone to leave. I mean I'm not, he is the Alpha but I am because there are so many of them. I thought my pack was big, not even all the pack members live here. But a good portion of them, according to Josh do eat dinner here. "Start from the moment you met her."

Josh's grip on my hand tightens while his entire body stiffens. "He chased me down a hall." I quip, "I fought him not really realizing what was happening." He glances at me with wide eyes while Amy and Allen both laugh. "Granted he 'detained' me while I punched him but-"I shrug as if it's no big deal. "Knowing that the Alpha of the Twilight Pack did not approve of rogues, I left school for the rest of the day and sprinted home."

Amy can't stop from smiling while clutching Allen's hand. "Josh's scent was all over you, I didn't even scent that you were a rogue."

Again, I should be terrified. Especially since Amy's smile is gone and Josh tenses beside me. "She won't be for much longer father."

"Why were you kicked out of your pack?"

I internally wince, I wish I would have been kicked out. "I find it curious that you assume I was kicked out." To make an Alpha look like a fish out of water is probably the highlight of my day to say the least. My mate kisses my temple over and over again, "I wasn't kicked out Alpha. There were extenuating circumstances where I felt as if it was vital for me to leave." Josh growls beside me and his mother looks at me with a worried expression.

"Age?"

"11 Alpha."

I'm embraced into a hug before I even realize Amy had gotten up. "Oh sweetheart." We rub cheeks again as we both inhale deeply. "Is that why you're hurt? Was there a rogue attack?"

"Mom why don't you take a seat and I will get to that. And no there was no rogue attack." She hesitantly moves away from me and takes a seat beside her male. Josh sits at the head of the table and I sit to my left, Allen is right across the table with his mate to his left. Yes, there is a specific order to where you sit at pack tables for leadership, and it is well respected. "There was an incident involving Katie and Maya. Katie called me hers and-"

"Maya's wolf didn't enjoy that." Allen finishes and gives me an approving head nod, "Fighting for what's yours, that's what a Luna does."

I smirk, "Yes but a Luna also follows laws-"

"Don't." Josh interrupts me, "Anyways father you know the law. Rogues can't attack pack members and since I saw no wrong in Maya's actions because it was a justified action in my eyes Katie and your previous beta took it upon themselves to go to Law."

Allen slams his hands on the table causing me to jump. I place my hand over my heart hoping that would slow my heartbeat down. He rises abruptly from his chair and starts pacing, "Did you handle it?"

Josh averts his gaze, I know he's still ashamed about what occurred. He couldn't protect me, but there's literally nothing that could have been done. I'm not mad at him, I'd do it over and over again as long as he's safe. Having Alpha genes makes my protective and possessive qualities that much stronger. "They confronted Maya and myself in front of school and gave her two options. Wolfsbane or lashes. She chose the latter and got 5 for each offense."

Both Allen and Amy cock their head to the side, so while I rub soothing circles with my thumb on his hand I begin to speak. "5 for punching Katie, 5 for punching a Law member, and 3 for Josh." Allen's eyes turn black, "I punched Eric because he punched Josh while he was in silver chains. And then another 3 because they were going to discipline Josh for not punishing me. So we struck a deal." Amy wipes her eyes dry and glances at her male, she hesitantly places her hand on his shoulder and his muscles instantly relax. "I wasn't going to let Josh suffer because of me. So that was what like a week ago?" I nod in affirmation, "Anyways there are just 2 that are still tender to the touch. But I should be as good as new soon."

"It's bullshit." Allen mutters under his breath, "Maya I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. But I thank you for being brave and standing up for your mate."

"Of course." Why does everyone think that this was a ridiculous thing? I'm sure Amy would do it for her mate.

"She came from the Crescent Moon Pack father."

Allen glances at me and scoffs, "Now that makes sense why you don't respect some Alpha's." He quips, and then realization dawns on him as he slowly stands straighter. I glance at Josh who is kissing each knuckle on my left hand. "Maya?" Oh shit. "How old are you?" Effidy eff, eff, eff.

"She's just turned 18 father, why?"

Please ground swallow me up, "Alpha Allen-"I start to rise from my chair, "Please."

"7 years." He whispers, "Alpha Kermit is-"

"MOM!" A little blonde girl that looks exactly like her mother runs into the room and pulls her into an embrace. "I missed you both so much. DADDY!"

"My Morgan!" He shouts and hugs her tight, I'm more than envious. His arms wrapped around his daughter. A father protecting his offspring. He kisses her temple and I can't help but be jealous. I wanted _that_.

A father's _love_.

No, a _dad's_ _love_.

"Morgan I asked for all members to leave the house." Josh growls, I can't even look at him. I'm sure he's curious as to what his father was going to stay.

"Nice to see you too brother." She quips and gives him a hug, "I don't appreciate the fact I've been ignored by you this past week and a half. And I have yet to be introduced to your mate." Her body language switches towards me as she bows, "Luna."

I walk towards her and lift her chin, "You do not bow to me." I inform her and before I do anything else she attaches herself to me like a koala. Luckily her arms are around my neck, "My name is Maya."

"Morgan." She squeals, "Thank you for what you did for my brother."

"People have to stop bringing that up." I quip as she climbs off of me. "And as for just now meeting you, well we will blame that on Josh." I glance at my mate whose gaze I can feel on my face.

"Pardon me for being so wrapped up with you, my Luna."

 _Luna! Luna! We are a Luna!_

 _'We're Alpha's. Why does being a Luna mean more than an Alpha?'_

 _Because we have mate._

Geez my wolf. I shiver with his words and saunter towards him, his forehead rests against mine and I can't help but smile. I hear two feminine squeals behind me but I ignore that while gazing into my mate's eyes. His fingertips trail against my right arm leaving sparks in its wake. I purr in satisfaction and peck his lips, "AH! THEY ARE SO CUTE ALLEN!" That brings me back to reality and I spin around.

Allen's eyes on mine make me squirm.

The only thing I can think is-

He knows.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **4 Days**

I have 4 days left until I have to tell Josh and I'm trying to think of a way to get this conversation started. I want to do it before the 7 days is up, I want Josh to know that I want to tell him- not just because he gave me an ultimatum. But Goddess this is so hard.

Should I be blunt?

Rip it off like a Band-Aid?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Josh asks as he saunters back into the bedroom.

I glance at my mate, a towel hung lowly on his hips. Hair stuck to his face, and water droplets running down his 6 pack. I emit a small growl of satisfaction while I shamelessly ogle him. I'm not even trying to hide it.

 _'He's all ours!'_

Amber is a horny little thing.

"Like what you see… mate?" It's then I realize he's hovering beside me. His eyes darkened with nothing but lust. I nod while biting my lip, there really shouldn't be a man that is as attractive as him. It isn't good for his ego. His hand caresses my cheek while slowly leaning in, my wolf sends sexual images surging through our link and if I wasn't wanting my mate so bad I'd scold her. He inhales deeply and the rumble in his chest sends a pool of heat in my core. He must have smelt the pheromones my body is sending his direction. His lips collide with mine in one fluid motion, our mouths moving in sync with one another.

Our bond is growing stronger with each touch of our lips. I playfully nip at his bottom lip and he growls in satisfaction. Our tongues fight for dominance as he slowly and carefully lies me down on the bed. I all of a sudden become very aware that he's only wearing a towel right now. I run my fingers through his damp hair and tug lightly. "Mine." His lips trail down my jawline before making their way towards my neck. "All mine." He whispers again before I feel his teeth scrape against my neck.

He pulls away and I unknowingly whimper while Josh is looking at the ground. I'm guessing to try and regain control of his wolf. His fists clenching and unclenching, "MINE!" His claws start to descend and I immediately crawl off the bed, "STOP!" His claws retract instantaneously and his entire frame eases.

A pair of chocolate orbs meet mine and I lightly smile. He's waiting. Waiting to mark me because I asked him to. "See what you do to me baby girl?" I snicker and rock on my heels, "I'm acting like a pup who can't control his wolf."

"Sorry Alpha." I quip and crawl back into bed.

"My father knows about you doesn't he?" I tense and reluctantly glance at him, "We didn't get to finish our conversation last night since Morgan came in." Josh steps into the closet and comes back out in shorts seconds later.

I tuck some hair behind my ear and try to force a smile but to no avail, "I uh- I'm not sure what all he knows." I all but whisper, "But I believe he knows one of the many things I have to tell you."

He nods before crawling beside me, "I find it unnerving that my father knows more about my mate then I do." He whispers and pulls my body into his, my face buried into his chest and his nose in the crook of my neck.

"I promise you won't like what you hear."

"Is that why you're afraid to tell me?"

I sigh and inhale his scent, "I am afraid of many things." He furrows his brows.

"I never took you as one to be afraid."

I shake my head with a nervous smile, "Just because I appear to be calm doesn't mean I am." My fingers run through his hair again which emits a purr, but not from me. Yes Alpha Josh just purred.

All of a sudden he pulls away and his eyes glaze over as he communicates with one of his pack members. His face is nothing more than angry, furious actually. I get out of bed and start to get dressed knowing we will be leaving in a hurry. "Son of a bitch." Josh growls and is throwing on a shirt as I'm waiting by the door, "Rogues." He growls, "They took a little girl."

"Where?" I question while we sprint out the door.

It's then he realizes that I'm following him, "You go back to the room now!" He orders and I wave him off while I continue down the steps, "Back upstairs now!"

"Shut your beautiful face! I'm coming!"

Fact of the matter is, I know how rogues work. I don't even know why I was asking, I know where they are headed. _'Safe house'._

"YOU ARE STILL INJURED!"

"FOLLOW ME!"

I slip off my shirt as I'm running outside and shift midair as I'm leaping off the steps to the pack house. Wow! That hurt. I whimper slightly from the pain of the still fresh scars but fight through it. "MAYA!" Even though I am a strong wolf, I could never do anything about their safe house. It always had 6 or more wolves in it. They have a habit of trying to kidnap girls and selling them to the highest bidder. Werewolf trafficking if you will. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" I will my legs to move faster knowing I won't have much time before those assholes harm that little girl.

I hear paws behind me and I give a wolfy grin knowing Josh is following me. He's growling while nipping at my feet to get my attention. I nudge his head to get him to cut that crap out and get a scent of rogues, we're catching up. Josh must have smelt it as well since he quit nudging and playfully nipping at me. We're getting closer.

I've known of this 'safe house' for years and constantly watched it when I saw an unwilling woman being kidnapped. I'm beginning to recognize the scenery and slow down just slightly looking for my tree, Goddess this would be easier if we had some sort of link to talk. I nudge him to stop when we are about a half mile away and hear some pack wolves trotting towards us. I give my mate a look telling him to stay and saunter behind 'my tree'. We're on the outskirts of the territory now and I placed some knives and clothes in this tree that I marked with an 'M' since I watched their safe house so much. It's only the safe thing to do in case I got caught. I shift and scurry up the tree while Josh growls all wolves bow their heads avoiding my naked frame while I shimmy on some shorts and a tee shirt. I attach two knives to my belt loop and jump down. "Stay here. I'll call you when I need you." He growls and swipes my feet out from underneath me, "Easy Alpha." I slightly nudge him and get back up stifling the growl that is begging to get out of my throat. "I've got stealth and you don't. These clothes smell like a rogue, and you don't. If I can get in and out of their safe house then we will save lives tonight." I glance at the pack members behind them, "I don't know how many wolves are there but believe me, there's more than we brought." I whisper and tousle my hair, "We can come back tomorrow and destroy the safe house. It'll be a good Saturday."

Josh shifts and I do everything in my power to not look below his chest, incredibly difficult. Wow. FOCUS MAYA! "You are not going in there alone!"

"Do you have a better idea? I don't! Stay here and I will call for you if need be. Besides their safe house is outside of your territory." I quip and give him a small kiss, "give me 5 minutes. Gather a few more pack members and if you don't hear from me then come to me." He gulps and shakes his head, so stubborn.

"I'm not putting you at risk again Maya."

"You aren't. I'm a skilled fighter and I've got my silver knife, I'll be fine. 5 minutes and you come in, but I don't have time to discuss this further I need to get the little girl."

"I fucking hate that you're doing this." He growls, "Pack members will be here in 10 minutes."

I kiss him one more time before I begin running, I hear Josh whisper yell but even my wolf agrees that we need to do this. I avoid the crunching leaves since fall is quickly approaching and leap over a few branches that have fallen. As I get closer I slow myself down and crouch beside a tree. A few seconds later 4 rogues approach about 40 yards away, one is holding a limp body in their hands and it's obviously a child with long hair.

 _'She's in our pack!'_ I snicker at my wolf, already seeing the 'Twilight Pack' as ours. My protectiveness over the future she-wolf is getting higher as they steadily approach. I unbutton my knife from its holder and carefully slide it out as I make a plan of attack. I have to do this before they make it into their safe house or there is no getting out with as much ease as I'd prefer.

5 minutes.

I have 5 minutes.

 _'Let's do this.'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **To say that I'm overwhelmed with the love you are all giving me is an understatement.**

 **You all have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback and encouragement.**


	13. Chapter 13-Mine

I cautiously move around trees to get behind them. 2 in the back, 1 holding the little girl and 1 in front. If I can get the 2 in the back out first then that will make this a lot easier. I intentionally snap a twig and wait, "what was that?"

"You go take a look." A man mumbles incoherent cuss words while making his way in my direction, "I don't smell pack so don't worry. We lost them ages ago." I close my eyes and listen for his approach.

10 feet.

I hear his friends laughing. Good they aren't paying attention.

5 feet.

I have a firm grip on my handle while the silver blade is parallel to my forearm.

NOW.

I throw my hand over his mouth and make a small cut over his jugular. In a few minutes he will bleed out, I slowly lower him to the ground and once I'm sure he won't make sound I move behind another tree. Again snapping a twig to showcase I'm still here. "DMITRI!" Moon Goddess forgive me for killing Dmitri. "Rick. Go. I smell blood." 3 minutes.

I ensure that my heartbeat remains steady as the crunching of leaves sends me on high alert. I'm 100 percent relying on my sense of hearing since I'm hiding behind a tree. Once I take this rogue out I will have to act fast. As he walks past me and in front of my tree I jump out of my spot and onto his back. My hand covering his mouth while he swings from side to side, "Shut the hell up. You aren't bucking me off so don't try." Without hesitation I slit his throat and watch him slide to the ground. I scurry up a tree and go to the branch furthest out.

"Shit."

I smirk and let my wolf take over my consciousness without shifting. "Yes." They glance up at me, "Shit indeed." I jump off towards the man in front and bury my knife into his chest before he has time to react.

I get into a defensive pose immediately. I'm blocking the last rogue's path to get into the 'safe house' and from his growl he doesn't like that. "Give me the girl and no one gets hurt."

"No one?" He questions with a smirk.

"Okay, you won't get hurt." That bad, I'll make it as painless as possible. Okay I'm lying. "Give her to me. Now." He cocks his head to the side while listening to my tone. His wolf is curious.

2 minutes.

"Don't tempt me. I won't go easy on you."

I smirk as he basically drops the girl on the forest floor. I growl at him and clench my fist, "I expect a perfect effort." I retort and get into a fighting stance, "You'll need it."

Of course he attacks first, shifting mid-sprint as an act of intimidation. I run and slide under him, dragging the knife across his belly. A loud yelp resounds through the forest as I stand back up. My back is to the girl and just like Riley I stand over her proudly. He begins pacing in front of me, teeth in a snarl.

20 seconds.

I'm just thanking Goddess they don't have mind link since they aren't a pack. That would make this difficult, he could have called for help already. The wolf lunges at me again but shifts back into a human before he reaches me and gives me a swift punch to the face. I use my forearm to block his next attack and tackle him to the ground. My knee swiftly connects to his rib cage and hopefully kidneys when I hear a loud howl echo, I know that's Josh. The shiver that I'm fighting off along with the fact that the howl was the most perfect thing I've ever heard indicate it as him. I place my knife at his throat and he tries to push me away, using his forearms against me.

A growl rumbles in my chest as I take a chance to stab him in the side. A left hook is delivered to his cheek before he drops his guard completely and I bury my knife into his chest. I climb off of him and go towards the little girl, though I mostly want to sleep right now. Right on cue Josh and 10 pack members flank him. I have the girl in my arms when Josh trots towards me.

I take the time to admire his wolf. Midnight black, it's absolutely beautiful. Wow. Plus he's so tall, even in his wolf he's slightly taller than my frame. By his amber eyes I know Jax is in control while circling me, checking for any injuries. "I'm fine Jax let's get out of here." He whimpers slightly catching a glimpse of the small bruise that is forming from the one punch I received. A tongue laps up against my skin but I stifle my laugh. We're too close to the safe house.

Jax leans down and with the girl in front of me we climb on. I lay down on top of her and grip his fur. So soft, "you're gorgeous Jax." I can feel the wind his wagging tail created before he reaches a full out sprint. I bury my face into his hair and wait… that's all I can do.

Fingers crossed Josh isn't too mad at me.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We dropped the little girl off at the infirmary where Riley and Dr. Packwood are treating her together. I peck the little girl's forehead after being reassured she was just knocked out and would wake up soon. As soon as I step out of the room Farkle and Zay are waiting to 'collect me'. "Alpha would like to speak with you with leadership present."

I hate when he sends people for me like a dog, despite the fact I'm kind of sort of related to one. In a way. "Also Alpha wanted to let you know he would have come and gotten you had he not started the paperwork for tonight's attack." Well didn't Josh just think of everything? I thank Zay for clearing that up as we meander towards his office.

It's now midnight and the only people up now are the guards as well as us. It's eerily silent in the halls and I actually don't hear anything until we are a few feet away from Josh's office. I open the door and step inside while the conversation between Josh and Lucas ceases. "By all means proceed. Don't stop on my account." Josh leans back in his chair and pats his knee, as soon as I'm in arm's reach he grabs my hips and makes me straddle him.

I say makes, but it isn't like I was unwilling. "You disobeyed me tonight."

He reaches out for my hand and places small kisses on my knuckles. "You were all going the wrong way and it isn't like I could give you a treasure map to their hideout."

They all chuckle slightly while Josh nuzzles my neck, "You put yourself in danger."

"For a helpless little girl." I tack on, what is he doing right now? As soon as I hear him sniff me, I realize he's just ensuring that I'm okay.

I gasp when his lips brush against my neck, "You took down 4 rogues in 5 minutes."

"What is happening right now?" I voice my thoughts and Josh leans back in his chair while pressing me against his chest. "Yes I killed them. Are you mad I didn't keep one alive for questioning? Why am I here, when a bed is calling my name?"

The office door opens again and a woman probably around late twenties early thirties rushes inside and bows. "Alpha, Luna."

I rise off of his lap and give her a small smile, "Good evening. Is everything okay?"

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving my daughter's life." I give her a small smile and I step forward to pull her into an embrace. "L-Luna?"

Geez with this Luna title. Though I'm sure I won't ever get it through to the entire pack I don't want to be called Luna there's a ton of wolves here. Plus Josh wouldn't allow that to happen. Bleh, respect. Bleh it all. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I remember when I was 6, I ran off into the woods. Not really knowing any better I mean, people around me did it all the time. But, I went by myself and didn't tell anyone where I was going. By the time I came back my mom had sent out a search party for me and she was on the steps screaming my name with tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart to see her that way, because even whenever my father would abuse her she never gave him the satisfaction of crying.

I miss my mom. The emotions hit me hard and I know I have to escape this room and fast. I give her a polite smile and sprint towards the hospital room where I last left Riley. I know I should go to my mate, but he's busy and quite frankly I will more than likely be balling my eyes out whenever I tell him. Images of my mother flood my mind. Her kind smile that was contagious and lit up a room. Her bright eyes that were hard when they needed to be as a strong Luna. And her blonde locks that stopped a few inches below her shoulders, she always had her hair curled. I knock on the door and open it without waiting for a reply.

No doubt my red eyes and tear stained face is shocking to my best friend. "Dr. Packwood, can you-"

"Go." He commands gently, "take care of our Luna."

We sprint to her bedroom and she immediately pulls me into a hug, "Your mom?" My chin trembles as tears threaten to spill out of their cage. I nod my head, surprised that she was able to figure it out so easy. "I'm so sorry Maya. She was a beautiful person." My mother is my motivation behind everything I do. I can and will kill Kermit, he doesn't deserve the Alpha title and I will be the one to take it from him. We tried contacting Sepiente Wolves, because I know my slime ball of a father murdered the only beautiful thing in my life… no offense Riley. My father gained sympathy from the entire pack because his wife who he supposedly 'loved' was murdered by supposed 'rogues'. All of it makes me sick, it's just a coincidence he was gone when we all heard the screams. It was just a coincidence that no rogues were spotted in the territory.

"I'm gonna kill him." I say calmly. Almost too calm.

"You have to tell Josh." The urgency in her voice sends me on high alert, "You can't keep this from him any longer Maya. He has to know about your father and the arranged marriage."

"I will _never_ marry him." My intent was for my speech to come out hard and strong but the whimper that I registered as my voice made it the exact opposite.

"You have to tread carefully Maya." Riley pulls away and cups my face, "You must. For your mother's sake. The consequences could be disastrous should something go wrong." I cock my head to the side asking her to elaborate, "If you do kill Kermit then how do you expect to get out of the arranged marriage. Because, Alpha Thomas has waited on you. I am not sure why since even your father believes you are dead. Should you fail, this pack will lose a Luna, which will inevitably weaken this pack. You and Josh will lose one another and you will be forced to marry Alpha Thomas after some 'discipline'." She sneers and grips my hands, "You belong here Maya. This is your home now and you need to trust Josh with this information."

"I've been alone for so long." She wipes my tears away and grimaces, "I've only ever been able to trust you and even then I haven't seen you in 6 years."

Her eyes cloud over for a moment before she comes back to reality. "Josh senses your worry and sadness. He's on his way up." I nod my head and try to wipe my face, "Listen to me closely Maya. You can trust Josh he's a good wolf, and an excellent leader. This pack is prosperous for a reason. And you are not alone anymore. This entire pack loves you, you keep proving to us why you will be a great Alpha Female."

I blink and of course more tears come out, "I'm not alone." I repeat.

"No."

The door bursts open and I'm in my mates arms. "Why are you sad? What's wrong baby girl?" I don't even have to look in his eyes to know that he's worried. I'm not surprised he knew I was bothered, as Alpha's our bond is stronger so even before we've marked or mated we can feel intense emotions exuding off of our mate. "Talk to me baby girl." Riley gives me a reassuring head nod and that's whenever I break down.

Memories flood my mind.

The moments where I'd take my mother's place in her beatings.

The moments where my mom would come to sing to me when I couldn't stop crying.

The moment I saw her body when the pack doctors were trying to revive her.

That same moment I became emotionless.

The many whippings I received.

The days I would go without food or water.

The times where Riley's father would try to protect me.

All of these images flash into my closed eyes as I sob in my mate's arms. I feel myself being lifted into his arms and I bury myself further into his embrace. "I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become. I will love you for you, I will give you a love, a love that you never knew." I pull away from his chest slightly and give him a look as he continues to sing that same line over and over again.

We sit on his bed and he rocks me while stroking my hair. His chocolate eyes meet my glacier blue, "I will love you for you." He wasn't singing. He was stating a fact. His tone was in no way argumentative, it was taunting almost daring me to try so he could prove a point. However, I don't argue. And I can only hope more than anything that he means that because I have a lot to tell him. Josh places feather light kisses against my tears, leaving a trail of tiny sparks. I can already feel myself calming down.

In all honesty, I've never really grieved for my mother. I've never coped with what happened, I always brushed it off because it happened and there's nothing I can do to change it. And even though that's true, that doesn't make it any less important. And just as if my mate knows what I'm thinking he gives me a single nod and says, "Let it out baby girl."

And I do.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh didn't ask me any questions last night, knowing he'd be getting answers soon enough. He just held me and sang to me and gave me the comfort I've never known to be possible. I could practically see more fibers of our mate bond strengthening and forming together. So when I woke up this morning, I wasn't surprised to see red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and messy bed hair. I was actually surprised that I was able to get out of Josh's arms, even in his sleep there's a death grip on me.

I came to the realization I haven't even remotely trained since my sleep over's began, well in reality I haven't trained since the moment I met him. And if I wanted the chance to beat Kermit then I needed to stay focused and train. So that's where I am now, currently running laps at the edge of the forest in my human form. I always train my human form first because it is weaker than my wolf, and once I get exhausted. And I mean _exhausted_ then I shift into my wolf, so even whenever I'm tired I'll know I can push myself. It's just now 8 o'clock in the morning and I let my past fuel me, the need for my canines around Kermit's neck pushes my legs faster. The urge to hear that snap ringing through my ears forces my arms to pump faster.

The wind whips against my face and I don't think I've ever moved this fast before in my life. I've been given this spark and I tend to turn that spark into a flame. Kindling it and molding it into something powerful. I didn't think anything could stop my progress, how fast I'm moving or the burning sensation in my calves but something does.

A roar.

I would normally say a growl but I'm about half a mile away from the pack and I can hear it as plain as day. "Shit." I sprint back to the pack house knowing that was Josh. I will my legs to move faster and when I'm about a quarter mile away the front door is thrown open and Josh is sprinting outside. Oh good he's safe. What the hell was that growl about? He sees me and though his muscles relax he doesn't stop running towards me.

"Where were you?!"

Angry Alpha. Uh oh.

I inhale deeply and begin to catch my breath when he reaches me and lifts me off the ground forcing my legs around his waist. "Maya damn it! We had a rogue attack last night and I wake up and you're missing. Your scent stale-" He shifts my head from left to right and checks the rest of my body for injuries. "Are you okay baby girl?"

Well if you'd shut up I could answer.

 _'Be nice to mate!'_

 _'I'm kidding Amber. Grumpy butt.'_

"I'm fine. I was training."

"Goddess Maya." His lips crash against mine, full of passion and need. I moan into his mouth and grip the nape of his neck while I tighten my legs around his torso. I open my mouth and his tongue dives inside. An overwhelming urge in my core begins to make an appearance and I can feel Amber taking over. I should stop, I need to stop but I can't this feels so good. Nothing compares to the way I feel when kissing my mate. Josh nudges me with his head and I lean my head to the side so he can have more access to my neck. He leaves small kisses all over my neck until he finds my sweet spot right above my collar bone. I involuntarily moan and rest my head on his shoulder. He growls and I feel his canines descend and scratch against my sensitive skin. Amber has full control right now and no matter how hard I fight, I can't gain it back.

He's going to mark us, I can freaking feel it.

 _'Amber! Give me control!'_

 _'Mate.'_

"Mine." Josh pierces my skin with his canines forever marking me as his. Now that Amber got what she wanted I'm back in control and fighting off this undeniable amount of pain. Seconds later it turns into absolute bliss, a high feeling of ecstasy surges through me and my need for Josh amplifies. He licks the wound clean and places a few kisses on the mark before pulling away and smiling like an idiot. "So perfect." He growls and his amber eyes fade away while his chocolate orbs flicker back.

"I think-"I inhale deeply and stare at him in the eyes, "I think we have a few things to discuss."

And that's when everything registers to him, he marked me.

There's no turning back now.

Time to tell my story.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies! Her story is in the next chapter EEK!


	14. Chapter 14-Truth

"Maya, baby girl I'm so-"I cut him off with my lips and hug him tight.

"Don't ever apologize for marking me." I whisper against his earlobe before greedily pulling it through my teeth. Though it wasn't exactly the most ideal way to get marked, this entire situation between Josh and I isn't ideal.

So in some weird way it is almost perfect for us and our situation. "You-You aren't mad?" I shake my head and grip him tighter.

 _'But now you're stuck with me'_ I quip through our mate link. As long as we don't have a wall up we can read one another's thoughts and speak in one another's minds.

I can feel relief flood my body, but that isn't my emotion that was Josh's. "I wouldn't and couldn't live without you Maya." I keep my legs and arms wrapped around him as we saunter inside. This is definitely going to take some getting used to. Separating his thoughts and mine, his emotions and mine and then putting up a block so he can't read my mind whenever he pleases. "Awe but I love knowing what's going through your pretty little mind."

"A barrier is going up as soon as possible but my story will be a lot easier if I'm as open as a book right now." We start going upstairs, the entire top floor is ours, which is great… but all the stairs are more than tiring. It was designed that way to make it more difficult for intruders to get to the Alpha male and female. "I think your parents should-"

"No." He states, "Me and you first. I want to know everything Maya. I want this to be our moment, we can explain everything to my parents later since my dad knows about you." Nerves wash over me as we get closer to our bedroom.

"MAYA!" I instantly jump out of Josh's grasp and move towards the distressed voice of Riley. Before I can even ask her what's wrong she grips my hands, "He'll know." I furrow my brows and try to decipher what she's saying. "Sorry Alpha but this is important. Maya he has to know now."

"You are speaking in riddles." I state slowly like I'm talking to a child. Her eyes meander to Josh and then back to me, I can feel Josh's anger. He knows we're hiding something, "Speak freely. He's about to know everything anyways."

"Alpha Kermit more than likely knows your alive now. You severed your family bond when he marked you- which congratulations by the way Alpha." Sneaky little thing she must have been watching. I guess we were out in the wide open spaces.

I shake my head, I never severed my ties with the pack because I wanted my rightful spot as Alpha but I haven't felt their presence or my father's in years. When I join this pack, then he'll know. "No I left the pack 6 years ago. I haven't felt a family bond-"

"ALPHA KERMIT IS YOUR FATHER?!" Okay so I was just kind of waiting on that. "HE DID THAT TO YOU?!" I glance at Riley and she sprints off in the opposite direction. I hug Josh's shaking form while he grips my hips.

"Breathe in." I whisper in his ear in hopes my scent will calm him. The anger that is flowing through our mate bond is forcing my wolf to surface. "Josh please calm down." I kiss all over his face before he stalks towards his office leaving me behind. Well, we all know what he's doing right now. I lean against the banister as he releases some frustration. I hear splitting of wood from the new desk, the tearing of the leather couches and the growls.

Alpha Allen saunters towards me, "Your mate is sending waves of anger through the pack link." I nod my head and glance at the door. "Alpha Kermit is your father." Again I agree even though it wasn't really a question and glance at my feet, "Is that what made him mad?"

"More or less." I whisper, "There's a lot you don't know about my relationship with my father Alpha. And we will need your guidance on one thing in particular, but I need to tell my mate first."

He stands there calmly as his son is doing the exact opposite. His eyes are calculating and clearly intelligent. I wish I would have been in this pack, he seems fair and kind. I shake the memories away and notice the amount of growls from my mate are dwindling down. I'm thinking he's run out of things to destroy. "Maya." I gaze at the Alpha who crosses his arms, "My female and I are very proud to have you as Josh's mate." I bow my head, "We are also very proud to have a strong Alpha Female leading this pack now. Amy has started planning the pack initiation." I should have figured that was coming, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I glance at him, "I want Josh." I whisper.

"What about your old pack? You are the rightful leader. You should have already taken over."

"There's a little hitch in that part, and coincidentally that's the part where we will need your help." The office door opens and Josh grips my wrist and pulls me away from Alpha Allen. I give him an apologetic smile and practically jog to keep up with him. I decide to keep quiet until we get to the room, he's obviously still mad and he's put up a block to where I can't read his mind. I don't know if he's mad about me being an Alpha. Me being abused. Or the fact the abuser was Alpha Kermit.

The door slams shut as I sit down on the bed. Josh continues to pace, well Jax is definitely in control right now. "Jax." If he wasn't a wolf I'm sure he'd get whip lash. I stand up cautiously and approach him, "Talk to me." I grip his hand and kiss his palm.

"Your father is an Alpha." I nod and kiss his wrist, "You were abused by your father?"

I take a step closer towards him and wrap his arm around my waist, "Yes." He growls again but I wrap my hands around his neck.

"How long?"

"Josh-"

"HOW LONG?"

He shakes his head clear and I can feel the regret for snapping at me so instead of yelling at him I brush it off. "Since I was 5." He tries to break free, I'm sure to destroy more stuff but I won't let him, "look at me baby. Look at me in the eyes." His amber eyes flash up to mine and his heavy breathing begins to slow to a normal pace. "There's more to tell you but I can't tell you unless you calm down." I say in the most peaceful voice I can muster. He nods and I gently move him to the bed, "Okay so I'm going to just tell you everything quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid and then you can ask questions. Sound good?"

"Please tell me that's the worst of it? That your abusive son of a bitch father is the worst of what you have to tell me." I bit my lip and hesitantly shook my head, I know that he's going to be more pissed at the arranged marriage. "Fucking fantastic."

"Okay so you know about my father, Alpha Kermit. You know he was abusive, and that I'm next in line to take the Alpha title for the Crescent Moon pack." He growls and nods his head, I don't even want to know what he's growling about. I'll figure that out later. I pace around the room, my hands nervously rubbing together. "So technically, my father wasn't going to give me the Alpha position. He uh-Shit this is hard to tell my mate. When I was eleven, I was introduced to my betrothed at my birthday party."

"WHAT?!" Josh stands up, his chest heaving with the thin thread of control slowly dwindling.

"He-Alpha Thomas-"

"Alpha fucking Thomas. I'm going to snap his fucking neck! YOU ARE MINE!" And now our bed is broken, damn it. "MINE MAYA!"

He reaches for the dresser but I grab his hand and pull him into me. "Josh and Jax please calm down. I'm yours, and you are mine. I left. I'm here in your arms." I'm trying to think of anything to assure him that I'm here, "You've marked me. I am forever yours." That seemed to work as his tense frame relaxed into my embrace.

"My mate." He whispers, "My Luna. My Maya. My baby girl." He nuzzles my neck and kisses my mark. An involuntary moan escapes my parted lips. Wow, I had heard that the mark is a sensitive spot but that's an understatement.

"I'm yours." I reassure him. He lifts me off the ground and sets me on the couch since our bed is broken and our mattress is flipped.

 _'Continue. I'll try to remain calm.'_

I giggle and kiss his cheek, "Good your temper tantrums are getting expensive."

He grumbles underneath his breath seemingly annoyed. "Alpha Thomas lost his mate when he was 19. So, my father arranged a marriage between us for an alliance. I had refused to do so, saying that I wanted a mate." I release a humorless chuckle remembering that day vividly, "I mean you think I wouldn't backtalk the man who had been abusing me for 6 years but according to him I 'never learned my lesson'. The party was over at that point, m-my mom couldn't protect me anymore. He-Alpha ordered everyone to leave while glaring at me. Alpha Thomas stayed as long as he could, I-I think he knew. But I wasn't his mate, and even if I was my father still dictated what I did since I was so young. He even tried to get my dad to drink a little and relax saying it wasn't a big deal that I was just young and didn't understand. He didn't know that drinking only made things worse." Josh's body is shaking, or is that me? I think that's both of us.

Difference being mine is from pure fear. I will always be afraid of that man, he haunts every part of my life. "3 days." I whisper and wipe my tears, "I don't remember a good portion of it, I was unconscious more often than not." I gulp as my ear piercing screams shake me even to this day, my pleas for help from anyone going unheard. "Riley and her father took care of me. Like they always did. They found me lying on my bedroom floor once he finally let me go. My back torn to shreds, dried blood all over me, bruised face and broken bones. So much-So much pain." I inhale deeply trying to force out the mental images flashing through my mind.

"Stop." Josh has his eyes shut, what's he saying stop to? "Maya please stop. The images-you're sending them into our mate bond. I can't see you like that baby girl." He keeps shaking his head, hoping to shake out the memories while I think about anything but that part of my life. "Please." I hear him sob and I force myself to try harder. Once a sigh of relief escapes his parted lips he looks up at me with a tear stained face. I gently wipe his tears away and kiss his cheek, "I can't-"He takes a few shallow breaths in an effort to calm down, "I won't ever be able to un-see that. Baby girl I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry-"I cut him off with a kiss to his voluptuous lips and wrap my arms around him. "I love you Maya."

I pull away and stare into his eyes, "I do. I love you and I know that this is the worst time to tell you but I love you more than life itself and I am never letting you go. I'm going to kiss away all your pain, and hold you through all of your nightmares. I love you for you."

My small grin forms into a gargantuan smile, "I love you too Josh."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I never quite understood arranged marriages in this world. In our world where you are specifically designed for a certain human… or wolf, whatever you'd prefer. Even if- knock on wood- something happened to your mate there are always second chance mates. They are rare, but it isn't unheard of. Either way, you aren't even whole till you meet your soul-mate so when I was told at 11 years old that I wouldn't even get the option to meet my mate that was devastating. I was always told that mates are the most amazing thing in the entire world, though I never understood how my father could treat my mother-his mate that way. It's crossed my mind that they weren't truly mates but I have no proof of that other than the fact my father was all on board for an arranged marriage with me.

 _'Business. Life is all about business and power.'_

My beatings were business. My mother's death I'm sure was business. The arranged marriage, business and power. Kermit is a selfish bastard and always has been. He instilled those 8 words into me as much as possible. But then my mother would creep into my room at night and cuddle with me in my bed. Her scent of honey enveloped me and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. She'd sing and talk to me about love and my mate. How a mate would be the greatest thing in the entire world that I should never stop searching for him. She'd apologize that she couldn't protect me and I'd dismiss it because I couldn't protect her either. Until I got the courage to take her place.

Everyone from school and pack members thought my father was rough with training me and that's why I had so many bruises all the time. They all thought he was molding me into the future Alpha female, and for that we were both commended. Me for working so hard, and father for 'pushing' me so hard. The only ones who knew the truth were Riley and her parents Cory and Topanga. I wasn't going to put anyone at risk and the only reason they knew was because I was going there for healing.

In a way I should thank my father, in a really effed up way. When I left my pack to become a rogue, I was young. Goddess I was so young. Every time I encountered a rogue or I felt like I couldn't get through the winter months, I remember everything I survived through that evil man and knew I could do it. "Maya?"

I glance at Alpha Allen and wipe my face dry. I'm so sick of crying damn it! "Yes?"

"Are you with us?'

Honestly? "No. Caught up in my past."

Josh pulled me into his lap and kissed my cheek. His hand grazing my arm while the other holds me tightly against him. "First, this arranged marriage. Did you sign anything?"

"No. My father did." I whispered, "After I was fully healed I left 2 days later."

"Well then that gives us some leverage. You are 18 now, you've been marked and found your mate. It would be easier if I could get stipulations from the contract. In most arranged marriage contracts they require them to marry and mate within the first 24 hours of them becoming of age. Minimizes the risk of one or the other finding their mates." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "Once you two mate and the induction ceremony is held, I don't think Alpha Thomas can take you away."

"HE WON'T!"

Allen rests against the desk calmly while Josh grips me impossibly tighter. "If you are challenging me I expect a perfect effort." He retorts and grins at his snappy son, "It took me 4 years to beat my father son, don't overestimate yourself." Josh growls and kisses my forehead. "Next order of business. Maya you are the rightful heir to the Crescent Moon pack. Arranged marriage or not it doesn't matter since Alpha Kermit doesn't have any other heirs."

"Because the bastard murdered my mother." Though it has happened before there is like a 1 in a million chance you'll get pregnant if you have sex with someone other than your mate. It's considered 'punishment' from the Moon Goddess for- first not waiting for your mate and secondly for going against fate. Having pups is a big deal, like a huge deal so I don't understand why rejecting your mate is even an option.

"Though there is no evidence supporting your theory Maya, I can't necessarily say I'd put it past him. That man is despicable." He takes a swig of brandy, "What's your plan?"

I smirk and rise off of Josh's lap. "Well I figured I'd challenge him for the position of Alpha. I've been training for 7 years. Once I kill him, that would make the contract null and void. And then I thought we could combine the Crescent Moon Pack and the Twilight Pack. Josh and I could run the pack together, but seeing as it would be such a large territory we'd have to work leadership out." I bite my lip and glance at Josh who has a huge smile on his face. Pride flashes through his eyes as he rises off the couch.

"You'd trust me to lead your pack?" Is that seriously a question? "I love you so much." His lips collide with mine and before it really gets good Allen clears his throat. I growl lowly and remove my hands from his hair. "Father I have a proposition."

I furrow my brows, my plan is effing full proof. Aside from me possibly dying when I challenge my father. "Let's hear what you have to say and then I'll turn to Maya."

I bet he was a great Alpha. "I'll challenge Alpha Kermit."

"NO!" I yell and shove him back, "He is mine!"

 _'Why would mate say that?'_

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"

I growl, "There's a reason I have trained so hard. A reason why I stayed in my wolf form for 6 months to be able to completely rely on my senses. A reason why I spent a full day shifting from human to wolf over and over so within seconds I can shift." I take a step forward and continue my speech, "I will myself to punch faster, hit harder, run faster. EVERYTHING I do, has a purpose Josh! That man RUINED my childhood. Absolutely destroyed it and took my mother away from me. You WILL NOT TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME! HE IS MINE!"

"Maya." I flip my gaze towards Alpha Allen and growl, "Put your wolf away." I look at him straight in the eye, "Look away little wolf." He warns, but I don't. The nickname that should taunt me doesn't. I'm still fuming at the fact that Josh is trying to take my kill away.

"MAYA STAND DOWN!" Josh yells at me.

I shut my eyes and focus on my breathing. Something I did a lot as a child. I feel a pair of warm arms wrapping around me, sparks against my skin inform me it's Josh. _'I love you Maya. Please know I love you so much and after seeing some of the things he did to you… I just-I can't see you that way again. You have to understand where I'm coming from.'_

 _'I do Josh. I do. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I can beat him. I can and will.'_

I press my lips against his and turn towards Allen, "Sorry Alpha. I can't seem to get control of my emotions here lately."

He smirks and waves it off, "Don't worry. You'll need it if you intend to beat Alpha Kermit."

"All due respect, I don't intend to do anything… I will."

"Very well." His eyes glaze over and a smile approaches his lips, "Your initiation and Luna introduction is next Saturday." My eyes widen with realization, "All of our allied Alpha's are going to attend. And that includes both Alpha Thomas and Alpha Kermit."

Shit.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	15. Chapter 15-Routine

Irony-a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often amusing as a result. "You're allied with both?!" I stifle my growl since I just yelled at the man who is only trying to help me. In case you are wondering this is a very ironic situation. I've spent almost 7 years of my life running away from Kermit and Alpha Thomas and in less than a week they will be at my Luna induction. Where I can guarantee all hell will break loose.

"Unfortunately, they're our neighbors. We need to be on good terms with them."

Running my fingers through my hair I breathe out and puff my cheeks along with it. "You are aware that once they see me all 'good terms' will be thrown out the window? Unless you hand me over freely."

"NO! MINE!" I roll my eyes as Josh inhales my scent. This guy.

"Obviously I would get the hell out of dodge, I'd run away before they even realized I was gone." Not something I'm proud of but a necessary skill I learned while living with my father. It only helped me avoid beatings.

Alpha Allen rubs his face and Josh seems to be back to normal except for the anger coursing through our bond. "Father, they will not take her." He gives his son a look, basically saying 'no duh'.

"You're the Alpha now Josh, though you still haven't beaten me." Josh groans and rests his head against mine. If it wasn't completely disrespectful I'd love to challenge Alpha Allen just to see where I stand.

I glance up at Josh and smile, _'You alright?'_

 _'Yes my father loves to rub in the fact I haven't beaten him yet.'_

"Why do you have to beat him in a fight to become Alpha?"

I've never really heard of this practice before. Especially because the job of an Alpha is so stressful it is usually passed along willingly. But I'm assuming that since Josh hasn't won yet, Alpha Allen still has a little pull- purely out of respect. "It's teaching discipline. Patience and provides a strong successor for the pack." Josh responds proudly.

"Not to mention humility. Years of hard work and constantly being put back into your place is something that you won't ever forget." Don't I know it? I nod at Alpha Allen to acknowledge him and start to get nervous.

Josh sighs and toys with my fingers, "Alright do not inform Alpha Thomas or Kermit of my mates identity." He spat out Kermit as if it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted in his life. Can't say I blame him entirely, I feel the same way. "That will only give them time to prepare." Smart. "All of our pack is invited, obviously but double security around the home and we'll put a few more wolves on patrol around our borders. No one will see my beautiful mate until it is time for her to be inducted into the pack and as our Luna." He says the last part proudly and my wolf begins to purr in happiness.

 _'Mate's proud of us'_

 _'Yes he is'_

No matter how happy I am we still have to prepare for the inevitable, "Once they see me all hell will break loose." Okay, so I'm going to have to work on my eloquence apparently because they both laugh at me.

Alpha Allen sighs and glances at Josh, "Unfortunately son that is something we will have to work through when the time comes. We have no idea how they will react."

And in the back of my mind I'm thinking… I could always challenge my father then.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _'Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!'_

 _'What the hell Amber?!'_

 _'Time to train! The sun is shining and we're ready to start the day'_

If I could glare at my wolf I absolutely would, _'Correction Amber, you are ready for the day. I was sleeping until you started shouting in my head. Ass.'_

 _'One word: Kermit.'_

 _'And I'm up.'_

My eyelids reluctantly flutter open as the sun seeps in through the window making me instantly shut them again. Warmth embraces me and the large arm wrapped around me not only makes me smile but makes me want to stay in bed all day. But my wolf's words or shall I say word runs through my mind again. 'Kermit'. I sigh and as soon as I move my back collides with his chest. "Stay."

"Release." I quip and try to get up again, if he's going to talk to me like a dog then I can too. This time he doesn't say anything but his grip around my waist only tightens.

 _'This is a sign Amber we should just stay in bed.'_

 _'Get your lazy ass up!'_

"Would you knock it off Maya? I'm trying to sleep here and you trying to get up is really tiring me out."

"Let me go train and you can get back to your beauty sleep." His reply? He grunts and nuzzles my neck. "Why don't you come train with me?" He perks up like I just offered myself on a silver platter. Okay, I'm funny. "You need to train to fight your father and I need to train to fight mine. Your end result will be nicer than mine however." He growls and starts kissing behind my ear. Josh is still not happy about me fighting an Alpha, oh if only he knew what I was capable of. But on a better note he understands why I want it this way. Why I want to be the one to fight my father and has dropped it… aside from twice last night and then waking me up in the middle of the night. Okay so he hasn't dropped it.

"I have to do some paperwork, shouldn't take longer than 30 minutes and I'll be there." I turn around and peck him on the lips. We haven't completed the mating process yet but if our make-out sessions were any indication plus the fact we can't keep our hands off of each other then it will be amazeballs. Even if we are both virgins.

This morning was the same as any other morning, I jump in the shower he tries to join me saying that we really need to conserve water. I turn him down, he pouts. To make him happy because it hurts me to see him sad, even if he is messing around I kiss him. That kissing turns to a make-out session, which he has to pull away from because 'he's acting like a damn pup'. Josh tries to peak while I'm getting dressed and he pretends like he can't find a shirt so I ogle his abs.

All of that occurs within 30 minutes and though it has become the normal our routine, I wouldn't want to change that part of the day. I blow him a kiss on my way to the training grounds outside to which he growls. He's not happy about my clothing choices. Apparently shorts and a tank-top is inappropriate. Pretty sure I'm marked bro cool your jets. Plus, I reek of Josh. Someone would have to have a lot of nerve to try anything. Seeing as it's only 7:30 the only people I see are patrol. However, getting to the training grounds someone, or shall I say Vanessa is currently punching the punching bag.

I swear it's destiny for us to constantly be at one another's throats. But seeing as I'm the future Luna I guess I have to be the bigger person and play nice. "How'd you sneak away from your mate?" I joke and her head flips in my direction.

A playful smirk toys on her lips as she saunters towards me, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question. Aren't the Alpha's twice as possessive as normal wolves?"

I shrug, "I got up 45 minutes ago. It took some convincing."

"Want to spar?"

And there it is. She's more than serious from the excited expression on her face. "No."

"Oh come on don't be a pansy."

"Yeah I'm the pansy." I force out a chuckle and turn back around to face her, "Who was begging me for help after I snapped your leg last time?"

She growls and stares at me in the eyes, _'she's challenging us'_

 _'Amber, she's trying to get a rise out of us. Cool your shit.'_

"Look. Away." I warn. If we were on different terms besides what we are, then I wouldn't think it a big deal but she knows that I hate this. Let's try logic. "Vanessa, I know you are new to pack life but it is wise not to challenge the Alpha Female." Goddess I sound pretentious.

"Oh please." She spats, "Don't give me that Luna shit." Amber growls and I don't even try to stop it. "I have no idea what you're capable of and I want to break you open and see what I find."

"What am I a damn treasure chest?" My fists start to clench while Amber tries to break free. She's scratching at her cage begging for a good fight. "I'm a rogue and am finally healed from my last 'act of aggression'." Or that's what they coined it as. BS is what it is.

A wolfy grin approaches her lips, exposing her elongated canines. Mine involuntarily form from the threat, "I think you're forgetting Little Luna-"I cut her off with a growl of my own which she enjoys. "I'm a rogue as well, no law will be broken. This isn't a challenge for your position. This is for fun."

My wolf loves the idea of that, "No furs." Amber sneers at me but I don't worry about it. I don't like to rely on her, she's a strong she-wolf and I know that. I have to get stronger as a human.

"Submission only." Vanessa adds in her own rule, "No fatal blows."

"Of course not." I wouldn't do that to Zay. He's head over paws for this girl, he's always been a happy go-lucky person since I met him. Kind of the 'class clown' if you will, I knew it as soon as I saw him. But as soon as he met Vanessa he was all over her like white on rice, and snow, and mayonnaise. He flaunted her around the school and kept saying 'yeah this is my mate'. Such a dork.

I gesture my head to the circled area and she follows me, "How are you and Zay?"

"Fine I guess. He's mad that I won't let him mark me, but I'm making him work for it."

I involuntarily say, "Good girl."

After entering the 'ring' which is really a circled rope lying on the ground I pull up my hair. "Are you going to tell me what you tell me before every fight?"

I chuckle because we've only fought a total of 3 times, 2 times in our human form and I've told her the same thing both times. If I didn't know any better I'd say she admires me, she keeps coming back. A resilient little thing. As I stretch out my arms and grin, "You are aware you're challenging me?" She nods and a sense of nostalgia erupts within me. "You will need to give a perfect effort." She nods as I stretch out my hips. "Tap out or get the hell knocked out." I warn and get into a defensive pose.

The sun was beaming down on us and a nice cool breeze flew in between us. Once I start sweating it will feel nice. I hear a few birds chirping and put up my mental wall from both my wolf and Josh. Vanessa makes the first move, leaping at me in an effort to tackle me to the ground. I move to my right and wrap my arms around her torso and slammed her to the ground. My foot rests against her stomach, a smirk approaching my lips. She pushed my leg off and rolled off the ground, circling me as if I'm the prey in this situation. I don't follow her with my eyes. My ears and sense of smell doing all the work, I hear her deep inhale of breath before she attacks again and dodge a punch instinctively. I grab her fist and flip her on her back. "Vanessa you're forcing your movements."

She gets back up and tries to kick me in the ribs, "Stop forcing it." I throw her leg down and step backward.

A growl escapes her lips, "Are you going to fight or not?"

Amber took control and smirks, "Are you going to give me something to fight?"

My wolf is so arrogant. After urging her to give me back control, because Vanessa won't learn this way she does with reluctance. A fist comes flying in my direction and I barely dodge it. I throw a punch of my own and knee her in the stomach. "Don't think about your movements. Use your instincts." After 10 minutes of sparring with one another I tell her to stop. "Vanessa what sort of training have you done for yourself?"

She wipes the blood off of her nose and inhales deeply, "Just fighting rogues and working out."

I haven't even broken a sweat yet, she's much stronger in her wolf form. "Okay. Well, let me show you something. I'm going to keep my eyes closed and you're going to attack."

Her brows knit together in confusion and I help her off the grass, "I'm serious. You won't hurt me." Okay so that was a little cocky and she eagerly accepted the challenge. "Stay about 20 feet away. I'll keep my back to you and keep my eyes closed."

I close my eyes and listen for anything that could be relevant to her location and attack. Heavy breathing and the smell of sweat invades my nostrils. Crunching of grass, meaning she's walking towards me. A snap of a twig only a few feet away. A sound of rushing wind lower than my face, she's using her feet on my right. I grasp her ankle before she makes contact and right at the same time I hear a growl.

From the fact that I'm turned on I know it's Josh. "Shit." I hear Vanessa whisper, "This doesn't look good."

"Stay behind me." I unknowingly bite my lip as he stalks towards us, getting ready to kill.

"MOVE!"

"Excuse you." I snap and arch my brow.

He growls again and my entire body trembles. His eyes are a deep black and I can't help my hormones. Scolding Amber does absolutely nothing for me, Josh is about to reply whenever he inhales deeply closing his eyes in the process. A satisfied purr emits from his chest when his eyes snap open to me, lust evident in his orbs. _'I smell your arousal baby girl'_

 _'Your growls are a turn on'_

 _'They're manly'_

 _'They're sexy'_ I retort and grin at my devilishly handsome mate. Ever since I was marked it is incredibly hard to contain myself around this man. "IF you two are going to have sex I think it's best if I leave."

Josh growls again, remembering why he got angry in the first place. His hand reaching out for her collar. "YOU DARE ATTACK MY MATE! YOUR LUNA?!"

I place my hands on his chest and his eyes soften, "We were sparring."

"She was attacking you while you were staring off into space."

I roll my eyes, "I'm teaching her to use your senses. I told her to attack me that way." He's conflicted. His wolf wants to take control and punish Vanessa. It isn't normal for a Luna to act this way, to train. They are more like the mother hens of the pack. Responsible for pack functions and taking care of the women and children when there is an emergency. I'm sure he's trying to reason with Jax, poor thing is stubborn and only doing what his instincts are telling him. He drops his hold on her and I spin on my heels, my face meets Vanessa's worried one. "V, I'm going to call you V. While he's doing whatever it is he's doing, I'm going to tell you something. You ma'am are an over-thinker. When I was a rogue, I spent 6 months in my wolf form. Never once shifting and I relied completely on her. My senses became stronger even as a human, use your wolf. I stopped your kick completely on impulse."

She frowns and glances at the ground, "I can't spend 6 months in wolf form. There's school and I'm sure Zay wouldn't want to sleep with a wolf." I arch my brow, like for real? Mates are attracted to mates whether human or wolf. They're the most beautiful creature no matter what form.

"Vanessa, dismissed." Josh grunts she barely bows her head. He growls and steps towards her menacingly at the disrespect. I don't intervene, she needs to learn her place if she wants to be a part of this pack. Plus she's a leadership female, she needs to lead by example. Hesitantly she bows and walks away.

I'm already getting into pack ways again, just like riding a bike. "How about you and I go for a run?" I offer and saunter towards the trees. Last time he saw me as a wolf I was running away from him and we didn't really get to spend any time in our furs, together.

"I'd love that but first." I blinked and he's right in front of me with a mischievous smile, oh boy. His hands wrapped around the small of my back and he tugged me into his body. Yummy. "You should warn me whenever you plan on fighting someone. I almost ripped her head off for trying to hurt you."

"Possessive."

"Protective." He corrected, his ego taking quite a boost at the same time. His lips lightly drug across my jawline. My abrupt gasp for air basically giving him the go ahead. I can feel him smile against my skin. I felt his nose run across my neck, along with the sparks that seem to have amplified. Goddess, this man. My hands gripped at his hair which earned me a satisfied growl. "So beautiful." He pecked the area around my mark sending me into a frenzy. He's toying with me, knowing that it's driving me insane.

"Josh." I warn and use what little bit of strength I have left to move his head to my mark. His teeth scraped against it and my entire body trembled. If he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to my knees.

I stifle a moan by biting my lip intensely and feel his lips brush against mine. "I love you Maya."

"I love you." I whisper and connect our lips in a needy and desperate kiss. We have the rest of our lives, I don't know why we're going crazy like this. But as I'm running my hands over his body and I feel the rumbling in his chest and the small tremors of his muscles twitching I can't help but love this moment. The fact that I have this sort of an effect on him is indescribable.

"We should stop." Josh whispers before attacking my mouth again. Greedily pulling my bottom lip in between his teeth and running his tongue through my mouth.

"Yeah." I agree before jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I'm serious."

I hum in response and kiss his neck. "Mine." I whisper. He's all mine. He groans and holds me tightly to his body while I suck on his skin.

Someone clearing their throat catches us off guard and pulls me out of my daze. Josh however, well as soon as I stopped he placed feather light kisses against my neck. "Josh." I nudge his arm and smile apologetically to the man just watching us like a creep. "JOSH!"

I try to slide down his body but he stops me, "What baby girl? Why are you pulling away?"

"We have company." For an Alpha he tends to not realize some things. DO NOT EVER TELL HIM I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! Josh growls and flips his gaze to the man beside us, pushing me behind him at the same time. He doesn't like males seeing me in a vulnerable position, even if he's with me.

"Eric?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Sort of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	16. Chapter 16-A Male and His Female

_"Eric?"_

I don't know what's happening I sing inside my head. Josh isn't tense so I know he isn't a threat but from our mate bond I'm mostly getting confusion. So after a few minutes of silence I step out from behind my mate. "Hello, I'm assuming your name is Eric. I'm Maya."

He has to be related to Josh somehow. Light brown hair and he has deep brown eyes, calculating and warm. Just like Josh's. A light hearted smile approaches his lips and I return the gesture. "I'd give you a handshake but I have a feeling you are my brother's mate." His eyes move towards my mark and I nod with a proud smile. "Congratulations brotha!" His hand is outstretched to my mate and he takes it without hesitation before pulling him into an embrace.

"What the hell are you doing here man?"

No welcome back? I need to teach my mate some manners. I stifle a laugh and avert my gaze away from the reunion of two brothers. Though, I'm surprised he's never mentioned having a brother. I knew he had a sister, and my suspicions were confirmed whenever she ran into the dining room yelling 'daddy' and 'mommy'. I had a feeling we'd become close but sadly she's going to an all-girls private school instead of a public school so she boards there, "Rachel and I came back for the initiation of your Luna." Though I've introduced myself it's considered disrespectful for the male not to introduce his female. Why that tradition exists I'll never know, probably some sort of pride thing. Again, we're kind of old fashioned as a species.

Josh's eyes widen, "Shit I'm sorry bro. Eric this is my mate Maya, and Maya this is my brother Eric." Eric looks much older than Josh and has a mischievous glint about him. Clearly he's a jokester and for that… I can't wait to see. "His mate was the future Alpha of the Red Moon pack and since I was here to take over the Alpha role, Eric went with his mate and made Rachel his Luna." Though he doesn't want it to show, I can sense some bitterness towards the situation. If Eric's mate hadn't been a future Luna, Josh wouldn't have become Alpha.

But as tradition goes, the Moon Goddess has a plan for everyone.

Every one of us has a destiny and I know Josh was made for an Alpha role.

"She's very beautiful Joshy." My mate growls, I'm assuming at the nickname 'Joshy' but whenever his arm wraps around me protectively I realize he's growling at the compliment.

 _'Seriously?!'_

 _'What?'_ He sounds truly confused making him even more adorable. And almost… key word almost made me forget why I was flustered with him in the first place.

 _'He's your brother. Mated. And well really that's all I need to say to make your possessiveness seem ridiculous.'_

 _'He's a male'_

I cut him off because he's acting a fool and thank Eric with a polite nod. "Thanks for coming Eric." My mate states before gesturing towards the pack house. Josh had previously mentioned us getting our own home since we're soon to lead the pack together, but he seemed to talk himself out of his idea whenever he realized there was more protection here. His exact words were, 'more people, more floors, more protection'. When I mentioned 'privacy' he groaned and pointed out we had the whole floor and our walls are sound proof, to which he wiggled his brows. Shrugging it off, we decided to put it off till a later time, probably when we have pups. Now Amy and Allen can stay in their home longer, even though it is a family tradition to pass it down to the next Alpha. I don't mind one bit, we can argue about this and other silly stuff because in reality I am very much aware of what's going to happen in a few short days.

This is just the calm before the storm.

Josh and I waltz hand in hand back into the pack house while Eric tells stories of his little girl who is now 4 years old and he's more than obsessed with her. Another loving father doting on his pride and joy, his daughter. Jealousy courses through my veins and I try to fight the ugly green monster. It isn't anyone's fault that my father crawled out of the depths of hell just so he can make lives miserable and unlivable. I can feel my mate trying to probe into my mind to figure out why I'm jealous and saddened at the same time, but I don't let him in. I know images will start flashing through our link and I don't want him to see anything.

Either way, I think he knew as he casually changed the topic of conversation. "How's Rachel?"

I link him a polite 'thank you' and close myself off before he asks anything. "She's great. As soon as she heard about your mate she had to come see for herself." An eerie silence fell in between us, slight tension from the new male I encountered. What could have caused this? I realized that we had stopped moving, "Father informed me on the situation regarding your mate, brother."

"So you are aware no one is to know of my mate's identity?"

He courteously nods and gives me a silent promise with the intensity of his gaze. "Alpha Thomas just left our land for treaty negotiations." The goofy aura that surrounded him moments ago when he talked about being a horse for his daughter completely disappeared. The urge to ask if Thomas was mated or not never escaped my tongue, he answered before I could utter a syllable. "Still unmated. He says he's got someone in mind. But unfortunately no second-chance mate."

"If they couldn't find me after almost 7 years, why are they still trying?" Murmuring to myself, I didn't expect to say that out loud let alone have Eric and Josh hear it.

Both men laugh and I want more than anything to slap them both silly. "Baby girl, you saw how stubborn I was with you. And I'm not as stubborn as others. Alpha's don't get told no."

Wow, he just set himself up for this. "So you're saying Alpha's get what they want?" He nods along with his brother. "So Alpha Thomas is going to get me?"

"NO!" He growls and pulls me into his body. I cover up a moan with a forced laugh. "You are mine Maya!" His lips brush against the lobes of my ear and my knees buckle underneath me at the warm sparks. This mate business is serious stuff. "Or do I need to take you to the bedroom to show you that?"

I smirk and try to pull myself away from him, I want to be fully mated before the induction so there's nothing really those _men_ can do. I can't be marked by someone else without practically dying myself after the mating process is complete. Not practically, being an Alpha wolf and obviously dramatic I would die. My wolf would slowly deteriorate and take me down with her now that we've been with our mate. The thought of being without my mate, without my Josh makes my wolf roll on her back and whimper.

I console her by saying that this is pure hypothetical and that mate is here and loves us. "Either way Maya, I brought a few extra warriors with me during this visit. Not enough to attract attention obviously but Rachel thinks it is for her travel. I got an earful about how she 'can take care of herself' the entire drive down here. So you are welcome bro."

A firm handshake shows all the respect these two have for one another. Loving brothers, strong Alpha's. I'm proud to be part of this family. "Thank you brother. Come, Rachel can meet Maya. Breakfast is served."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Eyes burning on the back of my head make my wolf's hair stand on edge as we watch Josh make our plate of food. Eyes trailing from the top of my head down my spine. _'Someone's watching us'_ Amber warns and begins to pace in her cage. We're in the pack house for breakfast where a good portion of the wolves come every morning. Sitting to the left of Josh who sits at the head of the table I nonchalantly search the room. Considering there are a lot of people it could be nothing, but I won't lightly dismiss it.

I'm a rogue. Naturally I'm paranoid.

That's when I'm met with a cold, calculating stare of Katie.

Eyes boring into my face as if I'm in the wrong. As if me being with _my_ mate is something to be frowned upon. So much bitterness at such a young age, it's truly a pity. I meet her gaze head on, truthfully I can't wait till I'm inducted into this pack. Amber emits a wave of power in her direction and Katie's fighting with her wolf, reluctant to bow into submission. "Maya?"

Worry laces through Josh's tone seeing as I'm stiff and haven't touched my food. Granted he's got my fork in his hand, trying to feed me. A small gesture to humans, but huge for wolves. Males want to make sure their females are happy and healthy, they want to provide for us. "I'm fine. Pest control problem." His eyes brush across the pack house and harden when they reach her. Sitting by herself in a corner eating her breakfast. She's not punished, she is free to eat wherever she wants. Attention is her main game, though she isn't getting it. Riley was right, a good portion of the pack despises her after the whole whipping post incident. Not that I've paid that close attention but the glares her direction aren't making it discreet.

"LUNA MAYA!" I growl lowly at the way she said that, Riley is my best friend she shouldn't have to be so formal. "Sorry, Maya." She whispers and gives me a hug. Seeing as Eric and Rachel took, the Beta and Beta female positions. Lucas and Riley took their places next to me, followed by Zay and Vanessa then Farkle and Smackle. Those two tend to keep to themselves, I don't mind. They make a great mated pair.

"Come on princess, let's take a seat. I'll make you a plate." She seems so happy. Lucas and I still playfully banter with one another on her safety. However mutual respect is found between us, we have one goal in common… Riley's protection. He's proven several times he'd keep her safe and a weight I didn't know I had was lifted off my shoulders at that notion.

Rachel-Eric's mate- was a beautiful red head, and I mean like bright red. Her pale ivory skin, flawless while gazing upon me with sheer curiosity. Seeing as she doesn't know my full story, though I gave Eric the clear to tell her tonight- I'm sure she's wondering how a rogue nabbed an Alpha for a mate. It's unusual for leadership to be with someone who isn't in some sort of leadership position.

She'll find out soon.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sitting in Josh's office on his lap while he works on a sunny Sunday before we go to school tomorrow is not what I'd like to be doing but apparently there's 'so much to get done for a Luna initiation'. I understood though, security would not only be stronger for the allied Alpha's and their mates but for my safety as well. Things needed to be signed off on, and a bunch of other jibber jabber that I zoned out on. I've already been studying our allies, memorizing names and small pack information. You should have seen how happy Josh was when he caught me studying in his office. Allen and Josh are both aware they could lose two neighboring allies after the Luna initiation. When I mentioned that a war could be brought upon the pack Josh said _'Our pack will defend their Luna proudly and willingly',_ Allen said, _'Wars have been fought for much less'._ Which is true my father waged war for land that we didn't need. The thought of seeing my father again after all these years was more than nerve wracking.

Would he recognize me?

Would he make a scene? Or would he be the calm controlled Alpha he was around other leadership?

My bet would be the last one, but he'd find a way to get to me. At least to threaten me. The thought of being alone with that man sent shivers down my spine, however his threats were the least of my worries. And honestly I'm used to the vicious words, it's the truth behind them that scares me. "Baby girl, you're worried." He pecks my mark and brushes my hair away from my neck. "Do not stress my precious mate. You aren't going anywhere, you are mine forever and if Alpha Thomas wishes to challenge me for that, I will kill and I will win."

Amber howls, pride beaming from every part of her. She's so proud that our mate who once called us 'disgusting' is willing to put his life on the line for us. "There will be no challenge. There's no reason for it because I'm yours."

He purred with my words and gave me an Eskimo kiss. So sweet. "Let's go for a run. I remember you wanting to go this morning." I nod enthusiastically and practically sprint out of the office with Josh chasing after me. Pups playing to my right, fighters training up ahead, Omega's working in the garden all smiles as they plant fresh new vegetables for the pack to enjoy. I'm glad to see the Omega's here aren't treated poorly. Omegas are more or less the weaker members of the pack. In my father's pack they were treated terribly, standing up for a woman who had been worked to exhaustion got me a week without food. But here, they were happy and smiling. Genuinely relaxed which only made me happier that I was part of such a wonderful family.

Because that's what we are… a family. I hurriedly strip out of my shorts and top and transform into my wolf. I maintain control because Amber has been sending waves of dirty thoughts for days and I don't want her to do anything stupid in this form. Shaking out my fur I stretch out my front and back legs, it feels like forever since I ran last. In reality it was just a few days ago. Josh's large black wolf trots towards me and an aura of pride exudes from him. I'm larger than most she-wolves and more… decorated from the random patches of black. Though I am bigger than most she-wolves, Josh towers me. I trot underneath him, flicking my tail in his face on my way he snorts and enjoys the embrace.

As wolves our animalistic nature takes control obviously, so me rubbing against him entirely; against his side and underneath him is completely normal. I'm trying to rub my scent into him, he isn't marked yet and Amber wants our scent all over him. _'Give me control. Swear I won't do anything stupid! JAX IS OUT! Please! Please!'_

Goddess.

After warning her twice to behave I relinquish control and watch her paw at his tail. He keeps flicking it around to where she can't reach, toying with her and I can't help but smile. Jax and Josh are really one in the same. Her butt goes up in the air, chest to the ground and with a playful growl she jumps for his tail. Lightly nipping at it, except not as light as she originally meant to. A small yelp from Josh results in Amber being pinned to the ground. He sends out a growl of warning as Amber squirms underneath him trying to get out. She's sure she could put up a good fight if he hadn't pinned her unexpectedly. I warned her to play nicely and she snorts.

When Amber lays down flat and whimpers he takes that as a sign of submission and licks her cheek. Once. Twice. Three times. His snout rests against her muzzle and he mixes their scents. His head rubbing all over her sides, stomach and back. You don't have to be a genius to see that Jax is completely enamored by Amber, it isn't just lust in his eyes but pure adoration and love. By the time he's finished rubbing all over her Amber rolls off the dirt and starts prancing in a circle. I told you my wolf was childish, knowing her mate is there and will keep us safe makes her more carefree.

A gust of wind blows and sends a heavenly aroma of a deer through their nostrils. Amber and Jax take off immediately to hunt. Animal instincts coming to the surface as her lust for blood takes over. Their furs brushing against one another, Jax slightly taking the lead as the Alpha male. He pulls back slightly so they're running side by side. He nips at her back paws, urging her to go faster. Scent of meat and rushing blood becomes stronger as they both slow from a sprint to a light jog. A quarter mile ahead is a deer, tall grass barely reaching its stomach. It's a good kill, big and hearty. Amber gets ready to pounce, claws digging into the earth beneath her when Jax sends out a low warning growl. Letting her know to stand down.

A male wanting to provide for his female.

He wants no help.

Jax wants to show Amber he can provide for us. Not just as a human but as a wolf as well.

Amber goes belly up and licks Jax's muzzle, showing her love for him. He returns the embrace and presses their noses together. Their first kiss. The happiness exuding from Amber makes me almost tear up. I've never seen or felt her this way before. Feelings of determination course through me and I know that's from Josh… well, Jax. She can't resist watching him hunt, rolling off the ground and sitting on her haunches she watches as his teeth latch into the deer's neck easily taking it to the ground and the snap rings through her ears, making them twitch slightly. A howl vibrates our chest, pride exuding for our mate. Jax joins in moments later as she steps towards him, cautiously. He's an Alpha wolf who just took down a deer, he's feeling territorial.

She keeps a good distance away watching as Jax feasts into the deer. The hunter eats first, sign of respect and she waits until invited over. Amber whines after a few minutes of waiting patiently and she steps forward. Jax glances up and snarls, blood coating his teeth. Amber sits back on her haunches, and lets out a little huff at his arrogance. He lifts his head at the noise and cocks it to the side. Amber eyes rush over us, studying us and seconds later he gestures his head towards the kill inviting us over. Amber leaps off the ground and dives into the meat. Blood saturating her taste buds, and sharp canines tearing into the flesh.

45 minutes later Jax is cleaning Amber's fur around her snout, ensuring there is no more blood as she did the same for Jax. Stomachs full, need for hunt satisfied and scents intermingled with one another… two happy wolves lay together in the field. Amber rests her head on his paws and he lays his head on her, his tail curling around her protectively.

A low purr vibrates her chest, loving the affection she's getting from our mate from the occasional lick of his tongue. Slight nudges of his head, burying his nose into her fur.

This is how a male should treat his female.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think guys! I really loved writing about the wolves playing together. Letting Amber and Jax grow their bond as well. I know some of you may have some questions regarding that part so don't hesitate to ask. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17-Made for Me

I had one rule.

Just one.

However it astounds me that even Riley is going against my one wish. I'm sure you're curious as to what I'm referring. Well this morning I was informed by Luna Amy, or just Amy as she'd prefer me to call her-that she'd be sending a few dresses over for the Luna induction on Saturday. My one rule was it needed to cover my back.

That's all.

So now I'm standing in our room -after my mate had to settle a dispute-with Amy, Riley, Rachel and a skyping Morgan. Smackle was invited however she's very skeptical so with a polite decline she practically sprinted the opposite direction. I wonder what happened to her, she seems very wary of people and flinches at just about everything. The Moon Goddess did well with Farkle as her mate, he's not remotely scary but will defend his female which is always made evident by their public displays of affection. She needs approachable so I need to work on that. As for Vanessa, well she's Vanessa and scoffed when I invited her.

"It's tradition for the Luna to wear white Maya." Amy tries to reason, thinking I had issue with the color of the dress-but all I can think about are the scars on my back from before I had my wolf. Each hill on my skin leaving an everlasting memory, leaving a story on my back that I won't ever escape. Riley sighs and all their eyes glaze over, great now I'm out of whatever private conversation they're having. A knowing look flashes across Amy's face, a sense of understanding. "Your scars Maya?"

I normally don't care too terribly much what I look like. I mean, my clothes are torn when shifting more often than not. I don't wear perfume, it covers my scent, and hardly ever do I wear makeup it's a waste of money and covers up your natural beauty. Mascara and some powder is my extent the rest is like Latin to me. However, I want to look pretty on Saturday- whether or not this induction goes smoothly or not has been pushed to the back of my mind.

I want to look pretty for my mate.

Amy grasps my hands and lifts my chin before resting her cheek against mine. "Scars are stories, simply a sign of healing. Signs of survival against those who tried to harm you. That you are stronger than anything that was thrown at you Maya."

Tears threaten to fall but I compose myself, "My scars are my nightmares Amy."

Riley sighs and wraps her arm around me, "Scars are a sign of your past. Don't let them dictate where you are going peaches."

Rachel stands up, knowing the full story now things are beginning to make sense for her. "Your father will be attending, correct?"

I growl and nod my head, "Then wear your scars proudly." I cock my head to the side like a confused pup. "Don't be afraid of them because you are indirectly saying you are afraid of him. The pack will embrace you as their Luna, scars or not. They will love you because you're a fighter."

Amber is stirring within me, Rachel's words of 'fearing him' struck a chord. _'I do not fear him.'_

 _'She knows that.'_ I reason, _'She's trying to find ways to show Kermit that. Calm down Amber, she's on our side.'_

I block out my wolf after that sensing her fur relaxing, "Try on the dresses Maya." Riley's doe eyes are all the more convincing and with reluctance I agree. Scurrying into the bathroom I put on the first one and immediately toss it… abundance of ruffles in my face will never be okay with me. The next dress is covered in glitter and that's also a no-no. That crap gets everywhere, third one is the charm and also the most revealing.

A complete open back, with a deep v and several thigh high slits. It reminds me of a Greek mythology dress with gold metallic strap detail across my chest. I slide it on and enjoy the way it makes me look in the front, but I don't dare turn around. Even when my hair is down I'm sure you can see every bump on my ivory skin. I open the door before I look at my back and whenever Riley drops her phone, I'm thinking it's a good choice. "No offense Amy but the other 2 didn't really make the visual cut for me." I force out a laugh as to not sound offensive.

She waves me off and puts her hand back on her mouth, "Spin dear." I did as instructed and wish someone would say something.

Wanting to know how terrible it looks in the back begins to evade my mind as they analyze me, "Why are we waiting?" Morgan asks through the iPad, "It's so beautiful Maya!"

"Agreed." Rachel says, "Josh will drool and more importantly you will wear those scars proud. Don't shy away, they're apart of you now whether you like it or not. Show Ker-that bastard, show him that you are no longer haunted by your past but that you're taking control of your future, _with your mate_."

She's definitely born an Alpha with an engaging speech like that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After spending another hour or so with the leadership women, I decide to take a walk. Josh is still out but no harm has come to him or else I'd feel it. Perks of a mate bond. It's dark outside now and one very cloudy evening with heavy humidity. Inhaling the air deeply, I know it's supposed to rain soon. Mother Nature cleaning our slate clean yet again. Not wanting to miss the first water droplet from the sky I continue my trek around pack land. Children are all tucked into bed at this hour and I pray to the Moon Goddess they have nothing but sweet dreams.

Being haunted by nightmares is nothing I'd wish on anyone and something I still fear. Luckily, Josh keeps them away. Yet another perk of having a mate, it's like my body, mind and soul all respond to him. He controls every part of me. Which I'm not sure if I like someone having that much control over me, but eh it's Josh. _'Someone's watching us.'_

Fur stands back up, ears twitching for an attack we're very aware is coming. No _new_ scents, no rogues nearby. _'Calm down Amber. Concentrate for me.'_

Still pacing within her cage I casually make my way back to the pack house. _'Josh'_ I link for him, thanking Goddess he didn't pull his wall up.

 _'What's up baby girl? Where are you?'_

 _'Walking back to the pack house. Something is-'_ A blow to the head sends me to the ground seeing spots. Senses are a blur as I try to regain some sort of reality of what just happened.

Remaining on the ground pretending to be unconscious until I can pull myself completely out of the darkness that's wanting me to succumb to it. I can feel Josh prying at my wall that automatically went up as I struggle to not fall into an unconscious state. "Some Alpha Female."

 _'Katie'_ Amber growls but I stifle it by biting my lip. No wonder I didn't smell her scent, she's a pack member I was searching for an intruder.

"You hit her on the head with an effing baseball bat. What the bloody hell did you expect?!" If he wasn't a friend of Katie's I'd compliment his accent. My senses slowly coming back to me, I listen for their hushed whispers to try and get an idea of their location. Katie needs to go first, clearly she has the weapon.

"Shut up Kris."

"Eff you Katie." He growls, "I don't know why I put up with your shit."

I don't care if I get in trouble again, she needs to be put in her effing place. However, this is her second offense she could be punished for this, but if I attack all reprimand for her would be gone and inflicted upon me. _'Josh find me now!'_

"How the hell are we going to get her fat ass in the truck?" If I didn't like food so much I'd probably care more. But I'm healthy, not fat. I have curves and that's more than a great thing for wolves. Wide hips are good for having pups. I know that's silly, but having children is a huge thing for wolves. It is seriously a turn on for them.

 _'I'm coming baby girl.'_

No questions asked. Good boy. A tug on my arm, I begin to get dragged away. I assume the forest or close to it at least as the scent of pine becomes stronger. Dragging my heels nonchalantly I make it more difficult for them. "This little bitch is awake." That's my cue. Without flipping my head up I kick the area behind Katie's knee. The grip on my right arm loosens but it doesn't give me enough time to block another blow from a bat in my stomach, and that cracks a rib or breaks it one of the two.

Damn it.

That's going to take hours to heal.

I wince and fall to my knees when a ferocious growl rings in my ears and warms my core. I know now isn't the time but damn my mate is hot. I don't turn around, I can smell Lucas and Zay flanking him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"J-Josh." Katie breathes. Voice shaking, fear emitting through a simple one syllable.

"WERE YOU ATTACKING MY MATE?!"

Don't answer that shit. The grip on me completely disappears and I fall to the ground, of course on the side that I hurt. I bit my lip to stifle the yelp of pain, drawing blood all at the same time. _'My hero.'_ I quip through our mind link but Josh doesn't find this funny. A warning growl sent my direction, I wave him off because he's acting ridiculous.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Josh stalks towards the unknown male who was an accomplice to Katie who is shaking and whimpering next to me. "Her brother." He groans. Almost like he despises it as much as I would. Through our link I can tell he remembers accepting his entrance for a visit.

 _'He didn't want to.'_

 _'WELL HE DID!'_

 _'Easy Alpha'_

I'm blocked out again and hastily rise to my feet now that the throbbing and stabbing pain in my side is not gone but lessened. "Lucas mind calling over Riley to set this rib right."

Josh growls again and stalks towards Katie. Her throat in his grasp within a snap, "I should kill you right now." His grip tightening every second, "You claim me as yours. You provoke my mate. Go above my head to get my mate in trouble. My mate gets sent to the whipping post. And now this. THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW KATIE!" Her face turning shades of purple while slowly setting her back on the ground, good boy. It's uncouth for an Alpha to kill a pack member. A female nonetheless. "Attacking her knowing she can't do shit. How fucking dare you, sneaky bitch."

Kris, I think is his name grunts clearly agreeing with the assessment. I'm liking this guy more and more, aside from the whole sneak attack and trying to kidnap me thing. But who am I to judge?

A hand on my arm and lovely scent of lavender alerts me to Riley's presence. I lift up my shirt, bruises forming that should heal within a few hours. Fingertips graze over the rib I know to be broken, all too familiar with this feeling. "I need to set it Maya." I nod, again this is routine for me. Granted it hasn't been done to me in years. It's slightly protruding outward, not piercing the skin but showing it won't heal properly unless placed back.

Breathing is difficult so when she says deep breath I tell her no. "1… 2…" Before getting to three a powerful thrust to my rib cage sends me to antagonizing heights of pain. "Perfect." Raising my shirt higher she wraps up my side to keep it in place, the wrap getting tighter with each tug.

 _'I'm making her a rogue'_

 _'No Josh! She won't survive.'_

 _'That's the point.'_ Wow. Grumpy.

 _'Don't make her a rogue. The pack won't like the idea of sending a female, who obviously isn't that trained being sent out to be a rogue. Besides I don't want people to die for me.'_

 _'Acting like a Luna already.'_

Lucas now has Katie in his grasp and Zay is of course carrying on a conversation with Kris as if nothing truly happened. Katie crying, begging for forgiveness. False guilt evident on her face, she isn't sorry. "My beautiful Luna."

"Yes?" I grunt again when she tightens the wrap.

"I say we lock her up till Sunday and you two have a good old fashioned fight." Both Amber and I grin from ear to ear. Our mate knows what we want and he's happily going to give it to us. I know my grin- it's almost evil looking and the flash of terror in Katie's blue orbs informs me exactly what she's thinking. "What's wrong Katie? You can only attack when she isn't allowed to fight back?" Josh snaps.

"She could've fought back tonight!" She snaps, frustration turning to fury it's slowly seeping to the surface. "She didn't because she's a weak fucking wolf."

"Tsk. Tsk." I bitterly laugh as the last bit of wrapping is done. I let my shirt drop to my side and face her completely, "Such a dirty mouth. In my old pack we would have cut your tongue out for speaking that way towards the Alpha's." Lies. But it doesn't hurt scaring the shit out of her. "For attacking a Luna? Usually death. Or 20 plus lashes plus dungeon time with no pack doctor." Truth. That was minimum offense. "I'd say you're getting off easy Katie." I squat down to the ground beside my mate and at eye level with her. Lucas tightens his hold in case she does something stupid.

I'm happy Josh is letting me handle this as much as possible. "It'll be a good fight." She whispers.

"Indeed." I arch my brow menacingly, "We'll make sure you're fed and watered well, like the good little pup you are. Because come Sunday, I'll make sure you are eating through a straw." I rise off the ground and take Josh's hand who kisses my temple.

And before we walk away Riley appears out of nowhere and punches Missy in the face. "I AM APART OF THIS PACK NOW SO I CAN'T GET IN TROUBLE! YOU DESERVED THAT!" Okay so her smack talk really sucks but ignoring the pain in my ribs I give her a hug. The scent of Missy's blood invading my senses I hug her tighter.

"I'm so proud of you peaches. Thank you so much!"

Lucas unknowingly releases a proud filled howl, his female protecting their Alpha female. I'm sure that's a turn on for him. I know what you're thinking us werewolves are weird. But in all honesty, a woman defending herself and those she cares about is an attractive quality no matter what. Zay and Kris are laughing their asses off at my best friend who is still shaking out her hand. I'm glad I taught her how to punch all those years ago. "Come." Josh wraps a protective arm around my waist, his wolf feeling the urge to be close to me. "I've asked for the previous Beta to join us in our office." 'Us' and 'our', simple terms meaning the world to me. "Informing him of his children."

"Kris didn't want to be there."

He growled, "Do NOT defend him. He knew what he was doing and he could have not gone, stopped it or told me even though he isn't part of this pack. HE did nothing of the sort, he will be punished." As soon as we're in the light Josh clutches my face, inspecting for any other injuries besides my rib and the giant knot forming on the back of my head I'm as well as I can be. He whimpers when feeling it and places small kisses on my cheeks. A few minutes goes by of trying to convince him to take it easy on Kris, his accent proves he isn't from this pack and clearly he didn't want to do it in the first place. Which tells me Missy probably has something hanging over his head. I glance at the stairs and grimace, it's going to hurt. But my mate being gentlemanly and all lifted me into his embrace. Legs wrapping around his torso, arms around his neck. He passes me a Capri-Sun and though I don't know when he got this I take it with a wide smile. I love these things.

"I know you do baby girl." A kiss to the cheek so soft it has me blushing.

A minute later we're in his office chair. Fingertips gently grazing against my wrapped rib, honestly I can't feel him touching me at all but it's comforting Amber who wants me to milk this attention for all it's worth. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Josh growls and I instantly get out of his lap as he flies out of his seat.

"You will do well to lower your tone, John. You and your family are in no position to test me at the moment." My mate growls and steps towards the older man, he looks no older than 30 but that's wolf genes for you. Jealous? Light brown hair and light blue eyes, he's an older version of his son. "Your son and daughter were taken to the cells."

"WHAT?"

Josh growls and steps forward, "Interrupt me or raise your voice at me again you will be in solitary for a week." Ouch. As previously stated, wolves are social creatures. We love other wolves, so being taken away from communication will, and I'm sure _has_ driven someone mad. Not to mention he's mated, that's got to be harder. "Your daughter knocked my mate out with a baseball bat, and then hit her again in the ribs. Breaking one in the process." Seconds pass, giving John time to process the information, "She will be challenged by Maya on Sunday. Kris has kitchen duty for the next month so he won't be going back to the pack where he came from for a good while." I prevent myself from smiling happily hearing he won't be punished severely, "And a long educational talk from me regarding pack obligations to their Alpha's. Learn how to raise your children, attempted kidnapping of a Luna is worth more than just death. Dismissed."

"YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR-"

"MY FATHER IS NO LONGER ALPHA! YOU ARE NO LONGER BETA AND YOU WILL SPEND TONIGHT IN THE CELLS FOR DISRESPECTING YOUR ALPHA!" John goes completely silent, no torture is done in Josh's cells unless warranted. There's just silver everywhere, so that's a huge downfall. "NO food, no water and you will learn your place. You have never and will never be above an Alpha." Josh spat angrily, striking a chord in John.

"You're just a damned pup."

"Chains." Josh retorts and crosses his arms knowing him being silver chained to the wall will be painful yet tolerable, "One more word and I will accept your challenge to the death John. I'm being very lenient only because you were my father's Beta. But you know as well as I that a pack doesn't function properly without rules and respect. You and one of your children in particular have blatantly disrespected them several times over." He makes a great Alpha, calm and collected. Punishing for mistakes, not severely but enough to make a point. Remaining as calm as possible, and only reacting when his wolf feels his title is being threatened.

Silence.

"To clarify, Katie will be in the cells for the rest of the week. Unchained and fed well considering my mate wants a good fight. She is not being disciplined for the events that occurred two weeks ago but for the assault and kidnapping of my mate and future Luna." I smirk and arch my brow towards John who is stifling a glare. "You will spend tonight chained in the cells for disrespecting me and your son will have kitchen duty for the next month."

Josh threateningly steps closer and crosses his arms, "Look up." John does so without hesitation, not able to defy the Alpha command he unknowingly used. "Next time you challenge me John I will not hesitate. Learn your place." He nods and glances back at the ground, "Dismissed."

As soon as John disappears with Farkle leading him to the dungeon Josh collapses on the couch. "You should let me handle Katie. She deserves much more than a fight on Sunday." Regret laced in his words for offering her to me on a platter.

I shrug and saunter towards him, one leg on either side of my mate and my head resting against his chest. "Think of it as time-out for her, she has to sit in her spot thinking about what she has done for days before a punishment. And trust me, I need this."

"If she so much as-"

I cut him off. "This is my fight Josh. Prepare for a punch, maybe two but she won't get far." I inform him and peck his lips. "I love you very much."

Running my hands through his hair he begins to purr in response, "I love you baby girl."

Our lips touch lovingly, and sweet. Lips _made for me_ brush against the skin of my neck igniting sparks. A kiss to the mark, my jaw, then my mouth again. His tongue brushing against my mouth, I part them and feel his tongue dance with mine. Still sweet, and not at all demanding though he does take control. "We need to stop."

Pouting my lip, I sigh. "Why?"

"Because you have a broken rib baby girl." Oh yeah. Forgot about that. He chuckles and pecks my lips again. "Let's go to bed my beautiful Luna." Rising off the couch, he doesn't set me down but carries me to our room. Amber's images she's sending through our link of our mate above us is driving me insane, to the point where I drop my walls. Josh growls and holds me tighter obviously seeing what is going through my mind, "Very soon."

A mischievous smile dances across my lips, "Very."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18-Feather Filled Rectangle

**Josh's Point of View.  
Surprise!**

A warm sensation on my cheek pulls me out of my slumber much to my disdain. Because it isn't the warm sensation from my mate, it's a warm sensation from the sun peeking in through the blinds. However, since my Maya is snuggled into my chest with my arms wrapped around her protectively and I admit a tad bit possessively I take the time to just stare at her. She's always up before me and apparently just staring at her when she's awake isn't 'polite'.

I pull away only slightly and stare at my beautiful mate, my perfect Luna. Her blonde tendrils sprawling out across the pillows behind her. Soft, pink voluptuous lips parted just slightly that I love kissing so much. Soft snores escaping her, barely audible if it weren't for my hearing. Light blonde eyelashes dusting across her cheekbones. I can't resist myself when I slowly lean in and peck her nose, it twitches slightly which only makes her more adorable. I stifle my laugh and marvel at this angel lying beside me, willingly might I add.

Speaking of, we need to get stuff out of her apartment. Ah, hell I'll take care of it. _'Mate's so pretty'_

 _'Yeah Jax, I think that's an understatement though'_

I could lie here forever but I've got to get some work done before I surprise her with a date tonight. _'Don't leave mate'_

Jax basically whimpers and continues on telling me that she'd think we just left her and that we weren't coming back and then she'd reject us. But we all know she could smell me, mind link me, and if worse came to worse she could use a phone. Jax is just trying anything to get me to change my mind at this point. _'I don't want to leave her either but, her induction is tomorrow. We have to prepare for security, Alpha's from afar arrive today, not to mention our date tonight'_

 _'Tell mate I love her'_

I chuckle at his inevitable defeat, I untangle myself from her arms that even in her sleep reach out for me. Quickly, I replace myself with a pillow and watch as she's immediately comforted by it. I never thought I'd be jealous of a feather filled rectangle. I peck her cheek and then her forehead, "We love you baby girl." I toss on my shirt and saunter towards my office. _'Maggie'_

 _'Yes Alpha'_

 _'Have someone bring my mate breakfast. She's in our room still sleeping, don't wake her up'_

 _'Of course Alpha. I'll bring your breakfast as well.'_

 _'To my office'_

Maggie is our long time chef here, she doesn't have an official title but she's my most trusted omega. Sitting down in the leather chair I rub my face hoping to process what all needs to get done. Deciding to finish the paperwork for the 'Sepiente Wolves' regarding the Luna induction and our new pack member Vanessa I hurriedly work knowing Lucas, Zay and Farkle will be joining in mere moments. I tend to stay on top of all the paperwork that our damn law constantly makes us do for no other reason than to keep tabs on us, absolutely ridiculous. However since a little she-wolf came barreling into my life literally, I've been rather distracted. I'm sure you can understand.

The door opening pulls me out of the thoughts of my mates lips and her soft silky skin. All 3 leadership members and my best friends acknowledge me with a respectful bow. "Alright first things first, let's get the easy shit out of the way. How's Katie in the cells?"

"Fine Alpha, she's eating and drinking everything. She's not ill and has been sleeping regularly. Luna should not worry about her condition regarding the fight."

"Thanks Farkle." Smart and reliable, he gives me all details no matter how trivial. I just wanted to know if she was still alive.

"List of Alpha's arriving and staying in the pack house?"

Zay pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, typical Zay. Completely unprofessional but he never embarrasses me in front of other packs. "Black Blood Pack, Alpha his Luna and their head warrior. Blue Moon Pack, Alpha, Luna and 2 pack warriors. And Midnight Moon Pack, Alpha, Luna and 4 warriors. Plus your brother, his Luna and his warriors."

"Zay, make sure all the rooms are prepared and that we have guards waiting at our territory line to escort them to the pack house." I glance at Farkle and he nods understanding he will be helping in this endeavor. "Lucas you and the Beta Female need to be here with your Luna and I to welcome the visiting Alpha's." He agrees and then this is when shit gets complicated, "We all know about my mate's precarious situation." They lowly growl, despising this situation almost as much as I. Anyone threatening the well-being of the pack's Luna will be destroyed immediately. That's our mentality. "You all know the plan we have discussed up to this point. I'm hoping they will want to keep the peace and not get on our list of enemies but we won't know until tomorrow. However, seeing as things probably won't go smoothly we need to be prepared." I shudder at the images that have flashed through my mind, that fucking monster hurting my mate. I felt her pain, not just physical but emotional she had no idea why he did that to her. What makes everything worse is she wanted to die.

She was maybe 10 when an image flashed through my mind. She was curled up into a ball on the floor balling her eyes out and praying to the Moon Goddess to take her.

I cried.

I fucking cried. I won't ever be able to get that out of my mind. No matter how hard I try. I could have lost my mate before I found her. It's possible for your mate to die before you meet him or her, however your wolf never recovers. You feel it all the pain that you would have if you truly did meet them, your wolf basically dies and though you maintain some speed and strength you're ultimately a human. It isn't my wolf that I'd worry about though but the precious angel I never met.

"Alpha?"

Clearing my throat and blinking my thoughts away I apologize for drifting off. "However I'm afraid this initiation won't go as smooth as we hope. Lucas, you will stay near Alpha Kermit. Keep Riley close, if he causes problems I expect you to… _handle_ it." He nods his head in understanding and has a small smirk on his lips, "Zay and Farkle you and your mates will entertain Alpha Thomas. He's a level headed man, I don't expect much from him but if for whatever reason he thinks he has some sort of claim on my mate and the pack's Luna I trust you will take care of it."

"Take care how?" The door opening reveals my beautiful mate. Her head resting gently against the door frame and her fidgeting hands in front of her. "Now Joshy, I surely hope you don't intend to throw Alpha's into a dungeon." A small smile toys at her lips as I gesture for her to join me. Without hesitation she sits on my lap, her head resting against my shoulder. I love this girl, how did a monster like myself get a damn angle for a mate?

"If they cause a problem at your Luna Induction I absolutely will."

Clicking her tongue she shakes her head, "That's an act of war and their warriors travelling with them? What will you do with them? You and I both know your leadership are all strong but even a Beta can't handle an Alpha plus their guards. I won't ask pack to get mixed up in these affairs." Her lips touch mine briefly before pulling away, "Good morning. Thank you for having breakfast sent up."

"Of course. Now, seeing as you unfortunately know the most about the 2 Alpha's I desperately try to avoid. What do you suggest?"

"What your father says. Let us see how it plays out. My father may be a bastard but he is all about reputation. He'll try to get me alone, let's prevent that from happening. As for Alpha Thomas-I'm claimed, there's nothing he can do." I need to finish the mating process with this sexy woman resting in my lap. Every time things get remotely heated, something or someone interrupts us. Hopefully tonight is that night, as long as she's ready… I won't rush it but it's getting harder to control my wolf. Harder to reign in the animal instincts that want to bound her to me forever.

The instinct to intertwine our scents.

The need to strengthen our bond and feel her underneath me.

"So I propose that I don't go anywhere alone."

"That's not a problem." I all but laugh, why would she think that I'd let her go anywhere alone. Especially when her father and the man who is trying or could be trying to take her away from me is going to be there. "You heard the Luna, we'll play things her way. If they choose to cause a scene we will escort them immediately off of our pack lands. Lucas you will ensure that our warriors are ready for anything." He nods in agreement, I wholeheartedly trust Lucas, with my life. That's why I made him Beta, even though he didn't come from a Beta bloodline.

Scandal of the century.

I remember the substantial change whenever I named him as so. He gained a shit ton of muscle and grew a few inches. He looked completely different than what I knew him as, the Moon Goddess prepared him for his job. He's saved my life a time or two and I am forever grateful. "Packs will start arriving around 2 o'clock. My mate and I will be indisposed starting at 7 o'clock." She perks up at this and a wide grin spreads across her perfect lips. "You are all dismissed, keep me updated on everything throughout the day. Dismissed."

As soon as the door shuts she throws her arms around my neck, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Oh baby girl I can't tell you that. Now can I?" She lowly growls and huffs, just like her wolf. I chuckle lightly and fondly remember our time spent as wolves. Amber is so beautiful, I've seen blonde wolves with a few dark brown markings but never black. So unique, so perfect. But what did I expect she's a part of Maya. She's a strong wolf as well, years of training making her lean and muscular not to mention tall. But I slightly blame that on her Alpha bloodline. "It's a surprise."

Her eyes have me captivated as she begins to speak again. Always making direct eye contact with me, always has. Maya's never been intimidated by anyone or anything. Though I know she's scared for tomorrow. She just doesn't want to admit it and I'm not going to bring it up. I want her to remember tomorrow night for the rest of her life. "So to sum up I hate surprises."

At least I caught the end of that, she really needs to quit being so damn beautiful if she truly wants me to concentrate. "I figured as much." Quick change the subject. "I'm going to have the Delta go pack all of your things from your apartment."

"Wow. That's a big step." She quips as if she hasn't stayed with me for almost 2 weeks now.

"Oh come now." I poke her bottom lip that she popped out and chuckle, "It isn't as if you could sleep without me anyways." I'm very aware that she hasn't had any nightmares since she knew I was sleeping beside her. Jax loves that we can comfort mate. I haven't had to sing that song once, well not since I told her to 'let it out'. "By the way I'd put that lip back in your mouth before I take you right here." Quickly she pulls it back into her mouth. "Also Alpha's will begin their arrival at 2 o'clock. We will need to be downstairs to greet them."

"Urg, that means I have to get somewhat decent." My hand gently runs up her thigh and a small smile appears on my lips while her eyes flutter closed.

"You're gorgeous Maya." Burying my face in the crook of her neck I kiss her mark, an involuntary moan pries itself out of her mouth. "But I'd prefer if other Alpha's don't see these." I push my hand higher and give her thigh a gentle squeeze, "Especially not knowing they'll be wrapped around me later."

She chuckles and lightly slaps my hand away, which causes a possessive growl as I grip her hips tighter. Gently her lips brush against the lobe of my ear, "Wine and dine me first. Alpha Josh."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I need to take my mate shopping.

The words spoken under her breath constantly saying she has nothing to wear makes my wolf mad… at ME! Apparently I'm not providing for her. IN MY DEFENSE it's been awfully busy and not just that but she hasn't told me that she has nothing to wear. So obviously she doesn't want to tell me. But I will get her clothes situation fixed as soon as possible. Delta Cross managed to get everything over here and an Omega unpacked it all within 2 hours. Werewolf speed and strength comes in handy. "Baby girl you look beautiful in anything."

 _'Why doesn't mate think she's pretty?'_

 _'WHAT?'_

When did he hear that? Who did he hear that from? _'I talked to Amber through our bond.'_

Instantly throwing myself off the bed I pull her into my arms. Completely forgetting the fact she's trying to find clothes, completely brushing off the fact that she's half-dressed right now. Well sort of brushing off that last part. I let Jax take complete control, "Mate?"

After realizing that Jax was in control she obviously gets confused. "Jax what are you doing?"

"You're so beautiful mate. Beautiful. Perfect. Gorgeous mate." He deeply inhales her scent and I see the small smirk on her lips. "I love you. We love you."

Maya cups our cheek and he falls into her embrace, "I love you too Jax. But where is all this coming from?" As if realization hit her she nods, "You spoke to Amber didn't you?"

"Why does mate not think she's pretty?" Gently stroking her cheek she shrugs, "Will clothes make mate feel pretty?" A small giggle escapes her lips, "I tell human to go get clothes so you feel pretty." He's doing a great job of cheering her up, she giggles again and hugs him tight.

"It isn't clothes. I just want to look nice that's all, I'm being hard on myself." She reassures, "I want to look pretty for mate." She adds delicately and kisses his cheek.

After showering her with kisses and ensuring he cared for her mark for a few minutes he gave her so many compliments. And now she seems to be feeling better. I could have done all of this, but bringing out my wolf made the sparks stronger and comforted her more. "We love mate. We'll do anything to make mate happy. Give mate anything she wants."

"You do Jax. You both do by being with me. Now hop on out so I can get dressed." I immediately take control again knowing Jax would throw a fit about Maya hiding herself from him. 5 minutes later I'm lying on the bed fighting off the sexual images from Jax when the bathroom door opens.

Breathtaking.

Literally.

I lost my breath.

She's Angelic. Blonde curls rest on her black leather jacket that covers her red dress that clings to her form. I growl lowly as my eyes trail down her immaculate form. The dress stops 2 inches above her knees with open toed black zipper heels. Instantly she's in my arms, my hands running across her curves. "Fuck Maya." I push her jacket to the side, growling at the fact my mark was covered and attack her neck, "You do NOT leave my side."

She chuckles and grips the hair on the back of my head, her lips brushing against my earlobe. "Or what Alpha Josh?" I don't get to answer her as I pull her body clad against mine, leaving a love bite of my own. I would literally do anything for this beautiful creature. Anything her heart desires, anything to make her happy.

Groaning I must change the subject, the first Alpha to arrive should be here in 5 minutes. I have to calm myself down, "Baby girl can you take off your jacket? For me?" Furrowing her brows she immediately starts thinking about her back, "I want everyone to see my mark. I want to show you off."

"Isn't that what tomorrow night is for?" She quips and holds tightly to her jacket. An uneasiness in her eyes tells me she isn't quite ready to show off her battle wounds. I desperately wish I could take her pain away, her scars that are an everlasting memory of what she had to go through. If anything I wish I could have protected her at the time. Obviously I couldn't beat him at my young age, but I could have at least taken the abuse for her.

"If you are uncomfortable I will deal with Jax's protests."

"I really appreciate it." Softly her lips press against mine. "My dress tomorrow will make everything very apparent."

She groans, my mother informed me of what happened while choosing dresses. I'm very proud of her decision to not hide. Before I get a chance to respond Zay informs me they're dropping off the first Alpha with his Luna. I'm just thanking the Moon Goddess Alpha Kermit and Thomas aren't staying the night here. Not like I'd allow them to anyways.

My mate will always come first.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

By 6:15 all the Alpha's and their Luna's had been greeted, many of the Luna's especially the men were very… intrigued by my mate. I had to even warn a head warrior of the Black Blood Pack to avert his gaze. This is why I want her mark showing at all times because she's mine. Maya's sinfully sexy and impeccably beautiful… a deadly combination. Riley and Maya stand several feet away from us while Lucas and I set up a few more details, well safety related details. "We'll have the warriors on it. Don't worry Alpha. I will handle the Alpha's, your father has taught me well."

My dad trained me-and once I revealed my leadership positions he began to train Lucas. Ultimately I decided to train Lucas to run the pack for me when I'm not there. Though he bows down to Alpha commands he never shows fear and can openly voice his opinion. He'll be able to run the pack if for whatever reason I was absent so my father can fully enjoy his retirement. "Maggie made sure everything was set up?"

He nods his head again and smiles, "Riley says she'll love it."

Maya's a simpleton, she doesn't like things over the top. I can give her a capri-sun and she's on freaking cloud 9. I love that about her, she's not a power hungry she-wolf. However, since tomorrow I won't be able to hide her away and she'll officially be the pack's Luna I want her to myself tonight. I want to learn more about her and I can't do that with everyone here even if we have our own floor. She deserves to be treated like a queen.

And I'm going to do that.

"Baby girl?" Big doe eyes greet me, so full of innocence. I pull her into my side and kiss her temple, "You ready?"

"Very. I'm excited."

As you should be. "I love you." I whisper in her ear after bringing her into a hug. Tonight will be perfect. I can guarantee it.

I hope.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK LOVES! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT JULY FOURTH!**


	19. Chapter 19-Date

**A/N: I did a double update. If you are reading this first go back one chapter.**

 _'Date, Date! Mate's taking us on a date!'_

 _'Calm down Amber. Your nerves are my nerves'_

And holy crap am I nervous! I've never been on a date. Shocking? Not really. Like I've said before I've always kept to myself for the most part, and I'm kind of glad that I did. My first date with my mate. I rhymed! "Baby girl?"

I glance at Josh who is looking at me with amusement dancing in his orbs, "Okay so truth I zoned out. I'm nervous."

He chuckles and the arm snaked around my waist tightens, "Good I'm not the only one then. This is my first date."

"REALLY?" An Alpha's first date? He's 18! Rumors around well-the world portrays Alpha's as players. I mean I knew that he was still a virgin but I wasn't sure if he'd had other girlfriends. Amber growls, claws extending at the thought of our mate being with another female.

"Of course Maya. I wanted to save everything for my mate, that's the way it's supposed to be right?" Nodding in agreement I can't help but blush, "You were even my first kiss."

I jump up in his arms and hold him tight, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispers as we keep walking. His breath fanning against my mark makes me shiver. We continue walking, questions periodically thrown around a male getting to know his female better. Trees pass us by, leaves crunching beneath us as the approach of fall slowly makes its way toward us. Branches hovering above us, covering the moon that we worship. The moon that we live for. Sliding down his frame I abruptly take off my heels. Feet making contact with the ground, natural-the way it should be. As close to the earth as possible, Mother Nature blessed us with a cool breeze tonight. My hair blowing behind us as we continue our trek hand in hand.

Curiosity beginning to overwhelm me as our journey continues, it's been a 20 minute walk so far. Where are we going? "Almost there my mate." A playful wink from Josh makes me giggle. Dark wash jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to an elbow, a male has never looked better.

My male.

A flicker of light up ahead catches my attention. Glancing at Josh he's got a small smile on his lips, this must be part of the date. One candle resting on the earth on either side, leading us to our destination. Anticipation building up inside of me I'm practically dragging Josh behind me. He obliges as we jog to an open field. "Wow." A clearing, the moon very apparent in the dark blanketed sky. Sounds of rushing water enter my ears, inhaling deeply I smell waters sweet indescribable scent. Slightly to my left a small waterfall has me completely captivated. Rushing liquid brushing across rocks. A pull on my arm has me spinning to my right, a blanket lying on the ground surrounded by candles. The wooden picnic basket in the center holds a heavenly aroma.

"What do you think?" Nerves and anticipation laced in his words.

A slight nibble of his lip, avoiding eye contact- my mate's perfect. Wrapping my arms around his body I hug him tight. "This is better than anything I could have imagined." Amber is howling, purring and rolling all over the place. "This is absolutely perfect Josh thank you so much!"

"Anything for you Maya. I will literally do anything for you." Honesty pouring into each syllable, catches my breath. "I'm serious."

Nodding my head I squirm off of him to his dismay as he escorts me to the 'table'. Soft white plush brushes against my skin, while sitting down. "I hope you're hungry my mate." An embarrassing noise from my stomach rings in my ears, "Well then that answers that question." Blushing, I glance away until his lips connect with my cheek. "Don't worry beautiful. I'll get you fed, sooner the better Jax is mad at me again for quote unquote 'starving you'."

I laugh and take the glass of wine he just poured for me. A mature Pinot Noir's black cherry aroma invades my senses. Dipping my nose deeper in the glass getting lost in its scent I only take a small sip. I don't want to forget this night. I can feel Josh's stare, everything about this male draws me towards him. Hairs on my arm stand up in his direction, eyes trailing across my body I can feel everywhere he's staring. I hesitantly set my glass down and remove my jacket before pulling up my hair. My mark on display for any and all to see, a childish smile on his lips. "Maya you're so perfect." Words aren't necessary, he doesn't expect a response which is great because I don't have one. "Now, I heard from a little wolf that your favorite food is or was steak?"

Unaware that I'm licking my lips he apparently gets his answer as two prepared plates are pulled out, Josh doesn't give it to me right away. He removes the lid and cuts up my steak for me. Again, weird in human terms but means everything in our animal terms. Jax is probably scolding him for not making them smaller pieces he's afraid I'd choke. Yes, wolves are that paranoid for their females. A piece of meat on the prong of a fork rests at my mouth. Not breaking eye contact I part my lips and take it off the fork.

An involuntary moan rumbles my chest as I chew, though it practically melts like butter. Dilated brown orbs watch me, a few blinks and a gulp later he's back to normal. A bite for himself, one for me. "Tell me about yourself."

Furrowing my brows, I'm not sure where to start. "What do you want to know?"

Feeding me again, a heart stopping smile he glances at me. "Everything."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Wolves are very animated creatures, words are hardly necessary. Everything is in regards to body language and gestures. A strand of hair tucked behind my ears, and my hands caressing his arms or jawline shows me how much he loves me and Vis versa. "Dessert? Chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yummy!" I've made these before and they quickly became one of my favorite things. I'm skilled in the kitchen, my mom always told me to prepare for my mate but these are so good and easy it's hard to not have these in your back pocket.

Ripe and red they're pulled out of a basket, half of the fruit covered in deep dark chocolate. Josh holds the green stem and offers me a bite which I take immediately. The hardened sweetness melts in my mouth, closing my eyes I savor it. I freeze in my place when I feel something wet on my neck, inhaling I can smell strawberries sweet nectar. My mate's eyes dilating, filling with lust as he drags the dessert across my skin. The only movement I make is arching my neck so he can have more access. A tongue flicks against my skin, sucking up the juices he placed on my neck. He moans before nibbling on my ear. "You taste so sweet Maya."

Smiling I glance at him, "I'd say it's from the strawberry you drug across me."

He shakes his head and places sweet kisses on my jawline. "You are my dessert." His whispered words send a heat directly to my core, Amber is howling while he lays me down on the blanket. Hovering over me his lips crash against mine in a slow, passionate kiss. Everything pouring out into this one act, love and lust. You can have one without the other but tonight these two are the same for us. His tongue dances with mine while I grip at his hair.

 **A/N: This is where things get a little heated. If you are uncomfortable feel free to skip this part. I will let you know when it's safe.**

Lips never leaving my skin drag to my neck to suck on my mark. One of his hands removing my hair from its tie, blonde locks sprawling out in the grass that the blanket can't quite cover. His lips are soft, warm and inviting. My fingers work to undo the buttons on his shirt while his rough yet gentle hands run up my thigh. Another fiber added to our bond, strengthening every moment we're together.

Slowly we remove one another's clothes. His shirt first, abs put on full display I kiss every single one to truly show my appreciation. He groans and pulls me back to his mouth while he unzips my dress. Am I about to lose my virginity in the middle of this clearing? Honestly, I couldn't picture it better. We're wolves, we're one with Mother Nature and making love under the moon that we worship is absolutely perfect. I pull on his jeans, careful not to tear them seeing as we'll have to go back to the pack house. He kicks them off while I pull my arms out of my dress. Hovering over me he begins to pull my dress down, kisses trailing across my body as he goes. The valley between my breasts, 3 kisses on my tummy he stops at my panty line after tossing my outfit to the side. He inhales deeply and if it's possible his eyes got darker.

Josh takes his time, appreciating me lying in front of him in my red bra and matching panties. A rumble in his chest tells me how much he truly appreciates this-appreciates me. "So gorgeous Maya. Good Goddess." Lips collide with mine again while he tears off my panties with a claw. Wrapping my legs around him I buck my hips, feeling him against me sends my body into a frenzy.

I want to have more of him.

No.

I _need_ to have more of him.

Fingers press against my core, he maintains eye contact as I unravel beneath him. "You look perfect underneath me." Josh's voice huskier than normal only pushes me further to the edge. Sensual words in my ear that he slightly nibbles, a thrust of his hand has a finger enter me. Not breaking my innocence, just preparing me for what's to come. We haven't gone this far before, and I don't intend to stop.

"Please." I beg _for_ him.

My animalistic instincts coming out to play. "Please what baby girl?" He teases.

Arching my brow I take the challenge and grip _him_. A deep growl, I move my hand slowly. His fingers work faster, a ball of energy tightens in my stomach. Josh seems to notice this as he abruptly stops and pulls away. I didn't mean to sound desperate when I whimpered, but I missed his contact. He chuckles and holds a foil packet in his hand, "I want your first time to be with me inside you." Another wave of pleasure washes over me, his words unraveling me easily. He slides it on and hovers over me, "Are you sure?"

Nibbling my lip I take off my bra, eyes dart to my bare breasts-"I'm sure."

His lips collide with mine once again, showing me all the love he has for me. He rubs against me, hitting my most sensitive spot. Gasping against his mouth I fall back down to the blanket, "Let me know if I need to stop."

Lining up to me, another passionate kiss as he pushes inside. Still hasn't broken my innocence as he eases into me, giving me time to adjust to his size. "So good." He whispers before kissing me again.

Another thrust and a yelp of pain has me pulling away from his lips, a small tear falls down my cheek. "Shit baby girl I'm so sorry." He kisses away my tears. "I'm so sorry Maya."

Pain in his sentence has me worried, worried that he'd stop what's happening. I rock my hips, again he groans, gripping my hair tighter. What once was painful, is now a new sense of pleasure I've never felt before. Canines elongating with the new high I'm feeling. Our scents intermingling, forever I am his. It's time to make him _mine_. I kiss his neck as he thrusts inside of me, wrapping my legs around him and meeting him in his plunges. "So fucking good." He whispers, well moans into my ear.

He groans as my lips connect with his sweet spot. Smirking, I scratch my canines against his skin. "Mine." They puncture his neck, wincing his thrusts slow but don't stop-lucky me. The grimacing turns into desire. Our bond is complete, strong- we're _mated_.

"Yours." He says and pushes deeper and faster into me. He bites me again re-staking his claim on me- this time only pleasure is felt. "MINE!" Another powerful thrust has me a moaning mess.

"Yours!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **A/N: It's safe.**

Waking up the next morning after only getting maybe 3 hours of sleep isn't sunshine and daisies. But waking up to my mate whom I love after the events of last night… that's more than sunshine and daisies. Now I understand why newly mated couples stay locked up in their room. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. He's still sleeping, the sun bringing out the light chocolate highlights in his hair that's in array. My eyes drift to his new mark, it's still slightly pink but it's beautiful-I know what you're thinking… it's just a bite mark. But again, wolves are slightly different.

Amber is purring in contentment while sleeping. I don't know why she's so exhausted. Josh and I are connected now on a whole new level. By the sun I'd say that it's almost 8 o'clock. Everyone will be preparing for my induction tonight in a few minutes-meaning I'll need to get back soon.

Enjoying this moment a few minutes longer I close my eyes. _'MAYA!'_

Uh oh. I'm in slight trouble. _'Yes?'_

 _'Get your butt back here! We have to prepare you for the induction! Imagine my surprise whenever I went into your room and no one was there.'_

 _'We'll be back soon Riles.'_

 _'You have 30 minutes before I bring the house down.'_

I close off my link and glance at my mate. Shifting slightly, I wince from the pain-Good Goddess Josh. He just had to have another 4 goes. Well who am I kidding so did I. After lots of kisses and seductively taunting him while getting dressed he's carrying me back to the pack house. Carrying because even though I could walk, it still hurt. His wolf coming out, protecting his mate- he insisted I be carried. As soon as we step into the clearing where our pack house is, all the wolves outside inhale deeply.

Eyes snapping in our direction I can't help but blush. I know what they're smelling, a few howls in the air quickly turns into the entire pack howling. Josh is beaming as we saunter into the house. The wolves of the Twilight pack embracing me, congratulating us on our mating. His parents, siblings and leadership greet us at the front door with smiles plastered on their faces. Blushing I bury my face into his chest. It was the best night of my life, absolutely but it's still embarrassing that all wolves can know when you've mated.

"Congratulations son." Josh sets me down and embraces his father. "You two will be great Alpha Leaders." Giving me a nod of the head I return it.

"Thanks dad." A never ending and contagious smile is on his face. He's so adorable.

"Congratulations Maya." Cheek to cheek I inhale Amy as she smells my new scent. Committing it to memory. A bubbly Riley follows-apparently wanting to know all the details before I meet my scent with Smackle. Vanessa is last, a new mark on her shoulder makes me smile.

"Congratulations to you Vanessa." It seems as if we weren't the only ones moving forward in our relationship last night. Zay is beaming and no doubt is the reason why her hair is up today. Her hair is never up.

"You as well Luna."

I'm pulled into a muscular chest, hands around my torso. "I can't keep my hands off of you."

Amy smiles, "New mated problems." She quips. "Sorry son, we need to take her away to get ready for tonight."

"It's not even 9 o'clock yet." Inductions are done when the moon is out and shining down on us. It's sort of our way to make sure the Moon Goddess is proudly watching us. After a detailed explanation of what all I'd be doing today, I negotiate to eat breakfast first. The pack has already eaten but I don't mind making my own food.

With reluctance and lots of heated kisses Josh went to meet with some of the Alpha's so that leaves me alone in the kitchen. Fresh eggs from one of the Omega's chicken beckons me to make an omelet. I start the stove when a vaguely familiar voice calls me, "Luna?"

"Maya, please. Kris, right?"

He nods his head and sets down the pile of dirty dishes. "Yes Maya. I want to apologize to you about the other day. Please understand I wouldn't have done that if I had a choice."

"No hard feelings. I figured she had something on you seeing as you despise your sister." Okay maybe despise was a strong word but that's what it seemed like.

He huffs and begins to empty dishes into the sink, "She's my half-sister and a complete bitch. Father's fault, giving her whatever she wants when she wants it."

"Well, I'll get in a few good hits for you tomorrow." I promise and add a bit of cheese to my food. "May I ask what pack you are from? Your accent is clearly not from here."

He smiles, "I'm from a London pack. My mother lived there, and when Alpha Allen came to visit with his Beta well one thing led to another and here I am. It was before he met his mate, but despite the circumstances I still visit."

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to get home to your mom and mate. I'll see if I can convince Josh to dwindle your punishment. People make mistakes." Snatching a plate out of the cupboard, the now steaming omelet rests on its surface.

He shakes his head, "Not necessary Luna. I understand what I did was wrong, my mate well she's in this pack but only 14. I'm her protector right now, she doesn't know it yet obviously but I can't wait until she turns 16." It's not uncommon for wolves to wait out their mates, an admirable quality that shouldn't go unnoticed. "As for my mother well things are… complicated."

Saddened eyes and a fallen smile make me aware that whatever Katie has over him has something to do with his mom. I take a bite of my food and watch him as he works. I eat in silence and let Amber study him as well, her assessment and mine are one in the same. He's trustworthy and holds no ill will. Chugging my Capri-Sun like a champ I toss it in the trash and meander towards the sink, plate in hand.

Kris tries to take it away but I slap his hand, "I've got two arms to work, and to eyes to see what I'm working on." I quip and wash it clean as he finishes the last remaining dishes.

"Thank you Luna-Maya excuse me, Maya for understanding."

I rest my back against the sink with my arms crossed, "I will oversee your transfer." A little boy comes to light as he bounces up and down. I'm not quite sure what he was worried about he is the previous Beta's son. "No one should be away from their mate. Seeing as she's young, your protective instincts are worse. Has she shifted?"

"No, she's a late bloomer but I can sense her wolf close to the surface. My guess is next full moon. We're really close right now, she feels a pull towards me but the sparks the scent all of that is not there for her. Just a sense of comfort when she's with me." Most wolves begin shifting around 12 or 13. I shifted earlier at age 10, Alpha genes I'm assuming. I also think the Moon Goddess gave me that gift so I'd heal quicker.

"Congratulations. You found her early in life." I whisper, "Now your mother." Again the smile disappears, "I'm not going to question you too much on it. I want you to come to me if you need help. I will Alpha order you to spill the beans if I feel as if something is wrong."

He nods his head, tears brimming in his eyes. However, he holds them in. Happiness and solemnness exuding off of him. He's conflicted on which he should feel. "Thank you Luna. So much."

"Don't mention it. I'm off to my doom, you're dismissed for the day. Go spend it with your mate."

As soon as he exits the kitchen a high pitched squeal leads me to the inevitable torture to come. "LUNA MAYA!"

Great.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!

SPECIAL FOURTH OF JULY DOUBLE UPDATE


	20. Chapter 20-Threat

**Josh's Point of View**

"Alpha." Turning to face my leadership their angered expressions make me aware as to who has arrived. "Both of them." Lucas grunts and folds his arms.

Nodding my head I put on a white button up for the events to be held within 2 hours. My mate being inducted into this pack and introduced as their Luna. Excitement burns within me at the thought of my gorgeous mate ruling by my side. Leaving the last two buttons undone so everyone can see my mark. It's time to go to work. "Zay, Farkle. My mate is in my mother's room. You stand guard outside-no one gets near that room unless it is the women in there, myself or Lucas. Is that understood?"

Bowing their heads they reply with a quick 'yes Alpha'. _'Mother'_

 _'Yes? You're interrupting'_

 _'Do not leave my mate alone. Visitors have arrived. Do not inform her of their arrival.'_

 _'Of course'_

Lucas takes my right flank as we saunter downstairs. Kermit and I see differently on a lot of things, neither one of us liked the other as an individual-even when my father was Alpha. We keep the peace, that's what our alliance is for. That's the only reason, but not ripping his head off is going to be extremely hard. I desperately wish that this wasn't the norm for our wolves. I wish I could have just done a blood exchange between her and myself so she wouldn't have to go through with seeing these two.

But not inviting 2 of your allies who are closest to you in distance- well that's just plain disrespectful. Not like either one of them deserves any respect in the first place though. Alpha Thomas is the first to step inside my home. Tall and a smile plastered on his face, he has no idea. Shaking my hand he congratulates me on finding my mate. "Cherish her." Words spoken from a strong male who has lost his mate but surprisingly is still fit to lead. He has to be a strong wolf to carry on after losing his most precious.

I'm stronger.

For Maya I'm stronger.

"Of course." 2 warriors follow him inside, hard no nonsense wolves. Straight faces as they assess my pack house for quick escapes and any weaknesses in our home. "You can relax. 6 Alpha's and their Luna's along with pack warriors reside in this home. Safety is of my upmost importance, and anyone would be stupid to cause problems." My words holding an underlined meaning that Alpha Thomas is oblivious to.

This is the man trying to take away my mate.

To him I soon will be the man who took his second chance. But I don't care.

"Smackle." I usher her forward, "Alpha Thomas this is our Gamma's mate she will show you all to your rooms. Ceremony begins at 7. Smackle will update you on any other information or questions you may have."

Lucas nods his head and glances at the window, "4 seconds."

4 seconds to prepare to keep my cool… it isn't long enough. Alpha Kermit steps inside my home. Age has done him no good. Light brown hair greased back paired with cold calculating eyes. We don't shake hands, we have no respect for one another and since it is mutual no harm is done. "Alpha Kermit."

"Alpha Josh. Congratulations on finding your Luna."

Bastard.

All of my mate's emotions flood my mind from the past week. Her unheard pleas for him to stop. The blood, the tears. Shutting my eyes I grit my teeth, "It was a surprise to us all." No humor is in my voice though that was what was originally intended. Jax is pacing in his cage, growling at the man who ruined my mate's life. The man who could have killed her on several occasions had it not been for her wolf. And most importantly the man who gave her no choice but to run away. To risk her life to become a rogue. Piece of shit. "Delta Cross. Show him and his 2 warriors to their rooms. Ceremony is at 7 Alpha. Don't miss it."

He holds my burning gaze, I'm sure he's curious as to my hostility. Probably blaming it on our previous arguments. It isn't until he bows his head that I look away, I have to reign in Jax which controls the amount of power radiating off of me. "LUCAS?!"

Shit.

Glancing at my Beta he's mildly panicking. His eyes glaze over as he mind links her, trying to warn her that Alpha Kermit was here. But it's too late, she's skipping down the stairs completely unaware as to what was happening. Why the hell did Zay and Farkle let her out? "Riley?"

Her head snaps towards that man, if you can even call him that. Fear flashes across her face, feet moving backwards hoping to retreat back to safety. "What's wrong?" He asks innocently which only riles me up more. "Why did you leave? Your parents were and are worried sick. Why haven't you called them?!" Voice raising with every syllable both Lucas and I growl.

"You will do well Alpha to watch your tone to our Beta Female." Warning laced into every syllable. Our fight won't be for Riley. Oh no, it will be solely for my mate for my Luna. After mind-linking Lucas to get her out of here he follows my orders. "I won't tolerate disrespect to my pack members." I growl, "You will not confront her again." Unknowingly using my Alpha tone. If he weren't an Alpha himself he'd have no choice but to listen.

He growls and takes a step forward, I meet his threat. Cold brown eyes to my golden amber ones. "I am not one of your pack members that you can order around, pup." Jax sneers and starts to bite at the cage. Slowly I'm losing my patience with this monster.

"You are on my land, you will respect my requests. If that is hard for you to comprehend then get the hell out."

"Son."

Of course my father is here. I don't glance at my father, he's always been somewhat of a mediator in these situations. "Alpha Allen." Kermit acknowledges pulling his stare away from mine. Yet again, not able to maintain eye contact.

"Kermit." He acknowledges, no Alpha title. Blatant and obvious disrespect towards another leader. "Is there a problem."

Arching my brow at Kermit I am practically daring him to make a move. Anything to rip this man a part. "No Alpha Allen. None. The Delta was about to show us to our rooms." Moments later my father and I hold one another's stare.

He's not mad but telling me silently to humble myself. "I'm doing this for your own good Josh. Do not challenge me." I avert my gaze, he's right. I'm not strong enough to take him, yet. The longer I'm with Maya the stronger I'll become. Besides if I get into a fight with my father, I'm sure I will be shown a lesson in 'a mother's love'. "Keep away from him as much as possible." He warns, "Hold your temper. Watch and learn from your mate. I have faith that she will handle this well."

Wise words, and so much faith in my mate. I can't help but be proud. "You two aren't challenging one another." The one woman who puts fear into both of us has our heads snapping away. "Do I need to show you both 'mother's love'." Shivering I remember the last time I had to endure that.

"No my female." My father interrupts, "Josh is learning. He's humbling himself." Pride laced into his words. Proud for his second son who is still learning. My father always told me that's what being an Alpha is about… learning, watching and listening before acting.

"Good."

Shaking my thoughts away, "Does she know?"

Nodding her head she comes down the stairs, "She's comforting Riley." At our confused faces she chuckles, "Don't worry Josh. She's a strong female, a strong fighter. She's preparing herself for this. Riley had a small panic attack. Her past invading her present." A smile takes her lips, "She's acting like a true Luna."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The moon is out in the sky. My numerous prayers to the Moon Goddess are heard, I can feel it. I'm not sure how but I know she did. Looking outside, the stage is adorned with Christmas lights and surrounded by pack members. Farkle, and Zay along with their mates hold the stairs on either side of the stage. The party is in full swing, drinks are being passed around and the smiles are not missed.

The knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. "Come in."

Lucas enters my office with a smile, "It's time to welcome our Luna." The whole pack has been giddy all day long. The pack is always stronger and not just survives but thrives whenever there is a Luna. Riley comes in to the office. Bright smile, she's a ball of energy.

I've never seen her in her wolf, I'm sure she's just as childish. "Maya looks gorgeous!" She sings and clutches her mate's hand. Jax is slightly jealous that she's seen her, I haven't seen her since this morning and it's driving us insane. We all walk down the stairs, Maya is still upstairs and will be escorted by my father to the stage when it's time.

That isn't a tradition, but I don't want the two bastards set out to ruin her life to get near her. My dad volunteered to keep my mate safe, he really has a kinship with her. They understand one another, though I'm not sure what it is that makes them that way. I walk down the aisle that my pack has made with their bodies. Glancing at the Alpha's who have all gathered together to converse I have to stifle a growl. Making it to the steps I take them quickly, the need for my mate to calm me down driving my every move. "ATTENTION TWILIGHT!" All eyes snap towards me, a smirk plasters on my face. "Welcome, everyone to not just a pack initiation but the introduction of OUR NEW LUNA!" Cheers and claps, all of them almost as excited as I.

Nerves wash over me. But it's from my mate, not from me. I was wondering when I'd get this feeling. I was wondering when she'd feel enough to let her walls slip. She hides her emotions from me, I'm not sure why. Maybe she thinks I don't want to help or maybe it's just because she doesn't want to appear weak. "As you all know, a pack cannot be truly strong without a Luna. Without 'our mother'. She will make us strong, she has demonstrated before that she will put her life on the line to save pack members. Let us celebrate tonight a new member, and our new Luna."

 _'Lucas pass off Riley to my mother. Zay, Farkle you too. Meander in front of the Alpha's.'_

"Without further ado, my beautiful mate." I gesture towards the end of the aisle where she's already walking towards me arm in arm with my father.

 **Maya's Point of View.**

"Hold your head up high. Eyes on your mate." My feet are bare as they touch the grass, the way it should be. We want nature as close to us as possible, feeling the cool blades under my feet makes me shiver slightly. My back is on full display for all to see, Rachel ensured that with my hair curled and pinned to the side. Draping over my shoulder that isn't marked. A flowered crown rests on top my head that was made by some of the younger pups. Cool breeze brushes against my back as we step out into the open field.

Many eyes of the pack are staring at me, well all eyes of the pack members are on me. I keep my focus on Josh. He's staring at me as if I'm his entire world. I see goosebumps on his skin, an Adam's apple bobbing up and down to show me how nervous he is. Our marks on full display. I'm happy he's willingly and proudly ensuring my mark is showing.

Occasional gasps from behind me, they've seen my scars. Pale white hills on my back.

Telling my story.

A familiar and unfriendly scent invades my senses.

My father. Muskiness and alcohol. My mother must have truly loved him to be able to tolerate that smell. My eyes begin to shift unknowingly as Amber and I search for the threat. My steps start to become smaller, I am not sure if I can do this. _'Eyes on me baby girl. I've got leadership on them, he won't touch you.'_

Nodding my head I glance back up to him. We reach the end of the aisle and he escorts me to the steps. A small table and a knife rests on top of the platform. A hand outstretched and an arm letting me go, I take Josh's hand in mine. "You could give the Goddess a run for her money. So beautiful Maya." My lips touch his and I instantly feel relieved. His touch, his smell, his love all of it is calming my boiling nerves to a simmer. We're with our mate now, we won't get hurt. Burning gaze against my profile makes me aware that Alpha Thomas or my father one has figured me out.

"ALPHA JOSH!"

Josh growls and stands in front of me protectively, Amber purrs at the action. She loves how protective he is. "Stand down Alpha Thomas."

"MAYA!" A growl rips through my chest. Amber doesn't like how my father said my name, as if he actually cared for us. As if he actually didn't push me to welcome death time and time again. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Josh yells, everyone even other pack warriors bow their heads to his overwhelming and dominating power. "MAYA IS MY MATE! MINE!"

We need to calm this down they haven't even mentioned taking me away yet and he's already giving him his answer, lightly touching his arm I move to stand beside him. To his dismay, the wolf in him wanting to shield me away from my past. When in reality it needs to be confronted. "Alpha Thomas, father."

Gasps from my future pack, conversation regarding the confusion of the situation buzzes. "Maya!" I growl as he takes a step towards me, he stops and cocks his head to the side. We don't like the way he's feigning innocence. "Why did you leave?"

Growling I take a threatening step forward, my thigh exposed from the slit in my dress. "I think you and I both know the answer to that question." My eyes trace his form, he's weaker than when we last saw him. Alcohol getting the best of him after all this time, I hate to imagine the condition of the Crescent Moon Pack. I prevent my canines from flashing, Amber wants to taste his flesh.

I can take him.

"Maya." Alpha Thomas' voice rings in my ears, I hesitantly shift my focus. Defying every instinct to not take my eyes off my _prey_. "What-I don't even know where to start." Eyes watering as if he actually cared. He was a nice man, but he wanted to take my future. A future that didn't belong to him and eventually wouldn't have belonged to me.

"I was young Alpha Thomas." Words hitting home for him, "3 days." I state as I take another step towards the stairs. Unshed tears blur his vision, he knows what I mean. I'm speaking like a true Luna, in my own language. I'm not entirely ready to air out all of my dirty laundry to the entire pack. Hesitantly I spin around, showing my scars. A flow of courage bursting through me I didn't realize I had. Josh is still behind me, our hands intertwined. He's letting me confront them.

Letting me get this off my chest. "It wasn't training Alpha Thomas."

My father growls and hurriedly I switch my focus to the fuming man I call father. Fur standing up on Amber's coat. She doesn't like the threat, he takes another step forward. Lucas stops him, meeting his glare head on. Riley should be proud. "I am not under your control anymore Kermit." Name spat out, disgusted that I even uttered those two syllables. "I am mated, you can't take me away from him. You can't take me away from this pack."

Small howls from my future pack. They're proud of their Luna. "This needs to be discussed behind closed doors." He growls.

I give him a powerful snarl of my own, I'm not weak anymore. I'm not a pup who needs her father to provide. I was a rogue, living on my own-killing with sharp teeth and claws. I came here, a leader and didn't back down from Pack Law. "No discussion is needed."

"Maya, you know we were supposed to be together."

Josh's growl has me bowing down. Something I've never felt the need to do. The grip on my waist tightens, he's fuming. Claws unwillingly descending, fur sprouting on his arms. "All due respect Alpha Thomas, you know more than anyone how special a mate is."

My words do little to comfort my mate. Pack members slowly form a barrier around the stage. No one is willing to let their Luna go. "Kermit we had an agreement." He growls, placing blame on the man who blame is due.

"It will be fulfilled."

"No. It won't." I state in finality. Remaining calm and fighting off Amber as much as possible.

He growls again, and I realize it doesn't have the same effect on me anymore. Nothing he does has the same result on me anymore. Josh pushes me behind him, "I suggest you leave. Now." Menacing words laced with an unavoidable promise should they not comply to his demand. "You've caused enough pain in my mate's life. Don't you think?"

Allen and Amy watch as the new leaders of the pack they built handles their first confrontation that isn't as simple as rogues. Allen watching his son thoughtfully, scrutinizing every word and action. Making notes to critique him on later. Amy watches me with a smile, pride exuding from her. "NOW!"

"This isn't over."

My father promises.

Then I realize his words have the desired outcome. It was foolish of me to think that he couldn't ruffle my fur. He makes do on his promises. "Yes it is. And if you are not off our pack lands in 10 minutes I will send every warrior after you. Then it will truly be _over_." Another promise sealed with a growl.

One last menacing look from my father. A softened, confused gaze from Alpha Thomas and they're sprinting towards their vehicles. "IT'S A 15 MINUTE DRIVE TO THE PACK BORDERS I SUGGEST YOU MOVE FASTER! Delta Cross, take 10 warriors. Make due on my promise should they not be gone in 10 minutes. Starting now." 10 volunteers step out from the crowd and follow Delta Cross into the woods, the need and want to protect their Luna overpowering the gathering itself.

I glance at my mate, releasing a breath I was unaware that I was holding. I wrap my arms around his neck, his grip tightening by the second. He's still angry, "I'm here. I'm okay. I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere."

My lips collide with his, sparks warming up the cold demeanor we had to put up in front of the men I've ran away from. Our tongues dance together, completely oblivious to the many eyes of the pack members. "Mmm, mate." Seems as if Jax is out to play.

"Son." Looking at Alpha Allen his expression unreadable the way he prefers it when referencing precarious situations. "Luna Maya." He bows his head respectfully, I've done nothing to earn that respect. "I'm proud of how you both handled that situation. Letting Maya take the reins when you couldn't control your wolf. Admirable quality son. Knowing when to share responsibility."

Cheek to cheek Amy pulls me into her embrace, "Your mother would be proud." Lightly nipping at her skin, I show my appreciation for Luna Amy. Leaving unshed tears in my eyes I pull away. "But for now I think it is time for you both to explain the situation to your pack members."

"Once the Alpha's leave. They don't need to be involved in our problems, not unless we need them as allies. I'll call a pack meeting before our Luna challenges Katie." Shifting his focus out to the wolves he smiles, obviously fake. Obviously forced, but he needs to be a leader and keep everyone calm. "TWILIGHT PACK!"

Silence.

"EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED TOMORROW! EVERYONE REPORT BACK HERE AT NOON! NO ONE WILL BE LATE!"

I wince at his tone but understand that this is important, no pack member needs to miss this. There's no need for a warning, they know how vital this is. We won't go into full detail, but moving in front of the stage tonight-they put their lives on the line. They deserve to know what they were doing it for. "Let's put this behind us tonight." Josh announces and kisses my temple, "Let's properly initiate your Luna."

Cheers and howls invade my ears.

A smile creeping onto my lips.

This is where I belong.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **What'd you think? Do you think Maya handled it well?**

 **Should she have reacted more? What about Josh humbling himself and letting Maya take charge?**


	21. Chapter 21-A Female's Love

The remaining Alpha's and their Luna's line the bottom of the stage, hand in hand with the pack warriors standing behind them. All pack members that aren't on patrol are watching us, head warriors to omegas. They are mixed together, no classification of rank tonight at _my request_. Not one person is better than another, each having their own sets of skills. Each member a necessity to this pack, to keep the Twilight pack functioning properly. "Repeat after me." Josh smirks and holds my hand. Pride rolling off of him in waves. His mate finally joining the pack. "I pledge my allegiance to the Twilight Pack."

"I pledge my allegiance to the Twilight Pack."

"I will put the well-being of this pack ahead of my own." Repeating the words that I've never had to say before. Born into a pack, living as a rogue. For the past few years, I've looked out for _me_. "I will give my life for this pack." I wonder if this will hurt, I'm truly breaking the ties with my old pack and forming new ones. When I left Crescent Moon, I didn't feel any pain. Which was weird considering I lived there my entire life. But I never actually said the words to cut off my ties.

"I will give my life for this pack."

"Do you understand that in being part of the Twilight Pack you accept the responsibility and commitment of being an Alpha Female, the responsibilities of _our_ Luna?"

"I do."

Josh picks up the knife, the point of the blade glistening from the moonlight. "Repeat after me again. For the strength of the pack is the wolf."

"For the strength of the pack is the wolf." The blade glides across his palm. Not once wincing, showing everyone he's a strong wolf. Fit for leadership.

Gripping my hand he gazes into my eyes, "And the strength of the wolf is its pack."

As I repeat his words the blade cuts my palm. I don't fight the pain, I welcome it with open arms. One small cut to help erase my dark past, it's preparing me for my bright future. Josh and I grip hands, our blood intermingling. A searing pain hits my chest. It feels like a thousand needles piercing my heart. I can't seem to loosen the hold I have on him, I tried to grit through the pain but this is bad. Falling to my knees, the bones hitting the wood. I scream.

A few seconds later the pain subsides completely. Warm sparks envelop around me a welcomed change, my mates holding me. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Growling he pulls me closer to his chest. Nuzzling my neck, leaving small kisses. Whispering words to me that show his love. Consoling me, telling me to stay calm that he loves me so much.

Black spots begin to hinder my vision. My body is trying to shut down to help cope of what I've lost and everything I've gained. Voices in my head 'Luna' over and over again. My pack is worried about me. "Alpha, let me take a look at her."

Growling… again I'm held tighter. "My mate. Mine."

I smirk and right before I fade I can't help but force out my chuckle.

This was not how this day was supposed to go.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I hate being woken up. I really do, I'm a decent morning person- I can tolerate smiley happy people but only if I wake up on my own accord. Shouting and yelling is not a good way to wake up, especially not whenever I just passed out in front of the whole pack. That was embarrassing. "HE NEEDS HER!" A voice I recognize as Lucas shouts. A beta worried for his alpha.

"He needs to calm down." Amy's calm yet firm voice announces. "Allen and Eric are handling it."

Goddess, what'd he do? Slowly I open up my eyes, white sheets covering my torso and below. I'm still in my dress. Amy, Riley, Lucas and Rachel are all in the hospital room. This is my least favorite place on earth. However, I'm here more often than not. "What'd he do?" I mumble.

"Maya, dear you're awake." Smiling faces circle me, all but Lucas who is mind-linking someone.

"Where is he? What'd he do?" Answers that I desperately need but no one seems willing to give.

Riley smirks and removes the heart monitor. I remember pranking her when I was younger and pulling my finger out slightly. I made her think I flat lined. It wasn't funny when she didn't talk to me for a week but at the time it was hilarious. A serious verbal scolding from her father, that was also not fun. He raised me, I never wanted to disappoint him. "Don't you want to know what happened to you?"

Shaking my head I pull the sheet off, "I'm sure it had to do with my connection to my old pack. Being their future Alpha my bonds were stronger, only hurting more whenever they were permanently severed."

"Brains and beauty." Rachel quips and grabs my hands to help me stand.

"Now, do not make me ask again. Where is he?" Snarls, yelps and growls from outside have me running down the steps.

"Luna Maya." Amy beckons, I don't slow down. I know my mate is involved with something outside. Falling to the ground I feel the pain in my left calf. Shit. He's hurt. Stupid mate bond. My hands hitting the cold marble floor, I fight to stand up straight again. "You have to understand. He wouldn't let you go, you needed medical attention and he refused to let you leave him. We had to have Eric and Allen as well as the Gamma's pull him off of you and things aren't going well."

Growling I spin back around, throwing the door open. An Alpha worrying about his Luna, he has every right to be beside me. I don't agree with the decision but what's done is done. My stomach is on fire. Amy falls in step with me, her male and mine are circling one another. A large black wolf versus a slightly larger blonde one. A new Alpha coming into his own versus one on the brink of retirement. Snarling, snapping of the jaws. Neither looks great, Josh is putting up a fight.

But he won't win this one.

We keep walking towards the scene, Josh leaping forward-angry that he was being kept from his female. One hard look from me at a few pack members watching in amusement as a father and son work out their issues sends them back to their homes. Allen has him pinned to the ground, baring his canines ready to show Josh why he's still the Alpha in their family's eyes. Ready to show him how much he has to learn. A sight I don't particularly enjoy, unfortunately Josh asked for it. He's being taught a hard lesson. A gust of wind blowing sends both Amy's and my scent in their direction. Stalking forward.

2 angry females.

Both inhaling deeply they turn to see their mates. Standing proud and strong, fists clenched. Ready to tear them a new one for acting irrationally. Hesitantly they approach us, my mate limping slightly from his injuries, their tails tucked between their legs. Preparing to be scolded like children. Jax is still in control, as is Allen's wolf. Ears pulled back Jax whimpers.

Amy steps forward and stands partially in front of me, hesitant to trust her son who just irrationally challenged his father. Jax wouldn't ever hurt me, but when he snapped his jaws at her. I took action, Allen growling in the process. I don't care if she is in the way of him getting to me. It's for _my_ safety, something of the upmost importance to my male. Gripping his muzzle tight I get down to eye level. Amber orbs on arctic blue. "You dare snap at your mother?" I tighten my grip, Jax whimpering at me. If I tighten any further his teeth could crack. "Acting like a pup. Don't do it again." I throw his face to the ground, Jax rolls on his back. Belly up, his own submission to me. I hear Riley and Lucas approaching us. Kneeling back down I look him straight in the eyes, "If you snap at her you'll regret it. Do you understand?"

He nods his head. A quick chaste lick of his tongue to my cheek. Another apology. "Maya you ran off before I could check your vitals."

"I'm fine."

Standing up to my full height, which isn't much Jax nudges my leg. Ignoring him I glance towards Amy. She's scolding her mate for not keeping his calm exterior, 'lead by example' she says. His nose touches my palm, licking it slightly. Another way he apologizes. I have no doubt Josh well, Jax was the one who started this. He runs his head under my hand, wanting some sort of affection. Putting my hands back into fists, he will not get affection. Not right now. Not as his father, Allen approaches.

They sit before one another. A lick from his father, no hard feelings and no judgements. "Lucas, clothes please." I murmur and he takes off, not trusting the situation enough to leave Riley with us. Jax drops his head and whimpers, pawing the ground like a child. I glance at Amy who is staring down Josh, he's still her male mated or not. She feels the need to confront him.

Glancing at me, silently asking for permission I agree. Lucas comes back outside, 2 pairs of basketball shorts in hand. Tossing them each a pair, they shake out their fur- a little blood flying off the strands before shifting and quickly sliding them on. Gashes across one another's skin has me shivering, you think I'd be used to that by now. Amy stalks towards Josh and grips his ear, "If you weren't mated I'd show you some of _my_ love." I don't think it's the love he's used to. He yelps from the tightened hold but nods, "Keep your cool. Watch and listen. At this rate we won't fully retire anytime soon."

Nuzzling his face in her neck, she pecks her son's temple. No ill will, just disappointment. "My female." Allen sighs, running his hands through his hair. Their wolves have apologized, now it's the skins side.

"Baby girl." Fidgeting with his fingers Josh approaches me, each step slower than the other. He can't maintain eye contact with me. He knows he's in the wrong, "Are you feeling okay?"

His wounds are steadily healing, I grip his hand without saying a word. Silently leading him into our bedroom. I need to clean his cuts so they won't get infected. Pulling out the peroxide I pour it on his leg and side. "Maya?" He whimpers. "Are you-Are you feeling okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Calmly, probably too calmly I reply. "But you weren't. You were starting a fight you were going to lose." A hit to his ego, he doesn't react. I'm not wrong and he knows that. Washing away the blood with the cotton ball I keep working. "Honestly Josh. That fight was going to get worse before it got better." Glancing up, he's already looking down at me with saddened eyes. "You better be lucky I handled you for snapping at your mother before your father cut in." Tossing away the cotton balls I start the shower. "If you so much as snarl at your mother again-"

"She was keeping you from me. They all were."

I can't help but laugh, "Had you calmed down you would have been with me every step of the way." I'm not mad he wasn't there, Jax took control. "In fact pull Jax out for me. We should talk about his actions, I know when our wolves are in a state of panic it's hard to reign them in."

Josh glances towards the ground, "He doesn't want to come out. He keeps saying 'mate hates us'."

 _'Amber?'_

 _'It's true.'_

 _'Reach out to him. Tell him we love him, just hate his actions. Give him hell for treating his mother that way.'_

 _'Well duh.'_

"Shower then bed."

A knock on the door startles me, Josh shuts off the shower and follows after me. Lucas waits patiently at the door, "Alpha. Luna, I'm sorry about the disturbance. The pack is still waiting for you Luna. They're wanting to make sure you're safe."

"We'll be right down. Please gather them at the front entrance." Lucas bows his head and sprints down the stairs. Turning around I glance at Josh who is holding out his hands for me, "Next time you act rashly expect the 'love' your mother was referring to. With my own dose added." He whimpers and glances towards the ground. Snaking my arms around his neck I sigh, "I can feel what you feel ya' know. Remember that next time you go picking fights."

His hold on me tightens, burying his nose in the crook of my neck. Letting Jax know that things are getting better. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you baby girl. It won't happen again."

"Seal it with a kiss." I demand and to our pleasure he obliges. Lips soft against mine. Warm and slow, trying to show me how much he cares. I love this wolf. Stupidly he picked a fight, only because he couldn't get to me.

"Mate?" Frowning because the kiss stopped, it's seconds later I realize that Jax has come out. "Mate's mad at Jax." Pinching the bridge of my nose for mere seconds before I grip his hands, "Mate's mad." He whispers and leaves a lingering kiss on each knuckle of my hand.

"Jax look at me." He does so without hesitation, my fingertips grazing his jaw line. Showing him that I forgive him. "I'm not mad at you. I will tell you like I told Josh, I won't forgive you should you treat Amy like that again. Is that understood?"

"Yes mate. Mate's happy with me again." If he was in wolf form his tail would be wagging.

"Yes. But bring back Josh we need to go address the pack." A quick peck from Jax with a small whimper he lets Josh take charge.

Hand in hand we exit our room. Alpha Allen and Luna Amy waiting patiently outside. Handshakes between two men, cheek to cheek I acknowledge Amy. No hard feelings held between anyone. It's been settled with teeth, and with mates. It's in the past. Hurriedly we make our way outside, desperately wanting this day to be over with to start new tomorrow. Hundreds of our pack members wait on the bottom of the steps.

Seeing me, they smile. Howls fill the silent night air, they see that their Luna is okay. Glancing at Josh he knows what I want. Suddenly feeling less tired I walk down the steps, still barefoot. Males acknowledge me with a bow of their head. Females approach me and meet my cheek, inhaling my scent. Learning what their Luna smells like should they ever need to find or protect me. One by one each female comes to me, from warrior to omega they show their respect. I have no doubt Josh will be annoyed with all the different scents on me.

He's made it a habit to ensure his scent is embedded into my pores. Watchful eyes on me, a proud Alpha. My mate walks down the steps as the last few approach me, how long I've been doing this? Probably hours. Is it worth it? To earn the respect of my pack, yes. Josh holds my hand, tilting his head up to the sky, up to the moon he howls.

A praise to the Moon Goddess for having _me_.

Shortly after, I follow.

Then leadership.

Then everyone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Waking up this morning I'm aware of what this day brings. Good and bad.

A future of Katie knowing her place.

A past that I will have to share with my pack.

I don't necessarily like the thought of injuring someone. Especially not a pack member, but she needs to learn her place. I can't be looking over my shoulder in worry that a pack member will kidnap me. Glancing at my mate, he's sound asleep. Lips slightly parted, and soft snores filling the room. Pecking his lips I clean up and change my clothes. Skinny jeans, ankle boots and a tee shirt that I had no idea I owned. Rushing downstairs, we missed pack breakfast.

I'll make it for my male.

Kris is in the kitchen, doing dishes as I enter. A smile on his lips and a polite bow, "Luna Maya good morning how are you feeling?"

"Well thank you Kris. And you?"

He shrugs and points to the dishes. "As well as I can be." Opening my mouth, I should tell him that I have yet to work on his punishment but he stops me, "I deserve this Luna. And you are helping me get into the pack, I will work kitchen duty for the rest of my life if it means I can be close to my mate."

"Luckily it won't come to that." After last night my mate needs meat to continue to heal his wounds. I place a steak on the skillet butter melting in the pan.

"Luna?" I hum in response and flip the steak over while cracking an egg in another pan. "What happens to Katie after today?"

I take my time in response. "Understand that I don't like having to do this."

"Of course not Luna, you're very kind." Furrowing his brows as if my statement was ridiculous to even mention.

He passes me two plates, I empty the contents of both pans onto one. Quickly starting the other. "I will not kill her Kris. Make her submit, yes. Ensure she understands that she maybe a past Beta's daughter but I'm the Luna? Yes. She will understand her place in this pack, unfortunately it is by force."

"Will the pack be invited?"

Shaking my head, I will not make a spectacle out of injuring a she-wolf. "It will not be announced. If pack members choose to watch, that's fine. But I'm not going strut around, I'm not better than anyone else."

"You're a fair Luna." Filling the last plate I put two Capri-Sun's in my back pocket.

"Thank you Kris, but what have I said about calling me Luna?"

Chuckling he takes the skillets I've used off the burners, placing them in the sink. "It's like having a Queen tell a peasant to call her Elizabeth. It will take some getting used to… Luna."

I roll my eyes at his taunting and grab my plates. It seems as if lots of pack members are still asleep still recovering from yesterday's festivities. Nudging my door open, Josh is already sitting up and resting on the headboard. "Imagine my surprise when I wake up and my mate is nowhere to be found." I lean down and a single peck turns into a passionate kiss. "You should be here when I wake up."

Arching my brow I hold the plate of food out in front of him, "Am I getting chastised for providing a meal for my male?"

Unknowingly he licks his lips, desire for the food in front of him forces his puppy dog side to come out. Don't tell him I called him a 'puppy dog'. It's an insult in our world, though we are related in a way. Deep brown eyes glance at me and without making him wait I pass him the plate. "Good portion of the pack is sleeping."

"First off, thank you for my food it's delicious and I love you."

"I love you too." I chuckle and take a bite of my steak.

"Secondly I figured they'd be sleeping. Festivities of last night didn't dwindle down till an hour after we finished festivities of our own." Flashing him a look he averts his gaze. "Are you ready for today?"

Laughing to myself I take a bite of eggs, "Which part?"

"Both." Caution in his tone, he's scared of my reaction.

Sighing I speak my truth, "I think both items on our agenda today will only make our pack stronger. They need to understand things are changing. Both the pack and Katie."

Silently he agrees. I can't help but ponder over my words again."

 _'Things are changing'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22-Fighting Fire with Fire

**A/N: I had someone ask about school, the past few chapters have been from Friday and this chapter is just now Sunday. Thanks guys!**

Dark grey clouds cast over the sun threatening to release the water in its hold. The rain won't stop a pack meeting, the rain won't stop the challenge later on today. We're wolves after all, our claws sinking into the mud it's almost addicting. When I was in my wolf form for 6 months it took a lot of convincing from Amber before I finally took control. I had honed my instincts and gotten such a great grasp on them, Amber didn't have to be in the front all the time. But having the wind blowing through your fur, the burning sensation in your legs pushing you further and faster. Your vision is sharper, you hear everything and your instincts are on edge. It's hard not to get addicted.

She told me I was ready.

I wonder if Josh thought of doing the same thing so he could train for his father.

Though I don't know if I could go 6 months without him. His would be shorter being an Alpha _male_. Minutes till noon, wolves came out from the pack house and their homes. Cars pulled into the driveway for those who may have been running late and knew they'd be late if they resorted to walking. Sometimes wolves are just lazy. Holding Josh's hand in my own we stand at the front of our leadership formed triangle. Alpha Allen and Luna Amy taking our right-we're in charge but the pack is comfortable with the Alpha who's been in charge for years, he's there for reassurance. Slowly their appearances will dwindle down to nothing, but they will always be there to guide us with their wisdom. Lucas and Riley on our left, side by side they stand proudly. Zay and Vanessa behind Lucas and Riley, Vanessa catches my glance and averts her gaze. She's learning.

Farkle and Smackle behind the previous Alpha's. Smackle glances at me and gives me a polite bow. Farkle catches this and smiles at me. _'She wants to speak with you.'_

His voice invades my head and it somewhat startles me since we haven't linked before now. _'She can speak to me whenever she prefers. Whenever she's comfortable.'_ I add for reassurance.

 _'It seems as if you two have had a similar upbringing.'_

He cuts off the link and my eyes soften when gazing back at his mate. I knew she was timid, I could only wonder who would hurt her. She's a kind woman, hardly ever says anything-but if she had a similar upbringing as me that type of behavior could easily have been beaten into her, to not speak unless spoken to. Smackle and Farkle exchange a few glances, a light smile plays on her lips. Kissing her temple she nods her head, why didn't I want a mate again? "Are you ready baby girl?"

"If I said no would that change the situation?"

Chuckling all of leadership intertwines their fingers along with their mates. A sign of unity, we're telling the pack that we are standing together on this and no one should question our motives. "Twilight Pack." The only noises were those of a few hungry pups. A girl no older than 15 rests on someone's shoulders I can't help but smile. Especially when I see who's hoisting her high… Kris. The brightness in his eyes can't be missed, he's with his mate. Waiting 2 more years I have no doubt will be difficult on him but I have no idea how long he's already waited. Giving me a lopsided smile he bows his head respectfully. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions regarding the events of last night. First of all, your Luna is safe and healthy. Her fainting last night was her body's way of coping with severing strong bonds and forming new ones."

Glancing at me, he's questioning if I still want to tell the story. Shaking my head, I'm letting him take the lead. I'll answer questions but I don't trust myself to remain emotionless. "Before we explain, you will listen. You won't interrupt and you may ask questions only after I'm done talking. Understood?" 'Yes Alpha' murmurs through the crowd, surprising everyone when he didn't use his Alpha tone. He trusts his pack. "I will be giving you the facts and not more than you need to know. As most of you know my mate was a rogue, leaving her pack at the age of 11 she's been alone." Wide eyes, I'm sure they're shocked I'm still alive. "Her father is Alpha Kermit of the Crescent Moon Pack." Several women gasp, a few males growl. Apparently my father has a reputation that even I didn't know about. "Yes she is the daughter of an Alpha. I'm sure from her back you can gather why she left. But there's more." A tight grip on my hands I make my mental wall stronger-I won't let him see any more of my memories. It only tears him apart, and I hate it when he is in pain. Especially when caused by me. "Before she left Maya was informed that she would be marrying Alpha Thomas, an arranged marriage."

Growls ripple through the air. The power of mates is strong, especially if you have one. The thought of not getting the chance to meet your mate and forcing to marry another is pretty much an abomination in our culture. Only when 2 mate-less wolves get together should it be considered, but even then werewolves aren't that old fashioned. Especially if you lost a mate, you should choose who you want to be with next. "Maya left on her own accord and thank Goddess she did. I won't go into details regarding her past but understand that these men are quite possibly a threat to your Luna."

Itching ears, they want more information about my scars. I won't give them what they want to hear. "Questions?" Josh asks and wraps an arm around my waist.

A male, a new warrior I gather from his uniform-he's still working his way up in rank. "Will they declare war?"

Antsy male, still a pup from his obviously eager expression. It's almost as if he's welcoming it with wide open arms. Josh tenses beside me, almost as if he saw the same thing I did. "Name, status and rank."

Smiling proudly he rolls his shoulders back, "Leo, mated, warrior."

"So you are mated." Cocking his head to the side, I hold Josh in his place as to not scare him. "War is not something that should make you so eager. You are mated, don't go putting your life on the line because you can't rein in your childish antics." Leo seeing the error of his ways nods solemnly and holds his females hand. "We will not be the ones to break our alliances. We will avoid war, but if our Luna is threatened well, I don't think I need to explain what will happen."

Smiling to myself, I do everything in my power to not look away from the pack. Silent nods, smiling faces my direction. My pack won't give anyone the option to threaten me. A hand raises, attached to the previous Beta. John, "You knew all this before she was inducted?"

Tensing my mate inches forward, Amber's warning me that Jax is threatening to come out. Josh and I know where he's heading. "Yes."

Challenging glares in both directions, it's eerily silent. I am almost positive I heard the first rain drop hit the ground. "Alpha, bringing in a Luna with so much baggage-"

A growling Josh interrupts his words, "Are you trying to insinuate that I not have my mate and Luna by my side?" A humorless chuckle echoes through the group, a few glares sent John's direction. The pack doesn't like his words. "Are you trying to challenge my decision?"

Another step forward.

"Simply resolving a problem first would be better." A few males spin on their heels.

A hand on Josh's now bone crushing fist, I attempt to calm him down. It's my turn to speak, "And inform me John, how would you handle an abusive father who murdered my mother and forced me into an arranged marriage with a man who's on the brink of insanity from losing his previous mate?" Cautiously I release my mate's hand and meander towards the stairs of the stage never once breaking eye contact.

Another drop of rain lands on my arms. The cool green grass crunches underneath my feet as wolves part the way towards my prey. Stalking slowly towards him, I don't miss his Adam's apple slowly descending before rising back up again. My wolf stirs within me, enjoying the effect we have on the male who continues to undermine our mate. We were a rogue for so long, acting first thinking later. It was embedded into our DNA and John knows this. One large reason why packs are terrified of rogues, they can cause quite a bit of damage before being taken down. He also knows if he attacks first he will have problems with not just leadership who are all currently throwing daggers his direction. But pack members as well. "No answer?" Slowly I circle him, sizing him up. "I didn't have an answer either when running away. It's a precarious situation. All of it is." Backing off slightly I take in the wolves around me, "There's a reason why I pushed away your Alpha when we first met." Besides the fact he wasn't the nicest. "I didn't want to bring this burden upon you. It is not your burden to bear."

Glancing at the man in front of me, I step forward taking in everything about this male. His posture stiffens as I inch towards him. My shoulder brushes against his and I stand there. My body language telling him I'm not afraid to take him on. "Next time you question leadership will be the last. Is that understood?"

My voice is low, only intending for him to hear but I have no doubt that word has already gotten around. Mind link is worse than texting. Turning my head slightly to the left he meets my stare. My eyes hold nothing but truth, I won't allow our first day as an Alpha pair to have our choices questioned. Glancing down he nods his head, exposing his neck as a sign of submission. "Now that that's clear." Not giving him my back yet I saunter backwards. "This is a lot for this pack to take on. I'm aware of that." My feet touch the wood of the steps as I proudly walk beside my mate. Josh stares at me with pride, I refuse for him to act irrationally in the first few months of being an Alpha. Killing a pack member never looks good, only if you are challenged with teeth should it go that far. "We will do anything to avoid war. Even then I hate to ask of you to help fight my battle-"

I'm cut off immediately, "WE WILL LAY DOWN OUR LIVES FOR YOU LUNA!"

Kris smiles widely at me while shouting those words, a few other wolves join in agreeing. Josh intertwines our fingers. Soon the whole pack is agreeing with his statement, a thankful smile sent his way. His mate is cheering loudly, she's gorgeous. Strawberry blonde hair, which could pass as a light shade of red and green eyes. "Let us all hope it doesn't come to that." My mate states slowly silencing the whole group, "Anymore questions?"

The rain comes down steadily now, my worry for young pups and children is getting the better of me, they could easily get sick since they don't have a wolf yet. Amber has now taken over as mother of this pack. After no one said anything I hurriedly shout 'dismissed'.

"That was the male that helped Katie." Nodding briefly I'm pulled into his chest, "He put in a pack transfer request."

Smiling I peck his lips, "Oh yeah we're letting him into the pack."

Chuckling he doesn't say anything but only kisses my temple. Amy saunters towards me and grips my hands, "You like to play with fire." A look of warning passes across her face.

"The only way to fight fire is with fire."

Something my father instilled in me, I don't quite know why I've carried it around all these years. In some sense, there is a little truth. Though it's painful to think my father was right in some way, shape or form. "Or with a lot of water."

Kind, caring eyes stare at me intently. Luna's speaking in their own language, she's molding me into who she thinks I should be. "Sometimes water can't even handle the largest flames. Sometimes the lone flame has to be smothered underneath a boot."

Chuckling to herself I'm tugged into an embrace. "Just be careful. If something happens to you my son would die." In a literal sense, I'm hoping that it will never come to that.

"I think you underestimate her." Riley beams proudly and pulls me into a hug, "You'll see what she's capable of in a few moments."

I had almost forgotten about the challenge. Ignoring both gossiping females I turn on my heels searching for my male. Most of the pack has dissipated inside at this point to which I'm thankful, I don't want to be labeled a monster so early in my stay. I like it this way though, settling things with fists and claws instead of torturing them relentlessly. Everything about this pack I love. The grounds, the practices…my male who is speaking to his father.

Josh will be in training till he can handle his father. Eyes trained on me, silently telling me to stay where I am. I oblige and saunter towards Farkle and Smackle. Unfortunately his female runs off as if I'm walking silver. I don't take it to heart, it took years for me to not fear anyone. "Luna."

"Farkle, is she okay?"

"Yes Luna. A frightful past invading a bright future." Furrowing my brows it's almost disheartening for him. A male can only bring so much comfort to his mate, "It took 11 months for her to understand I wasn't going to hit her for speaking." Whispered words, this is for my ears only. "1 year for her to accept me as her mate. 1 year and 1 day to mark her." Lips tugging into a smirk, he's remembering that day fondly. "1 year 3 months and 2 days to mate her. And still to this day after being with her for almost 3 years since I found her so early… she still shies away. Hating confrontation, hating males and sometimes I think she barely tolerates some females." Giggling to myself I nod in understanding, "I think you being through a similar situation will help her."

"I will do my best. I'm sensing more emotional trauma, and not physical?"

"No there was definitely physical, just no scars."

Licking my lips I inhale deeply a pungent scent has me cringing, Katie is near. So that's where Lucas went. "I will do my best Farkle. I'm not great with emotions I'm hoping I can be of some help… some comfort but I'm different than others."

"So is she." Bowing he takes his leave, jumping off the stage effortlessly he joins Zay and Lucas who are leading Katie towards me.

Her challenger.

Her Luna.

Vanessa's curls blow in the wind, whipping me in the face in the process. My hair goes up in case she chooses to fight in skin. "This should be easy." Shrugging I start to stretch out my arms. "You let her hit you on the head with a bat?"

Laughing with one another I glance at her, "It was a free shot." Joking I nudge her shoulder to follow me, taking my left while Riley takes my right. Amy and Allen walk hand in hand towards us with Josh in lead. He's worried.

A small wink is thrown his direction. That seems to ease his worries ever so slightly, knowing that I'm not tense. Kris, John and I'm assuming John's mate-Katie's mom follow closely behind their daughter and sister. However, when everyone else stops Kris keeps walking. Joining my side, showing his loyalty to his leader. Before my mate can meet us Katie speaks up, "I, Katie daughter of John and Lisa challenge Maya Luna of the Twilight Pack for Luna position."

Canines descending, Amber is coming out to play. "You do understand what you're doing?" Flashing a grin she glides my tongue across her canines. The rain comes down in a steady manner, dropping on our skin.

Josh growls and is being held back by his father. Lucas and the Gamma's are taking small steps forward only to take one large one back. Wanting to defend their Luna but knowing that they can't interrupt this fight. I wish they'd let Josh free for once, I've not seen him open up yet. And Amber is itching to see what our mate can do. "Perfectly." She snaps.

That only makes Amber smile wider. Taking back control I'm still grinning from ear to ear. "I, Maya Luna of the Twilight Pack accept your challenge." I don't have to glance at her parents to know they're freaking out, reality hitting them hard that Katie challenged a Luna and former rouge. Personally I think challenging the Luna of any pack is completely ridiculous. The Alpha can't effectively lead without his mate by his side. But the 'Sepiente Wolves' simply say having a strong Alpha Female is better for the pack.

"I'm going to make you submit."

I muster out an 'okay' through my laughter. Poor thing, she has no idea. I guess she's going all in, I was planning on taking it easy on her… not anymore. I see a fist heading towards Katie and I abruptly grab the wrist. Following it back to my mate, "Josh that isn't nice."

Jax is out, his mate is threatened. Jax wants to remove that threat. Katie is trembling, she didn't know I was that fast. She's underestimated me since day 1. Jax straightens up and nuzzles his face into my hair, "My mate. Kill Katie. You, Luna." Giggling to myself I kiss his cheek.

"I'll be fine Alpha. You can nurse my wounds tonight." Whispers in his ear hurriedly turn his mood around. From furious to aroused in a matter of seconds. "I won't have many but you can check, everywhere just to be sure."

Growling he nibbles on my earlobe, "Bad mate."

I pull away and glance at Kris who is shaking his head from side to side. A brother watching his sister make a foolish decision she can't back out of now. Sliding off my jeans, revealing my black spandex. My shirt goes next, I'm in a sports bra. Nothing hindering my movement, free range. Josh growls, all the men bow their heads. I'll be hearing about this later. Peering eyes from the pack house, we're going to unknowingly gather a crowd.

A crying mother, a glaring father. I still can't help but be jealous because I want that. I want a mother to cry _for_ me, and a father to _love_ me so much he's mad at my decisions. Wishful thinking.

"Skins or fur?" She turns around, reality of the situation sinking in. Her fearful gaze is wiped clean, an emotionless expression. "Or both?"

That'll be fun. Amber paces in her cage patiently waiting to tear her apart, trying to take our position and pack away. She still doesn't know I'm not a rogue, I'm daughter of an Alpha and now Luna to this pack. She was allowed no visitors and according to Josh she's had no use of her mind link. The cells have a spell on them from an 'old family friend' rendering her wolf useless. Yes, witches are real-a good portion of supernatural creatures you heard of are. Back on track, I have no doubt she'll have a feisty wolf, she'll finally be let free.

"Both."

Nodding my head in agreement I stretch out my hips. Josh growling as I bend over, laughter bubbles in my chest. I'll take care of him later. Riley gives me a reassuring smile, she isn't worried. Josh is, though he won't show it, I can feel it. Vanessa is entertained while the rest of the males and Luna Amy watch me with curiosity they haven't seen me in action. Now that I think about it… neither has Josh. "Submission only." Josh states, eyes flickering over with fear for his female.

Katie dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra glances at me, a glimmer of her wolf dances in her orbs. "I expect a perfect effort Katie." Hearing Vanessa's laughter over Katie's scoff is the moment I need.

I attack.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hey everyone a few side notes.**

 **FIRSTLY: I want to thank everyone for the constant supportive comments not just for how much you all appreciate my stories but even when I can't update you guys are quick to support me! It really is incredibly to know I have a ton of followers who got my back.**

 **SECONDLY: I have a Wattpad account, all the same stories but I know some readers prefer the WattPad app. My name is taylorcochran93**

 **THIRDLY: MY KID IS STARTING TO POTTY TRAIN! OH YEAH! NO MORE DIAPERS! NO MORE DIAPERS! NO MORE DIAPERS!**

 **And I think that's all! You're all so great!**


	23. Chapter 23-Attack

One thing I learned as a rouge? Don't get distracted. Being a rogue was pretty terrible, but you learn a lot of valuable skills as long as you don't give in to the need to kill. As long as you control your wolf, as long as at any moment you can pull the reigns back you're not fine, but you're decent and living. The rain was coming down steadily now, if I get her into a submission hold it will be easier for her to wiggle out. As I'm charging towards her I notice everyone back away instantly.

A fist connecting with her face before she can get into a defensive pose, she's on the ground. Jumping over her slumped body she tries to nurse her bleeding nose. I run back around in a semi-circle and stand several feet in front of her. The loud crack that had echoed through the air confirmed it, it's broken. "Riley." Hurriedly she jogs towards Katie and despite her protests, her nose is put back into place. Lucas growls at her, furious that his female put herself in harm's way. If she so much as touched Riley in a manner I didn't like I can guarantee that she would be dead.

If not from me then from Riley's male.

Climbing off the grass that will soon turn to mud she wipes her nose clean. Pacing patiently in front of her, Amber wants her to make a move. Sprinting towards me I take a step to the left as she dives. Clicking my tongue I turn back around to face her. She's slow, unnatural and clumsy. Amber thinks this is a game, I'm not taking this as seriously as I should. But she didn't stand a chance. "You need to work on speed." A fist flying in my direction, I duck and land a blow to her stomach. "Rule number 1, don't let anyone anticipate your moves."

An elbow to the back of her neck and she's sent into the grass. Droplets of water run down my arms, my blonde hair now a darkened brown. Getting into a defensive pose she barrels towards me like a bull out of the gate. Let's see what she can do. I don't move this time.

Blocking a left hook, then a right. I grab her leg while she was moving to do a roundhouse kick, a tight grip on her ankle. Any sudden movement and she could go colliding into the earth. "Rule number 2. Keep your movements natural, you're movements are expected." Amber gives me some strength and without hesitation I'm throwing her over my head, her back landing on the ground with a loud THUMP. Mother Nature is on her side today, it's muddy now. Had it been a sunny day, the hard ground would have hurt her spine.

Feeling pride exuding from my mate in waves, I try to focus on the task at hand. We want to impress our mate.

However this isn't a challenge, not for me. "Rule number 3. Stay the hell away from my mate." A foot on her throat has her scratching at my legs. Her claws descending in hopes to do more damage, more pressure is applied by my foot. "Tap out or get the hell knocked out." I warn. I tend to get more… _arrogant_ when fighting. I blame the Alpha in me.

Like Josh, I can be an ' _arrogant alpha'_.

Lifting my leg off of her throat I step backwards, Amber wants fur. She wants teeth and claws to take over this fight. Wanting to make her regret ever challenging us, to regret ever thinking that Josh was her male. She's just a power hungry she-wolf. Seconds later Katie is off the ground and slowly morphing into her wolf. Clothes shredding, one swift and loud crack- I'm done shifting before she is. Slight gasps escape the small crowd that's gathered. My shift is effortless, some could miss it if they were watching Katie. Spending all day shifting from skin to fur makes things easier, effortless and quick. I watch as her mouth turns to a snout, ears setting on top her head and hand to paws. Fur sprouting from every inch of her body.

Pacing across the ground, shaking out my fur and stretching my legs. I'm getting prepared for this fight. Remaining in control, Amber is getting frustrated wanting to take over my consciousness. The she-wolf's widened eyes tell me she's surprised _I'm_ waiting on _her_ since it was her who sprouted fur first. Snarling teeth, snapping jaws-her blue orbs flicker to amber. Her wolf is in charge, so it comes as no surprise to me that she's wanting to submit. Tail tucking, she's arguing with her host.

Her wolf knows something Katie just doesn't want to accept.

Standing to my full height I circle my future prey. Not giving her a choice in this situation, she wants a challenge that's what she's going to get. Nails digging into the mud, it will be hard to have friction. Strength means less in this form, but only because of this weather. Speed and teeth, that's what matters. I'm waiting for her to make the first move, and she does.

Predictable.

Meeting her sprint head on my incisors glisten, rain dripping from my canines. I can't help but feel cocky, I have to control myself. Cockiness gets you killed. That's rule number 4. Teeth sink into her side after hastily dodging an attack. A yelp resonates through the yard and I pull away again. This is the second time I could have ended her, I hope she realizes that. If she were out in the wild, she'd be dead. Fur rising across her spine, she's aware of our presence behind her. Quickly she's trying to come up with a plan.

My plan is simple… _attack_.

Throwing myself on the tan wolf in front of me we go rolling in the mud. Snarling, gritting teeth I plunge towards her neck. My teeth waiting to dig into the flesh but I don't. She continues to wiggle and I tighten my hold but only slightly. I don't want to hurt her. That's the difference between myself and a lot of rogues.

A low growl from my throat, she wants to bow down. Katie won't let her. Relentless is one word to use when describing that female. Sinking my teeth into her neck to hold her tight since a simple warning won't work with her, I put pressure on her front paw till I hear a sickening crack. Another loud yelp. An angry father, a pleading mother. A brother, satisfied?

She still won't submit. Moving my paw towards the right leg she whimpers loudly knowing what's about to happen unless she submits. A glance towards my mate, a quick nod of the head giving me permission and one last glance at the wolf underneath me. Blue eyes, not her wolf's amber ones.

She's gone limp. No longer wiggling in my grasp, I rest myself completely on top of her. Releasing my teeth from her skin, Amber takes control. I don't know how but it happened and I don't know why since the fight is over. The metallic taste of blood becomes more apparent in my mouth, the scent of iron and rain becomes stronger and invades my nostrils. Katie shows us her neck, she's done.

And we were just getting started.

Circling her 'kill' we take in the wolves around us. It seems as if 200 or so wolves had come to watch the show. Pacing around, Amber releases a low growl. _'IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?'_

She's feeling feisty. Mud on her fur, claws digging into the ground as she stands proud over the wolf who thought she could take us down. _'I SAID IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?!'_

Pack members show their necks as a sign of submission. Stepping towards John, he's yet to do so. Amber growls at the disrespect she feels we don't deserve. Josh watches me with careful eyes. John's also to blame. He's to blame for his child's behavior, a father who loves his daughter _too_ much. Letting her get away with whatever she wants will not help her in the long run. Case and point… today. Growling at the male before us we watch as he throws his head down and angles his neck out. _'Good.'_

Trotting towards her male he kneels down on the ground. It was almost shocking for some. He'll have stains on his jeans now. It will show other pack members he got on the ground for _someone_. It could be misconstrued for begging. One hand under my muzzle, another scratches behind my ears. "So beautiful." Purring I run my face against his. "I'm very proud of you."

A flick of the tail to his face and she circles him. Sizing up her male in human form, a swing of the hips-she's being seductive. Not caring that there are eyes of pack members all around. A quick pinch to the ear has her yelping. "Don't do that." Whimpering she lies down on the ground, tail tucking underneath her. "There are unmated males out here Amber."

Sneezing she cocks her head to the side. She'd like to see them try and touch her in a way intended only for her mate. Amber is enjoying this time and refuses to give me back control. She doesn't care that her fur is getting matted and tangled or the fact it's pouring down rain. No wolf really does. A flicker of the eyes, he isn't looking at me anymore. They're trained on something else and he's furious, "You're injured." Leaving Dr. Packwood with Katie, Riley runs towards us. Amber gives her a lick on the cheek to show her affection, they haven't seen one another since they went running together almost a month ago.

Forcefully she's rolled on her back by our mate. While Riley inspects her scratches, her tongue places chaste licks on Josh who finds it somewhat amusing despite the circumstances. "She'll be fine Alpha. Nothing deep, no stitches required. It will heal. We just need to clean it off." Yelping at the sudden burning sensation she lowly growls at the pain. Ensuring she doesn't even so much as look in Riley's direction so she knows it isn't intended for her. "Oh good, it hurt. That means it's working." She giggles and pets Amber, "Good job Maya and Amber. However, you did take it easy on her."

"Is that so?" Wandering eyes move towards Alpha Allen. Amber wants to spar with this male, she wants to see what he can do. He's stronger than Kermit. If we could handle Allen, we could take down Kermit. "I'd love to see what you can do." Kneeling down, he tilts his head to the side inspecting my wolf. "Very interesting patchwork. Tall, muscular, lean-a strong wolf." Hand raised in the air he slowly lowers it behind my ears as to not seem like a threat. Lowering her head, she's not a threat to the male in front of her.

A whimper from behind her has her nerves on high alert. Hair rising on her spine, Katie is being lifted off the ground by her parents. Amber snorts, we didn't hurt her that bad. Riley has my clothes in her hands and lowers them into her mouth. Trotting behind a tree she gives me full control and I shift to skin, hurriedly dressing. The cool breeze making me shiver with the raindrops resting on my skin. Mud caked in my hair and on my skin I step out from behind the tree. Approaching Katie head on.

Kris smirks with his arms crossed, he's amused. Before reaching her sparks envelop my hand, I don't have to look to know that my mate is walking with me. Hand in hand. Blood that doesn't dry-because of the rain, drips down from the bite around her neck. Dark brown mud covers her body while she cradles one of her hands. "Look up." Josh commands.

Red eyes. Humiliation, flashing to embarrassment then sadness. "If it weren't for your Luna-who has continued to prove herself time and time again you'd have mere minutes to leave this territory. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Alpha." She whispers, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She doesn't want to provoke.

"IF it weren't for your Luna your punishment would have been much more severe. Do you understand that?"

Again she mutters a 'yes Alpha'. Curiosity is ruling out, what's he getting at? "And lastly if it weren't for your Luna, if it were anyone else- like me for instance you would be dead. Do you understand that?" The last bit of his words are laced with so much truth, so much promise it even makes me shiver.

"Yes Alpha."

"So what have we learned Katie?" Biting my lip I stifle a laugh, my male-such a dick. I love him anyways, before she has a chance to answer he speaks up again. "That your Luna, despite all your indiscretions towards her and after everything that _you_ caused she is looking out for you." Well yeah, karma sucks. I don't want to piss off the Moon Goddess. She nods solemnly, "I don't give a damn that your father was a beta. You are better than no one and to prove my point, you will finish off Kris' kitchen duty plus one month." A strong, hard face on the outside but inside I'm giddy. Josh is impressed that even though this was Kris' family his loyalty remained with me. Kris' eyes widening-he's ecstatic, blue orbs move towards the pack house where his mate is standing on the steps.

His first priority.

"I'm sorry Luna Maya."

Whispered words that snap me back to reality. "We all make mistakes." It was meant as a comforting notion, but it does little to do so. The former beta's daughter was humiliated in front of the pack because of her stubborn nature. She was obviously used to getting her way, hopefully we won't have any more issues. "Go get cleaned up."

A slight nod of their heads has them all sauntering towards the pack house. The chill of the rain is starting to sink into my skin. Josh notices my slight tremor, "You need to get cleaned up as well."

 _'Join me'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stares at the phone in Josh's office. Brown orbs shifting from the phone, to me and to her mate. Consistently repeating the process. She's scared. Standing, Lucas picks up his mate and cradles her in his arms. She's more than scared, though I don't know why. The soft whispers of her mate cooing her softly and lovingly, the tight shoulders of my best friend slowly release their tension. "Riles, you need to talk to them. They're worried about you."

Shaky fingers pick up the cellphone and her petite thumb presses the green button. How she still remembered her parents phone number after all these years is beyond me. It's been 2 days since the day I was challenged by Katie and things have been running smoothly. Amy has been showing me in detail what exactly a Luna does. Ultimately group functions, and reading to the pups and children. Helping my mate with paperwork whenever I'm rendered necessary or I force it upon him. I've also gone out to the garden with the Omega's to help, they were all shocked and confused at first-but as I've said time and time again… no one is better than anyone else regardless of what your rank is. I enjoy the bright colors of the vegetable garden. The brightest yellows and oranges to the deepest reds and green.

Wonderful woman, speaking mostly of their mates and pups. Occasionally stories of 'the good old days' fill my ears. I can't help but laugh a good portion of the time. I _want_ to go back to the garden, to the Omega's. "Speaker." I whisper and she nods pressing another button. I want to hear their voices too.

One ring.

Then two.

And again.

"Yes?" Both Riley and I close our eyes. Deep baritone voice that was once filled with humor is now in one word- broken. "Hello?"

Choking on her sobs she has to regain her composure, I take the lead. "Cory?"

Silence.

Hearing a gulp, it's almost as if he's speaking to a ghost. "Maya?" No doubt tears are now exposed. From the sniffling and shaky voice it isn't hard to believe. "Oh my Goddess. MAYA?!"

"Yes." I whisper and clutch my mate's hand. "Yeah it's me and Riley. Riley's here with me, she's just- she's overwhelmed."

A weeping female, a sobbing male. Jealousy yet again tries to take hold, he's happy. "Riley. Your mother and I have missed you so much." Another father loving his daughter no matter the transgressions. "Why'd you leave? You could have been hurt or killed. Goddess Riley say something I need to hear your voice."

Her mate kisses her tears away and gives a reassuring smile, "Hi daddy."

Another sob.

"TOPANGA!? Your mother and I- we've been so scared for you girls! When you left Maya-Goddess I can't and Riley when you- we held out hope. We held out hope for both of you. We didn't feel the bond break, we love you girls. TOPANGA!"

Now it's my turn to let tears fall.

I was missed. A feminine voice with muffled words. I remember her well, light brown hair with honey highlights. Always long and always gorgeous, almond like eyes in both color and shape. Voluptuous lips and a smile that could brighten up any room. A few words from her mate and she's crying, "RILEY! MAYA!"

Did my father not tell them? "We've missed you both so much."

And that's how the conversation goes. Back and forth for what seems like ages, an occasional 'I love you' but mostly 'we miss you', 'we miss you both'. Cory is still the pack doctor but he wants to retire soon-they both were… why? To find their daughter. When they said that my heart broke. She left to find me. They were going to leave to find her. That's what family does. "We would have left sooner but Alpha Kermit didn't have a replacement and begged me to stay. I've been training someone else, he's almost fit to take over."

My father begging.

That would be a sight to see.

 _'Begging for his life'_

Amber, always the optimist. Even when his neck is between my teeth he won't beg. Not to me.

Not _ever_ to me.

"Cory, Topanga this is Alpha Josh of the Twilight Pack."

"Alpha." Replying in unison, even though Josh isn't their Alpha they are respecting him. It's Cory who continues the conversation. "Thank you for keeping our girls safe."

"Pleasure is all mine." A quick peck to the cheek and he's got his Alpha demeanor back on. His voice lowering slightly, furrowed brows while his eyes look out to nothingness. "Please understand that you don't have to answer right away but I'd like to offer you and your mate a room here in our pack. Permanently or for a visit, up to you."

Cupping my mouth, Riley rises from her seat. She can't control her energy. Happiness filling her eyes along with unshed tears. She glances at her mate whose love glistens in his emerald orbs. His wolf is ecstatic seeing his mate so happy. "We don't need time to think Alpha Josh. When can we come?"

Jumping out of my mate's lap I leap onto my best friend. Arms around one another, she cries happily in my arms. "At your earliest convenience. I'll have the room ready by tomorrow."

Letting go of Riley I saunter towards my mate who is watching me. He rotates his chair, legs parted and arms wide open. I throw myself at him and kiss him all over. Showering him with small pecks he's fighting a laugh. "I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He knows how much those wolves mean to me. He knows how they took care of me, whether this is for my benefit or his way of thanking them for everything they've done. I do not care.

Not in the slightest. "I love you baby girl."

"We'll be there by tomorrow evening. Alpha Josh, we are forever in your debt. Thank you so much."

Shaking his head as if they can see him, he chuckles to himself. "No, it is I who am in debt to you. You've saved my mate on several occasions. You will always have a place in this pack." Again the only emotion I can get out-the only emotion I have for this male is love.

My lips connect with every inch of skin. A quick spark, a warm tingle and it's gone to be placed somewhere else on his face. "Girls?" Stopping what I'm doing I don't miss the pout my mate sends my way. "We both love you so much. We will see you in 1 day. 1 day girls and we will see you. We love you both and we can't wait to meet your mates." Repeated words, almost as if he's reassuring himself of this notion. For 6 years he's wondered about me, for 2 about his daughter. I have no doubt he won't believe it's us until he sees us.

A true miracle.

'Miraculum'.

"I love you both." I whisper but they heard it from the deep inhale of breath.

"I love you dad. I love you mom."

"LET'S GO TELL YOUR PARENTS!" Riley dragging her male out of the room, Lucas gives us a polite bow of respect before exiting the room. They're good for one another, one's too serious another has a childlike spirit.

Standing off his lap, gripping his hand I lead him out of the room. "Where are we going?" Tilted head, he looks positively adorable.

"To repay you for your… shall we call it hospitality?"

"Oh hell yeah."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies.

Someone asked me what my WattPad username is: taylorcochran93

Thanks everyone!


	24. Chapter 24-Reunion

Ever since that phone call last night I couldn't quite seem to… calm down. I couldn't get Cory and Topanga off my mind. The man who saved me and the woman who raised me. I'm not even sure what to say to them at this point. 'Long time no see' or 'you haven't aged a day'? Both of those seem like the absolute worst options possible. And as werewolves we hardly age, we age in years obviously but looks it slows down around 25, so that wouldn't make any sense. Josh and Lucas found mine and Riley's anxiousness, amusing more or less. Apparently us constantly drifting off into space or nibbling on our nails was in their words 'adorable'. Even during lunch, Riley couldn't stop pacing. Lucas had to seriously pick her up and cradle her in his arms like a baby, what's sad is Riley didn't put up a fight.

However the clock seemed to be against us. The day couldn't have dragged on any slower, well it probably could have but Josh was sure to keep me distracted so I wouldn't look at the clock every few minutes. We have patrol waiting at the entrance into our territory to escort them to the pack house, mostly so we'll know immediately when they get here. Bouncing knees, trembling hands and it is only 5 o'clock. If they left at 6 this morning-which I highly doubt since last I checked they love their sleep-they still wouldn't be here for another hour. "I'm going for a run."

Immediately rising off the couch I move towards the door, Riley is right behind me. "I'm coming too. I need distractions and I need-Ugh I don't know what I need."

"Ladies?"

Glancing up at the balcony overlooking the foyer, our mates have their arms crossed with mischievous smiles on their faces. "What?" Giggling at my best friends whine I wait for their response.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucas' voice echoes off the marble floors.

"On a run." I reply curtly, if they are thinking about stopping us they have another day coming.

A quick glance at one another and they're jumping off the balcony. If they weren't wolves and didn't have excellent agility then they probably would have hurt themselves. But Riley and I watch as they land on their feet in front of us with a loud THUD. An arm wrapped around my waist, I'm lost in my mates intoxicating scent. Hot breath fanning against my ear, I fight a shiver. He knows exactly what he's doing and it's pure and utter torture. "You have 10 minutes then I'm coming after you."

Amber yips inside of me at the excitement of a chase. A peck to the cheek, another to my jaw and one on my lips. Husky voice, he's just as excited as we are. "Go. I'll track you." Riley and I bolt out of the house, quickly undressing and shifting into my wolf. I remain in charge as I sprint through the woods. The bright sun beaming down through the trees, random spots brighter than others. There's no doubt that fall is approaching, if I didn't have fur, I'd have a slight chill right now.

 _'I take left you take right'_

Riley's voice rings in my head and I flash her a wolfy grin. _'Yes ma'am. Don't make it easy.'_

With the final word we sprint into different directions. Burning limbs as I leap over branches, circling trees to confuse him and weaving from left to right. I run through a small stream, getting my paws wet to make it more difficult. The water deteriorates my scent, making it less pungent thus harder for him to find me. Farkle told me how great my mate is at tracking, a Gamma bragging on his Alpha. Either way he said it's one of Josh's specialties. No wonder he loves a good game of chase. Amber absolutely purrs in happiness at how skilled our mate is, and he hasn't even found us yet.

I don't even know how long we've been running but I know my ten minutes is about to be up. Right as that thought crosses my mind two long and determined howls ring through the air. A few branches snap from behind me but by the scent I can tell it's someone from our pack. A chocolate brown wolf bows his head, lowering his chest to the ground making me come to a complete stop to acknowledge him. _'Luna are you safe?'_

 _'Yes. Thank you, a small game of chase till visitors arrive. Are you on patrol?'_

 _'Yes Luna, you've ran far._ ' Another howl and the wolf in front of me glances at me with an amused glint in his eyes. _'Go. I won't tell him anything.'_

 _'Thank you…'_ I'm the worst Luna, I don't know his name. But in my defense there's a lot of members. And I've only just become Luna.

 _'Warrior Ryder.'_

 _'Thank you Warrior Ryder.'_

It isn't like Josh would ask for help anyways, I have a feeling that he won't sacrifice his pride. I need to find a place to hide. Leaping over another branch that has fallen from the trees, I let the wind brush through my fur. Leaves crunching underneath my paws, my claws flicking dirt behind me. That's when a thought comes to mind. Amber flicks her tail in approval, quickly I shift into my human form and scurry up a tree. The rough bark scratching against my ivory skin a few times but it doesn't slow me down. I can't slow down… I'm naked after all. As soon as I find a thick branch with a small bit of foliage I shift back into my wolf. My paws dangling off either side of the branch, I rest my muzzle against it.

 _'Where's my Luna?'_

Snickering to myself, I don't reply back. It isn't like he'd be able to find me if I used our link, it's not GPS but still-I enjoy the taunting and teasing tone he's using. This makes it even more fun. Even more… thrilling. We love to be chased by our mate. After a few more minutes, I see his dark wolf appear through some brush immediately I try to cower lower. That didn't take him long at all, he really is very skilled at tracking. Mouth closed, muzzle to the ground he's stopped right by the trunk.

Circling it once.

Twice.

Three times.

He sits on his haunches beside my hideout. Huffing to himself, tilting his head to the side. My scent is the strongest right here, and it leads nowhere else. His paws take a few steps forward, ears twitching he's listening for me. Amber is urging me to go to our mate, and honestly I want to play a bit. Slowly, quietly standing up on the branch I leap down towards the ground tackling him in the process. _'PINNED YOU!'_

Rolling me over so he's on top, he rubs our noses together. _'You hid in a tree?'_

 _'I climbed.'_

Wait for it… Wait for it… _'YOU CLIMBED THE TREE NAKED?'_

Licking his muzzle I try to push him off. He isn't happy that I roamed around the forest-no matter how short the time, naked. _'Your body is for me to see only, mate.'_ Rubbing our foreheads together, he's embedding his scent again. He's such a gorgeous wolf but at this point his scent is so deeply embedded into my skin it would take weeks to wash out. Mates like Amy and Allen, you could never get rid of either scent from their skin. It's soaked into their pores, the way they want it.

 _'Yeah, yeah. Get off me you big oaf!'_

Snorting he gives me what I want and stands beside me. Nose nudging my side, trying to get me to stand. I oblige and as soon as I'm up he's nipping at my hind legs to get me moving. Immediately I'm sprinting back towards the pack house. I don't look back, it will only slow me down and he wants to race. That's when I feel fur brushing against my side, my mate meets my strides as we near our home. My front legs move in front of me, my back underneath me the wind rushing through me. Glancing at my mate just for a second, he looks majestic. His gaze focused entirely in front of us, this is his land and his territory.

This is where he belongs.

Eventually he starts to pick up speed, showing his female what he's made of… winning. It isn't fair though he's taller. As soon as we enter the clearing he trots around, head held high and tail up in the air. Circling me, he's praising himself. Such an arrogant Alpha. Huffing I sit on my haunches and glare at my mate. His muzzle nudges mine, and again when I don't show him any affection. His wolf sits in front of me and rests his muzzle against my own. _'Oh come on baby girl, you know I love you'_

 _'You arrogant male. You only won because you're taller. You have longer strides.'_

Huffing he leans backward so he can look in my eyes and before I see what's happening his nose presses against mine. A quick kiss, and he's giving me a wolfy grin. _'Yes that's right baby girl. I'm taller and that's why I won.'_

I know he's appeasing me, which is exactly what I wanted so I'm a happy wolf. Standing back up I flick my tail in his face and in return he sneezes. Lucas and Riley enter the clearing opposite us, my best friend jumping circles around her mate. Her tiny frame barely over the tall grass at the edge of the forest. Even in wolf form, his affection is so evident for his female. His snout follows her every move, a quick shake of his head he's amused by her. Josh's voice enters my head, _'Riley's just as playful as I imagined her to be.'_

 _'You have no idea. Even when we were younger I knew she wouldn't grow out of it. But it's so Riley don't you think?'_

We both glance back towards our friends who are headed straight towards us. Except Riley gets distracted with a butterfly fluttering above her. Jumping in the air she tries to catch it but fails, growling with her butt up in the air she leaps again… unknowingly on top of her mate. _'Yes, yes that's definitely Riley.'_

Running behind the tree where I left my clothes, I hurriedly dress back into my leather jeggings and maroon tee shirt that I had tucked in on one side to accent my waist. My feet are still bare as I step out into the clearing. My mate is already waiting on me, jeans hung low on his hips. The sun glistening against his abs makes him even more delicious. Not to mention those V-Lines and happy trail. Opening his arms for me, I grin and sprint towards him. Jumping into his grasp I give him a quick kiss so we won't get carried away. "Anything from patrol?"

"Not yet baby girl."

A groan from behind me, I know that's my best friend. Lucas peppering kisses across her face. He tells her how beautiful of a wolf she is, how she hid so well and how much he loves her. This male loves giving his female affection. Which works out great, the Moon Goddess paired them together perfectly. Riley loves affection and almost needs it-she has the childlike mentality which I love about her. Keeps me grounded in a sense, kept me from growing up too fast when I was younger. And Lucas, well he willingly gives it to her, praising her for the smallest things which makes her even happier. Lifting her off the ground, she wraps her legs around his torso. Our mates holding us in their arms, I can't help but smile. "Lucas, my mate and I will be taking Farkle and Smackle on our trip this weekend to the Power Pack. You and Riley will be in charge with Zay and Vanessa. My father will be here for guidance and is aware of my decision." I quite like the fact that he's training Lucas to lead the pack in his absence. Especially since he has no heir, if something-Goddess forbid were to happen to Josh the responsibility wouldn't land entirely on Allen. Lucas, though not born an Alpha could lead very well especially with Riley by his side.

"Yes Alpha. Will you be taking warriors with you?"

"Of course, I'm travelling with our Luna. Though I can defend her myself, extra protection for her safety never hurts."

"I can defend myself." An arch of my brow and a simple smirk, playfully he growls at me. "Awe what's the matter, blow to your ego?"

Before he responds, his eyes glaze over. Oh please, for the love of Goddess let that be Cory and Topanga. Riley glances at Lucas who is shrugging before pecking her cheek over and over again. That is one obsessed male. "Hey baby girl." Glancing at him with hopeful eyes, his straight face turns into a smile, "They're here. ETA of 5 minutes. Jumping out of his grasp, Riley and I sprint towards the front of the pack house.

"PICK IT UP RILEY!"

Giggling she tries to move faster, "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM!"

Lucas and Josh saunter towards us a few minutes later, they see their females-hands clasped together and bending knees, constantly moving to ease our nerves. A black SUV enters the clearing and I feel as if my heart has stopped beating. Rolling tires against the gravel, it seems as if every second is drug out. Riley gulps and grips my hand tighter. "It's okay Riley."

"It's okay Maya."

Reassuring words from best friends, from sisters. We both know that we are here for one another. An arm around my waist, Lucas wraps an arm around Riley. Only now are we truly starting to calm down though. The sparks emitting from our contact eases our tension. The car slows in front of the steps and instead of it not beating, my heart is pounding against my chest. The door flies open as soon as it is put into park and Topanga rushes out.

Racing towards us.

We're frozen in our spots.

Cory exits the driver's side and the door slamming shut kicks us into high gear. We both run towards them, Riley towards her father and me towards Topanga. Long honey hair is pulled up in a ponytail and my arms snake around her before I can see anything else. Tears fall down my cheeks as I embrace this female, we aren't just touching cheeks. Our bodies pressed firmly together, years of missing a motherly figure will call for nothing less. "I've missed you so much Maya."

"I've missed you Topanga."

"Mom?"

Pulling away, a tear stained face of her true daughter awaits to meet her mom for the first time in 2 soon to be 3 years. I'm tugged away and into Cory's arms. If he didn't raise me, then it'd be inappropriate for a male to hold me like this. And if Josh is upset about the contact, well he isn't making it known. Which is good, for _his_ safety. Cory smells exactly the same, it sounds weird but he's always smelt like old books and coffee. "Maya." Sobbing into his chest there are no words to be said.

What is there to say?

A similar predicament from earlier.

No doubt when I pull away I look like a mess, but when he cups my face the only thing he says is, "You've grown up to be such a beautiful she-wolf Maya."

I don't even know what to think right now, the past years have done nothing to his looks. Dark, curly brown hair and the same kind and warm brown eyes. They hold so much knowledge and wisdom, he's more than just a doctor but someone you could go to for guidance. I've always been closer with Cory than Topanga. But, I've always spent more time with Cory… conscious or not. Amber is jumping in her cage wanting to be let out, wanting to say hi but I hold her back.

This is my time right now.

There will be plenty of time for that later. Bags under his eyes is the only thing different, but it doesn't take away from their sparkle. Something Riley inherited directly from him. "What time did you leave?"

"We left at 5 this morning. We couldn't sleep any longer and left." Again I hug him and realize this is the closest to a male I've been besides Josh. "Alpha."

I pull away from Cory and turn around, Josh and Lucas are watching us all with smiles on their faces. "Cory, Topanga thank you for visiting our pack."

"No Alpha. It is us who should thank you a million times over." Genuine heart felt words that are completely unnecessary. We have plenty of space, and we have no reason to keep them away. "I can't believe Kermit didn't tell us you were here."

Furrowing my brows, I tilt my head to the side. Not because he simply said Kermit, he's never respected my father and believes almost as much as I that he doesn't deserve the title. But, because my father hadn't mentioned my sudden appearance in an allied pack. "I find that surprising."

"I don't." Josh speaks up and wraps an arm around my waist, "but we will discuss all of that later. Now is a time for celebration and reminiscing. I'm Josh, Alpha of the Twilight Pack as well as Maya's mate. And this is my Beta Lucas, your daughters mate."

A handshake between the men and I'm cheek to cheek with Topanga again, "Maya you're so beautiful. Both of my girls are so beautiful." Her truth filled with so much emotion, it warms my heart. "Do you have any idea how much you two were missed? The whole pack basically fell into a depression."

Shaking my head, "It will be for the better of the pack. Soon." Cryptic words, but they don't seem to confuse her.

"We'll discuss that later." She replies with a knowing and almost eager smile, "Now Lucas." He immediately appears by his mate's side, facing her mother. "I'm Topanga, Riley's mother."

"Thank you for blessing this world with such a beautiful and perfect female." Told you he was smitten with my best friend. Ever since he met her, I should know he almost tried to attack me when we all first met.

Riley's cheeks tinge a light pink, you think she'd be sort of used to it all by now. Topanga's smile widens, he's in. Topanga's always been so kind and trusting, her and my mother were always great friends. Compassionate and loving, so of course they'd be friends. Cory is the one he needs to sway. Cory has always had a way of reading people to see if they can and should be trusted. He trusted my mother, and me but never trusted my father.

"Lucas, this is my father Cory. Daddy this is my mate, Lucas. Beta of the Twilight Pack." Puffing out his chest a little further, he should be proud. He wasn't just born into this role, he was chosen.

Cory gives him a once over, eyes roaming over his form. Is he strong enough to protect his daughter? Yes. Lucas is stronger than Cory so that shouldn't be an issue. Is he being appropriate with Riley? Arm high around her torso, nothing to be worried about. Which is rare with mates. And lastly, is his daughter happy? Cory glances into his daughter's eyes. I've never seen them brighter. "Welcome to our family Lucas." A handshake between two men who have one specific thing in common.

Love for the same girl.

Josh intertwines my hand with his, "I had Maggie set up a private dinner in my office. Come, let's eat and get better acquainted with one another."

Riley takes Lucas' hand and her mother's in the other to lead them inside. I hold Josh back, gazing into his beautiful eyes. And though no words can truly express my gratitude, I still say "Thank you."

Lips colliding with mine, full of hunger and passion but mostly love. Sparks emitting so strongly they can pass for fireworks. Hands holding me so tight, as if I'd ever want to go. I'm so caught up in this kiss, and still am when Josh's voice enters my mind. _'I will literally do anything for you Maya whatever makes you happy, seeing you this way. Feeling your happiness through our mate bond, and seeing that breathtaking smile. That's all I ever want. I love you.'_

 _'I love you.'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **CAN I GET AN 'AWWWWWWEEEE'?**

 **Lol, too stinkin' cute. Don't worry everyone, don't you worry there will be more Cory and Topanga appearances just not in the next few chapters.**

 **EEK! *Grabs pillows as shield***

 **Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25-Who?

Whenever you have so much on your mind it is almost haunting. Whether it is good or bad it doesn't really matter, not to me anyways. It keeps me up at night, and has me tossing and turning. Ever since Riley's parents arrived a few nights ago I have had this uneasiness inside of me. A warning flag waving in my stomach that won't seem to rest. I wish it was a white flag in surrender so I could relax, truly relax for the first time in my life but I'm very sure that won't happen. I don't think it's a direct cause of Cory and Topanga, they wouldn't do anything to betray the pack their daughter belongs to. Speaking of Cory and Topanga they fit into the pack like a glove. At first some of the wolves in the pack house were a little apprehensive. They are from the Crescent Moon pack, the pack that could possibly threaten me. But seeing and realizing the close relationship those wolves had with their Alpha and Beta female all that worry seemed to dwindle down.

However, they were still cautious. I wasn't stupid, I noticed the eyes protecting their leadership females. And even though it was just Cory and Topanga I was grateful for that.

It could just be from this trip that we are skipping school for and I'm going on my first trip as Luna. That had to be it that had to be why my nerves are so shot. It could also be because it has almost been a week since my Luna induction and I have yet to hear anything from my father or Alpha Thomas. We've kept in close contact with our allies this past week and they've heard nothing, no sign of retaliation. And that should make me happy, ecstatic even because it would seem that I'm getting my happily ever after, which is amazing since I've been fighting for that ever since I was a little girl.

But it doesn't.

In fact it does the exact opposite. Growing up as a rogue as previously mentioned, did a lot of things for me. I was never a sitting duck, I was always out in the open and waiting for the attack-I was prepared for the attack. I understand that I'm in a pack now and we can't just go throwing around a war willy nilly. I'm aware how incredibly irresponsible that is so that's why I'm not pushing it. But that doesn't mean waiting for my enemies to take action first isn't bothering me. Amber is at the forefront more often than not, and willingly might I add. She doesn't want harm to come to us or our pack. My ears constantly twitching, craning to hear any noise that could sound like an offensive outbreak. My eyes always moving from left to right, assessing areas for danger even on our own lands. Nose trying to pick up unfamiliar scents and the hair on Amber's scruff is always high.

I'm aware that what we are doing is the smart thing to do. We can't attack anyone because of my past and I would never want that, I would never want to put Twilight wolves in danger because of my own selfish agenda. But every day that I'm with our pack and with Josh, every day there is no attack I can feel myself relaxing and that's what they want. I can also feel my goal in life, to take the Crescent Moon pack away from my father, slowly lose its resolve.

"You're filing my mind with so many thoughts baby girl."

Tucking my feet underneath me, grabbing his hand I rest it on the console sitting between us. "Sorry, just-"

"I know." A reassuring squeeze of my hand. "I mean I literally know you left your wall down. And I'm glad that even though you aren't comfortable with it you understand that this is the safest move for our pack."

Nodding my head I lean over the console and kiss his cheek. The leather of the interior squeaking as I do so. "I have our head warrior on high alert prepared for anything. My father and mother are there so my mom will handle the she-wolves and pups. My father will stand beside Lucas. There's a reason I leave Lucas behind, so he will know what to do in case the worst possible situation arises and I'm not around." His words are reassuring and put me at ease. I really love this pack, I love how they run things. Alpha's putting aside their ego and leadership blood for the goodness of the pack. If I wasn't already sure about him taking over Crescent Moon when I take down my father, then I was positive this male was the perfect Alpha.

Josh is driving us to the Power Pack. Despite their name, they aren't super powerful. A mid-sized pack and not a whole lot of land. Granted, their leader is very old and very wise. They do things slightly differently than most of the other packs. "Alpha William is almost 200 years old, in human world he looks about 100." First thing being, they wait till the Alpha dies before the successor takes over. It's a commitment for life. "Just remember, I love your sassiness and your fire but you must behave yourself. This pack is very old fashioned." Probably from their 200 year old Alpha. "They have Luna, but even then she holds little to no power. They don't train women to fight and they certainly do not like a lot of skin showing so keep your clothes on."

Chuckling to myself, I throw my head back. "It isn't like I go stripping in my spare time."

His lips connect to every knuckle on my hand that's in his hold. "Only for me baby girl." Arrogant wolf. "We're about 30 minutes away." Thank Goddess we've been driving for like 6 hours. "This is a land negotiation they need more and well-thanks to my father we have it."

Furrowing my brows, I wonder how that would work. "So what is it exactly you are wanting to do? Pay a price for our land? Or have them buy land from us?"

"What would you think we should do my queen?"

A test, good night as if I haven't passed enough of those things already. Buying land from us wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but more land is more power. Land is similar to wealth and strength in werewolf language. "Not buy. Rent. Maybe have like a 'lease', kind of like what I did with my apartment. It's difficult for packs of different cultures and wolves to coexist with one another. Not saying it isn't feasible but have them rent out a portion of the land for X amount of months. If it works then they can continue it on a month to month basis but them being on our land poses a certain risk to them more than us. To us it's another barrier enemies will have to get to which is great. To them, they're a barrier to those trying to get to us."

Nodding of the head and a grin from ear to ear, he wants me to continue. "In conclusion, if we go to war so do they and vice versa. It isn't really negotiable there. You'll have to draw up an alliance." The Power Pack was pretty set on no alliances. In time of need they were known to hear both sides of the story if approached and at that point they'd decide if first, they wanted to be involved and second who they wanted to side with.

A noble way of dealing with things. Though I'm not sure if I agree with it or not. I enjoy loyalty. If for one moment I'm fighting a wolf and the next war or battle I'm not… well that's utterly confusing.

"You're brilliant." Whispered words filled with pride. Amber's humming and rolling belly up in her cage. "A new perspective and I'm very grateful to have it. Would you want to sit in on the meetings?"

"No, thank you. If this pack truly does not value its women they wouldn't be as willing to accept my idea. Go in alone, pitch whatever option you have and if you feel like bragging on your Luna. Well who am I to stop you?"

 _'Alpha's we're 2 minutes out from their territory.'_

Farkle's voice ringing through our minds, I'm hoping I can take this time to get to know Smackle. They're currently in the car behind us with 2 warriors and the SUV in front of us has 2 more. Putting on an expressionless mask, his hand moves from mine to my thigh possessively as wolves from the Power Pack become visible. It's customary and respectable for wolves to escort visitors to the pack house, even if there is no threat.

Usually it's about 4, but when I see 10 I see how they're trying to impress Josh. Which it does, I see the tug on his lips that he masks entirely. However in doing this their Alpha has also proved how in need they are of land, unknowingly of course. An Alpha never wants to show weakness.

As we approach the pack house, you can tell this is an older pack from the design of the mansion in front of me. An old man and woman await at the bottom of the steps with other leadership wolves flanking them. From the predatory look in the wolves' eyes I can tell they are protective of their Alpha's, it was way past his prime but an Alpha won't admit that. Especially not whenever it is tradition for him to die before passing his title.

Kind of depressing if you ask me.

Josh steps out and buttons up his dress jacket-he looks delicious in his professional attire-giving the Alpha and Luna a respectful bow he focuses on taking me out of the car as Farkle, Smackle and the warriors walk towards us. Eyes constantly roaming the perimeter to ensure its safe, we make the first move meeting in the middle as is customary. Not taking a step closer to their pack house without their permission.

Every little thing we do as wolves is a sign of respect or disrespect. Our animal side of us assessing every gesture searching for a threat. So something as simple as meeting them half way is an act that the wolves of this pack receive well. We don't mean them any harm, simply to negotiate. "Alpha William, Luna Rebecca." A handshake between two men. Both of these wolves have white hair and brown eyes that are clearly filled with wisdom. Crows feet and wrinkles around the mouth, they've had great times in their long lives. Frown lines and worry wrinkles etched into his forehead, an Alpha title never is without stress. "May I introduce to you my mate and Luna, Maya." Holding eye contact I lower my chin as a sign of respect since I can't touch a male.

Josh's arm possessively wrapped around my waist, he doesn't like all the unmated males who enjoy what these leather leggings are showing-my curves. Now that I look at it, all the she-wolves that are standing aside their mates are wearing floor length dresses that aren't form fitting. I may have packed the wrong clothes.

I've read a lot about their customs when Josh told me we'd be visiting them this weekend, however I skipped over the clothing part of it all. "Thank you for showing your hospitality Alpha William."

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule. I've heard there has been some issues as of late." Immediately I tense, what has he heard?

A bruising grip on my hips, curiosity though winning out over the slight pain. "I would very much enjoy to hear what is going around, but I'd much prefer to discuss our matters first."

One quick glance my direction and I know the information he has is about me. Luna Rebecca keeps her head down, not afraid to speak but knows that she shouldn't. "Of course, I'll have some of our pack show you to your rooms and to my office. One hour and we'll begin, I'd hate to keep you from your pack longer than necessary."

Does he know something that we don't?

Or is he just being polite?

We're escorted to our rooms in silence. They're all side by side. Ours and the Beta's in the middle with the warrior's on our side. Josh sends out a link to meet in our room in 10 minutes. As soon as we step inside our room he groans and pulls me into a hug. Hands running up and down my curves lingering on the small of my back. "I'll find out don't worry baby girl." Peck to my cheek and closed eyelids. "There were lots of unmated males watching you."

"I didn't notice, I had my eye on you." His wolf purrs in satisfaction, luckily he doesn't know that I did notice. But nothing appeases a wolf more than to know their mate doesn't have eyes for anyone else. But being in a new environment and already being on edge, I wasn't going to not look around.

He continues to hold me against his chest, "I'm hoping we'll be out of here tomorrow afternoon so we'll arrive late, late tomorrow night. As long as negotiations go as planned, I can feel that you're anxious about being off pack land."

My reply was interrupted by 2 rapid knocks on the door, "Enter." He states never taking his eyes off of me. A warrior steps inside first, quickly assessing the room before the rest of our company follows suit. Shutting the door behind them, Josh glances at our friends. "Smackle and Maya you will be with Warrior Ryder and Warrior Xavier at all times. If you choose to stay in the room which I'd prefer, they will await outside of the room."

I stifle my growl, considering the circumstances I know he's being cautious. "Ryder, Xavier you will check in every 10 minutes on your Luna and Gamma Female." Alpha ordered, not even I can override that one with my Luna command. Not that I would, if it appeases him so he can focus on the meeting I have no issue. "If, for whatever reason something happens to my mate I will make your death slow and painful."

Whoa. Let's just jump to the worst case scenario. "That won't be necessary." I reply with a smile, "They'll keep us safe, besides I think we'll be staying in." Eyes shifting to the raven haired beauty beside me, she nods in agreement.

I want to get to know her. To understand her. I want her to open up to me, and though I've always cared for others, I can tell this Luna business was taking hold of my emotions. Amber immediately wanting to console any pain that one of our pack members feels. As Luna, I couldn't help it if I wanted to. "And you two will answer any mind link we send out. No blocking us, we don't have an alliance with these wolves."

Nodding my head in understanding, I would ask the same thing of him if roles were reversed. Crashing lips against mine, I fall into his sweet embrace. Always so warm and comforting, the sparks emitting from our touch is calming all my nerves. Pulling away too soon I groan, a quick peck to the forehead and one more steel look telling me to behave and he's out the door. I wonder where they're going. It hasn't been an hour.

Everyone leaves the room, Smackle and I alone at last. I don't think we've ever been alone before. Flashing her a small smile I step towards the queen sized bed where a TV remote lies. Flicking the TV on, I pat the bed once. Twice, and with hesitant steps she joins me. Starting off small I ask her how long she and Farkle have been together, a quick response and I didn't expect more than, "Almost 3 years."

"You're lucky." I reply calmly and focus on the TV, "I wish I had met Josh at a young age. Yes, I may or may not have punched and elbowed him a few times-"A small giggle escapes her mouth and I'm proud I was able to do that. "Just because he's an Alpha doesn't make him any less stubborn or arrogant than any other male, wolf or human."

Nodding her head she fidgets with her fingers, "I think Josh would have rejected me had he not been so keen on my scent." I quip and watch as her lips turn to a frown. She has a very expressive face and I welcome that, I'm not great with emotion so being able to 'see' it makes my job a hundred times easier. Okay so she's scared, let's play on that see if that gets her talking. "I was actually terrified to find my mate."

"Why?" A quick reply, making progress. Obviously Farkle has done wonders with her, I thought it would be so much harder to get something out of her.

I'm not expecting long answers, but as long as I'm getting something. "Well you've seen my father, and my back." Inside I'm grimacing, but I keep a calm face. If I don't remain relaxed neither will she, in reality I'm letting Amber guide my words and movements. She's got this Luna, nurturing side on lock down. "I was scared that my mate would hurt me." Not like I'd let it, "It took years after running away from my pack to understand that I wasn't going to get beat by everything I did or said."

I notice an obvious wince, "I understand." She whispers, mostly to herself.

"I'm not sure what happened in your past Smackle, but Farkle is the perfect mate for you. I don't know another wolf who'd wait a year and one day to mark his mate." I've come to the conclusion I didn't set a world record for a mate not marking a female. Smackle did.

Nibbling at her lip, I know she wants to say something. I'm letting her take the reins at this point. Openly responding is great, but it's time for her to start the conversation if she chooses. Linking the warriors outside our door, I practically beg for snacks and without hesitation Warrior Ryder is on the hunt.

Luna perks.

The next few minutes are quiet and relaxing. Sitting down and watching 'Friends' re-runs, occasionally laughing at Chandler's antics. Even Smackle snickers a time or two. Right whenever it was time for the warriors to check on us again, I squeal from excitement. "He comes bearing gifts." I joke and take away the bags of chips and bowls of fruit. "Thank you Warrior Ryder. I greatly appreciate it."

Bowing his head once towards Smackle then to me, "Anything for our Luna."

Diving in I waste no time to offer her some snacks, I don't miss the flinch when I pass her a bowl of fruit. Amber starts growling, someone has hurt her and even after 3 years she's still terrified. I'm no doctor, and I'm different compared to other abuse cases but I don't believe it took me this long to not flinch. Of course I'm being uncompassionate, I don't know her story.

I don't know anything about this female.

But I want to start to understand how she ticks. I have no doubt she hasn't been training to fight, Farkle wouldn't allow it after whatever it is she's been through. Maybe that's what helped appease my worries, that and revenge fueling my every move. "Smackle."

"Yes Luna?"

"Call me Maya."

Furrowing her brows she blinks several times, "O-okay Maya."

Sighing to myself I rub my eyes, "If that makes you uncomfortable then you can call me Luna. But I'd like to think we are friends, and if not now then I'd like to be your friend." Honesty, speaking my truth.

"Maya." She tries again, rolling off the tongue a little easier than before.

Giving her a small smile, I clap my hands for dramatic effect. "And the crowd goes wild." I'm serious a lot of the time especially in front of our pack. But, I have a feeling Smackle enjoys my childish side slightly more. "So let me ask you a question." My icy orbs focused on her chocolate ones, immediately diverting her gaze. "Who?"

Wide eyes she snaps her face back towards me, opening her mouth but closing it again in a frantic manner. Amber chastising me for not taking it easier on her, and I welcome it because the question slipped out before I realized I had said it. I'm not surprised that she knew exactly what I was talking about, but I could have been gentler. Gulping and fidgeting with her fingers, she tries to hide her worry behind her hair. I need to open up first, "Let me tell you a story."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies. Things are soon to get interesting.**


	26. Chapter 26-Physical versus Emotional

_"I'm so sorry sweetheart." My mom, Katie pets my hair as I lie on my stomach, unable to move from the latest damage. Cory had already come and gone, treated my wounds from the scalding water that was poured on my back. I didn't have dinner ready in time, and since I was making spaghetti well the boiling water was the closest weapon. I didn't make a noise, I haven't cried out in years. Not wanting to give him that satisfaction I bit my lip and silently let my tears fall._

 _My mom though, she cried for me. Every time I'd take a beating, whether it was caused by my actions or hers. I hadn't let her get hurt on my watch for the past 6 months. I was thrown in my own personal cell afterwards to think over my actions and my mom joined me. After he locked me in here of course, Cory had a key-how I don't know but we never questioned it. "Mom, why?" I hear some sniffling and her fingers halt mid movement. "He's your mate momma, why does he hurt us so much?" I'd always heard that even raising your voice to your mate is painful for you. So why can he beat her and it not affect him?_

 _Half the crap he's done to her… to me. His pup, why? "I don't know baby doll. I don't know and I wish I could take this away from you. Take this burden away."_

 _"I don't want a mate if this is how they treat you." Granted, my father wasn't my mate but I have no doubt she endured more physical pain then I had since they had been together longer._

 _"Don't. Don't say that Maya." She whispered and resumed stroking my hair. "Your father, he's not-a mate isn't like this. You see how it is all around our pack, you see how Cory and Topanga are with one another Maya. Your mate is someone you should continue to live for. He will love and protect you and guide you sweetheart. He will be your world and love you unconditionally and he won't ever, and I mean ever harm you."_

 _Craning my neck I glance at my mom who's letting silent tears stream down her face. "Then why does father hurt you?"_

 _"It's very complicated sweetheart. Try to rest." And then she begins to sing. Her smooth and melodic voice lulling me to sleep. "I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become I will love you for you. And I will give you a love, a love-"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Forcing away the shiver that his voice causes I wince while standing up despite my mother's protests. Being on the ground is weak, being coddled is weak and if there's something my father can't stand… it's weakness. Only wearing half a shirt to cover the front of my body, I stand up in front of my mom waiting for the cell doors to fly open. And I don't have to wait long._

 _The beast of my reality and the monster who plagues my nightmares stands before me. I don't even have my wolf yet and the stench of alcohol is making me cringe. An evil smile plastered on his lips, I don't move. I don't speak, he just stares at me. Mental abuse, he's making me wait out my fears. Wants me to imagine what he is going to do to me now. "I'd say you learned your lesson with the amount of damage to your back but, here you are. Standing and ready for your next punishment."_

 _"Kermit-" My mother rises off the ground and tries to persuade him._

 _"SHUT UP KATIE! OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Giving her a look to just leave it, I don't want her hurt._

 _Glaring daggers at the man before me, I can't stand him. I can't, he makes me sick to my stomach. I wish we could leave. But my mom couldn't survive being apart from her mate no matter how terrible he is. She's too weak already, her wolf practically gone. Even if we managed to get off pack grounds we'd be found. He's Alpha and has too many connections after all. If I was lying down I would have been punished, now that I'm standing I'm going to be punished again. Stalking towards me, grabbing my hair in a tight grip I don't wince from the pain. I hate to say that I welcome it but pain is the only sign that I'm still alive sometimes. Dragging me off to another room, a room I visit often._

 _My own personal torture chamber._

 _Because that's what it is. A weekly visit since I started taking my mother's 'discipline'._

 _"I see Cory healed your burns." I wish I could fight, and I will… one day. But today, I'd get myself killed and I have to stay alive for my mother. I have to. "Let's fix that back of yours."_

 _Being handcuffed with silver chains that don't do anything but hold me down till I get my wolf, I'm forced to my knees. Shivering when he cracks the whip against the stone floor just to see my reaction. He's taunting me, and it worked every time. "Who will love me, for me-AHHHHH!" I begin to sing to myself in hopes the thought of my mother will keep me strong enough to endure this. I'd probably get about 5 today, we'll see._

 _The kiss from the whip on my already injured back has me crying out in pain. Something I haven't done in a long time. "Not for what I have done-"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"OR WHAT I WILL BECOME-"Singing louder, my one act of defiance. I won't ever submit to this man._

 _Another whip._

 _"WHO WILL LOVE ME FOR ME-"_

 _Tears fall down my face with another hit._

 _"Cause nobody has shown me what love really means."_

 _Darkness._

"MAYA!"

Bolting up right, eyes on the lookout for danger. "Maya?" Throwing myself out of the bed and glance at the man who spoke. Getting in a defensive pose, I try to focus on my breathing and blinking away the tears. "It's me baby, it's Josh."

Gulping, a few quick breaths and teary eyes. Josh makes a move to get off the bed, to come to me and comfort his mate and instinctually I flinch. Damn nightmares. No not nightmares.

Memories. _'Maya okay?'_

She saw everything. Though she wasn't there she saw my dream, _'I'm okay Amber.'_

I'm impressed she called me 'Maya' it took years for her to call me something other than 'human'. And longer than that for her to understand that I have to wear clothes when I'm in human form. Even now she doesn't quite understand and she still calls them coverings. "Maya?" Glancing to my left, Smackle and Farkle are at the door. Smackle looking at me with glassy eyes. Not pity, she knows that's the last thing I want. Understanding, she's staring at me with understanding. She didn't want to hear my story earlier, she didn't want to listen about my painful past when she's dealing with her own and I can respect that. I must have fallen asleep while watching TV, she's so quiet it was like no one was there.

I'm so deep in thought, I didn't realize Josh was hugging me. His scent instantly calms me, his warmth bringing me back to reality. The sparks comforting me, bringing my heart back down to a normal pace. Bringing me back to now, where I'm away from him and my mother's gone. One amazing feat balancing out a terrible tragedy. "It's okay baby girl. I'm here, I love you. I'll keep you safe." My mother's words ring in my ears.

Why? Why will my mate, love and protect me but my mom's couldn't. No not couldn't, wouldn't. What was so terrible about my mom?! She was beautiful and kind and loving-a gentle soul that wouldn't hurt anyone. "Leave us." Feet shuffling, door closing and we're alone.

"I'm sorry I flinched Josh. I didn't-I was still in between-"

Shushing me, lifting my frame into his arms and cradling me like I'm a child he carries me back to bed. "You have nothing to apologize for Maya. You don't, you're a strong wolf who is going to have these moments sometimes. I'm so sorry I should have been there. I should have kept those nightmares away."

Shaking my head before pressing my lips to his, "No. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault, I just don't understand." Last words barely a whisper as I fight with my emotions. Trying to get on top and reign them in before they're exposed.

"What don't you understand beautiful?"

Sparks emitting as his hand rubs my arm gently, in a reassuring manner. "Kermit, and my mom. I was his pup. You freak out about my nightmares because you're my mate but he's the one who caused them." Furrowing brows, he's confused and I'll admit I'm not explaining this well. Thinking over what I just said, it made zero sense. "Kermit was my mom's mate. You are scared for me when I have nightmares, because they put me in pain. But he-that thing he put us in pain almost every day and I don't understand how. I don't understand why he could do that. To me, maybe. To his mate, no it shouldn't be possible."

Shushing me again, his hands continue the caress of my arms. "I don't have a good answer for you baby girl. I don't and I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you." His hand that was on my arm moves and starts to wipe my tears away. Occasionally leaning in to kiss them away, I bury my face into his chest. "I love you my Luna."

"I love you my Alpha."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Walking around the Power Pack House this morning is interesting to say the least. I can't say I'm not looking for secret passageways. It's just so old, how could I not? Warrior Ryder follows close behind while Josh and Farkle finalize some details with Alpha William's son. Smackle stayed in the room, which is no surprise I wonder if she's scared to approach me now. The packs had agreed with my idea of them renting some of our land, apparently it was a quick negotiation and were very surprised at our generous offer. The only thing they had issues with was the alliance which is something we expected. But the beta- Alpha William's son and future Alpha of the Power Pack-convinced his father that this was necessary and made complete and utter sense.

Which it did, they'd need our protection since they'd be living on our land and vice versa. "Luna Maya."

Warrior Ryder was already bowing down to the Alpha and I gave a polite nod out of respect. "Alpha William. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Why did I ask that? This is his pack house.

A polite smile, hardened eyes- but not cruel. No, not cruel it's as if he's trying to figure me out. I'm a pretty open book now, my story has probably spread like wildfire. And just like that, in a snap the coldness was gone and replaced with wisdom. It's crazy how he can exude his years of life experience from his eyes. "Walk with me Luna Maya." Abiding his request, I linked Ryder to keep his distance. "Do you know pain, Luna?"

Trying with every fiber of my being to force out the word without any hostility, I replied "Yes." It didn't work. The question not only took me by surprise but was highly inappropriate. But, if he was going to play this game, I'll ante up. "From a very early age, I've known pain. But you knew that already." Stepping outside, the cool breeze of the early morning rushes through my hair. The sky a bright blue, virtually no clouds.

I will have to remember to thank Mother Nature.

Nodding his head, I realize I'm moving too quickly for him. Slowing my pace he holds out his arm and without hesitation I take it. I'm not sure if it's because he needed my help or if it is out of respect. Either way, I'm touching another male and Amber doesn't like it. Mated or not. "Yes, you are correct. I'm familiar with your situation."

"Familiar as in pack gossip, or familiar as in you knew of my situation before I became Luna?"

Glancing at the trees around us we walk along the edge of the forest. I'm not sure if he's delaying or trying to find the right words. "Luna Maya, I have been around for a long time. I've seen many friends, family and pack members pass away in my time. That's the hardest part about being virtually immortal, seeing others leave you in their wake to join the Moon Goddess. Emotional pain. I know emotional pain very well. I know physical, I've fought many battles in my lifetime even with our policy on deciding if we participate. Do you know the difference between emotional and physical pain Luna Maya?"

Before I can respond he continues, realizing it was a rhetorical question Amber scoffs at me. "Physical pain, yes it can leave scars and yes it can leave terrible memories but you can get out and it only lasts in the moment. You can overcome, become stronger from what you've suffered-"Amy's words of wisdom to listen cause me to stifle a growl. We don't like what he's insinuating, no matter how gentle he's putting it. "Emotional pain, it isn't as fleeting as physical. It leaves scars on the inside, in your heart. It can cause you to hide away inside yourself, to become a shell of a person. Emotional pain, lasts."

"So can physical. Physical pain can last." Eager eyes, he's wanting me to reveal more of what I know, "Every time I see a scar, I'm reminded of how I got it. The stupid reasoning of why it was put there, and what my mother and I suffered." He's not surprised by what I've said, unsure if I should confront him or not I keep quiet for the moment anyways. We continue our journey, his eyes trained straight in front and mine taking in the scenery. "What point are you trying to make Alpha William?"

"I know what you have suffered little Luna." Coming to a complete halt, I'm baffled. If he knew-Why-How could he-"I know you understand pain. You were accustomed to it, and it pushed you to become the strong she-wolf and leader you are today."

Glaring daggers at the wolf in front of me, Amber itching to get out. "You're saying you let me suffer there to become stronger?!"

"No Luna Maya, you are misunderstanding what I'm saying. And we tried to get you and your mother out. Several times actually." Amber's ears twitch instantly, my fists start to unclench.

My tense form relaxing but only slightly, "If that's true, if you actually tried to help us to get us out. Why?"

His lips turn into a smile, "Before I answer your question I want you to understand that yes you have physical markings on your body. However what you are feeling now, is emotional. The scars don't hurt anything but your mind and your heart now. They are there as a reminder-"

"That I've overcome blah, blah, blah."

"No." He interrupts, somewhat chastising me for assuming. "Well yes in a way. But that is not what I was going to say. Your physical scars won't heal in your eyes until you've come to terms with the emotional wounds. Yes, wounds. Because they are still fresh, as soon as your mate practically flew out of that meeting and explained later as to the reasoning, it's come to my attention that you haven't coped. You know what's happened to you but you've not accepted it as part of your past. You have a lot of questions that you have accepted you'll never have answers to, instead you've tried to block it out of your mind completely."

"I've survived, that's all I need to know."

Shaking his head from left to right he cups my hand in both of his. "You need to share, you need to talk to someone. Your mate, possibly or your best friend. Riley?"

Instantly I become defensive again, "How did you know about her?"

"I mean her no harm." Calm eyes, he isn't afraid of me. And he's giving me no reason than to be afraid of him. "I know a lot about you." Furrowing my brows, my head angled to the side slightly. "Inhale deeply. I'm a wolf, but I'm of other nature as well Luna Maya. Look past the wolf scent."

Doing as he says, I have to let Amber have full control for a fleeting moment till one word rings into my mind.

 _Seer_

Regaining control I glance at him, "You're a seer?"

"Yes, however I don't see the past."

"You see the future?" Nodding his head in agreement, there's more though. The look in his eyes, he wants me to keep guessing. "You see inside of people?" I finish for him.

Nodding in what I can only assume was pride for his nature, he smiles again. "It's easy to control. If you want someone to see what's going on in your mind. You rest your forehead with another, if you want to see in someone else's a touch is all that's needed. If you want to touch someone and not see anything, just put up a block like you do with your mate or your pack." Sighing to himself he gives me a smirk, "The future is tricky, and will come to you and random times when there's a trigger."

Cutting him off before he continues I can't help but be frustrated. "Why are you telling me this Alpha William? And you still have yet to answer the only thing I've asked you so far." Why is he still holding my hand? Josh is not going to like this at all.

My patience has gotten better thanks to officially becoming Luna. However, I am still a wolf-an animal at heart and it isn't like I have a lot to begin with. Anyone else would have flipped out by now. "Because-"Instantly I'm frozen in my spot. It's hard to breathe. Windpipe constricting as I gasp for air, my knees becoming weak, I vaguely hear Warrior Ryder calling my name. "Don't touch her. It'll only hurt her." Alpha William commands as I fall to the ground, convulsing. It doesn't hurt, I just can't freaking breathe. It's like my entire body is trying to process this new energy, or whatever it is being transferred into my body.

And then like that, everything is gone. My breathing is back to normal, the feeling in my knees have returned and I'm staring into the deep brown eyes of Alpha William. "Because Maya, I've given you the gift of sight."

"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" The sound of my mate's voice echoing throughout the clearing. All the Power Pack wolves around stepping in the opposite direction of me without thinking about it. His command was so powerful, so strong. An Alpha male.

"Answer me one question before my mate comes over here and wreaks havoc. Why did you try to help my mother and I?!" They aren't the kind of pack to intervene in any affairs that aren't their own.

Smiling to himself he helps me off the ground. Josh is getting closer by the second, "Because little Luna. We are family. I'm your mother's father."

My knees falling weak again only this time sparks catch me. Pulling me to his chest, 3 warriors and Gamma Farkle surrounding Josh and I in a defensive pose. Lowly growling, their Luna was in their eyes 'hurting'. No one is happy right now, aside from Alpha William who seems to be beaming. I was flat out flabbergasted. "Baby girl are you okay?"

I don't know. I honestly have no idea, glancing at the man who I think is my grandfather he remains calm. "You did that for a reason." I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"Did what? What did he do to you Maya?" Cupping my face he tries to make me look at him but I can't. I'm so focused on the wolf in front of me. He gave me the gift of sight to find out answers to my questions. Answers so I could emotionally heal. And to help me succeed with future endeavors. But seeing the future is so finicky. It can change at the drop of a hat, how did he even give me the gift? I didn't think it was transferrable. "Look at me."

Eyes snapping to him immediately, I stifle a growl because I know he's worried but I don't appreciate the Alpha command. "I'm fine Josh. Let me do something, you can hold my hand if you'd like."

"NO! What did he do to you? Are you okay?"

Glancing at Alpha William, he nods affirming that it's okay for me to reveal myself. My eyes shift to him, my mate. His are filled with worry and compassion and love. The qualities my mother said my mate would have. Subconsciously a smile forms on my lips, "He gave me the gift of sight."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies!


	27. Chapter 27-Seer

**Josh's Point of View.**

Nerves. I could feel them all over my body. Not mine obviously, I'm just filling out some paperwork, but what is my mate doing or thinking about that is causing her to be nervous? Her mind block is up or I'd break into her mind. That wolf, always on the defensive. I can't wait till we get back to our pack house. Ever since she became Luna we've been so busy with pack work.

So busy with disrespect, and visitors it's hard to see one another. Jax is constantly calling out for her, constantly wanting to touch her and the fact that we haven't been able to… well let's just say I'm not Josh anymore. My name now is 'human'.

Petty human, is one of his favorite set of words. Even though, I'm far from petty. He's just mad because I've been telling him no when we can't go see Maya. Out of nowhere, my throat feels like it's closing up. I can still breathe, it is constricting but I'm able to inhale. Which means it isn't coming from me. _'Warrior Ryder! You better have a damn good reason as to why my mate isn't breathing.'_

Sprinting out of the office, I rush downstairs. _'Clearing. In front of the pack house. Alpha William said not to touch her.'_

Picking up my pace I rush outside. Slamming the double doors open, blonde hair standing on edge as it flies every direction. Head falling backwards, eyes fluttering and a small glow radiating off of her. Alpha William is grasping her hand. "GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" All warriors and Farkle flank me as I rush to my mate. Lifting her in my arms and away from William, I'm relieved to feel the sparks. All my wolves growling at the male who hurt her. She seems completely dazed. "Baby girl are you okay?"

 _'Mate smells different.'_

Growling, I glance at William who's beaming proudly. Looking at my female with pride, that's my fucking job. _'What do you mean? She still smells like Maya.'_

"You did that for a reason."

 _'Of course she smells like Maya, human. She's still our mate, but there's something-I can't put my nose on it.'_

"Did what? What did he do to you Maya?" If someone doesn't start answering my questions I'm going to get angry fast. Trying to make her look at me, she refuses. Why won't she look at me? Why is she looking at William? What did he do to our mate?! SHE'S MINE! "Look at me!" I command, no way around that. Even with her Alpha blood, she's submitted to being my Luna.

Growling lightly, I know she doesn't appreciate the order. First and hopefully last time I'll use it on her. "I'm fine Josh. Let me do something, you can hold my hand if you'd like." She tries to reassure me, she even puts on a smile. This female.

"NO! What did he do to you? Are you okay?"

Turning her gaze towards that Alpha again she's waiting for permission and gets it with a small nod. "He gave me the gift of sight."

"WHAT?!" A thunderous roar vaporizing from deep within side me. A new found hate for this man is forming within me, slowly and dangerously creeping its way to the surface. Maya is desperately trying to get me to calm down. Telling me to breathe, but I can't even look at anyone else right now besides the old man in front of me. Jax is slowly taking control, breaking down the walls and barriers I've put up for him.

Releasing Maya from my grasp I stalk towards Alpha William. I vaguely hear my mate tell the warriors to hold me down before I'm tackled to the grass. Apologies flying around me for man handling their Alpha. The old man, stares down at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. Fingers turning to claws as I gaze at the man who sees no wrong in what he just did. Blonde hair blocks my view, soft hands cupping my face, a sweet scent enveloping me. "JAX!" He's right on the surface and my mate knows it, "Give Josh control, now." She speaks dangerously slow, her icy orbs penetrating me to the very depths of my core.

Slowly the fur that's sprouted starts to recede. My claws turn back to fingers, and now Jax is whining that mate's mad… again. One warrior on each of my limbs, all I have to do is give them a glance and they're off of me. My mate clutches my chin and pulls me down to her lips, a light tender kiss. She's trying to relax me even more, pulling away she gives me a small smile. "Stay with me human."

Jax snorts at her joke but I see nothing funny about this situation. My gaze flipping to William, a glare so intense that even I notice the slight tremor that he hides. "You." Maya stands in front of him, guarding him for whatever the reason. "YOU PUT MY MATE IN DANGER!"

"I did no such thing son, I've been a seer for slightly over a hundred years and never had an incident. Just keep it a secret if you are so worried." Light hearted, the exact opposite way of what I'm feeling.

"My mate's safety is no joking matter! SECRETS ALWAYS REVEAL THEMSELVES!"

A hand placed on my chest, I didn't even realize how close I had got. "Josh, you need to calm down."

"FARKLE! TAKE HER!" Time to end old man.

Eyes darting from me to Farkle and back again. Shifting from the amber orbs back to her natural blue. "Don't. You. Dare." She warns and takes a step towards me. Instinctively I take a step back. Eyes flashing, a smile exposing her canines. Amber's out to play, she's showing us what we'll have to get through to contain her and Jax is loving the challenge. "Mate wants us away?" She growls and inches forward, claws elongating. "Mate can do it himself."

"Why are you defending him? HE KNOWINGLY PUT YOU IN DANGER!"

"Family." One word, and Jax completely recedes into the back of my mind. She doesn't have any and if Alpha William is family then I surely cannot harm him, that would devastate her.

Jax may have relaxed knowing we can't do any harm however her safety lingers by a thin thread should anyone find out about her new ability. Stepping forward, hands in surrender only now do I realize my warriors are on a bent knee. "We won't hurt family." No room for argument there, my words are oozing with finality. "Maya-"A low rumble from her chest, "Amber. Amber do you realize how sought after seers are? Do you realize that if anyone finds out what you are that anyone will do anything to get to you? Wars could be over before they are even started, understand Amber why I'm upset and bring me back Maya."

Lowering her gaze, eyes squeezed together. She's fighting for control with Maya. We all stand patiently, Alpha William watches her with a curious demeanor, if he wasn't family his throat would be thrown across the yard. She's already in enough danger as is, and now this shit. "How is it that you can pass on the gift of sight? How did you get it? Seers are born."

Smiling lightly he steps forward, "That's true. They are born, however I was given this gift by a seer who no longer wanted the power. She was tired of hiding."

Running my hands frustratingly through my hair, my mate still trying to regain control. Amber's putting up a fight for some reason. "You just said she was tired of hiding. You've now doomed that life to my mate, and your-"Trailing off I'm not even sure how they're related.

"Granddaughter." He fills in the blank for me.

Awesome. Fucking granddaughter. "Are you related to that bastard Kermit? If so, consider yourself dead."

The smile on his face disappears in an instant. Anger, sadness and disappointment flashes in his eyes. "No, I'm her mother's father." I can't even imagine having to deal with the death of your pup. That would destroy a large piece of you, though your mate dying would break you entirely. Some wolves dying, others turning feral.

"Did you really try to get us out?"

His face softening, lips twitching upward. Clearly forced, he's still thinking about his daughter. "Yes little Luna. We did, once your mother finally admitted the truth she was willing to take the risk of her wolf dying completely to get you out of that hell." She'd kill her wolf to cut off the mate bond, to make Kermit think she was dead to get Maya to safety.

Pulling Maya into my arms, her hand on my back and my hands around her waist. I can feel her pain, even with her walls up. That's how I know she's really hurting, the loss of a mother is always hard. The loss of her mother, the woman who tried to protect her, the woman Maya tried to protect-Maya feels like she failed in doing so. "It's not your fault beautiful."

She doesn't say anything, but I know she doesn't believe me. "Alpha William, why did you give her the gift of sight? Did you just not want the burden anymore and decided to pass it off to the one person who has too much on her plate already? What can she see anyways? One or all?"

Stepping forward, eyes narrowing. I must have insulted him. "Do not think for one second pup, that I would lightly give my granddaughter this burden." Putting Maya behind me, I face him head on. "You have no idea what all happened in that hell that she went through. She is so much stronger than you give her credit for. She can not only see the future but she can look into people. When the time comes she will get answers from those who refused to give them to her. When the time comes where her bastard of a father decides to make a move, she'll know it. She can live in peace until that time. Do not question me and my decisions, I'm very much aware of what I've done."

"Then you are aware she will be on top of everyone's kidnap list. You just put your granddaughter in even greater danger. I will question any decision if it involves my mate, especially when not done in consent. It is my responsibility to watch over and protect her, she's done it for herself long enough. What good can come of this?"

"Maya and I have discussed that she needs to heal emotionally from what happened."

"When she's ready." I argue, "This is your first time meeting her and you run around making decisions for her that could potentially ruin any progress she's made on her own. Yes, she will find answers when the time comes but she will also find out things that she won't like that's almost a guarantee. You have no right to take away her decision!"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Stifling a laugh I turn to face my mate. Eyes slightly red but clearly frustrated. Taking a step forward, I possessively wrap my arm around her. "Yes this may be a little dangerous-"I can't help but snort at that, she has no idea. "Yes I will receive answers I don't like but I'll also find the answers I've wanted for so long. Why did he hurt us? Why did he kill my mother? Why was he forcing me to marry someone before I'd even met my mate? And I'll know when he makes a move, which can only help save lives of our pack Josh."

The sound of a throat clearing catches my attention, Farkle takes a step forward and bows his head respectively. "Alpha if I may?"

Always the voice of reason, "You may."

"Thank you. If my mate had the option to get answers for what was done to her, she would. You have the entire pack to protect her and our Luna can kick some ass." I hate the thought of her fighting, even if it's true. "Besides, he can't take the gift of sight back. I propose we keep this between us. Alpha order everyone-myself included, to not utter a word to ensure finality. You can trust your warriors, but why run the risk of hurting Luna?"

Glancing down at my mate, she's already staring up at me with eagerness in her eyes. "I need a list of people who knew about your ability. Also, I need you to explain in detail how to control this power to her. I don't want her to have any surprises and get hurt."

"Done."

"Farkle, go upstairs and finish the paperwork with the Beta. Warrior Ryder and Warrior Colt, start packing the cars and prepare for our leave." A symphony of 'yes Alpha's' and everyone takes their leave. "Alpha William you have an hour."

"I won't even need 10 minutes." He states with a satisfactory smile. Stupid old man. "Walk with me little Luna?"

Holding out his arm, she takes it without hesitation. The chant 'they're related' is continuously running through my mind. None the less I don't appreciate another male touching what's mine. You know what, "No. Nope. And I'm not apologizing." Taking her arm away from him, I intertwine our fingers. "Family or not, mated or not I'm already losing my shit here because of what he did. So you're stuck with me." Standing on her tippy toes, she pecks my cheek.

 _'Thank you for understanding'_

 _'I'm not happy about it'_

"Now Maya, as previously mentioned looking into someone's mind is pretty simple. Hand to hand contact." So does that mean she can see into my mind now? "If you wish to not gaze into the inner workings of some individuals simply put up a barrier like you do for mind-link or for your wolf." Simple enough. "If you wish for someone to see inside of your mind, inside your past-which I don't recommend. You place the individual's forehead against yours, your palms on their temple."

Where the hell is the catch this is too simple? Maya seems to agree because she shows no sign of excitement. "Future. Seeing the future is unpredictable, unexpected and quite frankly hard to understand." There it is. "Triggers. You could see someone, touch something, smell anything and that could trigger a prediction. And that's what the future is… it's a prediction. Say you get a vision that your father will attack a week from now, as long as you continue that same course of action then you have nothing to worry about the vision will remain the same. However, any little thing can change the outcome of your vision."

"Can I even trust these visions? They seem so finicky."

Nodding his head in agreement, he places his hands behind his back as we continue to walk the pack grounds. I may hate this wolf for what he's done to my mate, but that doesn't mean he isn't wise. The way he carries himself says it all. "They are. Take each vision with a grain of salt, you'll have to analyze it before you decide whether or not to change whatever path you may be going down. When you start playing with the future-things may not always go the way the Moon Goddess destined for them to."

"So that's it?" I snap, "She can get these visions at any time caused by anything but we can't necessarily trust them?" She tightens her grip on my hand, chastising me for being hateful.

"Yes Alpha Josh. Ultimately that is how it works, I will always be a phone call away should she have any questions."

Yeah like I'd want her talking to the man who forced this responsibility upon her. Though I know we're going to need some help. There's no way I can protect her fully, or understand what she's going through or what she's seen without him. Unfortunately. "My visions. Is it like in Twilight with Alice where it's just pictures flashing through my eyes or-"

Shaking his head, his brows are furrowed. Clearly he has no idea what Twilight is. I figured not, "I'm not sure what you're speaking of my dear. But no, your spirit will travel. This is very important Maya." Stopping entirely and facing towards my mate, his eyes wide with worry. "Your body has never been without spirit. The first few trips will have to be short, you'll start to feel tired and that's when you need to release your hold on the future."

Tilting her head to the side, she's processing the information. "So basically as soon as I start feeling tired in my vision I should will my spirit back to my body?"

"Yes. The consequences are dire. Do not force yourself to stay!"

I freaking hate this. Asshole. "What are the consequences?" I all but growl out, yet I'm still feeling my bones rolling from her grip. William glances at the ground, and I find myself menacingly stepping forward. "What. Are. The consequences?"

"Depends on how long she's forcing herself to stay in." He tries to continue our walk but I grab the collar of his shirt. My eyes screaming for him to 'answer me'. "I may be old but I'm still an Alpha pup. You'd be wise to put me down."

"And you'd be wise to answer my question. You've done enough for today. Answer the question and we will take our leave."

Tightening my grip on his shirt, I don't miss the Power Pack wolves rushing to aid their Alpha. His eyes glaze over and they take a few steps back-but are still defensive. "Josh, let him go and he'll answer."

Maya. She's going to be the death of me. Releasing my hold on his shirt, I step back and hold my gaze with him. "Your body can't live without a spirit. The longest I've been out is an hour and a minute longer I could have died. That was just last week."

 _'If you punch him, you declare war on him. Calm down.'_

Her mind-link does little to comfort me. Yes, her voice helps but I have to get out of here now. "Thank you for your hospitality." I growl out and lift Maya in my arms before walking to the car. "I know you can walk but don't ask me to put you down or I'll lose my mind."

Jax is scratching at the mental wall I put up. Letting it down for one second and I hear, _'Mate won't die. No visions. Mate can't die. Save mate human!'_

 _'YOU'RE ACTING AS IF THIS IS MY FAULT WOLF!'_

 _'If you had been with mate she wouldn't have gotten powers.'_

Growling to myself I'm about to reply when Maya pipes in. _'Jax be nice to Josh! This isn't his fault!'_

Rolling on his back with his ears pulled down, that wolf cannot take any scolding from our mate. Not that I can either, it tears me apart when she's mad. Which is why I always have Capri-Sun on me. Stepping towards the SUV's, Farkle and Smackle along with 2 warriors are waiting outside their SUV while Warrior Ryder and Warrior Xavier take the lead car. Setting Maya in the passenger's seat, I hear her huff when I buckle her seat belt. It makes Jax feel better. Leaning over to peck her lips, the mere thought of her possibly dying because her spirit is out in the future is killing me.

Slamming the door shut I stomp to the driver's side. Farkle's mind linked me stating he has the paperwork regarding our terms and conditions for them staying on our land. Gripping her hand tightly in my own, we drive off back home. The ride is silent, she knows I need time to process everything and she does too whether she wants to admit it or not.

My mate is an Alpha's daughter.

My mate's father is abusive.

My mate has an arranged marriage.

My mate is a seer.

Things just got even more interesting. The wolves that escorted us off the land just fell off as we passed the territory line. We're in no man's land at this point, another hour and we'll be back in our territory. 20 minutes and we'll be out of the wooded area and onto the highway. Bringing her hand up to my lips, giving her a small smile. I'm beginning to calm down, I can't change what's happened. "Maya, baby I'm-"

Eyes widening she's not looking at me, she's looking behind me. Glancing out at the road one more time, I'm wondering what's wrong. "JOSH LOOK OUT!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies!


	28. Chapter 28-Breaking a Bond

Whenever I had first left my father I was terrified quite frankly. I think I ran for over 24 hours before I stopped to even eat anything and only drinking for a minute or two. I held every belief that if my father ever found me again then I'd either A) be dead or B) lose my mind. I knew I wouldn't mentally survive if I were to ever be caught by him. I'd go crazy. And he'd enjoy every minute of it until he'd make me forget about everything that had happened. That I ever left, that I found my mate that I became Luna and that's when he'd turn me over to Alpha Thomas. After months and months of endless torture, I'd lose all hope that anyone was coming for me. And worse, I wouldn't be any wiser to all the great things that had happened. Which is how my father wanted it.

Complete and utter submission.

He's always wanted to control me and I've never let him. That probably agitated him more than anything. Fueling his anger every time he'd beat me. I never let him break me.

I knew he'd attack soon, I knew he'd find me and take me away from my new family. The mistake I made was underestimating how soon he'd attack, how soon he'd find me and steal me from my happiness. From someone who had been through what I had, I didn't think I'd take anything for granted. I was under the impression I'd be too strong for my father to bring any harm to me. So right now as the car is flipping for the third time and I feel as if I'm slowly losing consciousness, I can't help but worry about my mate. He's trying to protect me, his hands desperately reaching for my head. Trying to keep it from hitting anything, too late. But it's the thought that counts. My side strategically hitting the ground with every roll downhill since we were somehow gaining air. Picking up speed as we went. I took Josh for granted, I should have swallowed my pride when I first found him and relished in those few extra days of having him and loving him, him loving me.

I know as soon as this car comes to a halt, I'll be dragged away to my death. If not by Kermit's men by death itself. "MAYA!" Josh's eyes widening as he takes in the last flip of our car. A tree. I'm going to hit it, my head already thrusting towards the broken window. "NO!"

One loud crash vibrates through my ears. Until everything is ringing, hurriedly blinking spots out of my vision to check on Josh. The metallic scent of blood invading my nostrils, a mixture of mine and his. Looking at my mate he's ripping a large shard of glass shakily out of his leg. There's a large chunk in my stomach, it hurts to breathe. My head is throbbing and I'm sure to lose consciousness soon.

Hearing snarling and growling, I'm not sure who is fighting but I'm struggling to catch my breath. "Maya stay with me baby. It'll be okay." Sobs barely heard and registered by me. The one thing I do make out is that my mate is crying… for me.

"I love you." The taste of blood dripping onto my tongue from a few wounds I can feel stinging on my face. My wolf having no idea where to start to begin to heal me, she's exhausted too.

"NO! Don't you do that!" Unbuckling his seatbelt he starts to pull himself out of the window. I inhale deeply, enduring the pain-I just need oxygen.

Gas.

"NO! NO! NO!" If I wasn't dizzy before I am now. The scent is so strong and I'm worried that the car will burst into flames in moments. I see Josh crawling towards my side of the window. The trunk of the tree is blocking my only way out. Hearing grunts and multiple string of curses as he tries to move the car. "COME ON SON OF A BITCH!" More tears.

I'm still hearing snarling and snapping jaws. "Josh." I barely whisper it out.

"NO Maya, I'm getting you out of this car baby girl. Just hold on! Stay awake. Please, I love you. Please stay with me. P-Please don't leave me."

The scent of gasoline getting stronger, making me even dizzier. "RYDER, XAVIER, FARKLE EVERYONE OVER HERE NOW!"

Why am I not healing? Why did I not see this coming? "I love you Josh."

"Baby stay awake. Do not fall asleep on me." He doesn't understand that I'm saying goodbye because I'm going with my father. I just know it. My right leg is pinned, my left arm is sure to be broken and awkwardly placed around me. As soon as the car starts to move I scream out in pain. "STOP!" My chest erratically moving.

"Alpha we have to get… we need…" Crap I can't hardly keep focused now. Another ear piercing shrill shriek breaks out. Crying out in pain, sobbing uncontrollably. The glass in my stomach hurting with every movement. Wait, all the warriors are here and Farkle-I'm not going to get taken away. A new wave of emotion rushes over me. The feeling of relief-my father isn't taking me away.

Josh is cursing uncontrollably when he finally takes in my state. A wave of apologies streaming out of his mouth as if this was his fault. Reaching to him with my right arm – my good arm I cup his cheek. "We have to get her out now Alpha. The smell of gas is getting really strong."

I really wish I would pass out, just to be numb to the pain. If only for a little while, I wish I'd heal. I vaguely make out the sound of the door ripping off its hinges. Everything else after that happens in a total blur. A blur filled with agony, relentless begging for them to stop just for a moment of peace. But that moment never comes. Dare I say this is worse than the tortures my father had put me through? "C-can't b-breathe." I muster out while they are working on unpinning my leg.

And that's when the first flame ignited under the hood. "GET HER THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!" At least it isn't dramatic like in the movies where the car explodes instantly. Not having a choice I'm ripped out of the car, my hip and knee making a loud pop in the process. Another yelp of pain, the tears falling freely down my face. Which in turn makes me cry more from the glass in my stomach. A quick decision and I'm ripping it out on my own. That's when I lost my sight. From the pain or the fact I'm losing consciousness I'm not sure. "MAYA!" I can feel spurts of blood escaping my body, it must have punctured something. "Farkle, put pressure on her wound. Don't let up I'm carrying her." Slowly the pain starts to subside, my entire body becoming numb.

And that's when things went completely dark.

I welcome it with wide open arms.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

That moment when your entire world comes crashing down. Not even that can describe my pain. Running back to the Power Pack with Maya in my arms. Her heart beat becoming slower with every moment that passes. I'm dying along with her. Because if she's gone, I have nothing to live for. Maya is everything to me and without her there's no reason to keep going. If I died, I could see her again when we meet the Moon Goddess. Life is so unfair. Hadn't she been through enough? Forget about me, but doesn't Maya deserve happiness? I could have given her that. NO!

NO!

She isn't dead yet. She's not going to die, I'm not letting her. She's going nowhere, she will stay with me forever. The amount of damage done from the accident, well it's almost too much for her wolf to heal. She won't know where to begin. Farkle runs alongside me still applying pressure to the wound, telling me that Smackle has already called Alpha William they have a doctor waiting for us to arrive. Farkle ordered my warriors to run beside us on the way back. Smackle driving a car behind us, but the only thing I can process is how my mate is dying in my arms. Her entire body coated in blood, red as a rose. The parts of her skin not coated in the crimson nightmare is paling by the second. "PRESS HARDER!" The pack house coming into view.

Alpha William is already waiting with his son beside him. I'm aware I'm crying, Alpha's shouldn't cry but when the one woman you've waited your whole life for-the other half of my soul is dying in my arms and you can't do anything about it what else is there to do? Setting her down on the white rolling bed, that's already staining red from the drops. Doctor shouting orders to the nurses now crowding her, the only word that registers to me is 'surgery'. "Please save my mate." I cry out as they continue to roll her to the back. Already injecting needles into her arms to keep her asleep.

"Alpha Josh, we need your blood. Mates have the same blood type. We need to do a transfusion."

"TAKE IT." Already rolling up my sleeves I continue walking, the nurse barely finishes cleaning my arm before the needle pierces my skin.

"We have minutes." And that's when I break.

"Alpha you need to sit down. With the amount of blood-"

"I NEED MY MATE! THAT'S WHAT I NEED!" Tears flowing down my face, gritting my teeth together to fight back the sob. Her heart beat is slowing as I speak, Jax whimpering heavily in my head saying 'mate's gone, mate's gone. No more life without mate.' Knees collapsing underneath me, I don't hold back the sob anymore. "I n-need her. I j-just found her." If I had looked harder, not been so stubborn and prideful when I first met her. I could have spent more time with her.

Looking to my right, Farkle is consoling a crying Smackle. His jaw clenched and eyes red, he's staying strong for his female. No wolf likes to see their Luna hurt. And that's when I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. Collapsing onto the ground, I scream out. The only thing registering in my mind at this point besides the immense amount of pain I'm in is what Jax is saying as he dies.

 _'Mate's gone.'_

"NOOOOOOO! NO! TAKE ME TO HER! NOW!"

"ALPHA SHE NEEDS YOUR BLOOD!" The other half of my soul is dead, I refuse to believe it. I need to see her. I can't even get up, the physical and emotional pain of losing my soul mate taking over me entirely. The wolves from my pack cry out to the Moon Goddess in a howl, even Smackle. They're on the ground as well, the feeling of losing their Luna hitting them strong. Not near as strong as what I'm feeling, I'd rather die a thousand times in the worst way possible then feel this way.

My mark starts to burn. No.

Not yet.

She's not gone.

Ripping the needle out of my arm, the nurse sprints to the operating room. Cupping my mark from my mate in hopes that will prevent it from fading, I can't deal with it being gone yet. I can't, I need her. I need Maya, I don't just need her I want her. Please Moon Goddess, please! Clutching my chest I try to stand, but to no avail. Farkle runs over and tries to help. Looking him in the eyes he sees a broken wolf, "Kill me Farkle."

"Don't give up hope."

"KILL ME!" Gripping his collar in my fists, my mark burning again. The seconds passing feel like hours. "KILL ME! NOW! DO IT! I c-can't live without h-her."

Shaking his head, he throws me on his back. Even that small movement is painful. Jax is starting to close his eyes. _'Jax please don't leave me.'_

 _'I go with mate.'_

 _'I want to go with mate.'_ I sob to him.

No reply. _'JAX!'_

"Maya." I whimper out and drop my head onto Farkle's shoulder.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Riley's Point of View._**

When Maya and Josh left, leaving Lucas and I in charge I wasn't sure how it would go. Alpha Kermit would never let that happen. He was in control at all times, never away from his pack long enough for anything major to occur, and if something did he'd constantly be on the phone throwing out instructions. But each pack has customs.

The Valencia Pack for example, unless the male has a mate or a female he's interested in they will have their heads shaved. The females will wear red to parties to show they're available for a good time. The Freedom Pack wear nothing, literally they walk around naked 95 percent of the time. This pack, my new pack in my opinion is all about what's best for the pack. The Beta taking control whenever the Alpha can't which makes sense. The Beta knows the pack just as well as the Alpha. Fair judgements, and settling things with fists between wolves and not punishing them blindly.

I was raised to believe this pack was to be feared and not messed with, there was a reason they were the largest and strongest pack. It made sense so I never questioned it. Being here however, I wouldn't begin to understand how this pack could be feared. I've never met nicer wolves and the judgement passed by leadership is fair. I may be biased. If you trespass on our lands, we take you in for questioning if we feel as if you're no threat we drop you off back in no man's land. If you cause problems, depending on the severity-like when they kidnapped the little girl, you die. Just like Maya handled the situation.

Katie has laid low since the day Maya sent her to the pack hospital. Doing the duties of an Omega, lessening the work of other's to humble her. A pack is one strong unit, yes there are leadership wolves but here, no one is better than anyone. We all work cohesively together and without that-we fall apart. Her brother, Kris I believe is his name has been spending time with a girl who is at most 15. Lucas informed me they were mates and I just about died at how adorable they are. Most males wouldn't be so patient, I'm glad Maya basically blackmailed Josh into letting him in the pack.

Sitting on Lucas' lap in the Alpha's office he's finishing up a report of a dispute that was handled so Alpha Josh will know what occurred in his absence. My mate, ever so thorough. "They come back today right?"

Maya hasn't called or mind-linked, but only being gone one night isn't a big deal. Besides I'm sure she's busy. She's not just my best friend anymore but Luna. "Yes princess, they do. I got a call from Smackle a few moments before you came in. They left 10 minutes ago, roughly." Pecking my cheek, his arm firmly wrapped around me I lean into his chest.

The scent of chocolate flowing off of him in waves and I'm utterly lost in it. A heavy knock on the door, almost urgent-immediately I tell them to come in. Not waiting on my mate to answer. My parents come pouring into the room, slamming the door behind them. Tears down their face, "They're attacking. On the way back. We just got a call from Mary. Kermit is attacking the caravan on the way-"

"LUCAS!"

Already having the phone in hand he's calling either Farkle or Josh one. "How long ago?" He demands.

"We just found out seconds before we came in here. Please you have to warn them, Maya she c-can't go b-back there. She can't go through that again." My mother whimpers out before sobbing into my father's chest. A tight lump in my throat as I glance at my mate. Again re-dialing. We're too far out to mind-link. Oh that explains why she hasn't mind-linked me.

"Princess, get Alpha Allen in here. Link him."

Nodding my head, I do as I'm asked. _'Alpha Allen. Please come to the office immediately this is an emergency.'_

"Damn it. No one is picking up." Sighing he runs his hands through his hair. I start to whimper out, what if they already attacked? What if she was already taken? No, I can't think that way. "Is this, Mary reliable?"

My father agrees, "She's an omega residing in the Alpha house. She's our little spy, she's never been wrong." That woman has been around for years, she'd inform us when Maya needed medical aid after her mother passed.

Alpha Allen enters the room, the amount of power he's pushing off has me submitting to him already. Angling my neck out to show we mean no harm. "What's wrong?" Demanding tone, which has me shivering in fear.

"We just got a tip off, Kermit is attacking the caravan. I'm taking a group of 40 warriors, we're running to the Power Pack we should arrive there in a few hours. I was informing you of my leave, I'll call you as soon as I have some information."

Muffled words under the male's breath, he's thinking through this plan. "If they're attacking, you'd be going in their blind. Not knowing how many wolves will be there will be your undoing, it could be too late. Have you called Alpha William?"

"No one is answering. Alpha and Luna need aid." My mother and father desperately looking at Alpha Allen, they've lost Maya once they don't want to lose her again. "Riley can keep trying as we're leaving. Should we hear something from them, we can always come back. I have warriors gathering out front as we speak. All due respect Alpha Allen, you're here for guidance but I am going to do this." Leaning down he kisses my lips tenderly, "You keep trying Alpha William someone is bound to pick up. If they do tell them to send out warriors to find them even if it is past their borders and that we are on the way."

"Okay." I muster out.

"If they do not need us, you mind-link me and I'll come back to you."

Leaning down to kiss me again, his lips linger on mine for a few seconds longer. "Come back to me either way."

"Yes Beta Female." I think he loves my title more than I do. Giving Alpha Allen a polite bow before exiting, a large hand stops him. "Yes, Alpha Allen."

A smirk approaches his face, "You're making the right decision." That's all my mate needs, I can feel pride filling me. Hopefully it would never be necessary, but if the opportunity arose – Lucas would be an amazing leader.

 _'I love you princess.'_

 _'I love you Lucas. Be safe.'_

 _'Always.'_

Words meant only for us, taking the phone with me I dial Alpha William's number as I follow him outside. Wanting to watch my male lead a group, to be a leader. He wasn't born into the beta position, but he's definitely earned it. Voicemail.

Again.

Lucas explains the mission and immediately the warriors are itching to shift. Ready to run to go save their Alpha's. "We will be running through no-man's land for a good portion of our run since we'll be cutting through. DO NOT STRAY FROM THE GROUP! We are walking into this as a blind mission, it could be a handful of wolves, or it could be war. I want our trackers towards the front, flanking the head warrior. Be on the lookout for scents whether it be rogue, Crescent Moon or our Alpha's."

Voicemail.

Redial.

"Any questions?"

"Is the information reliable?" I figured this would be a question to ask. This could be a set-up especially since we all know the threat to our Luna.

Immediately he answers with a 'yes'. "It's a reliable source from inside Alpha Kermit's pack house. She's rendered aid to your Luna before and even if it wasn't reliable I'm not going to risk Alpha and Luna. SHIFT!"

As soon as that word escapes his mouth, I see Kris running out from the woods. "BETA LUCAS! I request to join the mission. Luna has done a lot for me and my mate. I want to return the favor." Was he eavesdropping?

He seems to ponder the offer, "Kris I apologize but I won't put an untrained wolf into danger. You'll be staying here."

"Beta Lucas, forgive me for questioning you. But, yes I am new to this pack, however I was a warrior in my previous pack. I will not be a burden, consistently sparring with their Beta, I was able to hold my own."

Glancing at me, as if asking for permission. I press redial and give him a small nod of approval. More protection can't hurt. "You may come. We will not pick up your slack."

"Of course." He mutters and after a quick 'thank you' he shifts.

And that's when I feel it.

That's when I feel the bond of our Luna breaking. Falling to my knees I begin to howl, followed by the entire pack. Everyone is feeling this pain, our Luna that we just found is dead. Tears filling my eyes I glance at Lucas who is on his knees as well, clutching his heart. "NO!" Immediately I get up off the ground and start sprinting towards the forest. "NO! MAYA!" I'm about to shift when my mate's hands stop me from moving. "LET ME GO! MAYA! THEY HAVE HER! THEY KILLED HER! LET ME GO!" My hits against his chest start to slow, the tears only coming out quicker. "Let me go to her Lucas. Please."

Slowly falling to my knees, my hands trailing down his stomach as I drop, still begging for him to turn me loose. All the wolves around us are still howling. Some are whimpering, pups crying-losing a Luna is one of the worst feelings in the world. Some might say stronger than losing an Alpha since she's the mother of the pack, the comforter and guide. For me I didn't just lose a Luna, I didn't just lose my best friend.

"I lost my sister."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Tissue anyone? Too bad, I used them all writing this chapter._**

 ** _Let me know what you think guys!_**


	29. Chapter 29-Building a Bond

**_Josh's Point of View._**

Losing a mate is a fate worse than death. I should know.

The worst kind of torture. My father made a joke about a year back, he said if we could take the pain of one losing their mate and harness it into a weapon-it would be masterful. In a way I can agree to that, I'd do anything, say anything to get rid of this pain inside of me. There's no way to describe it, none. It's more painful than my first shift which lasted hours. Brutal and excruciating pain, my bones breaking and extending. I would do that-I'd repeat my first shift over and over again if that meant I'd get to keep Maya. Once a day, I'd take it.

I'd make a deal with the devil right now. One first shift a day and your mate lives. Sign my soul away. Farkle taking me through the doors they had taken Maya through. He's taking me to my mate, immediately my eyes search for anything silver to end me. To put me out of my misery, I don't really know why a werewolf hospital would have silver but it was worth a shot. Stopping at an open window, I see my mate's blonde hair dried and sticky with blood lying off the table. Doctors and nurses surrounding her, furiously working to bring her back. I vaguely hear Farkle whisper 'please' to the Moon Goddess. Over and over again.

One doctor feverishly working on her stomach, the other trying to shock her heart back to life. _'Jax.'_

Nothing.

 _'Jax come on. I need you to reach out to Amber, please. Reach out, try and connect with her. We may be able to bring mate back.'_

He just lies there in his cage, he quit whimpering a while ago. My head rests on the window as I try to see her beautiful face. Is she in any pain? Is she peaceful? Is death peaceful? Letting a fresh new round of tears fall out, I drop to my knees. I don't give a damn if death is peaceful or not, I want it. I want death right now. At least my mark isn't burning anymore, that's a good sign. Trying to stay optimistic, I watch Farkle's facial expressions as he takes in what the doctors are doing. He's a genius, he really is and he could have gone on to be or do anything. Yet, he stayed here and accepted my offer as a Gamma. I don't have any trepidations, I'm sure he knows what they're doing.

His cheeks are tear stained. Silently crying, knowing right now he would have to be the one to be in charge. Anything I say or do at this point would be out of sadness or anger. Either way, whether my mate lives… when my mate lives-this is war.

"Yes, it is." Farkle murmurs just loud enough for me to hear it.

It's silent in the hallway, it's only been 4 maybe 5 minutes since I began to feel the worst pain in my entire existence. The worst pain known to a werewolf. No one dares to cross my path right now, my warriors guarding the door that leads to this waiting room. Farkle said he stationed 2 more outside of the operating room so no one could hurt her. I know that should comfort me, but truth is she's already hurt. The only thing that could comfort me at this point is my mate.

A few knocks on the door and Smackle steps inside. Setting an item on the ground and immediately retreating. Instantly I'm drawn to it, the scent of vanilla and strawberries. My mate. I crawl hands and knees towards the leather jacket she chose not to wear today. Clutching it in my fingers as if this is the last thing I'll ever have of her. Inhaling deeply, I feel Jax stir within me. Immediately realizing that it isn't his mate it's just her scent, whining, he lies back down. I'm careful to not get my tears on it, they'll wash away her scent. "Tell Smackle thank you." I muster out before breathing it in again.

Silence again fills the room.

The seconds feel like hours, and I'm slowly realizing that this is what my life is going to be like. That's when I lie down on the ground, exhaustion overcoming me. Using my mate's jacket as a pillow I start to close my eyes. But all I see is her.

 _'Mate?'_

 _'JAX!'_

I can feel him stirring within me. He's beginning to pace the cage, _'Jax what do you feel?'_ Immediately sitting up, hoping and praying he can sense Amber.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Throwing myself to my feet, my hands against the window. I have to see if it's true. I can hear the beeping. I can hear it, glancing at a screen I can see the spikes. "Oh my Goddess." Farkle whispers and a smile overcomes his face. Her heart beat is slow, but it's there.

 _'MATE! TELL MATE WE LOVE HER! TELL HER!'_

"We love you Maya." I sob out, a fresh new pool of tears already falling out of my orbs. She's alive. "She's alive." I whimper out before hugging one of my best friends.

"She's alive." He repeats in a way to comfort me. "She's alive Josh. She's so strong. Our Luna is so strong."

That's the understatement of the century. Lips trembling, hands shaking, heart racing, mind running all of it coming from me. Though she's alive, we aren't out of the wooded area yet. Not until she's out of surgery. Waves of anxiety and fear rolling off of me, I try to keep myself calm by staring at the heart monitor. That's why the mark stopped burning. Though it wouldn't have faded completely today, it would take about a full month for it to be gone completely since we haven't been together long. Had we been together for at least a year, there would always be a faint scar. The grey cord that was our bond has a dull light to it now. Slowly brightening the more the doctor's work on her injuries. 4 distinct howls of praise to the Moon Goddess from my warriors for saving their Luna.

"I need to go call Beta Lucas. The pack is in a frenzy right now I'm sure." I don't acknowledge him, my face pressed up to the glass. My first priority will always be Maya. I'm still hugging her jacket, the pain in my heart lessening by the second.

My father was right about one thing.

Mates are your greatest strength.

But they're also your greatest weakness.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I was asked several times for the nurses to stitch up the gash in my leg. Yes wolves have a healing ability but with cuts this large it wasn't hard to know it would heal faster when the skin is pulled together. Plus, infections. But every time I was asked, I told them 'no' and that they need to help Maya first. Even when they tried to reassure me that she was in good hands, that they weren't needed and would be in the way-I told them to find something to help my mate. To make sure she isn't in any pain. To clean her body, dress her wounds-there was always something they could do to help her.

It was 3 hours, after they had wheeled her to the back that they had brought her into the ICU. So that's where I am right now, holding her hand and leaning over her bed to rest my head and to watch her. Mostly her chest rising and falling to make sure she's still breathing, her scent and the collapsing of her chest every few seconds is comforting Jax. The nurse beside me is stitching up my leg but I block her out and twirl my mate's hair in my free hand. "I love you so much Maya."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I start to kiss her scratched knuckles. I'm beaten up a little and I know my body will be sore but I'm nothing compared to my mate. Lacerations across her face and forehead, one in particular needing stitches to close it up. Dark bruises on the right side of her face and body, the side that landed on the ground after each flip. Even more cuts dancing across her skin, several burn marks though I'm not sure how she got those. "Alpha." The nurse bows her head, apparently done stitching me up. I don't look away from Maya, I wish she'd wake up just so I can hold her and tell her how much I love her.

The pain of losing her not far gone. It's still lingering and will continue to remain in my heart until she wakes up. But, I know that feeling and memory will always be in the back of my mind. Reminding me of how precious she truly is, and to never take her for granted. 2 knocks on the door I don't say anything, they come in anyways. "Alpha Josh. I'm Dr. Landon. I wanted to go over Luna's injuries." Nodding for him to continue, my eyes stay trained on her while listening intently to him. "Alright, basically I'm going to be blunt with you. She suffered from an aortic rupture, which is what led to her death." Growling lowly, I flip my head towards him. "I mean you no harm Alpha. I just don't beat around the bush. She did die from loss of blood but she's here and if it weren't for your blood well-I won't even go there." That's probably for the best.

I'm on edge right now as it is and quite frankly I don't care if he saved my mate or not. Jax is willing to tear anyone apart who disrespects or harms her… irrational I know. "Her arm is broken in two places. We had to reset the bones, I'd say in a week she'll be good as new there. Her leg, she tore her ACL and meniscus." Flipping my gaze back towards him I whimper, "2 weeks of no shifting. Absolutely none, everything needs to heal in her skin side before she shifts to fur." I know it's from us pulling her out of the car, her leg was pinned but we didn't have a choice. "She also dislocated her hip, got that all fixed up." He's surprisingly upbeat for a doctor who almost lost a patient. "Basically when she wakes up which it might be a good while since she does have a concussion-she will be very tired. Similar to how you're feeling right now since you gave her a lot of your blood."

"Thanks." I muster out and prevent myself from crawling into bed beside her. No matter how much Jax urges.

A few footsteps, the door opens but he doesn't leave. "Not a lot of people would have survived that injury, the aorta rupture I mean. You have a strong Luna and mate, you should be proud." A side of seriousness I wasn't expecting. A stiff nod and I'm whimpering as soon as he shuts the door, I'm not sure if I'm whimpering from the pain in my heart seeing my mate like this. Or from the sheer pride I'm feeling for her, saying 'she's strong' is an understatement but there's really no way of putting it.

2 more raps on the door and I'm stifling a growl. Farkle steps inside, "Alpha. Would you like a report?"

"Where are the wolves who flipped our car?"

Closing the door behind him he keeps his distance away from Maya. He knows I'm feeling territorial over her right now. Much like a mother to her newborn pups, protecting the ones we love who can't protect themselves. "Shred to pieces. There were 4." I should have been the one to kill them. "You did the right thing tending to Luna, Alpha. Since there were so little wolves, I had a feeling this was a covert mission. No one knew about it, especially since all but 1 were rogues."

Perking up, ears twitching as I wait for more news. "Yes. 1 was from the Crescent Moon Pack. The other 3 were rogues."

So he's doing more than going to allies for help, he's recruiting rogues. "Pack?"

Shaking his head he rubs his eyes tiredly. "Lucas-and Goddess Riley. I couldn't hardly hear anything. He said it was getting better. Some wolves were still in pain, obviously trying to reform a bond that was lost. They were on their way here with 40 warriors when they felt the bond break." Kissing her knuckles again, I wait for more news because there's definitely more. "Cory and Topanga have a mole in the Alpha house who tipped them off about the caravan attack."

"No one but the wolves in our pack and this pack new about this trip." I respond almost whispering. "Someone tipped off Kermit. Whether from our pack or this one, I'm not sure." Searching for a mole in one pack is never easy, you don't want to believe that you were deceived by your own pack. But searching through 2 different packs. Well, that's a bitch. "They were smart. Staying far enough away from territory lines where no one could smell a rogue scent. Someone had to be watching us, our windows are so dark from the outside you can't tell who was in each car. They specifically attacked ours."

Shrugging to himself Farkle takes a seat, "It's pretty common for Alpha's to take center, protection in the front and back." I've never agreed with that logic, as an Alpha you should be leading your pack from the front. It doesn't really matter the impending danger. Because if there was, you'd throw yourself into it immediately, might as well see it coming.

After this incident I may just change that. "Don't forget Alpha, you need to Alpha order us to not mention anything about her being a seer. IF there is a mole in our pack, I'd rather not have anyone find out about it." I trust my warriors and Gamma but he has a point, he always has a point. Basically he just said that he isn't the mole, though I never had any doubts about him. If he was he'd be eager to spread the information. But right now, I'm not worried about the mole.

"Farkle, you are not to mention anything about Luna Maya's seeing ability that she inherited from Alpha William. That's an order." And I'm exhausted again, the energy to evade that tone was the only energy I had gathered. "When we leave, I want my father and 20 warriors here to follow us out. My mate and I will lead the caravan. Make the call, we'll let them know when we plan to leave. Call on a secured line."

"Yes Alpha, I'll also have someone bring you food. You need it after today." Nodding in acknowledgement, I can't resist as soon as that door closed I was climbing into the bed. Careful not to jostle the cords or her. Resting my head on her shoulder my hand intertwined with hers, Jax is finally lying down.

As soon as I close my eyes everything from today ran through my mind.

My mate is now a seer.

Alpha Kermit declared war, whether he realized it or not.

The next thought has tears brimming underneath my eyelids. My mate died.

My mate came back to life.

There may or may not be a mole in our pack.

But Jax, sensing my tension sent an image of our mate from the Luna induction. The white dress hugging her curves perfectly, her gorgeous hair curled and pinned to the side and her piercing blue eyes practically smiling at me. And that's the image that flashes into my mind, that's the image that I fall asleep to.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

3 days later and she still hasn't woken up, apparently that's normal. A little longer than when she was out after the whippings. My entire body still shivers from the memory of it. Every day has been the same, I wake up the nurse comes in to change her bandages and give her some more pain medication. A good portion of the scratches are gone, bruises a light yellow. Once the nurse leaves, I groom her hair. Brushing out all the tangles since she always complains about them when she's awake.

And giving her a sponge bath whenever I'm done. Yes, she brushes her hair before she washes it, I don't know but it's one of her quirks I love. Her stomach has been stitched up from the surgery on her aorta. Those still need 2 more days before I can get those wet, so I strategically clean around it. I can't imagine how sore that will be for her. Putting lotion all over her body once I'm done, I made sure it was unscented so it wouldn't cover up her deliciousness. Overall she's healing nicely. But the need for her to wake up is starting to overwhelm both Jax and I.

Ever since last night, I'd feel her fingertips twitch and Doctor Landon said that it is a good sign. Hopefully she'll be waking up soon. I already called my father and he should be arriving late this afternoon with the warriors. Forcing my mother to stay home wasn't easy, and it was even more difficult with Riley. She's still in hysterics on losing Maya.

I feel the same way. Brushing my fingertips across her cheek, I sigh in content. _'Maya baby if you can hear me. Please wake up.'_

That's also become routine, and though nothing happens I relish in the fact I still have a mate bond with her. It's the little things at this point. "Son." Turning towards the door, I crawl out of the bed kissing her head in the process. His eyes trained entirely on my mate, lying helpless in bed. Not something I'm used to seeing, from her especially. "How is she?"

I chuckle at the question but remember to remain respectful. He'd use this moment to chastise me on remaining calm in times of distress. "She's healing." Truth that is optimistic. "The pack?"

"Antsy. They want to see their Luna with their own eyes." Nodding my head in understanding, I was the same way. "I know they're going through a hard time. They haven't had a Luna fall injured since your grandmother." That does little to comfort me, is he trying to rub in the fact I didn't keep her safe? "No I'm not." He all but growls, "I'm not a cruel man." I need to remember to put my wall back up. Stepping towards me, I square my shoulders-ready to face him if necessary. "I have no idea what you went through. I will never know. The feeling of losing Maya as my Luna was enough to have me on my knees." Wide eyes, this male? My father, was brought to his knees? "If I fell to my knees, I can't fathom what you went through. You are not at fault, you were leaving earlier than originally intended and took the necessary precautions. Do not blame yourself son. Self-loathing will send you spiraling down to an unknown path."

I don't say anything. What's there to say? He's right, unless you've lost a mate there is no way to compare it. And as an Alpha, the bond stronger and more powerful-some may consider it worse than just a regular wolf losing its soul mate. My father explains to me that he has our warriors out in the area, patrolling with Power Pack wolves after gaining permission from the Alpha. Apparently he had a pleather of volunteers, which makes me proud but he only brought along the best.

"How are you?"

Words that were meant to be comforting and caring, slice at me like a hot knife. Glancing at my mate and taking a seat beside her, gripping her hand as if my life depended on it. "I can honestly say, I'd rather die than be without her. I'd rather have a first shift every day, be whipped every day or be shot with silver every day only to be healed and have it done again then to lose her. Never in a million years did I realize how strong this bond would be, no not our bond. Our love, I love her and always will with or without the bond. Farkle's basically been in charge, running things by me but I've been focused on her. She's healing but… I know this goes without being said but cherish mom."

"Wow, the feels are strong with this one."

That voice, that sweet melodic voice that I've been waiting for. Bright blue eyes staring at me with a smile.

Maya's awake.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _I couldn't kill off Maya… not yet at least… KIDDING! KIDDING! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!_**


	30. Chapter 30-Going Home

Regaining consciousness is one thing, hearing conversations around you and regaining memories. I'm used to that feeling, being in and out of the hospital growing up it's something you get used to. Waking up entirely, being able to talk and actually take in everything that's going on around you is another. So inhaling the familiar scent of sterilized… everything and the reoccurring 'beep' of the heart monitor, I knew I was in a hospital. I'm slowly regaining consciousness at this point. My body slowly preparing me to make a dramatic entrance into this world. I wonder what happened this – and that's when I'm flooded with memories.

4 wolves ramming into our car.

Flipping.

Landing into a tree.

The flames.

Pulling me out.

Pulling out the glass shard.

Welcoming death.

Why would I welcome death? Why would I not fight for Josh? Well obviously I must have if I'm still awake. But damn, I must have been in a lot of pain. I'm not even moving and I can feel the damage done to my body. _'Amber?'_

 _'I'm here.'_

 _'Thank Goddess. Are you okay?'_

Lying back down, her paws used as a pillow she nods, _'Yes. Just tired. We took a lot of damage.'_

That's when voices flooded into my ears, as if I had headphones on blocking out the noise and I actually took them off. "I can honestly say, I'd rather die than be without her. I'd rather have a first shift every day, be whipped every day or be shot with silver every day only to be healed and have it done again then to lose her. Never in a million years did I realize how strong this bond would be. Farkle's basically been in charge, running things by me but I've been focused on her. She's healing just – I know this goes without being said but cherish mom."

His voice. It's like my own form of medicine. The familiar warm sparks on my hand, fluttering my eyelids open. His scent along with Alpha Allen's becoming stronger. "Wow, the feels are strong with this one." I force a smile, but truth is-talking even hurts. What the hell happened to my stomach?

"Baby girl." Words whimpered out cut to my core. His orbs filled to the brim with tears, his hand cupping my face. "Oh my Goddess you're awake." Lips connecting to every part of my face until successfully landing where I've been wanting all along. He's gentle and doesn't move to deepen it. Which is perfect because I'm having to take quick, shallow breaths. "I love you so much Maya." His tears falling on my cheek leaving a hot trail behind them.

Lifting up my right hand, I brush across his jawline. Clearly he hasn't shaved in a few days, I wonder how long I was out. "I'm here. I'm okay."

Shaking his head furiously from side to side he pecks my lips again. "You don't know what happened do you?" I don't have to wait long, he replies without me saying a thing. "You died Maya. For 5 minutes you were gone. You left me. We just found each other and you left me Maya." He sobs, his head resting against my chest. I died? Oh my Goddess. "M-my mark was burning. I felt the bond break, the whole pack we felt it Maya." More tears falling from my mate, my heart breaking as I feel all of his pain and sadness that he's endured the past few days. A broken wolf in front of me, slowly being put back together.

My hand continuously stroking his hair, but his tears don't let up. "Your mark on me was beginning to fade Maya. Please don't ever leave me again." More kisses all over my face, I can't believe I put him through that. I'm so selfish.

"Promise." I whisper since that is easier on my throat, and it's my truth. I would continue to fight for him if I was to ever be put back into that situation again. "Water?"

"Oh yeah!" Scurrying around the room he grabs a water bottle, "Sorry baby girl." As soon as I start to sit up I whimper from the pain, plopping back down on the pillow with a THUD. "No, no. Stay down. I'll bring it to you." True to his word, the plastic from the bottle touched my lips and tilted up so I could quench my thirst and hopefully aid my throat. "That piece of glass in your stomach ruptured your aorta. They had to go in and stich you up." Sighing happily as the liquid soothes the burning sensation.

Wide eyes, I glance at my mate. Taking him in for the first time, his hair a mess and small bags under his swollen eyes. It's like he's been sleeping but not comfortably and not for long periods of time. How often had he been crying? "Okay, so don't move. Check. What else?"

Nervously glancing at his feet he begins to rub his face. "You broke your arm in 2 places. A dislocated hip and when we pulled you out we j-jerked you and tore your ACL and meniscus."

Throwing my head from side to side I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "How long can I not shift or run for?"

Josh furrows his brows, "I thought you'd be a lot more upset. I'm so sorry we had to pull you out like that-"

Immediately I wave him off. "Stop it's fine. I would have done the same thing, an injury versus death. I'll take the former. Now," glancing up at my mate who is itching to do something. Seeing his hand reach out to me but quickly retreats. I can't help but chuckle to myself. He wants to touch me but is afraid of hurting me. "I couldn't do anything for slightly over a week last time. How long this time?"

"Last time?"

Tilted head, he's so adorable. Giving him a look that says, 'seriously you're asking me about past wounds whenever my father's an ass hole' his eyes widen in realization. Before shifting to black pools, "Good afternoon Little Luna."

Smiling – well more like grimacing since it still pains me to make a whole lot of effort – I glance at Allen who has remained quiet up until this point. Welcoming the distraction for Josh mostly, he is still arguing with Jax on taking control. "Good afternoon Alpha Allen, how's the pack?"

"A mixture of worry, devastation and relief. They won't be happy until they can see your smiling face again." He states and takes a seat in one of the available chairs. Far enough away to not be seen as a threat by his son. Eyes shifting towards his second born, he shakes his head. "Number 2." Josh's gaze flickers to him. Claws elongated, eyes fading from black to amber. Jax is really fighting this. "Now is not the time."

"Wants Maya." He grits through his teeth and that's when realization dawns upon us. I thought he just was mad about my father since he caused well, everything.

"Let him out. But behave Jax." Instantly Josh's head rolls to the side in relief. "Hey Jax." Words in the softest tone I can muster.

Several whimpers, hands reaching out for me before being retracted again. "Human says not to touch."

"First of all don't be mad at him. This wasn't his fault, don't call him human that hurts his feelings." Jax nods and tentatively takes a step forward. "Secondly you can touch me just be gentle okay?"

Nodding his head, he places his cheek next to mine. Inhaling deeply, a few chaste kisses and then tears. These boys are breaking my heart. With my good hand I stroke his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He needs a haircut. "Mate died. I go with mate anywhere." Holding in tears hurts when you're injured. Letting them fall freely I glance at Alpha Allen who is watching us with a light smile. "Jax loves mate, mate loves us?"

I know he's just wanting words of comfort and I'll do anything to get him to stop crying. Plus you know I do love him. "I love you Jax. And I love your human."

The door opening pulls me out of the moment. Jax still hovers in my neck, kissing and inhaling deeply. Assuring himself that I'm alive and as well as I can be. "Good afternoon Luna Maya." Instantly Jax is in front of my bed. Flashing him a smile, showing this male what he's going to have to deal with should he come closer.

"Jax, not now."

It's a completely instinctual reaction. When a female is at her weakest point, whether it be in situations like this or childbirth. He protects his mate with everything he has. Everything is seen as a threat, which is why lots of males are forced to leave the room during childbirth. Allen rising from his seat when Jax won't back down. "Are you his handler?" The doctor asks in a serious tone while squaring up his shoulders to show Jax he isn't afraid. I'm sure he gets this sort of reaction all the time.

"He won't be needing one. Right son?"

His words dark and deadly, but it goes unregistered to Jax. "Jax." At the sound of my voice, his tense shoulders visibly relax. "Come here, I need you." He's having to reign in his instincts while taking a few steps back. I need to call out to him again, "Come to me mate."

Shaking his head clear, he takes the remaining steps towards me. "We're sorry." Again he starts to place kisses all over my neck and face, leaving sparks and a warm trail in its wake.

The doctor laughs and shakes his head. "That's the first time he's done that."

Furrowed brows, I glance towards Alpha Allen. That's pretty surprising. "Jax has basically been dead. Alive but just." Eyes widening I clutch onto his shirt even more. He didn't tell me that. "We've found out that if something were to happen to you, that Jax – Josh's wolf in case you didn't know doctor – would die as well. He has a strong bond with not just your wolf but you as well Maya."

"I'm so sorry Jax." Stroking his cheek he pulls away slightly to peck my nose before inhaling my scent deeply.

"You came back." Nuzzling his face deep, he crawls up on the bed beside me. Knees tucked underneath his stomach in an effort to take up as little space as possible. I don't even think he realizes that he's doing it. "Don't leave us again. You die, I die, human dies." A chain of events that would be catastrophic.

Doctor Matthew, checked my wounds. I still have the brace on my knee, but my bones are repaired in my arm. However, it will be sore. The stitches in my stomach are there and he's expecting I'll be sore for another week. JOY! He doesn't want to check my hip for movement because of my stomach, and for that I'm grateful. But he did an ultra-sound and told me that it's in place – so I'm assuming that's good. "When can she travel?"

A glance towards me, then to my mate, eye shifting back to Alpha Allen. "It will be uncomfortable for her either way. If you wait for a few days or if you just bite the bullet and do it now. I'd say she can take leave in the morning. I overheard Alpha William making arrangements for your warriors, a place for them to sleep. But before you do decide to leave, I'll need to check the stitches on your aorta, I just want to make sure they are in well and won't tear. So wait for me to discharge you."

Nodding my head, the doctor dismisses himself from the room. "I'm so happy you're safe Maya. And not just because of my son or the pack." Reassuring words, he cares for me. Glancing at my mate his eyes are closed, lips parted and his breathing is steady.

My mate fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The door opening has my eyelids fluttering open. Farkle steps inside and bows his head, "Thank you for handling things for myself and Josh when we were unable to."

Cheeks are tinging a bright pink, "It's an honor Luna. Thank you for the compliment." I don't laugh even if I want to. I learned that mistake earlier when Josh rolled off the bed. "Alpha wanted me to come protect you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I realize my words are barely a whisper, "Where is he?"

"Setting a schedule." I glance at him with a look of curiosity, luckily he sees it. "We're having some of our wolves run patrols tonight. Every 2 hours there will be a new group sent out, so the previous can rest for the trip back home." Shaking my head in disbelief, I don't question it but I'm sure the power pack wolves could handle it. "I'd just let him appease himself Luna Maya. You didn't see the broken man who lost his mate." The lump in his throat bobs up and down, I can see the glassy feature in his orbs. "I watched a man – a strong wolf – that I've never seen fall to his knees or cry do both while screaming in pure agonizing pain. It hurt, it hurt me whenever I felt our bond break but I hope to the Moon Goddess I will never have to experience losing a mate." He holds in his tears like a male is taught.

He chuckles nervously and wipes his face lingering slightly longer on his eyes, "I mean he was crawling on his hands and knees to get to your jacket to smell your scent. He was calling out for Jax, screaming for him to not leave him. I don't think he realized he was screaming out loud. Josh kept saying I want to go with mate. The entire hospital was in tears." Sniffling to myself, I don't even care about the pain.

It's nothing compared to what my male had to go through.

"Maya he asked me to kill him." My silent tears turned to loud sobs immediately. Hand cupping over my mouth in a desperate attempt to silence them. "7 minutes. A total of 7 minutes and all of that went down. I'm not saying this to upset you, I guess this is my way of processing everything that happened."

The door is thrown open, a frenzied Josh runs towards me. "Why are you crying? Where does it hurt? Do you need more medicine? I felt our bond, so much sadness it hurt. Why sadness?"

Farkle's already out the door. I stare at the male in front of me, my world. "You asked Farkle to kill you?"

He's not ashamed when he firmly says, "Yes." More tears fall down, Josh leans over to hug me but before he can I feel the sting of the slap on my hand. Knitted brows, wide eyes he's as shocked as I am about what I just did.

"DON'T YOU EVER! EVER DO THAT!" Immediately regretting the decision to move, cry and yell I lie back down on my pillow. "Don't you ever-"Lips press against mine. I don't even care about oxygen enough to pull away because all I want is my male. Until I find something else to say, to make him understand why that was the stupidest thing he's ever said. "What if he did, what if you Alpha ordered him and he did kill you and I would have woken up?" My fist hits his chest, "YOU ASSHOLE!" He kisses me again, more tears on my cheeks, they aren't just mine. Hungrily our mouths move in sync with one another. Clinging onto something, his hands in my hair my hands fisting his shirt. The sparks follow his lips down to my jawline then to my neck. "I love you." I sob out before he leans over me to pull me into his embrace.

"I love you Maya." Sniffling before he kisses my head, "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Promised words that I will ensure I keep. I don't even have to think twice about it, I'll never put my male through that again. "You don't ever do that! Ever again, I won't ever forgive you!"

Shushing me he begins to stroke my hair in an effort to calm me down. It works. Gently brushing his thumb against my cheek, he hums the tune to my mother's song. I fill in the words, "I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become." My eyes start to close again, seeing the button in Josh's hands makes me realize he gave me another dose of pain medication.

"Rest baby girl. I'm sorry I scared you, but I also can't live without you. I love you to the moon and back again my sweet Luna." I feel his lips press against my forehead as my eyelids start to flutter. I swear they put some sleeping something in that drip. This stuff knocks me out fast.

 _'I love mate.'_ Amber's falling asleep as well, her tail barely wagging as she whispers those words.

 _'Me too.'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Waking up the next day is quite a surprise to me, I slept for a really long time. The sun is slightly over the hills by my guess I'd say it is 7 maybe 8 o'clock. Josh's head is resting on my bed, the rest of his body curled up in a chair, his fingers intertwined with mine. A light knock on the door and Dr. Matthew peeks his head in. "Morning Luna." He whispers, "I wanted to check you out early so you could leave at your leisure."

Nodding my head he lifts up my gown, while I adjust the blankets to keep myself covered. Immediately Josh is up, the first thing he sees is a male looking at his female's flesh. I can already feel the anger and protectiveness coming to light, "Josh he's checking my aorta, remember?" Canines still descending, "If we want to go home he has to do this baby." Eyes darting from Dr. Matthew to my stitches and eventually falling onto me he drops his shoulders.

"If it helps Alpha, I am mated. I only have eyes for her."

 _'Maya's prettier.'_

"JOSH!" Instantly he drops his head. He's so tired, he keeps forgetting to put up his mind block. Poor thing. "Continue Dr. Matthew. My mate won't be a problem anymore."

"Fantastic." My incision is still red and swollen and yucky looking. But the stitches are already starting to dissolve so that's a good thing. Wincing from the pain of him touching it, Josh is already out of his seat. "I'll get your handler." That only makes Josh growl more. No male likes to be handled. Most of the time a handler is only necessary during childbirth when the males get to overprotective when there's a male in the room. Cory's told me stories where new fathers have had to be taken out of the room during child birth by their father's or stronger wolves – AKA handlers – if Cory has to come in to help birth a pup. Males are so protective.

"Josh sit. Now." I demand and grip his hand tighter. He does as he's told but he's not happy about it. Grumpy male.

A few minutes later, and a lot of Josh's frustration flowing through our bond I'm cleared to leave. Giving me recommendations for the ride home to lie flat and put something over my seatbelt so it won't mess with my incision. Blahbity blahbity blah, I really just care about the drugs. 20 minutes later after Josh helped me stand and get dressed which was an adventure itself, I'm in a purple sun dress that's loose to not put pressure on my incision and to not restrict my knee which is in this incredibly uncomfortable cast. "Come on beautiful girl, let's get you home."

Please and thank you.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies! I think i'm going to do a double update today, it won't be till later because i'm going to my bday dinner but i'll update again.


	31. Chapter 31-Welcome Home

Leaving the Power Pack was interesting to say the least. A total of 13 SUV's were waiting out front by the time I had hobbled my way out. I had wanted to do it on my own just to prove to myself that I could, I hate being useless. Even as a child, I was never useless. Constantly cooking or cleaning or training. Alpha William was waiting at the foot of the steps with a small, warm smile. "Little Luna." Gripping his hands in mine, I find myself struggling to keep up the barrier to not invade his mind. "It's because you're on pain medication." How did he know I was having issues? "I've had a similar experience, I could tell you were concentrating hard."

"But I touched Josh, skin to skin and didn't seem to have an issue."

"Mate bond. Makes things a lot easier." I don't miss the double meaning that the old man makes, but I do choose to ignore it. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. Your mate had the entire pack in tears."

Glancing at Josh, he's talking to some warriors about safety measures for the trip home. Apparently we're going to switch out from leading the caravan to random positions during the drive home. "He is a strong wolf. I hope to the Goddess I'll never have to hear about his pain that I caused again."

"Little Luna, none of this was your fault. It's because of you that he's smiling right now. Dr. Matthew made it evident to nurses and to myself that you weren't supposed to live. You're a fighter Maya, never forget that."

Words of reassurance that I didn't even realize I needed. The accident itself wasn't my fault, but I shouldn't have opened up my arms to death. I could have fought harder so I wouldn't have flat lined. "Thank you for your hospitality and your gifts." I quip now that I have the gift of sight.

Brown eyes gazing into my icy blue, he's a kind man. His demeanor, and words obviously show that which is shocking. By the time supernatural creatures hit this age, they're bitter from losing loved ones and for an array of different circumstances. "You are welcome anytime Little Luna, if you ever have any questions you may call me. I've given the list to your mate, however as far as anyone on that list knows I still have my gift. It's a blessing and a curse."

"You wouldn't have given it to me if I couldn't handle it."

"Maya." Shifting my focus towards the SUV's, there are 2 warriors lined up at each vehicle. Smackle and Farkle in one, the 4 warriors we originally brought and Allen in one, then I'm assuming the other is for me. "We need to go."

"Bye William."

I can't call him grandpa yet, that would be way too weird for me. And I'm not quite sure he'd like that. It's cool to know my mom had Alpha blood in her as well, which would explain her stubborn nature my father would always rant about. "Bye Little Luna. Safe travels." Praying to the Moon Goddess that this car ride will be the opposite of the previous I limp my way towards Josh.

He's conflicted, he isn't sure whether to help me or respect my wishes. And quite frankly from the amount of pain I'm in, I'm willing to let my pride go. Josh rushes to my side not caring either way, and leans down to pick me up, but stops. "That will hurt your stomach." He whines, a few more scenarios and he's mumbling cuss words under his breath. "I'm going to put your arm around my neck, lean on me okay?"

Nodding in agreement, the only thing I want to do is sleep. And Amber seems to agree as she starts to settle in for a nap. This is what I get for my body being in full repair mode twenty four seven. "Thank you." Seconds later, I'm lying down in the back of the SUV. He laid the seats down and made a little bed for me in the back.

"I know you're sleepy baby girl. But listen just a few moments longer, I got Farkle to rig this up where a strap will go over your chest so it won't hurt your stomach and you can still sleep. There's water in the cup holder and your favorite snacks on the floor board." Nodding in acknowledgement he only chuckles before strapping me in. His scent is all over these blankets so I'm in pure bliss, Amber is already knocked out cold and I'm seconds behind.

The light sprinkling on the windows lulls me to sleep. I have several hours anyways. After making Josh promise to wake me up if he needed company he relented and agreed. I don't want him feeling alone, he felt truly alone for 7 minutes and I refuse for him to feel that way again. "I love you Josh."

"I love you Maya."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I slept just about the entire ride, besides waking me up every 4 hours for my pain medication. The second time I was surprised because we should have already been there by now but he informed me we were moving slower so he wouldn't jostle me. Pretty sure I fell even more in love with him then. I'm so glad we put our pride aside and worked things out together as mates. Not glad, that's the worst word for it. Ecstatic is more like it.

The rain seemed to follow our route home, lightly sprinkling the entire drive. I only hope it can hold out till we get inside the pack house. "Alright baby girl, we're here. I'm going to unbuckle you and help you out of there."

"Alrighty then." I grimace as I tried to move a little too much.

Josh growls, he's upset that I'm in this position. According to Amber, he and Jax wanted to sit back here with us but didn't trust anyone else driving the vehicle. A male is so protective of his female, and I'm not an idiot I know he blames himself for what happened but that's the furthest thing from the truth. I wish he'd just freaking listen.

Grimacing, and biting my lip to keep from screaming out in pain, I'm carefully being pulled out. Toes touching the grass beside the tires. I can feel the light drops of water that Mother Nature shed on the soles of my feet. Inhaling deeply, smells like my home. "MAYA!" Josh tosses my arm over his shoulder and helps me limp away from the car. Riley's long tresses flowing behind her, unshed tears glistening in her orbs. "Oh my Goddess!" Taking me in from head to toe, those unshed tears are quickly released. Gently she hugs me, barely touching any part of my body and for that I'm thankful.

If the sparks didn't make me feel better, Josh certainly wouldn't have been touching me! "Alpha." Lucas bows his head and I can see the pity in his eyes. I have no doubt the entire pack felt some of his pain through the bond they all share. When an Alpha or Luna has intense emotions, they flood through the pack link, similar to a mate bond and losing one's mate is definitely an intense emotion. "Luna. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." I yawn and lift my head, letting the droplets from the clouds fall onto my face.

"So you'd be up for calming the pack?" Lucas offers with a hopeful tone. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he's had his hands full since the death and rise of their Luna.

Josh growls and pulls me closer to him, as if that were possible… but he always finds a way. "No. My mate can hardly walk by herself."

"I'll do it. Just a few minutes and nothing more." I am blocking Josh out at all costs as he tries to change my mind.

Riley sighs and wipes her face off, "If you're sure." Nodding in affirmation I start to limp forward, "Good because they're all inside." My mate huffs but stifles his unhappiness about this. I'm still Luna, this is still my duty to this pack and he'll have to understand it or get over it. Preferably the former. It takes me 10 minutes to get inside.

Josh's unhappy demeanor turns stoic as it normally does when we have to address the pack. Eyes all around gaze upon me with what I feared to be pity. But taking it all in, I decipher worry more than anything. A few females whimper, males hug their mates tighter. It's a sweet moment, they're appreciating what they've been blessed with. As they should. This time is different from the other times we've called meetings upon the pack, we aren't on a raised platform or a different level. We're in the center of a circle that our pack has made.

Curious eyes, all trying to get a glimpse at the Alpha and Luna. The pain one endured from the death of the other is starting to come back and haunt them as they gaze at my knee. They know there's something more than just my knee from my scent but they do not ask. "Good evening Twilight Pack. First, let me thank you all for the worry of your Luna. Secondly, I'd like to personally thank the warriors who volunteered even if you weren't chosen for the trip it means a great deal you care about her safety." Wow, he's just flying through this. "Third, I'd like to explain what happened to us so we're all on the same page." Josh has obviously never been one to keep things from his pack and that's something I admire. I was just going to wave and blow a kiss before heading to my room. "Alpha Kermit from the Crescent Moon pack had 4 wolves knock our SUV over. Our car flipped a total of 4 maybe 5 times. Your Luna took the brunt of the damage and ruptured her aorta. What you all felt, was your Luna's death." He stops and gulps, hopefully taking his emotions down with him. I think I was the only one who caught the break in his voice at the end. "The rest of the pain you felt was from me. She came back to us though, she's a strong she-wolf who is very tired right now so we are to take our leave. But, war has been officially declared on the Crescent Moon Pack."

Growls of approval and a few howls, they would expect nothing less. "Lastly, everyone hold your mates a little closer tonight. I know what it feels like to lose one and I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. Good night."

 _'Luna Amy, Alpha Allen and my parents are waiting on you in your room Maya.'_

 _'Cool. Don't inform Josh.'_

As we walk away from the stairs and down a dimly lit hallway, my brows begin to furrow. "I don't know why you're confused if you think we're walking upstairs you're insane. There's an elevator right, here." Pushing a button, I vaguely see a light before sleep starts to overcome me.

 _'Almost there Maya.'_ Amber tries to encourage but in all honesty, I'm fighting the inevitable.

The rest of the way to our room was silent which I was secretly thankful for. We stop outside the door, inhaling deeply he growls again. He must smell everyone, stepping inside I can't even force a smile. My body is exhausted. Cory immediately looks me over, the habits of a doctor and his experienced hands wanting to ensure I'm alright. "I know you are all wanting to see her, but please take leave for the night. She's barely awake."

They all bow respectfully, Josh thanks his father one last time and kisses his mom's cheek. Topanga and Amy both rub their cheek against mine, lightly nipping at my skin. "Alpha, may I do a check-up on her in the morning? To appease my wolf and I?" Cory questions with nothing but hope.

"You may as long as I am around."

At that point, I fall asleep. My arm still draped around Josh's neck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next few days go by in a blur, Cory picked up my treatment after checking my wounds the next day. Well trained hands and the familiarity of it all has me walking around the pack house with ease besides the limp because of my knee.

Josh hasn't let me be alone at all. Even during showers, which I didn't mind too much. He even had a bed brought into his office so he could catch up while I was in his line of sight. I can't blame him though, I literally died so that in and of itself is enough to make any wolf paranoid, even worse an Alpha. I'm taking it with stride though and Amber's loving the attention. Lying down in the bed in Josh's office, playing with my fingernails is where you'll find me. Inhaling the delectable scent of my mate has my body in complete bliss even though he isn't touching me. "Josh."

"Yes my love?" His pen still moving across the paper effortlessly.

"Are we going to make the first move?" I don't have to elaborate he knows to what and to whom I'm referring.

His eyes move towards me for a brief moment before finishing whatever it is he was writing on the paper. "Come here to me." He says gently and I'm instantly out of bed, my legs draping over the side of his and cuddled into his chest. "I know that you don't want anyone in that pack who is innocent to be injured. Not everyone knows the kind of man your father is." He always was a great actor. "I'm having spies gather Intel as well as hackers to get into their computers unnoticed and untraced to see when he'll be leaving the pack so we won't attack them directly."

"At least, not yet." I whisper, "Training here?"

Pecking my forehead, his feet sway us from left to right in the spinning chair. I feel like he's trying to put me to sleep. "I'm extending training hours. Males over the age of 16."

"16!" I shout and stare him directly into the eyes, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? They're still babies!"

Shaking his head from left to right, he applies a little pressure to lie me back down on his shoulder. "No baby girl. Males ages 16 to 17 will be the warriors here to defend the females and pups whenever we decide to attack. I am not going to leave them defenseless but I won't go into a fight with less wolves."

Nodding in understanding, I begin to play with his hands. "What about allies?" The more wolves the better, the sheer number of wolves on one side can sway the other for a surrender or some sort of truce. "Alpha Thomas and Kermit together when I was 11 had about 500 wolves in total."

"You're mighty perceptive." He quipped, "That's an old number, it's around 600 now." Wow, that's supposed to make me feel better? "But you're also not including the fact that slightly over half are pups and females. Don't worry, should we need it my brother has offered aid."

"You say don't worry but that's all I'm seeming to do."

There was a light knock on the door tugging us out of the tense conversation. I hate speaking of war, when I was younger I always thought that war was pointless. You lose wolves for what? Land? Money? Power? We aren't extinct, but it just seems so pointless to put lives at risk for personal gain. However now that I'm 18 and have a better grasp of the world itself, I know that it's common but it doesn't mean it's right. So the fact that we're going to war because of me… it makes my stomach churn.

Josh tells them to enter and Topanga saunters inside, her mate and daughter trailing behind her. It's a respect thing to have the females walk in front of the males. That way his mate is guarded at every angle. He can see attacks coming from the sides and front and can prevent them from the back. It's a noble idea, however I stand beside my mate.

We protect one another.

Rising out of Josh's lap, giving them a smile and touching cheeks, I lock arms with Riley. I wonder where Lucas is at. "To what do I owe the visit?" My mate questions with a smile. He's so handsome, but me being 'injured' or whatever has prohibited us from doing what I truly desire and it's eating me alive. To sum up, sex is addicting.

"Alpha Josh, my mate and I have a few ideas."

Riley's grip on my hand tightens, what is going on? And why won't she let me in her mind? "If this has something to do with you two spying on Alpha Kermit you understand that I won't allow it." Riley and I release a breath at the same time. "I won't risk your lives knowing my mate cares for you so much even if it does us some good."

Dropping their heads as if they were disappointed? And then something inside of me snapped. I don't know why, how or what was going to happen but I opened my mouth knowing it wasn't going to close anytime soon. "What were you two thinking?" Funny how a change of tone can take simple words and make them vicious, "Cory you of all people should know what that man is capable of! I wasn't even spying! I was his damn daughter and you know everything he did to me!" Opening their mouths to interrupt me but I cut them off, "You four are the only family I have left." Sans Alpha William, but I don't know him. "If something were to happen to you, to any of you because of my bastard father I would lose my shit! BECAUSE I WOULD KNOW EVERYTHING THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU!" Tears fill my eyes in an attempt to break free, "if you so much as make a noise you're beat. If you fight back you're whipped. If you're lying down you get punished, if you're standing you get punished. Speak without permission, no food for a week. Don't drink the water, specks of silver could be in there." My spiteful smile coming to fruition. "Oh and my personal favorite the knife game." Laughing humorlessly, I note everyone but Josh looking at me with pity. I despise that, "Silver knives, dipped in wolfsbane."

Closing my eyes I remember the exact tune he used to sing to me.

 _"Time to slice. Let's roll the dice."_

 _"Two, four, six just a little prick."_

 _"One, three, five let's hope you'll survive."_

 _"Time to slice. Let's roll the dice."_

Opening my eyes, Josh is standing up fists clenched as he shakes. I'm sure he's about to shift. Topanga buried into Cory's chest and at some point in time Lucas came in to hold Riley. "You will not go back if that's your plan. I will chain you in your rooms, find a witch to put an enchantment on you so you'll get sick should you try to leave. I will fight you both and win and you know it, but you will not go back to the Crescent Moon pack."

"I don't know if that's-"

My glare towards Cory cuts him off entirely, showing his neck as a sign of submission. "The minute you two step into that pack mine along with Riley's scent will be all my father will smell. No telling what shit he'll do to you."

"Baby girl come here." Eyes shifting to my mate, he's watching me carefully. "Come to me mate. You're shaking as if you're about to shift and you can't you'll damage your knee." He doesn't dare approach a she-wolf who's angry but can't do anything about it. He wants me to make the first move which is smart of him.

Taking one step forward, limping with the other this process continues till I'm in his arms. Hands rubbing my back comfortingly. Small kisses against my neck, my eyes flutter closed as a purr emits through the room. Fingers carefully running through my hair, "Take your time to think this over but take my mate's thoughts into consideration. She makes valid points, I need an answer by tomorrow at high noon." Everyone but Lucas left the room, as soon as the door shut I realized Josh asked him to stay behind. "You convince them to stay beta. For their safety, I'm not sure why we didn't think of that sooner. They'll smell my pack on Cory and Topanga. I want this to be their choice but they aren't leaving this pack."

Nodding in understanding I turn to face Lucas in full. "Yes Alpha. I understand, and agree wholeheartedly. Also, we found some information on Alpha Kermit's next excursion."

"Continue." I urge.

"Kermit leaves not this Thursday but the next. He's arranged for 10 warriors to join him."

"Where?" 10? Surely that's not enough for an attack, of course he did attack us with 4 wolves already. He probably laughed his ass off about that.

Lucas pulls out his phone, scanning through the messages. He writes everything down which is dangerous but he does a factory reset on his phone quite often to prevent the information from being leaked. "La Casa Beach."

With those two words, I'm falling and being caught by Josh. Eyes fluttering closed.

I'm thrown into a different timeline.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Well… that was interesting lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the Happy Birthday wishes. And I'm so sorry I failed you on a double update. It won't happen again! If I can type up another chapter today I'll post again, I just realized I'm out of backstock lol.**


	32. Chapter 32-Projection

Waking up, I'm blinded by the sun. Instantly shutting my eyes again, rolling on my side in a desperate attempt to block out the rays of light. This is why wolves worship the moon! Grainy texture rubbing against my forearm, my lids flutter open again – slowly this time to take in the atmosphere around me.

Sand.

I'm lying on sand. What the hell? I was just in Josh's office! Inhaling deeply, salt and water. The beach. Blades of grass waving in the wind behind me, waves crashing against the water in front of me. It's a beautiful sight. I've never been to a beach, I had always imagined what it would be like but never went out of my way to get here. My toes crunching in the sand beneath me, I can't help but smile – relishing in the place many families visit for vacations. Craning my neck to the left, a wooden sign that desperately needs to be repainted. The suns UV light taking a toll on the worn down red paint.

' _LA CASA BEACH.  
Welcome home.'_

How sweet. I snort and stand up, walking aimlessly to my right along the shore. Giggling and shouting ahead of me, looking up a smile already on my face. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BABY GIRL!" Baby girl? And that sounds an awful lot like Josh. Picking up the pace, I sprint towards the noises. Long blonde hair, dark wet almost black hair with slight red undertones.

That's me and Josh.

Holy shit! I'M IN THE FUTURE! I'M HAVING A VISION!

The trigger was 'La Casa Beach' well, I'll be damned. Riley and Lucas are perched on a towel watching us amused. Riley resting in between his legs while he massages her shoulders. So lovey dovey. I catch sight of Farkle and Smackle walking along the shore line coming towards the group. She's got a few shells in her hands with a smile, a genuine one on her face. A few other families that belong to our pack playing with children making sandcastles. Why did we come here?

A vacation right after we declare war?

Maybe Alpha Allen let us take a break?

Doubtful.

Now that I'm looking at least half of our pack is here those that I can see. Josh is running slower for my sake since apparently I'm still limping. I can't help but smile we're a bunch of cuties. Cory and Topanga begin to saunter towards the group, good they decided to stay. One deep breath and I smell our pack members, obviously. But that isn't the only pack I'm getting a whiff of, rogues… Crescent Moon. Following the scent my head flips towards the tree line. Lucas sits up straighter and gets into a defensive pose in front of Riley whenever a wolf leapt out of the trees, tackling him to the ground.

Riley screams out when another one jumps out, instantly future me shifts apparently not giving a damn about my knee and tackle the wolf away from Riley. Josh growls and after ripping the throat out of the wolf on Lucas he takes on 3 at a time. Riley is gathering up the pups that are playing on the beach and rushing them towards the cars and away from danger. Instinctually running to help I run towards one of the wolves fighting Josh, my hand reaching out to catch his throat in a death grip.

Collapsing into the sand, I realize I just went through him. That makes no sense, I can touch sand and the water against my toes but I can't choke out a wolf. Oh, well this technically hasn't happened yet.

A cool chill creeps through the air, as if eyes are on me when in actuality I'm just my spirit. Standing back up, a pair of amber eyes are on my future self as I snap a wolf's neck. Inhaling deeply, instantly meeting the menacing gaze. The wolf steps out of the tree line. Instantly recognizing the blonde wolf with a black spot on his paw, I growl menacingly. Jerking his head to the side, I don't look away. I know better than that, I'm not going to look away from my enemy.

Did he really think I was an idiot?

Even now in my spirit form I don't look away.

Growling, he does it again. Spinning on my heels to crane my neck, Riley's neck is in a wolf's mouth. Screaming out I try to run to them, but every step is heavy. I'm actually yawning as I run across the sand.

 _'Dire consequences'_

 _'You must pull yourself out'_

This is future, this isn't set. We can change this. Coming to a standstill while I tried not to cry, I will my spirit to rush back to my body. Not quite sure how I'm supposed to do that, but I'm muttering under my breath two words. "Go back." I won't risk my life again.

For Josh.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

Fucking seer.

Mates having a fucking vision.

"HOW DO I WAKE HER UP!?" I growl to Alpha William through the phone who laughs at me?! "I don't see how this is funny! It's been 4 minutes damn it!"

I can tell he's trying to make his laughter die down but she's been through enough this week. I swear it's as if someone's writing a drama filled story starring our life throwing in a million cliffhangers constantly. It gets old. "It doesn't work that way Alpha Josh. When she wakes up she'll be very tired, don't push her too much. She will probably sleep the rest of the day."

I wish I could snap his damn neck. I would have thought she fainted had I not felt the chill of her skin, as soon as I caught her I rushed her to the bed and ordered Lucas to get me some blankets, which according to Alpha William does nothing. "So question her? Don't question her?"

"You won't need to question her."

I wish I could crawl on the bed beside her, she looks so peaceful. Her cheeks missing the light tinge of pink they seem to naturally carry. Brushing my thumb against her creamy soft skin I start to smile. "You're right she'll be itching to tell me."

Humming in agreement, he sighs contently. "Right now, since she's so focused on her father and Alpha Thomas her visions will revolve around them. She will probably get them quite often because war takes planning. As she gets more experienced she can decide what she's looking out for. Right now, it's more or less what occupies her mind."

Just wake up Maya. Please.

I hate this shit.

She's passing this gift off as soon as possible.

That'll be an argument. Staring at her porcelain like, flawless cheeks I notice the natural blush start to take form. I hold in my giggle, because I'm a man and an Alpha but I'm more than relieved my mate's safe. She didn't force herself to stay out longer, giving Lucas a small smile he releases a breath I don't think he realized he was holding.

I did some research the first night we were back, seers are born. As I previously mentioned. Natural born seers can stay out for hours at a time, their bodies are made for living on without a spirit. Yes they are still incredibly tired but they can survive. Alpha William told my mate that he's made it to an hour and he's had the gift for over a hundred years. Passing on the gift doesn't make your body form into what it needs. Yes, we're werewolves and strong.

But there are stipulations to everything.

That's just life.

For example, yes werewolves heal quickly. But look at Maya, Amber was practically dying from the blood loss as she tried to heal Maya. We can die, which makes her spirit traveling to Goddess knows where nerve wracking to say the least. If Maya wasn't supernatural she couldn't survive if the gift were passed onto her, no offense to humans.

Eyelids fluttering open captures my attention, tugging me out of my thoughts. Bright blue eyes greet me and I lie on top of her. "Quit this shit baby girl." Alpha William laughs on the other line.

Eyes wide she glances around the room, getting her bearings again. I can't imagine the confusion she's feeling. "Attacking La Casa beach. Had Riley." And she's gone. Her head falling back onto the pillow she's asleep like she never woke up at all.

"NO!" Standing defensively in front of my mate, I growl lowly to the male who dare yell at my mate… his Luna. "My mate! MINE!"

Tugging at his hair he starts to pace the room, I don't move out of my defensive position. My mate just delivered bad news about his. We don't know details though, not yet. "They're wanting to attack our pack gathering?" Once a year the pack goes to a beach, I guess this year it's La Casa Beach. Basically it's bonding for the pack. "Sick bastard, females and pups." I huff out and sit down in my chair now that Lucas had. But if he was planning on attacking why only 10?

That doesn't make sense. Unless it wasn't an attack but a mission to get in and out.

To get someone out more specifically.

Riley wasn't the one they wanted, but I'm sure they're aware of how much Riley means to Maya. Using her for leverage? I can't think this way, we don't know her vision and I'm sure Alpha William can give us some insight. Both his orbs and mine trained on her. Hoping she'd wake up, "Um. Excuse me?" Damn Alpha William is still there. "Yes I'm still here. Don't stress out, when she wakes up call me immediately and we will talk out her vision."

After mumbling a 'yes' I hang up the phone. Not really knowing how long my mate would be asleep, I just sit beside her. Hasn't she been through enough? Her body was still healing for Goddess sakes and then her soul decides to go take a stroll through the damn future. "So." Glancing at Lucas who hasn't really calmed down but you can tell he's trying to distract himself. "Luna is a seer?"

Freezing entirely, even my breath comes to a steady halt. Actually not steady at all, it was abrupt and obvious through the icy cold silence in the room. "You will speak of this to no one." Using my Alpha tone, immediately he bows his head. I trust Lucas, but I won't risk the life of my mate for a human feeling.

"Of course not Alpha." Thank Goddess my office is soundproof. "H-how? If she was born that way shouldn't we have noticed it by now?"

Taking her hand, inhaling deeply I place a few chaste kisses against her creamy skin. "Her grandfather is Alpha William." We've intentionally left all of this in the dark to even leadership, but if he knows the fact she's a seer then he needs to know the full truth. He doesn't seem surprised, he doesn't even move. "You knew." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "How?" I growl out, he shouldn't know more about my mate then me.

And her, herself.

"After the Luna induction, when you informed every one of her connection to Alpha Kermit I started doing some digging. I just – I don't know why, or wasn't sure what I was looking for. But, I found her mother. Same blonde hair, blue eyes." Maya hardly talked about her mother and I didn't pry because it still seemed that the wound was fresh. Instead of almost 7 plus years ago it was more like 7 days ago. I don't even know at what age she lost her mother. "I wasn't trying to invade Alpha. I honestly think I was doing it to dig up some information on Alpha Kermit."

I find myself wanting to itch a nagging scratch, I'm wanting to tell him to continue so I can know more about my mate's past that she refuses to share with me, but I dare not ask. I don't scratch it. Years of torture and abuse isn't taken away because she rescued herself and because she's happy and safe now. Her nightmare is proof of my logic. She'll tell me when she's ready and no sooner than that, I won't push but I also won't let her think that I'm not curious. I want her to know she doesn't have to handle this burden on her own. Maya's trusted very few people in her life and some have ruined that for her… case and point her father. A child is supposed to trust their father and unfortunately Maya's never had that experience. I want to give that to her.

Holding up my hand I put a stop to his words, "I don't want to know. I'm not mad, but I want her to tell me herself first what she wants to tell me." And that itch started to burn. I still ignored it, "Anyways, her grandfather is Alpha William and he had the ability passed onto him so he passed it onto her so she could get answers… or something like that. I was too damn mad to really pay attention to anything."

Shaking his head from side to side, fingers running through his hair. "I understand your worry Josh." He hardly calls me Josh though I've specifically told him to call me that. He says I'm 'Alpha' and deserve the title so he'll call me that. But, we were friends before I was Alpha and I wasn't going to question him on it. He could make the decision on his own, he was 18. "I would be just as angry, seers are sought after but I'm thankful for the fact she has this gift."

I know he's thankful because Maya's vision could very well have saved his mate. Again, not knowing the full story but we can assume. "I'm glad she can help but she's already got a target on her back." I murmur under my breath, "I can never describe the pain I felt losing her Lucas." Meadow like eyes glance up at me, as if now I've fully gotten his attention. "I-I wasn't an Alpha. I was a broken man, I even- I asked Farkle to kill me." Eyebrows shot up to the top of his head, "we've all heard stories. And though I believed them, I always held a subconscious thought that it was fabricated. That couldn't be further from the truth, if anything the stories are underwhelming."

"D-Did your wolf-

Cutting him off before he even has the chance to finish that thought I say, "No Jax wouldn't have gone feral. He wanted to die, hell he was almost there. He wanted to be with Maya." Swallowing the lump in my throat I glance away, feeling the need to cry at the fresh memory of losing not just Maya but Jax. "She's been through so much Lucas, I would take away her powers if I could, to just take away her burden because she doesn't need another one."

Fingers tugging at his hair again, I hesitantly avert my gaze. "Your mark?"

I know he's just curious, after hearing what Maya said he wants to be prepared for anything. But truth is, nothing can prepare you for it. "Started to fade." Pulling my shirt down, I haven't shown Maya this yet. I didn't want to overwhelm her, the mark is almost gone. The 4 bite marks that were once a light red, almost pink have faded into 4 barely noticeable white marks. "Another month it would have disappeared entirely."

"That fast?" His mouth still agape in pure disbelief.

Nodding my head slowly, I grip her hand tighter. I know she's wondered why I've been going to bed with a shirt on but she never questioned it. She'll have to remark me, our bond is still there we can still mind link but the grasp on her emotions is weakened. "We haven't been together long. A mark like on my father and mother, that won't disappear. It will always be there."

"Wow." Whispered words I'm sure weren't meant for me to hear, and that's all he says.

Because there's nothing else to say.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The rest of the day is the same. Maya sleeping in my office while I fill out some paperwork, me constantly watching her chest to make sure she's still breathing steadily. And my mind consistently wandering, along with my eyes to my mate. When is she going to wake up? Is she okay? What did she see? How can she be so beautiful? It's a never ending question game.

So now that it's 10 o'clock at night and she's been sleeping for 9 hours, I decide it's time for me to take her to bed. Scooping her up in my arms, instinctually she buries her face into my chest. A small smirk toys on my lips, she loves me. Entering our room, stripping her clothes – lucky me – and lying her on our bed. My orbs fall to the line on her stomach, it will fade since it wasn't made with silver but right now it reminds me of everything I have, and everything I almost lost. The blonde haired beauty sprawled out on our bed right now is the strongest she-wolf I've ever known.

Been through so much.

Going through so much.

Yet she's here, smiling and laughing as if the weight of the world isn't on her shoulders. I want to help more, I'm wanting to end this war as quickly as it began. Giving her, her old pack back and giving me Maya… fully. I don't miss her constant state of awareness, I just don't draw attention to it. I don't see the need for it, I just want her to have everything she never did.

Deciding to get food and bringing it up here to eat I kiss her temple, placing my shirt that I wore today on the bed—my scent still fresh so she won't have nightmares, I jog downstairs. Ending up in the kitchen, my hands working without my mind even processing anything.

My mind stuck on one thing.

War.

I hate this for the pack, but I don't regret doing it. My mate's safety is top priority and my warriors agree wholeheartedly with my decision. My next mission is to find the mole, there had to have been one. We even kept our trip to the Power Pack away from members, just leadership as far as I know. However, Kermit knew whenever we'd be leaving… hell he knew we were there in general. "I don't know… I'm not as privy as I used to be." Those words, and the fact they were spoken so softy lulled me out of my mind. I don't make a move, any sort of rustling could alert them that someone is near.

"Omega." Another word, it's a female and I'm pretty sure I know who it is. "I don't know." Growled out as if she's getting frustrated. "Well, I'll figure it out. Strike a deal with my brother. I'm sure I can get something out of him."

What would she want from Kris? What was she not as privy to? What doesn't she know? More questions that will go unanswered for a while. _'Lucas'_

 _'Alpha?'_

 _'I need Katie's daily schedule. We need to have someone watch her. Meet me with the information in my office tomorrow morning before school.'_

 _'Yes Alpha.'_

"Josh?"

I know that voice, so sweet, soft and my favorite sound... well I have many favorite sounds all from her. Turning my focus to the entryway of the kitchen, smile widening. She's in my arms within seconds, my lips crashing against hers. Warm sparks have me in a trance. "I'm assuming I was out for a while?"

"I hate this shit." Her giggle turns into full blown laughter, "I'm serious Maya. It's been, I don't even know how long it has been. I just know it was too damn long." Lifting her off the ground, one leg wraps around my waist. I stifle a laugh as her other leg remains motionless by my side.

"I have something –

Interrupting her, I ignore her glare. She hates when I do that. "We'll discuss it in the morning. Alpha William wants to listen in anyways and help decide what to do to keep the future on track."

Nodding in agreement she wastes no time to take my sandwich, "Thank you." At least that's what I think my cheeky mate said. It was hard to decipher through the bread, meat and cheese.

"If you weren't my mate…"

Giggling she stuffs the sandwich into my mouth, "Then I wouldn't have gone easy on you the first time we met." She replies with an arched brow.

"Haha! Very fun-"Her orbs shifting, immediately filling with sadness. "Baby girl what's wrong?" Following her line of sight, trying to figure out what she saw.

As I do so, her eyes fill with tears. "My mark."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies! I said a double update and that's what you're getting. I can't let you down twice!**


	33. Chapter 33-Finding the Mole

I knew I had died.

I knew that he said his mark had burned, I had a feeling that I consistently pushed to the back of my mind that his mark had faded. But even if I did acknowledge that thought, I never in a million years thought it would have faded _this_ much. I mean honestly, I was dead for minutes at most. As soon as Amber and I saw it, our stomachs plummeted. Amber whining and pawing at her cage to come out and ask why he wouldn't tell us. Why did he keep it a secret? Was our mark not worth having on him? Is that why he kept wearing shirts to bed?

All these thoughts were from Amber, especially the one about him not wanting our mark. As a human I understand how he feels on an emotional level, to Amber the mark are his feelings laid out on a platter because her instincts are more physical. But her sadness, is my sadness so the pool of tears in my eyes no matter how full doesn't make it more difficult to see the mark… what little mark there is left. How had it faded so fast? I've never heard of that happening.

Josh stares at me wide eyed and open mouthed, either trying to figure out my reaction or trying to figure out what to say to me. He knows this is a blow to my heart. My mark is still very apparent, it hadn't faded at all. I don't really know why I thought that, of course his mark is there he didn't die. "Mate?"

Of course he let Jax take control, he knows Amber is practically in mourning. "Mate don't be sad." He whimpers out and pecks my cheek, for whatever reason I dodged it. Jax drops his head and his lips turn to a frown, I denied him contact. "Please don't be sad mate. No don't cry." My eyes had their fill, it was time to let them fall at this point. It isn't his fault that the mark faded so why am I so devastated and hurt?

 _'Mate didn't tell us.'_

Amber's tail covers her eyes, she doesn't want to look at our mate right now. "It hurts us when you cry." Jax's hands move in an effort to wipe my tears and I don't dodge him this time. I let his thumb brush them away as if they never fell in the first place but my eyes remain fixated on where my mark _was_ , "Stupid human." He mumbles under his breath.

"I'm going to go to bed." I muster out, though I've been sleeping basically all day I'm exhausted. These past few days have had more than an emotional and physical toll on me and this tonight, whether or not this was Josh's fault was icing on the cake. "Good night."

"No mate please, don't be mad. Human didn't want to make you sad, says you had enough on your plate. Whatever that means." In any other situation I would have laughed at the look on his face. "You don't have a plate, but he says you'd understand?" His statement coming out as more of a question than anything only makes him more adorable.

Shaking my head from left to right, I just limp away. Amber I think more than anything needs some time to herself like the dramatic she wolf she is. "I carry mate upstairs?" Again shaking my head I meander towards the elevators, well aware that Josh or Jax rather is right behind me. Words muttered so low I can barely make them out. No doubt he's chastising Josh for keeping it a secret. "I get on elevator with mate?" He questions hopefully.

"Jax I just – Amber and I both need some time." He whimpers and backs away from the doors with his head down, fidgeting with his fingers. The door closes, his deep brown eyes being the last thing I see till the silver steel traps me inside. Resting my head against the wall, I talk to Amber.

 _'Amber you okay girl?'_

 _'No. Mate doesn't want us.'_

I feel a pang in my heart and I know it's from her. _'Yes he does. He just –_

 _'Doesn't want our mark on him. Didn't tell us that our mark had disappeared. Mate doesn't want us!'_

Shutting her out completely, I'm not surprised to see Josh's face as soon as the elevator doors open. A hopeful smile on his face, "Enough time?" Again, I'd laugh if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of sadness I'm feeling from Amber.

Limping out of the elevator, I don't even answer him as he falls in step beside me. Opening the door, grabbing some night clothes and a tee shirt of Josh's I walk back towards the entryway. "Where's mate going?" Jax whimpers while pushing off from the bed and now I'm feeling his sorrow.

Goddess, this is almost too much to take.

"Amber needs some alone time. I'm going to sleep in the other room Jax."

His orbs instantly fill with tears, I vaguely make out his chin trembling. "Mate stay in here. I kiss mate, and mate feels better. W-we love mate." Head cocked to the side with his brows furrowed, it's as simple as breathing to him, to wolves. He just wants to make it better.

 _'See Amber. They love us.'_

I get no response from Amber she's closed both her mind and mouth completely to not just Jax and Josh but to me as well. Sighing to myself and wishing she wasn't acting this way, my hand finds the door knob. "I'll see you in the morning Jax." Stepping towards me I kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry this is just a lot for Amber after everything."

"P-please don't go." Hearing a gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing I feel like I'm about to burst out into tears. His arms snake around my waist and hold me tightly in place. The sparks comforting in their own way, but only to my skin side. The warm soft fur that Amber has is no longer, leaving it cold and coarse. "Human says I sleep on couch, you stay here?"

His face burying into my stomach, gently. "Maya?" The voice not as gruff and deep, Josh is back, "Please don't leave baby girl. I'll sleep on the couch but please don't sleep somewhere else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to overwhelm you, you had so much going on and I just didn't – I didn't think." His last words barely a whisper.

"Josh, I love you but Amber needs some space. You can feel her sadness." I finish off for him, but his posture that tenses and his breath that hitches tells me otherwise. "Right? You can still feel my emotions right?"

His hands start to fall before he tightens them again, realizing what it was he was doing. "I-I can read your mind but no I can't feel your emotions or hers."

 _'Mate doesn't care.'_

 _'Stop being so dramatic! Mate loves us! And I'm sleeping in another room tonight because you can't understand that he didn't want to overwhelm us. You're feeling sorry for yourself wolf, you've never done that since I shifted and tomorrow morning you better be out of your pity party! Because you will apologize to Jax and Josh!'_

 _'What's a pity party?'_

Shutting her out, I focus back in on Josh. Pleading eyes looking up at me, "Josh, my bitch of a wolf needs to be away. I love you." Stepping out of his grasp wasn't easy, the sadness and hurt from Josh and Jax flooding into my body. This isn't fair, I can feel his sadness but he can't feel ours. Stepping towards the door, Josh intertwines our fingers.

"I come with Mate." Jax is back out, "I stay with mate." He repeats, chin still trembling and more tears fall. Goddess I'm so pissed off at Amber, but if it weren't for her and her healing I would be dead before I hit age 12. I owe her this much. "Mate stays with us." A small smile on his lips he's being so hopeful.

"Jax stay in here please."

"Human did something stupid not Jax." He reminds me.

I want to tell him neither of you did a stupid thing but, Josh should have told me. I just, unlike Amber understand why he didn't tell me. "Sweet dreams Jax." Another pang to the heart, "Please put up your block. Between you two and Amber it hurts." I don't expect him to put it up, I'm sure he's hoping that I'll relent and come back because of how upset he is.

I hear his whimpering as I walk down the hallway to the only other bedroom on this floor. Shutting the door and resting my head against the wood, inhaling deeply I try to regain some of my composure. Shedding my shorts and tee shirt, I put on my night clothes and lie down on the bed. Josh's tee shirt in my grasp. His scent comforting me and only me as Amber continues to be cold and distant.

She's never had pity on herself, not even when my father would hurt us. This mate business isn't a joke.

Deciding that I've had enough of… everything I lull myself to sleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _'I can't sleep.'_

Amber let her wall down about 20 minutes ago. It is now 3 o'clock in the morning and I've realized she is more stubborn than me. _'You know wolf, mate loves us. I know you felt him.'_

 _'Go to mate.'_ Amber breathes out.

 _'If mate wants us, he's probably mad at you Amber!'_

Dropping her head, ears pressed back while whimpering. I don't feel sorry for her, she was acting completely ridiculous. Crawling out of bed, my feet hitting the cold hardwood as I limp towards the door. The tee shirt of Josh's just wasn't doing it and for that I'm thankful. I almost scream as soon as the door opens… almost. I'm glad I didn't that would have caused utter chaos in the pack house. I wasn't expecting this, Josh is laid out on the floor outside our door. My pillow in his grasp, and the guilt I feel from Amber overwhelms me. He isn't sleeping well, consistently fidgeting and inhaling the scent of my pillow deeply every minute or so. _'See what you did to Jax and Josh! I should have never listened to you.'_

"Josh." I whisper in hopes that will be enough to wake him, I don't want to startle him.

Orbs immediately opening, he rolls over and hopeful eyes stare back at me. "Come on." I murmur and hold out my hand. Within seconds we're lying back down in our bed, sometimes werewolf speed comes in handy. His lips connecting with every part of my face except the one place that I want them to touch.

 **A/N: Small sexual scene nothing too bad. Just wanted to give you a heads up.**

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I love you so much, please don't think otherwise. I love you, I love you, I love you." Hurried words before his lips crash against mine in a fervent manner. Mouths moving together, rumbling in his chest as he stifles a growl of satisfaction. Grinding into my core I gasp against his lips as his trail down my neck, giving plenty of attention to my mark. "I missed you baby girl." I don't make fun even though it's only been like 5 hours because I missed him too.

Teeth grazing my mark before grinding into me again. My shirt being thrown across the room, my fingertips brushing against his abs. "Damn Maya, I love you. We love you and Amber." My shorts are next while his lips trail down my body.

"I love you too." I breathe out in pure ecstasy.

Sliding back up my frame, lips connecting to mine. How could Amber be mad at this wolf? He's absolutely incredible. "Mark me Maya."

Amber purrs in satisfaction, the purr coming forth into the silent room. Our breathing and need for one another being the only things you can hear. "I want everyone to see it." He states with finality before I feel him inside of me. Arching my back as my nails scrape his muscles, his fingers gripping my hair. What would normally be painful is pure pleasure, each thrust stronger than the last. This isn't our normal love making, this is pure need for one another.

Canines elongating from the desire, my back still arched and my one leg wrapped around his waist. "Now." He growls out when driving into me roughly. Without wasting another second my teeth plunge into his neck. Slowing down but not stopping, I don't pull my canines out. Not yet, Amber and I want to make sure that this one stays. Josh moans out, his hands gripping my hips harder almost bruising.

Finally releasing my hold on him, licking the wound clean.

That's how we spend the rest of our night, making love into the early hours of the morning.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **A/N: It's safe.**

"You woke up at the worst time." Lucas growls and begins to pace the room… again. Josh's grip on my hips tighten as he glares at his Beta. Not appreciating the way he speaks to his female, plus we're cranky. Not a lot of sleep… but it was so worth it.

Alpha William remains silent on the phone as I explained my vision in great detail. Even describing the scents, any little thing could matter according to him. My mate explaining why our pack was there in the first place, which I loved the idea of pack bonding. Josh inhaling my scent just because – he isn't mad, I think he's still on a little high from me marking him. I was surprised when Lucas came into the room, apparently he found out about my new gift and my mate ordered him not to tell anyone.

Talk about paranoid.

Either way he wanted to find out what I meant about Riley and in reality that didn't help him… if anything that made him even madder. Understandably so. "Luckily this seems to be an easy fix. Don't go should you not want to risk Riley."

Lucas' hair stands up on edge with the way that was thrown out there. But he stays silent, which was probably for the best. "Or we could just not take Riley and be prepared." Josh proposes while playing with my hair. "Attack him before he attacks us."

Something doesn't feel right, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that little Luna?"

Alpha William's smirk is evident through his voice. "No females, no pups. They won't attack or make themselves known when they realize we're prepared. Then they'll start wondering how. How we were able to know they'd be there."

"This isn't the right time to attack." Alpha William finishes for me, "Trust your instincts Maya."

Glancing at my mate, the look in his eyes he wants to discuss this with me. Nodding in acknowledgement, there's only one more question I have to ask him. "Alpha, I understand that in the new alliance you basically don't have a choice in aiding us when necessary. But I'm asking you, as your granddaughter. Should we need you, alliance aside can I count on you?"

Sighing, he starts to chuckle. My brows immediately knit together in confusion, each one of us glancing at the other seeing the same muddled look on our face. What's funny? "Maya, I have done many things wrong in my lifetime. One of them, was failing at getting you and your mother out of that hell. We just met, I understand that we may not ever have the typical grandfather to granddaughter relationship but I won't fail you again. I will absolutely stand by your side dear."

"It wasn't your fault, you did what you could." I all but whisper, I don't really know what else to say to that to be quite honest. "But I greatly appreciate that you'd help."

"Call me if you need anything else little Luna."

Hanging up the phone, kissing Josh on the cheek I head towards the kitchen but not before my mate says, "We'll talk about our plan of action after school. I'll talk to Lucas then meet you downstairs." I need breakfast before we go to school, my stomach has made that apparent. Ugh, school. Such total BS. Stepping towards the kitchen, passing a hallway on my way, whispered words catching my attention. A male and female, they don't want to be heard or found. I never understand that, why have a conversation you clearly don't want someone to hear out in the middle of a hallway?

Total cliché.

Hanging out in the shadows, I try to listen in. Both voices I recognize, one with a British accent and one bitchy. Hearing Kris growl, and Katie hiss I shut my eyes and try to eavesdrop a little better, willing Amber to come more to my front without her taking control. Knowing she'd attack Katie first chance she got. "You'll do it." She snaps.

"I can't wait to rip out your throat." Wow, that turned violent quickly. The siblings really don't get along. Poor Kris having to be related to Katie. I'd lose my mind, "You were supposed to release her last month."

Damn it Kris, what have you done?

"I say I'm going to do a lot of things Kris, do the smart thing here and get me the information." Seems as if this conversation is over.

Adjusting my dress, I lean against the hallway entry. "Wow this is awful creepy." Wide eyes flipping towards me before they become stoic as if nothing happened. And to get the information out of Kris that I need, I have to at least pretend I heard nothing. "Come on Kris, no need to be around her if she's upsetting you." I reply with a smile, "Katie." I acknowledge to my disdain, I don't trust her and I don't like her.

But even after everything I just heard, I still trust Kris.

"Luna." She bows her head, giving her brother one last look of what I'm assuming to be 'warning' before practically sprinting the other direction.

Kris remains in place, terrified eyes staring back at me. Bowing his head, angling his neck. I know where his loyalties lie despite what I heard. Jerking my head behind me, he follows me in silence to the kitchen. _'Play it off.'_ I warn and pull out the left over's from breakfast after getting over the initial shock that there were left over's. "Hungry?"

"No Luna, I already ate. Thank you."

"What'd I say about Luna?" I question with an arched brow, _'She has your mother?'_

Forcing out a chuckle that was obviously fake, I force off the grimace that wants to come to my face. "To call you Maya. Sorry, Maya." Sighing he glances around the room at the entrances to, I'm sure look for Katie. _'Yes.'_

 _'You're the mole.'_

Pressing a few buttons on the microwave, I turn back to him with a smile. I didn't ask him, I was telling him that he was the mole. "How's your mate?"

 _'I give Katie info, she gives it to someone. I'm not sure who.'_ After telling me that his mate admires me and wants to meet me personally, I can't help but laugh they act like I'm a damn celebrity or something.

 _'Meet me in Josh's office after school. We have some stuff to discuss.'_ Kris drops his head and rubs his eyes. Waves of fear and sadness flowing off of him and hitting me smack in the face.

 _'Please Maya, please. I have my mate, and my mother needs me just—_

 _'Easy Kris. We can use you to our advantage, I'm not mad. I understand what's going on. You aren't in trouble.'_ Immediately the worry is erased off of his face as he steps towards me. Getting on his knees, angling his neck outwards. "Thank you Luna Maya."

Helping him stand to his feet, my lips curve into a smile. "For what Kris?" Playfully winking, taking my sausage, egg and cheese biscuit out of the microwave I arch my brow and walk away. "See you at school."

Now to explain this situation to Josh… this won't be good.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _So there's a lot going on right now._**

 ** _Kris being the mole and giving information to Katie._**

 ** _What to do about La Casa Beach._**

 ** _How do you think Josh will react?_**


	34. Chapter 34-Where Your Loyalties Lie

Since Kris was officially accepted into the pack, he had registered at our school at some point while I was at the Power Pack. We had several classes together, and he stayed close to my side. I didn't miss the approving looks from his sister but I didn't acknowledge them. For his and his mother's safety. I'm actually curious if John or his mate know about Kris' mom. I actually would have a hard time believing that she didn't, she's 17 soon to be 18 where would she even keep his mom.

And it's no secret that they all 3 probably hate Kris' mom. As previously mentioned, the chance of getting a she-wolf who isn't your mate pregnant are one in a million, no doubt full blame was placed on his mother and not the other way around. Even though it takes two to tango. Either way because they have a son, John's mate will always feel threatened. I would feel the same way, I'm just a lucky one.

Let's just say if they are aware of the situation regarding Kris' mother hell will be rained down upon them like never before. I'm already thinking of what to do with Katie, at this point if we send her out as a rogue I can honestly say we will see her again. I don't want to leave her in the cells for the rest of her life, waste of cell space.

And then we get to the part that I despise. If Kris knew where his mother was being held, I have no doubt he would have tried to get her already. Probably another reason he came to our pack to do a little investigation. So then, I'm thinking how we would get that information out of her. We've seen her will and determination before she's relentless and won't go down easy. It isn't like she's just going to give me the answers I desire… and usually when wolves want answers they 'negotiate'. That's the nice way of saying torture.

I could head up that part of the interrogation should she choose not to divulge any information. That way things wouldn't get out of hand, since I know firsthand what those situations are like when you're the one enduring the torture.

I think I have a plan of action, now just to tell Josh without him wanting to murder Kris and then put it into the works. "WOAH!" Glancing at my mate who has suddenly pulled us into the supply closet I can't help but laugh. "Well this seems awfully familiar."

Lips connecting to my neck and gently trailing their way towards my jawline. "Goddess Maya you smell so good."

"Again, familiar." Except this time was a little nicer, "What's going on babe?"

"You tell me, mate." Hands holding my hips firmly, "I know you're hiding something from me. You won't let me in and I don't like it." He growls playfully while his hands roam around my back and never stopping. His teeth tug my bottom lip, soliciting a moan from within me. "Or, I can hear that. I freaking love that."

His mouth connecting with my mark sends me into a euphoria. Pool of heat collecting in my core, pushing my legs together as much as possible but when I hear him inhale deeply I know it's too late. "Damn it Maya, I'll take you right here."

His warning does nothing but make me scoff, "You're kissing and nibbling at my mark. What do you expect to happen? And yes-" Pushing away gently I create some space, much to his dismay. "I am hiding something from you but all will be explained later, when I figure out how to explain it to you."

Opening the door back up and stepping into the hallway, I'm a little surprised to see Katie practically waiting for us to come out. Feigning surprise she lowers her head, "Luna Maya may I discuss something with you?"

Josh growls, pulling me closer into his body. "No."

"Yes." I reply at the same time because this ought to be good. I don't want to miss the opportunity to laugh.

Huffing to me and then to himself he glares at Katie, "If you so much as speak to her in a manner I don't like I will rip your throat out."

Wide eyes with evident hurt, she nods vehemently. Honestly, does she still think she has a shot? Honestly? She was hurt by his words but I mean damn, I'm his mate. Josh saunters reluctantly towards the end of the hallway while Katie steps closer to me with her neck angled out. She puts on a good show I'll give her that but her wolf isn't submitting to me. For whatever reason, her wolf doesn't see me as her Alpha Female anymore.

Tilting my head to the side while I try to figure out, why? I mean it was evident she saw me as her Alpha Female whenever she challenged me but now, nothing. Unless, her loyalties lie with someone else. "What do you want?"

"I have information."

Lips tilting upwards, after what I saw this morning I should have known she'd try to make herself look good. "Do tell." Fighting back a laugh, my face remains expressionless.

10 to 1 she sells out her brother. "I believe there to be a mole in the pack. I mean how else would Crescent Moon know about your departure or even your visit to Power Pack?" I told Kris I was going to the Power Pack, but he also wants to save his mother. Though I'm not happy about it I don't necessarily blame him for it. I would probably do the same for my mother, my face remains expressionless because we've already gathered that there was a leak somewhere within our pack. Blinking several times she continues, "So I believe it to be my brother."

I should gamble. Nodding my head slowly, I pretend to process the information she gave me. "That's a big accusation Katie." I don't miss the fear in her eyes, or the fact that even though she maintains eye contact she's fidgeting with her fingers. "What makes you think your brother is the mole?"

This is where things could get tricky for her, "I heard him talking on the phone the other day explaining to someone that you'd be coming back on Sunday. His exact words were, 'I'm unsure the time but Sunday. Definitely Sunday'." She played it off nicely too bad it's a bold face lie. And not just because I know the truth but because she broke eye contact with me. She's done great so far but she couldn't hold my gaze.

It could be the fact I'm an Alpha Female, but I've already established her wolf no longer submits to me. And her holding eye contact for that long was enough to prove it. "Alright well, let's just keep this between you and I at the moment Katie." My plan is going to work out perfectly. "I'll talk to Josh and we will figure something out. Thank you for your loyalty."

Her lips curve into a smile, the one dimple becoming evident as she bows her head. Sneaky bitch. As soon as Katie turns the corner, I feel Josh's grip on my hips. "What was that about?"

"Leadership, and Kris we need to have a meeting after school."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I wanted to leave it at that and be super cool but no, he bugged me all day about it. So here we all are, both Gamma's, the beta and beta female along with Josh and I. We're all sitting in the office and I made sure that Kris was hiding to ensure his safety so my mate wouldn't overreact. Even though I know he will. "Alright so, I'm just going to rip this off like a Band-Aid. I figured out who the mole is." All eyes widen as they rise from their seats, "Let me tell the full story before you all go male wolf, testosterone must kill other people, on me."

My mate scoffs and sits back in his chair, "It's Katie… isn't it?"

"Partially." I inform and sit in his lap since my knee is bugging me, I don't even ask how he gathered that because after the conversation Katie and I had this morning, it wasn't normal – let's just leave it at that. "From what I've gathered Katie is holding Kris' mom hostage."

Riley rises from her seat and lets out the cutest growl I think I've ever heard, "You're close with Kris."

"Yes, I am." Josh's arms tighten around me until he's processed what I've said and that's when all hell breaks loose. All the males springing from their chairs towards the door. "HEY!" 4 sets of amber eyes staring back at me. "SIT DOWN!"

All but my male submit to me, he's staring back at me with determination in his eyes. "Why are you defending him? You're my female!" Don't say something stupid, stalking slowly towards me. I hold my ground and meet his gaze head on. "Do you have feelings—" Oh hell no. I punch him straight across the cheek then grab his jaw in a tight grasp before he can even flip his head back towards me. Stifling his growl, realizing that it's me, his mate who is holding him down. His words processing in his mind.

My eyes flickering from amber to blue. Back and forth, until I win out. "What did you just say, _my male_?" Holding his jaw tighter, he is unable to talk. "Can't speak?" His orbs changing back to brown as he stares at me, "We will discuss this later." I growl and shove him to the floor, "I am defending him because he's been nothing but honest and loyal to me."

"He's the reason you were in the accident." Riley growls while pacing the room. "That is anything but honest and loyal. YOU DIED! HE GAVE INFORMATION TO KATIE!"

"I would do the same for my mother. She's the only one who raised him, John was never around and from what he's told me John wasn't allowed to see him. Not like he wanted to see Kris but, that's not the point. Katie is using his mother as leverage to get information out of him, this isn't Kris' fault and just for everyone's information, I don't have feelings for Kris." Shifting my focus to my mate, he glances at the floor. "I'm not saying that what he did was right but I have a plan and if I invite him in here you will have to go through me to get to him. Is that understood?"

Everyone but my male agrees. Turning on my heels to face him, fists are clenched by his side. "He's the reason you died." I just nod my head, because I have no words of comfort for the male who questioned my feelings. "And you expect me to not inflict any sort of punishment?"

"You will have to go through me to get to him." I reiterate, "This plan won't work without him and if you want to get real technical Katie is the reason I was hurt. He told Katie about me leaving for the Power Pack but Katie informed my father. Which—" Spinning towards Farkle and Zay I smile, "Can you put a trace on her phone or see if there's been any calls made out to Crescent Moon? Is there a way to monitor her calls?"

"Yes Luna." Farkle answers woodenly, no one is happy with my decision but I dare them to question me on it.

"I'm not expecting anyone to be happy with my decision but I will ask that you respect it. Katie's wolf no longer submits to me, I'm not her Alpha Female. Her loyalty is placed somewhere else while Kris' was having him on bended knee earlier begging for my forgiveness. I trust Kris despite what I've found out, he's doing what he has to, to keep his mother alive and I don't blame him because I would give just about anything besides my mate to get my mother back."

Everyone around the room is silenced by my confession and quite frankly so am I. "Josh." He won't look at me, we're both mad at one another right now. But we have to be a united front and he knows that, "Do you understand that I will protect Kris to get this plan to work?"

"After?" He all but growls, "After I can tear him apart?"

No, "Let's just let him tell us his side of the story. He hasn't gotten the chance to tell me in full yet." Any way I look at it, I know I can't defend him from everyone in this room but the only one I'm worried about is Josh. I died because of that piece of news being passed along through the grapevine, he lost his mate because of Kris. "Josh please sit."

"No." Crossing his arms I simply nod my head and link Kris to come to the office.

And while we're waiting I fill all of them in on the conversation with Katie selling her own brother out since I caught them in an incriminating conversation this morning. She's wanting to save herself knowing that I'm closer with Kris. So hopefully she sees Kris coming to the office and thinks that I believe her. A knock on the door pulls us all out of our thoughts, "Me to him." I warn before inviting him in the office.

Growls so low throughout the room they don't like this male. "Welcome Kris, go ahead and have a seat." I say with a smile, doing as I say. He keeps his neck angled out waiting for an attack. I can hear his heavily beating heart. "Calm down Kris. They'll have to go through me to get to you."

Blue eyes glancing at me with tears, "Luna you don't have to do that. I deserve punishment."

"IF it weren't for my mate protecting you I'd rip your throat out." Josh threatens and instantly I'm to my feet and standing in front of Kris. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY MATE DIED!"

I can't be mad at him for what he's feeling, I mean honestly it's somewhat the truth. "I didn't directly tell her so she could pass along the information Alpha. I was talking to my father because he saw me talking to Luna. I told him that you were going to the Power Pack but I didn't realize it was a secret."

"Which was my fault." I add in, because it was I should have told him to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone.

"No Luna, it isn't. It isn't my information to share and you have no idea how sorry I am. No words can express my sorrow." Nodding my head for him to continue, I already forgive him. Amber trusts him, so in turn I do too. "Katie was eavesdropping and – Alpha you have to believe me that I've never intentionally given her information that would put her at risk. Luna Maya is the reason I'm here in this pack with my mate."

Turning to face him, "I can't help but wonder though do you know where your mom is being held? Is that why you came here or is it because of your mate."

"Both Luna, I couldn't stand being away from my mate. So I visited quite often, on my last trip home my mother was missing. Katie didn't wait long to make it known she was involved. She needed help apparently 'eliminating a threat'." Laughing to myself, no one else seems to find that funny. It's not funny because I am not a threat… I am a threat. To her specifically at this moment and she'll realize that soon enough. Shrugging at the unamused faces, I gesture for him to continue. "And after I helped her try and kidnap you, she was supposed to release my mother."

"But then she was locked away for a week." I mutter to myself and glance at my mate who still has hard looks towards Kris. "And then she fought me, and then she found out about my relation to Alpha Kermit and used that to her advantage."

Shifting my gaze to the rest of leadership, their faces seemed to have softened. "Is that why you offered to go with the warriors to the Power Pack?" Lucas asked.

Shaking his head from left to right, vehemently. "I had no idea that Katie was directly involved in that at the time. I was genuinely worried for Maya." Eyes glancing at me, so much sadness filled within them. It hurts my heart. "She seems to be the only one to understand." Whispered words, I don't even have to ask what he means by that he's already filling in the blanks. "Maya, my mate and my mother. Those are the only three people who have shown me kindness. Not even my father. My mom's mate rejected her after finding out about me, he didn't want to take me on. In my old pack I was cast aside because I was bred out of a mate bond. My father barely tolerates me, and my step mother and Katie – I just, Maya's not cared about any of that."

Scratching his head, he meets my gaze again. My heart hurting for this wolf who has only wanted friendship, "I saw the warrior's gathering and knowing Maya was out of the pack, I was worried." Josh growls lowly, he hates the fact that he wasn't able to protect me. "Yes, I eavesdropped but I don't regret it and I would have gone."

Feeling the heated stare of my mate, eyes burning into my flesh from the top of my head to my arms, falling to my hips then my feet. Only then do I meet his eyes, giving me a slight nod, I fight off the smile threatening my face. "What information have you given Katie?"

"Nothing that will help. Your favorite food." He tries to joke, "She doesn't know what we talk about and I leave it as vague as possible and she doesn't necessarily question it because I'm a 'mistake' and no one should befriend me."

"STOP!" That was Amber, she hates the way his family is making him feel. The Luna coming out in us, "You are not a mistake. You are a gift, obviously since we all know how hard it is for two unmated wolves to conceive. After this conversation is done, you're moving into the pack house." My voice holding a finality, his eyes brim with tears but he holds his tears, like a male has always been taught. "I befriended you, you are my friend!" My icy blue orbs burning into his sky blue, "We all know Katie is a bitch and she will get what she deserves." Josh doesn't come to console me as I threaten to shift, which pisses me off at the same time since I am not allowed to shift.

Riley instead pulls me into her arms, rubbing my skin gently. Though her scent isn't like my mates, and it isn't as calming – it does the trick. I don't miss the glare she throws in Josh's direction, right before mine. He avoids eye contact, but he knows I'm furious. Arrogant wolf! If he wants to play stubborn, I'll play stubborn.

He has no idea.

"Kris, let me just say that Katie sold you out today. She said that she heard you speaking to someone on the phone about my trip. Granted, she was lying. Several tells." I state, his gaping mouth closes shut only to open again. Eyes bewildered, and I just have to ask. "Did you honestly think that she wouldn't do that?"

Everyone but Josh laughs, but I don't acknowledge him. "I don't put it past her, but I mean like damn, she was getting information from me. No matter how pitiful the information was."

Farkle stands beside me, gazing at the wolf that we're basically interrogating. His questioning is smooth, easy and giving us everything we need to know. His heart remained steady the entire time, he never once looked away or fidgeted, he didn't even break a sweat. "You never did answer Luna Maya, do you know where they are keeping your mother?"

Nodding his head, running his fingers through his hair. Tears threatening to fall again, and I have this sinking feeling in my stomach. "Crescent Moon."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Let me know what you think lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	35. Chapter 35- Welcome the Beta

_'Crescent Moon.'_

My heart begins to race, my breathing rapid as I try to regain my composure. But it doesn't work, I can feel all eyes on me as I process the new information. Kris' mother is being held by my father… by the Crescent Moon Pack. In their cells, gripping my head I begin to fall to the ground as memories flood into my mind. Days and nights of torture in that terrible place.

No matter the situation, my father doesn't hold wolves and not harm them. Possibilities of the health of his mother coming to mind. Tears falling to the floor in small puddles, "Alpha." I barely make out Lucas' voice as he tries to convince _my mate_ to step in and help me. Instead of warm sparks and the feeling of euphoria, a pair of cold hands lift me from the ground. Water in my eyes making it difficult to make out anything. His hands lifting under my arms, our foreheads touch for the briefest of moments and he screams out, only to have me falling on the ground again. I didn't have my wall up, he saw some of my past. Part of my new gift.

"Riley!" I heave out and seconds later, I see a head of dark hair in front of me. Her soft lavender scent invading my nostrils, "W-we have t-to get her out." She only nods and embraces me.

"I know." She whispers. "But please Maya do not shift. Amber, you'll injure her more if you shift." I didn't even realize my entire body was shaking. Riley pleading with my wolf to stay inside, Amber complies but she's wondering where Josh is at.

Turning to my right, I see Lucas with teary eyes as he glares to the male on my left. Kris in front of me, staring wide eyed and gaping at the same male. My mate standing there, I can feel Jax calling out to me wanting to comfort me and tell me he loves me, but Josh stands firm. My heart instantly hurts, my throat constricting.

 _'But mate loves us.'_ Amber tries to reassure me, like I had done just last night when I chastised her for being hateful to our mate. Except her words came out as more of a question than I think she wanted. Why is he so mad right now? Kris wasn't the reason we were attacked.

Riley steps back while I continue to glance at my male. "I'm now seeing the male I was mated to." Glancing at the shocked eyes around the office, airing out our dirty laundry in front of leadership. This could heavily impact the pack whenever Alpha and Luna don't see eye to eye. "Kris, you're moving into the pack house. Gather your stuff, if Katie asks tell her I invited you. She'll think of it as a way for me to keep tabs on you since she sold you out. Play it off that way." Nodding and bowing his head in respect he leaves the room, trying to hide his worry. My reaction to the pack that was holding his mother did little to comfort him. Feigning interest in the floor I hold back my tears. "Excuse me."

Limping out of the office and heading towards our room, I held in my tears for years. I can do it again, I can do this. I can be strong, I don't need a male who treats me that way whenever he doesn't get his way. Grabbing a bag from the closet, loading it with clothes and a few things from my bathroom. Staring at our closet, my mind conflicted on if I should take something that holds Josh's scent to prevent nightmares.

Immediately dismissing that thought, I went years without a mate's scent and I handled the nightmares. Taking the lone key from my vanity, the silver glistening from the light in the room. I know where I'm going. I want to run, I want to go on a run so badly. Reigning Amber back in, I step outside of our bedroom and towards the elevator. Minutes later, I'm grabbing a pair of keys off the peg board and stalking towards the car that flashes when I click the unlock button.

I feel voices prying at my block but I don't let my wall down. Peeling out of the garage in the Audi R8, I speed off of pack lands, thanking the Moon Goddess my lease on my apartment isn't up for another month but cursing the fact that Josh had finished my payments for me so I wouldn't have to work anymore. The ride is silent as I mull over my thoughts.

Twice.

Twice, I needed Josh to console me to calm me down but he didn't come to me. Not Jax, it was Josh. The same male I was defending to my wolf last night. I'm aware that this car has a tracker in it so stopping at the diner I used to work at, minutes away from my old apartment I walk from there as raindrops start to fall. It's good in a way, it covers my scent. I don't try to block the droplets as they fall onto my skin. I'm in rogue territory now, Amber coming to the forefront of my mind, all of my senses heightened and listening for a threat.

5 minutes later, I'm unlocking the door to my apartment and closing it again. Flipping the light on, I'm thankful that my rent includes utilities. My old beat up furniture remains in its original place, apparently it wasn't good enough to take when they were packing my belongings, for which I'm grateful for now. Stripping my clothes, I'm aware I forgot my pain medication but I've tolerated worse, I just fall onto my bed.

 _'Why did mate not help? He felt your pain, Jax felt it.'_

 _'Humans are stupid.'_ I fill in for her because that's going to be the only answer she can comprehend. And quite honestly, I don't know why he didn't help me.

I don't know why.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I didn't sleep.

I got a max of two hours that was disturbed and stalked by my nightmares. I had gotten so used to my mate being there, I should have brought one of his shirts. It's now midnight and I'm not remotely tired anymore, I don't want to go back to sleep. Deciding to skip school today and train, I saunter towards the bathroom. My heart pining for my mate, Amber pining for him. I finally let my wall down.

 _'MAYA!'_

 _'Hi Riley.'_

 _'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!'_

Shaking my head from left to right as if she can see, _'I need to clear my head. I won't tell you where I'm at.'_

 _'Maya, you can't just disappear like that! We were all so worried!'_ I don't miss the sadness and breaks in her mental voice. _'Josh is going insane. He won't calm down.'_

 _'Like he cares.'_

I hear her sigh, and she's choosing her next words carefully I can tell from the timidness. _'Maya you can't just leave the pack. You're Luna now, you have a responsibility no matter how much of a jerk your mate was being! Crescent Moon is looking for you and damn it Maya, just come back.'_

 _'No. I have a responsibility and I intend to take care of it.'_ My old pack, it's time to get it back. I need to focus more on that, I need to do that and save Kris' mom.

 _'Maya please, Josh is going insane.'_

 _'I'll talk to you later Riley.'_

Glancing in the mirror, the mate bond has already done its job. Dark bags under my eyes, the brightness in my eyes has dulled and my cheeks are slightly sunken in. Seriously, it has been hours, and I look like hell. Washing my face and putting my hair up, I stare at my mark before averting my gaze as quickly as I found it. It's been a week since I injured my knee, but I need this to heal a bit quicker. Sliding on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, I decide to visit an old friend.

 _'Maya?'_ The silky smooth voice of my mate enters my mind, I'm instantly clutching the edge of the counter to steady myself. My knuckles turning white from the grip, _'Baby girl p-please talk to me. Tell me you're okay at least?'_

Amber urging me to at least answer that question to put Jax out of his misery. _'I'm fine, and if it weren't for Jax I wouldn't even be answering you.'_

Shutting him out completely, blinking away the tears and inhaling deeply, I'm beginning to recover. That is until I feel his overwhelming devastation through our bond. Not even blocking him out prevented me from feeling this. Stumbling towards my door as I fight off this pain in my chest, I know I have to go far to get to my friend which will inevitably lessen the bond. The further away we are from one another, we won't be able to link and the only thing he will feel is my physical pain should I have any.

Moon Goddess' way of protecting mates no matter the distance. Knowing when the other is in trouble or needs help. My mood matching the weather. Low, grey clouds cover the grey filling the black blanketed sky as I begin to walk. It will take me several hours of walking to get to where I need to go. An old cottage about 40 miles out, she'll be able to give me a ride back – I'm just hoping she's still safe.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

"What car is missing?!" Urging words as I pull up the tracking system on my computer, I already know which is missing before I get an answer from anyone. The Audi, she loves that car. Remembering the address and directions, and not waiting on anyone I sprint outside. One of the warrior's just came and informed us he saw a car leaving our territory on his shift that just ended. He said it left about 3 hours ago, which correlates to a time of when Maya could have left. He didn't think anything of it or he would have linked us, he wasn't aware it was his Luna in the car.

I was searching for her sent for too long, but she took a car! Why didn't I think of that sooner? I'm such a fucking idiot!

 _'Yes you are! Why didn't you go to mate, mate was hurting and you stood there. She almost shifted and hurt herself! Worthless male!'_

I don't acknowledge him, but I don't block him out either. I deserve his words, I deserved the slap Riley gave me and the glares from leadership. I wasn't acting like an Alpha, I was acting like a pup who didn't get his way. Obviously this wasn't Kris' fault, yet I was furious with Maya for standing up for him.

Shifting mid-air and landing firmly on the earth, my claws kicking up dirt behind me. I'm aware I'll be shifting naked when I find her because I will find her.

 _'Mate left us, because of you! What if mate had vision while driving?!'_

My heart slams into my chest, his words hitting me full force as I think of the possibilities. I would have felt it, I would have felt if she were hurt. Picking up the speed, I'm aware of the wolves that have taken my flank. Zay and Lucas, Farkle remaining behind to smooth out any ruffled fur should anyone question why I woke up everyone in the house with my ferocious growl.

After Maya left, I stayed in my office for another two hours. Recovering from her words that were nothing but truth, I was a worthless male like Jax said. I was recovering from the judgements of my beta and gamma's, and the slap Riley gave me. I growled at her but didn't react. So when I entered our bedroom to apologize, literally beg for forgiveness, and her scent was stale, I panicked… almost instantly. Jax already telling me that she took off, that he could hardly feel Amber that she wasn't in the pack house – I refused to believe it. Searching all over, trying to follow her scent that was stale… everywhere.

That's when I woke everyone up. Warriors standing outside of their bedrooms ready to fight at my growl, Lucas calmed everyone down as I tried to think of where she would go. We enter the edge of the forest, the edge of my territory. Right across the street is the 24 hour diner Maya used to work at, the address to the diner matching up to the one from the tracker. And there it is, the Audi. Trotting around and trying to find a marked tree that would have stashed clothes, it takes a few minutes but I'm back to skin and running across the street barefoot in basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Zay and Lucas hanging back and will only come if I call.

Ringing bell, grease and a lot of fried food hits my nostrils but not her scent. "Um, excuse me." A girl, around my age flips around with a smile. "A woman used to work here, Maya." She nods with an even bigger grin, "Has she been in here? Have you seen her tonight?"

"No, but if you do hear from her tell her I'm worried. She still has a job here if she wants it but we all miss her." Disappointment seeping into me, I only nod and sprint back outside. The ground wet from the rain, Mother Nature obviously siding with Maya in this argument… can't say I blame her.

Deciding to test my luck, I mind link her. _'Maya?'_ It isn't blocked, sighing in relief I know she's alive at least. Not that I was worried about that, I couldn't miss that pain. _'Baby girl, p-please talk to me. Tell me you're okay at least?'_

Again it isn't blocked and sent back to me. Jax stirring in his cage, anxious to hear from our mate. While waiting on her reply, he keeps yelling at me for hurting her. He's afraid I'm going to lose her, and that thought terrifies me. I've been screwing shit up so much. _'I'm fine, and if it weren't for Jax I wouldn't even be answering you.'_

Jax howls in happiness, while my heart hurts. I deserve the pain. She knows Jax tried to reach out for her, tried to take over my skin side but I steeled myself to the floor and locked his cage tighter. She just wanted to put Jax out of his misery, my Maya always thinking of others. Inhaling deeply I slowly follow what little scent there is left, I'm thanking Goddess it was just a drizzle. Stripping and putting the clothes in my mouth after shifting I follow her sweet scent.

 _'Baby girl. Please where are you?'_

This time it is sent back to me, at least I'm the best tracker in the pack. Nose to the ground, I'm aware I'm not in my territory anymore which only puts the males accompanying me on edge. At least it isn't super windy tonight, helps hide our scent. My eyes following the footprints on the ground that were left in the mud. One foot clearly dragging, because of her knee. My wolfs hair stands up from the excitement of finding her. Glancing around, I know where she went.

Taking off in a full out sprint, I can't believe I was so stupid as to not think of this sooner. Lucas and Zay behind me, neither asking questions… following blindly and loyally. I also think they don't want to speak to me at the moment, wolves in general hold a closer relationship to their Luna and those two wolves, because of their mates hold a closer bond to my mate. Shifting behind a tree again, putting my clothes back on – Lucas and Zay following my movements and getting dressed while I'm banging on Maya's door that's locked. "Maya baby, please. Open the door." Jiggling the handle a little more, I try to keep it quiet as to not make our presence known in this territory.

"Baby girl, p-please I'm such an idiot please. Hit me, yell at me, but please let me see you." Glancing at Zay, I don't even know how he got the door opened. I was too busy looking through the windows. But as soon as the door opens, her scent hitting me hard takes me to a bended knee. Jax threatening to come out on his own. He wants to find his mate.

Both males search the apartment, only taking seconds before shaking their heads and sitting on the couch ruffling their hair. "STOP!" Shouting to Jax as my claws scratched against the hardwood. My jaw dislocated, threatening to form into a snout. "She's not here." Immediately everything retracts and the snap of my jaw back in place has me back to my skin side fully.

"Her scent is fresh." Lucas adds, "Maybe 30 minutes ago."

"I need to hunt her up." I muster out and stand to walk out the door.

Until Zay's voice stops me. "Why?" Both males standing, chests puffed out. "You let another male help her up. Why?"

"It wasn't just a random male, it was Lucas—

"That's not the point man." Lucas fills in, "Yes I'm Beta. Yes I'm her personal guard, yes I'm your best friend but that doesn't make a difference because she's your mate! She needed your comfort, your scent but you refused!"

Flashing him a smile, my canines descending showing him what I feel about his words. "You may be my beta and best friend but remember who you're speaking to."

"Yes, you're my Alpha. Someone we all look up to, but if you had seen what was running through her mind." Eyes shifting to Zay he realized what he just indirectly said, "I don't know how I saw the images maybe through the pack link or maybe because I'm her personal guard." Nice save wolf, "But I saw what she was thinking, I saw and you – you told me that she had been through a lot. I had an idea from her words and you told me you'd never let her be alone because she's been alone all of her life!" Voice raising, I really fucked up if my best friend the man who hardly calls me by my first name because he respects me so much is yelling at me.

Flashing me his fangs, he's showing me what he'd do for his Luna. "Now she's gone! Who knows if she is to come back here?" His wolf's side coming out, "We are in rouge territory. She reeks of you, she carries your mark and we know full well Kermit is recruiting rogues to help in his effort to take her back or kill her! OR TAKE HER BACK TO KILL HER!"

I take one menacing step forward, power radiating off of me in waves. I'm making a show of my dominance towards this male. "I am aware of the situation." My voice deeper as Jax joins in, both of our voices combined together. Another threatening step but Lucas doesn't back down, "Put them away."

"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S GONE!"

Internally flinching from his words, I tackle him to the ground. "I KNOW!" My voice breaking towards the end. "I KNOW!" I yell again and Lucas takes advantage, rolling on top his fists connect with my face.

Once.

Twice.

Then it comes to a halt.

He knows I'm not fighting back. I deserve this.

Standing up, Zay's leaning against the wall just watching this come to an end. He knew it wouldn't last long. "Sorry Alpha." Lucas murmurs, neck angling out seemingly awaiting punishment.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I tell him to look up. Meeting my stare, blood trickling out of my nose. "Don't be. You stood up to me for your Luna, that is in your nature and I greatly appreciate that. I'm in the wrong, I know that. I was furious she was standing up for another male, a male I thought had cost her, her life. I wanted to tear him in half, but she wouldn't let me. I was acting like a pup, I'm aware. I have no excuse, I deserved the slap and the glares and the assault." Gesturing towards my face, "I deserve more than that, and my mate deserves more than me. Trust me, I know she deserves more but even though I've done her so much wrong and I know she deserves more, I'm a selfish bastard and I won't let her go.

I refuse." His green eyes softening with every word escaping my parted lips. "I know what it's like to lose her and I can't go through that again. It wasn't just because of the bond, I love that wolf. If there was no bond, I'd love her with all my heart. So I'm asking you, Lucas to help me hunt up my female."

Nodding his head, he pulls me into a hug. "This won't be easy." Zay informs us, "Miles of rogue territory for a she-wolf who doesn't want to be found."

"She's worth it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think lovelies!

Double Update coming.


	36. Chapter 36-Enter Arabella

My connection remains with the pack, I don't disconnect from them. But the mind linking ability has faded. I sent Riley one message, _'I'm going to visit an old friend. I'm fine, don't worry.'_

Except I knew she'd do the exact opposite because as soon as I took another step all the probing at my block from her was cut off completely. I was too far out of reach. I had stopped by one of my marked trees and picked up a few knives for protection since I couldn't shift. I'm not afraid, my skin side can handle its own even whenever I'm injured. The leaves crunching under my foot as I try to silently step through the woods as to not attract attention. Hooting owls, chirping crickets and if I really strain I can hear running water. But I don't stop, not yet. It isn't safe to stop in the middle of the night for water I don't necessarily need yet.

During my trek my mind begins to wander to my pack. I don't want them to think I ran away from responsibility or ran from their pack, because I love that pack and those wolves. They've done nothing but welcome me with open arms. But after learning Kris' mom was trapped in that hell hole, I don't have a choice anymore… no telling if she's even alive but I'm going in there either way. I'm going to save her for all the times I wasn't. She doesn't deserve this and she's in there because of me, though I'm not sure why Katie chose to manipulate her brother.

Taking a deep breath of air, my mind wanders to Riley. No doubt having a fit, I'm going to get an earful whenever I do return. Though at the moment I'm not sure how long I'll be away. I need to let fur take over again, to train my body and mind. It took 6 months last time, but I've been through it before maybe this time will be quicker.

Amber instantly whimpers, we can't go without our mate for that long. But then I think of how much longer can Kris' mother survive in that hell? I'd have to do a quick mission, getting in and out before I challenge my father. If I stay away from the packs, go off the radar for a bit that could put a halt on the impending war. Giving me enough time to train and enough time to make out a plan.

Glancing around, I realized just how far I've walked… well limped. The pain in my knee beginning to seriously bother me. Glancing up at the sky, the moon beginning to fall I have no idea what time it is. Continuing my trek in stride, I estimate about another hour of walking before I arrive at her border. I wonder what Josh is doing right now? Does he regret acting like a jack ass or is he trying to find me? I'm hoping for the latter, and if I know Josh I'm sure he is. His behavior was so off during that leadership meeting, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it slide.

Taking a step, I hear a twig snap. Knowing it isn't from my foot I pull out my knives from the holder attached to my shorts. "I know you are out there." Staying still my eyes wander around my surroundings searching for anything, listening to breathing and trying to lock in on a heartbeat. "Just come out and save me the suspense."

Another twig snaps as I turn around full force, my knives ready to be thrown. "Well, well long time no see." I hear her before I see her, slowly a smile replaces my scowl. Putting my knives away, I see long red tresses falling down to dainty shoulders. "Maya."

"Arabella." Emeralds stare back at me, neither one of us move. "How's my old friend?'

Tilting her head to the side, regarding me as she always does… with hostility. "Who said I was your friend?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I mimic her movement. "Considering I'm more than likely in your territory now and I haven't fallen ill, meaning I have no ill intentions with you." She's always had a barrier around her land, well land that she's claimed and protected. If anyone wishes to cause her any harm they'd fall ill to the point where they couldn't move. Luckily for me, my visit is purely of selfish motives. "Plus, I have your back whether or not you have mine—

"I don't need you to have my back." Her fingertips itch to move. To cast a spell to show her strength. "If you brought trouble with you, I will not help you."

Shaking my head from left to right, a mischievous smirk graces my face. "Now, Arabella surely you think more of me then to think I would bring you any trouble at all." Her emotionless mask does not falter, eyes scanning over me for any sign of a lie. Slowly she circles me, holding my hands up I mean her no harm. "I was unaware I had already crossed your territory lines. Have you expanded?"

Scoffing to herself, the moon casting light onto her ivory skin. She's beautiful and has a grace about her no one could possibly achieve. "As if your father would allow me to take any more land that he claims belongs to him."

Now, I have a deal in mind. I follow her with my nose, inhaling what little scent this witch carries. "Arabella, I really appreciate your hospitality but if you don't mind I would like to strike a deal with you." Stopping in her tracks, she arches her brow. "My motives are purely selfish, I assure you. I'd rather harm myself than you."

Gesturing her head, I put my arms down and slowly saunter towards her. Hand on her shoulder, snap of her fingers and the need to vomit later we're sitting inside of her home. Nothing's changed in the last 6 years. I found Arabella when I was running from my father, stumbling onto her land the protection barrier she had placed up notified her of my trespassing. It was an act of kindness she told me she wouldn't repeat. Giving me a masking spray to cover my scent and shelter for two nights… I owe her my life. She says she won't repeat it, but I feel as if I have a soft spot for this female. Occasionally killing deer and leaving her one on the edge of her territory.

I wanted to be in good graces should I ever need her help. The small cottage formed with wood and cobblestone, she's been here for centuries. A fire in the fire place, an oak table that has lasted years for her. Very few pictures lining the wall, herbs and potions lying everywhere. She was never very organized, "Speak."

Taking a seat at the dining room table, I gesture towards my knee. She simply rolls her eyes at my casual approach, she didn't invite me to sit down. "Poor pup, hurt your knee?"

"My father found me." Gulping down the acid that threatens to rise, I hold eye contact. Her expressionless mask is gone. "I died for 7 minutes." Glancing to her right, she still sees me as the 11 year old pup who was beaten to a pulp. She told me I looked like shit, and I had no doubt of that. Shaking her head from left to right, stepping into the kitchen and pouring her a glass of tea. I can't help but tease, "I don't want any thanks."

"So you want me to fix your knee? For what? If I fix your knee, how does that correlate to your father?"

Nodding my head briefly, "I need to train, one more time in fur. I can take that male." My words hold no conviction, I'm sure I can take him down with teeth. "But I have to save someone from his dungeons first before it is too late. I can't do it with a bum knee."

"I can't get into his dungeons, you and I both know they have a spell cast upon them."

I didn't even think of that, "But you are stronger than the witch that cast that enchantment." Rising from my seat, Amber is excited at this information. She doesn't say anything, remaining in her seat staring at the flames as they do their dance. "Arabella, you're the oldest and strongest witch that walks—

"I am the strongest because I am the oldest, I am the oldest because I don't get involved in affairs that are not my business to be meddled in Maya."

Amber growls, but I stifle it. We hate that she hides herself, some would consider it cowardice but she does what she has to, to survive. Darwin, survival of the fittest. I lived that way for years. Sitting back down, running my fingers through my hair I stare at the witch before me. "Arabella, I understand your trepidation." Quickly shifting topics, I'll go back to that later. "If you don't want to enter that dungeon even with your teleportation I understand. But I have a proposition for you."

"Why else would I bring you into my home?"

Smiling with teeth, "Old times sake." After her scoff, I realize her patience is wearing thin. "Heal my knee, and give me masking spray." An arch of the brow as she holds tightly to her shawl that wraps around her. "When I defeat my father you can expand your land. You can roam around mine with no fear, I'll tell my pack to not harm you or disturb you or punishment will be rendered."

She's intrigued, leaning back in her chair. Black fingernails trace her lips, "Should you fail?"

"I won't."

"You can." She's humbling me, "You can fail though. Then what? I exasperate myself to heal your knee and give you masking spray at no charge?"

Chuckling to myself, my fingertips tapping the wood of the table. Strong table, I have no doubt she's had this for centuries. "Exasperate? I think that's an overdramatic statement considering you mumble a few words. Little power put forth from a strong witch as yourself. But, if you truly will be exasperated then I can offer you money." Sorry Josh. "I can pay you, I'm Luna of the Twilight Pack."

Immediately she chortles, her hands clapping together. Barely able to sip her tea without it spilling over the tops. "You? An Alpha's mate? Well, Maya I had wondered for a good while if you were dead in a ditch somewhere." That's sweet. "Granted, I could have checked up on you but why waste precious power?" Because your power is endless. "But an Alpha's mate. Josh? Correct?" Nodding my head, gritting my teeth Amber doesn't like the fact she knows of our male. "Very handsome. Too bad I'm several hundred years older than him or I could—"My snarls cut her off immediately, flashing my fangs she clicks her tongue. "Sit down wolf. You could beat your father, but you and I both know you can't beat me."

Damn magic.

Amber's fur falls flat, but doesn't stop pacing within her cage. "So what do you think Arabella? Either way you get compensated greatly."

Shaking her head from left to right, my brows start to furrow. What could she possibly disagree about? "I don't want your money. I could have anything I want with a snap of my fingers." Then… "I want your father's head on a platter." She hisses, her cup being thrown against the wall. "HE KILLED MY LOVE!"

"Arabella, you're a witch you could kill him with the snap of your fingers… remember?"

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" A small halo circles around her entire form lighting up her already natural beauty. Sidestepping her and grabbing a tea cup, pouring me a glass while she reigns in her power. This is really good. I'll have to ask her how she makes it.

Witches don't have mates, not like werewolves but the moment they fall in love they might as well have a mate bond. Just as possessive and protective, unfortunately her mate was a human. So he was deemed useless in this supernatural life. What she doesn't realize is, he has hurt many in his path for power. Myself and my mother, his own flesh and blood. "I can't kill him." She whispers while the shattered tea cup cleans itself up.

"Why?"

Sitting back down at the table, the aura around her fading. "I don't know." She grits out, "I've never had this problem! Never in my 426 years!" Yet she doesn't look a day over 30. "Years I have researched, I've tried so many times but the only way he can't be harmed is if there's a stronger witch or wizard protecting him! BUT I'M THE OLDEST THAT I KNOW OF!" Clearly she's frustrated. But it's true, I've not heard of a stronger witch than Arabella. So who could my father know? Who would want to help him? "And that kind of enchantment would need to be done at least twice a month… I mean honestly. What a coward! I can't even use my magic to paralyze him and bring him to me to kill him the old fashioned way."

"He's mine." I state while taking a sip, and there's that aura again. "He killed my mother and tortured me for years… plus dad rights." Even though he wasn't a dad, he's not even a father but sperm donor doesn't always seem appropriate for conversation.

We sit in silence while she glares at me. I don't budge, surely she wouldn't think I'd give up that opportunity? "You can keep glaring but I'm not going to change my mind. I deserve this!"

"So do I."

"I can let you kill him, or else I won't be able to claim the pack." She opens her mouth to reply, I'm sure grumbling about power hungry wolves. "I'm not doing this for power, I'm going to set things straight over there. My father is not a leader, he's the worst male possible to lead a pack. With my absence I'm not sure what all has changed but whipping juveniles is bad enough. He's a poison, a cancer. Males look up to their Alpha, and his cancer will spread throughout the pack. I can't let that happen. It doesn't matter if I'm not part of that pack. That is my original home, where my mother lived for most of her life. I refuse to let it fall and let males follow in my father's footsteps."

Inhaling deeply, taking a sip of tea and looking her square in the eye I continue. "I can't imagine your pain and suffering to losing your love. And I am so sorry about that, my father is a worthless male. But I'm going to kill him, my wolf wants to fill his neck snap in our teeth. His blood saturating our taste buds, all of that and much more. Whether you help me or not tonight, whether you take the deal or not makes no difference."

"You wolves, so disgusting." I can't help but laugh, yes it's gross that our wolves like the taste of blood. We're animals… literally. "I can't not avenge my lover's death."

The crackling of the fire is the only sound that's heard. I don't want to deprive her of that, I couldn't imagine the lengths I would go to avenge Josh if something – Goddess forbid – were to happen to him. "I can't guarantee he'll submit."

Her eyes remain on the fire, the orange light from the dancing fire apparent within her green eyes. "What would submitting do for me?"

Shrugging and taking the last sip, my eyes averting to the fire. That seems to be the only thing that's keeping our cool. "I could give him to you. You could hold him, do whatever you want to him if I can get him to submit." Arching her brow, lips smirking she likes that idea. "I can't guarantee that. My father is prideful and the last thing he'll want to do is submit to me."

Pointing at my glass then at the wash bin, it does as she commands. "I was wanting more." I quip and she can't help but laugh. I told you she has a soft spot for me.

Her ratty shawl falls off her shoulders as she leans forward, it's made of quality material since it is clearly old yet its fibers hold together… strong. Like her. "You would give him up?"

"I don't like it." I point out, "I actually despise it but I'm not one to torture someone… not even that male. I was the victim, I won't be the offender. I was going to fight him, deliver a good beating and snap his neck. But from your words, I realize that it might be too easy of a death for a wolf who has done nothing but ruin others."

Power radiates off of her in waves, I can practically taste it. "So if you can get him to submit you'll hand him over."

"Yes I will. You have my word, but I can't guarantee that." I keep repeating those words, I don't want to give this female hope where there could possibly be none.

"I can take that risk." She whispers out, "I can take that risk." Repeating words, is she trying to convince herself? Probably, because the chances are slim to none. "Either way that wolf dies."

"Of course."

It may sound vindictive… no it is vindictive but we're just two females whose wrath he will feel undoubtedly. Nothing like a woman's scorn. We both smile wickedly at one another, "So we have a deal?" She questions.

I nod my head and restate the terms. "You'll have free roam of the Crescent Moon pack lands when I either make my father submit and send him to you or kill him with teeth. In exchange I receive masking spray and you heal my knee."

Really this is all in her favor, she gets to be free and my father dies. "Should I mark you? Hold you to your deal?'

"If you wish." I shrug, "I won't turn my back on you Arabella. We're friends… remember?"

Mumbling to herself she stands, I guess she chooses to not mark me. Meaning, she'd leave a mark on my body that would make me follow through with the deal. I don't really know how that spell works, so I can't go into full detail. Kind of like the unbreakable vow in Harry Potter… though that story is right about the truth of witches and wizards it is littered with supernatural inaccuracies.

Don't hate, I enjoy that series.

Minutes later, she steps back into the living area. Handing me a spray bottle, lots of masking spray. She truly wants me to succeed. "Take off your brace." Doing as she says, gritting my teeth from the pain she only smirks while tapping her foot as if I'm wasting so much time. Placing her hand on my knee, the aura of power radiating around her yet again. I feel the heat from her hand as she flutters her eye closed.

 _"Curare patiens, nunc autem  
poena inops dolor, maneant modo poena,  
et non reverta!"_

"Good as new." She musters out.

And she's right. Bending my knee back and forth, smiling to myself. I have full use of my knee. "Thank you."

"Completely selfish motives. But, how do you plan on getting in their dungeon?"

Seriously can't even take my gratitude. She really doesn't want to be my friend. "I know the secret tunnels like the back of my hand. I don't believe my father has found them yet, and I'll know if he has before they know I'm there." Jiggling the solution in the spray bottle that will literally ensure I have no scent whatsoever I can't help but smile.

Freezing mid-stride she glares at me, "I thought you said you had no company?"

Furrowing my brows, standing by her side and placing my hand on her shoulder. "Technically I said I brought no trouble. But, I wasn't expecting company."

Snapping her fingers while rolling her eyes, I stifle a laugh. Goddess she can't hardly stand me. We're at the same spot that Arabella found me in earlier. Standing defensively in front of the witch, she scoffs while I watch the wolf in front of us. Dark brown all over, I've never seen this wolf but his scent is familiar. "SHIFT."

Doing as instructed since my words were laced with command, a naked male stands before me. "Kris?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **How are you feeling about Kris?**

 **What about Arabella?**


	37. Chapter 37-Guardian Kris

"Kris what the hell are you doing here?"

Did my wolf and I perceive this wolf wrong? Has he been watching me? Is he here to turn me over to my father? Bowing his head, angling his neck – his wolf is still submitting to me. He's staying loyal. "Luna Maya, I mean you or the woman no harm. I swear it."

"Then state your purpose, immediately." I know if he meant harm that he would be writhing on the floor in pain. Arabella's fingertips lighting up slightly for defensive purposes. Shaking my head at her, she simply sighs while rolling her eyes but doesn't let her defensive tactic down.

Keeping my eyes above his chest, he seems relieved I don't accuse him of the worst. "Luna, I followed you because I was worried you were going to Crescent Moon." My shoulders dropping, and I'm releasing a breath I was unaware I was holding. "I can't let you do that Luna Maya."

Shaking my head from left to right, stepping towards Kris. "I wasn't going to do that… yet." His posture stiffens once again. "But your mother is in there because of me."

Immediately he physically disagrees, Arabella interrupts him before he speaks. "So this is the wolf whose mother you plan to rescue." Sizing him up she arches her brow, enjoying what she's seeing.

He growls, immediately I stand in front of him. Lots of males despise it when they are mated and another woman has sexual intentions towards them. I wonder if Josh is that way. "Arabella, stand down he is mated."

"Not marked." She smiles. Flashing my teeth, showing her what she'll have to go through to get to him. Not that it would be a challenge but I'd put up as much fight as I could. "Ugh, fine." She groans, "You're no fun Luna. How do you ever entertain your male?"

Oh if only she knew, taking a few steps away from Kris' naked frame. Posturing myself towards him, "Did you tell Josh?"

"No Luna—"I growl and his worry dissipates off of his face, replacing it with a smile. "Maya." He corrects and continues, "No Maya. Though he is sending out search parties. That was the last I heard before my connection disappeared. He woke up the entire pack house when he found out you were missing. I followed your scent past those apartments after Beta Lucas, Alpha and Gamma Zay broke in. They didn't follow right away, I'm sure they were trying to make a plan." Oh great, I wonder how they broke in. "As far as I know he's losing his mind to sum up."

Fair enough. I've been so busy wheeling and dealing with Arabella I haven't hardly talked to Amber. "Well good."

"Maya, you know as well as I that he was just mad because he couldn't kill me."

Arabella makes an 'oo' sound and sits down on a log. "Gossip." For a 426 year old witch she finds interest in petty things.

We both ignore her comment, "His stubbornness as an Alpha knows no bounds. He was trying to prove a point even though it came off as him just being a jerk. And please do not repeat my words to the Alpha, I'd prefer to keep my head. He's already looking for a way to rid me of it."

Shrugging, because I can't quite disagree he juts out his lip in a small pout as if he wants me to assure him otherwise. "Either way, I needed time to think and I was sick of that damn brace. Arabella." Gesturing for her to come to me she just arches her brow.

"I'm not a damn dog unlike you two."

 _'Friend of yours?'_

 _'Besties for life.'_ I quip. "Grab her shoulder. It's still dark and it is unsafe here."

Arabella isn't happy about bringing another wolf into her home and she makes that clear but doesn't protest… too much. Teleporting back to her front doorstep, Kris is a little dizzy which is normal. Arabella saunters into the back of her home and comes back with a pair of shorts to which he gratefully smiles and slides them on. "Wolves you have until daylight." She warns and sits down on the couches.

"So much hospitality it is almost overwhelming." She glares at me while Kris stifles a laugh.

Shaking her head, snapping her fingers the fire blazes high again as it was slowly starting to simmer. "We were discussing your plan to save that she-wolf."

I notice Kris' posture stiffen. "Yes well, secret tunnels. My father's secure in the thought of his dungeon, so he's not going to have a lot of wolves on patrol down there." Pulling out my knife, the silver glistening makes Kris' heart race. "Quick and easy stab to the heart, or slit to the throat while breaking their neck in the process. It's quiet, then I steal the keys and get her out."

Arabella laughs, okay so my plan isn't remotely full proof. "Such a foolish wolf you are!"

My claws descending instantly, fur standing on edge. Amber knows I can shift now. We don't appreciate her words. "I think you forget, I'm your ticket to my father. Your magic does nothing to him, I don't think insulting me will do you any good."

Kris' eyes shifting from me to the witch who is glaring at me as if I was the one who killed her love. "How do you plan on keeping the other prisoners quiet? Do you honestly think you can get in and out undetected?" Standing up, I meet her head on. Amber hates that we've been nothing but nice to her and she's done nothing but be hostile to us. We also hate when no one has belief in us.

"She's right Maya." Flipping my gaze to Kris, I stifle a growl not wanting to ruffle any fur. "I'm sorry to disagree with you but you can't get in and out safely. I can't risk your life."

Arabella stares at the male before her, taking him in but not in a lustful way. "Are you her guardian?"

"What?" We both voice in unison, staring at her with bewildered eyes.

Guardians haven't been around for… well a long time. I don't know the exact time and they are given a specific person to guard, to protect at all costs. "That's not possible. We would know, we would know if he was my guardian."

Kris blinks at me, processing the information in his mind. "It's possible." He whispers under his breath, "I've felt close with you ever since we met. I've felt the need to protect you – but I just thought that was the Luna bond. I wasn't close with the previous Luna, she along with everyone else wasn't a huge fan of me so I have nothing to compare it to."

"It is." I reassure him, "Amber – my wolf – she would have known that he was my guardian. Same as your wolf Kris it wouldn't be a guessing game."

Arabella sits back and observes us with a smile. "Just a thought." She whispers, "There hasn't been guardians in centuries. Kris earlier you said that Maya wouldn't let her mate kill you." He nods in affirmation, "Did Amber disagree with your decision Maya?" Shaking my head, 'no' her smile widens. "So there's a reason why Josh wants to kill him. But you still trust this wolf who is not your mate?"

Glancing at Kris my mouth hangs open, "After you tried to kidnap me I stood up to Josh. I made sure you made it into this pack—

"You trusted me even after you heard us speaking in the hallway. I wanted to join the warriors when I found out you were possibly hurt." He finishes off, "Even when you thought I was the mole and the reason you died you believed me, defended me even."

Arabella stands up and claps her hands together, "Great story. Have you two touched?"

"No." We reply in unison, "We're not mates."

Rolling her eyes mumbling about, 'stupid werewolves'. "You only have to touch hands once, you'll feel a surge of power. The need to protect her will grow, your trust in him will grow and he'll get a guardian tattoo! That's it. BAM! POOF! MAGIC!" She shouts while Kris snickers.

Glancing into his blue eyes, I shrug. _'You in?'_

 _'As long as I don't get my head torn off by Alpha.'_

 _'I could take him.'_ Now I'm just curious could I actually hold my own against my mate? I plan on taking down my father but I'm pretty sure he's weaker than Josh. Years of alcohol even as a wolf can do some damage, holding out his hand, I do the same.

Smiling to each other we grip one another's wrist. A gust of wind blew over me, knocking my hair back. Not much had changed for me, I already felt like I could trust Kris no matter what, he wouldn't lie to me that much was obvious. But, now Amber wholeheartedly trusted him—though she was worried what our mate will say knowing we had a guardian.

Kris' transformation wasn't as pretty. You could hear his skin sizzling as the guardian tattoo was etched into his forearm. This is so weird and unexpected, hardly ever did the moon goddess find it necessary for someone to need a guardian. Guardians would die for you without thinking twice about it, and now that I process that thought I can't believe I let him do this.

He has a mate. "Well shit." He cursed while glancing at the tattoo. It looked like a tribal version of an angel. It was beautiful in a simplistic way. Though the redness of his skin doesn't go unnoticed, that probably didn't feel too great. "At least it isn't too girly."

Shifting his gaze to mine, a slight smile on his lips. "You will not die for me." I made sure to lace my words with Alpha command, but the seriousness of the situation wore off whenever Arabella laughed. Her chuckles bouncing off the walls.

"You silly wolf. Your Alpha Female voice won't work on Guardians. It isn't your choice whether they live or die, but he will die for you should it become necessary."

Kris doesn't seem remotely phased by this, his smile remained on his face and the scent of pride was rolling off of him in waves, slapping me in the damn face. "Kris, you have a mate."

"Maya, this is no different than if you were just my Luna. I'd die for you then, I'd die for you now. It's just more probable that I'd die for you since I'm your guardian." He tries to joke. How could anyone dislike him because of the way he was conceived? That's not his fault and quite frankly it pisses me off. He's so nice. "Plus when my mate figures out I'm her mate, and then finds out I'm a guardian and for the Luna she strongly admires well, she'll be so proud of me."

"Seriously I'm going to vomit." Arabella states with disdain on her face.

The sun was slowly starting to rise from its slumber, light pinks and oranges hovering over the hills. The trees towering over the house look black from the contrast. "So you got your knee healed?" Nodding my head and making a show of it, he grins.

"Did you tell anyone you were following me?" When he doesn't answer immediately, my first question is "Who?"

"Riley. She approved it, as much as she could. She knows that Alpha couldn't go deep into the rogue territory without more backup, not when the rogues working with Crescent Moon could use him to lure you in. They didn't want to risk you getting captured no matter how much Josh argued." Of course he'd want to dive head first into rogue territory to find me. "Beta Lucas had to punch him before he could use his Alpha command to stand down."

"I bet that went over well." I mutter while picking at the invisible string on my shorts. That makes sense now how Kris found me but Josh hadn't."I just needed to get away for a little bit. Ass hole."

"Yes well, it was nice of you to stop by now get the hell out."

Placing my hand on my heart, gasping for effect she strides toward me. Her purple dress flowing behind her. "Now Arabella, surely you want to get my father as soon as possible. Even hours make a difference." Her emeralds narrow in on me, "Care to use that snap of your finger to teleport us back to my apartment."

"I do not." Lifting my brow, both Kris and I place a hand on her shoulder. Within 10 seconds we are standing in my itty bitty apartment. She looks agitated, but doesn't she always? "I will be keeping an eye on you now Maya. I will do more research on the witch or wizard who is helping your father. It will do me great justice to handle him as well." An evil smile spreads across her face before she snaps her fingers. She's gone as if she wasn't even here in the first place.

Kris collapses on the couch with a slight chuckle, "She's so nice." Sarcasm dripping off with every flick of his tongue. "So I'm your guardian." As if he's processing this information for the first time, "I'm honored Luna Maya." Waving him off, I contemplate my next move. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for not informing Alpha Josh I found you."

"Oh please, I'll let you escort me back onto pack lands and you'll be a freaking hero. But keep that tattoo hidden from your sister. We'll need you to feed her false information and if she sees that she'll know you're lying. Long sleeves." Luckily it is getting colder. Sighing to myself I have come upon a realization, "I need to go back to the pack." His face brightens up, "I need to talk to Riley to see if anything has changed in the years I was gone. You know from the layout of the dungeon and if she knows if the tunnels are still there." I had always thought that's how Cory was always able to sneak in, and I'm sure he got the key from one of the guards when I was in my cell. I never asked him though, he'd always come. It doesn't matter how.

Letting down my mind block, I realize no one is trying to contact me. After hours and hours of trying I'm sure they realized it was a lost cause. _'Riley?'_

 _'MAYA! Oh thank Goddess! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe? Where'd you go? Are you hurt? Why'd you leave? ARE YOU OKAY?'_

Good Goddess, that girl. _'I would have answered a while back had you let me get a word in. I'm fine, I'm healed and Kris found me. We're on our way back.'_

 _'I have to tell Alpha. Where are you right now?'_

Gesturing my head towards the door he understands as we make our way to the forest. Spray bottle in my mouth I shift into my wolf. Shaking out my fur and stretching my legs, I'm glad to be able to run again. Taking off in full sprint, the wind rushing through my fur and Riley yelling at me to answer her. _'I'm running through the woods right now. Make sure Katie and her family are nowhere in sight. I have some news.'_

 _'East, west, north, south? WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM? Alpha is not taking well to this. How did Kris find you?'_

 _'He followed my scent.'_ How else would he have been able to find me? _'He thought it was his fault I left when it was actually my mates, but he thought I was going to Crescent Moon. He was trying to stop me, that's why he stupidly went through rogue territory without backup.'_

 _'THAT'S WHAT WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING!'_

Telling her I'll see her in a few minutes, I snort and roll my eyes as Kris gives me a wolfy grin. I'll have to lay this on thick. Jax won't take kindly to another male rescuing his female, but hopefully he'll realize he rescued me and brought me back here. Entering the clearing, Josh is already pacing around outside. Hair disheveled and clearly he's been stressed. But yet, he still looks delicious. I hate him for that.

I know as soon as he smells me, his nose up in the air I can even see the slight tremor of his body. The things I do to that male. Snapping his head in our direction he takes off, shifting mid sprint, closing the distance between us and within seconds he's beside me. He's not sure what to do first, kiss me, check me for wounds, or smell me. Nuzzling my face, he lets out a few whimpers, licking my muzzle. He stalks around my body checking for any injuries and I let him do what he needs for him to know I'm okay so he can chill out.

Jax is in control at the moment, amber orbs flashing in what little sunlight there is. Nudging my side, he has me roll on my back to check my stomach. Or that's what I thought, instead he lays on top of me. Licking me over and over and over again not a single care in the world as to who is watching. Whimpering again he moves down towards my leg, the one that was injured and licks it a few times. But realizes it is fine and cocks his head to the side. He looks so cute.

"MAYA!" Riley sprinting towards me as fast as her feet will carry. Instantly Jax is standing over me, feeling possessive over his female that he lost for a few hours. I talk of myself as If I'm a toy. He's not growling but his posture is telling others to stay away.

Standing on all fours and inevitably knocking him over, I trot towards Riley and lick her cheek. How does she repay me? Her fingers pinch my ear while I start to whine, that's a sensitive area for us wolves. "You do not ever do that again!" Her cheeks are tear stained and I hate I was the cause of it.

Jax and Kris both growl at the woman who 'hurt' me. I stand in front of her, showing Kris especially she is not to be harmed. Jax and Josh should already know. Flashing my teeth they both stand down while I nuzzle my face into Riley. Jax glances at Kris curiously, probably wondering why he was so defensive. While Kris seemed shocked by his own actions, his wolf did that completely on instinct. "Why do you smell of a witch?"

Trotting back to where Jax practically tackled me, I picked up the squirt bottle and ran inside. The door was already open, awaiting my arrival and I hear the thunderous sound of paws hitting the earth following right behind me. Most everyone is still sleeping or out trying to find me it seems, using my wolf speed I run upstairs and change into some clothes so I can tell them about my lovely trip and give Josh a what for. Probably grounding him for a day or two.

But if he was smart he'd stay as Jax in wolf form for a good while since that's the only part of Josh I can seem to stand at the moment. The door barging open as I pull my shirt down my frame, a frantic and very naked Josh stands in the doorway.

He's not as smart as he looks.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **How do you feel about Kris being her guardian?**

 **Does their 'close relationship' make sense now?**

 **Should she forgive Josh?**


	38. Chapter 38-Lighting The Damn Match

Before I can even ask what he wants, his lips are on mine. Hands holding me tight to his frame, and they don't plan on letting me go anytime soon. Out of instinct my mouth moves in sync with his. Sparks enveloping my frame as I fight the shiver of delight that runs up my spine. Fingers gripping at the nape of his neck in an effort to deepen the kiss, I didn't realize how much I missed him. Hands running through my hair. My lips were made to do just this, his arms were made to hold me this male was made for me and that thought sends me over the moon. "I'm still really pissed at you." I mumble out through our kisses.

"I know, I deserve it." Lifting me off the ground, my legs wrap around his waist. "Show me how mad you are." He groans when I pull at his bottom lip.

"No." I whisper out while resting my forehead against his, successfully and reluctantly ending this kissing frenzy. He doesn't deserve sex, no matter how bad I want to give it to him. Amber huffs and snarls at me for denying my mate. Red tinted eyes stare back at my glacier blue.

He doesn't seem remotely upset about the fact that I just denied him, he pulls me tight into his body. I can feel every crevice, muscle and piece of flesh or cloth against me. He's holding me as if I'll disappear within an instant. "Maya baby, I'm so sorry please don't leave me again." Oh my Goddess, is he crying? Be strong Maya. Be strong, "I'm such an idiot I should have listened to Jax. I'm so sorry baby girl." His nose buries into the junction of my neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply and occasionally placing open mouthed and erotic kisses on my mark.

I have a feeling I'll be here for a while. "Bring out Jax." I whisper after a few minutes of pure torture for myself.

He nods and within the blink of an eye Jax is in control. "Mate." Lips press against any skin that isn't covered. "We miss mate so much. Please don't leave mate again." Lips mold onto mine in a fervent manner. His animalistic nature taking control of the kiss. He clutches my hand in his fingertips, kissing each knuckle gently before placing it right above his heart. "Jax loves Maya, Maya loves Jax." His heart was racing, "Our heart beats for mate." This time it is me who attacks his face. "Stupid human." He grumbles while laying me on the bed still showering me with kisses and love, my legs still wrapped solidly around his waist. "I'm in control from now on. I'm in control till you forgive and trust human again." Grinding into my core, gasping from the shock and pleasure of it all. "He should have gone to mate." He growls out again, his anger for Josh is more than present as he presses into me again, my back arching off the mattress.

"Yes." I breathe, "I needed mate." Any sexual movements come to a halt immediately to release a few whimpers instead. "Thank you for trying."

Nuzzling his face into my neck, he peppers kisses across my skin. "Jax should have tried harder." Our foreheads rest together as he gets mad at himself for Josh's faults.

"You did as much as you could Jax. I'm not mad at you."

Cuddling into his warm chest after he rolls off I sigh in content. I did miss him, "Beta wouldn't let Jax search for mate." He growls out, "I punish beta."

"NOPE!" Rolling on top and straddling him to prevent him from hurting Lucas, his orbs darkening with lust with each passing second, I can't help but laugh. This is a very compromising position. "Jax no punishing Lucas. He was doing the right thing, you could have been captured and then they would have used you to get to me… understand?"

Fisting his white shirt in my hands he nods but you can tell he's still pissed about it. "Kept me from mate." He growls but rolls on top of me anyways, "We missed mate so much." Brushing our noses together I can't stop the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"I love you Jax."

He purrs as my fingers run through his hair, "I love you mate. Human says he's sorry." Nodding my head in acknowledgement, intertwining our fingers we just lay there in silence. But then Jax gets curious, "Where did mate go? We knew you left and know why but where did you go?"

"I went and visited an old friend." His chest rumbles with a growl, " _Her_ name is Arabella and she's a witch." Pulling his face out of my neck, wide eyes as he stares back at me. As you could tell witches aren't the friendliest of creatures. "She wouldn't harm me." I don't think, but I keep that to myself. "She healed my knee, and gave me a masking spray for when I go and rescue Kris' mother oh and funny story, Kris is my guardian! Ta DAH!" I'm impressed I was able to do that in one breath, but I decided it'd be best to inform him in one fatal swoop.

Jax shakes his head and stares at me, "No. Jax is guardian over mate." Yeah this isn't going to be good. As mentioned over and over, males feel as if they are more than enough to protect their mate.

Running my fingers through his hair to distract him, I begin to smile. "Yes you do protect me but Kris is also—

"No." He says slowly as if I'm having a hard time comprehending what he's saying while he stares into my eyes.

"Yes." I reply just as slowly while stroking his hair, "Can you bring Josh out please. I think he's going to be able to process this easier."

"No." He growls and rolls on his back, at least I can breathe easier now. "I'm in charge." We'll see how long that lasts. Still, in an effort to comfort him, I lie on his chest, drawing small circles over his shirt. 10 minutes pass by before either one of us makes a sound. I've just been thinking over everything that has happened the past few days. "Maya?"

Craning my neck, I glance into a pair of brown orbs. "Seems as if Jax relinquished his hold."

Nodding, his fingers graze my jawline. "He had a hard time processing that someone else should be protecting our mate. Aside from Lucas, but he knows you don't really want or need him around." His eyes bore into my soul, "How did you find out he was your guardian?"

"Arabella, the witch who I visited she guessed because I trusted him even though you wanted nothing more than to rip his head off."

He remains silent, but holds me closer to him. I can practically hear him gritting his teeth, "You plan on rescuing Kris' mom?" I give him a 'yup' as confirmation, he knows there's no changing my mind. "You know I can't let you do that." But he's going to try.

"I'm not asking for permission. She's in there because Katie felt threatened, of me. She's in there because of me." I can tell he disagrees, Jax is fighting for control again but Josh reigns him in.

Thank Goddess, that wolf could make me do anything. "I don't like this at all. I wish you'd listen to me for once."

"Now what fun would that be?" I question with an arched brow, "You and I have a lot to discuss as mates but let's handle pack business first." After linking a certain few to meet us in Josh's office I roll out of bed.

Josh doesn't make any move to get off the mattress, just moving from a lying position to a sitting. While fidgeting with his fingers, "Maya I um, I have no words to describe how sorry I am for the way I acted. Not even the excuse I was using at the time is worth giving to you."

"Give it to me." I demand because I'm genuinely interested.

Fingers tug at his hair again, this has him genuinely stressed out. "I uh, even after the conversation I blamed him for your death." I dropped my shoulders, and to my dismay my expressionless mask. "Plus, you were backing him up instead of me. Mostly the first one, but the latter also had me a little irked." Watery chocolate orbs look up from the ground, "Now I understand why, he's your guardian but I want to avenge your death even if you're here and standing and breathing right in front of my eyes. If you weren't such a fighter you would have died do you understand that? If you weren't so damn strong, I wouldn't have you anymore. I love you with all my heart, my soul, every fiber of my being belongs to you! Those 3 words will never do my feelings for you justice Maya, please understand that. I do love you so much, Jax wasn't lying our heart beats for you." Focusing on his words, I don't even realize I'm crying. "I was such a jerk to you, I know that and I will understand if things aren't back to normal but I don't just need you in my life Maya, I want you with me every step of the way. You deserve more than anything I can offer, but I'm selfish and –"

"Josh, it's okay." Eyes widening with a shocked expression, it's mimicking my own. I mean seriously, I wasn't even expecting myself to say that. But, I do mean it. Sparks enveloping me, his scent encasing me in its deliciousness. I can feel his fingers on the small of my back.

His nose nuzzling my face, the slight rumble in his chest when he inhales my scent. "Do you mean that baby girl?" Not able to find my words from this overwhelming amount of pleasure, all I can manage is a nod. "Fuck Maya, I love you so much."

His lips press gently against mine, when I was thinking he would be doing the exact opposite. But no, instead of a hungry embrace, he's being sweet and soft. This male has me wrapped around his finger. Pulling away slightly, I glance at him through my lashes. "If you pull that shit again I will kick your ass."

"I have no doubt, but it won't be happening again." He assured me, and I believe him, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine, let's get to your office. We have company." Oh if only Maya a few months ago could see the Maya I am now. She'd be rather disappointed, forgiving him within 30 minutes of him acting like such a prick. But in the end, we run a pack together and we're in a war because of me. Plus the mate bond, I will blame my actions on the mate bond.

Stepping out into the hallway, wolves are just now waking up and getting ready for their day. The sun is hanging brightly in the sky, exhaustion hitting me full force out of nowhere. Josh intertwines our fingers tightly before opening the door. Leadership fills the room, along with Amy and Allen, Cory, Topanga and Kris. "Good morning." I say cheerily and take Josh's big leather chair. A few gaping mouths for those who didn't know about my knee. "Alright I'm sure you all have some questions. So let me tell my story and then we'll go from there. So I left last night." All their eyes rolled at either my nonchalant attitude or the fact I stated something so obvious. "I went and visited a friend, her name is Arabella and she's a witch." The older wolves stiffened with her name, "We go way back. We don't like one another but we respect one another." Which is probably the best way to explain our relationship.

"Anyways, she healed my knee and gave me a bottle of masking spray to cover my scent."

"What for?" Allen questions, head tilted to the side.

My eyes shift to Kris before my lips curve into a smile, "Kris' mother is being held hostage by Katie. Well technically she's being held in the Crescent Moon pack but it was by Katie's hand." After waiting a few minutes for them to get their growls out, I begin again. Kris remains steady but I can see the worry through his orbs. "Anyways she's the mole for those who knew there was a mole in our pack. She was trying to use Kris to get information on me, but failed. So, since I know the horrors of that dungeon all too well, I'm going to get her back."

Immediately everyone is on their feet, the leather couch being pushed a few inches back from the force. A series of 'no's' and 'we won't allow it' echoes throughout the room. Riley, Cory and Topanga remain silent just staring at me. Josh observes the room in silence letting me take the reins while his father is staring him down. "You 3 know, I have to do this."

Angrily, heads flip towards the only family I've known. Even Lucas, "Princess she is our Luna we can't allow her to do this!"

Riley faces her mate and places a hand on his shoulder, "I don't want her to Lucas, but out of all the times she wished to be rescued – there is no stopping her at this point. We're lucky she's here telling us about it." That's true, "None of you not even myself know what all she went through in there. She fears the same for Kris' mother." Her eyes focus in on me, "Kris how long do you think she's been in that pack?"

"About 2 weeks. Katie told me when she was moved." Bitch, taunting him knowing he can't do anything about it.

"Maya how long do you think she has?" Riley continues, unknowingly silencing the rest of the room to which I'm grateful for.

Rubbing my eyes, my elbows resting on the table in front of me. I'm aware that all eyes and not just Riley's are on me. "Depends. They could start off slow, Kris I won't sugar coat it she won't be in good shape. Even if by some miracle Katie told him not to harm your mother that isn't how it works down there." Nodding in understanding he remains strong like every male would, "Maximum a week and that may be pushing it. Ideally I want to get in and get her out within a few days."

Cory and Topanga share a glance before Cory clears his throat, "I can figure out where they are holding her."

"Which brings me to my next question, is the tunnel still hidden? My father doesn't know about them does he?" Cory shakes his head with a smile. "That's a relief."

Amy steps forward this time with a hardened expression on her face. "You're playing with fire Luna Maya. Don't be stupid." That's it. Standing up, I sidestep the cherry wooden desk, meeting her disapproval head on.

"Don't ask questions." Placing my forehead against hers, closing my eyes I hold her temples. Showing her images of what I've been through in my life. Her eyes remained closed, Josh holds off Allen as I let her see into my past, I hear shouting but it is all blocked out as I continue to flood her mind with pictures, and videos of myself covered in blood, my father beating and whipping me. As soon as I see her first tear fall, I pull away from her. Staring into her eyes, she can barely hold my own. "Yes, I'm playing with fire. I'm lighting the damn match and throwing gasoline out. But I'm doing it, I am not seeking approval, if you don't want to help me make a game plan then that's fine. I won't force you, because I know what I'm doing is dangerous. But I'm risking this."

Allen stands defensively in front of his female, hardened orbs staring down at me. "What'd you do?"

"I let her see a sliver of what I've been through down there Alpha Allen." I hold his eyes. I'm tired of her molding me into what she wants me to be. I'm not going to be the spitting image of her, I'm going to be me.

"How?"

Smirking to myself, I take a step back. My wolf knows when I can't defeat a male no matter how much she wants to spar with him. "It's a long story." I whisper out, "I'm going to come up with a game plan after I get some sleep. If you choose to help, be back in here at 5 o'clock. If you choose to not agree with my decision then don't worry about it, and I respect your choice. No judgements will be passed."

Josh growls lowly under his breath, "I'll stand beside you." His arm wraps around my waist, the familiar tingles easing the tension I'm feeling from the room. "I'm not happy about it." He reaffirms to the group, "But she's my female and if I could I would have risked my life to save her in the dungeons. She's doing someone a kindness that was never done for her."

"Oh and Kris is my guardian." Tossing up my hands with a smile, trying to relieve some stress of others. Which works, their initial shock is superseded by smiles at my way of releasing vital information. Kris rolls up his sleeve and shows off his forearm bearing the tattoo proudly.

Lucas grumbles underneath his breath, no doubt he's feeling threatened as my personal guard. "So there's that." I muster out, "5 o'clock everyone. And I don't think Josh needs to order anyone to keep this information quiet. Especially the mole being Katie, I have a plan that will be put into action soon."

Nodding, Josh dismisses them all. Lucas hangs back glaring at Kris as he does so. "Yes Lucas?" Josh questions when the door closes all the way leaving us 3 alone.

"I'm her guard."

His wolf is feeling helpless. "Of course you are Beta Lucas." Josh's fingers rub small circles on my hip bone that is too distracting, but he continues to talk as if he doesn't know he's driving me crazy. "This is just extra protection for Luna. Unfortunately commands from myself don't work on her guardian, should it be necessary you and Kris will have to get along. You'll have to be cordial with that wolf." My mate warns in the nicest way possible. He's just making it clear that everyone needs to get along.

"I'm her guard." He muffles again before storming out of the room.

Glancing up at my Alpha mate I start to giggle, "Well that was one interesting meeting." Nodding he sits in the chair, pulling me into his lap. My legs thrown on either side of him, my chest pressed against his. "How mad is your father?"

"He's not mad at you, he knows you're a seer now. He was worried about my mom. He's mad at me."

"I love your mother but she has no idea, she has no idea what it's like down there. So I showed her a glimpse nothing too terrible and as soon as I saw it affect her I pulled away. And why is he mad at you?"

Josh sadly glances at me, he really hates my decision. "Allowing yourself to be put into danger." He whispers as if he's disappointed in himself. "The only way I allow this to happen Maya, is if I'm with you." I'm about to tell him that he can't go in the cells with me, any more wolves beside myself will draw attention but his lips on mine cut me off, but they're gone before I even react. "I'm not saying go in there with you, but I will be on the edge of the land waiting for you and getting you out safely. I can't lose you again, if you need me I'll run through their land, and if I didn't know you were going to do it with or without me then I would not support this."

"But you'd rather give me all the help I can get since it is happening either way."

My eyes flutter closed as I lie on his chest. "Sleep baby girl. Just please don't leave me again." I don't reply since I'm already thinking about going to my fur side for a while… possibly. I still don't know how I could go months without his embrace. "I love you more than life itself my mate."

He's really not okay.

 _'I hate hurting mate.'_

 _'We'll be in and out Amber. I won't get caught. How many times did we pray to the Moon Goddess to get us out of there? I'm going to grant her prayers. We can do this.'_

 _'But mate's so sad.'_

 _'We'll make it up to him.'_ Closing off my link to my wolf, I feel my breathing become steady while my mate places feather light kisses on my forehead.

The calm before the storm.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	39. Chapter 39-Oh My Mate

**_Josh's Point of View._**

Maya just left to train while I finished up some paperwork, rushing to finish it so I could go train with her was my main priority. Jax was consistently on edge he just 'knew' that Maya would leave us again because she forgave us too easy. Which was the truth, I don't think she was expecting it either by the shocked expression on her face but still she said she did.

That doesn't mean I'm off the hook, I mean I let her fend for herself and that is the exact opposite of what a mate should be doing. Stupid human pride, Jax is right wolves are better. Yes they are dominant and possessive but there are no emotions like that, that will hurt the person you are destined to be with for life. Even if she does forgive me, I don't forgive myself and am making it up to her while slowly gaining her trust back. Jax had told me that even though Maya left, I wouldn't be a lone for long and he was right because my father entered my office without even knocking.

Lowly growling out while he shut the door, we don't appreciate the disrespect. "Please come in." My voice as monotone and expressionless as ever. He's meddling in things that are none of his concern, my mate isn't bringing any warriors into this rescue mission, simply leadership who chooses to get involved. She'll do this on her own if she has to. "Is there something you needed?" I ask while still filling out paperwork, that is literally the life of an Alpha.

Paperwork.

There's paperwork for everything. Every dispute, every new member, every warrior is evaluated consistently. "You may be Alpha but you shouldn't disrespect me." He warns with an arched brow.

Setting my pen down, I cross my arms and lean back into my chair. "If this is about the rescue mission then there's nothing I can do."

"She's walking in this blindly and you know it." I remain sitting back in my chair and just watch as he chooses his next words carefully. "You can do something, your Alpha command is the only thing that can trump her."

"You want me to use the Alpha command on my mate?" I'm just asking, to reassure myself that in fact that is what I heard. When he nods, I'm pretty damn baffled. "And how do you think mom would react if you had used that on her?"

Laughing to himself, as if this is a laughing matter he shrugs and glances around the room. "To be honest, I would never have to."

Jax and I both growl, "If you have something to say about my mate then say it."

Both of us can feel the tension in the air, our wolves' fur bristling with him insulting my mate indirectly and me disrespecting him. "I love Maya." He starts out, his voice slightly lower than normal. "But she is prideful-

"My mate is anything but prideful! Forgiving me after the stunts that I pulled in less than a few hours." Stepping around my desk, pushing my shoulders back I'm meeting him head on. "You have no idea what she's been through. No one does, not even me! She wants to save someone because no one ever saved her. She is scared!" I snap, his eyes soften in the slightest as I stare at him in the eye. With the blood pumping through my veins, the adrenaline I'm feeling and the need to protect my mate – I could take him. Jax agrees. "Her choice is a dangerous one, but I only wish someone would have done her that kindness when she was beaten as a child!"

"Watch your tone."

Jax comes to the surface, my control remaining on a small thread as it is. Since he's so close, waves of power brush off of me. Yes he's my father, yes I have yet to beat him in a fight but he doesn't disrespect my mate and her choices. "My tone." I scoff, "You may disagree with her choices but as you recall she didn't ask anyone to come along with her."

"She will get herself killed or worse captured!" Stepping towards me, his chest presses against mine. We're sizing one another up, "And then where will you be? Buried in your grief? Dead? The way you wanted to be last time?! WHAT GOOD IS THAT FOR THE PACK?"

"MY MATE IS EVERYTHING!" I shout, Jax coming out to play as our eyes flash back and forth, amber to brown. "Do not speak of what you have never felt." The pain of that day running over me as I desperately try to shove those thoughts away. "My mate is the perfect example of a Luna. Rescuing someone and risking her life to do so. The moon goddess blessed me with her, blessed this pack with her because she is what we need right now. If she dies, I die." I shrug as if it is no big deal, but the thought of losing her again is like someone is twisting a silver knife inside of me. "Beta Lucas is perfectly capable and strong enough to handle that if it should happen. It isn't ideal, but it is what we have been training him for. Again, you may not agree with my mates decisions but you will respect it and not question your Alpha Female."

Shaking his head, he takes a step backwards. "You're making a foolish decision son."

"Then it is my foolish decision to make. She can do this! She can do this and will come back to me."

Tilting his head to the side, he studies my face. "Convince yourself of that first son, before you begin preaching it to others."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. And as I'm being lost in emotional turmoil of me actually believing what I'm saying, Jax takes over. "Do not underestimate mate, you and my human." He growls out, shocking both of us. "Amber and Maya are strong! Stronger than we or mate knows! Surviving abuse, going out to be a rogue as a pup, living and fending for herself. Jax doesn't like that mate's doing this, but she is! And we will support her, we will support mate!"

Instantly Jax releases control, going to the back of my mind. He's frustrated with us, that's for sure. "Welcome back." My father sighs and runs his hands over his face, "your mother wasn't a fighter. She could fight, but she wasn't a fighter." He murmurs, "For years this pack has been ran with a Luna who wouldn't eagerly throw herself into danger. Maya seems to find a way to do that."

"To defend herself and me." I tack on.

"We all knew the risks having her as Luna." He mumbles almost to himself, I want to snap again and tell him that she isn't a risk but we also weren't in a war a month ago. Not that I mind, I love Maya with all of myself and I would go to war for her over and over again. "I didn't want to disrespect you or Maya, understand that son. But losing my daughter would be a heavy loss, but losing my son on top of that." Dropping his eyes, he shakes his head, "I can't live through that. Neither can your mother. And they go hand in hand."

Nodding in understanding, he pulls me into a hug. "I promise father, we will take any and all precautions to keep my mate safe." It's endearing to know that he cares for her so much, his anger was created from the worry of losing his daughter. I can understand that, my anger flourishes from the possibility of losing my mate.

 _'Trust mate'_

 _"I do, I'm just scared Jax. You are too, I can feel it.'_

My father excuses himself and deciding I can deal with the paperwork later, I saunter outside towards the training grounds. It's sprinkling slightly, but offers a breeze that cools you down. Seeing the circle of wolves around the fighting ring brings a smile to my face. My father was right, my mother was a gentle Luna and hardly ever trained so this was a sight to see for even older wolves. My presence is known quicker than I would have wanted it to be, I love seeing my pack enjoy themselves – nevertheless they do feel my aura and part the way.

My mate is in the center of the ring with Kris. Lucas glowering at the wolf he feels is threatening his title. It's almost painful to see, no one can replace him. _'You are the only male I trust with my female.'_ I link him and watch as his face brightens up exceedingly. It's the truth, apart from my father but unless the pack is in danger and I need Lucas then that's the only time I will call on my retired father.

Beta's have an exceeding need to protect their Luna's. It's in their blood and I have no doubt that Lucas is doing an extensive research on my mate's guardian. Redirecting my sight to my mate, I watch as she ducks and throws punches of her own. Each fist that Kris throws is dodged or blocked only to be returned to him. Kris doesn't slow down, but from the look on his face it is obvious that he doesn't want to be doing this. My mate, always the convincing one.

Her hair is up in a ponytail, showcasing her mark but every time she moves her scent is thrown at me it's taunting me. I don't miss the unmated wolves inhaling deeply as well, casting a glare their direction they cut themselves off. I can feel myself getting aroused as I watch her move gracefully around every attack, her beauty being highlighted by the sun peeking through the clouds. I'm so lost in the thought of her that I don't even realize I'm not focusing on the fight. Or the punch my girl just took, instantly Jax and I both growl but she doesn't even seem like it affects her.

That girl.

Throwing a left hook and then a right, and then another left – Kris falls to the ground and tapping twice once he gets there. "I'M NEXT!" Those words were stolen right out of my mouth by Lucas. Riley growls at him, but he simply smirks and pecks her lips, he whispers words to her that I can't make out. Tossing off his shirt, Maya lowers her eyes before I even have a chance to growl.

 _'Mate loves us.'_

 _'Yes mate does. More than we deserve.'_

"So I just have to last longer than 11 minutes and 22 seconds." He smirks and throws a glance at Kris.

"Males." My mate scoffs and wipes her nose, freeing her skin from the drying blood. "Always trying to be more powerful."

Chuckling Lucas stretches out his arms, "Isn't that what you're doing?"

Maya clicks her tongue and shakes her head, "ME? No, I'm just training. _You're_ just training." She smirks and watch as his fur gets ruffled. I can tell Riley is stifling a giggle, no male likes it when his female laughs at him.

"She is of Alpha blood." I remind my beta who nods in acknowledgement and Kris was of beta blood. All in all this should be interesting. After disclosing the rules, no fur, no teeth and tap out only they start to fight. Kris saunters towards me, still heavily breathing while my mate seems as calm as ever. "Well you put up a good fight."

Shaking his head from left to right, he continues to try and steady his breathing. "Why does she need a guardian and a beta?" I snort, it's true she can hold her own. "I mean seriously Alpha, I feel like we'd just be getting in her way."

Jax and I both beam with pride at the mention of our mate being so strong. "No, you wouldn't be getting in her way. You two would be in the way of those who would want to harm her. She can handle her own, but she shouldn't have to."

Arching my brow, he nods in understanding. "Yes Alpha. I want to thank you for allowing Luna Maya to help save my mother."

"I am not allowing her to do anything, Luna Maya is my equal and has just as much choice and decision as I do." I state with finality, "She's risking her life for your mother, you will risk your life for her."

"Of course Alpha." Turning our attention back towards the fight, Maya spins around and elongates her leg preparing for a kick that he stops with his hand. Her ankle is in his grasp, but the little smirk on my mates face makes me worry a little less. The leg that was on the ground propels up successfully kicking him in the temple while she spins in the air and lands on her feet.

Seriously, I'm about to take her right here. I don't know what's going on with me today, I can usually somewhat control my arousal but I'm struggling to tame the beast inside of me that wants her flesh on mine. The beast that wants her panting underneath me. Lucas gets tackled to the ground, Jax immediately growls at the fact our mate is straddling him. But her fist in the air seems to calm him down, "Quit holding back Beta." She warns before punching him in the jaw.

Bucking her off, they're both back on their feet. Riley cheers her mate on, which only serves to boost his ego. "Come on Lukey! You're at 10 minutes!"

I can see his cheeks turning a shade of pink, I'm sure the name 'Lukey' was meant to stay private. He makes the first move and runs toward my mate, his right hand propelling at her face. She takes the hit while I hear the loud crack of his ribs with the punch she threw. Riley gasps and glares at Maya, interesting.

She wouldn't get in the middle of a fight would she? Maya surely taught her better when they were younger. "RILEY DON'T!" Lucas warns before taking a swing at my mate.

She dodges, her blonde hair following behind her as she does so and hits him in the ribs again. Lucas grimaces and that's all that Riley needs to see before attacking my mate. Kris is already on the move before me but a snarl from Maya has him freezing mid-step. "RILEY!" My beta's baritone voice warning his mate, he's about to make a move to stop her but again my mate stops him.

"Let her." Riley throws a punch and Maya catches it, "Don't make a noise when you're throwing a punch." She groans and brings her knee up in an effort to meet her ribs. "Use your base leg, that's what holds the power." My mate pushes it away like it's nothing. Lucas steps back towards me as Riley continues to assault her, and she does nothing but tell her how to attack better.

"What's she doing?"

I don't take my eyes off of them when I respond to my Beta. "She's teaching your mate how to fight." In all honesty I agree with training females. Especially the Beta Female, AKA Riley. She's the sweetest thing and I understand she's got hands for healing. But, she's a weak link. My mate and Beta will both be trying to protect her if something were to happen. I'm all about protecting others, but it's a heavy risk. "From now on Lucas. Take an hour or two a day and train your mate."

Nodding his head he just watches the encounter in front of us until my mate has both of Riley's hands behind her back. "Riley, you and I both know I would never intentionally hurt your mate." She growls lowly and I'm somewhat baffled. Maya's done nothing but protect her but the first time she does something to upset Riley – the beta female attacks. "Stop growling. I love you Riley and you know that, I love who you love. I didn't mean to hurt Lucas." Her voice is low and deadly, she's trying to convince her wolf to back down. "I have warned you before to not get involved in fights no matter the circumstances. You are untrained and could get hurt, not to mention it is extremely disrespectful."

Good girl, teaching her right from wrong. "I'm sorry Maya."

"Apology accepted. Go to your mate, heal his wounds!" She playfully winks, "Did he make it past 11 minutes and 22 seconds?" She quips.

He groans and shakes his head, "I want a rematch. I would have, had it not been for my mate." He glances down at Riley who winces from his words, "Don't do that." He tells her softly, "Don't flinch away from me. I am flattered that you came to my rescue and I love you for it but Jexica should know that Luna would never intentionally hurt me like that." Riley smiles up at him with a slight nod. "And she's right don't throw yourself into fights, had it been anyone else you would have been injured."

"I'm next." I offer myself up, my mate smiles from ear to ear. Jax has told me several times before that she's been wanting to see how she can match up to me. Smirking, I slip my shirt off the light sprinkles of the rain that is still threatening to heavily fall land on my abs.

My mate growls, and yet again that is nothing but seductive. Goddess, what is going on? "IF that's how you want to play it Alpha." Stripping her shirt, she's left in a sports bra that hugs clad against her form. Her abs flexing with every inhale, her breasts rising with every exhale. I'm always turned on by her, she's my mate for Goddess sake but still this is on a whole new level. I have to fight to keep my canines at bay, to not put her on her knees right now. "Let's play."

"Don't tempt me." I growl out and get into a defensive pose. Jax licks his lips as he eyes her body, we are lucky males. "You know the rules my mate, don't hold back."

"Oh I'd never Alpha. It's time to finish what we started on the first day of school." Both of us take off, the eagerness didn't go unnoticed as we collide in the middle. She had lowered herself, the junction of her shoulder and neck meet my stomach with an 'oompf' from me. Rolling on top of her immediately, I make sure to not hurt her. Couldn't handle hurting the most perfect thing in the world. Bringing my hand back, forming a fist she moves her head to the left to avoid being hit. Her pelvis meets mine in an effort to buck me off, but in reality she just turns me on even more. A groan escapes my lips as my back meets the hardened ground.

Pinning me to the ground she lands a punch before I roll on top of her and without thinking twice I grind into her. "JOSH!" My lips find her mark as she squirms underneath me, "JOSH!" Goddess this woman tastes so good, I don't even realize that she's struggling against me. "Stop it." Grinding into her again, she breaths out a moan. All the fighting ceases instantly, her back arches, pressing her neck more firmly in my grasp, my canines scratching against her creamy flesh.

"ALPHA!" Lucas calls out to me but I only growl, "Alpha take her inside." His demand catches my attention.

Pushing off of her, I glance at Lucas and Kris since they are the only two wolves that are still here and back at my mate. Who's lying on the ground, her chest rising and falling with every satisfied breath. Taking a step towards her, both Lucas and Kris move in front of me. Growling I instantly get defensive, "Alpha you need to take her inside." Kris says slowly, before inhaling deeply.

I don't miss the light shudder of his body. "Try inhaling deeply Alpha."

It was then I realize that Lucas is breathing through his mouth. Snapping my canines back to where they belong, I do as Lucas suggested, I breathe in. Her sweet scent, is even more delectable and filled with so much sexual desire. My canines descend at the pheromones that she's emitting from her delicious body. Growling at the 2 males, they show their necks and sprint off in the other direction. They're smart, any longer I would have torn them to shreds.

Stepping towards my sexy mate, lying on her back. I notice the sweat on top of her forehead, I can feel her body temperature rising and it's exuding in my direction. "Oh my mate." I whisper seductively.

Instantly she whimpers, even the sound of my voice will soothe the pain she's going through. "What's happening?"

With my pointer finger I run it across her shoulder and down her arm. The sparks have electrified and she releases a lengthy moan that makes me stand at attention. Lifting her bridal style, she clings to me before we walk inside. A shrill scream escapes her plump lips before I silence it with my kiss, our tongues dancing furiously together. Whimpering when I pull away, I can't help but smirk. "You're in heat my love and I am going to take care of you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **The next chapter will be a little steamy nothing too in depth.**


	40. Chapter 40-Heat

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back! Sorry about the delay in posting I had some family vacations. I should be posting if not every day then every other day.

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

When a female wolf goes into heat, a few things happen. Her body temperature rises to the point of it being unbearable, which causes her to sweat and claw at her skin to try and relieve the pain. She'll not only be fertile, like very fertile, she'll be in excruciating pain unless I'm around. According to my mom it's an intense burning pain along with major cramping plus they are extremely horny. But that's not the only thing that happens, males become very territorial. Especially because females, even those that are mated can smell when a male is near. It doesn't matter the situation, she'll instantly want more 'company'. So when I'm wanting to snap every male's neck that so much as sniffs the air because of the pheromones she's pushing off, that's completely normal.

And me growling at my mate when she inhales and smells not just me but other wolves is infuriating, especially when she moans. Sprinting up the stairs, and locking the bedroom door behind us I realize now why I had been unable to resist her all day. Her scent is so much sweeter and I can't wait to taste it, I can't wait to make her smell like me, I can't wait to hear her scream my name. Dropping her on the bed, she whimpers at the loss of contact.

 _'No one is to come to our personal floor lest punishment be rendered.'_ I warn everyone, if anyone should come up here it will be a female and only a female. Most she-wolves last 2 to 3 days in heat, their human side balancing out the she-wolf side when it would normally be 20 or so days. It is a lot shorter, but more painful if they don't have a mate or refuse to have sex.

Turning on the cold water in the bathtub, I hear the familiar sounds of her clothes shredding. Instantly I'm beside her, helping her along in the process. The pain of the heat is really starting to take effect as she groans and tries to curl into a ball. My lips place open mouthed kisses on her breasts, marking her skin with teeth before slowly moving down towards her stomach. Her soft skin, and sweet scent enveloping me. Her flat belly will eventually swell with my pups and that thought gets me even harder.

Obviously now would be a terrible time to get her pregnant with the impending war but I don't want to wait much longer. Werewolves in general love to mate, love to breed. An Alpha male is as usual intensified, we long for pups… for an heir. Once her clothes are off and she's displaying that perfect body that I intend to worship the next few days, I lift her up in my arms. Her lips connect with any piece of my skin possible as she tries to grind against me. Heat is basically designed to ensure pups are created and wolves are mated, and if I didn't put her on the pill right after we mated for the first time then we'd definitely be getting pregnant because nothing is going to prevent me from being in complete contact with her.

Setting her into the frigid water, she sighs in content. Stripping my sweats off, she moans when I step in with her. My entire frame shivers until I get closer to my mate. Me and cold baths, that's all she'll want and all she'll be getting. Settling myself behind her, my hands roaming across her frame. I can already feel the water heating up from her body, massaging her shoulders she leans into me. My hands teasingly lowering to cup her breasts. Maya shifts to flip around as soon as she feels my hardened member pressing against her back. Her lips crash against mine and like the greedy bastard I am, I swallow up every single one of her moans.

Slipping inside of her both of us groan as I throw my head back. Gripping her hips I slam her against me, not giving her time to adjust to me but it doesn't seem like she cares as she meets me halfway. My tongue playing against her hardened peaks as I let her take complete and utter control. This is what I will be doing for a good while.

This is going to be a wonderful couple of days.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Maya's Point of View._**

Heat is a bitch.

Don't get me wrong, we enjoyed ravishing one another but as time went on, if he didn't touch me I would be in an excruciating amount of pain. The ice cold baths helped for the first 12 hours, they really did but after that… it set my skin on fire. Even with Josh behind me I was screaming, we even tried to take a shower with him inside me and that made the pain worse somehow even though any other time it relieved me.

I only ate meat, everything else made me sick to my stomach. So three times a day someone would deliver food outside of our door, our own private room service. Sometimes it would consist of deli meat, chicken, turkey, ham… Goddess all of that sounds good.

Heat itself was very interesting not just for myself, but for Josh. We were right in the middle of sex and when I smelt another male obviously my body responded… and Josh left. Yup, he left right in the middle of sex. A male following my scent despite the warning Josh sent out. He left me in pain and came back with his hands splattered in blood. What's worse is that I didn't care, as soon as he came back we went right back at it, he said and I quote ' _You will not need another male Maya. I will show you I'm more than enough_ '. And he did, 10 times that day. Not like I wanted any other man, it was all the heat. Heat was a little gross now that I think about it, the blood sex, and my hair was all greasy, our bodies were all sweaty. I don't even know how I feel about it, it's a love hate thing. If I didn't have my mate to sate me then I'd definitely hate it. And afterwards, Josh informed me that he didn't kill the wolf who came to our floor. So that comforted me a bit, I'd hate for anyone to die because of my heat.

Its day three and I am still a little in heat, nothing near as bad as what I've felt the past two days. Josh woke me up this morning and of course we had sex, but I was able to shower and eat something other than meat before I craved to be around him again. He was already there with me, I just didn't have to be touching him. He wouldn't let me out of his sight since my scent was still slightly sweeter than normal and attracted a few males who had a stronger sense of smell. My mate would growl at them and they'd instantly run the opposite direction, which would only turn me on more.

Right now, I'm sitting in his lap in his office. He's nuzzling my neck, inhaling my scent and making Amber purr. In a few minutes, everyone would be coming in the office since tomorrow no matter what we're getting Kris' mom out of there. It helps that my lovely father will be out of the pack with some of his warriors to drive to La Casa Beach.

I kind of wish I'd get a vision so I could see if I live after tomorrow. I stifle my laugh at that, because my mate would not think that's funny. "Because it isn't." He mumbles in my hair that he's nudging around with his nose. "Quit thinking that way. Jax and I believe in you, you're a strong wolf."

Letting out a small awe, Allen enters the room followed by the rest of leadership who were slightly more timid to just enter without knocking. Josh's eyes glazed over, no doubt linking his father about the blatant disrespect he just showed. I get it, Allen is his father but at the same time what would he have done if Josh had just walked into his office without asking? It wouldn't have been good, let me tell you. Kris sauntered in followed by Cory and Topanga who sat beside Riley. "Alright, what do we got?"

Farkle pulls out his laptop, and Zay his phone as if they've done this a million times. They really do make a great team. "From the information we've gathered Alpha Kermit is leaving the pack house around 5 o'clock that night, since originally we wouldn't be at La Casa Beach for another 2 days. He's leaving with his best warriors."

"But no one in the pack knows why." Cory fills in ignoring the growl from Farkle. "He has been keeping the pack in the dark on everything. No one knows you're even alive Maya." He says regretfully, "Everyone, even at your young age knew you'd turn things around but he's not giving anyone hope." Because hope is powerful.

That saddens me, I know I didn't have a choice but to leave if there was even a chance of me surviving but it feels like I left my pack when they needed me the most. "She's in the cellars on the east edge of the forest."

Sighing in relief, Josh looks at me quizzically. "Why is that a good thing?"

"Closest to the forest edge." Zay, as if he knew what I was thinking lays a map out on the desk while everyone crowds around. Pointing to the eastern edge in the general vicinity of the dungeon I smile, "It's about 2 miles away from the tree line. And 50 from our pack territory."

"Doesn't that seem fishy?" Lucas questions with his arms crossed.

Kris clearly agrees, "Yeah why would he make it easier for you to come and get my mom?"

Shaking my head from left to right, I lean back into my mate. "First, no one knows that I know about his mother. Secondly, that dungeon in particular is for 'higher clientele' as my father used to put it. Leadership wolves that had been captured or high profile hostages. Not like it is any different from the other dungeon, just slightly bigger cells." But in all honesty that only gave him more room to do damage.

Topanga huffs and rubs her eyes, "Mary somehow managed to get kitchen duty." My eyes brighten, "The Moon Goddess is on our side it seems. She's going to slip a sedative that she just so happened to find in my mates office into the prisoners food. No one will see you, besides the guards. Dinner for them is served at 6, which will give you nighttime advantage."

"Which is another problem." I whisper and glance around at the wandering eyes, "I don't want to kill any Crescent Moon Pack members, for all we know they are innocent. And just like Cory and Topanga said no one knows what he's doing or that I'm alive. They are only doing what they are told, when we take the pack back, then we will find out where loyalties lie but I don't think I should kill our future pack members it will only cause uprising and turmoil."

Allen smiles at me, the first one I've seen from him since the day I told everyone my plan. Granted I've been locked away with my mate. "That's thinking like an Alpha Female."

"So then what about patrol and the guards in the dungeon?" Kris questions, obviously getting antsy.

"I mean I have the masking spray, is there anything strong enough to sedate a wolf here?"

Farkle chuckles but nods, "yes Luna of course."

Josh stares at the map, his pointer finger resting above his lip while the rest of his hand rests on his chin. "Okay so here's where we are at so far. Masking spray, sedating guards, sedating prisoners besides Kris' mother, and the dungeon on the eastern territory. Sound about right?"

Nodding my head I glance back down at the map, "Yes but the tunnels is where I'm going to gain entry. If we're lucky no one will know it is me who is there, so I can't just waltz in through the dungeon floor."

Riley saunters around the table, followed by Cory. "This one." Her finger rests on the cool paper.

"The small hatch. Is the tree still marked?" Glancing towards her parents they simply nod, "Perfect. Everyone in this room is sticking with me on this, correct?" Again they all reluctantly nod, I can't help but smile. "Here's my plan. Myself; Josh, Allen and Lucas will accompany me." Kris moves to speak up but I interrupt him before doing so. "I know you want to be there. I understand, but you can't. Your fear and anger and worry will only slow us down. In fact you won't be joining everyone else even when we meet them at our border. I need Katie to see you here and spending time with your mate as if nothing is happening. That way you have an alibi since according to her no one else knows."

He growls but reluctantly nods. "To get to the outskirts of the eastern border it will take about 4 hours, staying two miles out of their border line so they won't catch our scents. The sedatives the prisoners are given will kick in within 10 minutes. At 6 o'clock, I'll take a dart gun filled with a sedative and travel by branches of trees to get into their border. As soon as I knock out the 2 patrol wolves, that's when I'll make my way towards the tunnel, again knocking the guards out and collecting your mother. She will be weak, it's a guarantee so once I make it back to the border, Allen will you be comfortable with her riding on your back?"

Grimacing, he simply nods. Now he has to find a way to tell his female. "It's a rescue mission. The sedatives will last maximum 30 minutes on patrol wolves, can you do it?"

"Yes." I reply without hesitation, "Farkle, Zay and Cory you all will be waiting at our borderline. If for whatever reason we get caught then you will be there."

"But you won't get caught." Josh warns, borderline questions if you really listened. "Does anyone see any issues with the plan?"

"My mother isn't very trusting." Kris points out, "And after all that has happened I'm afraid she may not go willingly."

"Yes she will." I answer for him, "Trust me. Otherwise give me something that does not carry your scent that she will recognize, I also need to see a picture." Glancing around the room they all look terrified, "Riley I will link you as soon as we pass our borders. We're bringing her to the lock down room also known as the basement, so Lucas you'll detach from us and with Riley call a meeting at the training grounds to inform the pack of cancelling the trip to La Casa Beach."

Josh sighs, his fingers running through my hair, "Should they ask their Luna is still in heat and I'm occupying her. But tell them the truth, that we received information on a possible attack but we will be having a field day of sorts in the clearing that same day. Activities and food are being planned by the Gamma Females. Oh, inform your mates to get working on that." My mate jokes while wiggling his brows towards Zay and Farkle.

When no one has any issues with the plan, I glance at the bottle of masking spray. I really don't want to risk anything. Standing up, I saunter towards the middle of the room. "I swear you guys I'm not insane." Inhaling deeply, I focus on Arabella. "ARABELLA!"

Nothing.

"Arabella! I know you can hear me! I know you've been watching me!" My cheeks tinge a slight pink at the thought of what she's seen the past few days. Not that she'd really mind, "Arabella! I need your help! I need more masking spray for cautionary purposes!"

After a few more minutes of calling her name, Kris sighs. "She was a delight and all but it doesn't seem as if she's coming Luna."

Even though the others will be 2 miles out I don't want to risk anything, but seeing as I have no choice I simply shrug. "Now, Maya." Flipping around, I have to steel myself to the ground as to not jump on the red head who appeared behind me. "Ye of little faith." She arches her fiery red brow and twirls a bottle in her hand. Josh stalks towards me to protect his female from the stranger, but I simply place my hand up.

"You know I hate to be kept waiting."

Rolling her eyes, she lifts her purple dress to sit on the couch. "Oh please dear, where do you think this stuff comes from? It isn't like I can just snap my fingers and poof it is done."

Laughing I take a seat across from her, "Do you have to do certain snaps in a specific order?"

Her face falls instantly, wolves in the room already are precarious about witches I can feel the tension in our link. "It seems as if you've had a lovely couple of days. That's one great part about being a wolf, that sex drive is pretty incredible. What was it? 12 or 13 times in 24 hours? Nothing shorter than 45 minutes? Impressive Alpha." Her eyes shift to him, immediately I growl at her to get her attention on me once again. "Oh don't be so tense. I envy you. Now tell the rest of the dogs around here to stand down before I make them."

Dropping my shoulders because I know she isn't bluffing, I give them a look. "She won't hurt me."

"Nope. Unfortunately, the demon within me seems to have taken some sort of liking to you since you promised to give me your father."

"I said I would try to get you my father, please don't forget that detail." I add in, "Lest I have to deal with your wrath and quite frankly you are more than I can handle."

"Flattery won't work." She musters out while glancing around the office, "It's so… clean." Compared to her cluttered mess of a home I'm sure it is. "Now, you need more masking spray. What do I get in return?"

Smirking, I lean back in my seat. "My undying love and devotion?" You really have to know how to work with Arabella, she's a stubborn hard headed bitch but if you are a sarcastic proud she-wolf right back to her, she respects you a little more. When she simply grimaces, I know she already has something in mind. "I'm giving you my father if I can make him submit, even though he should die by my hand, what else do you want?"

Her eyes glance towards my mate, he lowly growls at her gaze. That's a good boy. "Oh easy Alpha." She says seductively, no doubt thinking of his sexual… abilities.

"Don't look at him." Amber and I growl out, my grip on the arm rests tightening to the point of my knuckles turning white. Snapping her emerald eyes back to me she shakes her head, "Silly me I thought you'd just do this out of the kindness of your heart considering you'd be getting my father and the witch or wizard that he's working with."

"It won't work, I know what you're doing." She states and twirls the bottle in her hand.

"Making you see reason? Heavens to Betsy I can't believe I'm doing that!"

Her fingers twitch beside her, "Do not test me Maya. You may be Luna, my demon may like you but we do not enjoy disrespect."

"Neither does my wolf but that is what you've been showing me. Ogling my mate as if he is your eye candy. Our love works if you respect me and I respect you." I quip in an effort to ease the tension, "Now put your fingers away, I'll put my claws away and we can discuss payment or the kindness of your heart whatever you'd prefer."

A wolf can try, can't she?

Emerald to glacier. Meadow green to sky blue, we gaze at one another. We don't look away, as we inadvertently challenge one another. She clicked her tongue, tossing me the bottle. "I expect your father, even if he is dead bring him to me." I don't even want to know.

"No problem Arabella, he's all yours. I will still try to bring him back alive for you."

Standing up, she disrespectfully bows towards the rest of the wolves in the room while I curtsey her. It's almost too damn easy to get her mad. "Watch it Maya, or next time I won't be so nice."

"Promise?"

Josh growled while she simply snapped her fingers. Letting out a sigh of relief, I fall back into the chair. She seriously wears me out that one, and we talked for maybe 10 minutes. "Well, she was friendlier this time." Kris quips, "You two have such an odd relationship."

My mate grunts, picking me up and setting me down in his lap. "Especially the 'our love' part my mate. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm as straight as 2 by 4. You have to wheel and deal with her a certain way, almost annoy her but entertain her in the same sense, it's odd and tires me out but in the end we always seem to work things out."

Josh massages my shoulders and I stifle a moan, "Alright Allen and Lucas be ready to leave by 1 o'clock. We'll hunt for an hour to gain our strength and then we're leaving for Crescent Moon."

All bowing in respect they move towards the door, "Get some rest guys. We'll need it." I whisper knowing they heard it. And we will need it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**


	41. Chapter 41-Rescue Mission Part 1

Everyone met up in Josh's office at noon. Farkle and Zay carrying in the dart guns and an array of sedatives. I focus on that while Josh is being 'scolded' by Vanessa and a quiet Smackle. Vanessa doing all the talking. I can't help but compare them to their mates. Vanessa, the stronger one and Smackle the smarter and calculating one. Together they make the perfect Gamma females, just like Josh said – his reasoning for having more than one Gamma. "We can't set up a pack picnic or luncheon within 2 days Alpha. I'm sorry it can't be done."

Zay winces from her tone but I think he knows better at this point then to chastise her for it. V is definitely stronger willed and no doubt gives him hell more often than not. "First, watch your tone. Jax doesn't appreciate the blatant disrespect you're giving me." I'm incredibly surprised at how calm he said that. If anyone had said that to my father they'd be in the cells for a week. It isn't necessarily the skin side that has a problem with tones and the way words are placed together. That would be our fur side, our wolves who demand respect and nothing less especially an Alpha. "Second, team up with my mother – Amy and she can help you. Maggie, can put together a meal plan so in reality you both just come up with a bunch of games and different prizes, make sure the pool is clean and have somewhat of a set schedule and it'll be fine."

Vanessa opens her mouth to protest again, and Amber immediately stops her. "Vanessa, stand down." Josh beams proudly, his female standing up for him. Huffing she falls onto the leather couch, Zay approaching her less than a second later. You can tell she tries to fight the PDA of the mate bond, her head angled in an opposite direction but can she see it is useless? Her legs angled slightly in his direction, the hairs on her arm standing up towards him, the way her nostrils flare when he gets closer and not to mention the slight tremor when he touches her. You can't hardly fight the mate bond, of course in this pack I've learned that you can't reject your mate.

I actually love that, unless your mate is harming you – which is rare, then you have no choice but to try and work things out. You can go as slow as you'd like, I mean look at Farkle and Smackle but you can't reject the wolf the Moon Goddess has blessed you with. I think it makes perfect sense, the moment you reject your mate it throws off the perfect balance. Your destined mate will find another who will then lose their mate… it's a tricky balance that you should tread carefully.

Loading up another dart gun I set it on the table while Farkle shows Lucas and Allen the hover bird video. We sent out a GPS monitored videoing system so we can locate where the border patrol wolves are. Thank you Farkle. The tingling sensation on my hips has me sighing in content, the heat is gone thank Goddess but Josh has openly told me he wishes the opposite. He wants more love apparently. "Hi baby girl."

"Mm, hey Alpha." Playfully he nips at my earlobe, "You ready for this?" I ask while glancing around the room. Amy clings to her mate who is in full Alpha mode now, he's going to take my left while Josh takes my right since I'm the one leading this rescue mission. Lucas will take the point in the back, he quite literally has our backs.

A low growl shakes his chest, "I hate that you're doing this."

"She's in there because Katie felt threatened by me. It is my job as Luna." Well to be honest, that isn't my job. Luna's are all about bonding and taking care of the pups… I guess you could say I'm unconventional. Maybe once this is over I'll plan pack parties and what not. Fingers crossed, if I keep up this charade of risking my life I'm almost positive Josh will have a heart attack.

"Alpha, I just got word from the humans patrolling Alpha Kermit. They checked into a hotel." Zay mentions while still eyeing his mate, does he see the slight pink of her cheeks? From that cheeky smile it seems that way.

"Humans?" I ask, they're defenseless when it comes to werewolves why would they send humans to spy on my father?

Josh nods, "Mates of a few wolves in our pack that have yet to be mated or marked. They carry their own scent and will attract less attention since your father will be on the lookout for wolves. All males, they have a gun with silver bullets should it be necessary."

Well that's a relief. Now that all 3 dart guns are loaded, I make sure to grab both bottles of masking spray. "We go in on foot. Allen you'll switch to fur when I rescue Naomi, run her back to pack lands." Adding some shorts for the guys and a tee shirt for me should we have to shift I zip up the black backpack. "I'll stay on foot the whole time so we won't lose the masking spray."

"NO." Josh growls, his grip on me tightening. "I'm faster, I'll stay on foot to carry the bag."

Shaking my head, I shove a dart gun into his chest. "I'm stealthier and you forget I know both Crescent Moon pack lands and ours. If necessary I can divert them away from you all and still be able to make it back to our lands without any issue. And I'll need to carry the bag, the masking spray is in it and I'll have to spray down Naomi."

Kris steps up, passing me a picture of her and Kris. Fairly recent, and she's gorgeous. Dark hair and blue eyes just like John – his father. Doesn't surprise me that they mated, she's a beautiful she-wolf. "Have her read the back of it. She'll know it's me."

Flipping over the picture, his messy handwriting has me snorting. I don't see how she could read it.

 _Go with her nomnom. She'll bring you to me. Love, your son._

Sliding it into my back pocket I arch my brow towards him, "My mom's name is Naomi, she's my mom. Nomnom, get it?"

Shaking my head, I glance at an amused Josh. "Link Farkle or Zay if you have any issues. Make sure Katie sees you hanging out with your mate. I'm still in heat and just… everyone remember the plan. Stick to it like glue! Now, we're sneaking out. Farkle or Zay one, I need you to call patrol wolves off of our eastern border. Move them towards the northern or southern, we will link you once we enter no man's land so you can put them back."

Throwing the bag over my shoulder, I pass Lucas a dart gun. Allen deciding on a slightly more lethal approach, his teeth should it come down to that. Old fashioned, he doesn't use weapons.

Josh wraps his arm possessively around my waist, "Lucas, dad say goodbye. We'll meet you in the garage in 5 minutes." Poor Riley, slightly in tears. She's got nothing to worry about he's a strong wolf and if given the order I'll send him back. I wonder if he'll listen. Using wolf speed we sprint to the garage in an effort to not be seen. We will have to do that the entire time through our territory. It would look weird, the previous and current Alpha male, Alpha female and Beta running through our land with dart guns. Too suspicious and that's when the gossip starts. "Don't stress baby girl. I need you to stay calm for me to do so."

Selfish. "I'm trying. I know I'll be okay. I just, Riley's so upset."

He shakes his head and pecks my lips several times till my flat lips curve into a smile. "Perfect." He replies and kisses me one more time. "And no offense to Riley but she's an emotional she-wolf."

"In the end it balances out, I'm more about the tough love. She's all emotional and what not." The garage door opens, Allen and Lucas have their game faces on. Now it's our turn. Tightening the straps on my backpack, I clip it in front of me and double check I still have the picture in my back pocket. All of them hold a dart gun, and looking to me for instruction. "Thank you."

My words of gratitude that won't ever do their actions justice. Putting their lives in danger to save a she-wolf that I refuse to leave behind. "Let's go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We entered rogue territory about 30 minutes ago, roughly. Luckily we weren't spotted by any pack members and we can't smell any rogues around. Somewhat of a perk of having a strong pack. Setting down the bag, I pull out the go phone to check the time. We're all inhaling deeply to catch our breath, "4 o'clock. We walk from here, keep your senses open so we can hunt up some food." Passing them the water bottle, Josh takes the bag.

Giving him a look, he does it anyways. "You'll have to carry it into their territory, let me carry it now." He wasn't asking, though his words made it seem that way. I can feel his anxiousness for me going in there but we don't have much of a choice.

20 minutes later both Lucas and Josh take off together and Allen steps towards me. "You sure you want to do this?"

As we near the border my anxiety level spikes, I haven't been here since I ran away. Would I be hated? Would they resent me for leaving them behind when at one point I was their only hope? Of course then I realize my main goal is to get in and out without being seen, hopefully everything goes to plan. "Yes. I'll come back Allen and if I don't then pray I'm dead. I can't live through torture again… I can't." I muster out while removing my leather jacket and sticking it into the bag, the humidity will make it easier to hide our scents.

His eyes shift towards my back before they're averted yet again. "If you're captured it's war, we will attack same day Maya. Understand that." I just nod because there is nothing else to do.

Lucas and my mate come back hands filled with rabbit. Must have found a litter. We all sit and eat in silence, our minds wandering to the next 2 hours. Since our connection from the pack itself has dissipated because of the distance, the connection with the wolves in front of me is overwhelming. Nerves, Lucas is worried about me living, Allen is worried about his son – which is understandable. If something happens to me it will hurt Josh. I think Allen trusts I can do this, he questions me to check my resolve and stubbornness.

Well, I win there. I'm as stubborn as they come.

Josh isn't worried necessarily about me dying, he's worried about me being captured. Just like I've told Allen, I've told him. I can't do torture again and he knows that, my mate knows my fear.

Which is why I packed a silver knife with me. Allen said that he'd attack same day and I believe him but – no I'm not even going to worry about that because I'm coming back with Naomi. Inhaling deeply, I finish off my meat and smile at the wolves in front of me. "Let's pack up. We have about 45 minutes until we reach the spot where I'll coat us in masking spray."

"Us?" Josh questions.

He's pretty but sometimes I wonder if he has a brain. "That's why I asked Arabella to come to your office. I don't want to risk them scenting you guys, this masking spray will last 12 hours so we should be set for a good while."

Josh straps the backpack on while nodding, throwing a wink my direction. Together with me as point we continue our trek.

We continue our rescue mission.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Picture. Check.

Masking spray for Naomi. Check.

Dart Gun loaded. Check.

Extra tranquilizers. Check.

Silver knife. Check.

Once I'm all set, Josh pulls me to the side. Lucas and Allen turning around to give us some privacy. No words are exchanged, his lips connecting to mine in one completely earth shattering kiss is all either one of us needed. His arm wrapped firmly around my waist, the other clutching the back of my head. Silently I'm telling him that I'll come back, whether or not he believes me, I don't know. Slowly I retreat away from him, scurrying up to the first sturdy tree I can find. Slow calculating movements as I move discreetly from branch to branch. Occasionally, I slip and I realize I have to take it even slower now that I'm getting close to the border.

Wind rustling the fallen leaves on the forest floor that are turning a light brown now that fall has full-fledged approached us. It's crazy how time passes by so quickly, it was August whenever I met Josh. Now that it's October I can't even believe it. I'm marked, mated and knowingly started a war. I wouldn't change a thing, because I have Josh. I have my mate and my best friend, Cory and Topanga along with my pack.

 _'Patrol wolves to your left.'_

Listening to Amber, I come to a halt and put the dart gun in the pocket of my shoulder. My cheek resting against the butt of the gun to glance through the scope. 2 large wolves pace the perimeter, passing one another in a half mile radius. Some things just don't change, they've had the same routine for years. Inhaling deeply, my finger teasing the trigger waiting for the gust of wind to pass. I'll have to make two quick shots as they're crossing paths. Fingers crossed they fall on one another to muffle the sound.

Without hesitation I hit them both in the side of the neck with a heavy exhale. As soon as they both fall, I land softly on the ground. Some leaves crunching lightly, stealthily I take off towards the tree that I estimate to be around a quarter mile away. _'Heading towards the tree now.'_

I hear a sigh of relief on their end, 28 and a half minutes. I see the tree as it approaches, my name carved deeply into the bark. Gripping the growth of the tree, while I'm praying to the Moon Goddess for this to be silent, my heel hits firmly on the metal door that is covered in growth, moss and leaves. Clearly this hasn't been used for a good while especially since it didn't budge. That's good though. One more time, I will Amber to the front of my conscious state and slam it in. This time it budged and I scurry inside towards the steps before gently closing the door.

Amber is extremely quiet, on the lookout for any danger. 24 minutes.

The tunnel is extremely ill lit, taking a few seconds to adjust my eyes I grip the dart gun firmly in the pocket of my shoulder. _'Feel anything?'_

Amber paces her cage, ears perked up but shakes her head no. That gives me the go ahead to start jogging. So far so good, smooth and easy. One step at a time. We thought this out. The hard part is the door that opens into the dungeon. The dirt walls of the tunnel make it slightly chillier in here, nothing too bad but I know Naomi won't be able to handle it if she is half as malnourished as I think she will be. Slowly coming to a stop as the door the size of an air vent comes into view. Slinging the dart gun behind my back, I press my stomach into the ground, my ear to the steel door.

 _'Be careful Maya.'_

Amber warns and that sends me into high alert. Rust on the edge makes me aware this won't be silent. I'll have to push it open and there will most definitely be a creak. I'll have to come out swinging. "This is for you Kris." I whisper before my fist connects to the door and I'm landing on the floor of the dungeon. Let me rephrase that, I landed on top of a guard. My boot is firmly planted into his throat as he begins to growl, I grab my gun and shoot him in the neck.

Mental note to collect the darts on my way out.

20 minutes.

It's still just as dingy as I remember. Dripping water echoes throughout the cement room, the only light is from the torches resting on the wall. A little old fashioned if you ask me, but that's what it is there for… to intimidate you. The smell is as revolting as ever, blood, tears and vomit is never a good combination. I remember once contributing to that, shuddering at the memory I try to move past it and focus on the task at hand.

Pressing my back against the cold brick, I creep around the corner using the shadows as a cover. Slight snores are heard and I can't help but think that drugging them was probably the only way they could get a decent sleep. Turning my head around the corner 2 guards wait at the entrance, luckily their backs are to me at the moment. Gripping the gun I come out of hiding, unfortunately there was one prisoner who was wide awake and I know I have been found when they yell for 'help'. "Shit." The guards flip around right when I shoot the prisoner, I can't take more than one person. I don't have time to watch him slouch to the floor.

Shifting the dart gun back towards the entrance of the dungeon, both wolves are barreling towards me. I manage to hit one with a dart before I'm tackled by the other. Catching the fist he's throwing at me, I wrap my legs around his shoulder and will my heels to apply pressure to his joints while I firmly hold his arm tight. Hissing in pain he tries to release my hold, "One more move and I will break your fucking arm." I sneer, "No one is dead. They're sedatives." His head cranes up to look at me, but that only has me applying more pressure. "Don't look at me." I demand and in one fluid movement I release his hold, my fingers reaching for the dart gun before he has time to comprehend what's occurring.

Tapping the trigger twice, both land in his abdomen. 18 minutes.

Reloading the dart gun, I make my way through the dungeon, snatching the keys off one of the guards in my wake. Unknowingly I'm moving towards my old cell, each wolf I pass is knocked out and not Naomi. "Come on." I whisper to myself when I come upon the stainless steel door. "Oh the irony." I grit.

My old cell.

Glancing towards the lock I realize it is a thumbprint scanner.

Son of a bitch. I growl and run back towards the guards. "Amber."

 _'Got it.'_

Lifting the male over my shoulder with ease, sprinting back towards the cell I slam his thumb on the scanner waiting for the green light. As soon as I see it, I drop him to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

15 minutes.

Pushing the door open, I force all the memories out of my head and focus on the task at hand. I don't have long before the patrol wolves wake up. Naomi sits on the half an inch mattress in the corner, huddled up in a protective manner. Arms wrapping around her knees, tear stains down her cheeks and bruises everywhere. You can see her bones peeking out through her skin, I put my hands up in surrender. "My name is Maya, Naomi." Her blue orbs widen at the realization I know who she is, "I'm sent here by your son, Kris." I reach around for the picture and don't miss the flinch at my sudden movement. I don't dare take a step forward. "Hey, it's okay. I'm getting a picture so you can trust me. I'm here to rescue you."

With the word 'rescue', she's struggling to stand. Her form so accustomed to curling into a ball. "I'm going to help you, okay?"

Mutely she nods, while I pass her the picture and lift her up. Legs wrapping around my waist since the backpack is on my back. "I'm sorry, I can't be gentle right now. We don't have enough time. Focus on the picture Naomi, and believe I won't hurt you."

Silently she sobs and wraps her arms around my neck, I'd like to think she's giving me a hug even if it is her holding on for dear life while I sprint off towards the opposite end of the dungeon. I can't even remember the countless times I prayed for this moment to happen to me.

So far so good.

11 minutes. I can do this.

That is until I hear a resounding howl, a warning howl. Someone trespassed on their territory.

"Shit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42-Rescue Mission Part 2

"Naomi. Please listen to me. I'm going to set you on the floor and I'm going to lift myself into the door above, then I'll lift you out. Okay?"

She starts to sob and holds onto me tighter. "P-please don't-t leave m-me."

"I'm not leaving you Naomi. I wouldn't do that."

Sensing that she isn't going to cooperate let alone, relinquish her hold on me, Amber takes over completely, the howling of the Crescent Moon pack startling her and knowing we have less time than originally planned. Squatting I jump into the small hole, both of us barely making it through. She's still crying and I am scolding myself for taking so long.

She needs the masking spray, her scent is revolting right now and will attract attention. Taking control again, I rub her back soothingly as we move throughout the tunnels. "Naomi, unzip my bag and grab the spray bottle, it's a masking spray. Coat yourself in it." She does as instructed, spraying me in the face in the process but I don't mind. The next round of howls ringing through my ears, they're searching for the intruder.

8 minutes.

Standing at the ladder, I strip my backpack and pass Naomi the dart gun. Scurrying up the wooden steps, I close my eyes and press my ear to the door to ensure I don't hear any wolves. And it seems that the Moon Goddess is on my side. "Naomi, once we get out there I'm going to shift. Climb onto my back and shoot when necessary. I have 3 pack members waiting in rogue territory, if we can make it there we will be safe do you understand?"

Her eyes are wide as she mutely stares at me. "I need you to focus Naomi. I know what you're feeling, you were staying in my old cell but you need to focus right now. If something happens to me and I have to hold off some wolves you run to the pack border you'll find help." Not waiting for a reply I push the door open setting her down on the crunching leaves and sliding off my backpack I can tell she's terrified. The light practically blinding her since she's been trapped in the dark for so long. Her entire body shaking waiting for something bad to happen.

 _'Amber get us to mate.'_

 _'Mmm. Mate.'_

Amber lowers herself to the forest floor, Naomi slides on the backpack first, and clutches the dart gun in her hand before climbing on. As soon as she has a tight grip on her fur, Amber bolts towards rogue territory. I don't think she's ever moved this fast, not since the last time we ran from this pack. Weaving around trees, we have yet to run into another wolf but our luck has ran out when we hear thundering footsteps behind us.

Amber growls out her warning to them but we continue to push ourselves faster. Claws kicking up dirt and tossing leaves up behind us. Our legs burning from the exertion, barking behind us has Naomi in tears. I don't have time to comfort her right now. Making a sharp left, we don't miss the wolf running into the bark of the tree. Snorting we keep running, we know these woods, it's in our bones. We used to hide out here, a wolf to our left lunges towards us. Amber snaps her jaws in their direction but the wolf falls to the ground. Naomi snickers and I'm aware she used the tranquilizer.

Thank Goddess.

3 miles out from rogue territory.

 _'Amber turn right.'_

She does as I say and we vaguely appreciate the wind whipping through our fur before we're tackled to the ground. Immediately we're to our paws and standing protectively over Naomi who is trembling and trying to nurse her leg that has a twig sticking out of it. Snarling my teeth, snapping my jaws I growl to the sandy blonde wolf in front of me. Leaning down, releasing a whimper to Naomi I rip the twig from her calf and jolt my head behind me before facing the wolf. 2 more take its flank, Amber radiates her power hoping they'll submit to her.

We don't want to hurt our future pack members.

They step back but don't submit.

Their eyes shift towards the she-wolf running behind me, one of them moves to take a step forward that has Amber growling out another warning. They'll have to go through us to get to her. Not listening the wolf leaps forward, following his example she leaps towards his stomach. My taste buds filling with blood, throwing him into the trunk of the tree. Amber gets tackled to the ground, we bite down on the first paw we see, a resounding yelp echoes throughout the forest. My back paws buck him off throwing him off of us.

The other wolf circles me, taking his time as the other two get their bearings back. Blood dripping from our fur from the snout, snarling has the wolf hesitating his next step. Running towards us in full sprint, we throw ourselves on our hind legs, front paws slashing at the flying form. Our teeth clamp onto his snout. Amber throws him from side to side, each 'THUMP' into the forest floor louder than the last as more bones of his break. Tossing him to the side, we shift our focus to the last two wolves. Sniffing the air, more wolves are at least 2 miles out. Ears flattened, claws digging into the earth.

We attack.

All 3 of us rolling in a giant ball. Yelping occasionally from the nipping and biting of the other wolves. My claws digging into flesh, teeth tearing ears. Somehow our teeth find a throat, clamping down the wolf goes limp in our grasp. A sharp pain radiates through my back, growling we take off towards the pack border as to put more distance between us and reinforcements. The other one on our tail, we make a sharp turn and throw ourselves at the wolf behind us after 2 minutes of running.

Another two miles of earth separating us.

We're not far from rogue territory, but we focus on the task at hand. Standing over the wolf, his claws trace my underbelly, howling from the pain we switch to skin side. My fists connecting to his snout,

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

He's out cold.

With a leap, switching back to fur we sprint towards our mate. Back paws going forward as our front are thrown back. Crunching leaves underneath us, leaping over logs and weaving around trees we're so close. Booming sounds behind us, they're at most a mile behind us. _'Josh run. Take Naomi and run. I'm on my way.'_

Throwing up my barrier so he can't argue, Amber takes a hard right directing them away from our friends and family. Snapping jaws, and growling has us leaping over the pack territory line. A mere creek separating us from the 8 wolves standing at full attention. It's law, you can't chase a rogue once they're off territory and as far as they know… that's what we are.

Amber feels like agitating them. Leaning her snout down towards the water, we keep eye contact with the wolves who are pacing the territory line, our tongue meets the cool wetness. 'We've worked up a thirst', Amber says with a snort. Our tail flicking behind us as we trot in the water, they're still snarling… one in particular seemingly done with our show of dominance over them as he leaps towards us. A wolfy grin approaches our muzzle, as if we haven't fought enough today. Colliding into me, we roll till we're on top, our paw pressing on his rib cage – Amber waits for the light crack before wrapping her teeth around his neck and as gently as possible tossing him back to his pack.

They all seem stunned by her actions, but we don't want our future pack to think ill of us. Bowing lightly we take off, Amber incredibly proud of herself. Taking on 3 wolves at once, freeing Naomi… she hasn't felt this assured that we can take on our father in a long time. _'Josh. I'm safe. In rogue territory. Keep running, it'll be too difficult to find you. I'll meet you at our territory line.'_

Hearing a howl about 5 miles ahead, Amber and I both shiver. Our mate celebrating and embracing his Luna. Pride echoing throughout the trees and reverberating off of the bark. Giving him a howl back, I can feel his happiness through the mate bond.

I love that wolf.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I'm not quite sure what happened.

One minute, I see Josh at our territory line. Watching as his tense frame and fidgeting fingers relax, the next I'm waking up in our bedroom in our bed. How did that even happen? Josh is sleeping beside me, his arm gingerly wrapped around my stomach, I say gingerly but he's holding on for dear life. I couldn't get up even if I wanted to. A bandage taped on my stomach and I can feel the tender spot on my back from where I was bitten. "Josh." I whisper, "Josh come on baby wake up."

Nothing.

Dead to the freaking world.

So I do the only thing I can, "JOSH!" A high pitched squeal escapes my lips. My mate throwing himself out of the bed, his entire frame tense as he stands protectively in front of me.

Once he assess the room and understands there is no danger, he flips his glare towards me and my snickering self. But after blinking a few times, his glare softens and he's throwing himself on top of me. Showering me in kisses, a small purr rumbles in our chest while his fingers roam throughout my hair. "Naomi told us about you fighting three wolves Maya. I am so mad and so proud of you all at the same time."

We both chuckle together before our lips press together. "So mate, what happened I don't remember anything after seeing you?"

His smile flips to a grimace almost instantly, anger swarming through his orbs. "You lost a lot of blood and fainted. It didn't help you ran so long." Without permission he rips my shirt and bandage off, his tongue lapping at my almost healed wound. I must not have been sleeping long. Protective instincts, and animalistic instincts coming out to play. I don't argue mostly because it feels good, his tongue numbing the slight pain I was feeling.

Hands on my hips flip me over to rest on my stomach, the tearing noise and the cool breeze against my back has me shivering. Again I feel his tongue against my skin as Jax or Josh one continues to heal me. "I love you Josh and Jax."

A deep satisfactory growl vibrates our bodies, "We love you and Amber so much."

"How's Naomi?"

Rolling to my side, I snuggle into his chest. Fingertips trace my jawline leaving warm sparks in their wake. "Worse for wear. Several cracked ribs, a few infections, concussion, and broken wrist, malnourished, dehydrated… the list could go on and on." Closing my eyes I fight off the tears that are threatening to fall. "She's safe now baby girl." His lips press against my temple, while his hands lovingly caress my back. "She's safe because of you. Because you risked your life to rescue her. Such an amazing Luna, amazing wolf, amazing woman! We love you."

His lips press gently against my eyelids before I flutter them open. "I want to go see her."

Nodding his head, his fingers intertwine with mine. "We have a secret door in here baby girl." Stepping into the closet he moves our dresser aside and enters the combination into the lock. "If we can't get to the other door, say if it is being guarded by other wolves we still have a way to get into the safe room and defend our pack."

Smart move.

Right when I'm about to open my mouth to ask the combination, he answers for me. "The day we met." Internally awing at my incredibly sweet mate, he places his palm on a scanner that popped up out of nowhere. "I need to get you implemented into the system." Nodding my head in agreement, I grip his hand tighter as lights lit up the stairwell descending into the depths of the pack house. "It's underground. There's food and water to last the pack 60 days, bathrooms, showers, cots, blankets and a kitchen, even a little infirmary. The works. That was the first thing I had fixed when I took over. We're hardly ever attacked but I'd rather be prepared, and considering the circumstances we're in now, I'm glad we did."

Scrunching up my nose, he chuckles. "Baby girl don't look at me that way. I would go to war for you over and over. You aren't going anywhere." Smiling, our lips press gently together before we continue our descent. Pressing his thumb against the scanner the door in front of us opens. I'm immediately blinded by light, the room before us is lit up in white. White blankets, sheets and walls. There's a name plate on every bed, one for every pack member. I even see some beds with cribs beside them for the pups. I don't have time to continue looking around as Josh drags me around the corner. The white is broken up by blue and purple skin. My heart breaks for the she-wolf in front of me. Dr. Packwood is checking her vitals again, "Where's Kris?"

My orbs glance towards Josh, who has yet to answer. "We thought it best you be here, being his charge you're the only one who can contain his wolf besides his mate. For fear of hurting you." His eyes glaze over while I process the information. "I'm going to collect him."

Leaving me alone with Naomi and Dr. Packwood I step forward and sit on the chair beside her. "I just gave you another dosage of pain medication. Just rest, I'll bring you some food." She nods her head in acknowledgement and rolls her head to look at me. "You're a Luna." I nod my head in affirmation and cross my legs, my hand wrapping up in hers. "You risked your life for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Her eyes well up with tears and it pulls on my heart strings. Biting my lip, I feel as if I should ask this question before Dr. Packwood leaves. "Naomi, do you need to be 'checked'?" As soon as she shakes her head, I release a breath I was unknowingly holding. They never did anything to me like that, but I wouldn't put it past them. "My mate went to get your son. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Her grip on my hand tightens, slowly she pulls me into her frail frame for a hug. She sobs into my chest when frantic footsteps enter the infirmary. "M-mom?" Carefully laying her back down, I pull away to allow Kris some space.

"Hi little wolf."

Sobbing he wraps his arm around her body, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Holding his face in her hands, she just shakes her head. "Don't apologize son, this isn't your fault. Because of you I'm safe. I c-can't believe your Luna rescued me. Son, she rescued _me_." Incoherent words fumble out of her mouth through her salty tears. "She took on 3 wolves so I could get off their territory." And then some more mumbling, Kris glances at me teary eyed. His orbs profusely thanking me, I just shake my head he doesn't need to thank me.

Immediately he smiles, "Mom you'll never believe what happened. I'm Luna Maya's Guardian." He's so proud, as he pushes his sleeves to his elbow. A shocked expression masks her facial features, pride for her son rolling off of her in waves. He leans in again for another hug when she winces slightly. Jumping back a few feet, a low growl bounces off the walls. Behind me Josh tenses, Kris' chest heaving and fists clenching as he tries to regain his composure.

Naomi is struggling to stay awake at this point. "Kris." I warn when I notice fur sprouting from his skin. Amber eyes flash to look at me, canines involuntarily elongating. "Naomi, what is his wolf's name?" I ask while holding his stare. He seems to calm when he looks at me, but as soon as he sees his mother's condition he starts to shift again.

"Alias."

"Alias." I repeat, slowly stepping towards him while ignoring the grip Josh has on me. Every instinct of his is wanting to put me behind him but I don't budge. "You need to calm down. You're scaring your mother."

His head bows down, one knee rests against the floor a formed fist resting against it. "Forgive me Luna."

Kneeling down in front of him I can't help but shake my head and lift his chin. "You do not bow to me Alias. Stand up please." Obliging to what I said, his knee lifts off the tile floor. I can feel Josh's happiness surge through our link, he loves it when wolves treat me that way. "Great. Now, Alias listen to me. I warned you and Kris about her condition, I told you she wouldn't be in good shape so you had time to prepare. Your mother needs to relax, sleep, eat and heal. I'm sure she wants you around to do so, but unless you get your temper under control I can't allow it. She doesn't need the added stress."

He nods, golden eyes flickering back to their normal blue. His anger sating for now, "Thank you Luna Maya." An arch of the brow has him back tracking, "Maya." He corrects while his mother gasps, a scolding look on her face since she didn't see my urging expression to treat me with normalcy.

"Don't worry Naomi, Kris is a friend not just a pack member or guardian of mine. I urge him to call me Maya." Stepping around back towards the chair that Josh now occupies, I sit in his lap. I wonder what it is like for him, I feel like I do all the work around here. Amber snickers at my comment, "Naomi unfortunately you will have to stay in the safe room for a good while. No one knows you're here, our mission to rescue you was not announced to the pack and we'd like to keep it that way. However, once we deem it safe for you to return back to your pack you are more than welcome or you can stay here. Whatever you'd prefer." I know she won't stay here, John is here. He is pretty much some of the reason she was rejected and doesn't have a choice mate. If Kris was treated so poorly I can only imagine how she was treated. Granted, if John ended up having something to do with her kidnapping… she won't have to worry about him anymore.

Nodding her head in understanding she smiles, slightly grimacing from her bruised jaw. "Thank you Luna, you have no idea how grateful I am to you and your mate." Josh's rough hands caress my thighs, "Luna Maya?" I gesture for her to continue since it sounded like she was asking a question, "Your father is the man." I hate being associated with that monster, "He w-would tell me to b-blame you for what h-happened."

Sounds about right, turning wolves against me. Josh growls, power emanating off of him while Kris stands defensively beside his mother. Linking for him to 'stand down' he does as I instruct, he knows I wouldn't let anything happen to Naomi. "She is the reason you are here."

Her eyes widen, head shaking vehemently. "Oh no Alpha you misunderstand. I wasn't blaming Luna, it was a memory that had suddenly reappeared, I was just voicing my thoughts. I owe my life to your mate, I would never blame a she-wolf who risked her life for someone she never met."

That seems to settle his fur, my hand rubbing circles on his chest. "Now Naomi, you hungry?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think guys!**

 **Is Amber/Maya a badass? The answer… yes!**

 **Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43-Drones

We've been skipping school. A lot.

At this point, we don't care. The 'Sepiente Wolves' will but we agreed that if they have an issue we will go to school the next year to make up for it. Though I'm sure a hefty fine would be in order. But what do they expect us to do? Honestly! An impending war is looming over our heads and we are trying to make out my father's next move.

It's been a week since I rescued Naomi, and my father was not very happy. He didn't know it was me, as far as our secret spy was concerned but nonetheless he apparently went on a rampage. AKA, killing anything in sight and purposely searching out rogues to do so. Not only were a bunch of his best wolves bested by a she-wolf, but a prisoner escaped and we weren't at La Casa Beach. The knot in my stomach churned, and that knot has remained there for the past few days. I know I'm just nervous, especially since we're soon to be implementing plan, 'announce Kris as a spy and take him into hiding while Katie is around'. In reality he will just be in the safe room with his mother for a few days, we're kind of holding out to see my father's next move. We needed Katie to think we believed her when she threw her brother under the bus, not to mention we'd feed her false information in the process that she'd be eager to feed to my father.

I have been trying to will myself into a vision. But according to Alpha William, it doesn't work that way. At least not this early in the stage of my seeing abilities. Bunch of BS if you ask me, sighing to myself I watch the video from the drone that is hovering over their pack lands. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, wolves and pups running around freely – they aren't on high alert. Even after a prisoner escape, maybe that's because the guards weren't killed just sedated. When secretly, I'm sure they wish they were dead. I have no doubt my father 'punished' them.

Amber growls, we can't wait to watch him reap what he sows. We can't kill him, if we can help it but we don't have to make it easy on him. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep watching that video."

I don't look towards the doorway, I know my mate is leaning against it showing off his sexy body nonchalantly as if he doesn't even mean to do it. Jerk. "You can't keep doing this to yourself baby girl. Come to bed." I hear his toes pop on the hardwood floor indicating he's heading my direction.

His hands begin to massage my shoulders successfully easing the tension that has been growing the past few days. "I wish I knew what was going to happen."

That's what this whole 'seer' thing is about right? Alpha William said this would help me right? And in a way it has, I mean it saved the lives of our pack by not going to La Casa Beach but still, this overwhelming feeling inside of me knows whatever move he makes it will be soon. "I'll protect you baby girl. Come on let's get some rest, you haven't really slept here lately." Amber has been in a constant state of awareness and I can't seem to calm her down.

What makes me nervous is, she hasn't been wrong before.

When I made no move he took the liberty of lifting me up, one arm tucked underneath my legs the other planted firmly on my back. "You're so stubborn." Burrowing myself into his embrace, I sigh contently. It didn't take long for us to reach our room, gently he lays me on the bed. Slowly removing my boots off my feet. "You know I'll do everything I can to make you feel safe." I don't reply, it was rhetorical. Sighing he places my shoes on the floor inching up towards the buttons of my jeans. "I've increased security on the border outline." Nodding my head, he unbuttons my jeans and pulls the zipper down. "You are attached to my hip, understand?" Again, I agree because I can't keep him safe unless I'm around, though his reasoning is reversed. Taking my hands in his, he sits me up after shimmying my jeans down and removes my shirt, getting me ready for bed. "I love you Maya, very much."

His lips gently press against mine, warm tingles emerge against my mouth and on my cheekbone as he tenderly caresses my skin. "I love you too." I whisper against him, my breath fanning against him.

"Lay down and sleep my love, you need to rest."

Before lying down he removes my bra and panties, I don't miss the look of lust he hastily blinks away. He fights the urge to take me, knowing I need to relax. And lies down next to me. Our bodies molding together, our scents intermingling, the perfect combination.

Our combination.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

My fingertips play on the edge of my lips as I stare at the map of my father's territory. The drone still showing that everything is normal, no wolves have been evacuated and my father makes as few appearances as possible. "Should we attack first?" I whisper mostly to myself, not really expecting an answer.

And I didn't get one.

Not from any of leadership – including Vanessa. And she was always the one to dive headfirst into this kind of chaos. "This is what he wants." Turning around and facing the entire group, I sigh and rub my face. Josh comes over and begins to rub my shoulders again, instantly soothing me. "He wants us to stress, it's psychological. It's ALL A FUCKING GAME!" I growl menacingly, my fists colliding with his desk and unfortunately splitting it in half. "That's all this is to him. He could care less about lives, he's doing this to get to me."

And that's when it dawns on me.

My focus shifts from the desk to everyone else in the room, who are staring at me with an indecipherable emotion. "Cut the drones."

"Baby girl, that's not a good idea." Josh's voice remains calm, while I'm anything but. I think he's hoping it will transfer to me, I almost laugh at that idea.

"Farkle, cut the drones." I repeat, his eyes shifting towards his Alpha for confirmation. "DAMN IT I SAID TO CUT THE DRONES!"

Josh grips my arms in his grasp, forcing me to look at him. "What is going on? You ordered the drones to keep an eye on his whereabouts. Why are you wanting them out?"

A lone tear escapes me, his vice grip on me softens before he tenderly wipes the tears away. "He knows they're there. He's using them to his advantage, his favorite game was taunting me. My weakness was caring according to him, the beatings I'd take for Omega's or my mother – that was my weakness. He knows I'm stressing out about the safety of our pack, he won't make a move because he knows we're watching." My voice wavers with the amount of emotion I'm expressing. "Farkle, cut the drones." I whisper out, still maintaining eye contact with my mate.

I hear the tapping of his fingers on the laptop, directing them to come back to us. Inhaling deeply, I only see one positive. I won't stay up at night watching it as if it were a reality TV show. "What if we send someone in?"

"No." I immediately refute Zay's idea. "They'll be worse than dead if we do that and they get caught. I won't even have a volunteer do that." Shifting my focus back on the map, I hear Farkle cuss under his breath.

Smackle immediately stroking his cheek to comfort him. "What?" Lucas questions.

"Luna was right, he waved." Bastard. "He waved goodbye when they flew out of the trees."

I can't help but laugh, it's humorless of course but more and more everyday I'm reminded of what a sick wolf he is. "His tongue will be itching to give the command at this point." I mutter under my breath, "He will attack soon."

Immediately, everything goes dark.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

About damn time I have a vision.

Blinking my eyes open, I glance around. My mate sleeps soundly beside me and I can't help but peck his nose. But, I practically fall into him. Shit, I forgot about the whole being a spirit thing. I don't have much time. Immediately throwing myself out of the bed I try to find something to check the date with. Before I can take a step out of the room, Josh wakes up and glances at the empty space on our bed. "Damn it Maya. That wolf is going to be the death of me." Quickly he heads towards the office, I follow behind him without hesitation. Throwing the door open, I can tell he isn't happy. "Baby girl come to bed, now." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and when I step around my mate, I see myself.

I look like shit.

My hair pulled up in a tight bun, I can tell it hasn't been washed. Dark circles under my eyes, and a tray of food that hasn't been touched. "Josh, you said yourself that he's recruiting rogues and joined forces with Alpha Thomas."

"Eric will be here in the morning with his warriors, as well as Alpha Baine." Okay good we called in reinforcements. "Each bringing at least 100 warriors, we have the upper hand."

"No we don't." Future me murmurs, "Not while we're waiting for them to attack. It has been 2 weeks since we pulled out the drones. 2! And he's done nothing, we should have attacked –

"STOP!" Did Josh just use his Alpha command on me? "We are doing what is best! I won't have us running into any situations blindly. Get your pretty little ass up off that seat and come to bed, that's an order from your Alpha."

Childishly I mimic him, rising from the seat. Okay so two weeks. At least I have a date. Josh stops mid-step, his grip obviously tightening on future me, stepping around his eyes are glazed over. "They're here. 4 miles out. Thank God Farkle set up those sensors. I linked Lucas to sound the alarm, get everyone women, and anyone under the age of 16 into the safe room, we need to hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

The alarm went off, a loud siren ringing in my ears telling everyone to head to their required positions. I hear the opening of doors, the crying of pups and I fear the worst. 4 miles, I'll barely make it to Josh by the time everyone is safe.

"I'll get them to safety, but then I'm fighting by your side."

His lips connect to mine, love exuding from each movement. It's obvious, he is nervous by the pained expression on his face. "I'd have it no other way my Luna. I love you Maya, front steps in 10 minutes."

Nodding they take off down the steps, white knuckles – we don't want to let our hands go. "I love you Josh."

If my father teamed up with Thomas, and rogues – we're brutally outnumbered. I would have to get some weapons. "EVERY NON SHE-WOLF WARRIOR! EVERY WOLF UNDER THE AGE OF 16 TO THE SAFE ROOM AND TO YOUR ASSIGNED AREAS NOW!" I yell out, lacing my words with every bit of command I can. Unfortunately we're at the bottom of the steps now, my mate looks at me with so much love it almost hurts.

"Please be safe."

Nodding my head, future me pecks his lips. I can see my eyes welling up with tears. "You come back to me." I demand before we relinquish our hold on one another. Following my future self, I watch as everyone orderly vacates their rooms, or enters the pack house. Something they must have practiced several times. "RILEY! You getting a head count?" She nods and continues counting every wolf or pup that passes through. "If we are one person off, you inform me immediately. SMACKLE!" Turning the corner she bows her head, "Look up! Now's the time to find your voice, help everyone find their stations." She gulps but nods and finds the first confused family she can. "VANESSA!" I can see her amber orbs from here as she predatorily stalks towards me. "You and me are headed to the armory. I've trained you for this." She grows in satisfaction, "head towards the armory, I'll be there in 1 minute." My gaze shifts to Riley, "Once everyone is accounted for, you close this door and do not let anyone in. You are in charge Beta Female. Don't let me down."

I can feel my soul dwindling, and unfortunately it is time to go.

2 weeks.

I trained Vanessa.

Run attack drills.

Set up sensors.

Call in reinforcements.

I think I got everything.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

Lucas and I are the only ones who rush into action. Lifting Maya in my arms, I check her head to make sure she isn't injured, luckily I caught her in time. My Beta clears everyone off the couch, and I'm mentally cursing at the explanation I'll have to give leadership. Did this happen to Alpha William a lot?

Pecking her nose, I brush the hair out of her face. Hopefully this gives us some information, hopefully she comes back to me, stupid spirit going on a trip. I just want her to be at ease, I see her practically losing sanity because of her father's actions. I'd never seen her so angry as she was mere moments ago. As of right now Kermit has the upper hand, he's lived and fought many wars – while me I'm still a new Alpha. And my father, though he's been in a war or two he remained out of fights as much as possible. Now I understand why, high stress levels.

"Alpha, please let me by I need to check her."

I just wave Riley off, "No need. She's fine."

"NO! She isn't! She just fainted!"

Standing protectively in front of her, I push my aura out – silently telling her to stand down. "She's fine." I repeat, "Nothing I say leaves this room." I command and pull up a chair to sit beside her, "Luna Maya is a seer. That's why we didn't go to La Casa Beach, she saw the attack. We didn't get the information from an insider. She can project images, and see into the future."

A few gasps from the females, and I can feel the tension through the pack link. "She inherited the ability when we were in the Power Pack. That's all I wish to say on the matter."

Goddess, I just wish Maya had it easier. She's been through enough, and now she's worrying herself sick. Literally, I can see her cheekbones that are steadily sinking in. If she's not staring at the map, she's watching the drone video, if not the video then she's training, if not training then she's trying to find some information somehow. I'm surprised she just hasn't walked into her father's office looking for his plans.

I know she isn't that stupid but still, I'm worried for her. A knock on the door breaks through the eerie silence in the room as we all tried to process the information. "Come in." I ordered while still staring at my mate.

"Alpha." My gaze shifted towards the sound of Cory's voice, gesturing for him to speak he continues. "Rogues have been visiting Crescent Moon."

"How?" Farkle verbalizes my thoughts, "We just pulled the drones out. We would have seen –

"How would we have known the difference? Our drones weren't at territory lines, they were placed around the edge of their clearing." I voice out and lean back in my chair, "Safe to say he's recruiting. His pack, Alpha Thomas and now rogues. We should do the same."

Lucas sighs, running his hands over his face. "We can call allies but we won't know when to bring them here."

"Everyone just – just take a break. Go eat, train, sleep whatever the hell you want. I'll call you if anything changes." They nod and Kris is the only one who stays, after heavily convincing Riley. I didn't expect Kris to leave, his charge fainted in front of him – plus he just found out that she's a seer which makes her more of a target. "I'll have some food sent up, I don't know about you but I'm hungry as hell."

He simply nods, his focus fixated on my mate. Jax, not understanding that he's simply a guardian, I find myself stifling a growl, covering it up with a cough. But it seems as if he knows what I'm thinking because he immediately focuses on the pictures lining the walls. "Sorry Alpha, I didn't even realize I was doing it."

I wave him off, "I understand what a guardian is. Jax doesn't. I hold no animosity towards you."

Maggie comes in moments later with a rolling tray of food. And I don't speak again until she leaves, "When the attack comes, you will stay by her side. Your mate will be in the safe room, as well as your mother should she choose to stay here. You'll have no excuse."

"I won't need one." Affirming that he will in fact not let her leave his sight. "Anyone who intends to harm Luna Maya will have to get through me first. And that includes her father." I don't miss the disdain that slips off of his tongue when he says 'father'. "Though I'll be of more use if she stays out of the fight."

I can't help but laugh at him while picking at the fruit on the plate, "Yeah you tell me how it goes whenever you ask her to sit out." I just shake my head, "I have thought about using my Alpha command on her, but I'm sure she could override it if she wanted. She's born of Alpha blood and my mate. I thought about just throwing her in a cell, but she'd hate me and I have no right to take this away from her. To take her revenge away, besides she's one of our best fighters – if not the best aside from myself and father." Glancing at him quickly, I point at him. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll see it as a challenge and I'd have to put her down." His eyes are menacing, and if he wasn't her guardian and a friend I'd put him on his back. "Obviously I wouldn't hurt her, just like I did on the first day of school – I'd restrain."

He smiles, "She attacked you on the first day of school?"

I nod, taking a bite of the chicken while he slowly saunters towards the food. "She was kicked out of first period for not paying attention and sassing the teacher. I knew she was my mate, I smelt her as soon as she walked into the room. Strawberries and vanilla, it was like heaven on earth – it is like heaven on earth. And when she spoke, good Goddess it had Jax on his back and we were both growling in satisfaction. She knew I was there, avoiding every single person and view aside from the window, stubborn little she-wolf. Anyways, my gammas and I followed her out of the classroom. I could see she was at war with herself, Amber was wanting to go back to us, hell she didn't even notice I was there till I grabbed her arm."

Glancing at my mate, I start to smile. "That little she-wolf, elbowed me in the jaw and did a backflip to get out of my hold. I chased her down the hallway, she punched me once or twice I can't quite remember. I just held her in her spot whenever she'd make a move. Anyways it would be a super cute story if I hadn't been such a dick. I almost lost her that day."

He doesn't ask why, and I don't say anything.

Thank Goddess, still I find myself wincing at the things I've said to her. When I trapped her in the closet because her scent was driving me absolutely insane. I could smell it all day long. We eat in silence after that, both of us occasionally glancing at Maya who is sleeping soundly. I lean over to check her temperature, praying to the Moon Goddess that she doesn't will herself to stay out longer.

As soon as my hand touches her head, her eyes flutter open and she's gasping for air. Hands frantically moving around my body and pulling me into her, she's weak I can feel it from the hold she barely has on me. She must have stayed out a little too long. "Baby girl it's okay, I'm here. We're here, you're safe."

"2 weeks." She musters out before falling asleep again.

I glance at Kris, just to be sure I heard the right words. "2 weeks." He repeats.

Time to prepare.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Okay, so things are really going to be picking up within the next few chapters.**

 **I hope you are all loving this book as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	44. Chapter 44-Push Your Limits

**_Josh's Point of View._**

Maya's still sleeping. It's been 14 hours, 22 minutes and 37 seconds since she woke briefly from her vision. If you can't already tell, I'm worried. She slept a lot last time, but it didn't surpass 12 hours. We haven't made any move yet, we need to hear the full vision. Lucas, myself, the Gamma's and Kris all agreed that we can't just assume she meant they'd attack.

Though, I'm very aware that's probably what it meant.

"Come on baby." Running my fingers through her hair, pushing the locks out of her beautiful face. I've said those words a million times over the past few hours, yet she remains curled up in a ball and snuggling our blanket. I brought her to our room last night around 10 o'clock after e-mailing Alpha's and informing them of our situation. I didn't ask for their aid yet, only inquired to see if they would stand with us.

I haven't checked to see if they have messaged me back.

Kris ended up sleeping outside of our door last night. If Maya had grown up in my pack, I would have had a strong suspicion that they would be mates. The trust these two have in one another is pretty astounding, and I know it is just the guardian bond but he seems to be a pretty trustworthy wolf. Which is why I've decided to not initiate the plan. Originally we were going to feed Katie false information after taking Kris into custody, basically set up Kermit to believe we would be somewhere at a particular place and a particular time, but we'd be waiting for the attack.

But now, if what I'm thinking about Maya's vision is correct then we won't need to do that. Thank Goddess, I'd hate to do that to Kris even if he'd be in the safe room with his mom. I need him out and about, protecting my mate if for whatever reason I can't. "Wake up for me baby."

She sighs contently but her long and voluminous eyelashes don't flutter open to reveal the gorgeous baby blue eyes that tend to always captivate me. "Good morning Alpha." A tray of donuts is rolled into the room, one of her favorite breakfast foods. She'll love it when she wakes up.

"Thank you." Watching Maggie exit the room I lie back down on the bed with the beautiful blonde and pull her into my chest.

Burrowing deeper, I hear her inhale my scent. And that's when she opens her eyes. "I smell donuts."

Chuckling, I press my lips against hers. "Good morning to you too beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah donuts!" I hold her even tighter, effectively preventing her from getting up. I missed her voice. I missed her eyes, and it hasn't even been a full day.

I brush my nose against hers, my thumb resting gently by her ear while my fingers are tangled in her hair. "I missed you baby girl. I'll never get used to you sleeping so damn long."

"I have a lot to tell you guys. A lot, a lot. But first, donuts!"

I let her out of my grasp and watch as she scurries across the bed and stretches before letting her feet carry her to the tray of food. "I'm beginning to think you love donuts more than me." It came out more serious because in reality, I shouldn't be jealous of a damn donut. It was meant to be a joke.

"Well as long as you understand your place in my life." She winks and I can't help but growl. She just rolls her eyes and saunters towards me all sexy like – she doesn't mean to be sexy it is just her natural aura. Wiping off some of the chocolate on her finger, she kicks her leg over to straddle me.

 _'I like donuts'_

I ignore Jax and his fight to get out of his cage. He's only saying he likes donuts because he wants to be in my position. Can't say I blame him. My hands grip her hips, as she stares at the sweetness on her finger. "Everyone loves donuts Josh. They're sweet, and there are so many different options to choose from." Her little ass wiggles against me, but when I let out a warning growl she feigns innocence. This girl knows exactly what she's doing. "I don't know why you're getting all growly, I'm just getting comfy." She puts that finger in her mouth, those sweet and soft lips enclosing around it. I want to be that finger. My mate loves to tease, especially when she's lies against me. Her chest pressing against mine and giving me a sight to see. Her forearms bracing her on either side of my face, her voluptuous mouth hovering over mine.

"You're walking on a thin line baby girl." Gripping her hips, I grind her into me. Letting her know exactly what she does for me.

"I'm just offering you a bite."

 **XXX-Small Scene, nothing to terrible.**

I shake my head, my eye contact remaining 100 percent focused on her. Removing one hand from her hips, I knock the donut out of her hand… she doesn't even care. I knew she loved me more than donuts. Take that sugary bitches. "I have something much sweeter in mind."

She begins to nibble on her bottom lip. In one fluid motion I'm flipping her over, my body balancing over her sinfully attractive one. "You know Alpha, we should probably talk about my vision."

Smirking I rip her shirt right off that beautiful body. "I'll get you to talk, but it won't be about your vision."

My lips connect with hers, I can taste the chocolate on her tongue. "You do know how to convince me." Popping the button on her shorts, I slide those down. Hot pink lace panties poking out as I do so.

"Fuck Maya." The little control I had on Jax is slipping away. If I lose the last bit of thread I have on him, I won't be giving me control back anytime soon.

"Let him out Alpha."

I'm battling with him, my grip on her hips tightening… almost bruising. Her voice so seductive it's driving me crazy, "It won't be nice Maya. It'll be fast and hard."

That's the wolf way. Without hesitation, I rip her panties right off. Jax right underneath my consciousness, without intending to he can hurt Maya if she isn't in wolf form. Leaning down, I bury my face in her thighs. Her wetness coating my tongue, "So ready for me." I muster out before diving back in. Her legs wrap around my neck, pulling me impossibly closer as she moans my name. "So good." I growl, before adding my fingers, my other hand ripping her bra off.

It doesn't take long before I feel her clenching tightly around my fingers, the echoes of my name filling my ears and her sweetness resting on my taste buds. "We aren't done yet." Sliding my basketball shorts off, my boxers following suit, I hover over her. Her cheeks tinted a light red, her eyes hooded with desire as she stares up at me. I love seeing her like this, attacking her mouth with mine, I thrust inside of her in one fluid motion. Greedily, I swallow up her moans my lips on hers, while I again thrust inside of her. "So tight." Sitting up on my knees, one hand lifts her by the small of her back the other plays with her pearl as I continue to push her limits.

Maya wraps her arms around my body and her legs around my waist. She bites into my shoulder, inflicting a little pain but mostly pleasure. Jax growls in approval that she's wanting to mark us again. And that's when he takes full control.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **(It's safe now.)**

"Bye Jax."

Coming back to consciousness, I am even afraid to open my eyes. I went feral for a few minutes and don't remember what happened. I hear Maya's heavy and hopefully satisfied breathing. I can feel my body coated in sweat, "oh my Goddess." Her sweet voice still sounds high on ecstasy at the moment.

Opening my eyes just so I can gaze at my mate, I'm not at all surprised to see the crack in the headboard or the stuffing from the pillows and mattress… good going Jax. I roll my head and smile at Maya who looks absofuckinglutely gorgeous. I love the way she looks after I ravish her, panting for breath and barely awake. "Hey." I whisper and pull her into my body. "You okay? Jax didn't hurt you did he?"

She shakes her head and burrows herself into my chest. "You both are incredible." I can feel immense satisfaction coursing through our bond and I hear Jax snort in pride. Stupid mutt, "At least I know donuts is what pulls Jax out." She winks and presses her lips against mine.

"I don't think its donuts beautiful, he's been aching to get out since the moment I saw you in that classroom."

"Well that would be highly inappropriate." She quips and divulges her beautiful smile. Goddess she is beautiful. "Either way, we haven't mated in wolf form yet. Amber is getting antsy." She giggles and rolls towards the edge of the bed, no doubt to take a shower. But as she does, I see a ton of bruises on her back, hips and her perky little ass.

"Goddess Maya." I sit up on my knees and turn her around to inspect her wounds. "I'm so sorry."

"Josh I'm fine baby. These will be gone in a few hours." She assures me, but what makes me madder is Jax is now sleeping and can't see what he did. Ass hole. I growl but relent and follow her into the shower. She just chuckles at me and calls me a 'lost puppy'. I wash her body clean, making sure I get every inch and listening to her sigh in contentment. "I called a meeting in 15 minutes."

Damn it.

I hurriedly take a shower, she just watches me in amusement. She knows how I feel about my hair… it's an OCD thing. At least that's how I defend it, and if I can't fix it in time I throw on a beanie. Flipping off the water, I step out first to grab a towel. I love drying her off, I'll just wear a beanie. "I'm flattered me over your hair."

"Well you chose me over your donut. Just trying to even things out a bit." I joke and press my lips against hers while she giggles. "Now get your sexy ass dressed. We have 7 minutes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We were late.

Only by a few minutes but still, it is very unprofessional and un-Alpha-like to arrive late. Not like we can get in trouble, but full responsibility is on my mate. She shouldn't look so damn good and we wouldn't have had this problem. My father, mother, leadership and Kris are eating on the snacks that Maya must have asked to be brought in, such an amazing Luna. "Good morning everyone." Maya announces with a glorious smile.

Seriously, even her smile makes my heart race. Riley races towards us and envelops her in a tight hug. Their cheeks pressing together, "Are you okay? You were sleeping for forever."

My mate nods and perches on the end of the couch, "So everyone I'm a seer." Goddess Maya, I've learned she makes jokes when she's uncomfortable. And they're funny, but we're on the brink of war. "And yes once my soul returns to my body I'm pretty tired, so I apologize for being late." I don't, I was enjoying myself until Jax took over.

 _'Guilty as charged'_

 _'HEY ASSHOLE! You bruised our mate!"_

"Josh leave Jax alone." Maya demands, her hand held out for me to take.

I do right when Jax speaks up again. _'Mate loves me more.'_

"Jax knock it off." Huffing he puts his muzzle on his paws. Pouting puppy. "Alright so there was a lot of information that I gathered on this trip. First, 2 weeks from yesterday my father attacks." Standing up she saunters towards the calendar and circles the date with a big red marker. "I don't have an exact time, but Josh and I were sleeping already – well Josh was. I of course was stressing out per the norm. He came to get me from the office."

Lucas nods, his focus on the ground and his brows furrowed as he takes in all the information. He's even ignoring his mate who is resting against him. Normally when Riley is around he's finding some way to touch her. "It's safe to say that it's after 10 o'clock." I think out loud.

"On average, yes." She shrugs and saunters towards the map that we had blown up of our territory and theirs. "I'm not sure what part of the territory they entered in from though. Josh got a mind link saying that they were 4 miles out because of the sensors Farkle put out." She flashes a million watt smile towards my gamma causing a growl to rumble in my chest.

Farkle nods and pulls out his laptop. "I'm assuming you would like for me to set up sensors around our perimeter."

"Yes but no one make a move yet. Anything we do now can alter the future so let me say everything first and then we will create a plan." She tilts her head to the side while glancing out the window, my friends stare at me as if I'll have an answer on what she's doing. I just shrug, I have no control over this she-wolf no matter how much that hurts me ego to admit. "According to future me, my father has Alpha Thomas and rogues on his side. Unfortunately our reinforcements wouldn't arrive till the next morning. Smackle and Riley were in charge in the safe room. Riley had a headcount and was to report to me if we were one wolf off." Spinning on her heels she faces Vanessa with a smile, "V, I trained you. You were practically itching to fight."

Vanessa beams, in a weird way she looks up to Maya. Zay however, is a completely different story. He's fuming at the mention of his mate fighting. We'll deal with that later. "We went down to the armory and then I had to come back. Josh and I arguing took up a good portion of my time. Kris, you weren't there and I didn't see you Luna Amy or Alpha Allen, nor did I see any other leadership. I was to meet Josh out on the front steps to fight beside you." Her eyes stare into mine, happiness and adoration gleaming within them.

Everyone is silent, while Maya takes several pieces of copy paper and clips them to the board over the maps. She makes a 'T' chart, one side labeled what we can't change and the other labeled what we can't. "First, Kris since we know the date he will attack we won't be needing to feed false information to her. So plan, 'Kris is the enemy' is dead." That plan has so many names, all from her. "Farkle, set the sensors out as far as you can. We'll be expecting them but, the sooner we get notice the better."

"We can't change bringing pack members to the safe room. We'll have to do that when they step on the territory, any sooner and Katie could contact Alpha Kermit to let him know we're ushering them underground then he won't attack."

Maya smirks proudly while Lucas says his peace. "You are right. To an extent. Firstly, we can't bring her in now. She's feeding information to my father, if we bring her in my father will know something is going on since she wouldn't have contacted him in 2 weeks. But, who is to say we can't bring her in a few hours before we order everyone to the safe room?"

"You read my mind, mate. Now, John. We have a problem there, Kris do you have any idea if your father or step-mom are involved in this?"

He shakes his head no, dejectedly. "Unfortunately, no. If he is, they're staying out of the action."

"I wouldn't put it past him." My father announces, his deep baritone voice rattling the room. He's upset about the previous beta possibly being a mole. "He's a power hungry wolf, and he's been acting out since Luna Maya entered the picture. I have a theory."

"Let's hear it." My mate plops down in the chair, a smile on her face. All she needs now is a damn bowl of popcorn. It's just nice to not see her as stressed as she was, the bags underneath her eyes are gone and only now do I realize how much I've missed her gorgeous smile. Thank Goddess.

He chuckles and grips my mom's hand. "You plan on challenging your father. He's going to need something to keep your mate busy. It is very disrespectful for a wolf to interfere but if you're in danger and mate instincts kick in, Jax will attack no matter the circumstances."

 _'Yup'_

"So you're saying, John will challenge me for the Alpha position?"

"Or attack you at the very least. I have no evidence to prove my theory. He may not even be involved in this mess but, they'll only need moments to take her away if Alpha Thomas wants her."

"They don't know about me." Kris announces, unfortunately he can't take on 2 Alpha's if they get her hands on my mate.

"My vote." Maya raises her hands, pulling our attention back to the board. "Lock them all up. Besides, Naomi will probably be in the safe room, I'd hate to make her feel awkward. We'll have someone tail them, if they try to escape before the attack we bring them in early. We can't risk my father finding out any information."

Riley looks stressed out, we'll have to up her training. All 15 and 16 year old wolves will be trained to defend in case the safe room is taken down but being the Beta Female she will lead. I won't have a weak link. "So, once we bring in Katie and her folks we will call a pack meeting and have the rest of the pack enter the safe room."

Zay raises his hand, which is odd usually he just says the first thing on his mind. "If we have allies coming to stay with us, won't that tip off the mole or moles?"

I smirk, "I'm sure the Power Pack won't mind extra company. We can send word to them after locking Katie away. Alpha William can lead them to our pack. In wolf form they can be there in mere hours."

"Or – No offense Alpha, to save their strength we could give them a time to be here."

That works better.

Damn it.

Farkle is the smart one, that's why I made him my Gamma. I ignore it entirely, not wanting to be embarrassed further. "We'll pull the patrol wolves further in so they can make it back to the pack house as soon as they smell one or the sensors are triggered." Sensors over our territory is going to be ridiculously expensive, but safety first. "Training schedules. Riley," I pull my focus off the paper and look at the she-wolf, "You'll be working with our Beta, Farkle with Smackle and father with mom. If you 3 will be in the safe room, you will be leading. I can't have you running and hiding." My words directed solely to Riley and Smackle, my mother needs to be trained up a bit but she can fight just fine. "You'll train every day from 8 to 12."

My focus shifts towards Farkle and Zay, "You two will train 15 and 16 year olds. Both males and females. There will be basic weaponry, as well as self-defense and offensive maneuvers. This will occur from 3 to 7, so they won't miss school. From 12 to 3 Lucas and myself will work with our warriors. And my mate, you will be training –

"Vanessa." She finishes for me, her canines extending with the one word.

Those two are absolutely ridiculous. "If anyone asks why we're training, tell them we're preparing. They know we've declared war and it won't hurt to train. Half-truth."

Maya stands beside me, like the amazing Luna she is. Her hand rests gently on my bicep. "Any questions?"

When no one says anything, I take Maya's hand in mind. "Great, we start tomorrow. Get ready to push yourself to the limits."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think. This story has roughly 8 to 10 chapters left.


	45. Chapter 45-I'm Going to Kill You

**_Maya's Point of View._**

So far things are going pretty well, with the information I've gathered the pack leadership seems to have relaxed. Thank Goddess, because the fact I was the cause and reason for their stress only made me stress more… it's a vicious cycle that had – for now come to an end. It is currently 9 o'clock and Josh was running patrols with a few warriors and Lucas, I'm thinking Jax wanted to go out for a run. Farkle had finished setting up the sensors around 5 miles out, we didn't have time to wait for the more expensive ones to come in that he had ordered so we worked with what we had.

It's been one week since I had my vision and we've all been training non-stop. Like, really non-stop. I love training with my man, I love when he's on top of me all hot and sweaty but damn it I get tired too. I'm able to hold my own with him for roughly 14 minutes before he pins me and I'm tapping out. Granted, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't tap out with my father. I would take the pain just so he knows I won't submit. Amber growls lowly, _'he should be kissing our feet and begging for forgiveness'_

 _'He won't get forgiveness. Don't get your fur in a knot, that's not going to happen.'_

She both agrees and growls with my statement but I end up blocking her out. "Good evening Luna."

Amber's in her cage, ready to pounce with the squeaky voice we just heard. "Katie." I grunt out, in my defense I truly tried to keep my voice even and polite but I have a feeling that didn't work. "What can I do for you?"

I feel her stand beside me, her eyes boring into the side of my face as I continue to cook my tilapia and veggies. YUM! "I was just curious, the entire pack besides pups have been training like crazy here lately. Is everything okay?"

Dropping my spatula, my head is furiously thrown towards her. "I do believe we already gave you and the entire pack our reasoning. Is there a reason you don't trust us Katie?" I growl out, my power unknowingly pushing off of me. "Do you have a problem trusting your leadership?" The fact she's having to remind herself to submit is another sign her loyalties don't lie with us.

However, survival instincts are always there. A more powerful wolf is questioning you, so she cowers down. "No Luna."

"I believe you know that I died once already because of my father's hands, we declared war. We have no idea when he's going to attack but we aren't going to just sit here and wait we will be prepared." Flipping my focus back to my food, because we can't let anything ruin that, I continue – I have to make this convincing. "He abused my mother and myself for years Katie. He doesn't love, he doesn't follow through with any promises, I'd be surprised if he actually does hand me over to Alpha Thomas. At least not before he deals out the appropriate punishment." I stare at her directly into her orbs, "He's sneaky. He gets what he wants, no matter the consequences or who has helped him. And he wants me."

I'm knowingly scaring the shit out of her.

But, that's what I want.

She needs to be scared. She got into bed with the wrong wolf and she's going to pay for it later. If not from us then from him, "But safety first. I couldn't live with myself if we didn't do something to help the pack." I explain, my tone going back to cheerful and light. "I'm sorry about that. My wolf and I, our father is a sensitive subject. We can't wait to tear into his flesh." I knowingly flash her my canines, hurriedly she bows and I hear the faint slam of the front door before I start to laugh.

Pulling out a plate, I hear light clapping from the hall. "You can be utterly terrifying even while smiling."

I glare at my mate before taking a bite of tilapia, stifling a moan in the process. "Well if she wasn't scared of myself or my father before she spoke with me, she is now. And rightfully so. One of us is going to kill her and she knows it."

Lifting me off of the chair, he sets me in his lap before taking my fork away. Bringing it to my plate, he cuts off a bit of the meat and places it at my lips. I wrap my mouth around the warm metal and sigh in content. "I haven't fed you in a while my Luna. I've been a terrible mate and I am sorry."

"You've been a wonderful mate." I retort while he rests a carrot at my lips. "And it's not like we have a lot of time to spoil one another. But as soon as this war is over –

"I will spoil you like the queen you are." Smiling I press my lips to his, my fingers raking through his long locks. "Now eat, and we'll go to bed. I figured tomorrow we'd train in our wolves."

"Got it coach." I retort and take another bite of tilapia.

15 minutes later, my belly is full, my mate is carrying me to bed. His scent enveloping me, his touch comforting me and his heart beat lulling me to sleep. Snuggling into his embrace I sigh in complete content at the position I am in. "Goodnight baby girl. Sweet dreams."

I feel his lips press against my temple before muttering a goodnight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGWMGMW**

"PINNED YOU AGAIN! ALPHA!" I smile widely as I roll off and lay beside him on the grass. My chest heaving as I try to regain my breath.

He smiles, taking my hand in his he gently presses my knuckles against his lips. "Only took 22 minutes of fighting." My mate chuckles, even covered in bruises and blood he's sexy. "Let's get you cleaned up baby girl, I did a number on you today."

Ass.

Sighing I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist. "Josh." He hums, his fingers running through my hair. He loves doing that, "Do you think I can beat my father?"

I figured he'd tense up or freeze, or get nervous but he continues petting me and even kisses my head. Odd, but I'll definitely take it. "I know you can Maya. I know you can beat your father, and when you do we'll take your pack back and we can live our lives normally baby girl. You'll be carrying my pups soon." His hand runs over my stomach and sighs in happiness, "You'll be an amazing mother."

I can't lie and say that it doesn't sound incredible to carry his pups. Even though we are only 18, it doesn't really matter. Mates are for life, and our wolves seriously live to breed. We are more than anxious for it, "You'll be an amazing dad." Standing up on my tip toes I peck his lips and saunter inside.

Well I'm about to go inside but I catch notice of Riley training… well she's extremely frustrated right now and I hate that for her. She's not a fighter, but she's going to have to get over that. We need all hands on deck, quickly changing direction I meander towards her. She looks cute, I'll give her that. Matching spandex and top with her hair in a cute top bun. We need to fix that, "Lucas let me in. You're going too easy." She had barely broken a sweat and my white tee shirt was practically see through. It's freaking humid out here.

He stifles a growl, he knows I'm right. But doing what I asked he steps aside and I get into the round circle. "You look beautiful Riley."

Her smile widens, matching mine. "Thanks Maya."

"You shouldn't look beautiful right now, do you know that?" Her eyes widen, and her face pales while my smile falls. "I know your limits Riley. I will stop if I think you can't handle it, let your wolf loose and get dirty."

Sprinting full force towards her, I tackle her tiny frame to the ground. Before I can get in position to throw a punch she barrel rolls away and stands back up on her feet. "Good job. You're tiny so you used your size to your advantage." Taking a few steps towards her she beams proudly from my compliment, "There's one problem." Sweeping her feet out from underneath her, I hear her back making contact with the ground. "You keep attacking. Don't give them a chance to get back up. You'll use your speed Riles. You snap a neck the second you can, if you would have rolled and jumped on top of me – I would be gone."

I stick my hand out to help her and she takes it… have I taught her nothing. Lifting her up, I push her back down. She glares at me, "Come on Riley you know better than to take the hand of an enemy."

Taking a few steps back, Riley stands back up. Dirt covering her back, I can't help but smirk when I see her red tinted face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Hey Jexica." Good, I wanted her wolf to come out. "No I was never your friend. I was always having to protect Riley because you were too weak do it yourself."

Jexica growls, along with her mate. I stand there with a smirk on my face as she begins to shake. "You're lying!"

"AM I?! HOW MANY LASHES HAVE I TAKEN BECAUSE YOU WERE GETTING PICKED ON AND DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO STOP IT!" Dirt kicks up from behind me as I sprint her direction, lowering myself into a tackling position she takes the blunt force but elbows me in my temple. "There you go, get mad Jexica! Actually do something for _once_!"

Her arm is thrown towards my face, catching it in my hand I debate ending it now. But, I want her to boost her confidence. Getting her feet underneath me, I'm thrown a few feet back. This time she's already heading my direction before I am on my feet. "Fast learner." Throwing a right hook I make contact with her cheek. Her face snapping back towards mine almost instantly. My hand grips her throat, as I'm lifting her in the air to throw her on the ground she kicks me in the face. I don't loosen my grip but I start to laugh, licking the blood off of my lip.

Lowering her back down, her feet touching the ground I smile proudly at her. "When you're grabbed by the throat, take your right arm and wrap it around the junction of my forearm and bicep and take your body with it." She furrows her brows but does as I say, "use the speed and momentum and put your elbow in the attackers chin. Over and over again until you can get free."

She nods and stares at me, her eyes reflecting so much pain. "Was what you said true?"

I shake my head and pull her in for a hug. "I love you more than life itself Riley. Almost as much as Josh, I would go through all of that again. I would go through every lash, starving day and punishment just so I could meet you." Her amber orbs flicker back to her chocolate brown before embracing me in a hug. "I love you Riles, you and Jexica. I am so sorry that you're having to learn how to fight and that I hurt you but I need you to train. You may not have to worry about it because you'll be in the safe room but if anything were to happen to you – just please for me throw everything you have into this training."

She sobs into my shoulder for a few minutes, when I open my eyes Josh and Lucas are staring at us with smiles on their faces. "Lucas, push her." That's all I say before pulling away and sauntering inside without waiting for Josh. Guilt is starting to eat me alive.

4 days.

That's how long I have till they attack.

4 short days. I'm putting everyone in so much danger. "Stop."

Spinning around towards the pack house entrance Josh stands there with his arms crossed. "Stop what?"

He shakes his head and crosses his arms. "You forget to put your wall up."

"Well I have so many. One for you, one for the pack, one for my –"I trail off knowing he knows what I'm talking about.

He growls lowly, "Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault that we are in this mess, it is your father's and the obsessive Alpha Thomas. They want you, you didn't ask for this. They attacked us first, successfully killing you in the process so stop blaming yourself. Me, and the entire pack will and would stand by you through any war that involves you. You are my mate, you are our Luna and the best thing to ever happen to me. Yes, we are going to war. Yes, we are going to lose some lives but I will not just hand you over. So if not go to war for you, what would you have me do?"

His words hit home, a reality I didn't want to face. There is no negotiating, there's no treaty to be had. It's either Josh dies and I get taken away – if I don't die in the process, or my father dies and quite possibly Alpha Thomas. This really is the only way. His calloused hands cup my face, forcing me to stare into his eyes. They exude so much safety, he is my safe place in this world. With all this shit going on, all I have to do is stare into his eyes and I'm home, I'm safe. "I love you Maya." Resting his head against mine he sighs in complete and utter content. "We will do this with as little lives lost as possible. That's why we're training."

I nod and peck his lips. "I love you too Josh. I think I want to go for a run."

Smiling he takes my hand and leads us towards the door. I give him a sympathetic look, his shoulders drop and he opens the door. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back beautiful. Please don't be gone long."

I kiss him again, Amber feeling the need to have him a little closer. Our tongues dancing together as my fingers grip his hair. He groans into the kiss and makes an effort to close the door but I stop him with a smile. "I'll be back."

Scurrying behind a tree I shift into my wolf after stripping my clothes. We start off slow and trot Goddess only knows where. I know that this will probably be the last time I can actually run before the fight. I know Amber will need to rest.

 _'I'm fine. You underestimate me.'_

 _'Sorry I care.'_

Huffing we take off into a jog, the pads of our paws hitting the forest floor. Leaping carelessly over logs, I find myself heading towards the open field where Josh took us on our first date. The grass is to the middle of our legs, the sun beaming brightly on our fur that the wind is rustling. A butterfly lands on our nose, the little feelers tickling our snout. Sneezing from the feeling, the beautiful yellow wings flutter and take off to their next adventure. It would be really cool to fly.

 _'You can turn into a wolf, I think we're plenty cool.'_

 _'So sassy today.'_

She snorts and lies on her back so she can sunbathe. Right when I feel us dozing off I feel someone pushing at my mind block. Letting it down, John the previous Beta invades my mind. _'I just tripped past a sensor. False alarm, sorry leadership.'_

Amber growls, we don't like that. Why would he be that close to the sensors that are 5 miles out from our territory? Standing on our paws, I open my link to Josh. _'You hear John?'_

 _'Yeah, we're going to investigate. I don't trust him. Go back to the pack house beautiful just in case, I'll meet you there.'_

After reluctantly agreeing we stretch out our back legs, our chest hoisting towards the sky. That's when I hear the breaking of leaves. Before I can even turn around to investigate the noise I'm tackled to the ground. My teeth instantly sink into a paw and I'm bucking off the wolf. I don't smell anything.

Shit.

Masking spray.

 _'Amber. Kill.'_

 _'With pleasure.'_

Standing back up she sprints towards the wolf. Our head connecting to the center of his stomach, a light crack is heard in the process. Swiping her paw across his muzzle, we feel another wolf tackling into our side. Another crack resounding in the process. Amber stands up as if we didn't just crack a rib, spit and blood dripping from her canines as she snarls at the intruders. I recognize these wolves, from the rescue mission. Amber releases a wolfy smile, she's showing them her intentions. They flash their sharp teeth our direction, she cocks her head to the side to further piss them off.

 _'Quit playing. There's gotta be more coming.'_

She huffs and takes off into a full sprint towards one wolf before switching her victim to the sandy blonde. Rolling several yards backward, our teeth sink into his neck feeling the blood saturate our taste buds. She growls menacingly when we hear the other wolf behind us ready to attack. Swinging the body behind us it lands on top of the other wolf, both whimpering in the process. "Well, well, well my daughter has definitely gotten stronger."

Growling, I snap my head in the direction of the voice.

My father's voice.

"I knew it was you Maya. Only you would use sedatives, you'd hate to tarnish your reputation when you thought you'd foolishly challenge me." Amber barks and growls menacingly. Foolish my ass, natural instinct has us circling our prey. That's when more wolves break out from the forest, our heart beat races but we continue to eye the leader. Once we take them out we have the power.

How did so many get onto our land.

"Now, we must hurry. Alpha Thomas seems to be struggling with that pathetic excuse of an Alpha. Stupid pup." I feel the dirt underneath my claws, launching myself towards our father. How dare he insult our mate?

Before I reach him I'm hit in the neck with a dart. It has me dropping to the ground.

 _'Amber get up. Mate's in trouble.'_

She stands back up on her paws at the sound of her mate. Our teeth snapping in the direction of Kermit, everything is starting to become hazy and I can feel Amber drifting off into my conscious, she can't hold on. "Wow, haven't had to use more than 1 wolfsbane sedative in at least 30 years. Alpha Thomas, your betrothed will be proud." His fingers gesture for someone else to shoot again, my teeth nip his finger at the last minute, I smile at the taste of his blood before he backhands me.

 _'Josh'_

 _'Maya, baby girl, we're coming! I have my warriors we're coming. Please hold on, don't leave me baby girl.'_

 _'It's Kermit.'_

 _'I know baby girl, we captured Thomas. I'm on my way.'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'NO! Don't you do that! Don't, you fight! Do you understand me?! YOU FIGHT!'_

Opening my eyes, everything is hazy and I'm incredibly dizzy. "Don't worry, there's not enough wolfsbane to hurt you. Just to sedate you and your wolf."

"I'm-"I start to cough, I didn't even realize I had shifted. "I'm going to kill you, I will love every minute of it." With every bit of strength left in me, I elongate my claws and swipe his face a wide smirk covering my face. "Fuck. You."

He growls, his fist connecting to my face, effectively knocking me unconscious.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So… that happened.**

 **I'm going to go hide now.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	46. Chapter 46-Captive

Déjà vu.

I was once told that if I keep finding myself in similar situations, it's because I haven't learned to overcome them. It's life's way of challenging you to get past it and grow further. I don't know if that's true, I thought for sure that I had overcome this cell I was in. That I had become a stronger wolf and that I would never be here again. I haven't opened my eyes, I refuse to do so. I don't want to look around and see the concrete walls, floor and ceiling. I don't want to open them to find the whipping post on one side of the room and the half an inch thick mattress lying on the floor.

I can already smell the blood and vomit that will soon make a permanent residence in this confined space.

My mind is running a million miles per minute. I'm trying to contact Amber, and she's nowhere in my mind. I can't even see her. Okay rules.

Rule number 1, don't cry out.

Rule number 2, drink as little water as possible. Less silver the better.

Rule number 3, eat as little as possible. Less wolfsbane the better.

Rule number 4, remember Josh.

Don't forget Josh, he's going to find me. He's going to save me. That's probably the most important one.

He told me to fight, I could have and should have gotten out of there. I had to freaking stretch. Opening my eyes, I find the concrete walls, ceiling and floor. However this isn't the cell I'm used to, oh no. Oh Goddess. We aren't in the Crescent Moon dungeon. I can feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

Don't you fucking cry Maya!

Lifting my head up from my chest, I glance around the room again. No windows and it's a cement door, shit. Tugging at my hands behind me, I feel the silver embedded rope burning into my flesh. My legs are tied to the chair as well and I can feel the little wolfsbane in my system so my mind link is useless and as previously mentioned I can't feel Amber.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Flipping my gaze towards the door, I can't and don't even try to stifle the growl. My father stands tall and proud at the entrance of my cell. "You are in no position to anger me Maya."

"Yes well, you were in no position to kidnap me, father." I spit out.

He chuckles and leans up against the wall, his beady eyes stare down at me. No emotion, it's so cold it's almost frightening. "You are my daughter-

"I AM NOT YOUR ANYTHING! The moment I ran was the moment I left you behind. You don't deserve me, you don't deserve this pack and you sure as hell didn't deserve my mother you no good piece of-"I'm cut off by the punch he gave me. My tongue flicks out to lick the blood away, "piece of shit." I finish, earning another slap. "Some things never change."

"You've caused more problems than you're worth!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU AND ALPHA THOMAS WANT ME SO DAMN BAD!? We had no intention of retaliation after my Luna and pack induction, none at all. All of this could have been avoided, but you just needed someone to beat out of pure pleasure. Both you and Alpha Thomas are just too damn weak to build up your own packs, so you're using me to combine them."

He grips the back of my hair, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I don't cry out, I don't react when I meet his gaze. He doesn't deserve that satisfaction, "You've gained a lot of spirit daughter. I am going to break you! Your mate isn't going to save you, he has no idea where you are at and it will stay that way."

"So what's your plan?" I muster out, ignoring the hold he has on me. "I marry Alpha Thomas combine the packs and you think Josh won't react? You're an even bigger fool than I remembered."

All he does is smile, "I should cut out your tongue."

"Then how will I say my marriage vows?" So much sarcasm dripping from my words, I'm sure to get a beating for this.

He growls, I should be afraid. I really should just keep my mouth shut but for 6 – now 7 years I have thought of so many things to say to him and I believe him. I know he'll break me, so I am getting it all out now. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't survive another round of this. I couldn't survive the torture I would have to endure, but here I am.

I'd rather be dead. Aren't I just a positive patty? "Make no mistake Maya, I get you for 2 months. 2 months before I have to hand you over. You won't remember Josh, and if things go my way you won't even remember your name and you will be a broken wolf. Is that in anyway unclear?"

A smile forms against my face, "I endured 6 years of abuse from you Kermit." I spit out his name as if it is poison on my tongue. "You can't break me in 2 months. I won't allow it, I will fight every single day. I will, and I will rip out your throat before this is all said and done. Is that in anyway unclear?"

"We start now." He growls out throwing my chair, and effectively me into the wall. My head hitting the concrete with brute force. "So what do you think Maya? Knife game?"

Groaning as I try to sit up right, I ignore what he's asking. "You know what, let's start off like old times. Hmm? Lashes?"

 _Josh?_

"Lashes it is." The door to my cell opens and a wolf hands him the whip. "Count it out."

"Fuck you. I didn't do that shit then, I'm not doing it now."

The whip hits my front side, shredding whatever clothes they had put me in. "I SAID COUNT!"

"Go to hell."

And again.

And again.

 _Josh?_

Stupid chair won't let me roll over. Don't cry Maya, rule number 1. Don't give him that satisfaction.

Gritting my teeth, I use the pain of the silver ropes to focus on. Not the lashes, not the pain he's giving me. Closing my eyes, I feel a tear fall out. I don't want to be back here, I left.

This has to be a dream.

But with another kiss of the whip, the sting and pain it brings. I know it isn't a dream, this is my reality. The future I'm practically destined to have. Biting my lip with the next hit, I feel blood oozing out of not just my lip where I'm biting but my body. By the 14th lash, I'm falling in and out of consciousness. My skin fighting to stay together.

"That's just the start Maya. You should never have left."

"I wouldn't have lived." Keep my eyes open, don't let him see you struggle. Fluttering my eyelashes again they focus in on my father. Well, try to anyways.

Tilting his head to the side he just laughs. "You'll be lucky to survive this time around."

Don't I know it.

No, I have to be strong if not for me then for Josh.

For Amber and Riley. For my pack, I have to survive. Josh has already lost me once and I can't have him feeling like that again. I'm just sitting in the chair that's lying on the concrete ground and I'm covered in blood from my wounds. My new scars. I can't believe Alpha Thomas agreed to two months. Wait, so does that mean Alpha Thomas got loose? I thought Josh said they had him? "I hope you running away was worth it."

My lips curve into a smile. Was it worth it? I found out what a non-abusive life was like, I found my mate and became Luna of the strongest pack in Northern America. "It was."

Picking up the whip again, I just close my eyes. Josh sits in front of me, a smile coating his face. His big brown eyes that give me safety, that make me feel at home are staring back at me. I'm not crying because of the lashes I'm getting from the leather whip. I'm not crying for the pain, I'm crying for my mate. I can't imagine what he must be going through.

But all thoughts are put aside when the whip hits my skin again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It's been a week.

I know because every morning when I wake up, my father uses a silver knife to etch a mark into my arm. Just one on my bicep, 'counting down the days' he says, 'mustn't waste time'. And he doesn't, he has two plates of food in the morning. One has wolfsbane the other doesn't, that's what he says. But I'm 100 percent positive they are both laced with it, he wouldn't take the chance for me to get Amber back. Once I choose he throws it away from me, he wants me to crawl and get it.

I don't. I just keep eye contact with him, for which I'm punished for.

The water is okay, I got some 2 days ago. Hardly any silver flakes.

Father made today's mark longer than the other's in my arm, I think so he can remember too. 'We start off easy', he says. Just placing silver on different parts of my body or just punching the shit out of me. The mystery is pretty exhilarating, which will he choose that day? Once he's finished there, he takes a break to rest his knuckles, or to just take the damn gloves off.

I don't get lunch, hell for all I know the 'morning' I've become accustomed to could be night. Who knows? Either way he comes back later, the knife game is his personal favorite as he sings the tune I've had etched into my memory. Then he whips me for a while, I can't even tell if the tails are laced with silver. Crying myself into unconsciousness, I wake up and he's gone until things become really interesting. I thought lashes would be the worst thing I'd have to endure.

No, I eventually pass out from the pain when it comes to lashes.

Gasoline is a new favorite. A hose forced into my mouth, and he pours gasoline down my throat until he feels I've had enough, that's when he kicks my stomach and I throw up most of it. Unfortunately I'm not given water the rest of the day.

He leaves after that.

But that's when the real pain begins. I'm left with my thoughts, I'm left with the memory of happiness etched into my brain.

My mate.

Josh.

His eyes, the comfort that just his eyes provide is enough to push me to the next day. He's coming for me. I know he's coming for me.

He has to be.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"12, 13."

13 days.

"Day 14." My eyes flicker towards the door, my father standing there so proud with his silver knife. "What? Nothing to say?"

Averting my gaze to my knees that are tucked into me, I keep my mouth shut. "You're learning." I just keep blinking, Josh's eyes seem further and further away by each passing day. I want them to stay with me, I want those chocolate pools to guide me out of this hell. I notice my arm moving against my will, I see him move the knife across my skin and I see the blood oozing out but I don't feel anything.

Am I becoming numb to the pain?

Impossible because the punch delivered next is pretty noticeable. "You've caused problems Maya." Untucking my knees I rest my back against the cold concrete floor. "You shouldn't have ran, you knew you were betrothed. You fucked everything up, no one was ever good enough for _him_. No one from my pack." He has his back to me while he's searching through a tray of… I don't know probably torture devices. Your guess is as good as mine. "He had to have his 'little moon'. Selling you off to him was the stupidest mistake I've done."

Aside from this.

Aside from killing my mother.

Aside from abusing me.

"He's been obsessed for as long as I can remember. I don't see what all the fuss is about." He retorts while turning around and staring at my bruised, broken and torn body. Quite literally torn, I can see my skin hanging off of my arms and legs. I can barely move without being in pain. Correction, I can't move without being in pain. "I originally wanted you for four months. That was my minimum."

Don't say anything.

He isn't hurting me right now.

"But again, he had to get his way. 2 months!" He scoffs as if this torture every day for 2 months isn't enough to sate his need. Unfortunately, his needs are insatiable. I wouldn't be surprised if his wolf had gone feral and taken full control, however he wouldn't have hurt my mother if that was the case. We have mates because of our wolves, Amber was furious with me when my tone would be a little rude when talking to Josh.

However, a question plagues my mind.

"Why'd you kill my mother?" His focus flips towards me, I wished he would have snapped his neck. He gives me a questioning gaze, so I ask again. "Why'd you kill my mother?"

He smirks, it sends shivers down my spine. "I was wondering when you'd ask." The evil glint in his orbs doesn't go unnoticed. I think that's the only emotion I've seen now that I think about it.

"She was your mate." I whisper, however it being secluded and us being the only two in here it was heard as plain as day.

"No she wasn't." He replies nonchalantly. My brows furrow immediately, then how am I his daughter? I highly doubt I was one of the one in a million pups. And as if he knew what I was thinking he starts to laugh. "You aren't my daughter. Thank Goddess." Is that why he hates me so much?

But why would he take my mom? Why would she think that he was her mate? "W-why?" Nothing is making sense.

"I lost my mate, I wanted her, I got her." He doesn't deserve a mate, I'm glad he lost his no matter how evil the thought might be it's the truth. He simply shrugs and waits for my reaction.

I imagined myself with Josh, the way I felt when I was with him. The sparks, the love and the way I'd feel like I was on cloud 9. Hell, higher than cloud 9. I couldn't ever imagine hurting my mate. "So you took her away from her mate?" Like you did for me?

"Yes. It was either that or he'd die, I get what I want Maya. I'd have had a perfect life if it weren't for her being pregnant with you." He sneers as if I'm worse than dirt, nothing new. "Even after she went with me I still killed that Alpha and took over his pack, I couldn't have her pining after her lost mate. Trying to get away from me. Not even her pathetic father's pack could stop me."

I grit my teeth together, so my father's dead. The man I'd never met. My mother's dead, the woman I miss every single day. My mate is gone. The man I love with everything inside of me. Well technically I'm gone, he's probably at the pack house. I can't feel his emotions I'm too far away plus no wolf… I wonder if he can feel me or my pain. I hope not, I don't want him to feel this. All of these thoughts and emotions running through me make me utter something I'd regret as soon as it slipped off my tongue. "I'm going to love tearing your throat out."

"And to think I was going to cut down your misery today. Tsk, tsk. You should really learn when to shut the hell up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wake up bitch."

I was already awake. I haven't been sleeping. I have been begging for sleep, that's the only way I can see those eyes. I don't know where they're from but they make me feel… not here. They're practically calling out to me and I want to go to them. Big, brown eyes that give me a false sense of security.

Yes, false. Because I wake up from my sleep or my daydreams and they're gone. I wake up and I'm back here.

I hate him.

My feet have been shackled to the wall.

I don't know how long it's been.

I could look at my arm, but I don't want to.

I'm not sure who I thought would save me. But I thought someone would at one point and time. "I have a special treat for you today to celebrate your 45th day here."

I've been here 45 days. But where did I come from, if I've only been here 45 days does that mean that somewhere out there this didn't happen to me?

I'm so lonely. The only comfort that I find is from those eyes.

I wish I could see them more. I'm yanked out of my ball of comfort and my thoughts, at one point it would hurt. But I've become a shell, I don't talk anymore, and nothing hurts any more. I'm tied up in an 'X' position. When the door opens, I don't' bother to look up, I let my hair fan around my face and use it as a curtain to shield myself from everything. "Hello little moon."

I don't recognize the voice. When he tilts my head up with his fingers and my chin, I still don't know who this is. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Too dark, not the eyes I've been dreaming about. "What'd he do to you?"

I just blink.

"Get it over with Thomas!" _He_ yelled through the door.

His name is Thomas.

He looks really sad.

"I'm sorry little moon." His teeth elongate while he brushes my hair off my neck.

He bites me.

I don't feel it. I do feel the burn on the other side of my neck. But I don't say anything.

He lifts my chin again, "Do you remember me?"

I don't move, or talk. I just blink. "You don't." He sighs and strokes my cheek.

The door opens up, _he_ walks in and looks at us. "You aren't done yet?"

The man, Thomas shakes his head, not looking away from me. "I can't. I'll wait to complete the mating process later. What the hell have you been doing to her Kermit?"

He chuckles, I drop my head again. I just want to lie down, I want to sleep. "Training her. She's much better. No mouth on her, no more fight. She hasn't spoken in about 2 weeks. In 2 weeks she'll be all yours."

"I'll take her now." Thomas says while messing with my chains, "Give me the key Kermit."

"That wasn't the deal Thomas. 2 months, 60 days. Then she's all yours, I still have 2 weeks." Does that mean I'm getting out? No, I doubt it.

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! I marked her and she needs to come with me."

 _He_ shakes his head, "You won't want her for the next week. She'll be in more pain than you will want to deal with because of her other mark. I'll handle her."

A mark. This man, Thomas marked me? Isn't that for a mate only? Wouldn't I have known he was my mate? There was more shouting and tugging at my chains. Something about letting someone named Maya go. Is that me? It sounds familiar, they were talking about me a few moments ago.

Maya.

I'm Maya.

I'm tired. I just close my eyes and picture the big chocolate brown orbs.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So that was a little sad…**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47-Broken

**_Lucas' Point of View. (SURPRISE)_**

Our Alpha is depressed.

Our Luna is gone.

45 days.

It's been 45 days since Maya disappeared and Alpha Josh is getting worse by the day. He feels every bit of Maya's physical pain, the Moon Goddess' way of drawing mates back together. But he can't find her, we can't find her. I've basically taken charge along with Alpha Allen, Josh only comes out when it's time to go raid a pack or catch Crescent Moon wolves. He stays in their room, inhaling her scent and I'm pretty sure crying. A good portion of the night he screams, it echoes throughout the whole house. Everyone can hear it, not to mention the amount of pain and sadness that's going through the pack link.

Kris, we're about to tie him up. His wolf wanting to take over entirely and go feral, he would kill anything in sight to get his charge back. Jax would be doing the same thing if he weren't so depressed. We know she's alive, neither one of them have lost what little connection is left, nor have we lost our connection to our Luna.

I don't know what to do. We've searched and conquered Crescent Moon, it isn't officially ours – not until we kill Kermit. We've searched Alpha Thomas' territory, his pack has completely disappeared. Do their pack members know they have weak leaders? Slowly we're catching loyal followers to Crescent Moon, Kermit and Thomas. We interrogate to the point of them begging for death but nothing. No one knows anything. Kermit's leadership has completely disappeared, it's almost unheard of. People, not even wolves can just fall off the grid.

Not only do I have an out of control guardian, a lost Luna and a depressed Alpha but my mate hardly gets out of bed. She sleeps or cries and only eats when I force feed her. The entire pack is in disarray, even Allen doesn't know what to do to boost morale…

Riley, my beautiful mate was already asleep by the time I walked into the room at 8 o'clock this morning, I didn't sleep at all last night. As soon as my knee hits the mattress, Alpha's pain pierced scream reverberates off the walls. I'm already at the door before the next one sounds. When I walked in, I see nothing out of the norm. Well the norm from the past 44… now 45 days. Lying on their bed, the entire mattress is coated in her clothes with his nose buried in them. He clutches her pillow as if it was Maya herself. "I NEED HER!" My heart breaks for my best friend.

I don't know what to do. Story of my life for the past 45 days. He hurriedly wipes his tear stains either so I won't see, or so it won't ruin her scent on anything. He looks terrible, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes and the only reason he doesn't have a beard but a 5 o'clock shadow is because of Luna Amy. He's lost weight, and you can see where he's been tugging at his skin from the pain that's being inflicted on Maya. "Lucas I need her."

I just nod my head. There's nothing else I can say or do to comfort him. "She told me she couldn't survive another round of this." He whispers brokenly, "I couldn't protect her. I – I should have, I only feel like a tenth of her pain, I can't even imagine what she's going through. I love her so much, w-what if I don't get her back?"

This isn't the Alpha I know, this isn't my best friend. We need to get back on track, I'm just a Beta. "I can't run this pack without you Josh." I muster out, "I don't know how you're feeling and I pray to the Moon Goddess I'll never have to but, this pack needs a strong Alpha. We need you and Jax to find your mate to find our Luna."

His glare focuses on me, "You don't think I want to find her?" Slowly he stalks towards me, I stand there and just watch him. "I would do anything, I'd give my own life to save her! I would switch places in an instant but they've gone off the fucking grid!" He rubs his face and I can tell he's fighting back the tears.

"We need you back Alpha Josh. Get mad, unleash your wolf. We need Jax to find her! We've searched in both packs, they're hiding somewhere and we need you to fight through this and come back to us!" I all but yell, it's the truth I can only do so much. Yes, I'm a well-respected Beta but other packs don't respond to me and our pack is hardly functioning now that Maya is gone. We're running trackers and warriors non-stop, patrol wolves are constantly searching for any sort of scent.

That's when Josh clutches his neck in his hands. "Fuck." He whispers and removes his hand before putting it to his mark. "Son of a bitch." He growled and that's when I feel Jax' presence coming to the surface. The Alpha power radiating off of him, "He marked her. Son of a bitch he fucking marked her."

"Maya's mark is still on you." His body begins to shake in pure and utter fury. Another male is trying to claim what's his and that never sits right. I'm growling thinking about someone trying to mark Riley. "She can't hold his mark. He'd have to mark her all the time."

"Take me to the cells." He growls before throwing the door open and cracking it against the wall in the process. "SHE'S MINE!" His monstrous roar has pictures on the wall shaking.

"Alpha we don't have any live or conscious wolves. Kermit's nor Thomas'."

Before I can think twice I'm pushed up against the wall. Amber orbs stare back at me, Jax doesn't like being questioned. I'm not even mad I'm just glad we have Jax taking charge. "I didn't ask that. In fact I didn't ask anything!" He tightens his grip on my throat, "I told you to take me to the cells and I will tell you again, get the fucking keys and take me to the cell."

I'm thrown to the ground and for the first time in weeks a smile is on _my_ face. "Yes, Alpha."

I have the keys.

The first couple weeks, Kris and Alpha Josh would go to the cells and reek absolute havoc looking for answers. Josh killed some wolves that we had captured, and since we needed as much information as possible I couldn't have us losing any more prisoners. Alpha Allen and I both agreed on this, it was my turn to stay here for the day while Allen went to Goddess only knows where with some trackers to help find Luna. Snatching the keys off my dresser, my mate stirs in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes. I give her a small smile, she doesn't return it. For the first few weeks she tried, but that honestly hurt worse than not smiling at all. "Hey princess."

"Anything?"

This is routine. I just shake my head and lean in to kiss her sweet lips. They always taste good, "But, Jax took control." Her eyes brightened, but dulled almost instantly. My wolf whines at the sadness she's relinquishing out on the mate bond. "We'll find her princess. I love you."

"I love you too." She sighs and is asleep again before I even make it to the door. She's exhausted all the time, only waking up to eat and ask about Maya. I should have Dr. Packwood check in on her. I know she's upset over Maya but, I don't know something isn't right. Josh is already pacing outside of the dungeons when I walk up.

"What the hell took you so long?" He growls out and storms towards me, snatching the keys out of my hand.

"Sorry Alpha. Comforting my mate."

His amber orbs flash a light yellow with my excuse, "The comfort that my mate isn't getting!" Josh slams open the door and storms down the steps. "OH KATIE!" He sings and stops in front of a cell and flashes his canines, "Good day John, Melody, Katie. Let's have a little chat!" He throws the cell door open and menacingly grins. Grabbing a fistful of Katie's hair he drags her out of that cell and into the interrogation room with her screaming. He's choosing the weakest one, we put John in here after he tripped the sensor. It was because of him that Crescent Moon wolves crossed our territory.

Stupid prick.

We should have locked Katie up immediately. We tried to play too many mind games, we tried to play it their way and we lost Maya. "Stay out here. Or you can _talk_ to John." Jax flashes his canines and slams the solitary cell, locking him and Katie away from everyone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

You ever felt like dying? I have. Twice now.

Maya.

I need her.

I want her.

I have to have her.

I lost her.

It's my fault that she's going through everything. I should have gone with her, I thought with the sensors and patrol that we'd be fine. The longer she's gone, the less I feel her. I can't feel her emotions, I can feel her pain. There's so much of it, so much and I don't know how to handle it. I don't know what to do, or how to help her. I wallowed in sadness, the only time I came out of our room was when we went to raid packs or follow any leads we found. I just soaked up her scent in an effort to prevent myself from going feral. It was hard to stop that, especially when I felt her being tortured. I can only imagine what my baby girl is feeling, the minute I find her she's never leaving my side again, that's the one thing I kept repeating to myself, because I refused to not get her back.

The first 4 weeks of torture was the absolute worst. I could pinpoint the exact times when she'd be receiving it. I'd lock myself in our room and cry, scream and try to reach out to her. Kermit isn't just hurting Maya, he's hurting me. And he knows it, that was his plan and unfortunately it's been working.

But as soon as I felt Maya get marked, something inside of me sparked.

Jax took over.

We're even more determined to find our mate. I hardly heard Katie's screams as I drug her from the group cell – since we seem to be very full – to a solitary cell where some… instruments were already at my disposal. She's refused to talk, we don't like torturing people and we certainly don't like torturing she-wolves.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Throwing her across the room, she collides with the lone chair. "Do you know what all Maya has gone through?" Stalking towards her, I lift her back up by the throat and throw her again. Her back colliding with the concrete, a resounding crack is heard over her shrill scream. "I'm not going to go easy on you." Setting the chair back up, I grab the silver entwined rope and use the pain from the rope to further fuel my hate fire. Grabbing the back of her hair, I drag her towards the chair to tie up her legs and arms.

"It starts at 8 p.m. that's when it starts." Going towards the tray, I snatch a silver knife. "I'm going to put you everything that she goes through in a day." I toss the knife in the air and Jax smiles at the fear in her eyes. "First a searing pain in the arm." I drag the knife in the exact spot that I feel it at 8 p.m. I block out her scream and set it down. "Then she gets abused for a good hour." I growl and spit in her face.

Throwing my fist back, I connect it to her face. "I don't like abusing women!" I punch her again, ignoring her cries to stop. "But this is EXACTLY WHAT YOU PUT MY MATE THROUGH!" And again. "Only 59 minutes to go!" I growl out and throw her and the chair across the room. "Do you have any idea how it feels to not only feel the pain of your mate dying by the day but to know that your own pack members are the cause of it?"

"Please stop!"

I punch her again before setting her upright in the chair. "Maya's pleas are going unheard. You're crying out to deaf ears. The only thing I'll hear is the location of where my mate is. Until then I will be in here every day, putting you through the exact same thing she is suffering because of you. Same goes for your mother and for your father." Blood rolls down her cheeks and from her mouth, tears fall from her eyes and Jax is ecstatic.

Maya would hate that I'm doing this, I can deal with her being mad at me if she's here with me. If she's in my arms or even in the same room then I can handle her being mad at me. I just have to get her back, I don't care at what costs at this point.

Jax notified me once 45 minutes had passed. I was out of breath and sweating from the pain I'm inflicting upon her. "Now, the next is tricky. I'm pretty sure I've pinpointed exactly what it is." I muster out while grabbing the whip. "I've never been lashed, Maya took them for me – because of what you did. However, for 30 minutes I feel a sting on several places on my body all at the same time. Over and over, and over."

She's barely conscious as I speak out sweet nothings. "I don't want to do this Katie. I'd rather you just give me the answers and then I'd kill you." Shrugging I take a few steps back, "You will be decorated with these scars as my mate will be when I find her." I've hated lashes, I took down the whipping post that my father hadn't used because I don't resort to those tactics. I never have, the fact that I'm doing this now shows I'm close to desperate.

No, I am desperate.

The moment she was taken away from me, I was desperate. When you feel like you can't breathe, when your heart is shattering and you can't seem to do anything, that's when you're desperate. I'm holding the leather in my hands, the tails of the whip that will kiss her skin are coated in silver.

Jax notices I'm hesitating.

He takes over.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

30 minutes later I'm closing the solitary cell and splattered with blood. Lucas stares at me wide eyed, I don't remember what happened after Jax went feral. Jax says Katie went unconscious after a few hits. Again, show casing how strong Maya is. "Did he talk?"

He shakes his head no, and I can't help but growl while stepping in front of John's cage. As soon as he sees me, he's tugging at his chains. "WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

"THE SAME THING MY MATE GOES THROUGH DAILY! AND GUESS WHAT YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M NOT DONE! I COME BACK IN 2 HOURS AND INFLICT MORE PAIN! TOMORROW IT WILL BE YOUR WIFE _AND_ YOUR DAUGHTER!" I focus my gaze on his wife who is crying and trembling, "All 3 of you will be put to death as soon as I hear what I want to hear. Months apart so you can suffer, the way Maya is suffering the way I am suffering."

"I will kill your wife first." I growl out and open the cage, Jax' thirst for blood won't and can't be sated. "That way you and your whore of a daughter will feel the loss of a loved one." My fist connects to his face in a fluid motion, we don't care if our pack members fear us, they will respect us. The fact that this went on, right under our noses is enough to make our blood boil.

"I-is she alive?" Melody cries out, begging for the right answer.

My canines elongate, "Yes. She is alive. Unconscious, passed out from the pain but unfortunately she's alive. I'll be back in 2 hours, Melody will be taken away next. I'd think long and hard John, I'd hate to scar up her pretty face."

I punch him a few more times before exiting the cage. Lucas and I stay silent until we exit the dungeon. He stands right in front of me with his neck exposed. "Alpha what happened in there."

"What needed to happen." I answer vaguely and sidestep him. "Nothing is too far for my mate Lucas. I've been too nice. People, my pack members think they can go behind my back? They think they can do this to me and my mate? They'll all learn to think again."

Stepping into the pack house, I don't see anyone as I'm walking to our room. Lucas must have told everyone to stay away. I'm standing outside of our bedroom and I can't bring myself to go in. If I do, I will be right back where I was. Depressed and bathing in her scent that's growing staler every day.

 _'Farkle, bring clothes from my bedroom to the spare bedroom on my floor.'_

After he replies yes, I throw myself into the shower to get the blood off of me. During the day, I don't feel anything. It's almost as if he's switched her schedule, I think that part is specifically for me. I have to be up during the day for raids and if he's hurting her at night… I'm not going to sleep.

Stepping out of the shower, I hurriedly get dressed and saunter towards my office. _'Lucas, father, office. Now.'_

Once I'm inside, I can't even remember the last time I was in here. There's maps all over the place with 'X' placed over certain territories and areas that are shaded that we have gone through already. The door opens and my father steps inside, Lucas in tow. "What do we know?"

No beating around the bush I don't have time for this.

Thomas marked my mate. I can't just sit by anymore, I shouldn't have let someone else be in charge of finding my mate, even if I went on raids. I gave into the depression of losing Maya. It was unacceptable. "I've been informed of your playtime in the dungeons."

"Thank you Lucas." I growl out, "I'm not seeking your approval and I don't give a damn. Catch me up, what do we know?"

My father sighs and just shakes his head. "It's about damn time your back." He pulls me in a hug and I push him away almost immediately. The longer they stall the longer I'm without Maya. The longer she's in that hell.

"Let's go, I have to be back down there in slightly over an hour."

Lucas nods and walks towards the map on my desk, "We've searched all of Crescent Moon, as well as Alpha Thomas' pack with our best trackers. We raided homes in a few of our allies' packs as you know and had no luck. Alpha Thomas' pack has seemingly up and disappeared, we've collected a few runners turned rogue from Crescent Moon that didn't want to leave with the rest. They have no idea where the rest of his pack went, we've contacted our allies and no new packs have moved in around their territories. I've even tried contacting unallied packs and the ones that cooperated had no new information."

My teeth grit together, "They can't just disappear. Their packs weren't huge, but they had enough to make a difference. There was no scent, was there?" They looked at me as if I was insane, "When Maya was taken." I whisper, I just ran around the forest like a mad man searching for Maya's scent that I couldn't find either.

"No Alpha."

 _'Farkle, office now and bring your laptop.'_

Seconds later Farkle is stepping inside, "Pull up the sensor triggers from the day Maya was taken."

He nods and presses a few buttons before turning the computer screen towards me. I can see where they entered, when John said it was an accident. "I don't see a trigger when they left. Nothing until 2 days later. When we went on our first search." I growl and slam my fist into the wall. "THEY NEVER LEFT THE TERRITORY!"

Everything around me shakes. "SEARCH EVERYWHERE!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hello lovebugs! Firstly, I hope you loved this chapter. Secondly, I know this chapter may be slightly controversial because of the abuse on Katie, but she deserves it. Lol, but honestly I really am sorry if this may have hurt anyone's feelings. Thirdly, I wanted to talk to you about my update schedule. Plain and simple, I don't really have one… oops. Lol, I try to update at least every 2 days, lately it has been 3 since I have had some health issues that I am currently trying to work out and I've been sleeping… a lot. On previous books, I updated daily and that's because the chapters were about a thousand words shorter. But I'm pushing my limits and wanting to write better and bring in more readers with this book as well as Sweet Cheeks.**

 **I do love updating and I will try to get back on track for y'all. Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48-Howls of Sorrow

**_Lucas' Point of View._**

Josh has been in the room with Katie and Melody for over an hour while I sit and watch John have a breakdown as he writhes in pain. Every time he begs for help I just shrug, "I can't help you. You can help yourself."

Once a traitor always a traitor.

It's all about their breaking point, how far do we have to go before he changes loyalties again. Not that it would matter he knows he's dead either way. Question is, how much does he want to suffer in the meantime? Then I get to thinking about the recent discovery, first how none of us could have thought to check the sensor triggers is beyond me. Even if they had gone off our land, we could have seen which direction they went by which sensor went off. Second, there has to be a way for them to be getting on and off our land without us noticing. Honestly, they couldn't have thought about staying on our territory for the rest of their lives and if Thomas just now marked her he would have had to get on our land somehow.

So, would they be close to our pack border?

We're starting from the east and working our way to the west. We're searching every house.

Every single one.

All pack members were willing, which was a great sign. Farkle and Zay are currently working to obtain heat maps in case they're underground. Which is my bet, how else could we not notice them? Smackle and Vanessa are currently handling Luna duties, since Maya is gone and my mate is indisposed. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Dr. Packwood. "Would you shut the hell up?!" I snap at John, "You put yourself in this position. It's simple, you tell us where Luna is and this shit stops."

He keeps crying and fighting against the silver chains we used to keep him to the wall. _'Dr. Packwood. Go to my mate. I would like you to check up on her. I know she's upset about Luna, but there's something else.'_

He responds saying he is on the way up there now and that's when the independent cell opens. Alpha is worse than yesterday, amber orbs stare back at me and flash a smile. If Josh was in control there's no way he could go through with what he's doing to Katie. Mates will do what they need to do to get their mates back. If Luna finds out what Jax is doing… I honestly don't know how she'd react. I'm a little scared to find out to be honest, if he's inflicting the same pain she's receiving then would Maya approve?

No telling what she'd do for Josh though.

"I come back in 2 hours." Jax sings in his deeper, huskier voice. "You wanting to talk yet John?" Jax nods his head when John silently cries. "Awe don't cry, I'm sure we could get you involved in the fun."

"Please let my mate go, she wasn't involved." His words were barely a whisper and quite frankly, he sounds 100 percent broken. The way Josh sounded until he felt Maya being marked. I think John needs a little more until he cracks.

Sighing, I just yawn. "It's easy John. You tell us and we won't hurt her. In fact, once we take her out of solitary for the day we can put her in a cell with some wolves who'd love to play around." Absolutely not, we'd never do that. He doesn't know that, he knows we're abusing women which is something we completely detest so no telling if he believes me or not.

By the way he growls and practically roars, he believes me. "You have 2 hours before we make good on our words."

Immediately mind linking the pack to clear out the pack house we saunter inside.

 _'Beta Lucas, I think it's best if you come to the hospital wing.'_

"Alpha, my mate is in the hospital –

"Go." He immediately says, I know he's thinking about Maya and how he'd do the same. He'd never deprive me from Riley no matter how much he hurts.

I nod, telling him I'll be back as soon as possible but in reality I miss my mate, Riley. I'll probably soak up as much time as I can with her. I hope she's awake, I love her lavender scent and her soft luscious hair. Her silky smooth skin and bright smile, especially when those dimples pop out, or in? The moment I laid eyes on her, my heart was hers. I had no care that she was a rogue, she was tiny, she was perfect and she was all mine.

Is all mine.

Practically breaking down the door, I see my mate lying on the bed half-awake but staring at a screen. "Dr. Packwood, what's going on? Is she okay?" He nods and glances at Riley, her eyes are slowly shutting and I feel my heart deflate. She's sleeping, again. "Then why is she sleeping so much? I know my female, she'd be upset but she'd be out helping us."

"Hold on one second Beta Lucas." He lifts up my mate's shirt and in an instant I'm gripping his hand to prevent him from doing anything else while releasing a low warning growl. "You're going to want to see this." He winces from the force I'm pressing on his fingers, before I relinquish it. Growling lowly, I nod and take a step back to hold my mate's hand. A blue goo is placed on her stomach, and he glides some sort of something across her stomach. "It's an ultrasound." I furrow my brows but let him continue, he presses a few buttons and points to a peanut looking thing on the screen.

"Is that a tumor or something? Fuck no! GET THAT OUT OF HER! IS SHE DYING?!" My wolf starts to whimper from the mere thought, hell I start to tear up from the mere thought.

"Beta, it isn't a tumor." His voice was a whisper and almost harsh. His version of telling me to shut up because Riley is sleeping. He presses another button and a whooshing noise echoes throughout the room. "That, Beta Lucas is a little pup!"

I freeze completely, staring at the black and white screen. At the white peanut on the black background. I'm going to be a dad. "I'm a dad?"

"She's only 6 weeks, but yes you have a little pup on the way. You're going to be a dad." I smile widely and press my lips against Riley's sleeping ones.

"You're going to be a mom, princess." I stroke her cheek, effectively moving her hair out of the way and place several small kisses all over her face. "You're going to be the best mommy in the world. Please wake up princess, please wake up. Come on, did you hear you'll be a mommy? Wake up princess, we need to celebrate." I knew my pleas were going unheard, but a small part of me wished she would hear what I had to say and wake up.

Dr. Packwood comes around and inserts a needle in her arm, "She hasn't been taking care of herself Alpha. Being pregnant as a human is one thing, it's strenuous on the body. Being pregnant with a werewolf pup is a whole other. The pregnancy is only 6 months but it's rough. The need to be close to you, the amount of food she'll want to eat, she'll want to sleep but she needs to go outside as well. I'm going to put her on an IV, get her some fluids and as soon as she wakes up we're shoveling food in her. Riley's sleeping a lot because your pup is taking away all of her nutrients and what little food she is eating."

That's a relief, easy fix. I'll force feed her if I have to. "Okay so my mate's okay just a little malnourished. I'll make sure she eats. Is he okay?"

"So sure it's a he?" He quips, but when he sees the seriousness in my face he straightens up. I'm not playing around with my mate's or pups safety, they mean the world to me. My wolf is howling like never before. His protective instincts growing stronger by the second. "He's fine, he's making sure of it. She's low on her vitamin D, which also attributes to her sleepiness. Even as a werewolf we can get low on nutrients, I recommend her taking 2 vitamin D's a day for 2 months then going down to 1 a day for the rest of her pregnancy."

I nod as he passes me a bottle of the pills, I just arch my brow and he gives me 4 more bottles. Smart man, I want to be fully stocked. I mind linked Maggie to make my mate a meal that has every food group in it but mostly protein. She hasn't had any aversions to food that I'm aware of, and since she's been sleeping so much I don't know of any cravings. She may not be feeling the side effects yet. "Any news of Luna?"

I just shake my head and wipe the gel off of her stomach while some pictures are printing. "Not yet, but we're getting close I can feel it. If we don't find her soon, some prisoners will crack and tell us." I place my lips on her stomach and kiss her gently. "Hi little man, this is your daddy speaking. Take it easy on your mommy, I'll make sure she wakes up to eat from now on. I love you so much." I whisper and peck her stomach again.

"I surely hope we find her soon, I've had several females in here specifically from stress and worry. Her absence is taking a toll on the pack."

He couldn't be more right, "I'm just worried that when we get her back she won't be the Luna she was before. Her wolf has been gone for 46 days, if it weren't for the mate bond with Alpha we'd have no idea if she were alive."

"Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

I'm about to speak again when the door opens, I say opens but the door is thrown. A frantic looking Alpha bursts inside, all smiles and I'm wondering what the hell happened. "WE'VE FOUND HER! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

I glance towards my mate, then back towards Alpha Jax. "I'll watch her Beta Lucas. I'll make sure she eats."

I nod my head, my wolf feeling conflicted. I'm Luna's personal guard and I need to be involved but, my mate is in the hospital and I'm going to be a father. My mouth curves into a smile, I want to make my pup and mate proud. Leaning down, I press my lips against hers. "I love you princess, I'll be back soon and I'm going to bring back Luna Maya."

Stalking out of the room, we walk with a mission towards the front. "You had your link blocked." He mumbles out, "We attack today. The gammas are gathering 20 of our best warriors. My father is waiting on the steps, I'm getting my fucking mate back."

"How many are down there?"

"Around 12." He replies, "Where's Kris?"

"Here." He's already waiting on the steps, his orbs flashing back and forth while he tries to gain control of his wolf.

I stalk towards him and clutch his face quite firmly, "Are you going to be stable enough to go? You can't go if you can't follow orders." I snap, he'll put everyone else that's going in danger should he stray from the plan.

Ripping his chin from my grasp, he growls lowly. "I'm going."

I avert my gaze towards Josh, "I'll take him down if he doesn't listen. I'm not going to have anyone mess this up. I need her in my arms." From the trees, the warriors are led out by Farkle and Zay as they sprint our direction. They're on edge, you can tell from how jumpy they are. They know what's about to happen and they're chomping at the bit. Farkle and Zay join us on the steps taking mine and Allen's flank. Kris completes the triangle in the middle of the gammas. "Warriors. We're getting our Luna back. We're running, it's 30 minutes in fur. It's underground around our territory lines." So that's how they've been getting in and out! Must be tunnels, damn it. "The previous beta, John owns property – his parent's previous home that's where we're headed. NO ONE KILLS THOMAS OR KERMIT! YOU DO YOU DIE! THEY'RE MINE!"

A series of 'yes Alpha's' ring throughout the field. "This is a stealth mission, and I have no idea what to expect. Just, let's get my mate back. Yeah?"

"Yes Alpha."

 _'How'd you find them?'_

 _'John cracked. Katie's heart may have stopped. It was confirmed when we looked at the heat map, that's how we know how many wolves are down there. She's not dead, we shocked her back to life. But the pain was enough to get him talking.'_

I nod, but if Katie couldn't handle 2 days of what Maya's supposedly gone through then… the thought kills me. Josh takes lead, as soon as he shifts he puts his clothes in his mouth. The rest of us follow suit, we don't howl. We don't want any chance of them being alerted that we're on the way. Thunderous paws take off in unison.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I know I should be thinking of Luna, but my focus is on my pup growing in my mate's belly. I can picture Riley now with a cute little bump. She's going to be even more gorgeous, if that's possible. My wolf purrs in delight at the sound of her stomach being swollen because of children. I'm also glad Luna Maya wasn't pregnant, when Josh mentioned that she was on the pill I was kind of shocked his Alpha wolf let him. Aside from having a strong pack, and meeting their mate, a pup was a close second to what an Alpha wants. They live for heirs, not to mention she was in heat.

Riley hadn't had hers yet.

 _'Focus Beta.'_

Alpha Allen's voice echoes in my mind. I bow my head slightly in acknowledgement before leaping over a branch. He's been of great help since Luna went missing taking over and leading where I can't. Mostly in pack to pack relations. Some Alpha's just don't respect me like that. He's a hard man to read, I couldn't figure out how he was feeling in this whole situation. He put his emotionless mask on, because someone had to and wouldn't even talk to Luna Amy about what he was feeling. I know he specifically pushed Morgan to stay at her boarding school during this time.

Eric and his wife Rachel called daily since she was taken and even after we sent them back to their pack, Eric sent out scouting wolves to see if there was any track of Crescent Moon or Alpha Thomas' pack in his area. Unfortunately there wasn't. Which leads to another question, where the hell were they?

We slowly come to a halt, a quarter mile ahead of us is the house. Still in pristine condition even though John's parents died together 10 years ago. It was huge ordeal, since John's father and mother were the beta and beta female. If only he could see how his son turned out, it's sad really. I wouldn't ever do that to my pack, ever. I don't care the situation, I would be tortured and die before I ever relinquished information that could hurt my pack.

If someone were to attack our pack right now, I have no doubt we'd be an absolute disaster. So much for the strongest pack… a strong Alpha and a strong Luna – strong leaders, make a strong pack. And let me tell you, Josh and Maya are young but they are already damn good leaders.

Josh shifts to skin and we all follow suit, putting our clothes back on. I'm sure he's not wanting to frighten Maya with his wolf. We have no idea what she's been subjected to, but I'm sure once she sees him she'll be relieved. If she sees Jax, it may not register. _'Father, Kris, Lucas, Ryder and Xander follow me. The rest split off into groups of 12 stay here and circle the house. The rest, I want to step out of our territory and search for the exit they've been using. I don't want anyone getting away.'_

Immediately they take off into their positions. Stealthily we climb up the steps and to our luck the door was unlocked. "Look for a basement or anything that could lead underground." Doing as he instructed I head directly towards the back door and kitchen where a basement would normally be attached. Unfortunately there was no door leading to a basement.

We searched for 20 minutes but there was nothing leading underground. Could it be on the side of the house? I take a step towards the big couch and hear a creak underneath me. Furrowing my brows I apply a little more weight and hear it again. No other part of the floor in this house made a noise like that. Josh is behind me, I gesture towards the couch and Kris takes the other side for us to move it. There's a door, a fucking trap door.

All of us clench our fists when Josh bends down and slowly lifts the door. Concrete steps lead down underground, and we all file in. I hear Allen call for 8 more warriors through the mind link to come inside and take our flank. 5 against the 12 that they saw is a little unfair though we could probably handle it. Safety first, I'm a daddy now I can't go into these things willy nilly.

Damn that feels good to say. I'm going to be a daddy.

As soon as we all get off the steps we're attacked. Wolves fly towards us, Allen wastes no time and snaps a wolf's neck. Josh slashes a throat and growls loudly, Kris is currently crushing someone's windpipe while Ryder and Xander leap over us and take the next wave of 2 wolves since this hallway is so narrow. Me? I'm standing here like a loser since I was in the middle, I feel a little left out. Our reinforcements come down the steps, silver entwined rope hangs loosely from their belts and their gloved hands are fists. "Alpha." Josh halts his fist and glances at me, "It's probably best if you stay as clean as possible, for Luna." As soon as I say that he glances at his shirt that's splattered with blood. He curses and I switch shirts with him.

2 loud growls resonate throughout the dimly lit hallway, besides the sound of Kris snapping a neck it was silent. Alpha Thomas and Alpha Kermit stood in front of a door. And it's then that I take in the smell. Goddess this is awful, blood and vomit. I think I'm going to be sick. Alpha Allen and Alpha Josh step forward, their claws elongating. "I'm going to fucking kill you. Slowly, painfully and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. You're outnumbered." Josh growls.

Without hesitation they both sprint down the hallway. "Follow them." I order and everyone but Kris, myself and Josh sprint down the corridor. I'm sure Josh and Jax are itching to tear their throat out, but the need to see his mate is greater. The door is made of concrete, and the lock on it is made out of stainless steel.

The fact that we don't have the key doesn't deter anyone. Josh rips it off without reluctance and swings the door open. The revolting smell became stronger and even Alpha gags. I see his chin trembling, this is where they kept Maya? We step into the room and Josh's eyes glisten with unshed tears. Slowly he saunters towards his mate, our Luna.

There's not an inch of skin that isn't purple, black, blue or scarred. Dried blood crusts her skin, silver shackles are clamped around her ankles and from the blood oozing out of them it has clearly been awhile if ever not taken off. "M-maya?" She's curled into a small ball in the corner of the room, unfortunately she's not moving. He chokes on his sobs and drops to his knees, his hands shaking. He knows he'll put her in pain the moment he touches her. Gently he strokes her greasy hair back and out of her face. "Baby girl?"

Almost as if he can't take it anymore he lifts her into his arms and when she doesn't wake up, I focus strongly on her heartbeat. It's slow and very weak, but it's there. And then Josh does something he's been strongly trying to avoid doing in front of others. He cries.

He breaks down in front of Kris and I.

His frail and bony mate is cradled delicately in his arms, their foreheads resting together as he rocks. Heart wrenching sobs fill the room as he brushes her cheek with his thumb, his lips press against hers. "Maya, baby girl wake up. Please, wake up. I'm here baby, I found you." He kisses her again, but she's still sound asleep. "Please wake up!" He all but yells.

"Alpha, let's get her to Dr. Packwood."

He nods and his entire form is shaking from his cries. Shakily he walks towards the exit and up the stairs. Allen has Thomas in his grasp while Xander ties him up with the rope. Alpha makes eye contact with Thomas, "You'll die. Not today. Today my men will take turns beating the hell out of you. 46 days Thomas, 46 days. I won't let you die before, you'll die by my hand and you'll be begging for death before then." Where the hell is Kermit?

No one else heard it. I did. I heard the whimper Josh let out whenever he glanced at Maya.

If I thought Josh was broken before, then I have no idea what to call this.

I hurriedly wipe away the tears that I've silently shed. I'm not sure if I'm crying because we found Maya or because of Josh's reaction. But as soon as Josh falls to the ground and howls out his sorrow to his mate, I realize I'm crying for the pain Maya's suffered. I follow, my howl echoing through the woods.

We release as much pain as we can, we're letting out our apologies to Luna Maya for not finding her sooner.

We continue howling until we hear the entire pack joining in.

And when everyone stops, and it's silent. All we hear is Josh crying.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Slightly emotional. I may or may not have cried, no big thing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49-Please Remember

**_Josh's Point of View._**

Growing up as a future Alpha, failing wasn't an option. It just wasn't, if you fail once then you fail an entire pack. Every decision made directly or indirectly, effects the pack in a positive or negative manner.

Finding Maya. Positive, we got our Luna. Having a Luna only makes the pack stronger. My father always said that strong leaders mean a strong pack. I always looked up to my father in that regard, he and my mother were one of the best Alpha's and Luna's in our pack, to this day. So as I was training and growing up and getting older, I did everything in my power to impress my father. To show him that I was worthy of becoming alpha that I could take the pack he created and mold it to become even better.

Ever since I was 5, I was learning how to fight and I would be in the room when my father needed to make tough decisions. Later, he'd explain to me how and why he made that specific decision. I was training before I even realized it. Once Maya entered my life, I wanted to do anything and everything to impress and protect her. To impress and protect my other half, the woman who was the other part of my soul, the she-wolf that the Moon Goddess destined specifically for me. All thoughts of showing my father I was capable flew out the window, and all my energy shifted to her.

I wanted to show her that I could lead this pack.

I wanted to show her that I could love her and protect her.

Unfortunately, I didn't do either of those. Love her, yes. I will love her with everything inside of me no matter what. Even after we die, I'll be waiting with open arms when we walk to the moon together. I will _always_ love Maya. The Moon Goddess blesses us with our soulmates even after this life.

But, I failed. I failed as a leader while she was gone. I completely succumbed to the depression. I failed protecting her because for 48 days she was in that hell hole. No, that was worse than hell. It had to be. My heart aches whenever I picture that disgusting place we just left. If Thomas wanted her, then why? Why would he let this happen to her? This isn't the same she-wolf I fell in love with. She's lost too much weight, I can see bones protruding from her bruised skin. She's got scars from lashes all over her, even on her beautiful face.

I have to pry my eyes away from her. But that doesn't stop the tears, Jax is begging me to look at her again but I can't. I should, I should look at her and make that my own form of punishment for letting her down. I mind – linked everyone to stay in their rooms, I don't want them to see their Luna like this. Specifically, Maya wouldn't want to be seen like this. As soon as I enter the pack house, it's completely silent. I'm just happy everyone listened. _'Cory, my room now.'_

Kris is practically hovering over me trying to get a glimpse of her, I just hold her tightly to me and growl. He returns it immediately, and Jax almost takes complete control. We're feeling very territorial over her. Only 1 male besides myself will be around her, Cory. I don't even trust Dr. Packwood, Cory has been taking care of her since she was a pup. "MINE!"

"Enough." My father's voice echoes through the hall filled with authority, "Kris. She's here, she's safe but unwell. Back off, she needs healing. Josh, go." Kris is clearly fighting with his wolf but I don't wait to find out who is winning.

Cory is already waiting in our room when I got there. I shut the door with my foot and hold back my tears. "Help her please." My words are so broken I'm fairly sure it was barely audible.

His eyes fall to Maya in my arms and I can see his orbs glistening with unshed tears. "Goddess." A few tears fall before he hesitantly walks towards me. Cory understands how protective I'm going to be over her. But right now even Jax knows he's just going to help her. "Let's um, let's get her in a bath and we'll go from there. I can't make anything out." His focus shifts to the floor before rushing into the bathroom to turn on the water. I follow behind him and am about to tell him to leave when he starts talking, "I'm going to get some supplies from the hospital wing. I'll set everything up in here so she'll wake up in a familiar environment." Good idea.

He shuts the door on the way out once I don't say anything. I rip her filthy clothes off of her until she's bare in my arms. I just watch her while the tub fills up with the warm water, she hasn't bathed since she was kidnapped. That much was obvious, but I inhale deeply. I don't smell another male's scent _in_ her. Thank Goddess, I don't know what I'd do if they hurt her that way. Though I would have felt it if that did happen, I just needed reassurance.

The tub was filled to the brim, I let my tears fall once I set her in the water. It becomes a murky brown after a few minutes. I grab my body wash and gently cleanse her arms, legs and the rest of her body. All the while being careful with her wounds. I focus on Maya, pushing all my anger aside, this is about her. She needs me, she needs me to be calm mostly. After inhaling deeply I grab the shampoo and massage her scalp. After several minutes of me just washing her hair, I drain the water from the tub and take the shower attachment to rinse her clean.

I lift up her arm and see the cuts on her bicep. "47...48... Son of a bitch." He cut her there every day. My blood begins to boil, she'll always have a constant reminder of those days. He scarred her up for her to remember it, emotional and mental torture for the rest of her life. He has no idea what he is in for.

After breathing in and out over and over again, I get up and grab some clothes from our closet. My tee shirt and a pair of her shorts. After drying her off gently, I'm able to see her beautiful face. The face I let get beaten, she's swollen and bruised, her pouty lips are cracked and it breaks my heart. I slide on the shorts and tee shirt then cradle her in my arms. "I love you so much baby girl."

Stroking her cheek, I come to the realization I don't even want to leave this room. I've missed her so damn much, and I know that she needs treatment but I don't want to share her. Inhaling deeply, I remind myself I'm doing this for Maya. Once I leave the bathroom, Cory is already setting up our bedroom to accommodate to my mates needs. "Alpha, you're aware I am going to have to look at her body."

I growl but make sure not to tighten my grip on my mate. "Yes."

"I'm not going to ask you to leave but please try and remain calm." I nod and lie her down gently on the bed. I sweep the hair out of her face and I actually stare at Thomas' mark for the first time. I avoided it while I was bathing her but there it is. Plain as day, I can already tell that it's fading since she's around her true mate. But that doesn't matter, I can feel my canines elongating. "Alpha please don't."

We want that mark gone. The remarking of her true mate will get rid of that shit right now.

"You'll only hurt her more." I snap my canines up and I can feel Jax whimpering inside of my head.

Cory gets to work, he starts on her hands and works his way up towards her bicep. His eyes are closed sometimes I see him squint his eyes when he runs his fingers over specific bones. Even though Maya hasn't had her wolf due to wolfsbane, she can still heal quicker than the average human. "We're going to have to re-break some bones so they set properly. These lashes, I'm not sure if silver was involved. If not, then her wolf will help heal once Amber comes back. If there was silver, then I'm afraid the scars will stay."

I stare at her face with my chin trembling and trace the one over her eyebrow and follow the trail down towards the bridge of her nose. That'll always be there, I still find her absolutely breathtaking but I know how she is about her back. I gulp and nod for him to continue, "She's malnourished, dehydrated. Her ankle has a pretty nasty cut that got infected, her wolf wasn't there to prevent the infection. That needs to be treated with penicillin." Do we even have that? "Can you roll her on her back?"

I nod and watch as he lifts up her shirt. I don't even look, not even when I hear him suck in a sharp breath. "Why Goddess?" He gulps and doesn't dare touch her skin. "I'll h-have to stitch up some of these. From the looks of it he never let up, some of these look infected."

"Do what you have to." He nods in understanding and rushes out of the room, he mentioned getting more supplies but I didn't hear him. My full attention is on my mate, I have to stop crying for her. I need to be strong for her. I feel Jax pressing at the barrier in my mind, so once I'm off the bed I strip, and allow him to shift. I can't deny him his mate.

As soon as he opens his eyes, a loud whimper bounces off the walls. Slowly and carefully he climbs onto the bed and nudges her with his snout before licking her cheek gently. He sniffs around her body and whimpers again when he sees her back. He instantly tries to heal Maya, his tongue brushing against the whelps on her skin. Over and over, I can see them slightly healing but as soon as Cory opens the door he stops him. "Alpha Jax, I'm sorry some of those are infected I need to treat them first and then you can heal them."

He huffs and places his snout on Maya's pillow. His tail protectively wrapping around her legs. "Alpha Jax, I'm going to start an IV. It's a needle that will go into her vein and feed her fluids." He's explaining everything to Jax. Cory is very smart, he knows that a wolf doesn't really know what's happening and seeing Jax in full control can be slightly intimidating. He nods and rests his head again. The entire time Cory is going into detail on what he's doing. Giving her different shots and sowing up some of her wounds.

Jax whimpers again and nudges Maya with his nose. "Alpha, she's shut down." He stands up immediately on all fours and towers defensively over Maya, not understanding, I don't even understand what he means by 'shut down'. Cory puts his hand up in surrender, "She's okay Alpha, she'll wake up. But her mind has shut down, it's her way of escaping the pain she was put through."

Jax immediately relinquishes control to me after he finishes speaking and I shift without wasting time. He's devastated and broken, he retreats deep into my mind and places his tail over his eyes. He feels like a worthless male. "Welcome back Alpha Josh." I nod in acknowledgment and get dressed before lying down beside her.

"How long till she wakes up?"

He shrugs and places a bandage on her ankle. "I'm not sure. It depends on her and how she's coping with the pain of it all. I'm hoping after a few days Amber will come back and give her some assistance if Maya doesn't wake up on her own." After a few minutes Cory stops what he's doing and glances at me, "I'm going to have to re-break a few bones."

My eyes pool with tears again, "Will she feel it?"

Cory lifts a needle and places it in her IV. "I'll wait a few minutes. I'm not sure if she'll feel it when she's placed herself in a coma like state. I'd like to think not, but just in case." Once I furrow my brows, he becomes defensive. "Please understand I've never dealt with anything to this magnitude. People I help have wolves who heal a good portion of the time and prevent their minds from shutting down. This is all on a whole other level. I'm taking it one wound at a time."

"Go ahead, do what you need to do Cory."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

We ended up having to take her to the hospital wing so he could do an x-ray.

After it was all said and done he had to re-break her wrist; one of her ribs, and her arm. There was a lot more that had been broken, like her cheekbone and the bone around her eye. She had broken a total of 3 ribs. I say 'she broke' but she was dealing with broken bones. I was in tears again by the time I had carried her back to our bed. I moved Cory and Topanga to the spare bedroom on our floor in case I needed Cory in a hurry. Kris is curled up on the floor in front of our door and though it annoys me because he's too close to my mate I ignored it and laid beside her.

 _'Father.'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _'Did you find Kermit?'_

I can hear the frustration on his end of the bond, _'No. I'm sorry son, we're searching.'_ I growl lowly and hold my mate tighter to me. _'I have a proposition.'_

I'm just wondering how the hell Kermit got out of our grasp. We were so close, I'd much prefer to have Kermit over Thomas. What the hell has this pack come to in my absence? I only have myself to blame but we were the strongest pack in the nation. How can one wolf just up and disappear like this? I should have made Kermit a top priority, and I take full responsibility. _'What?'_

 _'Let me take the reins for a while son.'_

 _'What?'_

My mood is completely sour, I nuzzle my face into Maya's neck and relish in the fact it's a strong scent unlike the ones on her clothes. _'Hear me out. 1 month, let me take the lead and run this pack. I'll keep you informed but – Cory informed me the condition of Maya and you need to be there for her.'_ As an Alpha I was trained to put the pack first, even though Maya would always come first. I don't know how my dad did it. _'I would do it if it was your mother in her situation. We don't have to make an official announcement, we can have everything go through Lucas and the Gamma's and they can bring it to me. The pack needs a leader, and you need to focus on Maya.'_

I nod my head in agreement because he's right, we need to get our bearings back. I'm going to take this opportunity and make the most of it. I'm actually incredibly excited, for 1 month I won't have any pack duties and I can stay here with my mate. We could lay in bed and never get out. I can't wait till she wakes up, I want to hear her sweet as honey voice and see those ocean colored orbs. _'1 month. Please make finding Kermit your top priority.'_

 _'Of course. We picked up a few personal belongings that carries his scent and I've handed them over to our trackers. I've placed warriors on your floor and at any entrance or exit to the pack house.'_

I link him 'thank you' and pull Maya even closer to my chest. It feels so good to hold her again. I purr in happiness, she's definitely banged up but she's here and she's with me and in my arms. Jax hasn't removed his tail from his eyes. He's so ashamed, I've tried reassuring him that it wasn't his fault but he just whimpers and curls up tighter. I sigh, we're so broken.

All 4 of us. Maya, myself, Jax and Amber.

I don't know what's going to happen whenever she wakes up, but I'm on edge for her to do so.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It's been a full day since I've found her and she is still sleeping. I haven't gotten out of bed, I've had meals brought up to me and I already have a meal prepared for her when she wakes up. I was going to get her, her favorite but Cory said we need to start off easy.

She hasn't had a real meal in Goddess 49 days now, so we don't want to hurt her stomach. She could potentially throw up and make everything worse. Hurting her ribs, and yet again losing weight. There was a knock on the door, stifling a growl, I just hover over her when I allow them to enter. Lucas steps inside with his head bowed and neck out, "Alpha."

"Yes?"

My voice came out surprisingly calm, "I just wanted to check on Luna."

I sigh and feel my shoulders deflate, we trust this male. I remove myself from hovering over her body and lie back down beside her. "She's still sleeping. Lots of injuries that are healing but she's still asleep." He nods and takes a step back. It was then I remembered that Riley was in the hospital. "How's Riley? Why was she in the hospital?"

A big grin covers his face, "You can't tell Luna yet. But, well first Riley was really upset about Luna. Secondly, she's pregnant. We're going to have a pup Josh."

For the first time all day I rise off the bed and embrace him in a hug. "Congratulations Lucas, that's incredible. I'm so happy for you man."

"We're so happy. Riley smiled, for the first time since Luna Maya left. A genuine honest smile. That's why she's been sleeping so much, she wasn't eating so the pup was taking away what little food she was eating thus her energy."

I admit, I'm a little jealous that I don't have a pup. But, looking back on it I'm lucky. If she had gotten pregnant, I would have lost my pup. He wouldn't have survived. I shake off the thought and pull him into another hug. "That's awesome. Is she awake now?" He nods, "Does she know about Maya?"

He agrees again, "She wanted to come see her but I knew it'd be best if she didn't. Seeing her best friend, well sister like this I don't think it would be good for her or our pup. Especially since she's already stressed out about it."

"I agree." Sighing, I crawl in the bed again and pull her back into my chest. She snuggles into my embrace and I smile, even if it was subconsciously she did it. "Is Kris still out there?"

Lucas chuckles, "Yeah. He hasn't left, I barely got through the door. I don't think he's seen his mate in almost 2 days."

"He needs to, it'll calm him down. Bring her to him when you get a chance. Don't touch her, his wolf is on edge but maybe she can unknowingly ease some tension."

He gives Maya one final look, bows his head in acknowledgement to me and leaves the room. "When are you going to wake up baby girl? I need to see your gorgeous eyes and hear your sweet voice."

I stroke her cheek and brush her hair behind her ear, "I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become –" I'm cut off whenever I see her eyes fluttering open. My heart speeds up and I hold her tighter against my chest a huge smile forming on my lips. "Hi baby girl. I missed you so much. I love you. I love you so damn much." I whisper before kissing her head. The words 'remain calm' are running through my mind. I don't want to scare her.

Leaning back, I stare into her eyes. But what I found was more heartbreaking than anything else. They weren't Maya's warm and welcoming orbs that I saw. They were empty, nothing was there. The once bright light they held, the fire she always carried with her has died out.

And took me with it.

There was no familiarity in her eyes. She just blinked and looked up at me.

My next words were enough to make Jax howl in sadness. My voice cracks as I fight the tears that have filled my eyes to the brim. "Y-You don't remember me?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So that happened… but at least she's back… Right? Don't hate me.**


	50. Chapter 50-Progress

"Y-You don't remember me?" I already knew the answer to this question. I hate that I had to ask her, because saying those words had my heart breaking. When after 40 seconds Maya doesn't say anything, all she does is blink, I ask her again. My fingers brush some hair out of her face and tuck the unruly strands behind her ear. "Do you remember who I am?"

Her cerulean orbs gaze into mine, but there's no recognition and yet again no answer. In an effort to conceal my feelings so I won't overwhelm her, I gently push the back of her head so she'll press against my chest. I inhale deeply and exhale heavily, hurriedly blinking away the tears and swallowing the lump in my throat. Jax is whining in my mind and his nails scratch against the cage I have placed him in. I pull her back out and smile, well I try to smile. It's probably more of a grimace than anything. Maya blinks again and darts her focus to random things around the room before her eyes linger on the needle in her hand. Her delicate and bony fingers move to take it off, slowly I place my hand on top of hers to stop. "It's to get fluids into your system baby girl. Let's leave it in, okay?"

My mate's hand falls but she doesn't acknowledge in any other form that I had even spoken let alone asked a question. "Are you hungry?"

 _'Maggie, bring Maya's food please.'_

I didn't even wait for a response, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't get one. I don't like this. I hate this so much, my heart hurts. It literally feels like someone is clenching my heart in their hands and squeezing until I can't breathe anymore. "Are you in any pain baby girl?"

 _'Cory, Maya's awake.'_

I can't believe I didn't call for him immediately. I'm going to get him to give her some medicine just in case. Seconds later the door opens, I can hear Kris growling lowly and a young voice telling him to calm down. Cory's eyes focus on Maya in a frantic manner, I hold her tighter – surprisingly she isn't pulling away. I'm sure she's afraid of repercussions if she does which I hate but I love holding her in my arms. After inhaling, his hands unclench and he slowly steps towards us. "Morning Maya." Even though it's 7:56 at night.

No response.

"How're you feeling?"

She won't even look at Cory. Her focus is completely fixated on me… more specifically my eyes. I remember staring into her eyes for minutes on end, there was so much emotion. Love, lust and more love swirled through them because it belonged there. Scratch that, belongs there. But now, I don't see anything and there's that painful clench of my heart again. "Can you give her some pain medicine, just as a pre-caution? I don't want her hurting."

He's already pressing a button before I can even finish my sentence when there's a knock on the door. Maggie comes in with a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal and a glass of ice water. "I gave her another dose. Try and get her to eat before she falls asleep again, you have maybe 10 minutes."

I nod in understanding and watch the retreating figures as everyone leaves the room. "Alright baby girl, I'm going to prop you up on some pillows so we can get you something to eat." Again, I force a smile on my lips and carefully roll her on her back after fluffing a few pillows behind her. "I was going to get you steak because that's your favorite, that or chocolate covered strawberries but we didn't want your tummy to hurt." I explain while rubbing her belly lightly.

Again no words but she's just staring at me with her brows just slightly furrowed. I hold her gaze and blindly reach out for the bowl and spoon. Swallowing another lump that's formed in my throat, I scoop up a bite before blowing on it to cool down. "So unfortunately, no steak but oatmeal. Sugar and Cinnamon oatmeal, your favorite type."

She doesn't open her mouth, it's as if her lips are permanently sealed. "Come on baby girl, we need to get you fed, I know there's a monster in your belly." I quip and chuckle lightly to myself, unfortunately she doesn't laugh.

One can hope. Her gaze flickers from my eyes to the spoon and back again before roaming vicariously around the room. When she sits up – without even making a sound from the pain I know she has to be feeling – I watch her every move. "Baby girl why don't you lay back down." I whisper as my hand strokes her arm in a gentle manner. Maya doesn't listen, instead she actually gets up out of bed. "Maya, baby come on." I just can't believe that she's moving with all these injuries and there's no sign that it's actually hurting her.

With an unequivocal amount of girth she grips onto the bar that holds her bag of fluids and drags it. I just sit there and watch her, I don't want to scare her and unfortunately she isn't going to tell me what she's doing. It's when I notice that she's walking to an empty corner in our room that my chin begins to tremble. She curls into a little ball in the corner of the room and closes her eyes. Jax's whimpering knows no bounds.

 _'Go to mate.'_

I was planning on it, but first I hurriedly wipe away my tears. My feet touch the cold hardwood floor as I step out of bed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor baby girl." Maya doesn't acknowledge me but flutters her eyes closed and falls back asleep. Rolling my lips in to keep the sobs at bay, I lie down beside her and pull her fragile body into mine. My lips press against her temple, and I just hold them there to let my tears silently fall. "I love you Maya, I'm going to get you back. I promise. I'll always be here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

About an hour after we had laid on the floor together – even if I wasn't invited, I carried her back to bed. Luckily she didn't wake up, Cory had come in and explained that she could feel like she was back in the basement if she woke up on the floor. And that's the absolute last thing I want. "W-Why won't she talk?"

 _'Don't cry Josh, be strong for mate.'_

Quickly I blink away the tears before Cory even realizes they were there. "I-I don't really have a good explanation. Either one of two things happened, um silver in her lungs that's prevented her from speaking or she doesn't want to." He rushes out the last one to prevent me from losing control, but I'm just at a loss. By my perplexed emotion plastered on my face he continues, "My bet is on the latter since her throat doesn't seem to be inflamed." Cory stops and furrows his brows for a moment while staring off into space. "Do you remember how I said she shut down? Well, this could be part of that. She doesn't want to subject herself to anymore pain, she doesn't want to show any pain, or feel any pain. I love Maya, but you and I both know that she has, or had a mouth on her." And I'm sure that got her in trouble. "This is her brain's way of coping with that, she can't really feel physical or emotional pain. If she does, she probably won't show it."

My entire body begins to shake with rage. "So you're telling me, she became so accustomed to torture that her body has basically fucking accepted it?!" Before he can answer, I press my nose in the crook of her neck and inhale deeply. Strawberries and vanilla sooths my fury for the moment.

"It's her body's way of coping with it, yes Alpha." He opens his mouth again but shuts it quickly, then repeats his actions. What is he doing? "That's also why she doesn't remember you – or me." He tacks on and is already wincing from the reaction I'm yet to have. I had already gathered that much. I just pull her tightly to me and nuzzle her face with my nose. After thanking Cory and dismissing him for now, I flutter my eyelids closed and will myself to fall asleep and dream of Maya and her voice.

Just her and her voice.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Come on baby girl you need to eat. This isn't healthy for you." I beg with my chin trembling, I can feel my eyes start to water as well. It's been 2 days since I first tried to feed her and she's refused every time she's woken up. Not refused, just not said anything or opened her mouth. Instead she stares at my eyes. No, not at my eyes – in my eyes. What does she see? Why is she so mesmerized by them? Not that I'm not flattered but she's enamored by them. "Nothing in this oatmeal will hurt you."

Before I can say anything else the door swings open, instantly I'm hovered over Maya and growling at the intruder. That's what I get for sending Kris away, "I apologize Alpha but I can't wait anymore." Riley. Once I inhaled deeply, lavender tickles my nose so I lie back down beside my mate.

"You don't have to apologize Riley, you've stayed away long enough. I just wasn't sure –"I stop mid-sentence and she seems to know that I wasn't sure about Maya being ready to see anyone else. Who knows, maybe this will help jog her memory?

Riley seems to be caught off guard by my words, but shakes it off as if the emotion wasn't there in the first place. "Hi Maya." Carefully she treads towards the bed, our eyes are locked on our mate who is staring at me then back to Riley over and over again. "How're you feeling?"

When she doesn't answer, I can feel Riley's heart race. I was kind of hoping that since her and Riley were so close and for so long that she would remember her, but that doesn't seem to be the case. She's blocked out anyone who meant anything to her, even if it was unknowingly. "We're trying to get her to eat aren't we?" I reply with a smile in an effort to ease Riley's nerves.

 _'You try taking a bite first.'_

My brows knit together in confusion before reaching for the bowl. Lifting the spoon to my lips she watches every movement. After taking a bite, I hum in agreement because it actually is very good. "See Maya, Alpha Josh took a bite and he's okay." Riley speaks so calm and so sweet, sweeter than normal I don't quite know how she does it. "And guess what? But before I tell you, you can't tell anyone Maya. Okay?" She blinks but glances at Riley as if asking her to continue. "Good. You were always great at keeping secrets. I'm going to have a pup." Riley's eyes lighten in pure and utter happiness, and right now that seems to be the only thing that I'm happy for. "That's right, you're going to be an aunt! We haven't told my mom and dad yet. Do you remember them? My dad is the one who comes in to help you, the doctor. My mom is the one who would get mad at us when we'd play hide and seek in her garden."

"RILEY!" The door slams open again with a frantic Lucas. Again, my body is naturally hovering over Maya who is staring up at me. Once I realize it's him, I peck her forehead and smile wide. "Get back in bed you sneaky little she-wolf."

She playfully winks at my mate before turning to her own, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Feigning innocence, but by the look on my beta's face it's obvious that he can't stay mad at her long.

"So you didn't send me down to the kitchen for a bowl of Lucky Pebbles?" Do those even exist? "You were having me search for a false cereal so you could come down here." My beta wastes no time and lifts her bridal style into his arms. "I know you want to see Maya princess, but you are supposed to be on bed rest for another 2 days."

"Bye Maya." Riley whispers dejectedly. As soon as she's off bed rest I am pretty positive it will be difficult to get her out of this room, so good luck Lucas.

Lifting the bowl off of the nightstand I place the spoon at her lips. "Come on baby girl, I took a bite and I'm fine. Just a few bites and I'll quit bugging you for a little while at least." I can hear Jax whimpering for Maya, like her own little cheerleader. As soon as her lips part from one another, I do my best to not cry out of joy. Her plump lips quickly wrap around the spoon before pulling away like the spoon is silver and slowly chewing. "That's amazing Maya." I applaud with a wide ass grin. "See, it's good right? Just a few more bites."

Progress.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _2 days later._**

We're pretty sure Amber has come back. Most of her bruises have healed along with scrapes and cuts that weren't made from silver. Plus, I can feel the sparks like tenfold what I was. Unfortunately Jax is unable to make contact with her, I'm assuming because she's so focused on healing her human. I don't want to think that Maya would block out her wolf. Then again, her mind is the one doing so. Not necessarily her conscious state. Every day is the same, a routine that I've kept her on so she has a sense of normality. She'll wake up at 8 p.m. which only confirms my suspicion that he switched her days and nights. We'll take turns taking bites of the oatmeal till it's all gone and every time she eats a little bit more since I'm eating a little less.

I'll take her to the bath and wash her body, all the while talking about random things. Well, I'm talking about random things – Maya has become a wonderful listener. I have hope that she'll speak in a few days, especially now that Amber is awake. I'll dry her off and lather her body in unscented lotion before using the frankincense cream on her back to help heal the scars. Once she's dressed, I'll brush out her hair. That's Jax's favorite part of the day, from the moment she steps into the tub to the part where we are grooming her. That's when he feels the closest to our mate and I can't blame him because she seems so content, she'll even have her eyes closed. I'd like to think she's enjoying the moment, even if her eyes – when they open – are free of any feeling.

The rest of the day, we lie together in bed. She takes a lot of naps, and I give her lots of kisses all over her face. I have the TV on with her favorite show playing but neither one of us actually watches it. Today, I want to try and mix things up a bit. "Hey baby girl, would you like to walk around outside a bit today? Go to the garden that you used to work on with the Omega's?" Before all this crap started happening. As soon as war was declared she hadn't been out there but I know for a fact she liked all the colors that were in the garden.

When she doesn't answer I crawl out of bed and saunter into the closet with a big smile. I pull a dress down and her leather jacket while I grab a tee shirt to throw on. "I think you'd really enjoy it. I'll get you some sunglasses so it won't be too bright out there. How does that sound?" She just blinks and allows me to dress her. I know it's only been 6 days but I want so badly to hear her voice. Once I'm done putting on her shoes, I take her hand in mine to lift her off the bed.

As soon as we step out of our room an eager Kris stands at attention. His focus fixated on Maya, I'm not quite sure what all he knows, "Maya this is Kris."

"Alpha?" My focus shifts towards the steps where Lucas and Riley are waiting and astounded we've even left the room. "Um, Alpha Allen needs to speak with you." My grip on Maya tightens, I don't want to leave her. "I brought Riley so she could sit with Luna for a little bit."

"I'll stay as well." Kris tacks on, even though he's speaking to me his eyes are on my mate and I hate that. But, I brush it off because I want her safe.

"Lucas post 2 guards outside the door, you and Kris will be inside the room." My beta nods and his eyes glaze over as he calls for our two strongest guards. I shift my body towards Maya, my thumb gingerly strokes her cheek that now has some color in them. Leaving a trail of sparks in my wake, I tuck some hair behind her ear. "Riley is going to stay with you, just for a little bit while I go talk to Allen." I don't want to say 'father' or 'dad', it may be silly but he was the one who kidnapped her. "Once I get back we will go to the vegetable garden and maybe tomorrow we could go to the clearing? Hmm?"

Grinning like a madman, I lift her off of the ground and peck her lips before taking her back in our room. "Don't let me get away with not taking you out there baby girl. You hold me accountable, I'm sure you're dying to get out of this room." Lying her down on the bed, I can't help myself from kissing her again. "You hungry? I'll have Maggie send up some food that isn't oatmeal. I don't think we've made it to steak yet, but we'll get there." I hear 3 sets of footsteps behind me, my heart falls knowing I'm leaving her even if it's just for a few minutes. "I love you baby girl. I'll be back as soon as possible. I won't leave you, okay?"

As I'm about to pull away, I feel warmth on my cheek which makes me halt my movements. Oh my Goddess, she's willingly touching my cheek. Before I have time to relish in it, she removes her gentle caress and closes her eyes to fall asleep. "I love you so much."

Progress.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So how is everyone feeling about Josh's new caring character? I for one, love it! He's not just being nice to Maya but he's being nicer to Riley as well.**


	51. Chapter 51-Waiting with Patience

_'Father where are you'_

 _'Dungeons'_

I can feel myself grinning like a madman. They have yet to catch Kermit, but seeing as we now have Thomas and John – the traitor, in our grasp I have a feeling we will catch him soon. Rushing down the steps my father is already waiting at the end. I pull him in for a hug, "How's Maya?"

"Um, still not talking. She's eating, and Amber I think is back because she's healing." My lips spread wide yet again, "She actually touched my cheek when I told her I was leaving. Yes, I mean we lay together all the time but it's me who pulls her into my chest and she just doesn't protest. So, baby steps." I muster out and Jax nods in agreement. I'm surprised he's as calm as he is, I know he wants to hear Maya's voice, and see love in her eyes just as much as I do. "So why am I down here?"

He jolts his head behind him, silently telling me to follow his lead. We pass by Thomas' cell and it's like Jax has taken full control whenever we see him. He's right on the edge, I can feel him. One wrong word and we'll be feral. Thomas got away from us once when we were ambushed by some of his pack members on our way to Maya. We handled the wolves and got out of there to get to Maya but we were too late. He lifts his head and stares at me, his body a lovely color of black and purple, "42 days and I'll very much enjoy killing you."

 _'He won't talk.'_

 _'Why?'_ The annoyance of my tone comes out before I have a chance to stop it. Anyone will talk, it just depends on their pain tolerance.

 _'Let me rephrase that. He can't talk.'_ I raise my brows, silently telling him to elaborate. _'When we were questioning him on the whereabouts of both his pack and Kermit's he bit off his tongue.'_

Without wasting a second I unlock the cage and swing the cell open. "TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" My fist connects to his face, a satisfying crack echoing within the cells. "You can still write though, can't you?" Again, my punch hits his nose. Getting down at eye level, my amber orbs flash into his terrified brown ones. "You. Aren't. Done. You are a coward Thomas and I have every intention of finding out what you know. Just because you bit off your tongue doesn't mean I'll stop getting information from you because your fingers work fine. Lifting his right arm, I clasp it to the chain attached to the wall, and repeating the same actions with his left. "Just so you won't get any ideas. I'd hate for you to lose your fingers." My clenched hand connects to his ribs before I exit the cage. "You stop feeding information when you're dead Thomas and not a second before."

My father glances at me and I can see pride flashing in his orbs. "This way." I'm led into a solitary cell where John is already waiting.

 _'Katie and Melody?'_

 _'Currently unavailable, at least to him.'_

"Let's start from the beginning John." My father grits out, I can feel his frustration through the bond. "I brought my son down here so you can tell him why you helped out in Luna Maya's capture." Jax growls, he's urging me to take a step towards him. So, I do. My power emanating from me with each and every step. "NOW! Or Melody will be the one suffering from your incompetence."

"He would get rid of Kris and his whore of a mother if I helped with Maya's escape." I can feel fur sprouting from my skin. "Eventually you'd be too weak to run the pack, I'd challenge you and I'd win."

He's pinned up against the wall by his throat before my mind even registered what I did. "You are one stupid son of a bitch." I punch his ribs, and watch as his face contorts from the pain. "Do you honestly believe that you could defeat me? Depressed or not, Jax would have torn you to shreds." I tighten the grip on his throat, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "For shits and giggles let's just say you did beat me. Do you think my father would allow you to run this pack? You don't think he would have challenged you for the position?" Blue spots start to form on his cheeks, "As for Naomi and your son, you are the absolute worst kind of male and I hope that I never meet anyone like you ever again in this world." Putting Kermit aside for the moment, "That is your son." Lifting him off the wall, I loosen my grip only to slam him back into the concrete, "And whether you like it or not he is part of you. YOU, were the one who slept with Naomi." Again, his back connects to the concrete. "YOU didn't wait to have sex till you were mated." Again. "YOU filled her with your sperm you worthless trash!" Letting him fall to the ground, he coughs and gasps for air. "If in your eyes Naomi is justified to die then so are you. She kept her male, only to lose her mate. In my eyes, that's the best kind of female."

Rising from my squatted position, I lift him off the ground and place him in the chair. "So you knew about the attempted kidnapping by your children. You offered up your parent's old home and let them add a tunnel from the house to rogue territory. You betrayed this entire pack so you could get rid of 2 wolves who weren't living here. And even if Kris was moving here for his mate, he wanted nothing to do with you and I see why. Not to mention your false hope of becoming Alpha, Kermit set you up there. He knew that you'd never stand a chance. You'd be an Alpha for mere minutes _if_ you could defeat me."

"We know all of that." My father chimes in, "What we want to know now, is where the packs are. Where is Kermit?"

I just shake my head, "He won't know. Even if he had an answer, it would be a lie. Once a traitor always a traitor. The moment things get too rough or too tempting they'll flip sides. Kermit knows that, Thomas will know though. I have no doubt their packs are together."

"Looks like we've gotten all the information we need from you today John."

He doesn't look up, almost like his head is too heavy. "Put him in the cells with his wife and daughter. Let them live their last few days together. If Melody truly wasn't involved then John can look at her for the next few days knowing he put her there. That because of his greed, she will die."

Without wasting time my father grabs him by the back of his neck and places him in an empty cell before leaving to get Melody and Katie. Me? I'm standing in front of Thomas' cage. "How the mighty have fallen." He lifts his head and glares at me, "Oh no need to get all hostile. After all, you did this to yourself."

 _'Zay, bring a pen and paper to the dungeon right away.'_

I grab a human muzzle before entering the cell and placing it around his mouth. "I'm going to ask you some questions." I release his hands and let him fall with a loud THUD to the ground. "You'll write down the answers. The muzzle is purely precaution." We both avert our gaze to the hall when we hear the clanking of chains against the ground. My father is coming back with Katie and Melody, instantly Alpha Thomas is at attention when seeing Katie. I watch as Katie inhales deeply and flips her gaze towards the cell. Even with our wolves gone, our senses remained heightened. "Well look at that." I help Thomas to his feet and focus his attention on Katie. "Someone got a second chance mate. That sucks." I muster out when I catch a whiff of Zay's scent. "Especially since you'll both be dead soon anyways."

My focus diverts to Katie, "You want to know what ironic Katie? Well, even if you don't I'm going to tell you anyways. You were wanting to be my mate." Thomas growls lowly, so I punch him in the face. "Thomas was wanting my mate. But because you both were impatient and selfish bastards you are here. In these cells, waiting to die." I shrug and set the paper on the floor. I am pretty sure this is the Moon Goddess' way of punishing them. "You would have been mated to an Alpha, and you would have had a second chance mate, a beta's daughter no less. Not as strong as Maya, but not a lot of people are. This whole thing never would have happened. If you had just waited and been patient."

Irony.

I set the pen and paper on the floor, "So Thomas you answer my questions and Katie doesn't get hurt. Deal?" I don't wait for him to acknowledge what I said before I continue, "Fantastic. First question, where is Kermit?"

When he hesitates to answer, I motion for Zay to go towards Katie seeing as my father could pummel her with one punch. I need leverage. He hurriedly lifts the pen and I hold my hand up to my gamma to halt his movements. He's an Alpha his pack is everything, but since he's already lost a mate once he doesn't want to go through it again. Which is why I'll kill Thomas before Katie, which seems fair that's the least I could do. Ripping the paper away once he's done, I read what he wrote.

 _Either with our packs or his last ally._

I pinch the bridge of my nose and set the paper back down, "I thought that this would go without saying but I need to know where the packs are and who his last ally is."

When he starts writing again, I feel pretty happy with myself. "Good boy. Now your reward."

 _'Zay bring Katie to this cell.'_

He does as I say, while I'm passing off the information to my father. I'd love to go on this raid but, I'd rather be with Maya. "If I find out that you lied to us, you can say goodbye to Katie." She inches towards him in the cell and clutches his face. "I figured you two could get to know each other. Strengthen that bond a bit." You know, before I kill you both. She releases the muzzle off of his face as we're exiting the cells.

"Hi." Her voice is barely a whisper.

And because I'm feeling like a dick, I face palm myself. "I forgot to mention Katie he bit off his tongue that's why he has to write." He pecks her cheek and strokes her hair, I swallow the lump in my throat. "If this tip pans out, I'll get you some paper and a pen." Exiting the dungeon, I need a minute to catch my breath. I wish I could have been there for Maya. Pecking her cheek and telling her things will be okay. Maybe she would have remembered me then. Placing the back of my hand to my mouth I try to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Son."

"I'm fine." I muster out, my breathing is becoming more and more erratic.

"No you're not." My shoulders start to shake from the tears that wish to be shed. "When you met your mate, you called her a disgusting rogue." I told him the truth when Maya disappeared, it's one of the things I regret and wished I could change. "Then you let her die on your way back from the power pack." Clenching my fists I will myself to not shift. "You let her fend for herself whenever she needed the comfort of her mate, which resulted in her leaving to find a witch close to Crescent Moon territory. You- You didn't even find her. Her guardian did!"

"Shut. Up."

"And then, you let her get captured." Jax is a comment away from taking full control. Why is he doing this? "You let her, get beaten, whipped, starved and you were here. Sitting on the bed, wallowing in her clothes." I shift to fur mid leap and tackle him to the ground. Our teeth clamping onto his arm and throw him into a nearby tree. He stands right back up as if it didn't even affect him, but I know it did. Jax can taste his blood on our tongue. "If you had just gotten your shit together, then you would have found her sooner. You came into that office and thought of something no one else did within minutes! Hell, we could have had her back within the week and she would still remember you."

Our claws dig into the earth as we sprint towards him. "SHIFT!" My father's voice full of authority has us stopping in our tracks, "I said to shift." I growl out, we don't like taking commands from him anymore. Not after the things he said. "You don't want to do this Jax. You can't lead this pack, you aren't strong enough and you sure as hell can't handle a mate."

We growl again in satisfaction, we can sense the worry in his tone. We can take this male, for our female. We can show him that we aren't worthless, that we deserve Maya and deserve to lead this pack. His words are so taunting, "I'm speaking the truth and you know it."

 _'No he isn't'_. That's the last thing that Jax thinks before running full sprint towards our father and our role model. But he is no longer the Alpha around here. We feel that he shifted to fur more than see it, sharp teeth clamp onto the back of his neck. Claws come up to scratch my underbelly that we dodge just in time. We can feel the blood rushing through our veins, adrenaline fueling us and making us stronger. Throwing him on the ground, my head rams straight into his ribs. My paw landing firmly on his leading front leg, a crack bounces off the bark of trees. My father howls and bucks us off, his claws scratching our side while he gets to his feet. Jax circles our prey, his eyes never leaving our fathers.

We deserve this pack.

Running full speed, we knock his paws out from underneath him before circling him again.

We deserve Maya.

Our teeth clutch onto his neck while he struggles to stand again. His dominant paw is useless at the moment. They pierce skin, just barely. Just enough to show that we could end him should we choose to do so. After 30 seconds of him fighting to get out of our grasp, his body stills when he realizes he isn't going anywhere. A sign of submission. Jax gives me full control again, he wants me to enjoy this moment. Stepping back a few feet, I throw my head to the sky and howl.

We are the Alpha. Not just in the packs eyes but our eyes as well, my father's and I.

My father joins in moments later, pride exuding off of him in waves. He's proud of me.

Slowly I saunter towards him and nudge his paw. His eyes squeeze shut but he makes no sounds. I shift to skin side and run to the closest tree that holds clothes in it and pull out two pairs of basketball shorts. Sliding one on, I rush towards my dad who has already shifted. "You did well." He says while sliding on the shorts with his left arm. His right is clutched to his chest, "We need to make sure you have that kind of power at all times when fighting. Not just when provoked."

"So you didn't mean what you said?"

He shakes his head and chuckles, "Of course not." He jolts his head towards the pack house, "You are worthy and capable of being Alpha. You have proven that already, because you found Maya so quickly because you can get information out of people, because you didn't attack Kermit and Thomas blindly, you have patience and are kind. I saw you get bothered by Katie and Thomas."

I remain silent. What am I going to say to that? That I have pity because right when they find their mates I'm going to rip them away from one another? "You deserve Maya because of what you're doing for her. You have declared war because of her, you are taking care of her when she isn't even speaking and she has no idea who you are." I can't prevent myself from flinching, even though it's a compliment his words cut to the core of me and quickly. "Sorry son."

"It's okay, you aren't speaking lies."

He simply nods and the rest of the walk back is silent. I'm not surprised to see my mother waiting on the front steps with her hands on her hips. "WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"My female, relax." My father takes her in his arms and I can see the tension fall off her shoulders. "Our son has defeated me. After this month is up, my presence here won't be necessary." Before my mom can hug me to death I saunter upstairs, I want to see Maya. I was gone for about an hour and that's too long. Both guards are standing at attention, and I dismiss them both. Stepping inside the room, Riley is laid down next to my mate who is sleeping.

 _'How long has she been asleep?'_

 _'About 10 minutes after you left. She woke up with a jolt, I'm assuming you got into a fight and she felt your pain.'_ Damn it. I can't believe I didn't think about that. _'She fell right back asleep but she didn't eat. Has she eaten for you Alpha?'_

I nod and gesture for everyone to leave and they do so without hesitancy. She won't eat unless it's from me? _'Riley.'_

 _'Yes Alpha'_

She turns around and gives me a hesitant smile, _'Thank you for everything. Not just for today, but since I met you, you've always been there for Maya. I appreciate it.'_

Her smile becomes overwhelming and if we were humans I'd give her a hug. But, I am in no way shape or form going to fight my beta over something so petty. I close the door behind her, and of course Kris stands beside the door. Deciding to take a shower to rid myself of the dungeon stink and the dried blood from my father's claws I step into the bathroom and let the water rid me of everything.

Not just physical, but I try and let it clear me of the guilt I've felt for what happened to Maya. Though he was trying to agitate me, there is truth to his words. If I had gotten out of my slump earlier, then I would have been able to find her sooner.

 _'It's not your fault. I should have pushed you harder.'_

I disagree with Jax but I don't reply. Hurriedly I dry off and put on a pair of clean basketball shorts before climbing into bed with my mate. All the sleep I missed out on when she was gone, I've definitely caught up on. Cory told me she would sleep a lot though, her body is healing. I sigh contently and pull her towards me, the warm sparks of her hands come and rest on my chest. Right when I'm about to fall asleep, I feel fingertips brush against my scratches that have almost healed. I don't move a muscle, because again she's touching me on her own. She's such a strong she-wolf, I'm so proud of her. "You have the eyes."

My eyelids fly open, I can already feel my orbs welling up with tears. Stay calm, stay calm don't scare her. "Whose eyes?" I question as calmly as possible, even then I can detect the excitement in my tone. Her eyes dart towards mine, wide eyes. It seems as if she wasn't even expecting to speak. Or she wasn't expecting me to wake up. Though I'm wondering if I asked the wrong question. She didn't say 'his' eyes, she said 'the' eyes. So when she doesn't answer, I ask again. "What eyes baby girl?"

"Safe eyes." She replies sleepily.

I press my lips against hers and hold her tight. Though she doesn't respond to my kiss, I don't try and make a big deal out of it. At least I know why she was staring at my eyes all the time. "I love you so much baby girl. I won't ever leave you, and I won't let you leave. I swear."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **My conversation with my daughter today.**

 **Blake: MOMMA!**

 **Me: "Yes lovebug?"**

 **Blake: Ummm… Bye.**

 **I just nodded my head and continued the dishes since she took off into the other room. Seconds later, she's back. Blake: MOMMA!**

 **Me: What baby girl?**

 **Blake: Ummm… Bye.**

 **This continued on for several minutes until she finally asked for a snack. My little chunk.**


	52. Chapter 52-Smackle's Story

She hasn't spoken anymore.

Not since she told me my eyes make her feel safe. Just those words though were enough to keep Jax and myself incredibly happy. Not like we weren't happy before but the fact she feels safe with us has me jumping for joy. It's been 3 days since she spoke to me and today we decided it was time for me to address the pack about our Luna. When Lucas made the announcement about the meeting today, a ton of emotions flooded our pack bond. Worry, relief, fear and curiosity. No one has seen her aside from leadership and though her bruises have healed, we learned quickly that the whip was laced with silver.

I haven't let her look in a mirror yet, I don't want her to withdraw from me again.

"Come on baby girl, take a bite." She parts her lips without looking at me. Wrapping her lips around the metal prongs of the fork she slowly chews on the egg. Delicately, I stroke some hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. "You're so beautiful." Hurriedly, my lips press against her cheek before I offer her some bacon. She shakes her head, but I'm not taking no for an answer. She needs protein, "One bite baby girl and we can be done. But we need to get some protein in there." I chuckle while poking at her belly.

She gulps before opening her mouth and gingerly chomping down on the strip of bacon. "Good job. We have to get you strong again." Rising off the mattress I saunter into the bathroom and run the water so she can take a bath. I wait for the right temperature before adding the bubbles, I added bubbles a few days ago and I swear I saw a small smile on her lips. So I've been doing it ever since, even if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Turning around to get my mate so she can bathe, I stop in my tracks. She's already in here and looking at herself in the mirror. Her soft fingertips brush the whipping scars on her cheek bone and across her face.

 _'Help mate. Tell mate she's beautiful.'_

Swallowing deeply, I muster a smile. It pains me to watch her do this, there's still no emotion in her eyes but when she remembers everything I have no doubt this will hurt her immensely. Stepping towards her, I slowly remove her hands from her face. Icy orbs find my chocolate brown in the mirror while lowering her arms to her side. She's still a little pale, that much exposure to wolfsbane and silver will do that to you. She has several burn marks amidst her ivory skin along with scars. Her cheekbones are still sunken in, and her eyes aren't warm and inviting anymore. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world Maya." My eye contact doesn't waver, she needs to know I'm speaking the truth. "You are absolutely gorgeous and I love you so much." My fingers trail along her skin so she can feel the sparks, "don't ever think differently. If you already do, well –"I press my lips against the crook of her neck on the mark I gave her. "I will be sure to change your opinion."

With a smile on my face, I lead her away from the mirror, and as our routine she lifts her arms so I can take off her shirt. The mark that bastard gave her has faded to where it is difficult for even me to see now and I couldn't be more grateful. I lower her shorts and hold eye contact with her, I refuse to make her feel uncomfortable. Though she doesn't seem to care, especially when I lift her in my arms and set her in the water. And just like every day, I bathe her. Washing her body and her hair, she seems to enjoy it when I massage her scalp so I make sure to capitalize on that and take minutes up there.

It's not like she does any activity to where she needs to bathe everyday but, I feel like this is bonding time for us. "So guess what baby girl, I don't think I've told you yet. Which is weird because I've been talking non-stop." I quip and can't help myself when I peck her lips. "I fought and won against my father, meaning the pack is all ours now. There's no family traditions to prevent it, it's all ours." I chuckle and wait for some sort of reaction. I wasn't expecting one, so I just continue on.

 _'Amber's proud.'_

 _'You can talk to Amber? Since when?'_

I guess that makes sense, Amber and Maya are two separate beings but are living in one body. So her talking even though Maya isn't, makes sense. I can't help the smile on my face whenever I realize that at least we have Amber. Soon we will have Maya back.

 _'Comes and goes. Amber's tired a lot.'_

Helping her out of the tub, I dry her off and put lotion on her body. This is quite honestly the best part of my day. Actually everything about the past almost 2 weeks has been great. I've been able to hold her and take care of her the way she deserves. Jax loves feeding her, he loves providing for our female. Once she's dressed I lay her back down on our bed and watch as she cuddles into my pillow. Two rapid knocks on the door has her alert, eyes wide open. "Come in."

Farkle with Smackle in tow, steps inside the room. "Alpha." Bowing his head, he shows that he's no threat to myself or my mate. Even though we've known these wolves for years Jax and I are still on edge. We've known John for years and he completely threw us and this pack under the bus. "It's time for the pack meeting. I thought that Smackle would like to stay here and watch over Luna, I've already got 2 warriors posted outside of the door that will check on them every 10 minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few moments." Once the door closes I turn on my heels and sheepishly smile to my mate. Kneeling down to her level, I stroke the wet strands out of her face. "Hi baby girl." As usual she just stares into my eyes. "I have to go address the pack, tell them that you're all safe and sound now. But I don't want to leave you alone so Smackle will stay in here with you. Is that okay?" Nothing. "You may not remember her, but she's Gamma Farkle's mate like you are mine. She's very sweet and timid, she won't push you. When I get back, maybe we can go downstairs for lunch? Get you out of the room?" I keep asking things as a question even though I'm sure I'll get no response, but one day I know she'll answer. "Alright, I love you baby girl. I'll keep my link open so if you need me or need anything just use Amber and ask." I pepper kisses all over her face, the only reaction I get is her scrunching up her nose like she used to. Of course back then she would have giggled, sauntering towards the door I give her another million watt smile. "I love you."

As soon as I step out, Smackle steps in and Farkle takes my flank downstairs. I haven't been outside in a few days so this will be nice. We haven't disturbed anyone in the cells for a few days, and we currently have a few warriors and trackers scouting out the location that Thomas gave us. I haven't removed Katie out of his cell and though I probably should, I don't intend to. I'll at least let Katie enjoy the mate bond for a few more days. "How's the pack feeling today?"

"Better every day Alpha. Though they would love to see Luna, they understand."

Stepping outside the crisp air brushes against my skin, a nice reprieve from constant warmth. But just like I never felt it in the first place, the chill is gone as my escalated body temperature takes over. I really think it'd be good for Maya to get out of the room for a little bit, get some fresh air. Maybe I'll take her out to the clearing again, that way she isn't overrun by pack members who are itching to see her. As soon as I step out into the field, I head towards the stage. My pack members parting the way for me with their necks showcased in submission. Running up the steps, I turn towards my pack who have now lifted their heads. "Twilight pack, good afternoon. As everyone knows, I don't like to hide anything from my pack. So I'm going to tell you all the truth. The previous Beta John and his family are being held in the cells for treason towards our pack. John allowed Kermit and Thomas to use his property for them to hold and torture Luna Maya." Though no one says anything besides growling, I can feel the tension and anger in the bond. "We have in custody, Thomas and we have Kermit's whereabouts."

"Alpha." My gaze flickers towards a young warrior, "Once we defeat Alpha Kermit –

I hold up my hand to stop him, "You do not need to address him as Alpha. He deserves none of your respect, everyone here is a better wolf than that male is."

He nods and though he's clearly uncomfortable with the idea of calling an Alpha by his first name he continues. "Once we defeat Kermit and his pack, will we take in their pack members and take their land since we neighbor them?"

"We will offer refuge to their pack members, they must pledge their loyalty and will be on probation for at least 6 months considering their leaders were responsible for what happened to our Luna. But, as you would follow me blindly, no matter how stupid or reckless my ideas are so would their packs. I can't blame them for their Alpha's actions – unless they were directly involved." Inhaling deeply I continue, "In regards to those who don't pledge allegiance, I won't allow them to go rogue and cause another uprising. I hope I won't have to elaborate on that."

"Thank you Alpha."

Averting my gaze to anyone but my pack, I address my mate. "In regards to Luna Maya, her captors have severely –"I cut myself off because I don't know how to explain this well. "Her mind has closed herself off. She doesn't recognize even me, her mate which means she will more than likely not remember any of you. At least not right now." A few females drop their heads to hide their tears, "She is more visibly scarred and not just on her back but she's healing well. Especially now that her wolf is back. I am going to try and pull her out of the room a little more but try not to scare her. Or linger around too long, you may pay your respects as you normally would and say hello but too much too fast could have the opposite effect of what we want."

Every member nods in understanding. "With her memory, we have no idea when she will get it back. But we have faith that she will and soon. It's just a matter of time."

Just a matter of time.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _Maya's Point of View._**

The man with safe eyes found me. Maybe he's the one who I thought would find me at one point in time when I was in hell. I don't know, I could be making it up. He keeps asking me if I remember certain things but I don't want to remember. It's easier not to feel anything emotional or physical, it only hurts. Which is why I haven't talked to Josh anymore. He's kind though and takes good care of me, but I can't let my guard down. I hate that he makes me feel. But I won't let my guard down. At this point I'm not sure if I'm reassuring myself of that or stating facts.

Not yet. This could all be a big trick before he gives me back to _him._ This could just be a test for me, just to see if he needs to force me to submit more. So I don't pull away when Josh kisses me, I don't push him away when he tugs me into his chest at night. I let him wash me because he massages my head and that feels nice. _'You enjoy it. You love him Maya.'_

I just ignore her, she says her name is Amber. She's nice though, and she said she helped heal my bruises and scratches. She apologized that she couldn't heal my scars, I just shrugged it off. I'll scare people away, which will make things easier. If only it would scare Josh away, he still says I'm beautiful. I know he's lying. I don't want to feel for him. I don't want to feel, at all.

 _'But you do. Maya, he is our mate. Our soul mate that the moon goddess gave to us, he's our other half to our soul. We are made for one another. Don't push him away. Let him in.'_

"Do you remember me Luna Maya?" I glance up at the woman sitting timidly on the chair next to my bed. Long dark hair and naturally tan skin, she's beautiful. "I wouldn't think you would." I just blink and allow her to continue speaking. "A while back you wanted to tell me your story but I didn't allow it. I didn't want to hear about your pain while I was still processing mine. But while you're here and well, we've obviously been through similar situations, I thought maybe my telling you what happened to me could help?" Her face scrunches up like she doesn't really know whether to believe her own words. "I also think it could help me. Talking to someone about what happened, not even my mate knows everything.

"My pack had been overrun, and taken over by the Crescent Moon pack. The man who took and hurt you, he's the Alpha of that pack. I was only 13, and a weak wolf. I wasn't an omega but I was pretty close, unfortunately my parents were murdered in an attempt to defend our pack. I'll always remember them as warriors, as strong wolves no matter how much I miss them. So, I ran along with other juveniles even though we had no idea of where we were going. The attack was so out of the blue, in fact our Alpha was supposed to meet with Kermit for an alliance two days after." I just blink to acknowledge I'm listening. "I was captured by one of their warriors and taken back to their pack – against my will of course. My mom always said that other packs wouldn't hurt juveniles, that they had no business in pack affairs and would hold no information. So, I was scared but comforted by that thought." She shakes her head and wipes away her tears, "I shouldn't have trusted that notion. I should have fought harder, or gotten myself killed before I got there. I was 1 of 5 children they had captured, and the only one to make it out of their alive." That doesn't surprise me as much as it probably should, if it was anything like I had went through… I wanted to die. "For a full year they'd come down and beat me 4 times a week, I was starved a-and taken advantage of."

 _'Go to her.'_

She wipes away her tears and I stay firmly planted on the bed. "I actually had no idea how long I had been down there until they turned me loose to become a slave. I remember wanting to die, so badly. I had no idea why they wouldn't just end me. I didn't know what they were looking to achieve. I would drink the water that had liquid silver in it and eat all the food that I could smell – without my wolf – had wolfsbane in it. By the time I was released, I realized they wanted complete and utter submission. No matter the circumstance or situation, I was to keep my mouth shut and let it happen. The perfect slave, is what I gathered."

Her hands turn to fists, her eyes squinting painfully shut. _'Maya go to her. She's hurting. We are Luna, we are there to comfort. Comfort her as Josh has comforted you, comfort her the way you wished to be comforted while we were kidnapped.'_

Gulping, I lift the comforter off of my form and place my feet on the hardwood floor. She hasn't noticed I'm moving yet. "The day before I turned 16, I ran. I have no idea how I got out to be honest it was a complete and total blur. I had never tried before and I just kept telling myself to run. Run faster and get to the border. I didn't even realize I had kept running until I was trespassing on Twilight territory." My hands reach out for her, and slowly I put my arms around her.

 _'Good job Maya. Just put your arms around her and listen. This is what she needs right now.'_

Okay. Smackle starts to cry even more whenever I do this, so I seriously doubt this is doing anything. "I was tackled to the ground, gently somehow, almost playfully. It was my mate, I was panicking and trying to get away but Farkle wasn't having it. He didn't understand and I could tell just from the look in his eye that he was hurt. He thought I was rejecting him, when in reality I had no idea who he even was. I avoided him like the plague, wouldn't talk to him or acknowledge him or even glance in his direction for months. But he didn't give up." A small smile approaches her face, "He never gave up on me."

 _'Like our mate Maya. Josh won't ever give up on us. He loves us, and you love him.'_

"Not even after I told him I wasn't pure anymore. For a lot of wolves that's enough to reject them, but Farkle loved me anyway. He loves me anyway. W-When I found out you were originally from Crescent Moon I was terrified to say the least. But, then I got to thinking about what you did for Alpha. Taking lashes for him, because you love him. I knew you were nothing like those monsters."

See love gets me hurt. I don't want to be hurt anymore.

 _'It was worth it. You said so yourself. You protected our mate.'_

"Thank you Luna Maya. I – I really appreciate you listening and comforting me even though you're going through your own inner turmoil." Hesitantly I release my hold on her and saunter back towards the comforts of my bed. We sit in silence for several minutes, Smackle glancing at me occasionally and I know she wants to say something. "I know you grew up in Crescent Moon, till you were 12 and you had to endure torture from your father for years. I don't know how you did it honestly. I don't know how you managed to get up out of bed and remain happy as if nothing had ever happened. You survived as a rogue for years. You were – you are so strong Luna Maya. Even now, I know that you don't want to feel and you don't want to hurt anymore but you still came and comforted me. It took me several weeks before I even uttered a word." I don't dare look at her, I can hear her voice cracking so I know she's crying. "You'll get through this Luna Maya. You really will, even if you don't believe me right now just know that I did it. I conquered my fears and I felt what you're feeling and went through something similar to you. If I can do it, you can too because you are the strongest she-wolf I've ever met."

The door opens up and Josh steps in with a smile. "Hey baby girl."

"I'll take my leave Alpha. Luna Maya it was nice talking to you. Thank you for everything."

I didn't do anything.

But from the look on Josh's face it seems as if he thinks I did.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright so we kind of got the inside track in Maya's mind. She doesn't want to feel, and she kind of has a small grudge against Josh since he's making that happen. We also found out Smackle's story and how she became what she is. Not to mention how sweet Farkle is to help her in her moments of need. The pack knows just about everything and one thing I wish I would have done in earlier chapters is put more Luna Maya and pack dynamic within the story so we could really feel the connection they have. Even though I didn't show it, as previously mentioned Luna's are like the mother's to the pack so her bond to the wolves is very strong and comforting.**


	53. Chapter 53-Preparations

**_Josh's Point of View._**

Before the meeting had ended, I asked everyone to be free of the dining room so I could take Maya down there for lunch. I think it would be good for her to get out of the room and see sunlight. Even if we don't take a step outside. The pack is still pretty torn up about my mate's condition, hell I'm still torn up about it and it's been almost 2 weeks since I've found her. Turning on my heels to meander off the stage, Riley gives me a warm smile. I return it and shake hands with my beta. "Thanks for being here. How're you feeling Riley?"

"Great, much better than what I was. I'm awake so that's a huge step up." I chuckle and avert my gaze to Lucas. His lips press against her temple before we take off down the steps. "Lucas would you knock it off. It is 5 steps." I chuckle and crane my neck to get a glimpse, her arm is draped around his neck, he's obviously carrying her down the stairs with a protective hand on her stomach. I would make fun of him, but I'll probably be ten times worse.

Gesturing for Farkle to follow me so we can meet up with our mates we make our way back to the pack house. "ALPHA!" A little girl no older than 8 rushes towards me with a wide smile spread across her lips. Her dark curls bouncing with each step and bright green eyes staring up at me. "Alpha."

Kneeling down to her level, I swallow her hands with my own. "Yes little one? What can I do for you?"

"My class, we made something for Luna Maya." She turns around to look behind her, I'm assuming at the woman hustling in our direction. "Mommy, hurry up!" This little girl sounds so exasperated and put out with the woman who carried her and raised her. It's quite entertaining to say the least. Switching my focus to Farkle he just laughs, I've always had a soft spot for kids and that's never been a secret. As soon as the woman makes it to our small gathering she passes a large piece of colored manilla paper in our direction. "Can you give this to Luna Maya?"

Grabbing the piece of large folded paper in my hands, I can't help but smile. 'We Love You Luna Maya' was written in what I'm assuming is the teacher's handwriting on the front, with stickers decorating the outside. Opening it up, there's notes written on the inside from about 30 students, most were with misspelled words others drew pictures. All in all, the notes consisted of 'we missed you', 'get well soon' and 'we love you'. Blinking several times to keep my emotions at bay, I hold her hands again. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Annisa."

"Annisa? That's a beautiful name. Thank you so much for this card, I will absolutely give this to her and I am positive it will help her get to feeling better very soon."

She launches towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck to give me a hug, a hug which I return immediately. "Thank you Alpha. Tell Luna Maya I said hello." And just like that she's skipping to her next destination. I watch her for several more minutes before actually rising off the ground and walking back into the pack house. Just as I asked, the kitchen and dining area had remained empty. A sense of pride running through me knowing that my pack listens so well. As an Alpha I should be used to, no expect them to listen to every word but that type of arrogance could only lead to downfall. Look at Kermit, running through packs as if they were just snacks. Kidnapping and torturing as if it were a hobby. Demanding his warriors and members not speak of or do anything when they saw despicable actions. How many had known about his plot to capture my mate? How many were involved? Should I trust Crescent Moon pack members to step foot on our territory? Or should I just end them once their location has been verified? That's a tough decision, offer sanctuary or turn them away? I hate the idea of turning them away whenever women and pups won't last in rogue territory. Once this is done my land will be never ending, it will take days in wolf form to go around my border to get to another pack.

 _'We need more numbers for more territory.'_

I hate that Jax is right. Even if I do give them sanctuary, I won't allow them to run patrol. It's too risky, not until they prove their loyalty to this pack. Even then, I think I'll spend the extra money to have sensors lined up around our territory. "Alpha, are you okay?"

"Just a lot to process. Do you think we should offer sanctuary?"

He ponders for a moment, his eyes shifting to the floor as if the dark cherry hardwood is incredibly fascinating. "Alpha, let me ask you a question in return. Knowing Maya was Kermit's daughter, would you want someone to offer her sanctuary when she ran away all those years ago?"

"Of course." I answer without even hesitating, "But these aren't runaway's. These are people who moved with their pack, who are still following Kermit."

He narrows his eyes, not glaring but simply thinking. I'm sure thinking of a way to put this in a sentence I could understand. "It's just as you said. Your pack would follow you blindly, why wouldn't his?" That makes more sense than I care to admit. A handful of wolves who knew of his plans had already been offered refuge here, I'm just waiting to initiate them. At least they had the courage to realize what Kermit is doing was wrong. Giving him a curt nod I make my way up the steps again. I wish there was a way to test loyalties. Opening the door to our bedroom, I can't help but smile when I see my mate lying on the bed. An emotion akin to trust flashes within her eyes and that alone makes my day. But as quickly as it appears it is gone again. Something tells me it isn't just her brain preventing her feelings and memories, though after everything she's been through I don't judge her for wanting to forget.

"I'll take my leave Alpha. Luna Maya it was nice talking to you. Thank you for everything."

Immediately my head snaps in Smackle's direction. 'Talking', did Maya speak? "One second baby girl." Shutting the door behind me, I stop Smackle in her steps. "Did she speak to you?"

Solemnly she shakes her head, "I spoke to her of the similarities between our stories. She didn't speak, but she comforted me." My heart swells with pride. "She tried. It was awkward for her, but even whenever her mind wasn't closed off she wasn't great at hugging." The gamma female tries to make a joke and surprisingly it worked. I find myself laughing. "Give it time Alpha."

"It took me months to get Smackle to talk." Farkle wraps his arm around his mate and kisses her temple. "But the work is so worth the satisfaction of hearing her voice." He tacks on and bows his head so they can take their leave.

When I walk back in the room, Maya's sitting up in the bed. She glances at me through her eyelashes, "So baby girl, heard you were hugging on Smackle? Do I not get that kind of love?" I question with a smile before enveloping her in my arms. My mate grips the cotton of my tee shirt and buries her face in my chest. Does she realize she's doing this? "Mm, I love you baby." Peppering light kisses on her face, I help her stand up straight. "The pups made something for you." I pass her the card I laid down on the bed, and watch as her eyes roam over the paper. After about 30 seconds of her staring at the front, I open it up. "They're saying how much they miss you, and hope you get better soon." When she gulps, Jax howls – she's swallowing down her emotions. The emotions we thought were long gone. Her fingertips graze the letters and the pictures. "Isn't that really nice?"

Maya nods and I honestly didn't think this day would get any better. I really didn't. "I'm so proud of you baby girl." My lips press against hers gently, as usual she doesn't respond but she's done more today than I could have asked for. "Are you hungry?"

Grabbing her leather jacket, I slide it on and grip the collar of her jacket to kiss my mate one more time. "Come on baby, let's get some food." I take her hand in mine and lead her towards our door, "I asked for everyone to keep the dining area cleared out. Maggie already made us some food, how does shrimp sound?" As soon as we reach the stairs, I lift her off of her feet and wrap her legs around my waist. She complies instantly. I'd like to say this is just precaution in case she gets to shaky but in reality I just want to hold her and love the crap out of her as much as I can. I'm going back down to the cells tonight to check up on our prisoners after meeting with my father and leadership to discuss the location Thomas gave us. Fingers crossed he didn't screw himself over.

I honestly don't know how Kermit could keep up torturing someone for so long. It's been almost 2 weeks and I'm already done. I don't want to hurt women anymore, I certainly don't want to waste more of my time on John and Thomas. But I'm conflicted, I want to avenge Maya. Deep down I know I won't ever have my revenge sated until we find Kermit. So as of yesterday, I halted the torture sessions. I'm not a vicious man, I will defend my pack and my mate and pups with my life and with every bit of aggression I can muster but right now with my mate in my arms I've never been more calm. As soon as we make it into the dining room where the walls are glass she buries her face into the crook of my neck. "Is it too bright baby girl?"

I've done a horrible job at easing sunlight back into her life. I've kept it dark with the curtains closed, the only light being from the ceiling fan. I shut the curtains surrounding the table but leave the others open so it isn't direct but will surround us. Setting her in a chair, I peck her temple again before sauntering into the kitchen.

 _'Amber said, she thinks we're going to give her back to Kermit. Mate thinks this is a test.'_

My grip on the countertop tightens, the crack of the granite before I release my hold echoes through the kitchen. I don't say anything for a few minutes while I regain control. I can't believe she thinks that, though after everything she's been through I'm sure it's hard to believe anyone is not going to hurt you. Lifting the plates out of the oven that has kept them warm I saunter back towards the table. Immediately she's watching my every move. Is that why she's so aware? She's afraid I'll bring her back? Goddess that thought alone kills me. As soon as I'm sat down, I lift her into my lap and offer her a bite of the shrimp. She glances at me, then at the fork and back again. I take the bite I originally offered and take the other half to place at her lips. Like the wolf she is, I notice her sniffing before taking the food. "Baby girl, I know this is hard to believe. But I won't ever hurt you." Scooping some macaroni and cheese, I take a bite and hold some out for her. "I know you're scared to be hurt both physically and emotionally again but you're my life. I don't just love you because we're mates, I have fallen in love with everything you are. Loving someone, it means you never want that person hurt. So when I say I won't hurt you that means I won't hand you over to anyone who would hurt you either."

After that we eat in silence. The same routine, I take a bite and she takes a bite. Of course, she doesn't eat as much as me so I end up finishing both the plates once she refuses to eat anymore. Gently turning her body so her chest is resting against mine, I begin to scratch her back. "Please know that Maya, please know that I love you so much and won't hurt you. I have the safe eyes, right?" I don't wait for her to answer – or not answer before I continue. "If you ever have doubts that I won't hurt you then look into my eyes and see how much love I have for you. See how much I want to protect and care for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Once we had finished eating, Maya looked extremely tired so I brought her back upstairs and we laid together for a few hours before I had to go. Riley, her usual baby sitter when I had to go run some errands entered the room with a smile on her face and took my place on the bed. She immediately – even before I left the room – dove straight into telling stories of their past. Their adventures, or rather their misadventures thanks to Riley's clumsiness. Not being rude, she openly admitted to the fact that she was an extremely clumsy women. That's probably why her mate is so worried about her even walking.

"Maya." She cranes her neck to look at me, "I'm going to go do a few things okay. I shouldn't be gone long, just let me or Riley know if you need anything. Okay?" Though it was only once and incredibly fast, she nods and stares into my eyes. And just when I think she's about to say something, she closes her mouth and caresses my cheek before turning to face Riley. Riley stares at me with extreme happiness, no doubt my smile is just as wide. "I love you baby girl."

Practically skipping to my office, I throw the door open and greet everyone with a gargantuan grin. "Did something happen?" Zay asks hesitantly.

"She touched my cheek gentleman." Though this wasn't the first time, it still makes me feel incredibly giddy. "She touched my cheek." I repeat and though I know everyone is happy for me they chuckle lightly. "Alright, so where are we at? Was the location valid?"

My father hands me aerial view pictures, "Yes." Of course whenever I stare at these pictures, I see one male standing in front of hundreds.

"This looks like a pep talk." I muster out and flip to the next picture. "Are they planning something stupid?"

Lucas clears his throat, pulling my attention away from the pictures. "They are coming here."

I'm already off of my seat, I don't care how they got this information but we need our allies here. "How long?"

Farkle types a few things into his computer, "Without rest it would take 2 days running time for them to get to us. Obviously they would need to rest and eat."

My first call was the Power Pack, our closest allies. "Zay and Farkle I need you to clear out the pack house so we can make room for our visitors. Have your females prep the safe room and planning activities, starting tomorrow evening, all females and pups under 16 will stay down there."

"Hello?"

Placing Alpha William on speaker, I take a seat in the office chair. "William, this is Josh."

"Josh, how's Maya?"

Gulping I just rub my face, "She's getting better. I need you and your warriors here within the next 24 hours. Kermit is headed here with his forces as well as Thomas'."

"We leave in the morning. Give my condolences to my granddaughter and your mate." After telling him I would, and a quick goodbye I waste no time and dial my brother.

Zay and Farkle leave my office to start preparations. While I'm waiting on my brother to pick up, I link Maggie to start prepping food for the safe room. "Hey brother, how's your mate?"

"Eric, I need you and your warriors here with in the next 30 hours. I understand this is short notice, but Kermit is to attack in the next 2 days, maybe 3."

Nibbling at my lip, I don't have to wait long for his answer. "Of course brother." There's a short pause before he continues. "I have my beta gathering our warriors. We take our leave within the next 2 hours."

"I'll let you go brother. I know you have preparations you need to make. I'll see you soon." I mumble out before hanging up the phone, "I need eyes on them at all times Lucas, I won't have my mate hurt again."

My dad sighs and falls back in the chair, "How did Maya not see this coming?"

My first instinct is to glare, to defend my mate because she's already been through so much. But I stop myself from doing that, she should still have her seeing abilities. And that's when an idea comes to me. "Lucas she transferred her memories to you when I was acting like an ass about 3 months ago? Right?"

He outwardly winces at the remembrance of my mate's past. "Yes Alpha."

My father already knows where I'm going with this. "Do you think that's a wise idea son?"

No, it's probably an incredibly stupid idea and could backfire. I would practically be forcing her to remember, forcing her to open up her mind. "She needs to remember. She needs to before Kermit gets here. She'll be in the safe room but since Riley is pregnant we need a leader and quite frankly I want my mate back. I need her to be coherent enough to see what I'm going to do to Kermit." I want her to know he's going to die so she won't have to fear him anymore.

No one says anything for several minutes. Our mind processing everything in its entirety. Everything that has happened since the moment I saw Maya in that classroom. Father's right this could absolutely backfire on me and ruin progress but she needs to accept what's happened to her. Of course with that thought, I'm aware of how selfish I sound.

 _'Don't' hurt mate'_

 _'I don't want to Jax. And I don't think I will, she'll remember us. She'll be comforted by us more than anything.'_

"I think I'm going to do it. I'll tell her about my plan first, but she needs this."

Before the males in the room can respond, a feminine and familiar voice speaks up first. "It's a risk."

My gaze flickers to the red head glancing at the pictures on my bookcase. "Arabella." I growl out, I can't stand this witch. She does nothing for the good of others. "What do you want?"

Her purple dress flows behind her as she slowly saunters towards my desk. She's so graceful, the complete opposite of her personality. "I do believe I was promised Kermit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	54. Chapter 54-Sharing the Burden

Stupid witch. This is the last thing we need right now. "Yes you were promised Kermit, _dead_ or alive." Heavy emphasis on the dead. Arabella herself laid out the terms.

Her gaze heavily focuses on me, bright emerald orbs darkening by the second. She knows what I'm insinuating. "Maya said she would try to keep him alive. To make him submit to her before she brought him to me."

"YES! Maya said that! MAYA, agreed to those terms. I made no such agreement and seeing as my mate was kidnapped for 48 days and tortured, I think I have more right to kill Kermit than you." I sneer and take a step around my desk. My focus completely on the woman in front of me. She's beautiful, but underneath her gorgeous face, is a heart of stone. "So what, you lost your love. I not only had to deal with the pain of Maya dying, but feeling her being tortured every day for 48 days. She was marked by another wolf and you DID NOTHING! YOU SAID YOU WOULD WATCH OVER HER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP AN EYE ON HER! I SENT KRIS TO FIND YOU SO YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL US WHERE SHE WAS AT AND YOU WERE GONE!"

Her chest rises and falls, electricity coursing through her fingertips coming out as sparks in the end. She's more than tempted to use her magic and my taunting words that I have no intention of stopping aren't helping my case. "Don't test me wolf."

"I will test you all damn day. We needed your help and because there was no benefit to you, you stood aside like a fucking selfish, coward."

"Son –

My father tries to prevent me from speaking anymore. There's no doubt that in a one on one fight, the witch has the upper hand. Long range attacks are their specialty after all, and we have to get right up on our opponents before we are capable of inflicting damage. But at this point I don't care, "Someone who stands by and does nothing, someone who watches something bad happening to other people and does nothing about it, in my opinion is just as bad as the abusers." I don't know how I got so close to this female but we are mere inches away from one another. "You are just as bad as Kermit."

At this point, I'm choking. Not directly by her hand but she's using her magic. My body makes contact with the wall with a loud thud. It's such a strange feeling being choked by practically nothing, I can feel the pressure being applied but nothing is touching it. Magic is weird. "You listen to me and you listen good Josh." My wolf growls at the disrespect, we are an Alpha. "You think I'm a coward? You think I'm selfish?" I nod slowly while trying to regain the air back into my lungs, it feels as if I'm breathing through a straw at the moment. "Let me tell you something Alpha, the moment I found out she was missing I tried to find her. Why the hell do you think I wasn't there when you sent your wolf to find me?" My struggle eases slightly, but her grip doesn't let up. Her green eyes flickering to a light purple almost lavender, she's getting angrier by the second. Before I can speak or try to speak she takes a step closer, almost in kicking range. "Kermit is working with a powerful witch or wizard, one that had the ability to prevent me from finding her or Kermit or Thomas."

"So you care?" I muster out to which her grip on me tightens. Bitch.

"I care to get Kermit. The only way to do that is to have that feisty little she-wolf."

I can't help the smirk that plays on my lips, my father clearly confused as to why I'm smiling while I'm turning a slight shade of purple I'm sure. Arabella won't kill me and my father knows that, sure she can defend herself against a few wolves but an entire pack? Not a chance. Killing an Alpha will kill her. "You're lying." My challenging words do little to calm her down.

Before she has a chance to respond the door is thrown open, my mate standing there. No not standing, hunching. Her chest heaves up and down with her heavy intake and exhales of breath. A growl escaping from those beautiful lips, her fingers in a position to elongate her claws. I can't tell if it's Amber or if this is Maya. Maya's blonde hair blows behind her as she tackles Arabella to the floor of my office. I drop to the hardwood floor and cough several times, focusing solely on my breathing for a few seconds before launching myself at my mate to pull her off. My father is already struggling with Arabella, though once the witch gets a good look at my mate – more specifically her scars that litter her beautiful body, the fire in her eyes dull. She can't tell me she doesn't care, every single bit of her body language and her actions say otherwise.

I take my place in front of my mate, cupping her face and forcing her to look into my eyes. "I'm right here baby girl. I'm safe." I place her nose in the crook of my neck, and the moment she starts sniffing like crazy, I know it's Amber. "You okay, Amber?"

 _'That's not Amber.'_

My eyes widen dramatically from Jax's revelation before a gargantuan grin replaces my flat lined lips. Maya rescued me. She shakes her head and I feel her fingers run delicately over my throat, I'm assuming looking for injuries. It takes everything inside of me to not cry. I want to tell her that I'm fine, but I know my girl she's going to want to look at it herself. Stubborn woman, who I am hopelessly in love with. When I see her shoulders relax, I pull her into my chest and stroke her hair. Craning my neck to get a glimpse of Arabella, she's got a bruise forming on her cheek. "You got a little something on your chin." Nodding at my father to release her hands, he does as I ask and with a snap of her fingers the bruise is gone.

"I'd hate to not look presentable in front of royalty." I start to roll my eyes, she's such a bitch. "Oh I'm not being a smart ass. Once you take both Thomas' and Kermit's land you'll have more than any Alpha, and not just on this continent." Didn't know that, not that I care. I'd really rather not be seen as royalty, or whatever the shit she said. When her gaze falls from me to my mate, she smiles and not just an arrogant one either. "Maya."

Gulping, I shake my head. "She – She may not remember you. Her mind basically shut down, closed herself off from any emotional attachments she has made. She's practically become numb to pain, physical or emotional."

 _'Amber says, mate is standing right in front of us'_

Dang it. My fingers run vicariously through her hair, with her chest pressed against mine, I can feel the purr her wolf is emitting, no matter how much she stifles it. "Good thing, we never had any emotional attachments. But, I can fix that little memory problem. Just say the word."

As soon as she finishes speaking, my mate struggles in my grasp. "Baby girl, it's okay." Fear is more than evident in her orbs and I want nothing more than to take that away. "Hey, hey it's just me." My hands cup her cheeks, while I pepper light kisses across her face. Then a thought occurs to me, "Why don't you want to remember baby girl?" My mate gulps and stares into my eyes, looking for a sense of safety to which I give her immediately.

 _'Amber says it'll hurt her.'_

"Because it'll hurt?" Slowly her head moves up and down, "Oh Maya." Leading her to the couch that my father just fixed since the girls knocked it over, I set her down on the leather cushion. "Yes, I won't lie to you and say it won't hurt because it will. You'll remember everything, not just from when you were taken but from when you were younger." Her head falls, chin touching her chest. I hate that she's so afraid, "But you're also forgetting mate, all the good things that will come along with remembering. Like meeting me for example, or when you were reunited with Riley." My thumb caresses her cheek bone in a loving manner.

"Oh for Goddess sakes." My gaze flickers towards Arabella who is stalking our direction. I stand protectively in front of my mate. "Oh please, your mate is more of a danger than you are." She quips while scoffing. "Step aside. Let me speak to her."

Leaning over, my lips are centimeters away from her ears. "If you do something without her permission I will kill you." My words are laced with a promise. I don't care what it takes, my mate has hurt enough to last several people, several lifetimes. From the short amount of time I've known Arabella, I knew one thing about her and that was the way she lived her life. Act first, think later. A child's motto to be honest, so the entire time my gaze was focused on her hands to make sure she wouldn't try giving Maya, her memory back. I know that whenever I talk to her about her ability to see, I'll have to see the images again. As soon as my head rests against hers, I'll see videos and pictures of her past and that's something I'll have to figure out how to handle. Who knows, maybe Maya will give Arabella the clear and I won't have to witness her being tortured.

Ignoring my comment entirely, she stares at my mate. Her emerald orbs tracing over every single bit of her flesh, does she see what I see? A beautiful and incredibly strong woman. A few scars, yes but beautiful nonetheless. "You remember me. Don't you?" I'm about to say there's no way, but when my mate tilts her head to the side to think on it, a glimmer of hope sparks within me. Then of course, I'm jealous because how is it she remembers Arabella but not me. "I told you she doesn't have a close emotional connection with me." Arabella speaks as if she could read my mind but doesn't take her eyes off my mate. "I'm at least familiar to her." Her hand darts out and when I'm about to grab her wrist, I notice no electric charge running through her fingertips. She won't hurt her, she's saved her before, she won't hurt her. Words that I keep repeating to myself. Her fingertips trace over the many scars adorning my mate's face now, starting with the biggest one first.

My father watches in amazement and absolute awe at Arabella. He's always had a fascination for witches and wizards. I'm not quite sure what the big deal about them is though. My dad loves them because they're a mystery, there's not a lot of information on them. I do know that hardly ever is there a hybrid – a wolf and witch breed – and if that's happens, more often than not their witch or wizard side kills off their wolf before too long. Honestly, that's why I think Arabella is so hell bent on revenge. Yes, I think Arabella is a hybrid, or was. A witch and a werewolf, the man that was killed at the hands of Kermit was her mate and she's wanting to return the favor to the man responsible. All of this is pure speculation, "You need to remember Maya. You have to remember, to cope with what happened and move on." Her finger runs across Maya's jaw line. Her words weren't comforting and certainly didn't hold the tone of someone being nice. A complete contrast to the way she caresses her face.

Without hesitation, my mate lifts her right arm and pushes up the large sleeves of my shirt she's wearing. Her fingers touch each line carved into her bicep, each day she was there, rubbing the raised skin, I urge myself to not look away because she's communicating with us. In her own way, so I help. "Every day he marked her, Kermit cut into her skin for every day she was down there."

"If it was possible, I'd take it all away and we can act like nothing happened. But, it did." My smile falters just slightly, "I'm afraid me taking away her remembrance of where she was could cause more harm than good. Anything could trigger a memory, an unwanted memory no matter how much I try to lock it away." I hate that she's right and she knows she's right. "So, I stand firm in my opinion. Since Kermit will attack in 2 days or so, I say give her back her memory so she can handle Kermit the way he deserves." At his name my mate tenses immediately and I want nothing more than to rip out Arabella's tongue for mentioning the man who kidnapped and tortured her. Not just that, this dumbass witch just told Maya that Kermit was coming. Though, what for is still getting to me. Why does he want Maya now? I have Thomas, for right now their alliance or mutual understanding is null and void. Maybe helping Thomas escape is part of the mutual understanding? Either way, I shove Arabella aside and pull Maya into my chest.

She's shaking, no matter how much she tries to will herself to not shake, it's inevitable. I hate this, this isn't the wolf I know. I still love her, but Maya welcomed Kermit with open arms not so long ago. I remember her saying at one point and time for him to 'bring it bitch', and then she burst into a fit of giggles because she has always wanted to say that. "It's okay baby girl." Shifting my focus to Arabella, I only wish my glare could kill. "Leave."

"I'll be in your kitchen."

"I'll show you the way." My father offers. I'm sure he's already thinking of a million questions to ask her on the way down there.

As soon as the door closes, I press my lips on her temple. "He isn't going to hurt you again. You'll be in the safe room downstairs." Whispered words that I hope bring reassurance, when I notice her trembling less, I realize that it actually worked. "I love you baby girl." And this is how we sit for several minutes, her legs draped over my own, her fists clenching my shirt with my arms wrapped around her body. Since we're alone, I take this time to discuss something with her. "Maya you may not know this, but you have the ability to 'see'." Lifting her head up, she gazes at me and shock coats her features, which causes me to laugh. "Yes you can see the future and you can also pass on memories. Meaning if our heads rest against one another and you hold my temples, I'll be able to see your past." I let her soak up my revelation for a few moments, before a look of realization dawns on her. "Yes, you have had a very difficult past, love. You still have yet to reveal everything to me, and I understand that you don't want to deal with this burden. I understand it will hurt, but I don't think you understand one thing." I stroke some hair behind her ear and kiss those voluptuous lips. "You don't understand that you don't have to go through this alone. It will be painful as hell to relive those moments, not just for you but for me as well. But we can do that, we can relive your past and your fears together. Share this burden with me Maya."

Icy orbs glisten with unshed tears, my thumb is already brushing across the pale skin of her cheek before she can even blink to release them. "I want to do this for you. I want to, more than anything help you and love you and keep you safe. I want you to remember, but none of that means anything if you don't believe it, it means nothing if you keep pushing me out baby girl." She sighs and buries her face in my neck, "I see it you know. I notice flickers of emotion passing through your eyes, trust, safety, and though very slight, love. I know you feel for me, but every time you shake your head to clear your thoughts or gulp, to swallow down your emotions. When you do that, it hurts baby girl. Not just me but you too." My nails gently scratch the skin of her arms, the goosebumps slowly begin to form on her flesh. With my lips resting against her temple, I continue speaking. "I just, I want you to remember who I am. I know that's selfish and I'm so sorry because that's the last thing you need right now but before _they_ come and attack," Gulping, I swallow down the tears and emotions. The exact thing I'm telling her not to do. Oh the irony. Truth is, I have no idea if I'll come out of this alive. I'd like to think so and I'm sure I will, but it's all speculation. "I want to see that look of love in your eyes. I want you to kiss me back with the amount of passion you used to, I want to make love to you over and over again until I have to go –

Before I can finish my sentence, her lips crash against mine. Me being shell shocked by the kiss, I freeze for several seconds before responding. My mind is in a complete frenzy, confusion being the main emotion I'm feeling. She is kissing me, I didn't initiate this and with this amount of passion, I feel like I could cry. "I love you so much Maya." Gently lying her on the couch, I hover over her and continue our lip locked embrace. My free hand runs vicariously through her hair, lightly tugging – not enough to hurt but enough to return the lust she's exuding. Without even thinking about it, I grind into her and to my luck she moans. Oh, how I've missed that fucking sound. Nibbling at her lip, she parts her mouth and I waste no time to push my tongue inside before pulling away, but my lips never leave her skin. I trail kisses down her jawline and to her neck.

This is probably something we shouldn't be doing, but Goddess how I've wanted to do this. I've waited so long to have her underneath me again. Grinding into her once more, my fingers trail to the hem of her shirt. But when she catches my wrist and gently pulls it away, I lift my face out of her neck and give her a sad smile. Tenderly, she releases her grip and brings both hands to my temples. Oh shit, is she about – when she tugs my head against hers, I know what she's doing.

She's sharing the burden.

She's letting me see the past for the first time, she's opening her mind to unload her memories no matter how painful. No matter how unprepared I am for it, I'm doing this for Maya. For my baby girl.


	55. Chapter 55-Next

**A/N: A good portion of this chapter is going to be a little… weird. They will be Maya's memories. Ones that have shaped her into who she is.**

 ** _Josh's Point of View._**

I had no idea what to expect. It was all so sudden I wasn't sure if it would be like a movie, if I would see everything. If I would see just glimpses? Important moments? I could feel her shaking hands on my temple. She was scared of what she would see, she was scared of what I'd see, quite frankly I'm terrified. With all the courage I could muster I rested my hands on top of hers to stop them from trembling. Together we shut our eyes and I was taken into a whole other state.

A smoky milky white haze filled my focus before my gaze catches onto a little blonde girl around the age of 5. Immediately I notice it's Maya from those piercing blue orbs, and she isn't happy. _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ She stomps towards a group of 3 girls who are circling, and I'm assuming bullying a little girl with dark brown hair. _"You leave her alone or –_

 _"Or you'll what?"_ The bigger of the 3 warns and sticks out her tongue.

Though this girl was a few inches taller than my mate, it doesn't stop my girl from taking a step forward and glaring daggers. _"I. Will. Make. You."_ At that moment I could see her unknowingly push off her power, sending all 3 of them away without hesitation even without her wolf. _"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"_ She 'huffs' and flips her focus to the girl on the ground. _'Don't listen to them. I'm Maya, I'm your new friend and I will protect you. What's your name?"_ Talk about blunt, always been a little spitfire.

 _"My name's Riley."_ As soon as she lifts her head, I see those innocent doe eyes it has been confirmed that she is my Beta's mate.

Another smoky haze and I'm watching Maya wave goodbye to Riley, she's five maybe six when she steps into her home. Following in blindly, I'm surprised the yelling doesn't stop when she slams the door. She was obviously trying to get their attention to make them stop. I watch as her fists clench tightly and she storms off into the kitchen, where I'm assuming her parents are yelling. _"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE MY MATE! YOU BOW DOWN TO ME! YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!"_ A resounding smack echoes off the walls of the kitchen and I see Maya trembling. Not from fear, or sadness – even though it's evident she's upset about her mother being hit – no her shaking is from anger. Sprinting towards the scene she latches herself onto his rising arm before he can bring it back down onto Maya's mother.

 _"DON'T HIT MOMMY!"_

 _"Maya darling, go to your room!"_ Her mother was pleading but that falls onto deaf ears. Without hesitation, Kermit lifts his hand and sends Maya flying several feet backward and stalks towards her with hatred in his eyes. Before I can even launch myself towards him another mist fills my focus. That was obviously the first time she was abused, I wish I would have been there for her.

The next was a complete blur, several scenes of her being tortured plays through my mind. The knives, the whips, the baseball bats. I can feel myself crying as I'm calling out to her. I can see her grow up but day by day, it's the same thing. Constantly defending her mother and Riley. Trying to keep herself alive and trucking until she's torn down again by her father. She can't be older than 10 in this new scene. _"YOU DECIDED TO TAKE HER PUNISHMENT! YOU TOOK YOUR WORTHLESS MOTHER'S PUNISHMENT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"_ Oh Goddess. My mate is curled up on the floor barely breathing. Blood oozing out from every inch of her form. _"Let's hope you don't survive this time."_

The door to her cell closes and Maya is barely alive. I rush over to her, and try to stroke her head. I try to comfort her, even though it's in the past. Even though I know I can't do anything. _"Goddess. Take me."_ A whimper escapes my parted lips, _"Please take me. I don't want to live anymore. I can't."_

"No, don't say that baby girl." I can't imagine my life without her. When I hear her first bone snap involuntarily, I realize then that the Goddess gave her Amber. She gave her, her wolf to survive.

Switching to the next scene, I try to wipe my tears away. Boiling water is thrown on her back. My mate bites her lip to the point of it oozing blood before collapsing to the floor with tear filled eyes. Kermit stands above her, smirking as if he should be awarded for what he's done. Before she has even stopped biting her lip he throws the pot on her head and grips her by the hair. _"I said have dinner by 6. It is 6:04. You can't do anything right, can you? You are worthless, you stupid girl."_

 _"Kermit. Please."_ His glare shifts to his wife. Silent tears are falling from her orbs, her sole focus is on her daughter. Ignoring her plea, he drags Maya downstairs and tosses her in a cell. Before the door is even closed, Katie slips inside and clutches her face. I don't miss the silent whimpers my mate releases.

 _"Shut your mouth or I'll give you something to whine about."_ Katie immediately covers her mouth and doesn't say a word until the door upstairs slams shut. Sobs rake their bodies, shaking shoulders and flowing tears, I find myself joining them. 10 minutes later of all 3 of us crying together, I'm beginning to come curious as to why I'm still in this memory. Everything else was so quick, I've never stayed in a memory for too long. Hearing a door creak, I immediately stand in front of my mate and her mom. Not that it makes much of a difference, I can't do anything which makes my stomach churn. When I see it's Cory, I'm out of the way and watch as he gets to work, cutting her already torn shirt completely in the back and applying a cream to the second degree burns. Immediately her taut muscles are relaxed.

He works quickly and in silence before pecking her temple and evacuating the area the same way he had originally came. _"I'm so sorry sweetheart."_

 _"Mom, why? He's your mate momma, why does he hurt us so much?"_ My heart clenches painfully. Was this why she didn't want a mate?

 _"I don't know baby doll. I don't know and I wish I could take this away from you. Take this burden away."_

 _"I don't want a mate if this is how they treat you."_ Again she's pulling at my heart, I want to console her and say that this is not how a mate should treat another mate. That I'd never hurt her, but again it makes no difference now.

 _"Don't. Don't say that Maya. Your father, he's not – a mate isn't like this. You see how it is all around our pack. You see how Cory and Topanga are with one another, Maya. Your mate is someone you should continue to live for. He will love and protect you and guide you sweetheart. He will be your world and love you unconditionally and he won't ever, and I mean ever harm you."_

Maya then asks the question that's plaguing my mind. _"It's very complicated sweetheart. Try to rest."_ There's a story there. Mental note to dig into that later. _"I will love you for you. Not for what you have done…"_

This time I'm transported into a garden. Kermit is yelling at what I'm assuming is an Omega. The whip being brought into the air, he's yelling at her to work harder. Before the leather tails are brought upon the Omega's back, Maya is there, her body hovering over the scared and frightened one. When it hits her skin, she makes no sound at all. _"You're okay Matilda."_ My mate whispers in reassurance before turning to face her father.

 _"Daughter, you'll take her punishment as well?"_

No baby please don't do this. When she gives a stiff nod, I notice the awed eyes of the pack as they watch her head towards the whipping post and getting on her knees… willingly. I feel like I could throw up.

Next scene, my mate is on her knees. Screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to get out of Cory's grasp. _"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY MOM!"_ Tears pour down her face, and in return so do mine. My gaze flickers towards the tree line. A body bag is being zipped up. _"MOMMA PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"_ At that moment I fall to my knees. Her screams absorb into my ears. At this point, I could recognize my mate's pain filled scream from miles away. She turns around in Cory's arms and punches him in the nose before sprinting off towards the bag. Of course, Topanga is the one to catch her this time. At that moment, Kermit comes out through the tree line as well. Eyes shifting from each pack member till they land on the little girl screaming at him. _"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! DID YOU DO THIS?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I WILL KILL YOU!"_ He storms over to her and despite the protests from well… everyone. He drags her into the house.

Another pain filled scream. Did the pack really do nothing about this?

Next. _"Maya. This is your betrothed, Alpha Thomas."_ The man before me looks vastly different from the one that is now rotting in my cells.

 _"Hey little moon. I've had my eye on you for a while."_ Fucking creep. She's eleven years old.

 _"No."_ She stubbornly replies before the next scene is one of her being tortured again for her lack of approval on an arranged marriage. I can't bear to watch it. Pinching my eyes closed, my hands cover my ears to try to block out the pain.

The moment the screams stop I open my eyes again. Maya's placing a kiss on Riley's temple and leaving a note behind.

 _Riley,_

 _I love you more than life itself. But I can't stay here anymore. Words will never describe how much I'm going to miss you but do me a favor and don't come looking for me. Don't tell anyone that you know I've left. I just couldn't leave without telling you anything. I'll see you again someday. That's a promise. You're my peaches and my sister that I've never had. Take care._

 _Love,_

 _Maya._

 _P.S. Stand up for yourself. Be the strong she-wolf I know you can be._

By the time I've finished reading the note I can see Maya walking towards the tree line outside. This is the day she left. The day she went rogue.

Next. I'm watching her in her wolf, she stands proud as 3 rogues circle around her. 8 minutes later, and she's the last one standing.

Next. Amber is taking down a bear. That she-wolf would.

Next. Living in a cave. Getting a job. The smile on her face when she finally rents an apartment is overwhelming. I'm sure she's incredibly happy to not sleep on the cave floor anymore.

Next. Maya and Riley are hugging. _"I can't believe I found you."_ Riley whispers in her hair. They are reunited. I find myself tearing up at this part. Of course, her entire past has made me want to cry.

The next scene is her running through the school, me hot on her tail. Oh Goddess, I love and hate this moment so much. I watch as the punches me, I inhale her scent. Intentionally I cover my ears so I don't have to hear what is being said. When I finally gather the courage to open my eyes, Maya's picking her bag up off the floor and with an overwhelming amount of sadness in her orbs she walks away from me. I would give anything to change that moment. To hold her and cherish her. I'm sure she thought I was going to be similar to her father.

Her vulnerable side appearing in the pack houses movie room, where I allowed her freedom to roam my lands. Her punching Katie. Taking her punishment and my own from the Sepiente Wolves. I wasn't expecting the next memory to be of me singing to her when she was in the hospital. That really makes me smile. Our first kiss. Our first 'I love you'. Me marking her. Her marking me and us sealing the mating bond. That was very nice to watch.

Next. The Luna induction. My heart swells with pride yet again. She handled herself so well, like a true Luna.

Next. Rescuing Naomi and fighting off the guards. My mate is such a bad ass. I'm more relaxed in these parts because I know what's going to happen. I'm aware that she comes back to me, safe and sound.

As soon as I begin to relax, my whole world collapses again as I watch her get hit with a wolfsbane dart 3 times. I'm finally about to see what he did to her in there. Truth is, I don't want to see it. I have an idea and that alone is enough for me to handle. Is that incredibly selfish? Probably. And I hate that I'm being selfish but she's coming back to me. Swallowing the pain in my throat, I inhale deeply and prepare for the worst.

But the worst never comes.

The pressure on my temples is released and I'm brought back down to reality. I can feel the leather brushing against my arms, and my mate lying underneath me from the body heat she's exuding. I can smell her strawberry vanilla scent. I can't see anything. I don't want to open my eyes, I'm terrified of what I'll find.

Is she back?

Was that all for nothing?

I just want to hear something besides my clock on the wall ticking away. "Josh?"

"Maya?"

I feel her soft hands clutch my face in a loving embrace before I feel her soft lips on mine once again. Oh good Goddess, I've missed this so much. Immediately returning the loving gesture, my tongue brushes against her mouth to which she immediately lets me in. But pulls away way too fast for my liking, little minx. "Josh open your eyes. Look at me baby. Please."

My orbs snap open and there's my mate. Red rimmed eyes gaze up at me, but my focus is on the love exuding from them. A simple thing that she's unknowingly doing which means more than the world to me. I have missed that look, I've missed her want for me. "I remember." She whispers before pecking my lips again. "I missed you so much."

Pulling her into my chest, I lift her up and let her straddle my waist. I just hug her.

For minutes on end.

I hug her and before I can prevent it from happening I'm sobbing into her shoulder. My fingers clutching onto her shirt – well, my shirt. I'm crying for her past, for everything she's been through not just in her younger years but a few weeks ago. I don't know what happened, and though it's the opposite of what I should want, I'm glad I don't know. I'm also crying because I've missed her more than words can express, I can't imagine loving her more than I do now. But every single damn day, I find myself digging myself deeper. She doesn't say anything but runs her fingers through my hair, I don't need words.

I just need her.

Several minute later my tears come to an abrupt halt as I take in her scent that now has a hint of saltiness from my tears. Gently, my mate leans back and cups my face. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

I just shake my head and pull her in for a kiss. "Don't apologize. I didn't enjoy seeing a good portion of that, obviously but I'd do it for you over and over again. I've missed you." Tenderly my thumb brushes against her cheekbone. "God I've missed you baby girl. You were here but, you weren't _here_. Does that make sense?"

She giggles lightly but agrees, "Physically I was here but emotionally I was vacant. I remember everything. Everything my mind blocked, the time I was captured and the time you've spent healing me. I know what I look like. I remember Smackle's story. Attacking Arabella." I chuckle at that one. "I also remember you and her mentioning Kermit headed this direction."

Growling, I simply nod. My grip on her hip tightens. "You'll be in the safe room."

"Bull shit."

Abruptly our chests collide. My lips placed beside her ear. "This is not up for discussion." My words low and menacing. I'm not fooling around here. "This isn't a game. I've lost you once. I refuse for your father to take you away again."

Before I can continue she interrupts again. "He isn't my father. Kermit told me when I was captured." Leaning away, her eyes bore into mine. How is that even possible? "He took her away from her true alpha mate and killed him. Turns out she was pregnant." Tossing up her hands in the air, she sheepishly smiles at me. "Here I am." I know she's trying to lighten the mood but unfortunately it doesn't work. "At least I know now that the Moon Goddess didn't pair her up with a mate like Kermit. His died and no matter how cruel the thought, I'm incredibly happy he had to suffer."

It isn't cruel.

What I'm going to do to Kermit is absolutely cruel. "Either way I will not risk him taking you away again. You will stay in the safe room."

"Screw you."

"As you wish."

I rise off the couch and take her with me, out of instinct her legs snake around my waist. Her arms tighten around my neck. Before I can even take one step towards the door, it swings open. The handle landing firmly in the wall with a loud 'BANG'. Growling lowly, I glare at Arabella who seems more than amused. "Ah, welcome back Maya."

"Arabella, I'd say it's lovely to see you but I have a hunch that this won't be an easy conversation."

She chuckles and slams the door in my father's face. I can feel his anger in the pack link. "Well you are right about that."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't tell me what you think lol. Kidding… kind of. I hate this chapter. NO matter how many times I retyped this or rephrased it, it didn't turn out the way I intended.**

 **So for that, I'm so sorry.**


	56. Chapter 56-Once and for All

**_Maya's Point of View._**

I'm exhausted.

Literally, I feel like I would have fallen asleep during sex with my mate anyways. No offense to Josh, he's always been incredible but I was using my powers for way too long and I haven't been eating a lot. I understand that I'm weak, I understand that I haven't been eating properly and I'm still expanding my stomach to hold as much food as I need but, nothing will keep me out of this fight. Josh and I will be doing this together and I will kill my father.

Which leads to my next and obviously very adamant obstacle.

Arabella.

"Ah, welcome back Maya." The somewhat caring side of Arabella from earlier is gone. If you can even consider that caring. From her it is. She didn't use her powers when I attacked her, and she tried to convince me to regain my memory. And that's as good as it's gonna get. She is now back to her usual, snarky and cold self.

Can't say I'm excited about that. "Arabella, I'd say it's lovely to see you but I have a hunch that this won't be an easy conversation." For you.

"Well, you're right about that." Her lips turn upwards into an evil smile. "I believe you know why I'm here."

My lips turn into a smirk themselves. "I'm sure you're looking for Kermit. But as you can see he isn't here." I shrug and slide down my mate's frame. "No matter how much I enjoy your presence, I'll have to ask you to leave."

An expressionless mask is placed on. That thing fits like a glove for her. "I was promised your father."

"Dead or alive." Heavy emphasis on the dead. "I'm aware I promised you I will try to force him to submit but I'm not in any condition to fight." She rolls her eyes, clearly not believing that I'm going to sit out on the fight. "Look at me Arabella. I saw myself in the mirror yesterday and I'm sure not much has changed. I can barely walk around without being physically drained." Now I'm just convincing myself out of fighting… maybe I shouldn't. I'd be more of a liability than anything.

"Now that you're believing your own words, I'm starting to believe you as well." She states and takes a seat on the recliner across from me.

My fingers intertwine with Josh's before I sit beside him as well. "What would you do with him if he's dead?" The question slips out before I even have a chance to process my words. It isn't like I care, he hasn't ever cared. But curiosity has gotten the better of me.

A wide grin dances across her lips. "Torture him in the afterlife of course."

Immediately I get defensive. "Then why can't you do that anyways!?" My mate tenses beside me as Arabella's cocky smirk falls, yet again. "Arabella, I'm begging you. I've dreamed about this for years, and for 48 days that drive has only strengthened. Who forgets their mate? How would you like to have forgotten your love?" Blinking several times, it does little to combat the tears. "Please Arabella, I – I have to do this. Not just for me but for my mom." The memory of her death is fresh on my mind since I just saw it all over again. "For everything he's put not just me but my mate through." I can feel Josh's gaze.

I feel awful for everything I put Josh through. Obviously being captured wasn't my fault. But from the moment he rescued me till now, I had no idea who he was. I didn't trust him. I may have felt safe with him but in my mind, he was going to give me back to Kermit. The fact that he and Jax were so patient was incredible to be frank. As Alpha's patience isn't a virtue they tend to carry but he took such great care of me. Washing me, grooming me, dressing me and feeding me. Not just all of the physical things but the emotional ones as well. Him consistently speaking to me, words of comfort and love. Words that I couldn't and wouldn't reciprocate. My heart clenches at the thought, if roles were reversed I don't think I could have handled it. Or if I could, it wouldn't have been with the ease and grace that he did, Josh was a natural born leader and in our situation it came in handy.

Arabella gazed at me for what felt like minutes on end. I didn't have a big long speech, I wanted to sleep. I cut straight to the point. Kermit was mine to kill, even if the chase wouldn't be as fun anymore. At this point, I'm pretty much aware that Josh is going to make me sit out, he'll capture Kermit and I'll kill him.

For myself.

For my mom.

For Josh.

Even while lifting her hand – her most dangerous weapon – I keep staring into her smoldering green eyes. Her thumb and middle finger press together, she's seconds away from disappearing and a wave of dissatisfaction washes over me. I'm terrified she'll find a way to take Kermit away, from me. His rightful killer. "I'll be back in 2 days time. Find me a suitable room." Her face turned to a grimace, as if this pack house was beneath her. Has she taken a good look at her cottage? "I'm sure this witch or wizard will be by his side and you'll need a distraction." A grin formed on my lips, she was going to help us. Even though it wasn't what I was looking for, a glimmer of hope shown through me because she was right. It would take several wolves to distract a witch or wizard who was more powerful than Arabella herself.

Nodding in acknowledgment, she inhales deeply. Gulping to swallow back emotions. What is she doing? "Keep him whole."

A snap later and she's gone.

 _Keep him whole._

Did that mean what I think it meant?

My head snapped towards my mate, who again pulled me into an abrupt hug. On instinct I buried my face into his neck to inhale his scent. I feel his heavy breathing against my ear as his fingers begin to thread through my hair. Amber and I both begin to purr in satisfaction, content and love. Emotions I've not felt for way too long. "You deserve this baby girl." My eyelids fluttered closed, "You also deserve sleep. Come, we'll address the pack tomorrow."

"I need to eat first."

"I've already had Maggie send us up some food to the room." He lifts me off the couch and per usual, my legs instinctually wrap around his. "You know you aren't fighting right?"

"We'll see." I whisper and clamp my hand over his mouth before he can say anything else, because Goddess knows that man always has something to say. We're very similar in that aspect. "You know how I feel about you fighting out there without me. Entertain the idea. I'm not even sure if I'll be strong enough yet." When he doesn't say anything, I know he knows I'm right. I've had roughly two weeks to heal and my cheekbones are still sunken in. My skin is still incredibly pale and I'm still way too skinny.

As soon as we're outside the door, the smell of steak overwhelms my senses. "I know it's your favorite food baby girl but please remember to not eat too much. I don't want you getting sick on me."

He drops me on the bed with a small chuckle that warms my heart. I haven't heard him laugh in what seems like months. Now that I think about it, that timeline is probably very accurate. Clapping my hands together I dig into the steak and baked potato. Good Goddess it is heaven, all I need now is a good glass of red wine. Josh takes a shower in minutes and comes back in the room towel drying his hair with another towel slung low on his hips. That man is way too good looking. "I'll entertain the idea." I'm not even focused on his obviously forced words that he's using just to please me. The droplets of water cascading over the plains and valleys of his chiseled chest and abs have my full attention. The deep V plunging beneath the white cotton cover waiting for me to explore it.

I hear the distinct sound of sniffing, and it doesn't take a genius to know what exactly it is that my mate is searching for, or what he's already found. Orbs so dark, they might as well be black snap to mine. "You knew what you were doing." I croak out before nibbling at my lip. He was intentionally trying to turn me on. Sly thing he is.

That arrogant smirk toys at his lips while tossing the towel that's in his hand, behind him in the bathroom. "You remember well baby girl." A gust of wind and he's hovering over me. My back connecting with the mattress intimately. "I'm going to have my way with you." Oh hell yeah. "I'm not sure if I want to fuck you first or make love to you first but you can guarantee we will be doing both tonight." All feeling of my tiredness are gone, my bones and muscles aren't protesting what he's offering. Thank you Amber. His warm lips kiss my jawline before trailing down to my neck.

 _'You're welcome.'_

"We will do both several times and all you have to do baby girl is lie there." I'm really enjoying this offer. "Let me take care of you." His teeth graze my earlobe before applying a bit of pressure. "Let me take care of you like I have been for two weeks."

Humming in absolute desire, my fingers get lost in his hair. "Tempting. Very tempting, but that steak is calling my name." I suppress my laugh, I know he won't allow food to stop his conquest, but that doesn't mean I can't toy with him.

When I feel him plunge deep within me, I cry out in pleasure. "You can eat after."

Fair enough.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I don't consider myself a murderer or a monster. I'm not a ruthless killer, and I can't even entertain the idea of torturing someone. I don't even ask about the wolves my mate has captured, and I don't want to know. They're locked away and that's enough for me. I don't normally sit around and ponder different ways to kill someone. But tonight, that's what is keeping me awake. Because if I shut my eyes and let sleep overtake me, Kermit is in my dreams. Not hurting me, oh no. Instead I'm the one who is hurting him. Something I've wanted for, I couldn't even tell you how long. But even in my dream it is not near as satisfactory as I had hoped.

Your dreams are just that, dreams. They're supposed to be your wildest fantasies come true, if anything my dream should sate my desire to kill Kermit more than reality. But the things I was doing to him, I was scaring myself. Worse, I felt like I was turning into him. I was laughing cruelly and felt as if I was enjoying it. I didn't want to enjoy it, I of all people shouldn't enjoy torturing others. "What are you thinking about baby girl? Jax woke me up."

I chuckle lightly and bury myself into his embrace. "Jax always knows."

With his eyes still closed he tightens his grip around me and sighs. "I should take offense to that, but I'm too tired to care. Now what's on your mind?" When I dropped my mental guard, I let him see into my dream. "Goddess Maya, a little warning before you send me shit like that." I couldn't help but break out into laughter. I didn't even think twice about doing it, I murmured a meek apology and let him continue picking through my mind. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

His fingers, as usual thread through my hair to help me relax, and it works. "You don't have to make him suffer. If you so wish, let Arabella handle that part." I remain silent, I really have no idea what to say to that anyways. "If it were anyone else baby girl, I have no doubt that Kermit would have turned them into who he is. You not stooping to his level is not anything to be ashamed about. It's not bad that you feel like this is something you have to do. But I admire, much more the fact that he hasn't turned you into a monster."

Gulping I glance up at Josh to find out he's already gazing down at me, an unwavering amount of adoration shining through his orbs. "I love you."

He sighs and rests his forehead against mine, "I love you too baby. Get some rest. I wore you out tonight and we have to prepare for war in the morning."

I find that amusing. We're all sleeping soundly in our beds, and in roughly 30 to 40 hours war will be at our doorstep.

He's right, I should sleep while I have the chance.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Shrugging on my leather jacket this morning, I end up staring at myself in the mirror. I'm not who I once was, scars from my past aren't so easily hidden anymore. 4 whelps from the whip decorate my face, I'm more intimidating.

I hate that.

"You're beautiful." Flickering my eyes towards the doorway, my mate leans against the frame. A small smile placed upon his lips and I relish in the fact that it's there because of me. "Don't ever think otherwise." Holding out his hand, I take it without hesitation. I haven't seen the pack in so long, I've avidly avoided them and I'm grateful Josh didn't let anyone see me when I was rescued. We walk out silently, my pony tail swinging behind me as I walk. If I'm going to have to deal with these scars the rest of my life might as well embrace them. I can't hide myself forever, unfortunately. My blue v neck hugs my form that's still too skinny and my dark wash skinny jeans are a lot looser than what I remember.

As we descend the steps, leadership is already waiting for us. Letting go of Josh's hand I sprint towards Riley and squeeze her up. "Riley I've missed you so much." Immediately she's sobbing, hot tears are released into the crook of my neck.

"LUNA?" Smackle stares at me wide eyed.

Josh clears his throat while I rub Riley's belly. I'm going to be a freaking auntie! "She used her abilities and got her memory back. She let me in." Smackle touches my cheek with hers and a woman who I haven't seen once since I came back is standing idly by Zay.

Leaning down I press a swift kiss to Riley's belly. "Hi little boy or girl, this is your auntie speaking. I love you to itty bitty pieces already. I'm going to give you so much junk food, just come see me." When everyone laughs lightly, I relish in it. It's been so serious around here, it's a nice reprieve. "Hi Vanessa." I state while sauntering over to her. "I know you've missed me."

Biting her lip, she feverishly shakes her head. I open up my arms and grin widely, "Yes you did." Seconds later I'm in her embrace. I stifle the urge to say 'I told you so'. As quick as she hugs me, she pulls away as if I'm on fire.

"I'm not supposed to like you."

Josh growls but I wave him off with a laugh. "But you do."

"Leadership, let's go. We have a lot to do and a little time to do it." Intertwining our fingers again Josh ends his speech to gesture towards the front door. As soon as the pack door opens, hundreds of wolves are waiting. The words, whispers and gossip comes to a halt once they see us. Specifically, once they see me.

"Maya." My head snaps to the right and my grandfather stands proud, no wonder there's so many more wolves than what I originally remembered. I don't know why, but I pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay little Luna."

He's the only family I have left. Blood related at least. Because I have a family here, starting with Josh. He cups my face and though I know what he's looking at, I pretend to think he's looking at me, looking into my eyes. Silently we communicate, he's standing by me, by my pack and for that I'm eternally grateful. Inching my way back to Josh, the pack still watches my every move. I'll pretend to think it doesn't bother me. "Power Pack, Twilight Pack. For those who do not know me, I am Alpha Josh and this beauty on my arm is my Luna, Maya. My pack, for those who do not know to my right is Alpha William of the Power Pack. I'm sure you're wondering why they are here. Kermit's pack, along with Thomas' and a vast amount of rogues are on their way here." The silence that was the field, turns into growls and shouts of both approval and utter madness. "SILENCE!" Josh takes a step forward, dragging me with him. "I do not care if you are happy, mad, or dumbfounded by this revelation. They will be here in two days and I have no time to deal with pleasantries." The females are seemingly disheartened by his snapping at everyone, but the males are all nodding in agreement.

"They will be here in roughly 38 hours. My brother, Alpha Eric will be here this afternoon to aid us. I need all women, and pups under the age of 16 to pack some bags. At 6 o'clock this evening you will all be in the safe room. No questions asked." I see several mated males drop their shoulders in relief, "Maggie, one of our wonderful Omega's has been prepping food and the Gamma females, Vanessa and Smackle have tirelessly worked to prepare the safe room with supplies. All you will need is clothes." They nod in understanding, "Anyone male over the age of 16 who are living in the pack house will be bunking up. We'll need the extra room for our allies. You are more than welcome to head to the safe room early if you wish to find your cots and get acquainted."

It's hard not to be turned on by his dominating side, I mean damn. His clenched jaw, strong and powerful voice, and the way he puffs out his chest. I mean, yummy. _'Stop that mate. Or you will get a spanking.'_

 _'I'll count'_

He begins to growl but covers it up with a cough. "Power Pack warriors, I want to thank you for coming to our aid. You've all been briefed on the situation by Alpha William, and everyone here knows I can't risk losing my mate again. Warriors Xander, Xavier and Kris." My ears perk up when I hear his name, I haven't seen him in so long. 3 wolves I recognize step up, one bigger than the other, Kris being the biggest of them all. "You will be in charge of dividing the warriors. You 3 will be our leads. Xander on patrol, Xavier you'll be doing training, Kris you'll be discussing battle strategies."

"Yes Alpha." They reply in unison.

"Good. All warriors will be summoned when Alpha Eric arrives. For now you'll be divided into groups that will be interchanged at set time intervals. Kris, Xander and Xavier to my office. Everyone else, either settle into your rooms or pack up and head to the safe room. DISMISSED!"

Inhaling deeply I think about everything that will be going down in 30 hours.

It's time to end this. "Once and for all." My mate whispers before leaning in and kissing me gently.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think guys.**

 **It's about to go down. *Insert tune of song that I don't remember* I do know that it is a song though.**


	57. Chapter 57-They're Here

**_Maya's Point of View._**

Things were a little hectic around here.

Okay, a lot hectic around here. Pups are pouting because their parents won't allow them to go outside. Warriors are already training and women are preparing to take shelter in the safe room. Eric just called and he's roughly 30 minutes away. Josh is working with Kris at the moment and discussing how they want to divide Eric's warriors. Vanessa is preparing games and setting up an abundance of family friendly movies in the safe room, Smackle is assisting Maggie in meal prepping. There's a full blown out kitchen down there but it's easy to have things prepared so there is an abundance of sandwiches down there for the next day. Dinner is already made because Maggie is incredible and spent the entire evening yesterday cooking, it just needs reheating. Riley is helping women find their families little area, it consists of a cot or cots depending on the amount of kids, blankets and pillows as well as a backpack.

What's in the backpack you ask? Well, I'm about to explain that to them so this works out well. It's now 6 o'clock and since I just finished the headcount, it's time to make an announcement. "Twilight pack." I step up in front of the projector with a large smile. Women and pups stare up at me innocently, no matter how innocent if my father – I mean Kermit, were to get his hands on them it would mean nothing. "Good evening. I hope you're all settled in and finding everything you need. Bathrooms are to my right, there's shampoo, conditioners and soaps supplied in the showers. Respect privacy, respect the time you spend in the shower, and please don't make me get involved." There are some chuckles around the room, which was my goal. To ease the tension. "The kitchen is behind you, there are two doors the one on the right is the exit. Don't use it as an entrance it makes everything flow easier. There's chicken and rice for dinner tonight, thank you Maggie." I clap as she bows her head out of respect, "Thank you Vanessa and Smackle and Riley for setting up the movies and games. Behind all of you is the infirmary, we are in a confined space with roughly one hundred and fifty of us, illness will spread if not taken care of. If you are feeling ill, sneezing or coughing make your way back there and Dr. Packwood will take care of you. Got it?"

"Yes Luna."

Amber whips her tail back and forth, she is loving leading. "This is a safe room. Obviously it is meant to keep you safe, however if something were to happen and we needed to leave you will seek refuge in Power Pack land, there is a backpack underneath your cot." All eyes shift under their bed, some lift it up and others leave it where it is at. "In the backpack is food and water, enough for 2 people for 2 days. Though you should make it to the Power Pack within the day. Also in the backpack is a silver knife with a leather handle for defensive purposes, a flashlight and a map." Josh really invested into this safe room and it paid off. "Everyone look down at your cots. If one the floor you have red tape surrounding your space, you will follow me should we have to evacuate. If I'm not here, you'll follow Vanessa whose color is yellow. Green will be Smackle and Riley is orange. We will lead you to the Power Pack, though we tried to keep mothers with their grown children and grandchildren, that may not have always worked. Do NOT and I repeat, do not switch groups. We will do a head count so if one group doesn't have everyone, it will cause chaos in an already chaotic situation. Are there any questions?"

"Luna!" A middle aged woman stands up, two pups cling to her leg. It's pretty cute. "How long do you think we will be down here?"

That's a wonderful question, "We aren't expecting visitors for another day, maybe two. There's no exact time but I'm going to over estimate and say a week. This place has enough food and water to last 60 days. This room has a backup generator as well, so it will run even if the power is cut off. You'll be safe."

"Luna." An elderly woman stands up, shakily I might add. "Should we need to go to our rooms for any reason, could that be arranged?"

Nibbling at my lip, I ponder on that. "If you need to go to your rooms for any reason, come to one of the Gamma females and they'll inform me. From there, if I find it necessary then I will have myself or a warrior escort you."

She bows her head and smiles, "Oh and Luna welcome back. You were missed dearly."

I can feel the love they have for me through the pack link. It's overwhelming to say the least. "You have no idea how great it is to be back where I belong." I'm grinning from ear to ear and find myself rocking on my feet, "Your fathers, brothers and mates are going to come show their love before we lock you inside. From then on the Gammas will take over. Oh and lights out is at 10 o'clock."

Males flood the room and search for their females. Speaking of finding their females, a pair of arms snake around my waist. "Hello mate."

I giggle and lean my head back to rest on his shoulder. "Hey baby. How're things?"

"Great. Eric is 10 minutes out. How'd things go in here?" Josh asks while peppering kisses on my neck.

I nod and sigh in content. "Great. Everyone already knows who to follow and leadership knows the evacuation procedures. Dinner is prepared. Movies and games are ready. I am hoping this goes as smoothly as it seems." I laugh and turn around in his arms.

His lips press gently against mine, his hand tenderly caresses my face while his thumb brushes against my cheekbone. We wait 5 more minutes before ushering everyone out and locking the door behind us. All 3 of them. Josh really spent a lot of money on this room, I'm so proud of him. Warriors go back to their previous work. William; Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Allen, Kris, Xander and Xavier follow us to the front of the pack house where 10 SUV's are pulling up. Eric is already hopping out of the lead car with a huge grin on his face. "Brother." He jogs up the pack steps and embraces him in a hug. "Maya, you look well."

Liar. "Thank you Eric. It's lovely to see you again."

"Yes brother, thank you for coming on such short notice."

He shakes his head and gestures to the cars behind him. Apparently since they are all getting out, he's calling for them to line up. "Don't mention it. No one messes with my family, and even though this isn't my pack anymore, I grew up here. Let's kill this bastard." Sounds like a plan. "I've briefed my warriors on the situation. 70 wolves are at your disposal brother. SHADOW PACK LISTEN UP!"

Each one all dressed in black army pants, boots and a tee shirt are at full attention. "Good evening, most of you know me. For those who don't my name is Alpha Josh, and my mate Luna Maya. You were called here to help defend my pack and for that I thank you. The Power Pack, led by Alpha William is also here to render aid." My grandfather waves and gives a small smile, "You have all been divided into 3 different groups, Xander, Xavier and Kris," they all 3 step forward in that order, "are your group leaders. Once they call your name you'll disperse to their group. He'll show you where you'll be staying and introduce you to their group. Once you're settled in we'll gather for dinner and we'll give you your patrol times."

"Understand?" Eric questions, his voice is so scary when he's not in his usual happy mood. But as of right now there's no reason to have that kind of mood. I'm grateful for their aid, but the loss of life is going to guilt me for longer than I care to mention. And it hasn't even happened yet.

"Yes Alpha." Their voices boom from the heartiness. I dare say that Eric is stricter than Josh.

Josh jolts his head behind him. We all follow aimlessly, I'm assuming to Josh's office. Once inside everyone takes a seat and process all the information we have. And after 10 minutes in silence, Lucas is the first one to speak. "We have eyes on them Alpha."

"Thank you Lucas. How long?"

"Based on their travel and rest pattern, they'll be here in 26 hours. If they attack when they get here, is unknown but they'll be close to our territory then, Alpha."

Eric rubs his face and glances at me, I meet his stare. I can practically feel his eyes trail over every scar. Does he realize I can see him staring at me, is he that zoned out? "Brother, that's enough." Josh growls and tightens his grip on my hip.

"Sorry Josh. Sorry Maya. I didn't –

I wave him off and gulp, "It's fine. I should get used to it. They aren't going away anytime soon." I try to make a joke but that falls through rather quickly because their smiles – no matter how small – fade and are replaced with eyes of pity. That's worse.

 _'You're beautiful Maya. Please don't think otherwise.'_

 _'Are you trying to convince yourself or me?'_

Okay so that was harsh, but I'm not freaking beautiful. I was always self-conscious and with the stares I'm constantly receiving, it only makes everything worse. _'Don't. Do not start an argument now. You're the most beautiful, gorgeous and sexiest she-wolf I've ever seen. I don't care about your scars, and you shouldn't either.'_

I don't respond, and Josh takes that time to discuss his battle strategy to William and Eric. Allen, Lucas, Zay and Farkle are all listening intently again. Practically burning this plan into their brains. It's pretty full proof, it doesn't ease the guilt I feel. But in numbers we're even, if we don't have a few more. I just want to eat and then get some sleep after convincing Josh to let me in on this war. _'No.'_

 _'Ass. Stay out of my head.'_

 _'No can do baby girl. We'll discuss this later.'_

I roll my eyes and tell the person knocking on the door to, "Come in."

All 3 lead warriors enter, no smile on their faces as serious as ever. It's weird to see Kris like that, he's usually the one lightening up the mood. "Eric, William if you don't know this is Head Warriors Xander and Xavier. Kris is also Head Warrior as well as Luna Maya's guardian."

His orbs fall to me, seeking permission and I nod in affirmation. He loves to show off his tattoo. Flipping his forearm over, William especially inspects it. "I haven't seen a guardian tattoo in ages boy. Congratulations. And for a Luna no less."

I can feel the pride exuding off of him, no matter how much he tries to reign it in. "Thank you Alpha. I'm honored." Kris puts his hands behind his back again, "Alpha, everyone is downstairs ready for dinner."

"Thank you Kris, go ahead and begin eating. We will be down momentarily."

Once they bow and the door shuts Josh finishes up the battle plan rather quickly. For which I'm grateful because I'm starving. _'Riley, how're things down there?'_

 _'HI MAYA!'_

I don't even respond to her hyper response, _'Vanessa, don't let Riley have anything else sweet. And how're things going?'_

I can hear her laugh before she responds. _'I sent Smackle on Riley duty. Things are going fine, I've got Frozen playing down here and that pretty much hypnotizes the kids. They're mindlessly eating, while the teenagers are playing some games led by Riley.'_

 _'Thanks. Keep me updated.'_

"Any questions?"

Everyone seems pretty content and responds with a 'no'. After that we take off towards the dining hall.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Dinner went very well, our packs mingled well together and had become pretty close friends. Which is great for us, a group that works well together fights well together. I actually don't know if that's true, I made it up. It makes sense though, right? Everyone was dismissed to either patrol, or their rooms or the movie room. Alpha William and Alpha Eric took their leave to their rooms since they were leading later patrols while Josh took the early shift.

I wanted to stay up for him I really did but once eleven o'clock hit, I was out like a light. I had eaten as much as I possibly could to the point where I could have thrown up. But I wanted some energy, I need to regain my strength. Since I've spent a better part of today moving around, I feel better physically. I'm not a hundred percent but after everything I had been through, I'm not quite sure if I'll ever be a hundred percent again. I woke up to the sound of the door opening and clothes dropping to the floor. I felt the bed dip and a pair of warm hands pulling me into a strong chest. "Hi baby girl."

A smile approaches my lips, my eyes remain firmly closed. "Hi. How was patrol?"

"Boring. I passed off the alarm to William, I'm worried about him."

I chuckle and blink the sleepy haze out of my eyes. "Because of his age?" When he nods, I can't help but snort. "Good luck telling him to sit out of the fight."

"I was more worried about telling you that."

"You should be." I whisper before my lips find his strong jawline. "I want to fight."

"This isn't up for discussion." My lips trail down towards his neck, nibbling and sucking in my wake. "That won't work Maya. This is your safety baby girl, I won't sway my decision from your teasing."

Arching my brow, I lean back to stare into his eyes. "I'm not teasing baby."

"My answer is no baby girl." His breath fans my face and I want more than anything to kiss his lips but I know he won't let me. He'll think I'm using it to manipulate, which wouldn't be entirely false. "I'm willing to compromise but you won't fight. You are not at your full strength, and if you think I don't notice that limp in your walk you are sorely mistaken."

I limp when I walk? "What do you mean compromise?" I'll worry about my supposed limp later.

He chuckles and brushes his lips against mine. "I know you don't want to go to the safe room. I know you want to help as much as you can. So I talked with my brother after dinner to see what ideas he had to put you to use." I chuckle at the way he phrased everything. "Aside from tying you up and keeping you in the safe room we agreed that you can stay up here with a gun and silver bullets." I perk up immediately, a large smile gracing my lips. "You will shoot enemy wolves when you see one of us struggling, only if you have a clean shot and you shoot as little as possible. I don't want a wolf noticing you're up here."

It isn't exactly what I wanted, but I'll take what I can get. At least I'll be of help, I'll prevent loss of life more than I could with my teeth in my current state. No offense Amber. _'None taken'._

"How does that sound?" My mate questions while his fingers glide through my hair effortlessly. A soft purr rumbles in my chest I love it when he does this. His fingers expertly massage my scalp before brushing them through my hair, slightly pulling, not enough to hurt. In fact it feels amazing. My alpha laughs, at me. "Sounds like you agree."

"I'll take what I can get."

His lips press gently against mine, his hand is still tangled within my hair. "Do you remember what I told you I wanted to do to you the night before the battle?"

A smirk quirks my lip upwards. "You wanted to make love to me over and over again until you had to go?"

Josh hovers over me, his forearms flex from the way he braces his weight so he won't hurt me. The heat off of his body is exuding on to me. Whenever I inhale, I can smell his arousal in the confined space of our bedroom. I can practically taste the minty flavor that is on his breath. "Exactly." Warm lips press against my mark, I feel sparks trail down my lower back from his touch. I'm being pulled closer to him, without realizing it I'm craning my neck to give him better access.

"Is that your intention with me, alpha?"

In 2 seconds flat, my panties are torn and tossed to the other side of the room and he is plunging deep inside of me. "That is exactly what I plan to do." He growls before taking care of me, over and over again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

When I woke up this morning, Josh was already awake staring at me. Love glistening in his orbs. According to him he had been watching me for some time now, and though that should probably creep me out it did the exact opposite. As if it were a normal day we continued with our usual morning routine together. Unfortunately though, the moment we had stepped out of our bedroom the air throughout the pack house was tense.

I didn't have to ask to know why there was so much tension. Obviously war was at our doorstep, we might as well bring out the welcoming mat. Maggie so kindly prepared breakfast, and was prepping lunch and dinner. That she-wolf was absolutely incredible. I made it very clear to her that she had to be back in the safe room by 5, whether the food was done or not. Though the impending war lingered on everyone's mind, the breakfast was spent in a humorous conversation.

While Josh, Eric and William were once again, explaining strategy to the warrior wolves after lunch, I meandered to the armory. Basically it consisted of targets, guns of several varieties and silver bullets that I had to manage with thick gloves, almost like the ones welders wore. I've handled guns before, it's been quite a while I'm hoping it is like riding a bike. I managed to steal one off of a rogue who tried to kill me, obviously I managed to get out alive. I hate to say that I was fairly good at it, more than fairly if I'm being honest. I don't know names or any fancy terminology, I know what's important. The safety, hammer, trigger and magazine were what's important.

I had no idea how long I had spent down in the armory. I just continued to shoot, and to my luck after I went through the first mag, I had regained a good portion of my accuracy. I didn't hear the alarm, I didn't hear the door opening, I did however hear my mate screaming my name. I did hear him say the words, I wished had to never be uttered. "Baby girl, they're here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Filler Chapter. I just wanted to introduce Eric and his warriors and the plan for the safe room should anything happen. I'm detail oriented, so when I read other stories and it isn't in there, I'm like what happens if…**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't upload yesterday I'm having a really hard time with my meds and I've been going to bed pretty much around the same time as my daughter and waking up for a few minutes here and there.**

 **Love you guys.**


	58. Chapter 58-Save It

"Baby girl, they're here."

Fear fluttered through me like never before. I've been in a lot of situations that required more than the average level of fear. I've faced Kermit more times than necessary, and came out alive no matter how hard my heart was thundering against my chest. I've faced several rogues at once, and never teared up. I've taken on a bear who had no human nature what so ever and still can't remember feeling this amount of dread. Probably because I know what he's capable of, if I get caught it will only be worse than what I've already experienced.

If that were possible.

Now I know it is best that I don't go to the battle field. "I need you upstairs baby girl. Lock the door to our room, and you get in the safe room if you have to. Do you remember the code to get in through our closet?" With my chin trembling and eyes welling up with tears, I nod. The date we met. "Don't you cry baby girl. Please don't cry." He envelops me in his arms and pecks my temple several times. "I love you, this is over, tonight we end this." My mate cups my face, Jax is beginning to take over. The true Alpha in him is coming to light. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Alpha."

He growls and presses his lips firmly against mine and moves them in a fervent manner. This isn't a goodbye kiss because like hell is he going anywhere. "I have to go."

"Go." I whisper knowing he needs to lead the wolves, he needs to lead three packs. After kissing me one more time he sprints back up the steps. Gulping and gathering my emotions, I get to work. After flipping the safety on, I shove both guns into my jeans and grab a duffel bag before loading it down with silver bullets. I even managed to grab a rifle with a scope for more accuracy. Never used one of those before, fingers crossed I won't have to.

 _'Riley, it's about to go down. Keep everyone calm and distracted but be prepared.'_

Walking with an unmeasurable amount of determination I make my way through the pack house. Orders are being thrown everywhere as wolves flee towards the front of the house. I make brief eye contact with my mate who watches me saunter up the stairs, his gaze follows me all the way up to the top floor. When my fingertips touch the cool brass of the door knob, I feel his eyes fall from me. The hyperawareness I feel whenever he is around or watching eases, I can't feel the heat from his stare and my heart slows to a normal pace. _'I fucking love you Maya.'_

 _'Come back to me Josh. Come back to me and show me just how much.'_

Amber growls at me, _'we won't let anyone touch him'_

I have no doubt that if he were in danger that she'd take over entirely and handle the situation. She isn't super happy about staying out of this fight anyways. Opening the door to our bedroom, I rip off my leather jacket and slide on one of Josh's tee shirts. With the window open so I can shoot, I don't want to risk anyone scenting me. My hair is thrown into a ponytail and I load all of my guns and prepare a few extra mags I had packed. My mate takes the point, his brother and my grandfather flanking him, Alpha's in their rightful place. Allen and Lucas flanking them, followed by the Gammas and then Xander and Xavier along with their groups. Where the hell is Kris?

Oh yeah, the plan.

Duh.

Slowly inching the window up, I watch as people emerge from the woodwork. Thunder claps and clouds hang heavily in the sky, threatening rainfall. My mother always said that when it rains the Moon Goddess is sad. Is she sad because she'll be welcoming home so many wolves to the moon tonight? It's not their time, as Luna to this pack I'll feel it. I'll feel the emotional connection I have to them detach. Damn it, I can't think this way.

Taking the point of the intruders is of course Kermit, side by side with a man I've never seen before. Scratch that, I have never seen him before but the red hair and bright green eyes are hard to not place. From the crackling at his fingertips, I realize he's the wizard. I also know he's related to Arabella in some way shape or form. Shit, Arabella?

"Arabella?" She's due tomorrow morning. We weren't expecting them to attack the moment they made it to our territory. We thought for sure they'd want to rest. Surely she'll come though, she should already know what's happening. She knows all.

I smell the rain before I actually see it falling. My heart pounds heavily against my chest as I see Kermit walking carefree towards my mate. My mate however is the opposite of carefree, I can see his tense shoulders and clenched fists from here along with a few veins protruding from his neck. I can tell the difference between our pack members and his brothers or my grandfathers. Mine are chomping at the bit, practically itching to tear into the intruders. Not just because of them trespassing, but for me. I'm not being conceited, I can feel it in the bond.

Not to mention the few mind links I receive.

 _'This is for you Luna.'_

 _'For our Luna.'_

"What the hell are you doing here Kermit?"

"It's Alpha to you, pup!"

Josh growls and prevents himself from taking a step forward. "You lost all respect the day you kidnapped my mate and tortured her you sick bastard." My mate continues before Kermit has a chance to speak. I'm sure he's hoping to end this war before it's started. "Thomas has found his mate, they'll die together. You have no use for Maya. I suggest you leave and choose to live another day."

"Not happening."

Stubborn bastard. "It's your funeral Kermit. I'm not preventing you from making a stupid decision not just for your sake but for your packs. Because after tonight you will have single handedly run them into the ground and for what? What will you have had to show for it? An alliance that still wouldn't have made any difference in pack ranks?" He's so sexy when he's being smart.

 _'Not that I don't agree Maya but it's best to not think about that stuff right now.'_

 _'Point made. Sorry Amber.'_

Inhaling deeply I focus back on the task at hand. Completely dismissing everything my mate has said, Kermit glances at the wolf to Josh's right. "William, what a lovely time to see you again. Seems as if age is finally catching up with you."

My grandfather nods, his face remaining impassive but I can tell seeing Kermit again is tearing him up inside. It's all in his eyes, which thanks to my wolf I can still see perfectly in the dark so far away. "You will pay for everything you have done. To my daughter and granddaughter Kermit. I may be old but you forget, I am stronger than you. Always have been, always will be." Goddess I hope that's true.

"Whatever you say." He snorts and glances to Eric. "Shadow Pack? Interesting choice, pup."

Eric sneers and takes a step forward, "You need to leave Kermit. You'll not be taking Maya, you won't be getting near her." Josh tenses at the mention of my name, I'm sure he was hoping to leave me out of this. That will only make him lose control.

Kermit chuckles and a few of the men I recognize from my capture laugh along with him. "I have no doubt that Alpha Thomas is held, I have no doubt your intention is to put him to death. My intention here is to kill every single wolf that means something to her. And once I do that, I'll be taking Thomas and Maya. The wedding will go on as planned, if he has found his mate I will kill her."

"He won't survive, not again." Josh mutters, "Not that it matters because your dream will not come to fruition. I am going to capture you Kermit, Maya will be the one to kill you and a special friend of ours will ensure that even in the afterlife you never make it to the moon. You will never be at peace Kermit."

Rain pours down steadily now, I find myself leveling out my breathing. My mate is in danger, in fact he's leading it and throwing himself into it. I so desperately want to be down there to protect him. But seeing as I'm practically shaking, it's best that I'm here. I'm hoping once everything begins my fight or flight instinct will kick in. And I always, always fight. "I've seen everything you've done to her. I've felt what you've done to her and if your pack knew the monster that you truly are, they wouldn't be following you so blindly." His focus diverts to the wolves behind him, "HAS HE EVER TAKEN LASHES FOR YOU?! No, he's been the one dealing them out. Maya, Maya has defended and taken punishment for an Omega directly from the wolf who claimed to be her father."

"SHUT UP PUP!"

He's striking nerves, whether it's intentional or not I'm not quite sure. "YOU STOLE LUNA KATIE AWAY FROM HER ALPHA MATE – KILLING HIM IN THE PROCESS – AND SHOWCASED HER OFF AS IF SHE BELONGED TO YOU! BUT SHE NEVER BELONGED TO YOU, SHE'S AT THE MOON WITH HER TRUE MATE RIGHT NOW!" Josh's voice becomes dangerously calm as he takes a step forward, "You won't be doing the same thing to Maya. No one else will claim what is mine and you will die for even trying."

As soon as Kermit takes a step forward, I know he's moving to attack. "NOW!" Josh yells at the top of his lungs. Two thirds of our forces sprint towards the enemy with one collective goal, kill. Bodies collide together, people are tackled to the muddy ground, growls and grunts are heard from afar. My finger rests on the trigger as my eyes continue to scan the battlefield looking for a wolf that could use our aid. The heavy drops of the water and the gusty wind will make any shot difficult.

Not impossible.

But difficult I'd have to account for wind variation and because of the rain, longer range shots will be less likely. Though I'll do what I have to for my pack. I watch – almost magnetized – as my mate avidly searches for Kermit. The wizard stays off to the side, seemingly bored. Why is he even here? Josh strikes down another wolf in his path when his eyes set on the man, no he isn't a man. When Josh's eyes set on the being that is Kermit. Aiming my gun directly at Kermit I watch as my mate sprints his direction, shifting into his wolf mid stride. I didn't think anything could take my eyes off my mate and what he's about to do. Until I hear the distinct sound of Lucas. Wildly my eyes roam around the massacred field, 2 wolves hover over a still human Lucas. Gritting my teeth, I rise to my full height and take aim.

Once.

Twice.

Everyone who isn't our pack freezes giving us an obvious advantage. Call us old fashioned, but wolves don't normally bring guns to these fights. Lucas stands up and luckily doesn't find me with his gaze. However, someone does find me. Emeralds stare up at me, eyes filled with humor as he brings his hands up as if he's about to snap. "Oh shit." I whisper, grabbing my gun I back up into the far corner of my room.

"Arabella." I mumble under my breath knowing that she's going to be the only one who could possibly save me at this point. I can hold my own but not for long.

As soon as I see a figure appearing before me, I'm holding up my gun and firing. Once.

Twice.

Three times.

It seems to be doing no good. Well damn. He chuckles as he fully appears and grins wildly. "Real smart. In all my years, I thought wolves would have had some sort of respect."

"We aren't in the fucking 1800's anymore where each side takes turns shooting one another." I mumble and stuff the gun in the back of my jeans again. "And don't begin to lecture me on respect. Working for the man who killed my mother, and the man who tortured me to the brink of becoming nothing. You're the last one who should be handing out words of wisdom. You are just as guilty."

He shrugs as if what he's done has no consequence. Oh if only I could give it to him. "I have my reasons. Not that a lowly wolf could understand."

"Lowly wolf? Weren't you mated to a wolf?" When his normal gaze flickers towards a glare quicker than I can blink, I realize I've hit the nail on the head. Josh's assumption on Arabella being a hybrid were in fact true. Her witch side had won out. "From the look in your eyes, she was anything but lowly."

As soon as I see the electricity on the edge of his fingertips, I know I have to keep moving to avoid getting hit with whatever it is he's planning on doing to me. "You are coming with me."

"Like hell I am." Sprinting in a zig zag motion I make it to him free and clear, my fist connecting to his face. Even I know I'm not as strong as I used to be. I can feel how brittle my bones were in that one hit but I don't stop to linger on it. Taking another swipe at his ribs, I find myself full of pride as he hunches over and my knee connects to his face. Wrapping my left arm around his neck, I jump and snake my legs around his shoulder, and pull his arm backwards with my right hand. Shouts of pain echo off the walls as I apply pressure to his shoulder. "I am never going back there, never again." With the final word, a sickening crack reverberates in my ears.

I don't even know how he does it, but I'm rammed into the wall and falling to the floor. I know I have to get up and fast, a snap of his fingers and he's healed. Before he can even lift up his hand I'm tackling him to the floor again. I can already feel my energy fading and fast. "You're becoming quite the nuisance." Obviously Kermit wants me alive or I would be dead by now.

"It's what I'm known for." My knee connects hastily to his groin, my fist attacking his ribs several times. He lands a hit on me, knocking me down for 2 seconds. I know I'm screwed when I hear two snaps.

One from him and the other from his shoulder healing. We both rise off the floor, I'm trying to map out my next move. I can't make it to the safe room, I don't understand why bullets wouldn't work on him and I don't know enough about witches to know what their weaknesses are. And this is what I get for not going to school for 6 years. "I see I've underestimated you."

"You must also see my resilience. You must also see my unwavering ability to fight until I take my last breath. I've been doing it for many years, and I am very, very good at it. The only way you are going to get me out of this room is by killing me."

As if he has better things to do he simply shakes his head, "No that won't do. You're pretty important." When his eyes flicker towards my fists that are clenching he clicks his tongue. Admonishing me for being mad? Damn it, I have more than a right to be mad. "You won't get past me again. I've taken it easy on you up until this point." I have no doubt about that, if he's stronger than Arabella then he should have no issue with me.

Does he enjoy toying with me? "I don't need to get past you. I just need to kill you."

"That won't happen either. Find a new conquest."

Shaking my head, I take a shaky step forward. "I won't' be able to. The moment you bring me down there to Kermit, I die.

"That's not my problem."

Gritting my teeth together I lash out, my claws flying from my fingertips as I jump.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

For the longest time I didn't know how I was going to die. I more so knew who was going to kill me, who would have to live with the guilt of washing the blood off of their hands. Actually there would probably be no guilt.

I never knew what to expect as I was dying.

I just knew that I was going to die at the hands of Kermit. Funnily enough, I'm dying at the hands of the right hand man to Kermit. Things were going well until I lost my temper.

 _'That's not my problem'_

If I thought it would help I'd say 'like father like daughter'. Anyways back to the situation at hand. I'm dying. He's not supposed to kill me, I'm aware but when I'm constantly drifting in and out of consciousness. Two things happen. One, you think to yourself 'how the hell do I get out of this predicament'. That thought lasts for mere seconds as it registers in your brain that you don't. Secondly, for me at least, I shut my eyes and remember all the people of whom I loved. I was able to save Lucas, my death won't be in vain. I fought for as long as possible but he used his stupid magic so he's out of fist throwing and leg kicking range.

I'm several feet off the ground now, my face I'm sure turning an unnatural shade of ugly purple. "Why are you doing this?" My voice is coming out all girdled and broken but he catches the drift of my question.

"Family. I'm protecting the only family I have left."

My fingers work to remove the pressure off my throat with zero to no luck since the hold is invisible. Ugh, so infuriating. "I understand." And I do. The things I'd do for Josh, Riley and a numerous amount of people are insurmountable.

Feeling a gush of wind, I pray to the Goddess that it's someone who can save me. And my prayers have been answered. There in all her glory stands Arabella, her eyes a dangerous shade of lilac, her flaming red hair has a certain glow, and her fingers crackling at her side as she glowers at who I'm assuming is her father. Thank you Goddess. "If you want her father, you'll have to get through me. I am not the 10 year old that you once left behind."

"Arabella –

"Save it." She snaps before slamming his body painfully into a wall.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **So how is everyone feeling about Arabella?**

 **This is only part 1 of the battle. I know I said this like 10 chapters ago but this story is almost finished. I just keep finding ways to prolong it so I do. Anyways, I hope you loved it.**


	59. Chapter 59-Everything's Silent

I'm no expert on families.

In fact, mine pretty much blew. Aside from my mother but she was brutally murdered at such a young age that sometimes it's hard for me to feel the love she had for me. I vaguely remember her gentle caresses and her sweet melodic voice that would sing me to sleep when I was scared. I hardly recall my mother's beautiful smile that could light up a room, she was always great at that. I have never met my real dad, and the father figure I had in my life was a worthless male whose throat I've dreamed about ripping out.

So, yeah I'm no expert on familial issues. However, I never would have suspected there to be issues with Arabella and her father. Granted, I never really thought of her parents at all. She's ridiculously old and can obviously hold grudges like it's nobody's business. I mean her mate or 'true love' as she called him died roughly a hundred years ago… and you can clearly see how she avidly wants to destroy my father. Of course the pain of losing a mate lingers with you for the rest of your life, there will be a piece of you missing for the rest of your life so it would be hard to forget. Luckily that is one pain I've never had to feel, I genuinely hope I never have to.

"Arabella."

Her fist connects to his face in one fluid motion, relishing in the pain she's feeling because she knows he's feeling it twice as much. "You will not harm a hair on her head." She all but growls.

"I'm doing this for you."

When she snaps, he screams out in pain. "For me? I thought you were fucking dead! You are working for the man who brutally beats and tortures his so called daughter. And the man who has killed numerous amounts of people, wolves, and other supernatural creatures, NOT TO MENTION MY LOVE!" Pinning him against the wall, he is still not even remotely fighting back. Rising to my feet, I'm afraid to even make a move. "I never asked nor needed your protection! I can handle myself. I have all my life. For hundreds of years."

When I feel a sharp pain on my side, my mind has suddenly come back to me. My mate is still fighting, wasting no more time I scurry towards the window, until I'm not. I'm frozen in step. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Your fight is with me." Arabella snaps, taking a stance in front of me again. His hold is relinquished on me and I'm loading a fresh mag into my gun. "You have no right to be here. Leave or I'll kill you myself." Wow, I wonder what went on there. My eyes scan over the field, searching for anyone who may need assistance and firing as soon as I spot a few. I finally catch sight of my father and mate, circling one another. Clearly they've been going at it, their fur is matted and their scratches are beginning to heal.

A few more words are exchanged between Arabella and her father before shit hits the fan. Literally, something hit the fan and once it lands beside me, the shattered glass from the vase scatters around me. "GET OUT OF HERE" Arabella shouts before a bolt of electricity escapes her fingertips.

"Thank you." My words aren't yelled but from her glare softening for just seconds lets me know that she heard what I was saying. I drop my bag on my shoulder and when I see an opening, I take off towards the door. Now where the hell am I supposed to go? Groaning, I use my werewolf speed to get into the spare bedroom. Josh would flip the hell out if he knew I couldn't get to the safe room. Glancing out the window, I don't have a clear shot. I'm at the curvature of the mansion and can only see a few wolves.

"Well shit." Huffing, I loop the automatic rifle around my neck shoulder, stuff some magazines into my pockets and pull out the guns. "Looks like I'm fighting after all."

 _'Riley, how is it down there?'_

 _'The older females are a little worried. They can feel their mates. No one is mate less yet. But other than that, we can't hear a thing. Pups are sleeping soundly.'_

 _'Stay alert'_

 _'Keep an eye out for my mate'_

I don't tell her that I already have. Because she would flip balls. By the time I close off the link with a short 'you got it' I'm staring at the double doors of the pack house. I can hear growling, snarling and howling. I can hear the whimpers of pain, and at this point I know I can't wait any longer. I've never fought a battle for anyone else besides myself. I've never had to look after anyone besides myself, so this whole situation is something new for me.

Kicking the doors open, my hands are up and aiming at anyone who tries to attack. A gust of wind blows my hair back. My fingers move on their own accord at this point. Firing at any wolf who doesn't belong to my pack.

 _'MAYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'_

 _'There was a battle of magic in our room. Don't worry about me.'_

I hear his growl and he shuts me off. Shot after shot, every wolf falls down and cries out in pain before they whimper for the last time. I don't relish in shooting other wolves, with every pull of the trigger I'm apologizing to the Moon Goddess, because I know she doesn't want this. A pair of piercing blue eyes catch my gaze from across the field. And he is sprinting my direction.

Kris.

Replacing my magazines I fire at a wolf who leaps at Kris. I can tell he is not even remotely happy about me being down here. Green orbs find me next and Lucas is in front of me within seconds, by order of Josh I'm sure. Or it could be because they're my guard. They each give me a brief head nod before I move off the steps. Each wolf in step with me, teeth clamping onto necks and tossing other wolves aside while I shoot. _'Kris, send in the next wave.'_

A resounding howl echoes through the field, 45 others follow.

My gaze flips to my right, "WILLIAM!" 2 wolves are attacking his paws. 1 is at his throat. No, no! "NO!"

1.

2.

3.

Bodies collapse on top of his, I do my best to hold in my emotions. He's my only family I have left. When I make a pass towards the tree line, I smell the rogues before I actually see them. "Shit."

More. You have to be fucking kidding me.

I begin firing as soon as I see a pair of almost yellow eyes escaping the tree line. _'LUNA! MY MATE! PLEASE!"_

Smackle.

Halting in my steps, I blink rapidly trying to find Farkle. When I see two wolves on top of him, I waste on time to shoot. I'm slowly beginning to realize we're outnumbered. On average 2 against 1, he had more allies than we thought. "Sick fuck. KRIS! LUCAS! GO NOW!" When they flip their gaze my direction, their eyes are more than weary. I nod in affirmation, we need every wolf fighting.

 _'Thank you so much Luna.'_

She cuts off the link before I reply. Loading in my last mags, I quickly use the last bit of my ammunition for hand guns. And I only realize that when all I hear is a click as a wolf leaps towards me. With as much force as I can muster, I pistol whip the male wolf. Adjusting my sniper rifle over my shoulder, I make sure he won't be getting back up. However, I linger too long. Two arms grab me from behind and pull my hands behind me in an awkward position.

Okay. Stay calm. Hooking my foot behind his left ankle, I tug making him trip backwards. To my luck he loosens his grip, my elbow connects to his rib. As he's falling, I lift the rifle off the ground and fire two into his chest. "You will have to kill me if you want me to go anywhere."

Josh.

I notice Kris and Lucas keeping their close proximity, even though they are staying busy. I'm just now noticing that every wolf is trying to make their way towards me. "MAYA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Amber growls at my mate, when did he even change back to human form? "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Firing the last few bullets in my gun, I connect the butt to a rogues head. My mind running, trying to find Farkle, Zay, Lucas and my mate. William is still on the ground, and even though I didn't know him for long I'm trying to keep my emotions at bay. As I glance around the field, I'm noticing the rogues on top. We're still outnumbered, glancing towards my bedroom I see random flashes of light telling me that Arabella is still tied up.

Amber whimpers, feeling the loss of a few of our pack members. Only one idea comes to mind. _'Do it.'_ My wolf agrees with my train of thought. _'Less loss of life.'_

Mustering as much of my Alpha command as possible I yell, "I CHALLENGE ALPHA KERMIT FOR THE POSITION OF ALPHA OF THE CRESCENT MOON PACK!"

All movements cease. Everything is silent, a complete contrast to the amount of deafening noise that was rattling my brain. Everything is silent.

Until it wasn't. I could recognize that vindictive laugh anywhere. "NO! FUCK THAT!"

Josh. He storms towards me, a look of complete and utter betrayal mixed with anger written all over his face. "It's too late." Kermit practically sings and is grinning widely. I just offered myself up on a platter, and he couldn't be happier.

Josh cups my face in his hands, I can see the slight tinge of pink within his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper knowing full and well what pain I'm causing him. I watch his Adam's apple plummet before residing back to its natural position.

"Please don't do this baby girl." I hurriedly wipe the tear that threatens to fall. "I can't lose you. Not again, I can't. I can't. I can't live through it."

My chin begins to tremble, silent tears spilling over. "I love you."

"Baby girl, no. Please, I love you so much. I love you. I can't lose you!" He all but sobs, "You aren't at your full strength baby. I can't survive without you."

Inhaling deeply I give him a reassuring smile, "I love you Josh. But I can't sit here and watch my pack members die. When I win, this whole thing will be over."

"I don't have all day."

Glaring at the male I had once before deemed as my father, I growl lowly. "On the contrary. Once I kill you, Arabella will ensure you'll have all the time in the world. You'll never meet the moon." Shifting my attention back to my mate, he can't even look me in the eye. His eyes are held firmly on the ground, watching as the blades of grass whip back and forth, even under the pressure of the rain drops that are continually falling. "Please look at me." I beg, my whisper practically broken.

"Maya." Even the way he says my name has me in tears, "I'm already breaking. Please, I just got you back."

Snaking my arms around his neck, I hold him tight. "I can do this." Words only meant for him escape my parted lips. "I need you to believe in me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm a fighter. I have survived not because of you but for you twice now. I love you more than I ever thought possible." Gulping, I peck his sweet spot right beneath his ear. "I'll always be there." Even if I meet the moon tonight. I don't say the last part because that is just too depressing. Josh knows what I mean and that's why I feel his warm tears trailing against my cheek.

"COME ON!"

 _'I want to taste his flesh.'_

 _'You'll get to.'_

Reluctantly I pull away from my mate, "Subdue Kris." I remind him and give him a small smile. "I love you."

"I won't ever forgive you." Josh replies and pulls away from me completely. My heart shatters right then and there. Even if those words were in the moment, the finality and conviction they held were enough to convince me. I'm not sure if he means he won't ever forgive me if I die or if he won't forgive me for doing this period.

After everything, after being forced into school; finding my mate, being whipped, dying, being brought back to life to be kidnapped and then fully recover to find war on my doorstep, it ends like this. It ends the way I had always planned it.

A challenge for the Alpha title. "I can't let any more pack members die for me Josh. Please try and understand."

"Call me selfish." Every muscle in his face is tight as he tries to force away the sobs that I'm openly showcasing to everyone. "I won't apologize for wanting you for the rest of my life. And I'm afraid I won't have that." Humorlessly he laughs, "Hell I probably won't live at all. I give it a day, maybe two. I've felt too much Maya. Every time you were in pain and when you died, I've felt it all. I know my heart can't take losing you a second time." Even though he is so furious, I can still see the love in his eyes. Hidden under the pain, under the hurt and anger it shines through. Like a white mark on a black canvas. A single flame in the depths of darkness.

Dying for someone is much easier than to live for someone. Dying is inevitable and a voluntary sacrifice I would make over and over again. But living, that's something entirely different. Would I go against all odds to one day hopefully live in peace? Would I fight with everything inside of me to continue breathing? Would I strive through all the pain and sadness? Anger and betrayal? One look at my mate, and the answer is undoubtedly yes.

A wave of determination washes over me. Amber begins pacing inside of her cage, practically stretching. She hasn't been out to play for a good while. She's refreshed and ready to tear into this male. "I'll live. For you." Sliding off my jacket, I see people grimacing at my back… no not just my back anymore. My entire body. Kermit however seems pleased. "THIS IS WHAT YOUR LEADER DOES!" Stepping forward, I take off my shoes. "YOU WILLINGLY AND BLINDLY FOLLOW A SICK WOLF, WHO GETS HIS KICKS FROM TORTURING INNOCENTS!"

"You done?"

I shake my head, growling in the process. "No. Not even close. I will never be done, not until your throat is across the yard. Not until your blood is dripping from my teeth and saturating Amber's taste buds. I will never be done despising you, not even once you're dead. This –" I gesture towards the empty space between us, "this ends tonight. I will kill you Kermit, unfortunately you will never get to see your mate and you will never meet the Moon Goddess." His eyes hold more than fury, a rage like one I've never seen before.

And I think it's because he believes me. He won't ever admit it, he won't ever show it but the fact I'm getting under his skin is enough for me. Stepping forward, I bow up and meet his gaze. "I'll have to beat that out of you. You seem to have forgotten your place."

"The only way I'm leaving this field tonight, is if I'm dead. I won't be going anywhere with you. I will never submit, you either kill me or surrender your pack. But make no mistake Kermit, it isn't me who will be dying tonight. Let's not get our roles reversed." Before he has time to react, my fist connects to his face. A resounding crack is heard, "Damn did that feel good."

My right foot kicks in his rib cage. Another crack, "You should have been drinking some milk. That liquor doesn't exactly have a lot of calcium in it." Another blow to the face. _'Someone, find Alpha William. Heal him, now.'_

Taking a step back, I glance at Kermit. A rush of anger, and an overwhelming sense of power reaches every bit of muscle, bone and tissue within me. A sickly sweet smile dances at my lips. "Get up, you pathetic dog." Tackling me to the ground, I miss his fist by a fraction of a second before rolling him over so I'm on top. Punching his throat, I hear the sound of his windpipe collapsing. "Unfortunately that will heal before you suffocate to death." Amber is beginning to take control, we want him to suffer. Rolling onto my back, my legs lock around his shoulder before I pull back on his arm. I don't wait, I make it snap within seconds. He can't even scream. I'm about to roll over to his other arm, when it connects to my nose.

I feel Amber taking over. Fur sprouting effortlessly, my tongue flicking out to wipe the blood away on my nose before it shifts to a snout. I haven't shifted in so long, it doesn't take mere seconds like it used to. I feel my tail growing as I fall to all fours. My ears perking up from where they're perched on top my head. Snarling, I circle my prey as he readjusts his arm. Damn he heals fast. "What, did you think I was done for?" Snorting out loud for everyone to hear, earns a few chuckles.

 _'On the contrary, we were hoping for the opposite.'_

Pack members of mine growl in agreement. "You're a feisty one Maya. I'll break you of that, don't think for one second that you have this one."

Leaping forward, my teeth dig into his calf before retreating back again. Amber enjoys the taste of his blood on our canines. We smile a wolfy grin, as if to say 'bring it on asshole'. As soon as I see his wolf beginning to take form, I sprint into action. Tackling him to the ground in the process. My claws digging into any piece of flesh that is absolutely possible, unfortunately he is doing the same. Mud gets caked onto my blonde fur when he rolls us over so he's on top and ultimately in control. Kermit's teeth bite painfully into my snout before I claw deeply into his underbelly causing him to yelp. As soon as we're both on all fours, I sprint not giving him any time to regain his bearings. Putting as much power behind each stride that I can gather, mud flicks out every time my paw leaves the wet earth. The Moon Goddess is crying tonight, for every wolf that has died.

My head connects to his ribs, knocking him 15 feet back. I don't halt my movements. Grabbing the scruff of his neck, I toss this male from side to side. His body connecting to the earth over and over again.

Left to right.

Left to right.

A total of 7 times he's tossed around like a fucking rag doll before I let him fall to the earth. Knowing my strength is slowly fading, I lie my belly on the ground. My teeth are already embedded into his neck. Growling in satisfaction, the blood begins to pool on my tongue. All before, I'm standing a foot away. His throat is in my mouth, and his body is lying limp on the wet earth.


	60. Chapter 60-The Aftermath

Arabella is already sauntering my direction with a smirk on her face before her gaze flickers to Kermit. I nod, letting her know she can do whatever the hell she wants at this point. I want this to be over and I want him gone. Her smile widens, before grimacing at the now naked male. Gripping his hand she makes sure to flip off her father who is looking a little worse for wear before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

I have a feeling I won't be seeing her for as long as she can possibly allow.

Focusing back on the task at hand, my glacier like orbs narrow in on my mate. His eyes are wide and in complete disbelief. With every step forward, a few wolves bow in submission. Their necks angled out and Amber is becoming even more arrogant. I fight the urge to toss my tail up because right now, all I want to do is tuck tail and submit to Josh.

And that's what I do.

Dropping Kermit's throat at Josh's feet, I lower my snout towards the ground. My tail folds underneath me, and now it is my turn to bow. I'm not the Alpha here, no matter what I accomplished…my mate is. He is the only male I will ever submit to. I'm trusting him with my pack that I've absorbed, and that action alone holds more respect than anyone can say with their words. I can see everyone else following suit, and I can practically feel Jax basking in the ambiance. The rogues sprint towards the trees, making a bee line for the territory lines. As if we'd actually go after them right now. Josh however, gives nothing away. His face remains the way it was before I continued my challenge on Kermit. Wounded and deceived. "He deserved worse." Was all my mate said before taking his focus completely off of me. "TWILIGHT AND ITS ALLIES! Today we claim victory!" Howls and growls of approval should have me feeling all warm and fuzzy. I should feel great because Kermit is gone and he can't hurt me. But Josh's face continues to flash in my mind, so I remain in a submissive position. Even though I know it will take a lot more than this to earn his forgiveness.

If it's even possible at this point. _'Riley, you and Dr. Packwood along with nurses need to make your way to the pack house entrance. Inform Josh of your movements.'_

I have a feeling he doesn't want to hear from me right now. "If you are wounded, please make your way towards the pack house. If you are a wounded past member of Thomas or Kermit, you will also be seen with a warrior escort. Once you are done, you will join the rest of your comrades in the cells for the night until I can speak to you individually. Until I find out where your loyalties lie." Obviously they aren't happy about it, heads drop, some are stifling a growl but honestly, what'd they expect? "I won't have another uprising. Warriors, if you are well split yourself up into groups. One group will help the wounded, the other will lead them to the cells."

"Yes, Alpha." Nodding in affirmation everyone gets to work on his orders. Josh still stands right in front of me. I hear him say a brief 'thanks' and I'm wondering what for until I see the material of basketball shorts as he steps inside them. I didn't even notice that everyone was naked. That's just how often I see everything.

Amber takes over for a fraction of a second, my tongue darting out to his ankle in an effort to clean the blood up. She doesn't understand that he doesn't want that right now. And she's practically broken hearted when he pulls his leg away as if our tongue was on fire. Whimpering, she retreats back into my mind. Chancing a glance at my mate, he just shakes his head. "I told you I wouldn't forgive you." When he turns and walks away, I involuntarily shift. Sobs escaping my parted lips while I'm curled up onto the ground in an effort to cover myself. "Luna." A blanket is draped over me by Kris. "H-He'll come around. You did it for the pack."

I can't even manage to nod. I am actually aching in places I never even knew existed. "Maya." The soft words of my best friend don't even get me to look up. "Come on Maya." She helps me stand and without her, I'd be plummeting back to earth.

"He's r-rejecting m-me."

Riley tries to laugh, fails miserably but she tries. "You're mated and marked Maya. He can't reject you."

"That makes it worse." I whisper and discreetly wipe my tears away. I can feel the burning hatred he has for me. The betrayal, the disgust. I can feel it all. "He turned away from Amber's healing, he won't even l-look at me." She stops in the middle of the hall and pulls me into a hug. I don't know how long I stand there just sobbing into her shoulder. My mind still reeling on previous events, "William." I whisper and pull away to look her in the eyes. "Alpha William. Where is he? How is he?"

When she doesn't say anything, I feel as if someone punched me in the gut. She averts her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry Maya."

My humorless chuckle turns into another sob, my legs giving out from underneath me. "I fucked up my chance at a family with my mate and lost the only other family I have left." My voice came out all high pitched and squealy at the end. "Go." I whisper and since she knows me so well, she simply pecks my forehead and turns the corner. I can hear her sniffling as she walks away.

 _'Jax still loves us.'_ Amber tries to put a positive spin on things.

 _'We're back to the beginning. His wolf loves us, and Josh doesn't.'_ At least not right now. I should probably hold out hope, maybe in a few days he'll come around but hope has gotten me nothing in this life time. Only broken dreams and sob stories.

 _'Mate pulled away from me.'_

 _'I'm sorry he did that Amber. It's my fault.'_

 _'No Maya, I agreed to what we did as well. You are not the only one to blame.'_ My hands begin to shake. The events of today, coupled with my weakened state are beginning to get the better of me. Inhaling deeply, I crawl my way into the bathroom directly across from me. Locking the door, I stretch out on the plush rug and cover myself up with a blanket that Riley supplied me with.

I don't have the energy to go to bed.

Or, I should really say I don't have the energy to go to bed alone. Because that's what I'll be doing.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It had been 2 days since I've spoken to Josh.

31 hours and 42 minutes since I last saw him.

We lost a total of 15 wolves, not even close to the amount I had anticipated. 3 were from our pack, 5 from Eric's and 7 from William's. Their funerals were all held yesterday and I managed to pull myself out of bed to attend them and give condolences to their mates. I couldn't help but wonder if it would hurt any less if Josh were dead.

Obviously I know the answer, it would be worse losing him. But, not being able to see me is a lot better than having the capability of seeing me and not acting on it because you don't want to. Josh has been performing the latter. When I woke up the morning after the battle, I was in the guest room. I had hoped it was Josh who had moved me but I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to get my hopes up and ask only to be saddened by the answer I would undoubtedly receive. So here I am today, riding in a separate vehicle from my mate on our way to the Power Pack to honor Alpha William. My grandfather.

His mate had passed away only hours after he did. Being an older she-wolf herself, her heart gave way to the pain. My grandmother. It's a rough time for the Power Pack seeing as his son, my uncle would soon be taking over. It's always precarious to switch over Alpha reigns but there's no threat at the moment and as long as I'm Luna we would be their ally whether they asked for help or not. Pulling into the familiar clearing, all the wolves are already awaiting our arrival.

Dressed in black.

That's one thing we do have in common with humans. The Moon Goddess represents everything light in the darkest night, she's the light through the dark times and our dark clothing. I crane my neck to catch a glimpse of my mate, my heart hammering against my chest and tugging all at the same time. Part of me wants to look away because I know seeing him will only make me yearn for him more but I can't look away. It's physically impossible for me. His door opens, and my breath gets caught in my throat. Even now, he's so ruggedly handsome. The sleeves of his black button up are rolled to his elbows and its tucked into his black dress pants that are held up with his belt.

Josh's hair is in its natural bed head state that I always make fun of him for. His eyes aren't as bright as they normally are. Deep circles reside beneath them, and their usual spark has all but disappeared. Lucas has told me he's been interviewing the prisoners one on one, stating their conditions for residing in our pack and what is expected of them. I'm not ashamed that Lucas is a spy of mine, but Josh knows that and won't speak to him about anything. Well, anything regarding me.

Glancing down, I'm wearing a pair of black jeans, my leather jacket and a black tank top underneath. I had briefly considered wearing a dress but the scars littering my body were the only thing that I could focus on. And today isn't about me, it's about William. I was asked to give a speech by I guess my uncle, that doesn't even really like me. And if he does, well I couldn't ever tell. Not by the tone of voice he had given me over the phone. Can't say I blame him, I'd hate me too. When I step out of the car, I can tell Josh catches my scent. His entire frame stiffens, his eyes close and his nostrils flare as if this is the first time he's scenting me. Nibbling at my lip, I do the one thing I'm not supposed to. I _hope_ that he turns around. I just want to see him closer up. But when he doesn't make a move to so much as glance at me and walks away, my heart shatters again. Gulping, I swallow back more tears that I didn't think I had.

Unfortunately, I never run out of those. "He's being terrible." Kris whispers to me, while escorting me towards the rows of chairs.

I just shake my head, "I deserve this."

"No you don't. A few hours maybe. But, not this. I know this is weird but I can feel your pain. I'm just your guardian, what the hell is he thinking putting you through this? I know he can feel it."

There's nothing more than I can say except for, "I deserve this."

Kris growls, and plops down in the seat beside me. "No you don't." His words are more firm than I can even muster right now. "You did what a true Luna would do. And now he's basically rejecting you." Outwardly I wince at his phrasing and for the second time ever he touches me. His hand clamps down over my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. I know it's the guardian in him coming out, he loves his mate more than anything else in this world. But right now, I'll take any sort of comfort I can get.

But it's gone too quick. He drops his hand and faces straight ahead. His body is dangerously stiff. "Sorry Maya. Alpha has asked me to move."

"But, you're – you said you'd sit with me. Because Riley couldn't come, and Lucas had to run the pack you said you w-would sit with me." My chin starts to tremble again as tears pool in my eyes, "please." I all but beg. "I really don't want to be by myself."

Kris glances at me, pain exuding from his eyes before he stiffens again and takes his leave. He links me an I'm sorry and yet again I'm mourning alone. I deserve this. I repeat over and over again, in hopes that I'll actually believe it and quit wallowing in self-pity. _'Maya you don't deserve this. Haven't you been through enough in your life?'_

 _'I hurt Josh. I deserve this.'_

 _'Even Jax thinks he's being too rough on you.'_

The funeral begins, I kind of hoped it would drag me out of my thoughts but it doesn't succeed. I catch myself glancing in Josh's direction. Farkle and Zay stand beside him, both giving me sympathetic smiles seeing that I'm all alone. I don't return them, I couldn't even fake smile if I tried. Whenever it was my turn to make a speech, I rise off the chair, my legs shaking slightly. I haven't been eating, it just makes me sick. "Good afternoon, for those of you who don't know me I'm Maya. Alpha William w-was my grandfather. Found out that bit of information a little later than I would have liked. Truth is, I found out 4 months ago that he was my grandpa and I spoke to him a handful of times since then." Sniffling, I glance towards the casket. "I uh – I – he along with his wife were the only family I had left." Sucking in a sharp and shaky breath, I manage to look up from the ground. "And now they're gone and I'm so sorry. Even though I only knew him for a short time, I loved him like I had known him my whole life. His bright personality resembled my mother's and because of that I gravitated towards him easily." Tears fall effortlessly now; I have no idea what I'm saying. I'm rambling at this point but I can't seem to get it to stop. "I know that he and his mate are walking hand in hand with the Moon Goddess right now but I'm selfish and I just want him back. I loved that I could call him family because I didn't ever have any and I – I never got the chance to do that. I didn't have a lot of family and he welcomed me with open arms. He was a great man, a great wolf and a wise Alpha. He will be missed greatly and – "My orbs gravitate to the casket again. Shaking my head, I step towards it, my hands lingering on the cherry wood for a few moments before wiping my nose and letting it fall careleslly to my side. "Cherish the family you have left. I know what it's like to have none." Instead of taking my seat once again, I saunter down the aisle and toss my leather jacket to Kris on my way out.

As soon as I reach the woods, I shift midair. _'Amber take control. I need to get away for a while. Just, stay away from Josh. I can't handle any more rejection, I don't think you can either.'_

 _'I understand Maya. I'll keep control for as long as you allow. Relax. You need it.'_

Doing as she says, I close off my mind from everyone and everything. The last thing I hear is a pain filled howl.

My pain filled howl.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

By the time I allowed myself back into reality, I had no idea how long it had been. I had no idea where Amber had taken us or what she had done. I trusted her fully and to my luck she didn't disturb me once. Opening my mind up, I feel the soreness in my legs and paws. _'How long was I out for?'_

 _'4 moons.'_

 _'Shit.'_

 _'Yes. Shit, indeed.'_ I'm about to ask about Josh but decide against it. But of course Amber knows what I want. _'He's been following us. Keeping his distance but following us.'_ My heart swells at the thought. Whenever I inhale deeply, I can smell him. My tense muscles relaxing completely, even though it was just a whiff it was more than what I had allowed myself in… too long. _'I've eaten for us. You really shouldn't allow yourself to go that long without food.'_

 _'I'm sorry Amber.'_

 _'You were sick. Not physically but in the mind, I understand. Are you feeling better?'_

 _'I think so. I guess it just depends on how my mate treats me from now on.'_

Trotting towards a stream, I lean in and lap up the cool liquid. _'Amber, where are we?'_

 _'1 hour run north from the pack. We're in our unexplored territory. Thomas'.'_

So if I were to walk that'd be roughly 4 hours. Sitting on my haunches, I don't make a move. My mind is running 90 miles per hour and I suddenly remember why I shut down for a few days. Sometimes, when the pain is too much to bear, our wolves take over. It's their way of protecting us from ourselves. Amber's done that twice now. Once when I initially ran away and just now. However, this time was more unbearable than the first.

I felt so alone.

Hell, I was alone. The one person who tried to comfort me was Kris, and he was sent away as quickly as he tried. Riley was busy with healing and her mate and her baby. I couldn't ask for her undivided attention. I've been alone so much in my life, I figured I'd be used to it by now. It makes things so much easier when you don't care about things or people. But as Kermit put it, that's my weakness. I care too much. If I wouldn't have cared about wolves losing their lives than I would happily be with Josh right now, at the expense of more deaths.

Or my pack and mate would have been slaughtered while I was forced to watch and then tortured into oblivion. I'd like to think I chose the better option but I can't be mad at Josh. He's already gone through enough pain caused by me, I willingly put myself into a situation where I could have easily died. The chances of me dying were greater since I was not at my best and he knew that. My mate was just tired of hurting. I forgave him for everything he had done the moment he had done it. That doesn't make it hurt any less but it's the truth.

I'm just going to patiently wait for him to forgive me. I'll keep my distance.

I'll keep myself busy and hopefully he'll at least consider forgiving me soon. Even though he said he never would. My heart sinks slightly at the notion. I did it again, I got my hopes up. I'm taking him following me as a sign that he could forgive me for what I had done. I'm reading way too much into it.

 _'Jax misses us. Jax says mate misses us… a lot.'_

I force away my smile, _'I miss mate a lot. Amber, without you –_

 _'I know Maya. I'll always be here for you.'_

This time I can't help but snort, _'Like you have a choice. You are literally embedded inside of me.'_

Leaning down, I lap up some more water before I begin my trek back home… hopefully it doesn't feel as empty as it did last time. I'm about to take a step away from the stream when I hear someone step out from the trees behind me. "Please don't run."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, so my heart hurt after writing this chapter.**

 **Do you think Josh is overreacting?**

 **Do you think Maya should forgive him?**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	61. Chapter 61-Made for One Another

"Please don't run." I try not to, I really do but my entire frame shivers. I've missed his voice so much. I feel as if I could melt into a puddle from the effect he has on me. Luckily I am able to compose myself somewhat before that happens. Josh stares at me, he's incredibly timid in his movements. I know he's trying to decipher if I'm Amber or Maya and he's trying not to scare me off. He needs to shave, and he needs sleep. I can see the bags under his eyes.

 _'He'd keep watch while we slept. And then he'd follow us during the day.'_

Well that explains it. The air between us is awkward and filled with tension, I'm not even sure what to do at the moment. I want to run and leap into his arms, but Amber and I both agree to keep our distance. Neither one of us wants to be rejected again, I would say it is a good sign that he's here but at the same time, he could just be here to tell me to go to the pack house. He probably wants to sleep and can't while I'm out here.

Gulping, I bow my head and lay on my stomach, showcasing my neck for him to see. He chokes on a sob and falls towards me. He cups my face in his hands and lets the tears fall freely. His mouth opens but he can't seem to get any words out. I don't really care right now, he's touching me. I'm lost in complete and utter ecstasy. I don't dare move, but I close my eyes and relish in the sparks his touch causes. "Amber, please bring back Maya. I need to apologize to her. Please. She has family, please. I am her family and she needs to know that." Whimpering slightly, he starts to cry again. His arms wrap around my neck and he buries his face into my fur. "I know you're trying to protect her. I know and I am so sorry." I nuzzle my snout into his neck, trying not to howl with happiness before I lick his shoulder. "I could have lost her, again. I just – I know she was fine. She hardly had a scratch on her but she could have – I could have had to go through that gut wrenching experience of watching and feeling her die again." I whimper at his broken tone and inch closer on my stomach, "Please stop bowing to me, I fucking hate it so much. I should have fallen to my knees and told her that when she did that in front of the entire pack." A few tears fall out of my eyes, that was slightly embarrassing for me. "I just thought she didn't care. She constantly throws herself into dangerous situations. I just – is she not happy with me Amber? Is that why she does shit like that?"

I vehemently shake my head from left to right, "From the moment I met her, she's been an absolute fucking pistol. Fighting me in the hall and ordering my pack members around to taking the whippings for me. And then, running into rogue territory to save a little girl and taking on 3 wolves by herself." We sit in silence for a few moments while he gathers his composure since he's beginning to tear up yet again.

 _'I let Jax think it was me in control, Maya. You deserve to hear this.'_

Not fully understanding what she meant, I don't even have time to ask her before Josh picks up again. "I just, I am supposed to protect her. And all she's ever fucking done for my pack and I is put herself in front of danger. The moment she challenged Kermit, I felt like my entire world was ending because that's what she is. You are both my entire world, Amber. I don't know how to express that to her, she even knew what she was doing because she was immediately apologizing when I was walking towards her. I just wanted her to stay inside and be safe, I didn't want her putting herself in harm's way when she was still healing." His fingers begin to thread through my fur, taking advantage of the love he's giving I rest my head in my mate's lap. I've missed this so much. "Like the asshole I am, I embarrassed her twice. Fucking twice Amber! I told her that I'd never forgive her, the look on her face was worse than a silver bullet. And the moment I walked away from her, and heard her sobs I might as well have died. She just fought Kermit for control of the packs and won the 'Alpha' title and she was balled up on the muddy earth crying, because I'm a dick. I thought being strong and holding my ground was what was right. I thought if I continued walking, she'd realize I was enough or could be enough for her. That she wouldn't need danger to fill whatever void was inside of her. And if I wasn't enough, I could at least try to be." He stops for a moment, nibbling at his lip he hesitantly asks, "Am I enough for her? I can try to change if I'm not. I just, I need to know what she wants. I – I can change. I can be what she needs, I can be what she wants."

Nuzzling my face into his neck, I lick him continuously. His chuckles turn into small sobs, "I've missed you and Maya so much, Amber. How is she ever going to forgive me? My own Gamma's, Beta and Lead Warrior can hardly look at me. I can hardly look at myself. I let her sit at the funeral alone. I threatened to kill Kris, and when that didn't work I told him I'd kick him out of the pack so he couldn't be with his mate." I growl slightly, like hell that would ever happen. I'd confront and smack some sense into Josh before that happened. "I know." Josh sighs and rubs his eyes, "I know. But come one he was touching Maya, you don't touch another male's mate. But, I know." He whispers again, his way of telling me to not chastise him further for that. "I just watched her cry and mouth 'I deserve this' over and over again. Like she was trying to convince herself." I was trying to do exactly that. "Why do I always mess up with her? Any time I disagree with her, which isn't often but when I do it turns into an absolute disaster. I become a major asshole."

The more he talks, the more he convinces me that he was being a jerk. "Yes I was mad. No I wasn't mad, I was furious. I don't think I've ever felt that way before in my life but I've also never been more broken hearted and hurt by her decision. I know she was doing it for the pack and our allies, she saw what I saw. We were outnumbered and she refused for wolves to die especially because she blamed herself for the war. That reasonable excuse was blinded by the pain I felt whenever you both died and when you were kidnapped."

"I don't even know why I'm trying to make up excuses. There's no way she'll forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me. I should really just enjoy the time I'm spending with you now, after what I've put her through she won't let me around her, she won't let me hold her and kiss her." His chin starts to tremble, furthering the crack in my heart that can only be repaired by him. "I should really just lay here with you for a little while and hold you as long as possible." Humorlessly he laughs and rests his head against mine while scratching behind my ears, "Put in a good word for me?" When I lick his chin tasting the salt of his tears, he smiles lightly. "I'm going to miss this. Holding and touching you." His lips touch in between my eyes, "Kissing you. This is worse than all my other indiscretions combined. She's been alone all her life, she's hurt enough in her life and I'm supposed to prevent her from feeling that way. How many times do I have to screw shit up before I get that right?"

I don't even know what to say right now. I don't know what to do. He's overloaded me with information and I want to laugh, I want to cry and I want to be mad all at once and I feel like I'm frozen in the moment. Because I've missed holding, touching and kissing him. I should be devastated that he allowed me to feel empty and made me feel unwanted. I should be furious that he embarrassed me in front of the pack and sent Kris away – not to mention threatened him – when I needed some sort of consoling. I should laugh because I'm thinking the same thing. How many times do I have to screw shit up before I get it right? I keep putting myself in dangerous situations and making decisions without taking into consideration on how he feels. From the very beginning when I told him I wouldn't run from the Sepiente Wolves, when I took his punishment… I knew I would do anything to protect him. Which unfortunately consisted of me hurting him emotionally in the process.

We both hurt each other in our own way.

Our own painful, awful, crazy – and in the past few days – tragic sort of way. Despite the pain we've both unknowingly put the other through we are still pulled towards one another and I hate to say it isn't all the mate bond. I am so irrevocably in love with this male. Even without my wolf, I would love him. Some moments can be awful and painful, but most are like magic, they can be so insanely beautiful that even now I'm trying not to cry from happy tears.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear or feel Josh shuffling to lay down beside me.

I didn't feel him rest his head on my paws.

And I have no idea how long he was snoring.

He got his say, and I know that eventually I'll have to have my own but for right now I'm just going to wrap my tail around him and let him relax. I'll stay up and keep watch, I'll keep him safe so he can rest.

Goddess knows he needs it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I have no idea how long I stared at him for. Based on the sun, I'd say roughly 2 hours. I wasn't a creeper the entire two hours, I don't really know if that helps but I didn't stare at him the whole time. I'd occasionally watch as the sun was retreating behind the trees and the way it would reflect off the water. I also growled at every rabbit I smelt running past us, it was freaking taunting. But Josh needed to sleep, I'm practically waiting for him to roll off of me so I can go hunt us up some food.

Yes my mind was strictly on food when I should have been thinking and processing everything he had said. I guess, I just wanted to relish in this moment because we're finally at peace. Maybe not so much between us two but now that Kermit is dead the whole war issue has been resolved. But there are still a lot of open ended effects to his death. I have no idea what is going on with the other pack members and what their probation will entail. I'm also not sure when the executions will be. Lucas had brought pictures to me and had me identify the wolves that I had seen when I was being captured in the clearing and then when I was held underground.

Of course none of the tasks Lucas gave me took precedent over my mate and our relationship, it was a distraction while we were arguing – no matter how fleeting the distraction was. Mostly because Lucas had a hint of Josh's scent on his clothes. I'm hoping that after his rambling and full blown speech he gave me today that this is getting us back on track. I would have been worried that he was delirious from lack of sleep, but the gleam in his eyes was holding any argument at bay. So much truth behind so much pain, I was saddened and relieved all at the same time.

To my luck he ends up rolling the opposite direction of me and I take the opportunity to get up as quietly as possible. We both need to eat and I can scent a deer close by. I will hopefully be back before he wakes up, I would link Jax but as far as they know, I am actually Amber. Once I hit the tree line I'm sprinting off in the direction my nose is leading. I don't crouch and wait to attack. As soon as the large buck comes into view, I can practically see the blood flowing in its veins and with my tummy rumbling I'm leaping midair and sinking my teeth into its neck. The iron filled liquid saturates my tongue in a satisfying way. Normally, I would chow down right where I'm at and take the rest to Josh but, I've been away from him for days and I don't want to have to be gone longer than necessary. Even if he is sleeping, I feel whole when he is around. Using quite a bit of force I'm dragging him back towards the small pond where I left Josh. Ugh, I'm too freaking weak for this shit. But I'm doing this for Josh.

If I'm being honest, I've already forgiven him. Which I hate, because I feel like there should be some sort of retribution for the pain he caused me. But why would I want to put the man and wolf I love in more pain? Even if that thought didn't cross his mind, ever, it crossed mine. He honestly thinks that it's his fault, that he isn't enough for me? He's more than I could have ever asked for in a mate. Though he can be a complete ass sometimes that does not even remotely compare to how unequivocally sweet and loving he can be. Josh is more than I deserve, I should know because he keeps putting up with my shit. I mean, I did start a war because I was mated to him. I was a nuisance from the moment he met me and he didn't care, he loved me in spite of all the drama and baggage I had. So yes, I forgive him. After his speech, how could I not?

As soon as I break into the clearing where I left my mate, a painful scream is resonating through my ears mixed with sobbing. Was I so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear this sooner? I'm a freaking werewolf! My mouth falls agape, effectively dropping the buck I had killed on the forest floor. A slight whimper escapes my mouth as he screams so openly as if someone is tearing him apart. My heart breaks from the pain his scream is exuding, why is he so sad? His hands are tugging his hair angrily, and tears are streaming down his chiseled features. Darting towards him, my snout pushes against his face in an effort to get him to look at me. His eyes are closed, and as if he were in a dream he whispers my name breathlessly, "Amber." I lick his chin, beckoning him to open his eyes and slowly they flutter open. Josh sucks in a sharp breath, "I thought you left." His arms snake around my neck to pull me closer to his frame, his strong hold prevents me from doing anything but moving closer to him. "I thought you left Amber, I – I woke up and you weren't there. I thought I had lost you too. I've already lost Maya please don't leave me too."

Shaking my head from left to right, I basically try to become a lap wolf. To my luck, my mate laughs at my failed attempt. "Does Maya really not want to come back?" Josh asks me, his eyes full of hope. "Amber please, I promise I won't hurt her again. Y- You can pull her back out." I think the only issue now is I'll be naked. Yes, he's my mate and seen me naked more times than I can even count but if I were to shift in his lap naked, then all we would be thinking about or doing is more of a physical activity. When we should be having more of an emotional conversation. Slowly the flame of hope in his eyes begins to die out, for the first time in days I let my mental wall down to feel him.

I blocked him off when all I was feeling was betrayal and hurt. I hated that Josh felt that because of me, so like a human relationship I closed myself off as much as possible. Now that I'm letting it down, emotions flood me. I almost feel as if I'm drowning, they range from one end of the spectrum to the other. Anger at himself to happiness that I'm in his lap. Devastation of what he put me through to pain because I haven't shifted into my human form. Hate for himself for what he did, a little contempt for what I did with Kermit. But mostly, love. So much fucking love I don't even know if I could ever reciprocate it.

 _'It's time Maya. You may not know what to say to mate, but Jax won't even talk to him right now.'_

 _'WHAT?'_

Amber lies down in her cage and whimpers, _'2 days ago. He'll allow a shift, but Jax won't speak to him for what he did to you. He'll come out to speak to me, but ignore Josh's apologies. They miss us so much, and I miss them Maya. I know you do too. I know you miss them, you just don't know what to say.'_

 _'Since when did you become so smart?'_

 _'You and I have been through a lot together Maya. I've learned a lot, but right now I just want my mate.'_

Closing my eyes, I feel my fur receding into my skin and my bones snapping into place. Through the bond, Josh's emotions are hitting me full force. Surprise, excitement, nervousness, a lot of nerves. Josh is extremely nervous. When I feel my last rib snapping back, I squeeze my eyes tightly. I'll admit I'm slightly afraid to open them, because once I do then this conversation will have to happen. The sensation of Josh's eyes on me, fills my body to the core. His fingers are caressing my cheek in a loving way as I'm pulled tighter into his form. Unlike Amber I can actually fit into his lap. I can smell the salt from his tears and hear his somewhat silent sobs. "Maya." The only thing I gathered from his words was the amount of hope within them. I really don't want him to lose hope.

My eyes fly open, meeting a pair of desperate chocolate ones that are stained with red. I was just as desperate, my arms snake around his neck quickly. My fingertips touch his hair for the first time in a week. Our skin brushes together, our scents combine effortlessly because the Moon Goddess made us specifically for one another. Our scents were meant to mingle, his arms were meant to hold me till forever and after that. We were meant to cry together and love one another. Leaning back to stare into his eyes, I kiss him. Our lips were made for one another.

Most importantly, we were made to forgive one another.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	62. Chapter 62-Princess or Future Beta

"I forgive you." I whisper against his parted lips before going back to kissing him again. You never realize how much you miss something and someone until you lose them or the opportunity to do it. In my situation, I knew how much I'd miss Josh. I knew how much I'd miss his touch and his hold that he always protectively and possessively had on me. I knew I'd miss his kisses and his love, and I think that made the situation so much worse.

Even though I knew all of that, it did nothing to compare to the emptiness I had felt inside of me the past couple of days. This mate business is no joke. The Moon Goddess wants you together, and makes it incredibly painful if you don't comply to her demands. She's pretty controlling when you sit down and think about it. Goddess, if Maya from the beginning of the school year were to see me now, she's be incredibly disappointed that I had let this male consume every part of my being. I put everything into this kiss. Everything I've felt the past few days; how much I miss him, all my love, all my anger and resentment, my loneliness. And he does the same, the contempt he holds for himself and the hate he's feeling. His kiss is almost painful… almost. Josh is just gentle enough to drown me in lust, the exact opposite thing I should be thinking or drowning in. We should really discuss everything from the past couple of days, but the fact that he is now inside me has my mind virtually clouded.

Here we are. A couple of werewolves making love on the forest floor, next to a creek and not once have our lips fell from one another. One of his hands move to lift my leg and wrap it around his waist, I refuse to be on top right now. He can do all the work, that can be part of his punishment. My nails are clawing his back as he greedily swallows my moans. "I love you so much, Maya." Josh whispers. "I missed you so much, I am so fucking sorry."

My hands hold his face as he thrusts into me again, "I love you." It doesn't take either one of us long to finish. It wasn't like he was taking his time, and I haven't felt this happy in days so I was greedily taking everything I could get. When he does, we just lie there together. My fingers are tangled in his hair; our bodies have a thin coat of sweat layered upon it. His face is buried into my neck as we both work to catch our breath. I have no idea how long we laid there, and I didn't quite care because in this moment things were perfect. We weren't fighting, we weren't crying or hurting because we were in one another's arms. For the first time in a week, I've felt content and secure... dare I say, happy? I'm afraid if I think that, everything will come crashing down. I've never really been truly happy, because of the whole Kermit trying to kill – no torture – me, and Thomas trying to marry me thing. So the underlying emotion of fear was always there and present, I just never made it known. "You're enough for me."

That's the one thing I want him to know, that he is more than enough, more than I deserve and it isn't fair that I've let him think otherwise. Because I know how that feels. I know how it feels to never do anything right, to never be good enough. I was never good enough for Kermit, he'd always find reasons to punish me. I was never strong enough to protect my mother, because in the end whenever he'd finish with his cruel and unusual punishment, my mom would still cry. I wasn't a good enough Luna, bringing war upon my pack within the first week of being inducted. It's truly an emotion I am more than familiar with so I understand how much it sucks. I feel warm water tricking down my shoulder and I am aware that he is crying. I tighten the hold I have on his neck in an effort to comfort him. "I'm such a dick, Maya. I know that, but please don't leave me." Josh sobs into my shoulder causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, Josh. I won't ever leave you. If I was going to leave you it would have been the moment you walked away from me."

It would have been so easy to run away from everything. But the Twilight pack is my home, it's where my wolf and I belong and a good portion of that is because Josh was there. Even though we weren't speaking, trying to catch glimpses of him was pretty exhilarating. My mate's hold on me tightens as he pulls out of the junction of my shoulder and neck. His orbs are wild and frantic as they turn darker, Jax is coming to light. "No. We wouldn't have let you leave. I wouldn't have let you go."

Maybe I should have pretended I was leaving, that would have cleared up this whole mess a lot quicker than this whole giving control to Amber for four days. "I'm here." I whisper while caressing his jawline. Gulping, I break eye contact. "It wasn't just you who made a mistake, Josh. I should have taken into consideration how you were feeling and what you would have wanted from me in that particular situation."

He shakes his head and innocently pecks my nose. "If we considered what you did, 'a mistake' – which it wasn't because you saved lives, despite the fact you risked yours – than you only made one 'mistake'. I made a mistake every day that I didn't look at, love or speak to you." The rough, calloused palm of his hand caresses my cheek lovingly. "I embarrassed you in front of the pack."

"Yeah, you did do that." I fight off the shudder that's working to make itself known. "Did we lose the pack members I fought to gain from that?" Usually after a show like that one, where their Alpha is left crying on the ground, it could be considered a weakness and it wouldn't surprise me if we lost a few wolves. Wolves naturally want to follow a strong wolf, I'm hoping me pledging my loyalty to Josh and him taking over was enough to win them over. Especially members of my old pack.

Josh shakes his head, before resting it against my own. "No we didn't." I can feel the anger he has towards himself. "No one left, I think it helped that you submitted to me and it isn't like I've been the nicest guy to them. Not yet, not while we're still transitioning and they are coming from packs that have fought against us."

I nod in understanding, "But we should discuss what's really important right now and then we can move onto the technicalities of my actions." Hesitantly he nods, and pushes himself off the ground and pull himself out of me. Seconds later, he's helping me off the ground and placing me in his lap. Neither one of us is ready to let the other go just yet. Of course the merger with the other two packs is important, but it doesn't matter if they don't have a strong Alpha and Luna leading them. Separately, they are nowhere near as powerful as they are together. "We've got to get on the same page."

"I think, now that there's no impending war and there's no risk of you getting kidnapped and no risk of you challenging another Alpha, then things will run a lot smoother."

I manage a laugh, the first one in days. Josh's eyes light up in pure and utter awe as he watches my lips. He seems like a kid on Christmas, my mate is completely overjoyed with a simple laugh. A slow smile emerges on his lips and I find it completely adorable. "That's true but just because my life is at risk doesn't mean that tough choices are over. We both need to be very self-conscious of our actions."

"You mean not making an action at all until I discuss it with you? And vice versa?"

I agree and peck his lips, "We're so impulsive and that will be our downfall."

"It doesn't help that we're both Alpha's."

"It doesn't help that we're both arrogant alpha's." Josh chuckles lightly and wraps me up in a hug. "But promise me that you won't ever ignore me for days on end. Please?" Before he can agree, I continue. "Because if you choose to not be around and offer me comfort, I can seek a hug from a friend even if that friend is male." Josh growls and tightens his hold on me, I grip his chin and arch my brow. "You do not ever threaten Kris with his life or mate?"

"Fine. But if he touches you again I'll break his hand."

I'd like to see him try, "Not if you want to stay in my good graces."

He sucks in a sharp breath and exhales heavily, trying to calm himself down. "There are more serious matters to discuss and I don't think Kris is one of them. In the end, you'll protect him which is what is supposed to happen in a guardian situation." Well look at that, he's learning. "Just know Maya, I am so sorry and I know those words will never do anything to make up for the past few days, I still feel it necessary to say them. Nothing I say or do can change what happened, but please forgive me."

"I have." I clutch his face and kiss him again, "I have forgiven you. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

He doesn't say anything to my response, to be honest I wasn't expecting him to. I know my mate, and he's going to beat himself up over this for a little while longer. His own personal form of punishment. He's more cruel to himself than necessary sometimes. But we're young, we're only 18 and even though we're Alpha's we act irrationally and abrupt at times. There's a learning curve to life; love and leadership. And unfortunately – or maybe not so unfortunate – both Josh and I got thrown all 3 of those curveballs at once. "Let's go home my mate, my Luna and my love."

I nod in agreement and crawl out of his lap to shift into my wolf. His midnight black wolf meanders towards me, and our noses touch for a brief moment. _'I love you, Maya and Amber.'_

 _'I love you, Josh and Jax.'_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

When we got home, it was like a freaking party. We had shifted into our skin side and changed into some clothes before we walked out of the trees, hand in hand. That alone had our pack members howling, their Alpha and Luna reuniting is cause for celebration. Somehow the sparks caused by our touch have become even stronger. I'm not sure if it's time or everything we've been through that has made us stronger but I'm going to say a mixture of both.

Unfortunately, Josh had to go resolve a dispute. A male found his mate, and she's dating a different male. It caused some serious controversy, and a fight broke out. I offered to go, but I would probably smack her upside the head and ask her why she would date before she had even met her mate. But apparently, Josh knew that and immediately said 'no thank you'. Fortunately, in this pack we heed to the Moon Goddess' wishes and unless your life is at risk or you are in danger, you have to work things out with your mate. A luxury that was apparently not given in Thomas' or my old pack. I have no doubt that in time, our new pack members that are to be inducted tonight, will see that Josh is in fact a very kind wolf. But he can't show weakness and let things slide. "What's he going to do?" Riley asks me as she rubs her belly, a new habit that she has gained.

"Well, in any other situation he would let them fight it out. Winner gets the prize, but since it involves mates and we adhere to the Moon Goddess, I'm going to say give them a warning and get rid of the unmated wolf."

Riley groans and taps her belly playfully, "I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than my mate. Why would you want to deny yourself the one person that could and does make your life complete and whole, just to date frivolously?"

I smirk because she's preaching to the choir. I see it that way now, and I practically want to admonish myself for pushing him away so much when we first met because I was so stubborn. 'I don't want a mate', blah, blah. Man I was annoying. "When do you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Tomorrow! I'm so freaking pumped." Riley will be a great mother and Lucas – though very over protective – will make a great father to their pup. "I would invite you to go but Lucas and my mom are already going." I shake my head and wave her silliness off before she apologizes. Truth be told I could probably use my Luna status but I won't do that. I'll just wait and eavesdrop outside the door like a normal person.

"Nap time!" Lucas announces while bursting through the door. Yes, he has her on a set schedule. I groan and press my lips against her tummy. "Thank you Luna Maya." I approved for him to have naps with his mate. Josh wasn't overly fond of the idea but a pup needs to bond with his father just as much as the mother does. Plus, Josh is still kissing my ass and refuses to fight over something so petty. Not that I blame him in the slightest.

Meandering down the steps of the pack house, I find my way to the front door and inhale deeply as I walk outside. A lot has changed, and it feels like a weight has been permanently lifted off of my chest now that Kermit is gone and will not be meeting the Moon Goddess or his mate, hopefully ever. Josh was right, he deserved more than what he got but Arabella is going to pick up my slack and gladly. Somehow I found myself in front of the dungeon door, subconsciously I've been wanting to visit here but I'm also terrified. Going down there means two things, drama and answers. I have a lot of questions, why Katie was so adamant on hurting me. Why Thomas wanted me. How either one could live with themselves knowing what Kermit had done to me. But for the first time in my life, I'm content with never knowing the answer to those questions.

Without a hint of reluctance, my hand falls from the door knob and I take a step back. I'm truly happy and the way to keep that going is to not necessarily forget about my past, but move on and grow from it. I'm done with the drama and worry that has plagued my life since I was 5 years old. "Their executions are set for tomorrow morning." I'm still staring at the dark oak door when Josh continues to speak. "I know you are indifferent when it comes to their deaths."

"Remorseful." I whisper and turn around to face my mate, "I feel sorry that they have found one another and because of their greediness, they can't even enjoy one another's love and company. I understand that we can't let traitors run free, and in no way is it ideal to keep them alive down here together." Not only would that be awful for them but a drain on our resources. We prefer to keep our cells empty I learned. Josh is more than ready to clear this dungeon out, he's sick of coming down here and the Twilight pack has never been one for the torture game.

He nods and intertwines our hands, "Katie's parents were put to death this morning."

"How?" The question slips before I have fully processed what he said.

He shook his head and rubs the back of his neck, nervously. "I don't drag it out and no use in wasting bullets. We just snap necks." Quick and painless. "We'll be doing the same for Thomas and Katie."

"Do me a favor babe, do it at the same time." I don't know why I don't want either one to feel the pain of losing their mate, especially after everything they've put me through. But just the thought of looking into your mate's eyes as someone kills them is enough to make me want to vomit. At least they'll walk hand in hand together to the moon.

"Absolutely." He whispers against my temple before kissing it lightly. "For you, anything." Told you he's kissing my ass.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Stupid soundproof doors!

I can't hear anything. "Baby girl, calm down. Come here." I quit my pacing and fall into Josh's arms. He's leaning against the banister as we await to hear if they're having a boy or a girl. "It's a boy, so try not to stress too much."

Shaking my head vehemently, my mates starts to chuckle. "Nope. My money is on a girl. Every time I call her princess I can feel her roll. She's going to be a little princess and Riley will indulge in dressing her up in multitudes of pink." Gross, pink. Yuck. Without noticing it my nose had scrunched up in disdain.

Katie and Thomas were put to death this morning and were cremated. I wasn't and am still not sure why it bothers me but it has been lingering over me all day. I guess the idea of taking mates away from one another doesn't exactly sit right with me. The door slowly creaks open and Topanga saunters out with an expressionless mask upon her face, damn it. She wanted a girl. Lucas follows out next, also no emotions on his face. He doesn't care what he has, but Goddess help him if he has a girl. That little pup will have him wrapped around her finger. Nibbling at my lip, my brows begin to rise in anticipation. When the door opens fully, and I see a bright pink shirt, I begin to scream at the top of my lungs.

She went in with a white one on.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!"

"OH MY GODDESS! SUCK ON THAT JOSH!" I wrap my arms around Riley's neck as we both squeal together. I pull away and cup Riley's face, happy tears trail down her face and I wipe them away. "You're having a little girl. A little princess."

She nods and because I can't resist I hug her again. "Have you thought of names?"

Her doe eyes move to glance at her mate who nods in affirmation. "We are going to name her Maya." My smile falls, and my lips part from the realization of what they just said.

"Y- You are naming her after myself - me?" Tears begin to pool in my eyes before both Riley and Lucas give affirmation of what they've said.

Riley noticeably gulps and takes a step forward, "We hope she's half as kind, loving and selfless as you are. It'll be hard –

"She can do it." I interrupt, "she'll be perfect and so much –" I cut myself off as the feelings start to bubble within my throat.

Lucas clears his throat and pulls my attention towards him, "obviously we know that it can be controversial to name our baby after the current Luna." For whatever reason, "But we're hoping that you'll be okay–" I'm already nodding my head and wrapping my arms around Riley while happily sobbing.

Once I pull away from Riley, I hurriedly wipe my face dry. A chuckle escapes my parted lips as I do so. "We're having a princess."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Alright, so here we are. There are two more chapters and an epilogue. These last few chapters are going to be wrapping up loose ends and falling back in love with Josh because he's been a jerk wagon.**

 **I hope you loved this chapter, don't be a silent reader.**


	63. Chapter 63-To Happiness

"Welcome to the Twilight Pack." I announce to the group of 247 wolves that were just inducted into our pack. A smile is plastered on my face seeing as our pack is growing immensely, and all these wolves came willingly. We decided since both Thomas' and Kermit's land now belonged to us that they could go back to their previous homes if they so choose. Or they could stay here, it was really whatever they wanted. For the next 3 months Zay and Vanessa are going to Thomas' land and setting things straight there – like marking off our boundaries and implementing our customs and expectations and setting a patrol schedule – while Farkle and Smackle are going to Kermit's land. Josh and I will travel to their sectors once a week to ensure everything is going well.

This will definitely be difficult for our pack seeing as we are gaining so much land and inducting so many wolves. But, once we pull out Zay and Farkle they will be replaced with appointed Delta's so there will still be a head wolf when we aren't there. "I understand that we are welcoming a lot of new wolves to this pack and there are going to be a lot of questions so please do not hesitate to come to me and ask questions. If you are going back to your homes in Crescent Moon's previous land, you will be leaving tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. and be following Gamma Farkle. Thomas' old land you'll be leaving at 11 a.m. and be following Gamma Zay."

Josh grips my hand a little tighter, "The gamma's will be in charge when I am not there and you will respect them." They nod their head in understanding, "I know that our packs have had some controversy, but nothing I say or do can change the past. We can only move forward and make this pack stronger. Also, while we have everyone together I would like to ask Beta Lucas and his mate Riley to the front of the stage please."

Riley's cheeks flush a light pink, she's never liked to be the center of attention. I can see her grip tighten on Lucas' hand. "Yes we have lost some members of our pack. However, in the midst of death there is life. Beta Lucas and Riley are going to be welcoming a pup within the next four months." Everyone breaks out in cheers and applause causing Riley's hair to curtain around her face. Lucas has a tight lipped smile on his face, even though I can tell he just wants to beam with pride. And seconds later, he's fist pumping the air and shouting along with them. I start to laugh when he does so, Josh's arm snakes around my shoulder before I feel his lips press against my temple.

My mate gestures for Lucas to take over, "Evening Twilight Pack." They respond with a 'good evening'. "As Alpha has said we are expecting a pup, a little princess will be in our arms within 4 months. My mate and I have discussed names and decided to name her after the woman who has constantly defended our pack with her life." All eyes shift to me, well this is awkward. I fight the urge to drop my head, I'm still struggling with the scars on my face. It's getting easier but I still slightly grimace when I look in the mirror. "The thought process leading up to this decision was pretty simple. Our princess will be named Maya." A few gasps are heard, some have their brows furrowed and others are smiling widely. "For those who are just now joining the pack, you have no idea how much Luna Maya has sacrificed herself for this pack. Even whenever we were five she had defended me the moment I was being bullied." I giggled lightly and feel Josh's hand tighten on my shoulder. "We hope our princess becomes half the woman that you are Luna Maya."

Stepping out of Josh's embrace, I saunter towards my best friend and envelope her in another hug. I can't wait to hold baby Maya in my arms. That's so weird to call another person Maya, it isn't a super common name. Before I pull away again our pack begins to cheer, obviously they are loving the idea of naming the baby Maya. My heart swells with that notion, that they like me enough to cheer about it.

"Alright pack members, let's celebrate tonight! Let us celebrate the new member of our pack." Josh gestures towards Riley's growing belly. "Let us celebrate the new pack members that were inducted this evening, and celebrate the health of our Luna as well as the end of this war! There's food, music and dancing, enjoy!" I make a move to step off the stage when an arm wrapping around my waist has me colliding into a strong chest, "Where do you think you're going, mate?"

His husky voice sends shivers down my spine. "Nowhere without you, apparently." I quip and spin around into his embrace. Josh brushes his nose against mine before gently kissing it. "Would you care to dance?" He nods vehemently and gestures for the DJ to start the music. Considering we just doubled our pack size, and we just won a war we thought it was cause for celebration.

 _They can imitate you but they can't duplicate you.  
Cause you got something special, that makes me wanna taste you.  
I want it all day long, I'm addicted like it's wrong.  
I want it all day long, I'm addicted like it's wrong._

So news, Josh can't dance. Not in the freaking slightest. But it is adorable to see him try. "Quit laughing." He growls, but I can see the smile quirking on his lips. "Show me then, show me how to dance baby girl."

I nod and peck his lips, "I don't care you can't dance."

He shrugs and drops his head, "I just – you know I didn't kiss anyone before you. But, I never even went on a date, so you're the first woman I've danced with."

I'm pretty sure I've fallen even more in love with him. Clutching his face, I crash my lips onto his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I place his hands on my hips and my arms snake around his neck, as I sway from side to side. Our bodies brush together as I do so. His orbs considerably darken now that his hands are on my bare skin. I'm wearing a long sleeved black crop top and a high waisted black pencil skirt that ends mid-calf. "Like this." I whisper and spin around so my back is against his chest. "Basically I make you look good." He hums in agreement as we continue to dance.

This is really, really nice. I can't even remember the last time I felt so carefree, and now that I think about it I don't think I've ever been this relaxed, like ever. I've always protected others, fended for myself or you know worried about surviving and a war. So being able to just be here and dance with my mate it's truly incredible. When I brush against something slightly hard, I hold back my giggle and flip around to face my mate. Fortunately, the song ends and switches to a slower one. What the heck the other song just started? Shrugging it off I try and show him how to slow dance, of course my feet were stepped on several times but he was already so nervous and embarrassed that I didn't bring it up, I just gave him a reassuring smile.

As we danced – terribly, I might add – I heard some pack members talking. My intention was to ignore it, but when I heard my name I decided to be nosey. "How'd Luna Maya get all those scars?" I'm assuming that's a new pack member, considering all of the original pack knows the story.

A woman I've seen several times, named Leila glances at me than averts her gaze back to the pack member. "Alpha Kermit – her father – captured her when she was defending the pack and tortured her for 46 days."

The woman gasps and cups her mouth, "Her father?" Leila nods in affirmation, if only they knew that piece of shit wasn't my father. Thank Goddess for that. I hated being related to that piece of crap. "So she's really as great as the Beta couple made her out to be?"

I feel a smile creep onto my face while burying it into Josh's neck. I can feel Josh's heart beat race as I move closer. "That and more. She chased down three rogues to save a pup. Took lashes from the Sepiente Wolves for Alpha and my mate told me that during the war to prevent loss of life she challenged Kermit and won. Alpha and Luna are great leaders, they're just really strict right now for understandable reasons –

After that I quit listening in on the conversation. "Told you that they loved you."

I scoff and lean out of his neck, "First how did you know I was eavesdropping? Second, that's what you have to say after someone just complimented on how amazing your mate is? 'I told you so'." I can't help but giggle at his childish nature. A side of him I haven't seen in quite a while.

"You left your wall down and when I felt a sense of love and pride coursing through our bond I wanted to know what the fuss was about. And, yes." Fair enough.

The rest of the evening was fairly simple. I ate as much as my stomach would allow, I'm still regaining my appetite but I'm hoping I'll be able to eat an entire steak soon. Fingers crossed. I had a few glasses of wine, and one for Riley since she was preggers and couldn't have any. Josh didn't drink, he wanted to stay sober so he could take care of me just in case I did get drunk. We introduced ourselves personally to several different groups of new pack members and I feel like that went over well. Some were a little more apprehensive than others but I felt their wolves trusting us and that's a start. "Maya."

Taking a sip of wine, I wink playfully at Vanessa. "Evening Vanessa, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I wish you had something a little stronger tequila, but who am I to complain?" She questions while drinking herself.

I can't help but chuckle, "I do apologize. Next time I'll be sure to add Jack Daniels to the drink list."

Vanessa nods in affirmation that she heard me. We sit in silence for a few moments, Josh and the Gamma's are speaking about what is to be expected while they are away and in charge. It's weird not having Alpha Allen and Amy here, now that Josh was in charge and we were back on good terms they went for a much needed vacation. Or so Allen says. "So who would have thought we would have ended up here? A couple of rogues leading a pack." Chuckling at that notion I take another sip. It truly is incredible, neither one of us wanted to be in a pack, I figured I would lead Crescent Moon one day but I never thought I would be mated to an Alpha let alone leading 3 packs combined together.

"Nope. It's unbelievable, especially you. I always knew in the back of my mind I would challenge Kermit but you despised the idea of packs. What made you change your mind?"

Her eyes flash to her mate before glancing down at the grass. She – like me – had taken off her heels to be closer to nature. Or it could just be from the pain of wearing heels, mine was a little bit of both. "Your father destroyed my pack." I don't even bother to correct her, I killed him so that should be sign enough that I couldn't stand him. "Not that my pack was any better. Everyone stabbed others in the back, the Alpha and Luna were nice just not leaders. It was like they never came into their own. So we were easy to take over, everyone ran for the hills." She chuckles humorlessly and takes another sip before continuing, "I didn't want that. I didn't want to have to watch my back when I was running to the pack house for food or going to a friend's house. So when my family split and left me behind, I decided not to get involved in a pack. I'd focus on me, myself and I and get somewhere that way. Then freaking Zay came into my life." Her eyes rolled from utter annoyance, but I can still see the love in her eyes glistening like a lighthouse in the dark. "I was pretty adamant about not becoming involved in the pack, as a Gamma no less." She shook her head and shifted her eyes back to her mate, her hardened gaze flickered into familiarity and adoration. "But whenever my home, AKA cave got overran by rogues and I didn't have anywhere to go, Zay offered me a place to stay. In his room, obviously I forced him to sleep on the floor for a good while. He didn't mind he smiled widely and would peck my forehead goodnight. In the morning I would wake up and we'd be holding hands."

Awe. "Eventually I started seeing how things ran around here. It was what I thought a pack should be like and to see it first hand, in fruition well that hit me pretty hard. I wanted to be a part of this pack, it was a family and I wanted that."

"You wanted Zay." I whisper, she groans and drops her head before lightly nodding in affirmation to what I've said. "Don't be ashamed. Obviously my former self would hate who I have become, but I love this." My orbs shift around to the laughing faces and dancing bodies enjoying themselves. "I love being a part of a pack that loves you as their own the moment you step in. I love this and I love my mate. If I walked into that high school on the first day and knew what was going to happen, I would do it all over again. I would do it all over again to experience this amount of happiness. Wouldn't you?"

I hear her heave a sigh, she lifts her glass and we clink them together. "To happiness."

"To happiness." I repeat and take a sip, "go take your mate away from mine." I all but order, "this is supposed to be a celebration not a meeting." Without hesitation – like most wolves would when approaching their Alpha – she saunters towards the group and quite literally pulls Zay away while laughing.

"Come here to me." Josh growls playfully, his finger beckoning me over as he says that. I do as he asks and wrap myself around him. "I've had enough parties, enough crowds but not enough of you. Can we go?"

I chuckle and peck his lips, "Is Alpha asking permission?"

Seconds later I'm held in Josh's arms and running up the stairs in the pack house towards our room. And that's where we stayed for the rest of the night. The music drowning out my pleasure filled sounds, my nails scratching down his back and our mouths vicariously moving together.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 ** _6 weeks later._**

Things are so calm here, like super calm and I'm not sure what to make of it. Allen and Amy came back last week and informed me that this is how a pack is supposed to run. That things aren't always incredibly hectic so, Amber and I were on edge after week 3 of no drama, we were just waiting for something bad to happen. I mean can you blame me? I was so used to constantly fighting for my life that I was unaware that there was a whole other side to living.

Farkle and Zay have had a surprisingly easy transition. In fact, they've already appointed and are training the Delta's that will be in charge once they leave. It's pretty impressive that everyone is on the same page. As far as we know, the new members are loving our leadership and we've been able to lighten up on our strong demeanor on our last visit which seemed to put everyone at ease. Josh is briefly considering bringing them home once they feel like their Delta's can handle the shift in leadership. Our pack is just too large now to have only Josh in charge. There's too much territory and too many places for him to be all at once. Of course the first thing that they are adding to the other pack houses is a safe room, based solely on the one we have downstairs.

Kris' mate shifted, I learned her name was Kiara. I was lucky to have been there for it, when she laid eyes on Kris, I swear my heart swelled. She shifted and leaped into his arms while crying. It was beautiful, she said over and over again that she prayed to the Moon Goddess it would be him, that Kris would be her mate. Kiara crying plus her words were enough to make Kris cry. I would be overjoyed if someone prayed to have me as their mate. She's 15 and he's 19 so there's a huge age gap, but her parents approve so he is going to court her and not complete the mating process until she's of age… that is one strong wolf. He's already resisted the mating bond for years, and now can't complete the mating process for another 3. Like damn, that's commitment.

Speaking of parents, Naomi has requested a pack transfer. I instantly accepted it and she arrived the day after Kris and Kiara became official mates. Kiara was already marked when she arrived, so at least half of the mating process is done. Naomi loved her the minute she saw her and pretty sure they're already talking about pups. I'm like 'girl you're 15. I know you're happy but chill', okay I didn't actually say that but I'm thinking it. I have to say that their mate meeting was cuter than Riley and Lucas'. Don't tell her I said that because she's extremely moody.

Also don't tell her I said that. She was pretty furious at the fact that she couldn't paint Maya's room. So she enlisted me to take charge and boss Lucas around as we did so. The entire room is a light pink and one wall has dark pink horizontal stripes running through it. It is super adorable, and because Riley is a proactive person she already has everything necessary for a baby. I was told to do a diaper shower instead of a baby shower. She's been very bossy, Amber doesn't like it that much but I keep my mouth closed because it's just the hormones and I'll have a baby to hold in roughly 2 months. I just have to keep the goal in mind. But, because Riley has been so cranky and bossy I've kept Josh as far away from her as possible.

He wouldn't hurt her, obviously not but I don't want him even slightly raising his voice to her which he unknowingly does.

What about me? Well, I'm currently sauntering into Dr. Packwood's office. Why? Because whenever I pulled out pickles and Oreo's, ate them and threw up the following morning I knew something was off. I think you can catch my drift. So as I was lying on the bathroom floor, I got to thinking. I haven't taken my pills since days before Alpha William's funeral. "Morning Luna."

"Good Morning, Dr. Packwood. How are you?"

"Lovely. Hopefully, we'll be welcoming our next Alpha if your thoughts are true." Oh they are, I don't say that out loud. Call it mother's intuition, but I know I am. But before I tell Josh and he has a heart attack from excitement. I need proof. "Go ahead and lie down. I'll make this quick so you can get back to Alpha Josh. Him not knowing where you're at, is probably causing some controversy." Yes, Josh is still being incredibly over protective. Not only does he not know where I am right now, but I've also closed off my link so he'll be pretty upset. I may have told him I was going to get us food, I think when I come back 30 minutes later without food, he'll know I'm lying.

The cold goo placed on my belly pulls me out of my thoughts and has me slightly shivering. "Sorry Luna, just relax." When I watch the screen, I catch a wide grin spread across his lips. I think my assumption was correct, "It is still a little early to tell the sex of the baby Luna. But you are having a pup." A few buttons later and the heartbeat is echoing throughout the room. My eyes instantly pool with tears, my orbs fall on the little black and white peanut and I can't help but giggle. "Congratulations, Luna Maya. You are pregnant."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies.**

 **MAYA'S PREGNANT!**

 **WOOHOO!  
A fluffy and lighthearted chapter is definitely needed after the drama filled chapters.**


	64. Chapter 64-I'm Being Selfish

So I'm sure you're wondering how the hell am I going to tell Josh. That's a great and valid question, and my answer is I have no idea. I'm not great with surprises, I am not super creative like Riley or the people on Pintrest. I'm just not, no matter how hard I try. So, ultimately as I sit on the hospital bed and stare at the little bean on the screen, I'm at a loss. "How should I tell him?"

Dr. Packwood's eyes widen dramatically, "Oh Luna I'm not sure. I'd tell him soon though, if he follows your scent and finds it in here, he'll have my head." That's an understatement . Especially if I'm not in the room. "His birthday is in two days, isn't it?"

Clicking my tongue, I process the date and nod my head. "Maybe I could get him like a 'Best Dad' shirt or something. Do they sell those aside from Father's Day? Or maybe like a picture of the sonogram! Oh I love that! Could you like get me a picture that says 'Hi Dad' on it?"

He chuckles but nods and after passing me some paper towels types some stuff in on the computer. "The pup looks great Luna. A strong and steady heartbeat and he's at the right size." He. I think he's a 'he' too. I wipe off my stomach and once I toss the paper towel in the trash the door is thrown open.

Shit.

Josh's eyes flicker from me to Dr. Packwood, slowly the pupil begins to take over his eyes. "Josh, this isn't what it looks like." Dr. Packwood angles his neck out, which only satisfies Josh's urge to rip it open. "Josh I'm here for an appointment!" I shout and after rolling my shirt down I stand in front of Dr. Packwood.

His eyes halt in their shift from Josh to Jax. "Are you unwell?" His deep husky voice sends shivers down my spine. When I don't answer right away, they lighten up into the familiar chocolate pools that I've fallen in love with. "Baby girl are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking." I quip and reach for the sonogram. So much for giving this as your birthday gift, I think to myself. I guess it's okay considering I'm saving Dr. Packwood's life. I admit the situation didn't look good, I'm lying on the bed with my stomach exposed and I didn't tell him I was going down there, and being the overprotective Alpha male he is... it just isn't a good combination in the slightest.

Josh is in front of me within a second and cupping my face, "what's wrong? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

I manage to wiggle my arm out and hold the sonogram picture that says 'hi dad', in front of his face. He's holding me really tight, so I was lucky to be able to do that. I can see it now, when our kid asks how I told Josh about them, he'll fold his hands together and sigh, 'well I thought your mommy was having an affair with the pack doctor so she told me that she was pregnant to prevent me from ripping his throat out'. How's that for a Pintrest moment? It's one of a kind that's for sure. "Hi daddy." I say in a high pitched and incredibly annoying voice. "I'm in mommy's belly and will be here in..." I glance at Dr. Packwood to finish my question.

He stifles a laugh and says, "4 months and 1 week."

"4 months and 1 week." I repeat and hesitantly move the sonogram to the side to catch a glimpse of his face. And I don't think I've ever seen him smile so wide, I could be wrong but his face might break if he isn't careful.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispers to himself and starts to chuckle before his chuckles turn to light sniffling and falling tears. His hand cups my stomach before lifting up my shirt and showering it with kisses. And then without warning, he howls. My hands fall on my ears in effort to prevent my ear drums from shattering, we're in a small confined space. But when he finally stops and the rest of the pack joins in – following their Alpha's lead – I just stare at him. "You're carrying our pup." I nod in affirmation and run my fingers through his hair as he places his ear on my tummy. "I should have known, I thought you scented differently."

I begin to frown and he shakes his head, dispelling any thoughts that could be negative. "Not in a bad way, you smelt or smell fertile and fresh." He hugs my stomach and gives it more kisses, I have a feeling he'll be doing this a lot for the next 4 months and 1 week. "Oh my Goddess, I'm going to be a dad! I'm calling a pack meeting. Is it a boy or a girl? Princess or Alpha? Maya Junior or Josh Junior." Nope, that is certainly not happening.

I grip his hands in mine and help him off the ground, he's reluctant but he does so anyways. "First of all no Josh or Maya juniors." He chuckles lightly and pecks my lips, "and it's too early to tell. Thirdly, let's tell your parents, Lucas and Riley and Cory and Topanga first before we announce it to the whole pack." His mother will have my neck and his if we announce it to the whole pack without telling them first. Actually my neck will be safe, I'm carrying her grandpup after all.

He groans but nods his head in agreement, seconds later he answers. "They're all gathering in my office." Oh my Goddess. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck after pecking his lips.

"So there's nothing going on between you and –

"Finish that sentence I'll break your face." I whisper as sweetly as possible. I should have known that he would ask that.

Josh laughs and twirls me around in a circle with a wide smile on his face. "So we'll come see Dr. Packwood every week?"

"No." I retort, Goddess is this what Lucas is like? No wonder Riley is super impatient.

"Generally, Alpha, it's once a month until the last month and then it is weekly." I nod in agreement with the doctor and glance up at Josh, "considering this is an Alpha baby I will say that more often than not he or she develops faster and about 90 percent of the time you have the pup early. I recommend a daily pre-natal and you'll want Josh around more often, you'll just want the presence of your mate to keep you and your pup content." And Josh's grin got even wider, he loves being needed and now he'll have a reason for his constant presence other than him being over protective.

"We're having a pup." I whisper and grin widely before pecking his lips.

"I'm going to be a fucking dad."

We're going to have to clean up his mouth.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Amy cried.

For an hour.

She cried for an hour out of happiness because she's going to be a grandma. We ended up skyping with Josh's sister – Morgan – who is thrilled to become an Auntie and will actually be on summer vacation when I'm due so that works out well. Riley cried because now that we're both pregnant, it's a dream come true for her. I laughed at that, until she started crying because I hurt her feelings and I completely agreed with her.

Lucas is thrilled, he believes that we are having a boy who will be mated to their princess. If we have a boy he wants us to name him Josh so that way we can have another 'Josh and Maya' reign. I told him he was dumb and then Riley cried because of that. I truly hope I'm not crying that much when I hit that stage.

Cory and Topanga were thrilled, literally. They smiled so wide as if I was their daughter, Topanga said 'we have another grandbaby to prepare for'. They are building a home about a mile from the pack house and Cory said he's adding another crib to the room for sleepovers. I am so incredibly happy that I am terrified that something is going to go wrong. But for once, something in the back of my mind is telling me that nothing will.

 _'That'd be me.'_

Inwardly I laugh at Amber. Unfortunately, I won't be able to shift into my wolf while I'm carrying our pup. Which is why Josh gets more protective and territorial. I'm just hoping he doesn't get himself kicked out of the delivery room whenever it is time. Cory has had to do that a time or two. Another male being so close to their mate's private area, and handling their new born baby... plus I'm quite literally at my weakest while I'm giving birth, that is just a recipe for disaster. Hopefully, Josh and Jax can keep their attitudes and temper in check. Amber is overjoyed and Jax is still howling out of pure and utter joy. We found out about the baby 3 hours ago. Amber says if Josh were in his fur, that he'd be freaking frolicking through the pack.

Speaking of the pack we announce it to them tonight, but first Alpha Allen and Amy have a surprise for us. Allen was proud, I could feel it exuding off of him even if he didn't outwardly show it. It's kind of weird that I seek his approval, then again Josh says we've kind of had a bond of some sort though I'm not sure why. So that's what we're doing right now, Josh is carrying me down the steps of the pack house to wait on his parents. "I know what it is." He whispers, slowly I pull away from him so I have enough time to put on my playful glare.

"Do tell."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Never." His lips crash against mine, the sparks increase tenfold as our mouths move in one another's embrace. Right when things were about to get good, and his tongue enters my mouth someone clears their throat. By someone I mean Allen... thanks bro. Josh growls and sets me down on my two feet before intertwining our hands.

"Sorry to disturb you." No you aren't, "But my mate and I are ready to show you you're surprise. This way." I nod and follow their lead down the pack trail. Pups are playing hide and seek and squealing as they do so. It's adorable, maybe one day my pup will be out here playing. Omega's are gardening, the bright colors grab my attention instantly. I give them a polite smile and wave to which they return it immediately. Warriors are training the new recruits from the 2 packs that have joined us. Kris being the new head warrior stands at the point and watches Xander and Xavier lead the session. Surprisingly, there was no controversy when he was appointed head warrior. Him being my guardian and a Beta's son was enough to win the pack over. Plus he fought for his position and won it fair and square, I was proud of him. He's redeeming his families name and making his mate proud in the process. How do I know he's making his mate proud? The red head sitting on a fold out chair about 10 feet away from the training session, making googly eyes towards him is a dead giveaway.

Kris waves as I pass by and his eyes fall to my stomach. No one is touching it, I'm not showing yet... how does he know? His orbs widen dramatically. _'Don't say anything. We announce it to the pack tonight. How do you know?'_

 _'I won't Maya, you have my word. My wolf knows, I guess it's the Guardian in us. He felt another presence within you.'_

 _'Ah, well just keep it under wraps. That's what the pack meeting is about tonight. We just found out ourselves. Josh just couldn't wait to tell everyone.'_

I can hear him chuckle but I close off the link. My hand that is holding his, grips just a little tighter. I'm one lucky she-wolf. He's so happy to be a father and we haven't argued once since the whole me risking my life to challenge Kermit thing. We've had some discussions regarding decisions, in the end what he says goes because he's Alpha but he usually decides on the compromise we come up with together. Like, bringing the Gamma's home or even something like a pack issue that needs to be resolved. I love that he wants my input, and I love that we're communicating better as not just mates but as Alpha and Luna. "Are the Gamma's and the wolves they are watching over coming for the announcement?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's a Sunday night and there's school tomorrow so for them to drive down or up here for a meeting that could last only minutes for them to up and leave again, it's not worth it." I can understand that, it's an incredible nuisance. "However, we're going to do a live broadcast. So they'll hold a meeting where they are and put it up on a screen." If I wasn't holding his hand, he'd be floating to cloud 9. It is so incredibly cute. "Alright, surprise time. Close your eyes." I make sure he sees the fact that I'm rolling them before I do as he asks. "Don't worry I won't let you fall." I don't say anything because I know he isn't lying. I take a few more steps and am spun around twice before he grips my shoulders, bringing me to a halt. "Okay open your eyes on the count of 3, 1... 2... 3." Fluttering my eyes open, my lips begin to part, my jaw becoming slack with what I'm staring at.

"Oh my Goddess."

A white two story house with a white picket fence stares back at me. I lightly chuckle before shutting myself up by cupping my mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again before realizing that this isn't a dream, this is real. "Do you remember me saying that there's a home we could move into –

"THIS IS OURS?!" I have a hunch I'm right on the money I just need affirmation. When he nods and his smile is so wide he's forming dimples, I throw myself at my mate. "Josh it's beautiful." The second floor has a balcony, that will be my new favorite hangout spot. The shudders surrounding all the windows in the front are a forest green, a great contrast from the white of the house. There's so many windows that I know will flood the home with natural light.

"Mom and dad moved all their stuff out a few days ago. In those few days, I had it refurnished and a few volunteers are moving in our bedroom stuff within the hour." I am literally speechless; I don't think that's ever happened before. I pull away from my mate and saunter towards Luna Amy, abruptly I pull her into a hug and wipe my face dry. Unknowingly I was crying, I'm going to blame it on the baby hormones that I know aren't active yet. No one else has to know that though.

"Thank you." I whisper and pull away before nodding at Allen. I fight the urge to hug him because I'd hate to make Josh mad and ruin this moment. Even though he's my father in law, his protective instincts are on high alert. "May I?" I ask while gesturing towards the house.

Josh laughs, taking his hand in mine he opens the picket fence and we saunter up the cobblestone walkway. "You don't have to ask this is ours." The first thing I notice when I enter the home is the dark cherry hardwood, it's beautiful as if it has never been stepped on. The open concept of the living room flowing into the dining room and kitchen will be great for keeping an eye on our pup while he is playing and I'm cooking. The only thing obstructing the open plan is the staircase, which even then isn't bad.

The living room has a large beige sectional couch facing towards a large television hanging on the wall. Pictures of us together are already decorating the walls and I'm just curious as to who and when those were taken. Glancing to my left, is the kitchen and dining room. I'm already meandering towards the kitchen before anyone can stop me. Not like they would in the first place, my fingertips trace the granite countertops and the stainless appliances. The cabinets have a distressed, crackle look and I am loving it – surprisingly. The table is probably my favorite part, mostly because I can see myself sitting down with Josh and my pup for dinners every night. The horizontal side of the table has benches for its seating. While the edges have two chairs, "For expanding." Josh quips and takes my hand in his, "There are 5 bedrooms and 3 baths. So we have plenty of room for more." He whispers before opening up a door on the bottom floor, "the rest of the rooms are empty and you're more than welcome to go check those out but I want you to see this room first. This is the master bedroom."

I'm gasping. Literally, gasping right now. "It's so beautiful." There's a fireplace built in to the wall and a flat screen hanging above it. I find myself gravitating towards the French doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, that was put in by my father. My mother was jealous of the balcony upstairs and wanted a place of her own to go outside without having to go upstairs." I chuckle lightly, gripping the brassy knob, I open the door and can't help but cry at the view. Allen built a little patio looking out into the forest, there's a small area, free of any trees where you can literally see the sun go down. It's like it was made specifically for viewing the sunrise and set. There's a patio swing or a table for you to sit at and just like everything else, I can picture Josh and I sitting out here drinking coffee together in the mornings before we have to leave for pack duties. I have no idea how long I stand there for, but I find myself willing the sun to go down just to get a glimpse at the beauty I know this spot will hold. But Josh pulls me away and closes the door, "Obviously our bed and nightstands will be coming later. I couldn't bring myself to replace that." I nod in understanding and saunter towards the door across from me. "The master bath."

"Holy shit!" Crap, I need to clean up my mouth. Marble countertops hold his and hers sinks and an abundance of drawers. There's a large Jacuzzi tub that I will be getting into tonight and a walk in rain shower that has a place for you to sit. Yes, sit.

"The closet." He opens the door and grins from ear to ear when I'm stumbling backwards. "I had it filled. Riley did some online shopping while she was on bed rest." I chuckle and gingerly step inside. My fingers sweeping over every type of fabric imaginable. My clothes are color coordinated and the purses I will not use as much as I should all have their own little cubbies. My shoes ranging from heels to converse, tennis shoes to flats are resting on a lit up shelf. "The drawers are all underneath the racks." True to his word, there are a total of 12 drawers that are filled to the brim. When I take a few steps forward my eyes catch hold of a vanity mirror and desk, covered to the brim in makeup and brushes. "I know you don't wear it much, but it's there. The bathroom mirror has a TV and it also has a built in radio. So you can either turn on your favorite station or plug in your phone." Where is my phone? "My mother and father did a lot of upgrades while they were here."

"I can't believe they want to leave."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. But I'm not kidding, this place has everything I could ever need and then some. "My parents want to travel now that they aren't obligated to the pack. We will be able to take vacations and everything but not long and that doesn't guarantee I'll be free of pack matters."

"I knew what was required of you when I found out you were an Alpha." I whisper while turning around and hugging him, "This is amazing Josh. I literally – there are no words. This is everything I could have wanted and more."

So much more.

Josh looks like a kid being praised for doing something right. But with that house, how could he possibly have done wrong? "So what do you think? Could you live here?"

"For the rest of my life." I look down at my belly and smile, "Sorry baby. I'm being selfish. Build your own home." Josh full blown laughs and pulls me tighter into his frame. "Kidding." Kind of.

He nods in understanding and intertwines our fingers, "Ready to tell the rest of the pack?"

"As long as you promise me a bath when we get back."

"Oh absolutely." My mate whispers before I feel his teeth scratching against the skin of my neck.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I really hope you love this book as much as I do. It's probably one of my favorites.


	65. Chapter 65-Epilogue

**_Epilogue._**

 ** _4 months later._**

"Being an Alpha pup about 90 percent of the time they come early. What a load of horse –

"Language Maya." Josh admonishes quietly into the shell of my ear and cuddles closer to me. I mumble out an apology and grip onto his tee shirt. Dr. Packwood may have not been telling the full truth about Alpha babies coming early, but there is no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth about wanting your mate. I just get immensely sad whenever he isn't around. Like really, really sad. Not to mention our pup moves around a lot when Josh is around.

I'm sure you're wondering what the sex of our baby is. We don't know. As a fun little surprise we decided to keep it a mystery. We won't find out until he or she comes out screaming in this world. I've tried to find out several times on my own by sneaking into Dr. Packwood's office and asking for the file but Josh finds me before the nurse can even pull up my chart in the computer. Stupid technology, it never works when I need it to. Aside from the fact I'm eating like all the time, the baby keeps kicking my ribs and I'm peeing every 20 minutes, me not knowing the sex of the baby is what is annoying me the most.

To my luck, I was not a crying mess like Riley was. In fact, I never thought my mood was that bad. If you ask anyone else they may tell you differently, but people should know not to eat a pregnant woman's food. Right? That's like freaking common knowledge. My stomach begins to tighten; a sharp pain runs through me as it does so. Sucking in a sharp breath I'm groaning from the pain. Oh aside from peeing and eating all the time, I've also had false labor for the past 2 weeks. "Are you okay baby girl?"

"Braxton." I whisper and feel the pain relinquish itself before our pup gets to rolling again.

"Are you sure?"

Truth? No. "Yes." I honestly don't know the difference between a Braxton and a regular contraction. Aside from the fact that the timing is completely different and not on a set schedule. With that in mind, I glance at the clock and take note of the time. I just want this baby out of me at this point, I'm seriously sweating up a storm when I walk 5 minutes from our home to the pack house. But as of last week, Riley and Lucas have been coming to visit every day to prevent me from going to kidnap baby Maya. And let me tell you she is absolutely beautiful! She came out with dark curly q's and just in the past 7 weeks she was born, her eyes have faded from a light blue to a dark almost grey. My money is they will turn to green before it is all said and done, just like her dad. She has a cute little button nose and dimples that melt my heart, just like her mom. Even her eyelashes are absolutely perfect, incredibly full and long.

I'm not kidding when I say this baby could be a model. "Alright well, are you hungry?"

"Is that a question that needs answering?" I'm not even remotely snappy, I'm more or less just tired of eating. I know what you're thinking, how could you be tired of eating? Well it is possible, plus the killer heart burn after is pretty awful even if I eat foods that are supposed to prevent heartburn or that are extremely healthy for you.

Josh chuckles and is helping me out of the bed before I can even think of what I want. Josh, being the smart wolf he is, has pre made snacks and meals in the fridge. So chicken and rice, or chicken with veggies, or even steak with a baked potato is already cooked and just needs to be heated up. My snacks include but are not limited to; fruit bowl, steamed veggie bowl, yogurt, and when I'm feeling like something sweet pudding. Goddess bless this male, because that was all his idea. Mate of the year, it should be awarded to him. As soon as we enter the kitchen, Josh is passing me some fruit and putting my chicken in the microwave to heat up. "I swear to Goddess, if this pup doesn't come out soon I'll pull him out myself."

Josh rolls his eyes and steals a piece of fruit. Don't worry he's feeding it to me, when I tried to bite his hand and succeeded in doing so, he hasn't taken anything away from me since. I apologized immediately after but it was Amber, I swear. She wants to make sure I'm eating well and enough, apparently 1 grape will make all the difference. Luckily, my mate laughed off that indiscretion and kissed me when he saw how upset I was at what happened. The front door opening up has me in smiles, "MAYA!"

Riley shushes me as soon as she steps inside, "We come here for peace and quiet. We don't quite get that at the pack house." She quips and saunters towards me, stroller in hand. Per the usual baby Maya is sleeping and per the usual I don't care, and snatch her up. She's a heavy sleeper anyways.

"Baby girl, why don't you sit down with Maya. You've had like 5 Braxton hicks this morning." Rolling my eyes I comply to his request. Only because he makes a valid point, I don't want to endanger Maya and seeing as my stomach is tightening again, I'm thanking both Josh and Goddess that I am sitting. I vaguely hear Josh ask what the difference is between a Braxton and a real contraction is. But just like everyone else, she doesn't know.

"Oh my Goddess." I start to sniffle and that catches Riley's attention. Tears cascade down my cheeks and within seconds Maya is out of my arms.

Josh cups my face and has me glancing into his orbs, "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"I peed myself!" I shout and look away, completely ashamed for what happened. Josh and Riley take a big whiff of the air, gross! I keep my head down. But when my mate and Riley are both laughing, I hesitantly glance up. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Baby girl, you didn't pee yourself. Your water broke." My orbs significantly widen at the realization that my water broke. I'm about to have a baby. When I crane my neck to glance at the couch Josh is already admonishing me. "Don't even think about cleaning that up. I'll have someone come clean it." Seconds later, the bag is swung over his shoulder and Josh is carrying me to the pack house.

My grip on his shoulder tightens as he runs, I'm feeling another what I now know to be a contraction hit me. "Please stay calm." I whisper through the pain, I know if he weren't holding me it would be a lot worse. So I know if he gets kicked out during the birth I'll straight up murder him in his sleep.

"I promise." He whispers and pecks my head before lying me down in a hospital bed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

8 hours and 22 minutes later, there is still no baby. I'm dilated to a 9 and so far, Dr. Packwood is still in one piece, terrified but in one piece. Fortunately, epidurals do work on wolves. I don't feel pain, but I do feel pressure which is ultimately a good part of the contraction. I've been trying to rest, but freaking Josh keeps talking to my kid, which in turn makes the baby go crazy. The baby starts rolling and doing flips, and kicks as soon as it even feels Josh's presence or hears his voice. "Time to check you again." Dr. Packwood enters the room, avoiding eye contact with my mate before washing his hands and putting on latex gloves. "You're doing great Luna."

I arch my brow in acknowledgement but don't say anything. "Look at me Josh." I keep our eyes locked on one another, this is the only way I can keep him from losing his mind. "I love you." Quickly Dr. Packwood checks me and within 20 seconds he is out of his seat again and several feet away from me. "Luna, it is time to push. Alpha." Josh flickers his focus to the male in front of us, "If you aren't going to be able to handle this, I suggest you leave now. I'll have no time for pleasantries once this begins."

"I can handle it." Josh growls, obviously not fond over being told what to do. Technically he just suggested what Josh should do.

Please Goddess, let him handle this.

 ** _15 minutes later._**

"I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't say that." Josh whines, but when my glare flickers towards him he realizes that I'm not tolerating his whining. "Sorry, push. Come on baby girl you can do this." Josh is actually doing surprisingly well. Yes, he growls at Dr. Packwood every minute, but I keep reminding him of the baby that we're about to bring into the world. "Okay I'm sorry, but I have to know did you really mean it when you said you wouldn't have sex with me anymore?"

"I'm going to kill you." I snap.

"Alright, another contraction. 1… 2… 3… PUSH! PUSH LUNA MAYA!" Groaning, I do as he instructs. "Wonderful, I can see the head." Just now? You're just now seeing the head? "The next part will be the shoulders. That's the hard part. Rest for 20 seconds."

I flop back onto the mattress and release my death grip on Josh's hand. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"So far it is just a head. Oh Luna, another contraction. PUSH!"

"Come on baby girl, put everything you have into this love." I scream at the top of my lungs, I'm pretty sure I can feel a few blood vessels popping in the midst of this labor.

"One more, Luna. Come on, one more. You got past the shoulders."

I start to tear up, from pure exhaustion. Craning my neck I glance at my mate, "I can't. I can't push anymore. You do it for me."

My mate stifles the laughter that's bubbling right on the surface and shakes his head. "I would if I could baby girl. But I can't. You can do this. You've been through much worse, you can do this. One more push."

Tears stream down my face as I push with all the energy can muster. Seconds later, the distinct sound of a baby crying catches my attention. Throwing my head back, I laugh in pure and utter happiness. Yes, I'm happy about being done pushing that is pretty great. But I'm a mom, I have my pup in this world now. Thank Goddess I'm not a human, or I would have had to wait another few months. Josh kisses my temple before letting his lips fall onto mine. "You did great baby girl, I'm so proud of you."

"Alpha would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Josh nods vehemently and kisses me again before meandering towards our baby.

As soon as he sees our pup he starts to cry, "It's a boy Maya. We've got a boy." Again I start to laugh, the laughter immediately shifts to sobs. I knew it, I fucking knew we were going to have a boy. A few minutes later, after they cleared out his nasal passages and given him his first bath, he was deemed healthy. A whopping 9 pounds even, and 21 and ½ inches. He's a big boy, my big male. He's placed in my arms and I'm still crying as I stare at him. His little face is all scrunched up and red, he quit crying moments after they passed him to me. I can feel the enormous amount of love and pride Josh has for not just me but our son.

The next Alpha.

He has a cone head right now, but that's to be expected. I bought an abundance of beanies to cover it up. But even with his cone head, he is incredibly handsome. "Hi." I whisper while caressing his cheek, his eyes find mine and I can't help but grin, "I'm your mommy."

"Do you have a name in mind, Luna?" Dr. Packwood asks, but I don't look away from my male.

"William." I whisper just for Josh and when he nods in affirmation and pecks my lips again, I repeat it even louder. "William, after my grandfather." The back of my pointer finger brushes across his cheek. "I love you, William." I can feel my protective instincts growing stronger with every second I'm holding him and staring at his handsome face.

He is my male.

"Our male." Josh corrects with a playful wink and crawls on the bed with me now that they are done cleaning me up. "You are going to be one amazing Alpha."

Smiling to myself I glance up at my mate, "Just like his father."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Today was the day that we'd be going home. I had been in the hospital for 2 days, when in reality it should have only been 1. But that whole over protective mate thing took over Josh and his decision making. I didn't mind being there, but it will certainly be nice to go home and sleep in our beds. Currently, William's sleeping habits are the exact opposite of mine. He's awake at night and sleeps during the day. Granted, I know babies sleep a lot but it's even more during the day. He won't keep his eyes open for any length of time. He falls asleep nursing.

The pack has gathered around the steps of the pack house to get a glimpse of their future Alpha. I've made it clear to Josh that I'm feeling incredibly protective and that it would be best if no one were to touch him, aside from his parents, Riley, Lucas and Cory and Topanga… no one else has – aside from Josh, his parents and myself, obviously. Amy went home this morning to cook dinner for us, and I'm extremely grateful. Riley and Lucas are apparently there already with Maya. They want them to meet and even though he's only 2 days old and probably won't open his eyes, I want them to be best friends. Might as well start the bond now.

When we step outside, it gets abnormally quiet – for our pack at least – and reluctantly I pass him to Josh. Pecking his forehead he lifts him high and out towards the pack members, lingering for a few moments so everyone could get a look before passing him back to me. "Twilight pack, I present to you, your future Alpha. William." My eyes tear up at that thought, simply from pride.

Everyone falls to their knees, and they angle their necks out. They're already showing the respect he deserves and he is 2 freaking days old, what a pack. Hurriedly, we saunter down the steps towards the car, where I strap him in his car seat. I wouldn't have minded walking if only it wasn't hotter than Satan's sauna outside. The drive home was quick, obviously considering it is only a five-minute walk. Seeing the familiar white picket fence has me grinning from ear to ear, "welcome home baby boy."

Josh sighs in content and rushes to the other side of the door to get William out of his car seat. Riley is already on the steps with Maya in her arms. "Maya." She sings and toys with her nose, Josh stands beside her and places them side by side, "This is your future Alpha. William." They're both sleeping. But before I can laugh, a quick video flashes in my mind.

Josh and I stand proudly behind a wolf who looks almost identical to Josh, with my striking blue eyes. OH MY GODDESS! That's William! He's so handsome, he's talking to the pack while holding the hand of a young woman. Dark, natural curls fall to her waist. Long lashes bat effortlessly before they open fully showcasing bright green eyes that could make anyone a goner. Maya? I glance at their necks, openly they show case their marks with wide smiles on their faces. William stares at who I assume to be Maya with an abundance of love and adoration.

" _I'm ready to take my place as your Alpha."_

And that's when I pull myself out of the vision. "Maya, baby girl are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital? MOM! Take William!" A small smile spreads across my lips, "Please tell me you're okay!"

"I had a vision. I'm okay." I sigh in utter happiness and feel my weight being carried toward the couch in the living room.

"What'd you see?"

My lips form into a gargantuan grin, "You'll see in 18 years." I quip and peck his lips before drifting off to sleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Alright ladies and gents, that is the end of 'Arrogant Alpha'. I truly hoped you enjoyed this book as much as I enjoyed writing it. I like really loved writing a werewolf story, like a lot. I hate that this is ending but I thought that there would be no better way to end it.

Marriage isn't necessary and doesn't really exist in the werewolf community. Even though I briefly thought about it, I found it unnecessary and wanted babies! I hope you liked his name, William, and the brief glimpse into their future.

Okay, I'm going to quit typing now because I'm super sad and feel like I'm about to cry.

Okay, bye!


	66. Arrogant Alpha One Shot

_A/N: In case you don't remember. William is Josh and Maya's son._

 _William's Point of View_

"Happy birthday," my mom sang while dancing around the kitchen. She was always like this on my birthday. Only today was my eighteenth, my wolf would finally know who his mate was. "The big eighteen! How do you feel?" She asked while setting a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me. I'm a werewolf, I eat a lot. Blue eyes, mirroring my own stare at me with so much hope.

I can't help but smile, her eyes showed every emotion that I was feeling on the inside. As a future Alpha, my father taught me that I should keep my emotions hidden to the best of my ability. Enemies and other Alpha's can use it to their ability and manipulate you. But, seeing it in my mom's eyes was enough for me, we were so much alike it scared my father.

Happiness. Fear. Hope. Excitement.

I would be lucky to find my mate today. I knew that, but if I crossed my fingers hard enough and prayed to the moon goddess it might happen. "You know I am, mom."

Somehow her smile got bigger before she leaned over to press a kiss on my forehead. "Just be careful darling. The whole pack knows it is your birthday, no doubt women will try and manipulate you and your wolf."

My wolf growled at the idea. "He won't make a mistake." My mind immediately brought a pair of green eyes towards the forefront of my mind.

I can't get my hopes up. "Good boy. Trust your wolf." A heavy hand laid on my shoulder, catching my attention. That hand that I felt so many times before when I made my dad proud. It made my ego grow way too much for my liking, I always had to humble myself after Alpha training. Which is also when I went to see the Beta's daughter, Maya. She would put me in my place.

Immediately.

My wolf and I loved it.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked my father as he wrapped his arms around my mom.

"Alpha training, son."

My mom turns around, pushing his arms off and growling threateningly all within a matter of seconds. A slow smirk forms on my dad's face. I admired their relationship greatly, no matter how pissed I was at my dad when I found out that he all but rejected her. My dad, after taking control of two packs had a tendency to work too much and it only took one look or growl from my mom to put him back in his place.

Like Maya.

Ugh. I have to do something to get her out of my damn head. I've saved myself for my mate this long, even if that perfect, infuriating female was constantly on my mind. "It is his birthday, Alpha. Let him have some fun –

"Baby girl –

"Don't you baby girl me," I stifle my laugh by biting into my lip. I had heard thousands of stories regarding the bravery of my mother and she has the battle scars to prove it. But even after everything she had been through, she is still as stubborn and strong willed as my father had described her from when they first me. "I swear to the Goddess Josh, give him a day off or I will cut you off."

A sharp growl rumbles out of my dad's chest which is my cue to go. Grabbing my plates, I scurry out of the kitchen just in time to see him press her against the refrigerator. I swear, it's like they don't even see me sometimes. No child wants to see their parents go through that. "WILLIAM YOU GO SEE MAYA TODAY! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Chuckling, I couldn't deny myself that satisfaction. "Yes ma'am."

Walking towards Beta Lucas' and his female Riley's house took a lot longer than it should have. They lived fifteen minutes away, yet it took me over half an hour to get there. My wolf was constantly on the search for his mate, an enticing scent or a pair of intriguing eyes. Anything.

The closer we got to Maya's house, the more my wolf began to pace relentlessly. My knuckles rapped against the door several times before stepping back and waiting for someone, anyone to open it. "I'm not surprised you are here." My gaze snaps towards the front door with a smiling Riley, "what can we do you for today, Alpha William."

"William, or Will. Please. I have told you that a thousand times." She giggles before opening the door wider to let me in, "and I am here so Maya can wish me a happy birthday."

Riley throws her head back to laugh. Maya reminded me a lot of Riley that same laugh and smile, only Maya's was much more intriguing. "Where's Beta Lucas?" I asked while glancing around the room and sniffing the aroma of the room. It smells like he hadn't been here in a while. However, Maya's scent was heavy especially from upstairs and my wolf was on the verge of taking over and ending this small talk.

However, that was rude and they are still the Beta's of this pack. Lucas will continue to be my Beta once I take over until his son becomes of age. "He had some paperwork to fill out today but he should be back within a few minutes. Maya is in her room, her friend Alec is up there as well."

Stifling the growl that threatened to come forward I stormed up the stairs as calm as possible.

Alec.

That male was too touchy feely with Maya for my liking. Whenever I heard a deep laugh coming from her room, I put up a wall from my wolf and listened in on their conversation. "It isn't funny, Alec." Why does she sound so dejected? "He picks on me a lot. What if he doesn't accept me?"

My brows furrowed slightly. I will personally banish the male who doesn't accept her. My wolf growled at the thought of her with another male. He's always been more possessive over her so this is nothing new. "I'm nothing he needs. Strong or independent. My wolf is barely the size of an average female."

"I find that hard to believe. If you acknowledged the way he glowers at me, maybe you'd see how much he actually cares for you." I can hear a dejected sigh, no doubt from her. Feeling the need to console her, and get more of that delicious scent, my hand moves towards the door knob only to hear Alec utter one more thing. "Besides, if he doesn't want you I'll claim you."

"Don't be – AHHH!" The door slams against the opposing wall, leaving a dent in the plaster and the door in shambles. "WILLIAM!" My eyes snap towards a pair of glaring green eyes, "you – you – you –

"MATE!" My wolf that is in total control wraps his arm around her waist and once my face is buried deeply into her neck, the anger we feel dissipates momentarily. "Mine," I whisper now that I'm back in control.

Small delicate hands begin to roam vicariously through my hair, relaxing me even further before they grip tightly to pull me backwards. Wincing from the pain in my scalp, I still can't find it in myself to glare at the woman with entrancing green eyes. Even though she's doing the exact opposite. "You nincompoop! Why would you do that to my door?"

Oh yeah, Alec. Whipping my head behind me, I see a smirking Alec rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "If you ever claim what is mine again I will tear you apart."

Alec's grin only widens whenever I'm smacked on the back of my head. "No, you will not, mister. He's my best friend and mated."

Any and all growls are stifled when hearing that, "what?"

"I'm sorry, Alpha." With Maya wrapped in my arms I turn and glance at Alec once more. My wolf is definitely calmer now that I know he found his mate and has no interest in what's mine. "I have known you two were mates since Maya's birthday." Why didn't she tell me? Before I can ask, or more like scold, Alec continues talking. "I smelt you outside the door and was wondering what took you so long, I just gave you a small shove."

Gripping the back of Maya's neck, I force her to look at me and for the first time she seems shy and timid. Sparks and warmth floods my veins from wherever we touch, goddess this feels amazing. "Why didn't you tell me once you found out?"

Maya's cheeks form a pink tinge, making her even more beautiful than she already was. "Do you realize how many females told you they were your mate?" My lips form into a grimace at the thought. It was an every other day occurrence. "Besides, I knew you were waiting on your mate and you always seemed to come back to me," she quipped. My little spit fire seemed to be coming back to me. "You must be a masochist."

Throwing my head back to laugh, I just shook my head in amusement. "I just liked it when you put me in my place."

Both of our smiles begin to fall as we stare at one another, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." I can't even imagine the patience she must have had to wait for me. I understand why she waited to tell me, I probably wouldn't have believed her. Even though she was the one female I let get close to me, I wouldn't have been able to confirm it until today. Mates are incredibly serious, but some females take it too lightly.

Clearly that isn't the case for my female. "Goddess," I bury her face in my chest and sigh. "I'm so glad it was you." My wolf is purring in complete happiness, and so is Maya's from the purr she doesn't even try to hide.

"WILLIAM!" Snapping my gaze towards the strong male voice, I push Maya behind me and growl at the beta. "Goddess, Luna was right." He grumbles not at all looking happy about the Moon Goddess' pairing. My wolf is furious, we can barely process what he said about my mother. "I can't allow this – Maya, come here."

Fingers grip tightly to the back of my leather jacket, "daddy –

"No." He snaps. My wolf begins to fight at the barrier, he doesn't like the way he's speaking to our mate. Not even reminding him that he is her father does any good because he is trying to take her from us. "You've seen Luna Maya's face. I refuse for my daughter to be subjected to that same thing."

A thunderous roar shakes the pictures on my mate's wall. Rushing forward I tackle the Beta, not caring that we just tumbled over the stair case railing and landed on the bottom floor. "WILLIAM! DAD!"

Lucas swings at me but narrowly misses. "That is your Luna and my mother," I growl and raise my fist to punch my mate's father when a body collides with my own knocking me off. By the scent I can tell it is my father whom is carrying me outside. Struggling out of his hold, I am not surprised when I become pinned down. "The last thing you want to do, is punch your mate's father." He hisses in my ear, "stop struggling."

The front door of the Beta house is slammed shut and another roar erupts from the depths of my chest. "He's keeping her from me. Let me GO!"

Standing back up, my father pushes me back. "Control your emotions William." Charging forward he pushes me back effortlessly, surprising us both whenever I flip backwards and land on my own two feet. "You sure you want to do this?" My wolf surges forward when the sound of my female screaming at her father echoes in my ears.

"He's keeping our female away from us. He insulted our mother." My Alpha, my father snarls and cranes his neck, I'm sure itching to go put the Beta in his place but keeps his gaze on me.

Sighing, he curls his fists and readies his stance for an attack. "I expect a perfect effort from you William." That's the same thing he's told me every other time we've fought. I know it is a tradition in our family for the upcoming Alpha to take down the previous one and my wolf and I both know, we could easily take him down.

We both prepare to charge forward, when my father's frame collides with another. Cocking my head to the side it doesn't take me but a second to recognize my mother's wolf. However, I don't get to watch the onslaught of growls long whenever I'm tackled to the ground for what seems like a million times today.

Apples.

My female.

Wrapping my arms around the wolf on top of me, I sign in content. My wolf relinquishes control and relishes in the hold we have on her. "Shift," I whisper with need. The need to touch her soft skin and hear her voice. When she nudges my arms, insinuating she wants to be let free I do so begrudgingly since she needs to get dressed.

My wolf growls like the horn dog he is when her wolf sashays her hips in a perfect rhythm. Once Maya disappears behind the tree, my ears focus in on the conversation that's taking place a few feet away. "My father was a deranged psychopath. There have been no threats to myself or Josh since the death of my father – by my hands." My mother takes a threatening step towards Lucas, whom is still holding Riley's hand. "I saw it Lucas. They will be together and be marked. That was what I saw on the day we brought him home. You knew that"

"What?"

I stand up, dusting the grass off of my hands to walk towards my parents who are toe to toe with the Beta. Giving my father a curt nod, we shake hands. No hard feelings. "You've all known we'd be mates? Why didn't you tell us? We could have been together all this time?"

All eyes flip towards my female who is curling herself up underneath my arm, looking adorably curious, before focusing in on Maya – my mother. She sighs, her eyes shifting from one person to the next. "I guess since I know the most about this situation I will be the one to explain it. Um, when I was your age I was given the gift of sight." Wait, is that why – "yes, that's why I'd always collapse and be out for several hours. It wasn't low blood sugar. Anyways, I saw you two were mated and taking over the pack together."

Leaning down I press a small kiss on top of Maya's head. Goddess, she smells incredible. "What I don't understand, is why you didn't tell us?"

A small grin forms across my mom's mouth. "Because, I wouldn't want anything to alter the bond I've seen form between you two. And knowing the future –

"Can cause you to change it," my father finishes off before pulling my mom into a hug.

"Don't attack my father again," glancing towards my little mater her beautiful eyes are once again leveled into a glare.

I can't help but smirk, she's my little wildcat. "Beta Lucas, I apologize for my actions." Silence takes over the small field we are in seeing as I've never apologized to anyone aside from my mother. "However," snapping my gaze towards my Beta I make sure I'm as serious as I possibly can be. "if you ever try to take or keep my mate away from me. I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

He nods in agreement and is about to take my hand in a shake when he says, "if you make my daughter hurt in the slightest or cause her to shed any sort of tears I will be the next Alpha."

"Lucas," Riley gasps with wide eyes, fearing her mate's safety.

"Goddess." My mate whispers pulling me out of the growling match her father and I were having I barely register my father taking a defensive stance in front of me and my mother taking one in front of Lucas. Preparing for a fight. A small flippant smile forms on my lips, I'm the son of two Alpha's and he thinks he can take me on. "Don't threaten my mate, daddy. And you, you won't ever hurt me. Right?"

"Never," I whisper before kissing my mate senseless.

Let me know what you think lovelies.


End file.
